


Zootopia - Springtime Circumstances

by furrwolf, MrShurukan



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Anal Sex, Dominance, F/M, Feel-good, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sex, Undercover as a Couple, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 61
Words: 356,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furrwolf/pseuds/furrwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShurukan/pseuds/MrShurukan
Summary: Nick suddenly got really sick and didn´t want to spend the evening with Judy for the first time ever since he joined the ZPD. His fur is itchy and feels like it´s on fire. Soon he, and also Judy, find out what the real reason for that is, but it´s not just as easy as it sounds.This is basically a fun/feel good story with a few action scenes, some undercover stuff, some own characters, a flamboyant love-story and lots and lots and lots of sex. I´ve marked every explicit chapters in the chapter list if you´re only here for the smut (all the chapters with a third digit behind the point) . The warnings are mainly because of chapter 40.7 (lessons of dominance).This story has been posted on ff.net before, so don´t complain if you´ve seen that already. I also must mention my co-author and corrector MrShurukan here, who helped me with nearly every chapter. I also must appologize for my bad english, this is not my native language, which is german.Hope you still have fun and enjoy it a little ;)





	1. Chapter 1 - Just best friends

**Author's Note:**

> The story is still going on, I try to keep it updated as regularly as possible.

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances  **

 

Chapter 1 – Just best friends (POV Judy)

****

My life has been really exciting and adventurous since he had graduated at the ZPD academy. About eight month ago, in mid-august of last year, I was probably the proudest person in history, when I was allowed to personally apply the ZPD-badge on the chest of his uniform.

Nick and I really were very close to each other. We trusted each other completely and we were openly talking about everything we had on our minds, just like best friends did. The chemistry between us has always been perfect. It was so good in fact, that our colleagues had started talking to us like we were a married couple. We always grinned about it widely, when Clawhauser told us how cute we were every day we met him at the reception. But one thing about that always annoyed me a little: Somewhere, deep in my mind, I really wished that it actually was like that. We always told ourselves that we really just where best friends, but for myself, I actually found myself falling in love with that fox more and more every day I spend with him.

But I couldn´t just tell him that, I didn´t want to make things awkward between us and I didn´t want to ruin our fantastic friendship.

I couldn´t even closely imagine how he would react if I just told him how much I loved and adored him actually.

We were spending a lot of time together. Besides our job, he was the best friend I´ve ever had in my entire life. We often spend our evenings together, watching stupid horror movies, doing pillow fights, playing card games or doing workout. It took him quite a while until he got onto the same level of fitness and stamina I was on, but pretty soon he got used to it and made big improvements. He gained some weight and grew a impressive amount of muscles over the winter. I´ve never found him unattractive before, he was handsome the first time I met him, but now, certainly, I wasn´t the only one who couldn´t takes his eyes of him anymore. Some of the other girls looked awfully jealous about me from time to time, because spending so much time with him.

But I couldn´t complain about the attention I got either. I noticed and was told very often, that a lot of males, especially bunnies, where fawning over and hopelessly in love with me when they saw me somewhere. Even Nick teased me with that from time to time.

I didn´t tell him that about himself to often though, I didn´t want to look too suspicious. I was not known for flirting very much or bragging with my looks. Nick on the other hand knew what affect he had on the canine ladies around him, and he surely wasn´t hiding it. But he wasn´t actively flirting with them too much either, which wondered me a little sometimes, because sometimes they looked like they would do everything he asked them for. But I wasn´t complaining. I wanted him for myself…

 

Right now, I was laying on my bed, one foot over another, and I was staring at the ceiling in boredom. I actually wanted to go jogging with Nick today, but he had cancelled that appointment, for the first time ever actually. Of course, I asked him what the matter was, because he never was sick usually, but he just told me that he wasn´t feeling good and needed some time to rest after our shift. I even offered to stay at his place with him after dropping him there, but he just shook his head thankfully and told me that he needed some time for himself. Those words hit me a little actually, he never said something like this to me before. But I couldn´t just deny him that, so I just went home after he had waved me goodbye. A little did it feel like I had been going on his nerves and he needed some time alone because I was annoying him. That downed my mood quite a lot on that day.

I was walking around in my apartment, from my living room to my kitchen, from there over to the bathroom, from the bathroom over to my bedroom and from my bedroom back into the kitchen, thinking about what might have happened to him. But I just couldn´t think of anything which would make him act like this. So, once again, I ended up fascinating about him.

Ever since I saw him in boxer shorts for the first time, I couldn´t stop myself from dreaming about his beautiful red fur, the cream-colored hair on his chest and neck, the long, fluffy and sexy tail…everything about him sent jolts of joy and pleasure through my body whenever I was thinking about it.

I was touching myself at nights, even fascinating about spying on him one day. It appeared that, besides the work as police detectives, he was the most important thing in my life now. I always wanted to spent time with him, even if it was just boring paperwork. He made me laugh, he always lifted my mood no matter what, he was kind, smooth, helpful and he was cool with everybody else in the ZPD. Apart from the chief maybe, who seemed like he couldn´t stand Nick´s patters and his general humor at all. But he admired his work just as much as I did. Nick really was clever, always bringing fresh ideas on how to approach difficult cases, always down to help out where he could. And we were successful because of that very often. Pretty soon, Nick got a promotion as well, and meanwhile, Bogo only gave us the hardest cases there where. We even got our own little Office to work in.

Since we were earning a pretty solid amount of money now, Nick could afford his first real flat here in the city as well, and he got one that was only two blocks away from mine, from my upgrade of that dreadful old apartment I had when I began at the ZPD about a year ago. Now I had much more space, solid walls and a really nice interior. No more noisy neighbors and no squeaking bed. Everything was perfect for me.

Nick was living exactly on my way to the ZPD city center, which I had to go every morning, so I usually picked him up at his place, ten minutes before our shift started, and from there we made the rest of the way together.

 

Now I just felt like just ringing at his door and checking if he was alright, but I couldn´t think of a reason I could tell him, and I didn´t want to annoy him either. So instead, I thought about calling him, but that would probably end in the same result.

After another five of minutes of staring at the ceiling, I decided to do something productive instead and started my computer. I wanted to learn a little more about the anatomy of a canine, and therefore began to do some research on it. The first thing I found put a little smile on my face. I was just typing the word “fox” into the search-bar of my internet browser, and the first two links where articles about the first fox who ever joined the ZPD force. I found a few pictures of Nick´s graduation, where he was to be seen in his new police uniform which still suited him pretty amazingly. He looked good on those pictures, but for me it was quite a familiar sight, because I was working with him every single day.

I decided to specify me search a little and put the word “health” into the search bar as well. The first thing I found now wasn´t disappointing either. I found a very detailed graphic in which every part of a fox´s body was marked and below that described very professionally.

“Judy, you dirty bunny!” I found myself thinking after the first few clicks and zooms I did on that page. The details of a male fox where the most interesting thing of all that, and I wasn´t disappointed about the details I found. Seeing all that was strangely satisfying and it really turned me on somewhat. Pretty soon I imagined how Nick must look under his boxer shorts, and I immediately knew that that would be enough to keep me awake for a long time tonight. I was clicking through multiple different pictures of naked foxes in different fur-colors, shapes and certainly, sizes. But they all looked pretty similar. They all had the furry penis housing called ´sheath´ on the graphics, but the site I was on wasn´t showing any further details sadly, like what they looked like in their erect forms. I kept on wondering where in that range Nick was, how well-endowed he was, compared to those models, and what it must feel like of having a fully erect fox penis inside me. Naturally, a fox was noticeably bigger in body size than a bunny, and I wasn´t entirely sure if that could work out at all. It turned me on though, I couldn´t deny it.

I decided to stop messing around and search for more helpful information. Just as I was about to click on the next link, the screen went black and the whirring-noise from the computer case was fading away as well slowly. I shrugged my shoulders, waited for a second, and then I pressed the start button again. Nothing happened.

I went to the light switch of the room and noticed that the whole electricity of the building was gone. I didn´t even notice that at first, because the evening sun was still illuminating the room pretty brightly. But there was no power at all in my whole apartment.

That left me a little dumbfounded. It actually was the first power cut I witnessed for myself in my whole life. Since there was nothing else left to do, I started searching for some candles to light in case that would take longer, and I actually found some in a moving box under my bed, which I still hadn´t opened, since I moved into this new apartment.

Then, because there was nothing else left to do for me, I ended up laying on my bed again.

I suddenly got the idea of calling Nick and asking him if he had the electricity problems as I. There was my reason to call him, finally. It didn´t even took me ten seconds until I had my phone in my paws and opened his contact on the screen.

Nothing happened. My phone had no signal and no connection either.

“Dammit!” I cursed lowly, “This will be a pretty boring evening…” I thought to myself.

After a few more minutes of boredom, I decided to just get outside and go running on my own. I surely was not the only one with the electricity problems, probably I could find something out that way.

I dressed myself in fresh running clothes, got my earphones untangled and warmed myself up by not taking the elevator to get down from the fifth level of the house I was living in. At the bottom I remembered that the elevator wouldn´t have worked anyways, there was no power to run it.

Outside on the street, I started our usual route and went for it.

 

Half an hour later I arrived back home again, unlocked the entrance door and took the stairs up to my apartment. It appeared that half of the city had no electricity. I didn´t even reach a district of the city where they had any energy, except of the hospital which run on the power from their emergency generators.

This could be problematic for a lot of people if this wasn´t about to be fixed soon, even more for us as Police Officers. The next few days could get pretty messy because of that.

On my way home I met Officers Wolfheart and Fangmeyer, two colleagues from the city center, who were on petrol tonight and bored as hell as it seemed. I was talking to them for a couple of minutes, but they couldn´t tell me anything interesting about it either. I wished him a nice shift nevertheless and went my way back home then.

I tried ringing at Nicks doorbell as I stopped there for a minute, but without the electricity the bell wasn´t working either. That really frustrated me. That took me all the motivation I had left for the day.

In the end, it took them over two hours until the lights of the City slowly started to reappear again. But I didn’t care anymore anyway. When the running water was working again finally I just took a quick shower and went to bed.

I felt lonely and miserable on that evening. I didn´t have them very often, but when I had them, they hit me very hard: Those days on which nothing you do seems to not work properly and you just feel useless and unsatisfied.

But as always, I was hoping that it would only get better on the next morning. I literally went to bed early to make that day go away quickly.

Hopefully, Nick had a better evening than me.

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Sick of Love

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 2 – Sick of Love (POV Nick)

I loved working with Judy. Every single day, whatever we did, I enjoyed it more than everything else before in my life. I never wanted to miss her in any situation of the day; And for her, I would do nearly anything she asked me for. I even started working out because of her, she even managed to motivate me for running with her regularly. I´ve never felt this good before in my life, I was proud of myself every time I saw myself in the mirror.

I owed that cute little bunny so much already, I nearly felt bad for not being able to pay her back for it properly. She brought so much joy into my life. She was the first female, who I ever had real feelings for. Now I finally understood, what falling deeply in love really felt like.

She is clever, she is powerful, she is badass and she is the most beautiful women in the whole city, even beyond that. I found myself staring at her breathtaking appearance way too often in the locker-rooms, in the Office, at any time of the day. I even felt a little suspicious for looking at her all the time.

At night, I was very often thinking about her in a way that couldn´t be described as family friendly. I think I would sink into the ground in shame if she found out about that. But I couldn´t help it. That was the only way to stop myself from turning crazy.

I knew very well that interspecies couples still weren´t really a common thing, even in those times we are living in, and that it often wasn´t accepted by everyone either. But on the countryside, where her parents where living for example, that issue was a lot bigger than here in the big city.

All of that wouldn’t matter to me. Not even slightly. No matter what my friends would say, my mother, the colleagues, that all was nothing compared to the feelings I had for her. Boy, what would I give to call her more than just my best friend.

There was just this one problem, which kept me from confessing it to her: I didn´t want to ruin such a wonderful friendship. I had no idea how she would react to it. Even the idea of a serious relationship between us sounded absurd in my head. I always told myself to give it more time, to wait for the right moment, but that wasn´t really making it better. That moment wouldn´t just come if I kept on waiting. We just kept on living our lives, solving cases, working out, watching movies, and everything seemed to be fine, but I didn´t want it to stay like that forever.

 

Today was a nightmare for me. The first minute I saw her today, the skin under my fur started itching already.

First, it was to be noticed very lightly, just at my arms and at the ankles of my feet, later it got a lot worse. I had to scratch myself a lot in those places from time to time, and soon it started really annoying me. It started itching on my back, on my stomach and on my face as well, and I couldn´t imagine, where that came from. Probably because of the spring time, but I never had it that bad before in my life. The mating season of my species began and I secretly was in love with somebody. That could mean big problems for me, but I had to ignore it for today, in order not to look suspicious.

During the paperwork, which we did in our office, I went to the bathrooms from time to time, just to let some cold water run over my arms and get rid of the itching, but I couldn´t do that as often as I wanted to. It really stressed me, and she noticed that as well of course.

The biggest problem with that was that Judy was sitting not very far away from me and her scent seemed to multiply those feelings and desires by what felt like a million times.

In the late afternoon, when our shift had ended finally, it was close to unbearable for me.

Like always, we went home together side by side until we arrived at the building my apartment was in, and she went the rest of the way home on her own then.

I excused myself for this evening and stayed inside my four walls for the whole rest of the day. That confused her a little of course, but I couldn´t help it. She had noticed that I wasn´t feeling to well all day long, but when she asked what it was, I just told her that I didn´t knew either.

I knew exactly what it was of course, I even considered jacking off on the toilet at one point of the day, but I simply couldn´t just tell her that. I shared a lot with her normally, but that was clearly too much.

I really needed something to calm down my nerves, and I needed to be alone therefore.

Since I came home that day I was running around completely nude, took a shower every half hour, and I constantly had to scratch my itching skin which felt like it was on fire. I was getting sick of it already. To make matters worse, I got a call from my mother in the late afternoon. She was calling to ask me how I was doing from time to time and as usual, at the beginning of every year´s mating season, she wanted to know how her little Nicky was doing. Since I was a police officer now, my connection to her got a little better than before. She wasn´t thinking very highly about my past as a conman, understandingly, and now that I had changed my life like that I couldn´t agree more with her. So, it wasn´t too bad for me talking to her sometimes, and I even enjoyed it a little. She wasn´t losing her sharpness and helpful attitude at all and noticeably, she was still my mother. Unfortunately for my situation right now, like always, she always called a spade a spade. And she wasn´t sparing me that today either, even at such sensitive topics like this one.

“Nicky, you sound a little stressed! Does the spring time mess with your body?”

“No mom, everything is cool!” I lied, just to make her stop talking about it before she even started.

“Don´t fool me, you even sound annoyed! Talk to me! Do your ears burn?”

I sighed a little, there was no sense in denying it, “Yes mom, they do…”

“What´s the matter? You never had any problems with picking up nice girls before, did you?”

“No mom, that´s not the matter!”

“Did you get fat?” she asked with no shame.

“Hell no, mom! I´m working out since half a year! Listen! I could probably pick up every single vixen I wanted right now, but I doubt that it would make it better in any way…”

“So… you´re in love?” she concluded very accurately

“Pretty badly, yes” I confessed, “…but I can´t help it.”

“You can´t do anything against deep feelings for somebody, Nicky! Talk to her, confess to her, or you probably will suffer from that itching for weeks! I know what I am talking about!”

“It´s not that easy, mom. She is my best friend, she is a cop as well, and I don´t want to ruin what I´m having with her right now. And she is not a vixen on top of that!”

“Are you talking about that heroic bunny girl from the news? The one you cleared that nighthowlers-case with?”

“…yeah” I confessed.

“Nicky…” my mom sighed, “She is a prey! That could be really problematic for the both of you!“

“That´s the reason for my struggles. Glad you understand it now!” I snickered back.

“You sure it´s because of her?”

“Yeah, its unbearable every time she gets close to me. And now that I´m home I´m showering like every ten minutes. The neighbors must be wondering already, but I just can´t help it!”

“Do you think she likes you too?”

“Well, we like each other very much, and she normally has no struggles to get close to me either. She doesn´t even slightly fear me because I´m a predator or something…I mean, we trust each other with everything there is…”

“Just talk to her!” she assured me confidently, “She wants to know what´s wrong anyway, eventually! You cannot hide it for a couple of weeks anyway, can you?”

“No, I probably can´t…” I sighed, knowing that she was right. My ears suddenly started itching again and it stressed me even more.

“I think she will understand…” my mom guessed confidently.

“But what if she understands but doesn´t share the feelings I have for her? I can´t just ask her to help me with that problem, can I?” I enraged myself a little. I knew that I really was in a quagmire. 

„There won´t be a lot of alternatives…“ she chuckled back.

“There are!” I said childishly stubborn, “…I just stay at home until this is over!”

“Should I talk to her?” my mom suggested now, and I could feel a migraine coming up as well.

“No! Please don´t-”

“I´ll do that, you know me!” she interrupted enthusiastically.

I just sighed loudly. My arms started itching very badly. I felt hot and sweaty. I really wanted this to end, I had barely any energy left to stand through that any longer, alongside with the relentless teasing from my mom.

Before I could answer her again, the lights in my apartment died out from one second to another and the line of the phone was dead as well. Nothing electrical seemed to be working anymore.

I actually was a little relieved about it in that moment. I wasn´t sure if I would have been able to stand my mother any longer. I put the phone down onto my kitchen table and went for the bathroom again.

I quickly noticed that the running water wasn´t working anymore either, and that really pissed me off on the other hand. In that moment I had to change my view on that. I had to admit that I couldn´t need anything less than a power cut right now.

My fur felt like it was on fire. There wasn´t a single thing I could do about it. It felt like I would go totally nuts because of it soon. I furiously ran towards my couch and started rolling around on it aggressively. That didn´t help either. I had the urge to scream in discomfort really loudly. I was getting angry, I wanted to punch something. My mind started racing. I even was scared of myself a little right now. But I couldn’t help it. Now I really was glad that Judy wasn´t anywhere near me, because it didn´t feel like I could have stopped myself at her sight anymore.

Thinking about that hit me even harder: “I was becoming a monster because of this. I needed to warn her, she wasn´t supposed to come closer to me within the next few weeks!”

But I couldn´t warn her right now. All I could do was roll around on the sheets of my couch in pain, anger and displeasure. At least I was getting physically tired because of it, so I probably had a chance of falling asleep later. I had no alternatives anyway.

 

\---

 

Because of my inner watch I woke up at about 6AM in the morning on the next day, and I woke up in the same amount of displeasure as I had on the day before. My arms started itching even before I was even able to leave the bed and turn on the light in my sleeping room. The electricity was working again, but I couldn´t remember when it was fixed. I must have been asleep during that already.

The first thing I did was rushing the bathroom and filling up the bathtub with cold water.

While the water was running into the little pool I took a look in the mirror and got shocked by my own miserable looks. My fur was messed up like if I haven’t had cleaned myself in the last two weeks, I had some clearly visible scratches all over my body and the veins of my muscles showed themselves even more than when I was working out and lifting weights. I really was looking like a monster. Even my normally emerald green eyes looked sick, having little lines of blood spreading through the white around the iris.

I felt the burning pain all over my body building up once again and jumped into the bathtub without any further actions. That was chilling me down instantly. I felt like I could survive like this. If I just stayed in here all the day long I would be fine, I figured.

I relaxed for a couple minutes, until my thoughts wandered off to the reason for all my recent problems, confronting me with a lot of new ones therefore.

“I had to tell Judy what the problem was. I had to tell her that I couldn´t come to work today and that she couldn´t visit me at my place either…”

I was desperately thinking of a good excuse I could tell her, but there wasn´t something like a sickness I could have caught accidently, which would make me unable to work or have contact with somebody for such a long time.

Besides, Judy wasn´t stupid. Far from it. She would find out pretty soon anyway. She would find out that I was struggling with the mating season, and then she would probably try to help me with that, why wouldn´t she? She would try everything to help me.

I didn´t even wanted to imagine that. Having Judy talking to some random vixens who might could “help” me with certain problems. “That would be so embarrassing!” I whispered lowly while that thought went through my head. But I couldn´t stop thinking about it for quite a while.

 

The bathtub really did the trick as it seemed. I was really comfortable in here compared to the last evening. But it slowly but surely started to get cold, and that wasn´t too pleasant either. So, I decided to take a little break from that.

It was half past seven when I left the bathroom. I straightly went to my kitchen and made myself something to eat. I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday´s lunchtime.

At about seven o clock my phone had been ringing for a while, but I wasn´t in the mood for rushing out of the bathtub and answering it. It was Judy of course, and just as expected, she wanted to know what the problem was. She left me a text message as well, asking me to call her back as soon as possible.

Normally, I would have called her instantly. Now I was hesitating. I still didn´t knew what to say to her.

I just send back a short text: “Sorry Carrots, still sick. Can´t come to work today, it really hit me hard!”

She didn´t answer me after I wrote it, probably because she was on her way to work already. Ten minutes before 8AM she rang at my doorbell, just as usually.

“Yeah, hello?” I asked through the connection to the main entrance of the building.

“Hey Nick, it´s me…is everything alright?” she asked me. Just hearing her sweet voice messed with me so much that it had a hard time to stay sane.

“No, it´s not, Judy! I´m sorry, but I´m really no help to anybody today…”

“What is it?” she asked.

“I can´t tell you, I´m sorry!”

“Oh, okay…” she replied, sounding a bit defeated, “Can I come up and talk to you for a second?”

Now I really was in trouble. I couldn´t let that happen, that would not end well.

“I´ll be fine, Judy. I just can´t tell if this is contagious or not, I don´t want to get you sick too!” I screeched with every bit of breath I had left. My skin was burning like crazy again, it felt like I could even sense her scent from up here.

“Okay…” she sighed, “So… I´ll tell the chief you won´t come today…” she suggested, still sounding a little sad.

“Yeah, do that! Thank you!” I said hastily, in hope she would leave it like that now.

“Hope you get better soon!” she told me for the farewell.

“Thanks Judy, have a good day!” I replied her, before I hung up the phone and placed it back onto its socked beside my apartment-door.

“That was close!” I thought to myself as I straightly went for the bathroom once again. The itching was unbearable.

“But I saved it for now...”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - What´s wrong with him?

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

 

Chapter 3 – What´s wrong with him? (POV Judy)

 

I have never witnessed him act like this.

“What on earth made him that scared of me suddenly?”

On the whole way to the ZPD, I was trying to think of the sickness, he could possibly have caught. “Why didn´t he tell me about it? He must know what it is, otherwise he would let me take a look at it, wouldn´t he?”

That made me nervous somehow. It has been a long time, since I entered the ZPD all alone. Even for the others, seeing me alone was an uncommon view.

“Judy?” Clawhauser asked me, as I passed him at his usual place behind the reception, „Where is the fox you carry around with you all the time?“

“He has some kind of sickness, but he refused to tell me more details…”

“Maybe he has the flees?” Benjamin suggested with a shrug of his shoulders and a naughty little grin.

I just shrugged my shoulders as well and took a quick look down onto my phone. Then I cursed a little.

“Damn, I´m two minutes late already!” I excused myself, “Sorry Benji, see you later!”

He just gave me a warm and understanding smile as I started running towards the bullpen.

“I´m sorry for being late!” I nearly shouted, when I rushed the meeting room and slammed the door shut a little too vigorously behind me.

Bogo was already here and talking about something, but he wasn´t too mad at me, weirdly. Normally, he got pretty mad when something like this happened, no matter who it was.

“Good morning, Hopps! Take a seat please!”

I did as I was told and tried to calm down my breathing a little. Shortly I greeted Rhinowiz, who was sitting to my right, as usual, then I gave my full attention back to the chief again.

“…that power cut yesterday has resulted in twice as much casualties as usual! Several stealing attempts, a violation in a night club and lots of other bad little happenings here and there…” he continued. While he spoke, he started handing out a few different sheets of papers to the colleagues. Everybody got a little mission to take care of, except for me. The chief obviously skipped me on purpose, and that wondered me a little.

“I need you for the difficult stuff again” he let me know, as he noticed the confused look on my face, “Where is Wilde by the way?” he asked, as he made his way back from the last row.

“He is really sick, as it seems…he´s at home and sounded pretty destroyed, when I was talking to him. I hit him quite badly, I guess…” I explained, shrugging my shoulders once again this morning.

“Shit…that´s not good…” he cursed lowly, as he got behind his desk again, “…I don´t need that! Are you sure he´s not able to work?” he asked again. Even the others shook their heads at that a little.

“Chief, that fox wasn´t ill a single day, since he joined us in the force, even in the winter! …everybody has his bad days sometimes, eh?” Officer Delgato asked back in defense of NIck, with a little chuckle about the chief´s annoyed face.

“Yeah, but why now?”, he kept on complaining lowly. Nobody had to say anything about it, weirdly. But most of them just shrugged their shoulders, already reading the info on their sheets.

“Alright, you´re dismissed! Officer Hopps, stay here for a minute please!”

I nodded and climbed onto the table, to make up for the height difference between us. The others started leaving the room slowly, most of them still concentrated on their missions.

When the chief and I where alone, he handed me a case-file he wanted to discuss with me, not bothered about the door to the meeting room, which they left widely open.

“The power cut yesterday was not an accident. Somebody managed to place a tiny pack of explosives on the main energy split and destroyed it completely therefore. It took over two hours to replace it, as you surely noticed yesterday…”

While he was talking, I opened the case file and started looking at the evidence already.

“…I send Fangmeyer and Wolfheart from the nightshift to that place yesterday, and that is everything they found out…”

“That is not much” I stated nodding, understanding why he was this bad tempered right now.

“That´s why I need you and Wilde so desperately! You are by far the best detectives I have right now! And as a team, you are doing brilliant work every single time! You never let me down so far…”

“I´ve tried talking to Nick, but he won´t even let me into his apartment.”

“Has he shown that before?”

“No, never…”

“Well, I guess you have to give it a try on your own then. We only know that it’s a ram who did this, but we don´t know who he is exactly and what his, or their, goals are…”

I nodded silently, reading the data about the place and the time, when that happened. Then I rubbed my eyes and yawned deeply. I wasn´t motivated at all. The photos they got from the security camera footage were very bad and dark, nearly no details to be found. Just one person was to be seen, who obviously was a sheep, but he had something dark pulled over his head, so it would not be easy to find him at all.

“Alright, Chief. I´ll try my best, but I´m going to get a coffee first!”

“Yeah, of course, if that helps…” he agreed.

I nodded and closed the case file, in order to take it with me to my place in the office.

“…I´ll talk to him for myself in the meanwhile!” the chief said confidently, while following me out of the meeting room.

“Good luck” I said with a little chuckle, “Maybe he tells you more than me…”

He just shrugged his shoulders and nodded confidently.

“Tell me, if you find something out, please” I asked him, as he closed and locked the door of the meeting room behind us.

“Alright, I´ll visit you in your office later anyways!” he told me, before making his way towards his own office. I nodded one last time and went for the reception again.

I gave the casefile over to Benji for the time I was going for the coffee, because I was too lazy to go for my own office first.

“You´re leaving already?” he asked me in surprise.

“No, just going for some caffeine…you need anything?” I offered.

He shook his head with a thankful smile and waved me with the half-eaten donut he had in his paws. “No, thank you, I´m still good! Greet Cammy for me, the new donuts are delicious!”

“Will do!” I smiled back at him, before leaving the entrance area.

 

We saw Cammy nearly every day. She made the best coffee around here, she was a happy nature and she charged the ZPD officers a dollar less for the medium sized coffee. She was a vixen, had completely white fur and was quite popular and respected around here for what she did. I liked her very much as a person, she was openly talking and helpful to everybody, and she was treating us Officers like normal animals, unlike many other employees who worked in customer services.

Every time I was in her little shop with Nick, it seemed like she was a little jealous at me, because I was spending so much time with him. She seemed to genuinely like him, and he noticed that as well of course, but I´ve never seen him flirting with her so far, which made me even more proud somehow.

Today, I was visiting her alone for the first time in a long while.

I was nearly alone when entered her little coffee shop, just a couple of Badgers was sitting on a table, ate cake and drank coffee peacefully. I went for the counter and greeted her with a warm smile. She already knew how I liked my coffee, and my little nod assured her, that she could start making it already.

“Where is your handsome colleague today?” she asked with a little smile, but not too sad about it actually, “…you never come without him!”  
“He got some kind of sickness yesterday, and that seems to have hit him pretty hard” I explained it to her as well. Since she was a fox, she probably knew what could be wrong with him, I figured.

The moment I said that, her friendly smile turned into a wide grin. She obviously knew something.

The coffee machine was finished with my cup and she had the jar of sugar besides it already, to pour two spoons of it into my order.

“…I´m pretty sure it has something to do with the spring time” she told me confidently, “I bet his skin is burning like hell, he doesn´t want to see anybody and doesn´t want to talk about it either…am I right?”

I was a little impressed by that, she probably wasn´t wrong, as it sounded.

She reached me the coffee with a friendly wink and picked up the coins I laid down for her onto the counter.

“What does that have to do with the spring time?” I asked with great interest.

“That´s when the mating season starts” she whispered with a cheeky giggle.

“I never thought about that…that´s pretty interesting!” I continued, after I took my first, careful sip of the hot drink, “does that happen every year?”

“No, not every year, fortunately! It usually happens, when you´re deeply in love with somebody…or, well, sexually attracted…” she clarified.

I didn´t know if it was showing, but hearing that made me blush a little.

“Is there a cure for that? Because we need him quite urgently in the ZPD…”

“There are just two possibilities. You wait for about three to six weeks, until that fades away on its own…”

“Three to six weeks?!?” I nearly spat out my second sip of coffee.

“…or you…well… he hast to have his way with the person of his desire!”

That send a shiver down my spine. Who the hell was Nick in love with this badly? Was it her? I´ve never seen him with anyone of his kind. 

“Did you have that too?” I asked her, to change the topic a little.

“That´s a long time ago already…” she began, “I didn´t even have it after I broke up with my boyfriend two years ago, and for now, I´m fine as well. But it´s probably even a benefit for me, that Nick isn´t here today…” she chuckled, followed by a girly giggle, “That may would trigger it as well for me…” she stated, without being ashamed about it.

“Is that contagious?”

“Among foxes? Yes, very! That´s one of nature´s features which still is taking control of us, I guess” she chuckled with a grin.

“He is looking good since he´s working out, isn´t he?” I asked her, proudly of what he made out of himself.

“Good?” she asked back, “He´s freaking sexy, if I´m allowed to say that! And the blue of his uniform suits him so well! He wouldn´t have any problems of finding somebody to help him, that´s for sure!”

She really was thinking exactly the same as I, but I wasn´t surprised about it.

What stressed me now a little, was the fear that he probably was in love, or sexually attracted to the vixen, who made his coffee every day.

I tried my best to not make her notice it though. I just grinned at her mischievously, then I changed the topic completely.

“Have you been affected by the power cut as well, yesterday?”

“Yeah, it took them forever to repair that! Do you know what caused it? It really messed with my plans for yesterday evening…”

“Well, when know what it caused, but not who it was…”

“So, it wasn´t an accident?” she wondered.

“Any ideas who could need something like that?”

She shook her head very slightly and grinned ironically.

“No, I have no idea who could make a use of that…”

That reaction came a little too quickly, in my opinion, but probably was I just a little over-suspicious about her.

“But I certainly know who wouldn´t be too happy about that again” she chuckled with a little wink.

“I wouldn´t need it either” I agreed with her, smiling a little.

Then I waved her with the paper coffee cup quickly, making my way towards the door slowly.

“Anyways, thanks for the talk, Cammy! Have a nice day! …oh yeah, and I should tell you from Benji, that he really loves the new donuts! Feel yourself greeted!”

“Thanks Judy, means a lot to me!” she waved back, “See you soon!”

The door fell into its lock behind me and I was confronted with a dozen of new questions instantly, none of them had anything to do with the case I had to solve today. What Cammy had told me about the mating season, Nick was probably struggling with, made me think of so many, probably very wrong, ideas in my head. I slowly made my way back to my office, enjoying the morning sun a little and taking a few more sips of my delicious coffee. I wasn´t really in a hurry, even if the Chief thought a little different about that.

 

POV Bogo

 

My morning was a nightmare already. The telephone in my office was ringing every minute, I had a terrible headache and I still had no results in the power cut-fiasco. It actually got so far, that I honestly tried to call and motivate one of my officers personally. I never thought I would do that one day, but today, I thought it was necessary. I needed results, even the mayor was calling me because of this already.

Nick was a good detective, just as Judy, but when they were working as a team, which they did all the time, they never failed at what they were doing. They both would be promoted once again pretty soon, because of their high rate of success.

He was the perfect counterpart to her. He often had a totally different view than her on many problems, because he certainly knew the other side of the law a little, and that helped us very often already. I was sure we would be a lot more successful today, if he was here to help us.

So, I searched for his phone number in his data entry and called him. After the third attempt, about half an hour after I was talking to Judy, he finally picked up. He really wasn´t sounding good though.

“Yeah, Chief?” he asked. He sounded weak, annoyed and out of breath, not what I would call pleased in any way. He even sounded a little furious.

“Officer Hopps told me you couldn´t come today…”

“Yeah, Chief, she was not wrong with that…” he answered dryly.

“But we need you and your skills quite urgently today, since that power cut yester-“

“Chief, I really can´t, I´m sorry!” he interrupted me, now louder and very harshly. “It´s often not easy for my species in this time of year, and this season hit me pretty hard. I´m no help to anybody today, it will just make everything worse in fact.”

I sighed, noticeably, but that wasn´t impressing him either.

“Ok, Wilde…then it has to work without you, I guess!”

“Tell Judy that I´m going to be fine, ok? It has nothing to do with her, if that´s what she is thinking…”

“Alright, I´ll let her now. Hope you get better soon!”

“Thanks Chief, bye!”

And with that he ended the call, even before I could say another word.

I put the phone away as well and woke up my computer. I wanted to talk to Judy in a second, but before that, I was curious.

“Which problems to foxes’ struggle with in the spring time?”

I typed it into the search bar of my browser like that, and the first link already contained something that said “foxes mating seasons”. That cleared it up for me pretty quickly. I was reading about burning skin and bad itching, that it actually is contagious, and that it mostly appears, when the suspect is in love or sexually attracted to somebody. My gaze wandered off to a tiny little grin.

If all of that was over, I finally had something to pay him back for all his sly patters and pranks he pulled on us every now and then. I would not spare him that at all.

I put my computer on standby again and went out of my office. I promised to tell her, if I found out something new, and that was very interesting, probably.

 


	4. Chapter 4 - The reason (sex)

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 4/4.1 – The reason (POV Judy)

 

I was sitting on the power-cut case, and I wasn´t getting anywhere since over half an hour. I was just drinking my coffee and thinking about Nick. I didn´t even had the motivation to prepare anything, in case Bogo came to visit me, as he had announced after the morning meeting. I didn´t even hear him coming, although it was pretty noticeably usually.

He knocked at the door frame carefully to wake me up from my trance. I just realized it a moment later, and I couldn´t tell him anything. I was expecting nothing but anger from him. But he was totally chilled, as it turned out.

“I was talking to him…” he let me know, sounding a bit defeated though. He didn´t look like he was very successful, “…I think I know what the fuzz is about” he began explaining.

“I think I know it too” I interrupted him with a long sigh.

He noticed, that I wasn´t too happy about it either.

“I was talking to Cammy about it. She meant it is really painful and nerve-wrecking, what he is going through…”

“Yeah, I never knew about that either. He even sounded nervy on the phone. I guess he really is excused from work!”

“Where do you know that from?”

“He told me about the spring time struggles of his species. I looked it up on the internet afterwards…”

I just nodded quietly. The fact, that Nick told him about it, but not me, hit me a little. He would probably hear that from me someday.

“Have you found something about the power grid already?” the Chief asked me then, with a little bit of hope in his voice.

I just shook my head at that. “I´m sorry, Chief. I have no idea how to even start on that!” I told him. That was a little lie actually, but I couldn´t just tell him, that I had absolutely no motivation to even start anywhere.

“Come on, Hopps! You have been good at your job before you met him!” he tried to build me up.

“Chief…” I sighed, “I´ll tell you this, because I believe that I can trust you. I love my job! You may know that already, and you may know that I love it even more, working together with Nick on my side…”

I stopped in my tracks, I wasn´t totally convinced, if I should really tell him.

“I´m aware of that….”

“Yeah…my point was…” I began, before sighing again, “there is one thing, that I actually care even more about than my job, and that is, and I mean it, Nick.”

That stood in the room for a little while. Bogo just stared at me a little dumbfounded, but that didn´t bring me out of my calm. Now somebody knew about it, and it just felt right. I wasn´t even feeling ashamed for telling him.

“I…um…” he began, not knowing how to continue, “…I didn´t know it was that serious between you two…”

“He is my best friend in the world, we nearly spend every evening together after work. I never thought I could like somebody that much, but I think that I actually fell in love with him a little” I confessed.

“Did you talk to him about it?”

“No, I haven’t. I didn´t want to make things awkward between us…”

That answer confused him a little at first, but then nodded understandingly.

“Did you…I don´t know…ever consider, that he probably acts like this because of you?” he asked me then, and that noticeably made me blush a little.

“I…no! Why would you think he? ... I thought that just works between the same species?” he stuttered, a little stunned by what he said.

“Just a suggestion!” he defended himself, “He told me you should not be worried though, he said he´ll be fine eventually” he said, shrugging his shoulders, “…and he told me, that it has nothing to do with you, …that he refuses to tell you more!”   

The phone on his belt now began ringing for the third time, since he visited me. Hearing that wasn´t satisfying at all, it just made me more angry.

“…tell me, if you should find something out!” he told me, pointing at my computer screen, before finally accepting the call he got and leaving the room.

The door fell into his lock behind him and I was alone again. What the buffalo just said drove me a little mad actually.

“What does he mean ´he acts like this because of me´? Does he really think Nick is secretly in love with me?” I asked myself furiously, shaking my head stubbornly. “If it was like that, wouldn´t he have told me about it already?” I asked myself.

Then I began thinking about it.

 

POV Nick

When I thought that yesterday was bad, I had no idea that it could get even worse, because that was exactly, what today turned into. About half an hour after the talk I had with the Chief, not even the cold water was helping anymore. My whole body felt like a volcano. I was jumping and rolling around on my bed like a psychotic, I even ripped apart the pillow I normally used to sleep on, and I didn´t care about it. I had broken many things in my flat in the meanwhile, I had been laying on the ground and winding myself in pain, and I was screaming loudly in displeasure from time to time. I had no idea if the neighbors were hearing me or not, but I couldn´t do anything about it anyways.

The worst thing however, were my fantasies about ending all this. I honestly was thinking by now, that maybe just asking her to help me, would even be acceptable, compared to what I had to stand through at the moment. I really considered that as a possibility. But then again, I thought about how I would probably treat her, once I would see her in front of me, and that ashamed me to the core. I wanted to hit myself for even thinking about it, and I did.

I loved her far too much, to even consider doing that to her. But sadly, my body was speaking a totally different language.

 

_(skip this, if you´re not in the mood for smut!)_

 

Chapter 4.1 – A last measure (POV Nick)

 

I was horny as hell, every time I thought about her, which practically was all the time. I had a huge, rock-hard erection since an eternity already, and for god´s sake, it wasn´t fading away, whatever I tried. I refused to touch it, in pure shame of myself.

I have never been ashamed about my size, I really wasn´t small, and I never was shy about showing myself naked to anybody either. I was quite well endowed for a fox, being nearly two inches above the average with 6,5´ including the knot, but now I was truly scared of myself. My ballsack was stretched to the maximum, the pressure on my nuts was immense. I´ve never seen it raging this hard before. It felt like they were about to explode.

I´ve tried to ignore it for as long as possible, but then I figured, that it could only get better, when I relieved myself a little. Even if it was fucked up with those thoughts in my head, nobody would ever find out about anyways.

The instant I touched it with my paws, I felt the pre-cum shooting through my shaft and creating a mess in my paws already. The amount of sperm I leaked already, would even be a lot for a cum-shot.

When I started moving on it, the feeling that followed made me forget the pain of my burning skin completely. I quickly used both my paws to pump my massively swollen piece of meat. I was kneeling on the matrass of my bed, bowing down and looking at the raging tip of my cock I caressed with my paws.

I imagined Judy laying under me, having her beautiful legs spread widely to make room for my massive penis inside of her tiny little opening, my monstrous knot hammering against her entrance. I heard her screaming my name in ecstasy, as I kept on fucking her as hard and rough as I could. I made her feel every inch of me inside her, and I wanted to press my knot into her as well. I really felt bad for thinking about her like this, but I couldn´t help it. It just felt too good.

From earlier experiences, I knew that I was able to suck off myself, but I never actually did it, because it always felt a little awkward. Now however, I made use of it for the first time, and it matched my fantasies quite perfectly. It just felt warm, wet and utterly fantastic on my raging shaft, although it tasted a little weird on my tongue. I didn´t care about that though, I kept on sucking like there was no tomorrow. Sadly didn´t I come far enough to get the knot in as well, that would hurt too much in my back. I used my paws to make up for that and gave my knot the attention it desired.

As my orgasm started to build up, I felt something coming up from my lower area, that I had never felt before. It came quicker than I was able to react, and suddenly, my fat and slicked up cock started pumping out sperm into my mouth, at a rate as if I was peeing. Disgusted by that feeling, I pulled away and got hit in the face by the next wave of cum that followed. But it wasn´t done with that. The sticky goo was plastered all over my face, my chin, I was dripping out of my mouth, and I still kept on coming. It was so much, I sprayed a thick, long puddle of semen over the whole matrass in front of me.

“My god” I panted, heavily spitting out a mouthful of cum and breathing for air.

There was still semen dripping from my piss slit, as I took another look down at it. It was still rock hard, and I still had one of my paws laying on it. It was so hard, that it hurt a little.

“You freaking monster” I told myself, before wiping away the sperm from my face.

“Great, now I have to take care of that mess as well…” I sighed, “Next time I´ll got in the bathroom for that!”

The burning on my skin had faded a little though, it actually was bearable right now. I took a look at the mess I made on my matrass again, then I decided to just leave it like that for now and clean up myself, before anything else happened.

 

POV Judy

“Nick probably just has the same problem as me, and does not want to make things awkward. Maybe he just cares about my safety?” was another thought, I had on my mind for quite a while now. Not just a though, more like a fantasy.

But I actually managed to take a look at the evidence of the power cut-case, and I noted down some possibilities to start searching at already. At least, that was distracting me a little.

But I couldn´t help myself, and just think about what the chief said, most of the time I was sitting in my office. About this one thought, that Nick probably really was in love with me, but didn´t want to tell me about it for the same reason, why I wasn´t able to tell him. I really was hoping already, that it actually was like this, but I had now idea of how to find that out or how to approach that topic at all. Probably, he really just wanted to save me from getting that too.

 

When it was about noon, I had enough of it and went for the Chief´s office. I had collected everything I found out, although that wasn´t very much, and put all of it back into the casefile again. I just and wanted to discuss it with him quickly, before I wanted to call it a day and just go home. I really couldn´t concentrate on anything anymore, and I wanted to solve that thing with Nick, whatever it was in the end.

I went into his office without even knocking at the door, which I normally do, and stopped in my tracks right when I noticed my behavior. I just had encountered him talking to Officer Wolfheart, who wasn´t looking very wake or motivated as well, but that had nothing to do with my rude interruption.

“Oh, I´m sorry!” I stated, before attempting to leave the room again, but the chief stopped me, before I could.

“No, stay here please! You´re just in time!” he said, waving me towards them with his hooves.

“Hey Max!” I greeted the Wolf shortly, before I climbed onto the second chair besides him.

“Hey Judy” he greeted back weakly and tiredly.

“What´s wrong, Wolfheart?” Bogo asked him with a mean little smirk, “Was that long shift really so bad yesterday?”

“No Chief, it´s not that…” he sighed.

“Anyways. Judy, what do you have?”

That was a little weird. He never called me by my first name.

A little irritated by that, I handed him the case-file and started explaining it very unconcentrated.

“I wrote down a couple of people, who could profit from an attack this drastically. Since we have evidence of a ram, who did that yesterday…I would suggest talking to Mr. Big first. He knows a lot of people, and have good connections to him, since I´m the godmother to his granddaughter…”

He inspected the rest of what I had accomplished and didn´t look too happy about it.

“At least you´ve tried it” he sighed. Then he closed the file again and throw it onto the table, not looking motivated anymore either. Then he did something, which I really wasn´t expecting.

“Take a few days off, Officer hopps! You´re no help to me, when you can´t focus on your job, and I owe you a couple of free days anyways!”

“Really?” I asked, a little cheered up suddenly. That was just what I needed, and even my ears pointed upwards a little from hearing that.

“Yes!” he assured, “Sort things out with him! Talk to him, help him, I don’t know. Come back when your partner is able to work again!”

“Thanks, Chief!”

Officer Wolfheart looked a little puzzled now. He wasn´t at the bullpen this morning, probably because he just came to work now, since he had that long night shift yesterday. “What´s wrong with him? He has never been I`ll before…”

I didn´t really wanted to tell him about that, and Bogo seemed to notice that as well, so I just shrugged my shoulders. But the way I acted made my suspicious anyways, and Max was not known for keeping his mouth shut, when he knew something.

“It´s the mating season, isn´t it?” he asked with a little sigh, obviously not new to that topic.

I gave it up and nodded a little.

“You cannot really do anything about it” he told me, sounding like he had experienced it before, “unless you´re the reason for it…” he continued with a little smirk.

That send a shiver down my spine. ”Was Max thinking that as well? Or was it just a coincidence?” I asked myself.

“What´s it like?” I asked him after a couple of seconds, “You sound like you had that before…”

“When it hit him as bad as it hit me back then, even his neighbors should know about it by now…” he continued with a little chuckle, “The pain comes in waves, the skin under your fur feels like it´s on fire, you start rolling around on the floor and completely losing your mind…”

Even the Chief cringed a little, as he heard that.

“…at first, cold water helps a little, but when that option dies out as well, you´re completely lost, …until you notice that one last thing that helps you a little…”

He seemed to have lost his train of thought a little, then he looked like he told us too much already, “…I think I`ll spare you the details…” he finished his description. I had a tiny, naughty grin on my face for a second.

“How did it end for you back then?” I asked then.

“I…I struggled with it for about four days…” he confessed, feeling very unsafe while telling us, “A good friend of mine came to visit me, and…” he sighed a little, “She got contagious from it instantly. When I opened the door for her, which I did because I didn´t knew about it and was feeling a little better at that time, my better judgement was turned off completely...”

“Did that result in…?” Bogo wanted to know, and wasn´t even making a big deal out of it.   
“Yes, that solved it for both of us, but I´ve never seen her again after that…” he confessed, sounding a bit sad now.

“So not only foxes have that issue?” I concluded.

“Every type of canine…even cats have something like that I believe…”  
That was enough info for me. I think I knew everything I needed about it, and the internet would clear up the rest for me anyways.

“Alright Wolfheart, thanks for clarifying!” Bogo told him, “That´s more than I wanted to know…” he added with a humorous little smile.

“It probably helped me a lot, thanks Max!” I told him, getting up from my chair. I was waiting impatiently already, and the other two seemed to notice it.

“You´re welcome, Judy! Best of luck! Be careful though, you can never tell what or who is really messing with his mind!”

“I will, thanks!” I told him, after jumping off my chair.

“You´re dismissed!” Bogo told me with a friendly smile, “Give it a go already!” the chief chuckled, pointing at the door.

“Okay, thank you! Best of luck with the case!” I wished them quickly, before I left the room and closed the door behind me.

Just because of an instinct of mine, I stopped in my tracks and tried listening through the door for a moment.

“Wolfheart, do you think that works between different species too?” I heard Bogo whispering, thanks to my good hearing.

“You mean like ´between a fox and a bunny´?” he asked back lowly.

It really hit me a little, hearing that, but I was sort of expecting it anyways.

Sadly, Max didn´t answer that question loudly, I assumed he just shrugged his shoulders. Or he nodded. Or he shook his head. It annoyed me, that I couldn´t see his answer, but there was nothing I could do, without them noticing it. So, I decided to find out for myself.

After closing and locking the door to our office, I went on my way home as quickly as possible. I certainly had a plan now, but first, there was some more research to do.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Research and mental preperation

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 5 – Research and mental preperation

My way home felt like it was twice as long as normally. I wanted to get home as quickly as possible, I wanted privacy and internet. And I wanted to talk to him, finally. I couldn´t decide though, what of that I wanted to do first.

When I passed the entrance to the multilevel building he was living in, I stopped in my tracks for a second. After quite a while of hesitation, I decided to just give it a try again, so I turned around and rang at the bell with his name on it, which I knew exactly where it was by now.

He didn´t answer me.

“Nick, are you home?” I asked after a while, “It´s me, Judy!”

I waited for over half a minute, and I got no reply from him.

“Maybe he left?” I asked myself, “Maybe he´s at a doctor, or just shopping for food…” I suggested in my mind.

I considered ringing for a second time, but I didn´t have much hope that it would change anything.

But something else happened: The door was opened from the inside. It was one of Nicks neighbors, who was leaving the house. He was living one level above him I believed, but I wasn´t sure about it, I never asked. I met the grumpy old hedgehog a few times before, and besides from replying to a ´hello´ from time to time, very lowly and disinterested, he was never talking to me or Nick at all. Now he was, which wondered me a little.

“Police officers are just animals, like everybody else, aren’t they?” he grumbled. That made me smile a little, he wasn´t wrong with that. But he was referring to Nick obviously, so he knew something.

“Yeah, he told me that it hit him pretty hard. Have you noticed anything today?” I wanted to know. He immediately shook his head slightly, but not less grumpy.

“He got completely crazy, as it seems. I never had problems with him before…” he stated.

“He must be struggling with the springtime, his species is very tense in that time” I explained to him, but he didn´t really seemed interested. 

“Made a lot of noise, I was about to complain already.”

“Was he home all day?”

“Can´t tell you, bunny. Sometimes I heard some growling and screaming, terrible scratching noises…but then it´s quiet for a few hours again…sounded like he´s destroying his whole furniture or something” he told me, as I made room for him so he could pass me. Slowly and carefully, he took the little step down, from the entrance area outside the door onto the sidewalk, then he turned left already, “…I was considering to call the police, but since you´re here already, I hope you can handle that now!” he said, which sounded more like an order than an ask for a favor.

“That´s why I´m here! But not as a cop, just as a friend!” I yelled after him.

He just waved it off once with the literal meaning of ´whatever´ and went on his way, without any further word. That angered me a little, but then I just ignored it. Probably he had a reason for being in this mood.

Strangely motivated by that, I rang the doorbell for a second time.

I was waiting for another few moments, but he still wasn´t answering me. “Probably he´s asleep”, I figured then, shrugging my shoulders a little, although nobody could see me probably.

I joined the sidewalk and got on my way home again. At least that question was settled now: The research would be first in line. Probably not a bad idea anyways.

 

POV Nick

 

I actually was doing pretty well for the last few hours. Jerking off made it a lot better, cold water every now and then and it nearly felt alright. But since the last half hour, it got a worse again. A lot worse. I wasn´t stopping myself from roaring anymore, every time I felt like it. I had enough of other problems than the neighbors.

Then, the doorbell rang, and I wasn´t sure, if I should really answer it. I decided to pick up the phone besides the apartment door and just listen. When I found out that it was Judy again, I really was wrestling with my mind, if I should answer her or not. I wanted to get it over with so badly, I wanted to end it, finally. But I just couldn´t. I surely was not the only one who had it this badly, and others had survived it before too, I figured. I couldn´t just ruin such a friendship because I´m too weak to stand through that once.

I heard the entrance door being opened, and then another voice. I was pretty sure it was the grumpy old hedgehog from above me, who never really was talking to me or anybody else. But he certainly was talking to Judy now, and I heard every single word of that. That she knew about it already made me gasp a little, but it wasn´t too surprising actually. I had anticipated, that it wouldn´t take her long to find out.

What the hedgehog said to her made me a little angry though. If somebody would talk about Judy the way he was talking about me right now, I wasn´t sure if I could keep my calm as good as she did. What Judy said in defense of me, actually made me weak in the knees a little. She was about to help me as a friend, and not just as a cop. That sentence made me forget all the pain and the displeasure for a second. That was the best moment of my day so far.

Now -for a second- I even was considering to answer her, but I felt so flattered, that I probably just couldn´t. And if I answered her just now, it would have been obvious that I had been listening, and that was not appropriate at all. And I couldn´t just discuss all of that with her over the line to the entrance door. Face to face would probably drive me crazy in a couple of seconds, I couldn´t risk that either.

Even at her second ringing, I just kept staring on my feet and sighed a little.

Talking to her on the phone must be a lot easier, I figured. I would answer her for sure, the next time she called.

Luckily, she gave it up for now. I kept on standing there with the phone on my ears for another few moments, until I realized that she was gone already. I hung up and felt the itching to reappear again. Without further ado, I left the door and went for the still filled up, cold bathtub again.

 

POV Judy

 

Finally arrived at home, I changed my police outfit to something much more lightly and much more comfortable: Just underwear.

With a big jump, I threw myself onto my bed, landed on my chest and kept on laying there for a minute or two, my face buried into the cool matrass below me. That calmed me down somewhat, and it also cleared my mind a little. Just what I needed.

 

I turned around and looked at the phone, which I had thrown onto the matrass as well. There was still nothing. No new messages from anybody.

I turned off it´s brightly illuminated screen, and then I saw my own reflection on the glass. I looked good. A bit tired, but still good. I gave myself a little smile and remembered who I was again. That gave me back a bit of self-confidence, and that made me thinking of Nick again. About the great time I had with him so far, about all the cool and unforgettable moments, and last but not least, about his body. Beginning by his pointy ears which turned black on tips, the relaxed emerald green eyes, the beautiful red fur that also turned darker on his paws and on his tail, at the cream-colored fur on his chest and under his chin and his natural coolness. I never told him, but I also loved his general style of moving about, Smooth but precisely, elegant but somewhat powerful. His long and sexy tail always calmly on the ground behind or around him.

But he´s so much more than just his wonderful body. He´s funny, clever, a little bit savage from time to time, but overall very friendly and open hearted to everybody. Now, I couldn´t even compare him to who he was the first time I met him anymore. He has never really been unfriendly to anybody at all, since he was a Police Officer.

But his behavior today really wondered me a little. I have never seen him acting like this before. But when it was as bad as Cammy and Wolfheart had described it, it made a lot of sense actually. It probably really wasn´t his fault.

A little grin crept onto my face, as I remembered what Max said earlier. About the last option that could probably help him a little. Now, that I was a lone, I didn´t stop myself from thinking out those dirty fantasies. I imagined Nick touching himself roughly. Gliding his paws down his long and sexy stomach, over the well trained muscles, without a stop to his big, stiff and beautiful…

“What does a fox penis look like when it was erect? Out of it´s ´sheath´?” I wondered, “How big would that be? About four inches?”

I imagined him to be a little bigger, compared to a regular sized bunny, but I had no idea about the shape of that at all. Since I was in a dead end there, I decided to get off my bed and go for my computer once again.

I started it up, waited for it to boot and then I opened the internet browser. This time, I wanted to find out more details. All the details there where to know. I´ve never seen a lot of pornographic material, just a few tries of that in my youth, but I never really was into it. Now I was, certainly. Now I wanted to see some action. A fox in action.

It didn´t took me long to find something. I started a video of a fox-couple, who were laying on a bed and just started making out with each other already. Both of them weren´t the most beautiful foxes I´ve ever seen. He had brown fur with a few black spots here and there, she wore a mixture of black and white, his ears where to short in my opinion and her tail was a little too messed up. But I wasn´t really interested in that anyways. I wanted other sorts of details, and I got them pretty quickly, because they started undressing each other within the first minute of the video. It was not, what I would call, a high-quality video. It was badly filmed, shaking and not even sharply focused, but it did the job for me. Compared to the size of his body, his penis didn´t seem to be that huge, a little over three inches I guessed, and the vixen in the video wasn´t too afraid of that either. The shape of it was pretty sexy though, the flat, oval tip and the different widths of the shaft turned me on somewhat, and when I was completely honest, something in that size would probably be enough for me anyways. She took it into her mouth at the first initial sight of it and kept on sucking for a few minutes, then they switched positions and the main part of their act began.

But the rest of the video really wasn´t very special. Considering, that it would go on for over fifteen minutes, I lightheartedly skipped a few minutes of position changes, unbearably bad fake moaning and breathing from her, and went straight for the finale. That shocked me a little now though. The shape of his penis had suddenly changed somewhat from the beginning. At the base of it, there was a big, round, knot-like thingy suddenly, and it had increased his total length to something close to five inches now. I still wasn´t too scared of the total length of it, but the width of that thing really worried me a little. Just before their climaxes, he sent one very powerful thrust into her and pushed that big, fat knot into her vagina as well. That really did it for them, because the mixture of juices was to be seen soon afterwards. I kept on staring at that as if it was a car accident. It looked like they even were locked together because of that thing, but I certainly did not look like it was hurting her too much. She obviously was enjoying it too.

I however decided, that if it should really go this far between me and Nick, I wanted to start it slowly and gain some experience with it first. I always liked the idea of licking or sucking on it anyways. Not sure if this was a fetish or not, but I always found it exciting to try that one day. It probably was a good technique to get used to it and start things off anyways.

The fox guy in that video didn´t exactly look smaller than Nick in body size, probably he was even an inch taller than him. So, maybe Nick would be endowed somewhat equally as him, I figured. And he probably was not a porn-star either, although he had the looks to be one, I told myself with a little giggle.

“I could handle that” I concluded then, the rest of my thoughts still really dirty and messed up in my mind.

It actually really wasn´t looking impossible, and the thought of having something like that inside me, turned me on very much suddenly. I certainly was in the mood to do it by myself right now, and I wasn´t stopping myself this time. It felt right, and therefore it was right.

But I wanted to do it while thinking about Nicks body, and not seeing that cheap porn film, which I had closed as soon as it was over. I imagined Nick rubbing and massaging his raging shaft and I imagined tasting it with my tongue, until he pushed it past my lips and let me try to take as much of it into my mouth as possible. Spurred on by that, I started touching myself quite vigorously. I was laying on my bed and just let it happen.

After I was done, I came to the conclusion, that I wanted that to be more than just a fantasy. I wanted to try that out as soon as possible, and I told myself that I wasn´t totally chanceless at him anyways. Maybe he really was in heat because of me, I really was wishing for it to be like that now.

I went to take a shower to clean myself up and to calm myself down from that a little, which was just perfect right now.

With that refreshed mind of mine, I went back to my computer, cleared the browser history and shut it down afterwards. Hungrily, I went for my fridge and ate the last few carrots, which my parents had sent me in a big package a few days ago.

Having gained new powers from that, I reached out for my phone again and searched his contact. I wanted to know how he was doing, and maybe, just maybe, he would talk to me now. 


	6. Chapter 6 - The confession

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 6 – The confession (POV Judy)

“Hey Judy!” he greeted me, after had waited for a couple of seconds. He called me by my real name again, which wasn´t happening too often either. He sounded a little out of breath, but not as bad as I anticipated, “…sorry for the late answer, had to get out of the bathtub first…” he explained.

“It´s fine, don’t worry. How are you doing?”

“I surely had better days in my life before” he sighed, “…but right now it´s fine, I guess. Has been worse earlier today…”  
“Your neighbor told me that as well” I chuckled with a little smile, which he obviously couldn´t see.

“Yeah, I was wondering if someone heard me, but I couldn´t help it anyways…” he confessed.

“So…do you want to talk about it, finally?” I asked him, sounding a little too harsh with that in my opinion.

“No, not really. But you´ve found out what it is by now anyways, haven’t you?” he asked back, sounding slightly upset now.

“You really thought I wouldn’t find out?”

“No, I never even doubted it” he replied with another sigh.

“So, why didn´t you tell me in the first place?”

“Would you tell anybody about that?”

“Well, you told Bogo about the spring time issues of your species, why not me?” I threw at him, without thinking about it twice.

He sighed very noticeably, but he didn´t say anything.

“We always talk to each other! About everything…” I calmed myself down a little, “I was so worried about you all day long…”

“Carrots, listen…” he spoke out slowly. His breathing was getting a little heavier, clearly hearable, “…I _absolutely_ didn´t meant to hurt you! I would never do that, I’m… I…”

At this moment, his voice became almost silent, as if he lost his train of thought after a long conversation.

“What’s happening with him?” the thought quickly appeared in my head, “Is this another effect of the spring ‘illness’ or is it..?”

“I just… _love_ you far too much for that…” he added very lowly. He left a long and uncomfortable pause after saying that.

I didn´t knew what to answer.

“Did he really just say he loved me? Is it actually true?” I thought to myself in slight shock, but of course a little flattered about hearing it.

“Just in opposite, I was trying to save you” he continued very slow and carefully.

“To save me from what?” I asked, now pretty lowly as well.

He sighed once again, he even sounded like he was crying a little, because the pitch of his still voice was a lot higher than normally.

“To save you from myself, Judy” he clarified, “…you know… the itching and burning on my skin literally made a monster out of me, and I mean it. It drove me insane! To a certain degree, the cold water helps a little, but when it becomes too much, I start shredding things apart with my claws, rolling around on the floor and screaming in pure helplessness...” he explained lowly.  
Hearing that made me feel very bad suddenly, I had no idea that it was this bad. I surely didn´t want to hurt him either, with what I said earlier, but that would be hard to explain right now.

“Oh…” I just said instead.

“Yeah…that´s why I didn´t want to talk to you this morning. Because I was scared of myself…”

“I feel so sorry now!”

“It´s not your fault, Judy, it´s-“

“No?” I interrupted him quickly, to make him rethink that last phrase. Actually, I was hoping, he would take back what he just said.

Silence. Long and embarrassing silence.

Then he sighed. “Well, yeah…you´re right, it actually is your fault!” he confessed then.

My heart skipped a beat because of that. I couldn´t hide a probably cute little yelp of joy, he wasn´t sure what that meant though, but he had no way of turning back now, so he finished it like a man.

“I…I… …I have fallen for you a long time ago already. The spring time just made me feel that quite badly now…”  


POV Nick

 

I´ve finally told her. That went faster than I was wishing for, but it just happened, and now I couldn´t take back what I said anymore. Now she knew about it.

I just was hoping she would understand, that was all that mattered. Of course, I was hoping that she would reply my feelings for her, but I anticipated just a very awkward situation between us now. Probably it was just a childish hope of mine, probably I was supposed to just stay the ´best friend´ forever. But telling her felt right, no matter what was going to happen later.

 

“You…you…” she whispered lowly, and it sounded like she was a little unable to speak, “You love me too?” she asked back, nearly crying but very joyfully.

I nearly fell into unconsciousness hearing that. That made me forget everything else.

“T-Too?” I asked back in pure disbelief. I felt like I was flying all over sudden.

“Oh I´m so glad somebody finally said it!” she answered happily.

“You mean so much to me, Judy! You changed my whole life, you made everything so much better!”

“I was so worried, that it would make things awkward if I told you sooner!” she told me, still in that excited, highly pitched voice.

“Me too! But how could I have told you sooner?” I stuttered back, totally perplex.

“You couldn´t, you´re the predator! I´m so sorry I didn´t understand that earlier!” she told me, still very released and happy, “I was thinking the whole day, about how I could possibly help you…”

Just as she told me that, the itching on my body began to reappear again, quickly. I just remembered something that really stressed me: Now, I had to tell her about that one thing too.

“Umm…yeah…” I answered slowly, scratching my itching arm which was holding the phone onto my ear. She just simply giggled at that, she probably knew about it.

“I had fun imagining that already” she let me know then, and that relaxed me a lot. She didn´t even mind about doing ´that´ with me.

“I´ve heard a few very interesting stories and experiences from other some canines today…” she chuckled.

“My god, Carrots!” I sighed, but actually a little more relaxed again.

“Hahaha, I´m sorry, you fluffy monster” she giggled.

“You know, that they probably weren´t joking?” I asked her, now with a little more self-confidence again, “because it´s actually just getting worse again…even hearing your voice drives me crazy!”  
“I was hoping for it! You´re the most cute and yet handsome guy I´ve ever met in my life! I was dreaming about this for so long already…”

Her sudden confessions, and mine too, seemed to flatter the both of us really much now, as it seemed, because another, slightly awkward silence paused the call for a few moments. But that still wasn´t the only thing that bothered me at the moment. Alone the thought of her let my whole body shake in anticipation of sweet release. I looked down my stomach and noticed, that I was on half-mast already, and that the urge to touch it has reappeared again as well. But the itching and burning still wasn´t getting less, it got worse with every second.

“But Judy, honestly, I´m a little scared!” I told her straight forward, “I really don’t want to hurt you, and I cannot guarantee that…” in that very moment, the burning came back into my ears as well again, and again, I wanted to scream loudly because of the sudden displeasure, “Ahhh, shit…” I cursed, frantically trying to shake it off, “…I´m sorry, it just is coming back again” I sighed, helplessly scratching myself.

I threw myself onto the couch and tried to rub my back against that to make it at least bearable.

“Y-yeah…” I panted hardly, “I´m…I´m sorry I have to tell you like this…but if you really want to help me, we have to skip the romantic stuff for now. Or you have to wait for a few weeks…” I told her, hissing in pain. I knew that probably even sounded a little self-interested, but now that she knew, she would probably understand it.

“Nick! I won´t let you suffer from that any longer, I´ll be there in a min-“

“No! My flats a giant mess, I look horrible and…”

“Do you think I care about that?” she asked furiously, “I trust you completely, and I´m not scared of you! I never was!”

I really was stressed now, but I had no other way than facing it. She could probably hear my scratching and rolling around through the phone already. I wasn´t really able to answer her.

“Don´t go anywhere, I´m on my way!” And with that, she hung up the call.

I just threw my phone on the couch and kept on rolling all over the hard, wooden floor of my living room.

Just thinking about her triggered every muscle in my body. I could feel my mind turning off completely and started yelling in pure rage and fear of myself. The last bit of judgement told me to let it all out now, in order to protect her from my primal urges afterwards, I needed to lose all of the energy I had left in my body. I did that for a couple of moments, as it felt like, but I couldn´t really tell how long it was actually.

That worked out pretty well. Soon, I just kept on laying there besides the wall next to the couch in my living room, heavily panting and with heavy arms and legs now. The pain was a little less actually, but all of my senses were blurred a little, which wasn´t too comfortable either.

I felt like crying, I didn´t really wanted her to see me like that. But then I heard her already, and there was no way of getting up, getting myself dressed in anything or clear up at least the ground, before she would find me. I couldn´t do anything about it, so I just kept on laying there.

“Nick!” I heard her screaming in shock, as she entered the living room and saw, what was going on. Immediately, her scent made my mind freak out again. Soon after she came into the room, she turned on the lights, and that stressed me even more sadly.

My eyes widened in horror of myself, I tried everything I could to just keep on laying there, not chasing after her. I hugged myself tightly, claws out, drawing blood from my own back, and rolling on the floor in panic again.

“Nick! Calm down, I´m here! I´m here…” she told me in a soft and caressing voice.

“Judy! Please help me!” I cried, as I suddenly felt her soft paws on my face. That immediately stopped me from panicking.

_I loved her so much for not freaking out at my sight and not blaming me for anything, I actually thought about proposing to her already. Not today, obviously, but probably, when all of that was over. She was the one I wanted to be with, for the rest of my life._

 

Her presence noticeably calmed down the burning on my skin, but her scent was still messing with my better judgement very badly. I tried to hide it for as long as possible, but then it reached a point, where I couldn´t stand it any longer. This bunny was mine, and I needed do claim her right now, once and for all!

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7/7.2 - Taming the beast (sex)

**  Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 7 / 7.1 – Taming the beast (POV Judy)

I have never done the way towards his place faster than right now. Anticipating, that he probably couldn´t open the door for me, I took the spare key with me, which he gave me in case of emergencies, and had it ready in my paws, the whole way I had to cover.

When I arrived, I even heard him a little from the sideway in front of the building. Not very loud, but I was pretty sure that it was him, who made these loud scratching and rolling and wincing noises.

I didn´t even waste any time to wait for the doorbell, I just rushed the entrance with the key and went up the stairs. I unlocked his door in an equally short time, and when I opened the door, there wasn´t a single light activated in his flat. The small amount of daylight which made it through the shutters of his windows illuminated the rooms of his flat just very poorly, and it was not enough for me to really see anything. I wondered a little, why he didn´t turn on at least the lights in his living room, but then I remembered that foxes were equipped with pretty solid night vision. At the first glance over the living room, I couldn´t really make out where he was. Just some wincing and panting came from where his couch normally was. Then I spotted his silhouette, laying on the ground and shaking pretty vigorously.

I wasted no more time and turned on the lights with the switch besides the door. Now I finally saw him, laying there on the floor in pain and misery, a little curled up and totally nude. He was facing the wall currently, his back showing towards me and his tail totally flat on the ground. His whole body was shaking like crazy, and overall, it really was a terrifying look.

“Nick?” I nearly shouted at him, coming closer without the slightest bit of hesitation. I just wanted to help him, I wanted him to get better from that. More than anything else.

He was fighting something with all the strength he got, he had his arms wrapped around himself and dug his own claws into his back. I didn´t know why he did that, but I needed to stop him from harming himself immediately.

“Nick! Calm down please! I´m here! I´m here…” he told him softly, caressing his long snout with my paws carefully. He still panicked a little, but his eyes focused on me now.

„Judy, please help me!” he winced helplessly.

I´ve never ever -not even close- witnessed this vulnerable side of him. It was always him, who said: “Never let them see, that the get to you…”, and I always believed that he actually was never getting out of his cool.

But what he currently showed me, was the exact opposite of that. But now that he showed me this side of him as well, I loved him even more. I couldn´t blame him for acting like this, I knew what he was dealing with.

He was lying on his back now, still breathing heavily and with panic in his eyes, but my touch had calmed him down somewhat. While I waited for him to get used to it a little, I took the first closer look at the living room, which I used to know pretty well by now, and he wasn´t lying about that either. There were claw-mark´s everywhere, feathers from a pillow where lying around on the floor, clothes and other little objects where spread everywhere. I certainly understood now, why he has been blocking all day. But I didn´t care about that right now.

He still was shaking noticeably, he had a really fearful expression. I decided to hug him carefully and wait for his reaction. His whole body felt tense. But warm, wonderfully warm and strong. His fur was not as soft as normally though, probably because of the cold water, I guessed.

I didn´t care, it still felt good, having him in my arms, and it got even better, when he put his arms around me carefully as well. I wanted to keep it like that for a while, but then it suddenly came over me, and it just happened. I kissed him for the first time. It felt good, fantastically good. Not only did it feel like an adventure, it just felt right. I wanted to make him feel comfortable, and I guessed that was just what he needed. He stared deeply into my eyes for a second, then he started licking over my face carefully. That was the best feeling I ever had. He felt warm, strong, soft, and his scent still drove me crazy with lust. Although it wasn´t even two hours ago, when I imagined doing that, I wanted to do it with him right now even more. I wanted to explore his body, I wanted to touch him, I wanted to taste him!

But he still was tense. It still wasn´t done with that, he probably still tried to fight it, but then, he certainly looked like he couldn´t stand it anymore. I wasn´t wrong.

He shook his head in displeasure of the following, and he started growling wildly and powerful.

“I´m so sorry, Judy!” he warned me then, before he flipped me onto the hard ground with a powerful turn and climbed on top of me, “You know I love you more than anything else, but I just can´t stop myself anymore! Forgive me!” he said.

He was kneeling above me, his strong stomach heaving up and down with his breathing. I didn´t expect it to be this rough, but I still wasn´t mad at him. I found it a little cute even, that he apologized beforehand for what was about to come.

I looked into his at him closely, one last time before it began, and his eyes where sparking with lust all over sudden. I just gave him a confident little smile, before he started kissing me wildly and then slowly began moving his rough but skilled tongue down my neck slowly, until he reached the first button of my top. He managed to pull it over my head faster than I was able to look, and he just threw it without caring about it anymore. And he certainly wasn´t to be stopped working his tongue down my body further. Not that I had complained, over all I really enjoyed that treatment, but now I was this exposed to him, I actually was a tiny bit scared. I tried not to show it though, and to distract myself by thinking of something else. I remembered the details I wanted to find out about him earlier today, and that instantly made me forget everything else. I tried taking a glimpse at his lower area. But right he was covering my view with his head and I couldn´t see it therefore. It wondered me a little, that I wasn´t taking a look at it earlier, because he was naked when I got here already, but soon I was distracted by something else. Just as he arrived at the waistband of my pants, something very familiar happened, something I really couldn’t need right now. For the second time in a row, the lights went out completely. It was probably another power cut.

Now, that I was sort of trapped under a heat-influenced fox, a predator with fantastic night vision, I was a little more scared suddenly. My breathing became heavier from the little panic that build up in my mind, and I was hoping it wouldn´t be too bad, but Nick seemed to notice that also. He stopped in his tracks for a second and lifted up his body, giving me the chance to save myself from his lustful desires, if I really wanted to. He didn´t like that obviously, but he did it just for me. For my safety. For my well-being.

That alone proved it for me: He loved me with all he got. He tried to save me, against the strongest lead he had at the moment, and just thinking about that made my heart jump a little. That really made me happy.

I decided to trust him with what whatever he was doing.   
“Do it, Nick!” I told him, “Make me yours!” I whispered into his ears, just before he was coming closer to me again.

I was just able to see some silhouettes, but he did what I told him and undid my pants and underwear with the same ease as with my t-shirt. That felt really dirty and really frightening for the first moment, but then, when I got used to the sudden impact of his rough tongue, which he moved from my belly downwards to my lower area, it was the best and definitively hottest experience I´ve ever had in my life. Now I wanted him to give me all he got.

 

Chapter 7.1 (POV Judy)

 

“Oh Nick!” I moaned, “Yes!” I cried in pleasure. He was pushing his wet, thick and very skilled tongue into my sweet spot without any further ado and started eating me out like a maniac. That turned me on so badly, I nearly lost my mind because of it.

If I only had known how good that felt, I would have confessed to him a lot sooner.

He also used his paws to stretch my entrance further apart than it was already, in order to go even deeper with his tongue. He was a little rough with his touch though, I really didn´t get a lot of time to get used to it. But it felt good, new and fantastically exciting. I wanted it to never end, and I was curious if it could possibly get any better.

Then, I got a little distracted by something else. One of my feet stroked something very hard and really wet. It felt thick, fleshy, pretty solid and was smeared with a gooey substance at the end. I gulped in slight fear. I was pretty sure it was his penis, and it felt freaking massive. It felt so much bigger than anticipated. I gave it a few more strokes on purpose to explore it a little better, and to find out what I would have to deal with. Every time I did that, it sent a little jolt though his body. I could really feel his tension already.

For now, I actually was a little lucky that I couldn´t see it. I already imagined being impaled by that, and seeing it beforehand wouldn´t make me less nervous, I figured.

Soon, he had enough of the teasing though. He lifted me into the air with his paws, as if I had the weight of a feather, and carried me towards the couch besides us, I believed. I really had no orientation anymore. The evening light that shone though the columns of the jalousie wasn´t enough for me to see something else than the shades of his body and the edges of the furniture.  

A second later he laid me down onto something much softer than the ground, and I could feel his breath right on my face again. He licked over my face with his tongue once again and then he began massaging my shoulders with his paws. His breath felt hot and exciting, the air felt electric.

My legs where hanging over the edge of the couch, widely spread, and he was standing between my feet, carefully but relentlessly coming closer to me.

Then I felt it on my belly. His thick, hard and in size comparison huge erection was resting on my belly and smearing it with a quite noticeable amount of the sticky substance. He gave me a few seconds to get used to, and play around with it with my paws, and I tried my best to find out as much as I could. It just felt like it looked in the porn film I was watching. His big, fat knot was fully exposed already, as it felt like, and he currently rested it exactly over the entrance to my tight, virgin pussy. That send a shiver down my spine. The tip of it reached up to my breasts nearly.

“And he wants to push all of that into me?” I asked myself, not believing it either. He was spreading a lot of his pre-cum all over my belly and breasts already, I felt all sticky and slicked up after a few moments. He really must be pent up and holding it back for a long time by now, I figured.

After half a minute of that, he grabbed his cock with his paws and slowly but forcefully guided its tip down my stomach, to line it up with my tight waiting entrance.

He still growled wildly from time to time, and it didn´t sound like he was to be stopped anymore. He did his best not to rush it, but nevertheless he started pressing it into me utterly relentless and powerful. The tip slid in with relative ease, which wondered me a little, but it immediately felt awesome. He stretched me out to new limits, even with just the first few inches of his massive shaft, and I just laid there and gasped at the amazing sensation. It kept on getting better though. He kept on pushing and added inch after inch the to the pleasure I already had. He pinned my down by my shoulders and kept on shoving it in.

“Oh my god, yes! Give me more of that!” I moaned lustfully.

He gave me more of that, even more than I believed was possible. It eventually started hurting a little. There was a size difference between our species, obviously, and I underestimated it by a lot, as it turned out. But I was still confident that I could get used to it. It felt so good, I had to get used to it, I loved it so much.

Then I felt it. His knot was pushing against the folds of my amazingly wet vagina. I gasped in slight fear. Luckily, he did it like the fox guy in the video and started pulling his massive penis out of me again, just to ram it back in a second later. That felt so good, I started crying in pleasure. I was not ashamed to moan loudly, as he started building up a rhythm and fucking me like there was no tomorrow. He just kept on thrusting his big and hard fox penis into me over and over again.

“Oh yes” I heard him moaning, “take it all! Take all my fucking…”

I figured there was no need to reply, I just let him enjoy it and did exactly that on my own as well. From that moment I knew, I never wanted another sex partner in my life. I probably wouldn´t be able to enjoy a bunny sized penis anymore, although I never tried it. The sheer size of his maleness even straightened out my stomach, every time he pushed it all the way into me, and I couldn´t get enough of that, once I got used to it. It threw me over the edge in a matter of minutes, the restless pounding made me feel like I was in heaven, and it got even better, when he picked up the pace once again. His thrusts became deeper, his huge knot hit the entrance of my already wrecked vagina over and over again, and this size of his penis made my belly expand quite noticeable, even for him, but I still wanted more. It wasn´t stopping him either, so there was no need to tell him. I was so close to hit my climax already, my body was already preparing for the juices to be released. But then he stopped in his tracks for a second, his cock still deep inside me, heavily panting from all the thrusting. His penis was shoved in to the limit inside me, and his paws were still resting on my shoulders. Then, without a warning, he started pushing again, hard. That made me yelp in panic a little, but it wasn´t stopping him. He wouldn´t spare me that, not even at the first time, as it seemed.

“I´m sorry, this is probably going to hurt a little” he warned, “but you have to take the knot as well!” he panted, already pressing it in with all the force he could bring up, “I know you can do it!”, he encouraged me.

I wasn´t really able to speak because of the immense feelings he sent through my body with his actions. He had stretched me out so widely already, but it still didn´t fit. It just was too large.

“Do you…ahh…do you really need to?” I wanted to know in slight fear, while he still kept on stretching me out to new limits. I never knew there was this much room inside me. Now it was just a very small degree between pain and pleasure for me. “Goddamn…ahh…you´re so fucking huge!” I screamed.

His knot must be so close to slipping inside me every second.

“Yeah, I need too” he sighed in immense pleasure, “I love you so much, this feels so…” In that very moment, it finally slipped inside me with a loud pop, “Fuck yes, that´s it!” he sighed in great relief now.

For me it was nothing but just painful in the first moment. “Oh my fucking god!” I screamed loudly, panting heavily from the pain. It took me a little moment to get used to it, then I had the most intense orgasm of my life so far. I couldn’t feel my legs anymore, I felt like I was flying, and the pain I had earlier turned into pure pleasure suddenly. I never wanted to miss that one single day of my life again. Now I was sure, that I would get used to this, if that was the price I had to pay.

“There it comes!” he warned me, hugging me very tightly and lifting me of the sofa with it. I wasn´t sure what he meant, but then I could feel it already. He pumped his sperm into me one cup after another. I could already feel the pressure from the sheer volume rising inside me already. I didn´t think it was possible, with that knot blocking my entrance, but it leaked out of my pussy really badly already, as he still kept on coming.

“Oh my god, Nick! That is so sexy!” I told him, still panting heavily, “That was so awesome!”

He kept on enjoying the rest of his breathtaking orgasm, and when it finally had faded away, I felt his tongue liking over my face again. I mimicked his gestures with great pleasure, and everything felt just perfect and wonderful.

“Please don´t pull it out already!” I panted lowly, still enjoying the tension of the afterglow.

He granted my wish, laid himself down onto the couch with me on top of him, and he still kept on hugging me with his arms. His thick, pulsating and wonderfully warm foxhood still deeply inside my widely spread, wet dripping pussy.

“We need to do that every single day!” I whispered with a happy chuckled. He just kissed me again and cuddled himself into me.

“Thank you so much for that!” he whispered sleepily, “You made my life so much better today!”

 …We can do that whenever and as much as you want!” he added, sounding like he was falling asleep already.

“I´m going to keep you for the rest of my life” I replied with a happy giggle, pretty tired as well all over sudden.

“I´m yours” he said before we fell asleep completely, “Now and forever!” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8/8.3 - The best morning ever (sex)

** Chapter 8/8.3 – The best morning ever (POV Judy) **

****

The first moment I woke up this morning, I felt fantastic. I was surrounded by something wonderfully warm, soft and unbelievably cuddly. Nick still had his strong arms around me, his chin snuggled against the base of my ears and his fluffy tail around me, to protect me from whoever might wanted to harm me. He had the most adorable and peaceful little slumber I´ve ever witnessed in my life, his chest was heaving up and down very gently, and I could literally sense how much he needed that sleep after all he has been through in the last time.  

Thinking of that, I noticed that I felt very sticky on my lower area, and that it still hurt a tiny little bit. Not much, but still to be noticed. Although I still haven’t seen it in the light, I could tell that he was not small. Not even for a fox. But I liked it yesterday nevertheless, I wanted to gain more new experiences with him as soon as possible. I felt a little dirty, thinking about it like this, but I couldn´t help myself, it was just too awesome.

I always dreamed about being this close to him, and now that I was, it really freaked me out just thinking about it.

I didn´t want to wake him up though, it was really comfortable for me right now anyways. So, I figured it would be a good start to at least find out how late it was, but since I couldn´t move anywhere without waking him up, I couldn´t reach out for my phone either. There already was shining daylight through the columns of the shutter, but it wasn´t enough to make the clock in his living room readable for me. I decided to cuddle myself into his fur once again and sleep for another little while.

About what felt like five minutes later, I suddenly got woken up pretty harshly. The lights in the living room turned themselves on somehow and made my eyes hurt quite badly for the first moment. Now I just remembered the latest power cut, which happened yesterday. It must have taken them until now to fix it.

“Ugh, goddammit…” I cursed lowly, but loud enough to wake him up, as it seemed.

When he also opened his eyes, he immediately covered them with his paws and tried turning away in discomfort. I giggled a little at that, it was so awesomely cute. When he got used to the sudden brightness as well, his expression turned into a happy little smile and he stretched himself shortly. I had turned around in the meanwhile, facing the sleepy fox and stroking his knees with my feet from time to time.

He hugged me very slowly but lovingly, and then kissed my head carefully.

“Good morning, Nicky!” I greeted him with another joyful giggle, because he began licking over my head with his tongue.

“Good morning, Carrots!” he replied with his deeply pleasing, calm voice, “You are fine, as it seems?” he asked me then, a little shocked all over sudden. He must have been remembering what happened yesterday.

“I´m very fine!” I calmed him down, returning the kiss he gave me.

“I hope I wasn´t too rough yesterday!”

“It was a little rough, but I sort of liked it!” I chuckled mischievously, “Although I couldn´t see anything…”

That confused him even more, I assumed because he is a fox and was able to see perfectly well during that yesterday.

“There was another power cut, as it seemed” I explained, “That´s why the lights are on right now also. It took them the whole night to fix it…”

“Oh no” he sighed, but with a tiny little grin, “The chief is going to be pissed about this, isn´t he?”

„I don´t care too much about that right now. I´m just lucky you´re well again!“

„I love you so much for saving me last night! I´ve never been happier before in my whole life!“ he confessed, „…but I was so scared of myself!“

„I was not scared of you. I trusted you totally!”

“Really? Why? How?”

“…the moment the lights blacked out and I couldn´t see anymore…You even stopped yourself for a second and gave me the chance of running away!“

„I did?“

„That was the moment I decided, that I want to keep that crazy, charming and somewhat handsome fox for the rest of my life!“

When I said that, he hugged me even tighter and kissed me once again.

„You saved me from so much pain and misery yesterday, I don´t even know how to ever make it up to you!“

„You don’t have to make it up to me for anything! You already made it up to me by confessing to me!“ I told him proudly.

„You´re the only girl I ever had real feelings for, ever!“ he replied, „…and you noticed, how hard that hit me the last days!“

“I never thought I would see you like this someday…” I told him with a cheeky smile, “But now I´m glad it happened!”

“See me like this?”

I didn´t even need to use any words to answer him, I just hinted at the ground with my head.

“Oh yeah, that…” he chuckled, “My whole flat looks like that, probably!”

“You think I could take a shower?” I asked with a dirty smile, pointing downwards our stomachs.

“Oh, yeah…that is probably not a bad idea…” he chuckled.

Then he got up from the couch and lifted me into the air with his strong arms. He kissed me lovingly, hugged me once again, and with that he put me back on my feet.

“The bathroom won´t look much better than the rest of my place” he warned me, still feeling a little ashamed about it as it seemed.

I just giggled joyfully. I was just talking the first closer look at his beautiful body, now being illuminated and in its naked form. Although his fur was a little messed up, and stained in certain substances in some place, he was the most gorgeous thing I´ve ever seen in my life.

He didn´t mind me staring though, because he was doing the same. He just smiled at my probably really dirty gaze, and I didn´t mind about it either.

“Stop staring already, carrots!” he grinned mischievously, “that look isn´t getting any better!”

“It doesn´t need to be better…” she chuckled.

“You want to shower first or not?” he asked, making his way towards the bathroom already.

I didn´t say anything and just followed him. He had stopped in front of the door and kept it open for me like a gentleman, but I took him with me and pulled him into his bathtub with me as well.

When I activated the water from the shower, it came out freezing cold and shocked me quite badly, compared to the warmth I got from his body earlier. He seemed to be quite used to it.

“Do you shower this cold all the time?” I asked him, as he set it to a warmer and more comfortable temperature, covering me from the remaining cold water.

“No, I don’t. It just helped against the itching the best…” he explained, still having his arms around me.

I reached out for his orange-smelling fur shampoo, which I liked really much on him anyways, and started rubbing it into the white fur on his stomach. He poured some of the liquid into his paws and started working it into my fur as well.

Pretty soon, we stood in a wonderfully soft, warm and good smelling cloud of foam and kissed each other again with great passion. It was probably the best shower I ever had in my life. When he hugged me, his sheath rubbed against my lower belly from time to time, and I liked it. The touch of his body turned me on even more, than I ever imagined it could. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to explore his body, I couldn´t deny that I wanted sex with him again, and so did he as it felt like. But not here in the bathtub, he didn´t seem to be too convinced of it either. He didn´t stop teasing me though. He was so good with his hands, so gentle and caring, it nearly drove me insane. I had no alternative from teasing him back, and I loved that too.

 

POV Nick

 

She had stroked it with her hands a couple of times, when she was rubbing the shampoo in my fur, and she was stroking it even more with her soft and well-trained stomach when I hugged her and she cuddled her head into my chest vigorously. I couldn’t deny that it made me hot for more already. I didn´t stop her with what she was doing of course, when she began touching it on purpose. She caressed my sheath with both of her delicate little paws right now, and just my reaction to that alone said more than a thousand words. Now I just realized, that she hadn´t actually seen it, before I just had my way in the dark with her yesterday, and now it made even more sense to me, why she was this interested in playing around with it. I wasn´t complaining anyways, but I figured that there were better places for that than the bathroom. Although she had teased the first few inches out of its furry housing already, I activated the water from above once again, and we finished our shower, before we got out of the bathtub. Now she could take a closer look at it without any foam or other substances blocking the view.

“My god that looks so hot!” she told me with a dirty grin.

“What can I say?” I chuckled back, staring at her beautiful body right in front of me, “You can have anything you want from me! Whenever you want!”

Her ears looked even cuter when they were wet, her happy smile brought so much joy into my heart every time I saw her, her petite but muscular figure was the most-sexy thing I have ever seen in my life. I already wanted to hug and make out with her again. That was pretty much what happened a moment later, because she had the same thought on her mind. She jumped into my arms, hugged me tightly and started kissing me once again.

“Anything I ask for?” she asked.

“Anything you want!”

“Then, …I wanna play around with you all day long, sexy fox!” she whispered sheepishly.

“Wanna get dried up first?”

“No, that would be a little worthless… I think we need to shower again pretty soon…”

She was right on that one, the sun heated up the room already and we would be dry in a couple of minutes anyways.

“I never knew you were this kinky” I grinned back, “But I like where this is going!”

She just grinned dirtily, “If you only knew how long I have been dreaming about this…”  
“I was too…” I confessed, “…but I couldn´t really confess it, because I´m the big, bad predator.”

“I´m glad it happened finally!”

I nodded happily, rubbing her cheeks with it. I was still carrying her in my arms, and then I decided to bring her into the living room again. Just when I sat her down onto the couch, her phone began ringing. It was laying on the table on the other end of the room, so I went towards it and checked the display for who it was. It was Bogo, predictably.

“Should I answer him?” I asked her with a cheeky grin.

“No…just…” she sighed, but she knew I wasn´t to be stopped anyways.

I already had her phone unlocked, because we knew each other´s password anyways and I had my thumb on the “answer phone call” slide-bar already.

“It´s important, probably…” I suggested with a little grin.

She sighed once again but then she smiled ironically.

“Too late” I grinned, before answering the call.

“Officer Hopps?” a very impatient Bogo asked.

“Morning Chief” I yawned patiently, making my way back towards Judy again.

“Wilde? Is that you?” he asked, a little surprised now.

“No, I just got a cold and my voice is a little rough now…” I joked, which he didn´t find too funny actually.

“It´s not the time for that right now you idio…” he said loudly, before he stopped in his tracks. Then he sighed deeply, “At least you seem to be better now…”

“Oh, I´m doing great now Chief, thanks for asking!” I replied, smiling at Judy while saying it. She took it as a hint and began distracting me for fun, by coming closer and playing around with my sheath once again. Since I was standing right before her, she had pretty good access to it, and that was effective. Not exactly what I would call helpful. It didn’t even take her ten seconds to get me aroused once again. With an evil grin on her face, she was watching me struggling.

“Good to hear!” the Chief continued, “I need you back at work ASAP! And officer Hopps as well if possible! There was another power cut yesterday, as you probably noticed, and…”

While he was talking, I tried my best to ignore her teasing for the moment and not let the chief notice it either. Sadly, her distraction worked pretty well.

“Chief…listen…ahh…just give us time until 4pm and we will help you on the nightshift” the next stroke of Judy´s paws on my length sent a shiver up my spine, “Okay?”

“Are you really better now?” he asked curiously, and now a little more calmly as well. I really had trouble answering that right now.

 

Chapter 8.3 POV Judy

“Yeah…Chief, everything is…fiiiine, very fine!” Nick assured, struggling hard to keep his calm. The faces he made where utterly joyful for me to look at, and he was looking really cute also.

“No…I´m not stressed, I´m just getting a… …massage, chief!” he lied, taking a step back to stop me from playing with his stiff shaft for a moment, which kept on growing bigger and bigger before my eyes.

“Why do I have Judy´s phone? …Good question! …She was here this morning to look after me quite kindly, and she left it here by accident…” I couldn´t help myself but grin widely at Nicks very cheap excuse. Now he certainly regrets picking up my phone. But he managed to bring it to an end with that.

“…Yeah, Chief…I´m going to talk to her later anyways, we´ll be there this afternoon, you can count on us! ...yeah, bye!” And with that he tossed my phone onto the couch and rubbed his eyes with a deep sigh, because of my happy giggling.

“Do you really think he fell for that?” I grinned at him, which shocked him a little.

“You think he knows?”

“No, not about that! But it was his idea, he gave me the hint yesterday, that I probably was the reason for your suffering…” I grinned.

“…you like that, don’t you?” he asked me with an ironic tone, pointing at my phone, “see me suffering…”

“Sometimes…yeah” I confessed.

He quickly came a step closer again, picked me up from the couch and kissed me once again. I never knew he would be this good at that, but he was, and I absolutely enjoyed exploring his mouth with my tongue, and vice versa.

Although I really enjoyed that, I also wanted to continue where he stopped me a minute earlier. I reached out for it with my arm again and gave him another dirty but also slightly dominant look.

“You really are curious, aren’t you?”

“I want it pretty badly, and I want to taste it!”

He took me by the word and laid me down onto the couch again. He made sure I had a pillow under my head and was comfortable.

“As the lady wishes” he told me then, before climbing over me and crawling forwards inch by inch. His half-unveiled pride was hanging right over my face now, and I had the freedom to do with it whatever I wanted. It was freaking massive already, and it still kept on growing bigger and longer at my touch.

“You like what you see?” he sighed deeply, as I took the first few licks over his tip with my tongue. It tasted even better than it looked, I immediately wanted more of that. He gave me more and lowered his hips a little, I didn’t even need to ask him. His massive penis was resting on my lips now and it demanded entrance already. It was utterly beautiful, it tasted exciting and it was rock-hard.

 

POV Nick

“You´re big even for a fox, aren’t you?” she asked mischievously, pushing it away from her lips with her paws for a second.

“Is that a problem?” I asked back, but she shook her head.

“I had fun yesterday! And I´m sure I´ll get used to it!”

She kept on teasing my cock with no mercy, sliding her paws up and down alongside it relentlessly, and I nearly begged her to take it in her mouth already.

“Do you…ahhh…do you mind…”  
She caressed my balls with her soft paws and began licking my shaft with her tongue once again.

“I want all of that in my mouth, show me what you can do!” she said, before she guided the tip of my penis right to her lips and opened up for me. That sensation alone made me spurt the first pre cum into her mouth. Her lips felt so wonderfully warm and soft, I couldn’t even believe it. My giant length was so hard and thick, it made her choke almost instantly, when I started pushing it into her throat carefully. That turned me on so much, I almost found myself grabbing the back of her head and shoving more of my cock into her tight little throat forcefully. She kept on struggling on it for a few moments, and she eventually got used to it a little, but there still was an inch more to go to reach the knot.

“God that feels so good!” I moaned, “You´re so tight and warm…”

She pulled away for a second and panted heavily.

“It tastes so awesome, but it is too big and too hard for that position…”

“You´re so good at that anyways!” I panted back, as she started rubbing her paws up and down my wet shaft again.

“If you get on your back, I could try to get more of it…” she suggested.

That happened in less than five seconds. Now was laying on my back and she climbed on top of me. Face to face she kissed me once again, before she told me about her fantasies again.

“Now I want you to get as much of that beast inside me as you can, and pump every drop of your delicious cum into my belly!”

“Are you sure about that? I don’t want to hurt you…”

“It´s fine, don’t worry! I have no gag reflex and I really enjoy being treated like that!”

“Really?” I asked, not even able to believe what I heard.

“Yeah, really!” she chuckled, “get on with it already!”

“Ok then, show me what you can do” I said, before she turned around and brought us into some sort of a 69 position.

My still rock-hard penis simply rested on her face now and she kept on licking its underside, while I started working my tongue into her wet dripping vagina. After a little while of teasing my cock, she grabbed it with her paws and lined up the tip with her little mouth once again. Pretty soon she started engulfing more and more of my length and it felt even better than before. She began caressing my painfully swollen balls with her paws once again, and that made me want to push it deeper into her even more. That position seemed to work a lot better now, because pretty soon I felt her lips on the base of my knot, which blew my mind completely. Now, I couldn´t be stopped from humping her face anymore and I began building up a steady rhythm to slide my whole length into her throat and back out again.

“Oh god, yes!” I moaned loudly, as she also started squeezing my knot with her paws. It was driving me insane with pleasure, and I could already feel my orgasm coming up. I couldn´t concentrate on licking her anymore, I just felt too fantastic. Just as it was about to begin, I slowed down the pace I fucked her face with, but tried to get in deeper with the next thrusts therefore. I knew that she was struggling hard on the knot, but I couldn’t help myself. I was so close to cum.

POV Judy

“There it comes!” he warned me, now nearly done with pressing his huge knot past my lips as well. I had to breathe through my nose already, but I still liked it. I loved the taste of it, the noises he made, and finally the mind-blowing orgasm he had. With one final thrust, he got his whole knot into my mouth, and then he started pumping his semen straight into my belly. Loads of it. Luckily, he noticed soon, that it was too much for me already, and pulled out his cock with another little thrust, until just the tip remained in my mouth. When he was done filling that up as well, I had to pull away completely and got hit in the face by another wave of his cum. Although that felt so dirty and messed up, I really loved it. He also spread some of it onto my head and my back.

“Holy shit, that was awesome!” he panted happily but exhausted, as he was done finally, “Are you ok?”

“I never knew you were so messy! But yeah, I´m fine!” I panted back with a chuckle.

“Goddamn I love you so much for that!”

“You know you´re gonna have to make it up to me for that right now, don’t you?” I asked him, just before he began licking my wet pussy again.

“Fuck yeah!” he panted, “I´m by far not done with you!”


	9. Chapter 9 - Stronger than ever

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 9 – Stronger than ever (POV Bogo)

We had every officer on patrol there was right now, twice as much around the electric power split and a lot of them had a double shift also, it was absolutely mental. I was sitting in my office since six in the morning, had been talking to about a hundred people already and I still didn´t have a clue where to even start searching. Nobody could tell me anything, nothing important at least. Last evening, they were cutting the wires in three different places, and no one of them got caught or could be traced. It took until morning to fix it, and the amount of stealing and other little casualties was absurd. It seemed like every thief in the whole city was prepared for that. The citizens where frightened, stayed at home from work in fear of getting attacked or robbed, and the ZPD received lots and lots of complaints about that.

At about half past three this afternoon, I must have fallen into a little slumber on my desk for a while, because I suddenly got woken up by someone who knocking on my door.

„Who is there? …I mean…come in please!“ I answered, a little surprised of course.

Although I never thought I would admit it one day, he was one of the few people I really wanted to see right now. It was the one and only ZPD Fox Officer himself, clothed in his uniform like usually, and he was full of energy and motivation as it seemed. I could really use that right now.

„Wilde! Good to see you!“

„What´s up, Chief?“ he asked back with a chummy smile. He seemed to be happier than ever.

„Nothing is up! We need a great and helpful idea on how to even approach this nightmare…”

„That´s why I´m here!“ he chuckled, sounding a little self-ironic.

„Better keep that promise!“ I warned, but still being a little cheered up now, „You´re like a thunderbolt! What happened to you?“

„I´m just happy to see you again!“ he joked with a bemused smile.

„Yeah…right… Where is Judy, is she here too?“

„She´s in our office already, she had a great idea to start with and didn´t want to waste any more time. You have some new info for us?“

I decided to not ask for more details about the sudden cure of his sickness and used the verve he brought with him.

„According to the camera footage we got from one of the places of the incident, from what Fangmeyer told me, it must have been done by somebody with good night vision. There hardly was any light and they didn´t use a flashlight either. Probably a wolf, a dog, maybe some feline, I won´t cross a fox out of the list as well…“

After those words Nick just stuck in a weird thinking pose with his hands brought to his chin for a little while. After a brief pause he started talking, „It took them longer to fix it this time…“ he began thinking loudly, „So, probably the first time they´ve done it, it wasn´t working long enough for what they had planned…. For what they needed the distraction for, I mean…“

„Good point!“ I told him, rather impressed by his way of thinking once again, „But what could that be?“

Nick kept on thinking for another little while, still standing beside the chair on the other side of my table. He seemed to be too impatient to take a seat. That was exactly the spirit I needed. But before he could say something again, somebody else knocked on the door.

“Chief, I found something pretty interesting!” a dark and rough, but also friendly male voice told me from outside, and I was pretty sure it was Wolfheart´s.

“Come in!” I told him dryly.

It was him indeed.

“Chief! I was talking to my Sister on the phone a minute ago, and she told me something pretty interesting!” he began explaining excitedly, before he noticed Nick.

“Oh, hey Nicky! You better now?” he asked.

“Yeah, I´m healed” he replied, not bothered about it at all.

“Glad to hear! …Who saved you?”

“Have a guess who did” he chuckled.

Wolfheart´s grin widened a tiny little bit. Nick surely noticed, but was totally relaxed about it. It really wasn´t easy to bring him out of his calm.

“You´re looking good though!” Wolfheart changed the topic, obviously knowing about it as well, “I looked like a monster when I had it the last time, because I scratched and punched myself because of…”

“My back and stomach isn´t looking much better…” Nick waved it off, “But I´m full of energy now!”

“That´s good to hear!” I took that catch-word and ended their chit chat, “What was your sister talking about, Max?”

“Yeah, right! She told me about a big Mafia-boss meeting or something like that. Some really serious people as the rumors go. It´s this evening, in the sex bar she is working at…”  
“Why do they do that in a sex bar?” Nick asked, “What does your sister do in a sex bar?”

“Oh, that probably sounded a little wrong…” Max chuckled back, “She´s a waitress and barkeeper there, and she knows a lot about what´s going on therefore…” he clarified.

“Do you think we could find something out about the power cut that way?” I wanted to know, why he was telling us about it in the first place.

Wolfheart just shrugged his shoulders, Nick nodded with great interest.

“I wouldn´t miss that chance, chief!” the red fox told me, being very convinced about it, “Max, can your sister get us in there somehow?”

“Yeah, probably! I´m going to ask her quickly!” he announced, already pulling his phone out of his pocked.

“Good idea!” Nick told him, as he left my office already.

“Wilde? Any other suggestions?“ I wanted to know

“Yeah…I think…” he answered, still thinking, “I´ll need her opinion on this! Send Wolfheart to our office, when he´s done with his phone call!”

“Alright, will do!” I told him, just before he left my office as well.

I leaned on my chair and slightly rolled away from the table.

“She really did it” I whispered to myself, looking at the ceiling still in slights disbelief, “She saved him! And he is stronger than ever now…”

 

POV Judy

 

“Oh, hey Nick, there you are!” I greeted him happily, as he opened the door to our office.

I was talking to Daniel in the meanwhile, who was standing in the middle of the room and still holding his clip board in his hands.

“Fangmeyer!” he greeted the always friendly but today really tired lion shortly, while making his way to my desk, “How is my favorite Interrogator doing?”

“Nicky, you´re good again?”

Nick just nodded with a little smile and pointed at me silently. I just couldn´t hide a little smile because of his gesture. It made me so proud that he was not even slightly ashamed about it.

“Daniel just told me about the video footage we captured while the second power cut yesterday…” I informed him, before I showed him the video footage I found in the network, “Obviously someone with good night vision, as you can see…”

“See that guy over there?” he asked me, pointing at one of the masked creatures, who ran away from the detonation at the wires, “That, is a fox!” he pointed out.

“How can you tell? He or she is completely covered in a blanked or something.”

“The size, the running speed, the movement, but most importantly the tail…” he explained, “Tell me one other animal with something similar.”

I grabbed his tail with my paws, as he was talking about it, and snuggled with it a little. He ignored it completely and let me have it. But he was right, there was nothing as fluffy than a fox tail, and the one of the creature in the video footage had something pretty similar to that.

“Nick is right” Daniel pointed out, “I was thinking so too! But for the others, I have no idea…”

I kept on scrolling through the footage for a while, and Nick was looking closely also. Soon later, the door to our office got opened once again.

“Hey guys!” Max greeted us, before closing the door behind him, “Hey Fangmeyer!” he grinned at him, before punching his shoulder cummily, “You look quite motivated as well!” he joked.

Nick and I chuckled a little, Daniel looked like he was about to kill him.

“Why is it, that this unbearable headache reappears every time I see or hear you?” he asked, covering his tired eyes with his paws.

“That’s just because I´m your favorite colleague and enjoy working with me so much!” the Wolf answered him with a cheeky grin, “Nick! I´ve been talking to her! She says she can get you in, but it´s not going to be easy…”

“Into what?” I asked them, since I didn´t know what that was about.

“My sister told me about a mafia-boss meeting of some sort, taking place in the sex bar she is working at…” Wolfheart sighed, foreboding what was about to come.

“So, your Sister is working in a strip club?” Daniel asked with great interest, just to tease him probably.

“As a barkeeper!” Max added in annoyance.

“Okay” I chuckled, “And that meeting could be important?”

“Yeah, probably…”

“Why the hell do they do that in a strip club?” I wondered, “Aren´t there better places to organize something like this?”

“Would you expect a strip club?” Nick asked me, surely having a point,

“And why is that difficult?”

“First of all, this is a club for canine and feline customers only…”

“Sounds good to me!” Fangmeyer commented.

“Oh, shut up, kitty!” Max snickered, “…it´s very crowded, busy  and loud most of the time, and usually, you don’t go there just for the drinks…”

“That´s indeed a problem…” Nick sighed, “Right now even more, because of the mating season…”

“But you´re good on that now, aren´t you?” I asked him, not knowing what his problem was. We often did undercover work, which was getting a little spicier.

“I am, but I won´t be the only one with that problem…and when this is a club for canines only…”

“That is what I meant…” Wolfheart said.

“Can´t your sister just wear a microphone and stay near them?” I wanted to know, but he shook his head.

“She can´t stay at that table all the time, that would be noticed…”

 

POV Nick

 

“Half past four” Judy sighed, “When does that meeting start?”

“8PM, as Sarah told me.”

“Alright, I´m gonna get some coffee, as long as she´s still there” Judy proposed, which really was a good idea. Cammy usually closed her shop at 5PM, and some caffeine was just what I needed as well. And it was a good opportunity for a little break and a new approach on that problem afterwards.

“For me too, please!” I asked her, giving her a little kiss on the forehead.

“You guys too?” she asked, pointing at Max and Daniel.

“Yes please!”

Fangmeyer nodded also.

“Alright, be right back!” she told us, before she left the office.

I took a seat at her place and took a closer look at the pictures on the screen again.

“You guys have the long shifts today?” I wanted to know, because both of them looked a little tired and unmotivated already.

“Not only today, buddy” Max sighed.

“And that’s not just because our best detectives decided to stay at home because of some little sickness…” Fangmeyer said with a savage grin on his face.

“You don’t even want to know what my flat looks like right now” I replied with a chuckle, “And I probably wouldn´t be here for another two weeks, if she hasn’t saved me yesterday…”  
“I´m just kidding, we´re glad you´re back! The Chief is really going on our nerves already…”

 

POV Judy

 

“Oh, hey Judy!” an -a little stressed- looking Cammy greeted me, as I entered her coffee-shop, “What brings you here this late?”

“We just need some caffeine, as always” I greeted her back with a friendly smile.

“We? …is your partner doing better already?”

“Yeah, he´s fine. But now we have to work the whole night…” I sighed, to change that topic quickly, “…could you make me two more cups for the colleagues Wolfheart and Fangmeyer please?” I asked, as she already started preparing everything.

“Of course, I can!” she smiled, “You´re lucky I´m still here, I just wanted to close for today actually…”

I noticed that she scratched herself from time to time. Sometimes on her elbows, a couple of times on her head. I didn´t say it, but it looked very familiar. It seemed to get worse, the longer I was near her, and I had sort of an idea where that came from.

“You look a little stressed” I commented carefully, “You should probably take a few days off…”

“Yeah, probably…” she agreed, as she put the first two paper mugs of coffee in the tray she had prepared for me, “…are you still working on that thing with those unnerving power-cuts?” she asked me suddenly.

She had a point with asking that, since we have been talking about it yesterday already, but it still seemed a little staged to me, a little suspicious somehow. Why did she always begin with that topic and why did she always refer to how annoying it was? Then in remembered what we just had seen in the security footage, and it suddenly seemed even more suspicious. But then I figured, that I was just overhyping it again, and it probably just was a coincidence.

“Yeah, that’s basically what we´re trying to solve ever since…” I told her.

She scratched her left arm once more, before she put the other two mugs in the tray and began marking them with a permanent marker. She obviously knew, how every of my colleagues liked his or her coffee, because she drew the letter on the mugs with great confidence and skill.

“That´d be eight dollars!” she told me, just before I reached the buck over to her.

I got two dollars in return and took the tray with me.

“Thanks Cammy! See you!”

“Greet the others from me, bye!” she waved, as I made my way out of her shop and opened the door, careful not to drop the carton tray with the coffee. Then I went for the ZPD building again.

 

POV Cammy

 

The moment she left the shop, I nearly started punching the next best thing I found into pieces. My skin was on fire. It had wondered me a little already, that it didn´t hit me a lot sooner this mating season, because I was hopelessly in love, but now she was here it suddenly got unbearable. It was quite normal that she smelled like him a little, since she was working with him every day, but that was a totally different level of smelling like him. It was like he was in the room, like she was in the same bed as him for a whole night. I never had to concentrate on staying calm this hard before in my entire life. With every second that passed, I wanted her to leave me alone more urgently. I never once hated her before, she was friendly, motivated and joy for everybody around her, but now she was this close to him, that had changed. I was jealous at her, madly jealous. It´s been about five days, since I saw him the last time, and since Judy told me about his struggles yesterday, I felt it itching a little already. When I told her, that I probably would get it too, if I saw him once more, I wasn´t lying. Right now it was so bad, I decided to immediately close the shop for today and tell Suzanne about it. She was my best friend ever since, she would understand me, and also would she take care of the shop tomorrow, if I asked her quite kindly. She did that from time to time anyways, to earn some extra money to what she gets from her half-time job, so she knew what she had to do. I really needed a day off, and I must not see any of the officer who worked with Nick in the next few days.

Also, had some other business to do this evening. There wouldn´t be a better chance than today anymore. The distraction with the power-cut had worked perfectly, and as the rumors told, the shipping went almost completely successful. The prices would be unbeatable therefore. Luckily, I had connections, and I got invited to that one important meeting too. It was this evening, and I really couldn´t afford to miss it, whatever it costed.

It´s not easy to run a coffee shop in the city center, and a little financial aid wouldn´t hurt anyways. Not, if it was that easy.

“I wish you guys good luck on searching for the guys who did the power cut!” I grinned with an ironical and slightly evil grin, while I closed the glass door of the entrance. Then I scratched me neck once again, before I turned off the lights, “Have fun searching!”

 

POV Nick 

 

„You know how pissed the chief was, about you not being at the morning meeting yesterday?“ Daniel asked me, just as Judy joined us again.

“You mean the chief?” she asked with a little smile, while closing the door behind her, „It just seemed like he missed you!“ she added then, handing coffee mugs over to the lion and wolf in police uniforms. They nodded with a big grin.

“I always thought he hated you because of what you do with his authority sometimes…”

“I wasn´t sick a single day, before I joined the force” I pointed out with a shrug of my shoulders.

“There you see how much he missed you” Judy giggled, handing me the paper-mug marked with a hand-drawn ´N´ on it.

“That’s odd” I remarked, “Usually she is writing our full names on the cups…”

“She seemed to be a little stressed in my presence” Judy began explaining, finding that topic more interesting than I was expecting, “Also, I´m pretty sure there would be a little heart above the ´i´ instead of the dot, if she had written your name on it”, she added with a chuckle.

“No! Not really!?” I yelled in surprise, almost spilling some of the hot coffee over her keyboard, “Don´t tell me she´s…”

Judy just grinned and nodded very slowly.

“Ohhh, Nicky! Damn!” Wolfheart yelled into his paws, „That girl will be in such misery because of you!“ he pointed out with a savage grin, “But you can´t blame her…I mean...just look at you! …working out, incredibly charming…” he teased me further, “Who wouldn´t fall in love with you?”  

I just ignored it. That really bothered me a little.

“Was she telling you about that explicitly?” I wanted to know.

“No, not exactly. But the itching and scratching got worse every minute I was there, and I guess I smell like you quite a lot…at least for other foxes…”

“Oh god! I feel awful now!”  
“Guess we can´t go to her for coffee in the next time”, Judy said, shrugging her shoulders, “Then, we have to ask our nice colleagues to get us some, but I´m sure they´ll help us!” she joked.

“Oh, just send Wolfheart!” Daniel supposed, “He surely is good with the ladies, he will take care of that for you with no problems!”

“I bet he will” I laughed out, at Max´ now slightly offended expression.

“Yeah, sure! …I´m like…soooo good at that!” he chuckled ironically.

“Ever seen this guy on the dancefloor in the nightlife?” Daniel continued to annoy him, “He´s like an animal! Hooking up every hot girl there is!”

“Alright, Daniel, we get it! And in a parallel universe, I´m on stage with Gazelle at her concerts and have a hit single on the radio! You know what, I´m probably even her boyfriend and live in her house too!” he continued with the ironic jabbering, “And we meet up there every weekend to do giant orgies and…”

Suddenly, the Chief opened the door and interrupted Wolfhearts bullshit, which made us laughing really good though.

“Wolfheart, Fangmeyer, what the hell are you doing here? Stop messing around and hinder your colleagues!”

“They´re not hindering us, Chief!” I pointed out, still smiling a little, “Looks like we have to do some undercover work tonight!” I told him, pointing at Max for that matter.

“What do we have?” the Chief asked dryly.

“I have to do this alone, I guess” I began, “Since there are only canines and felines allowed…”

“Officer Hopps will be waiting outside, equipped with heavy armor and lots of tranquilizer darts! If something goes terribly wrong, she has to rush that goddamn house and mow them like a lawn!” he explained, without even joking about it, “That club is not known for being calm and organized, we had a lot of casualties in there before!”

“Really?”

“Not before you two joined us, but they often had bar fights and drug problems in that messed up basement down there…”

“I´ll be waiting outside?” Judy asked, sounding a little disappointed.

“You must be ready to start the engine or get in and help him, if there is any trouble!” the Chief pointed out, “Those two blokes, I just decided, will stay near you, in case you need assistance!”

Wolfheart and Fangmeyer noticeably sighed a little, but the Chief just ignored them, predictably.

“Relax, chief” I tried calming him down for good, taking another sip of my coffee, before resting my chin on Judy´s head once again, “We have done that quite often by now. What could possibly go wrong with that?”


	10. Chapter 10 - Red fox in disguise

 

** Zootopia - Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 10 – Red fox in disguise (POV Nick)

When Judy and I were working undercover, we usually disguised ourselves when we were among people. I hated that. That was the only part of my job I didn´t have fun with, excluding paperwork. Judy loved that on the other hand, she liked wearing fancy dresses or elegant smoking’s, becoming one with the background by wearing dark clothing or whatever.

But for today, she took it to a new level. She wanted to paint my whole fur black and gray with water-soluble colors. I didn´t really believe her at first, when she argued that I might not wear something too elegant or covering in a night club, but sadly she had sort of a point with that.

Max agreed instantly with her of course, because -suddenly- he knew from his sister, that Judy was exactly right with that.

I was sure they all just wanted to troll me, but Judy wasn´t to be stopped anymore. I never knew about it, but we actually had water-soluble fur color in the supply chamber for undercover work, and she went to get it as soon as Wolfheart and Fangmeyer supported her with that stupid plan.

“What´s wrong with black and gray?” Max asked me with a fake-offended, ironic grin, referring to his own fur color obviously, and Daniel wasn´t any better at motivating me.

“At least, nobody can ever notice me that way…” I sighed to change the topic, “I bet not even the Chief will get it later…”

“I think we should get the girls from the administration to see this!” Daniel suggested, still amused about it.

“I dare you!” I warned, pointing at him with an evil look.

 “Good idea!” Max agreed with him, before he straightly went for the door and left, before anyone could stop him.

Daniel just kept on laughing in amusement. It actually was a rare sight seeing him laughing like that, so I decided to let him have it and hoped Wolfheart wasn´t meaning it.

Judy came back just half a minute later, having a box with a whole selection of color sprays in her hands.

“Oh God, please no!” I tried avoiding it, but I knew it was hopeless.

“Be a good boy and do what I say!” she commanded ironically, but with a slightly devilish grin on her face.

“You´re enjoying that, aren’t you?”

“A little…” she grinned back, as I kissed her forehead once again.

“Go to the sink over there and get out of your uniform!”

“Okay…” I sighed lazily, but went on my way anyways.

Fangmeyer still grinned at me.

“You have him under total control, as it seems!” he remarked, and she just nodded with a proud grin.

“You mind if I take a few photos for the yearbook?” he asked her then, which just made her shook her head and smile even wider, “No no, go ahead!” she laughed.

“I swear, you´re all going to pay for this one day!”

Just as I said that, I heard Wolfheart´s voice and a few female giggles from the hallway. I just had finished undressing and was standing just in boxer-shorts in front of the mirror above our little sink. Judy already had the first color spray in her hands.

“For Fucks sake!” I cursed, “Daniel!” I told him low but hastily, as the door was opened already, „Stop them!“

Judy in the meanwhile couldn´t stop herself from laughing and giggling loudly. That was actually too adorable to be mad at her.

Luckily, the sink was behind the door and therefore not visible if you weren’t inside the room. Unluckily, Daniel wasn´t helping me, he pointed at me with a giant grin.

“Where is he?” one of the noticeably excited girls asked, rushing the room as quickly as possible.

“Wolfheart, I hate you!” I told him, resting my head on my paw in annoyance. The girls now really started laughing in excitement, as they witnessed, how Judy started making a gray mess out of my white chest fur.

“My, my! He´s looking good though!” Jennifer giggled. As a wolf, she was the only canine among the little crowd Max had gathered.

“Do you do that more often?” Maria asked us with great interest.

“Undercover work, yes. That, no!” I replied with a sigh.

“Judy, that is looking like it´s fun! Can I do a few sprays on him too?” she asked ironically. Judy almost drove me mad with pretending to actually let them have a go as well. Maria was a Bunny too, and she certainly was an old classmate from Judy, so they got along pretty well with each other. No wonder Judy was this relaxed about it.

“What did I tell you, Nicky! I told you they liked it, you´re one handsome motherfucker!”

“What´s up with those photos for the yearbook now?” Daniel repeated his joke for the others, just as Judy started spraying the first black lines onto my right side and arm.

“Shut up, Fangmeyer! Or I personally paint you in pink and green next time I see you!”

“Don´t be so mad about it, Nicky!” Wolfheart suggested lightheartedly, as the others kept on laughing for a while, “You´re really not looking that bad!”

I had to admit, that it covered the natural red of my fur really good, and it even looked very realistic and believable. It went faster than I expected as well, just after about two minutes Judy asked me to turn around and began spraying my back as well.

“Nick, have you been working out?” Jennifer asked me once again.

I just ignored it with another little sigh.

“I was just about to say it!” Max chuckled, “Such a show off!”

Judy asked me to turn around again and get on my knees this time, so she could do my head as well. She told me to close my eyes for a second and get over with it as soon as possible. There were just the ears and my neck left, and my whole upper buddy was black and gray already.

When I stood up again, I admired my new looks in the mirror and had to confess, that it actually looked really believable. Even the audience was impressed.

“You surely are good at that!” I complimented her, to change the topic a little. That wasn’t helping.

“We´re not finished yet!” she told me with a smile, pointing at my legs and feet relentlessly.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked in an overacted way, “A handstand?”

“Yes please!“ the other bunny lady supported my suggestion with an excited giggle.

I just stood there, arms crossed, and kept on shaking my head.

“Get out of our freaking office already!” I told them, but in a not too mad tone.

“Ow!” Jennifer giggled teasingly, but actually respected my order.

“Can I keep watching?” Max asked, as the girls already made their ways out of the room again.

“No, you idiot! I´m so going to pay you back for this!”

He and Daniel kept on standing there for another little moment, probably just to finish off the last nerves I had left, but then they finally left us alone and followed the girls out of the room, before closing the door behind them.

“Goddammit, Carrots” I sighed, but with a little smile. I just couldn´t be mad at her.

“You´re so adorable” she giggled, “But you look better in red and white, don’t worry!” she told me, as she began spraying my feet in gray. Then she began ruining my tail.

“You want gray at the tip?” she asked me ironically, without listening to me anyways. When she was done with that too, she just stood in front of me, crossed her arms and smiled at me mischievously.

“Oh come on! Really? What is the point of that?”

“That” she grinned, “Is for me!”

“I´m going to wash that out as soon as this is over, you know that?”

“Get those shorts down already!” she commanded, not irritated by my moaning at all, “And it hast to look realistic, no matter what happens!” she added whispering, shaking her spray can in anticipation.

“Get it over with already!” I sighed once more, as she began finishing her work.

 

POV Judy

 

I really had fun doing that. I saved the best part for the end of course, and Nick really looked a little unnerved because of it. But it worked, he really wasn´t to be recognized anymore.

When I was done with recoloring him, he went to the little drawer in our office and got himself some regular street clothing, before he came back to the mirror and admired his new looks.

“Still looking handsome!” I commented, while gliding me paws over the fur on his arms, “And it stays really good!”

“Great…” he cheered ironically, staring deeply into my eyes, “You know I´m getting my revenge for that, don’t you?”

“I can live with that…”

“I want to test the effect of this!” he stated then, pretty motivated all over sudden, “I need to talk to the chief anyways…”

He kissed me one more time, then he carried me over to my desk, sat me down onto my chair and took another sip of his coffee.

“Be right back!” he announced, as he went for the door.

 

“Who are you?” I immediately heard a happy and ironic voice from the hallway, “And what were you doing in Nicks office?”

“Yeah, yeah, Wolfheart!” Nick replied him, “keep on rubbing it in…”

Because of that and the female giggling outside, I decided to join them once more.

When I got there, Nick already was on his way towards the Chief´s office, so I stopped at the other girls with a big smile. They were still giggling about it.

“He´s looking good though!” Jennifer told me, “Didn´t know he was this handsome!”

“Sexy, isn´t he?”

“You two really are the hottest cops around!” Bia shyly told me with a smile.

“Haha, thank you!” I replied to the always friendly and good-hearted cheetah. Bia and Benji were the cutest couple I´ve ever seen, and since she was working here too, in the administration, she saw him at work every day. We all really were happy for them. And I really liked her too, she was kind, happy, smooth and cuddly, just like him.

 

POV Nick

 

I left the laughing colleagues behind me and went straight for the Chief´s office. Now, since I was no red fox anymore and not clothed in my police uniform either, I was curious if he would get it on his own. I was wearing dark-blue trousers and a white muscle-shirt. Pretty much all that was left of me, where my green eyes and my voice as it felt like.

I knocked on his door and waited for him to say something.

“Come in!” he just told me, before I opened the door carefully and began acting: “Excuse me, where do I find the office of Officer Nick Wilde please?” I asked him plainly, and he surely looked a little irritated.

“What do you need him for? He´s working on a very important case at the moment, does that have time…”

I suddenly wasn´t able to keep my cool anymore and grinned widely, then he got it.

“Wilde!” he shouted, a little mad now, “What the…?”

“Works pretty well, I would say!” I told him with a chuckle, “It was Judy´s idea to recolor me a little…”

“A little…” he sighed, now more relaxed again, “But yeah…it worked”, he confessed.

“What is your tactic?”

“I´m going in early. I´ll talk to Wolfheart´s sister about the circumstances and prepare a camera and a few microphones below the table. I´ll search for a table where I can see them from, but won´t really be noticed either. If I need to, I call Judy for help, who will hopefully be supported by Daniel and Max if needed!”

He nodded confidently, “Sounds good to me! They will help you, don´t even doubt it.”

“Let´s hope that lead has something to do with the power cut…” I concluded.

“One more thing, Wilde!” he stopped me, as I was about to leave his office already.

“Yeah?”

“Wolfheart probably wasn´t lying, when he said that you normally really don´t just go there for the drinks. Consider searching for some company to not get suspicious…take your shirt off, if needed” he explained, staying totally serious while saying it, “That really is not an easy place for undercover work…”

“Relax, Chief! I don´t have a problem with that, and neither has Judy!”

“I´m just saying! We finally have a lead and we can´t afford to fail on it now! We are professionals, and you can´t risk to get noticed because it gets a little intimate…”

“Are you speaking from experience?” I asked him with a smug little grin.

“This is not about me today, Wilde!” he retorted.

“Just asking…”

“Shut up and do your job, okay?”

I chuckled a little at the slightly mad looking buffalo, but then I waved it off.

“Don´t worry, Chief!” I told him once more, “I´m good with the ladies, trust me!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - No, you´re not!

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

** Chapter 11 – No, you´re Not! **

****

POV Cammy

At first, I didn´t want to go there. When I got home, I didn´t even had the motivation to call Suzanne and tell her about my new problem. The itching was bearable at the moment, but it stressed me. Before I went home, I was in the drugstore and got myself a new perfume for this evening. One, that should help against the mating season issues a little. I used it immediately after taking a shower, and it really made a difference. It really me forget the itching and the desire a little.

Now, I felt like I could stand through this night in the night club, the place of the dealership discussion this evening. At first, it wondered me a little why they planned it exactly there, but then I only noticed the upsides of it. Nobody would expect a sex bar, they weren’t allowed to film in there, other guests around would be distracted anyways, and probably, just probably, I could find someone afterwards, who was willing to help me with certain problems. Maybe sex would help a little, even if I couldn´t have it with the man of my dreams. I hated that bunny so much all over sudden, I clenched my fists every time I was thinking about it.

But the perfume really made me forget about it for now, and I could fully concentrate on the important part of this evening. Alongside with coffee and donuts, I have been selling other substances to certain customers since a few months already, and that worked even better that I ever imagined it would. So naturally, I wanted to keep that business running, and therefore I needed more material to sell. I wanted to get a solid and big part of the latest shipment for me. I was hyped about this deal of course, but I didn´t want to mess it up as well, so I went for my most serious outfit, fixed my fur, took another spray of the new perfume and went for it, even if I was a little bit early. Better early than late. I hated being late.

 

POV Nick

 

“Hey Sarah!” I greeted Max´ Sister, after I had entered the club and found her downstairs at the bar, where she was cleaning glasses and stacking them at the moment.

Just like him, she was looking rather good for a wolf. She shared the same sort of humor and patters with him, the same fur colors, and she was a happy nature too, a little like Judy even. It seemed to me like she had seen many things down here before, she was confident, calm, and I knew from the first few sentences that this wouldn´t be a big deal for her.

I reached her my paw and she shook it a little confused, “I´m Nick Wilde, the ZPD-Detective and colleague of your brother he announced” I introduced myself to her.

“Oh hi!” she greeted back, now less skeptical, “I´m sorry, I thought your fur was red for some weird reason…”

That made me grin a little, “My fur is red normally, but my partner re-painted me as a disguise…”

“Oh…I see!” she chuckled, “Looks good though!”

“Thanks!”

“So, how can I help you?”

“It´s very simple” I began explaining, “I´m going to install a little camera, where it´s not to be seen, and it´s just pointing at that big round table over there. Don´t worry, nobody gets the records of that, we just need that for investigation purposes. Under the plate of the table will be a few microphones and that´s it basically. I´m going to search for a table not too close to them and pretend to be a normal customer here…”

“So, I basically do what I do here usually?” she wanted to get sure.

“Yeah, just act normal, don’t be extra friendly or something! You helped us very much with that info already!”

“What happens, when you really find out about something illegal here?”

“If we got enough evidence, you´ll probably witness a police hare rushing this basement like a hurricane and shooting all of the suspects unconscious with a tranquilizer gun…or we simply arrest them alternatively” I added with an ironic chuckle.

“What, really? You mean Judy Hopps, the bunny who solved that thing with the night howlers?”

“Ever seen another bunny cop before?” I asked back with a warm smile.

“No, I didn´t” she chuckled, “But I haven’t seen another fox before either!” she confessed with a little wink, “But why isn´t she here as well?”

“She´s not a canine. She would gain a lot of attention here…”

“Yeah right…” she chuckled, “That makes a lot of sense!”

“Don´t worry! That´ll be easier than you think, you´ll see!” I waved it off with a little smile, as I went on my way to place the equipment I brought with me. She watched me doing that for a few moments, but then she went back to work.

When I was done with that, I went outside of the club once again and joined Judy in the undercover police car she had parked behind the house. She had a laptop ready and running in front of her, and she had connection to the cameras and microphones as well already.

“Hey hotshot!” she greeted me, as I closed the door behind me, kissing her on the forehead quickly, “Good work with the camera, that´ll do for our purposes…”

“Do I look like one of the normal guests down there?” I asked her, still a little skeptical.

She nodded with great confidence, “You are, but you´re by far more attractive than the other guys…” she teased me with a dirty grin, “be careful not to get overrun by all the vixens down there!”

“Don´t worry, Carrots! I do not even slightly care about them, even if I have to get my shirt off or something!”

“I know that!” she replied happily, “And I trust you totally, why wouldn´t I?”

“Oh, there we go!” I pointed out, as the first customer took a seat at the big table with the ´reserved´ sign on it. It was a jaguar lady, wearing a black business dress, golden ear rings and a fancy looking purse.

“Yeah, she looks serious” Judy agreed, “Time for you to get to work!”

 

POV Cammy

 

I went there extra early today. I was a little restless somehow and I wanted to get used to this place a little before the meeting started. I always was a little tense in environments I´ve never been to before. I didn´t know very much about this place. Just, that there were only felines and canines allowed, and that that could get pretty good later, potentially.

When I arrived, I went for the basement and already found the bar besides the big and round table, which the boss had reserved for us. It was nearly completely surrounded by a nice looking wooden bench, the lighting wasn´t too bright but just comfortable, and it was a little isolated from all the other tables, which was just perfect for our purposes. And it wasn´t empty, when I arrived.

I instantly recognized Victoria, who was and presumably stayed the only other female besides me in our partnership. She was a Jaguar, she was really pretty, and she was really badass in her attitude, as I would call it. But I liked her since the first time we met. She was tough on the outside, especially to the guys who tried flirting with her, but she was really kind and nice to me and other girls she was talking to. She always called a spade a spade, was openly talking about woman´s topics with me, and that really had relaxed me a lot and made me feel more comfortable at my first meeting with these guys.

I waved her shortly when she recognized me, then I took a first quick look at my surroundings and the other guests. I was by far not the only vixen here, but there also were wolves, coyotes, lions, cheetahs and all different sorts of cats too, and it really was a wild business already. It was a big basement, had many dark corners and fancy tables, and it was busy already. One of them caught my attention the first time I saw him, although he didn´t even noticed it presumably. He was a fox, he looked very hot, friendly, and the best of it all, he was alone at the moment. He had a pretty similar build to a certain police officer, the same green eyes and pretty similar style of moving about as well. The only difference was, that he had a mixture of black and gray fur, instead of the marvelously beautiful red one Nick had. Nevertheless, I liked what I saw. Already, I was playing with the thought of going over to his table and starting a conversation with him later. When we were done with our business here, of course.

“Cammy!” Victoria greeted me with a happy and welcoming smile, as I arrived at the table, “How are you, sweetheart?” she asked me, when I hugged her back cheerfully.

“I had better times before, but right now its fine!” I answered her with a little smile, “How are you?”

 

POV Nick

  
“I´m better now! I finally got over the heat, which drove me absolutely mad this season!” the Jaguar Lady began telling her casually.

I could understand them perfectly well from where I was sitting, because of the microphone under the table and the little speaker I had in my right ear.

“Oh, you lucky girl!” I told her, “That´s a really big problem for me right now…”

“Really? Who is it for you?” she asked with a mischievous grin, „Is he hot?“

“Yes, very! He usually comes to my shop for coffee every day of the week…” the white vixen sighed. It was indeed Cammy, and I didn´t want to believe it at her first initial sight. “What the hell was she doing here?” I asked myself.

“Oh god, that must be horror for you then I guess?”

“Well, I´m sort of alright, because it hit him too this season and he couldn’t come to work in the last few days…but it didn´t hit him because of me” she explained with another sigh.

 

Since Judy was listening to that too, she had the same thoughts on my mind as I.

“Didn´t I tell you about it!?” she chuckled, “But what is she doing here?”

“I have no idea” I replied into the microphone on my watch lowly, “But this could be a big problem, since she basically is a cop indicator now…”

“Can you smell her scent down there?” she wanted to know.

“I do, but just very slightly. I think I just noticed it because I know it is her…but there are too many canine scents here anyways…”

“Just stay calm and try not to stare…”

“Don´t worry, I got this” I calmed her down, before I began listening more closely again.

“…but you´re really beautiful as well!” the Jaguar lady complimented Cammy, “Are you sure it´s not because of you?”

“Pretty sure, yeah…”

“What does he look like? You have any details?“

 

POV Cammy

 

I had to think about it for a second now. I couldn´t tell her that he was a police officer, that would probably make me really suspicious, and I couldn´t use too much details -like his bunny colleague- either, so I just went for his looks.

“You see that guy over there? The black fox who is alone, white muscle shirt, green eyes…”

She took a quick look and nodded then, her smile turning a little dirty now.

“He looks pretty much like him, but his fur is red and even more gorgeous…”

“That guy over there indeed looks good!” she grinned, “Why don´t you go and talk to him later? …Better than nothing in any case!”

“I was thinking so too, yeah…”

“Come on, sister!” she grinned with a little push on my shoulders, “Just go for it! Even if he is an idiot, at least he has a penis!”

That made me giggle a little, I loved her direct way of saying things like this. And it really gave me a little more confidence. I took another look over the back part of the round bench that surrounded our big round table, and just by chance, he was looking right at me in that moment. Our gazes met for a second, and then he winked me shortly, before he lifted his glass and calmly drank a few sips of it. But then his gaze wandered into a different direction.

“Holy shit” I whispered lowly, “It´s like he sensed it, like he heard us!” I whispered in excitement. My right arm itched a little, and I scratched it carefully.

“That didn´t look too bad, did it?” Victoria chuckled with a big smile, “You reserved him for you already, didn´t you?”

“Oh, come on!” I chuckled back at her, “Stop it already!”

Her gaze changed a little all over sudden, “There they are” she pointed out, as two wolves and a coyote were coming down the stairs and made their war towards us. Victoria was right, those were the guys we had been waiting for.

“Finally!” I whispered lowly.

“Don´t be too impatient darling! You´re gonna get what you want later!” she chuckled, before we stood up to greet them properly.

POV Nick

“No, you´re not!” I said lowly but with a little chuckle. Judy was still laughing her ass off, which wasn´t really helping my concentration.

“Come on, carrots! I need to stay professional” I told her once again, while more and more people were joining the big round table Cammy was sitting at.

All of them were dressed much fancier than the normal guests here. The guys wore smoking´s and hat´s, the girls wore black, decent business-dresses. It actually suited her very well, I´ve never seen her in something like this before. But it also was a little more special than when I normally met her in her coffee shop. She was scratching herself from time to time, but she really got it together well for now. Since I winked her the first time she looked at me, she took a few closer looks at me every now and then, but she couldn´t do that too often without looking suspicious.

Soon later, a male Jaguar arrived at the table as well and took a seat besides Victoria, who kissed him quickly.

“Alright, Ladies and Gentleman” one of the Wolves lowly began with his very deep and smoky voice, “I´m glad you all made it! I assume we get something to drink first, before we talk about business. The first round is on me, take whatever you fancy!” he opened up the evening.

 

“I already have a slight Idea what this could be about” I let Judy now through my watch, while Sarah was asking the suspects for their orders.

“That´ll be?” Judy replied after she noticed that I was talking to her.  
“I always wondered how she could run that coffee shop here in the city center with those low prices and discounts for the whole ZPD…like financially, that must not be easy, I guess…”

“You mean she is selling something under the table too?”

“Yeah, probably…”

“Good point actually…” she agreed, “Let´s see what this all really is about…”

“Who are you talking too, Mr. Handsome?” I suddenly was interrupted by two very loud and near female voices.

Before I could even reply them anything, the two vixens who shocked the hell out of me took a seat on the comfy bench besides me and came a little closer.

“Holy shit” I acted alongside with the real stress I had right now, “Hey there, Ladies” I greeted them, trying to calm down a little “…Having fun?”

“We came here to have fun!” one of them told me, still giggling and much too loud.

Both of them have obviously been drinking before.

“…but it´s the first time we actually got down here!” the one in gray and white told me.

The first few sentences and they really were going on my nerves already, but I couldn´t just send them away either.

“It´s my first time down here as well” I told them calmly, to slow them down a little bit. I hoped that Judy was listening to the important stuff in the meanwhile.

“Why don´t weee have a drink together and see where this night leads us?“ one in red suggested, pushing me with her elbow a little.

“Don´t you think you had enough drinks already?” I asked.

“This is sooo lame! Why do always the sexy boys have to be this boring?”

“Excuse me? I´m not boring! I´m just not here for the same reason as you, probably!”

“Oh, that’s sooo cute! …hes still a virgin!” the gray vixen laughed out in excitement.

“No, I´m not” I answered, still totally calm. I got used to the situation in the meanwhile.

“What is the matter then?” she asked.

“Nick, I need to talk to you! Alone, it´s important!” Judy let me know, which distracted me from my new company for a second. I already thought about how I could get rid of them.

“I´m sorry” I asked the red vixen to repeat the question she asked me.

“Do you work out a lot for that body?” she repeated.

“No, I´m a restaurant tester for a big fast food chain” I said ironically, in hope it would piss them off.

“Haha, very funny!” the other one continued arrogantly, “I bet he just has a small dick and is afraid to show it!” she snickered.

“No, can´t complain on that either…” I replied, still totally calm, which really annoyed them already.

“I don’t believe you!” the red vixen chuckled then.

“Me neither!” the other one agreed.

“Alright” I said in a somewhat mysterious voice, “You girls mind if I go for little boys for a second, before we continue on that discussion?”

I finished the glass of water which Sarah had brought me earlier and put it back down on the table.

“On one condition!“ one of them grinned, „You leave that shirt here, as a guarantee you come back!”

For a second I thought about it, then I agreed with her and pulled the white muscle shirt over my head carefully. The color still stayed on perfectly, luckily.

“Woohoo! If that doesn´t look tasty, I don’t know what does!“

I just grinned a little and tossed the shirt onto her head with that, “Take good care of it!” I told her with a little wink. I was already making my way towards the corridor with the bathroom signs on top of the arch, “I´m going to get that back soon!”

And with that, I finally left the giggling vixens out of earshot and was able to talk to her.

“Oh my god, please kill me!” I told her, utterly unnerved from that already. She still giggled about it.

“What is it you wanted to talk about?”

“You were absolutely right with the drugs!” she informed me, “They used the power cut as a distraction, they were the ones who did both of them! They got a truckload of different substances beyond the city borders and deposited it in an old storage hall in Tundratown” she explained quickly, “Some of the colleagues are already going there!”

“Alright, that was effective then…good call from Wolfheart!”

“Yeah, that saved us a lot of time and work, probably!” she agreed.

 “So, we´re done here, basically?”

“Sort of, yeah! They´re still discussing about the amounts everybody gets and how much they pay for it, but no matter what, they won´t sleep in their own beds tonight!”

“I cannot arrest them all by myself down here. I don´t have a tranquillizer, I´m not bigger than them, and Cammy gets totally crazy, if I come any closer to her!”

“Don´t worry! Fangmeyer and Wolfheart will be here any minute!”

“Alright, I´ll tell you when I´m ready, then you can sneak in and take them out, if you need to” I explained.

“Alright, sounds good to me!”

“What do I do with those drunken vixens in the meanwhile? Any ideas?”

“Think of something!” she giggled, “…play truth or dare with them, or something like that!” she told, just before I left the corridor again. I wasn´t even inside the man’s bathroom, but the timing seemed believable.

“Haha, very funny, carrots! Someday I get my revenge for that!”

“I´m curious!”

“Alright, I´m going undercover again, see you in a minute!”

“Good luck!” she ended our conversation, as I went back into the room again.

This time, Cammy noticed me too as I went back to my table, and she looked at me like she wanted to eat me as a whole. The itching and burning got worse for her too. But she still didn´t knew about it. She had no idea.

I just passed their table calmly, winked Sarah quickly who was preparing drinks at the bar again, and with that I went back to my original table.

The two vixens where still laughing and pushing each other in excitement.

“She…haha…she said you look like that one porn-star she had seen quite recently!” the lady in white and gray laughed out, while the other one tried to shut her up in the same childish manner.

“Looks like I missed some pretty important topics…” I sighed with a little smile, “But I take that as a compliment, I guess.”

“Oh, it was a compliment!” she teased her friend, “She´s just too shy to tell you personally!”

I used the little pause that suddenly occurred and took another quick look over to the important table. They were clinking glasses over there, like if they were done with their dealing, and I knew I wouldn´t have a lot of time until they probably split up and leave the nightclub, so I had to get cracking in the next few minutes.

“What is your name, hotshot?” I was asked a moment later, and that was the only thing I hadn´t prepared for this evening.

“Uhm…Piberbius” I told them my actual middle name. Although I really hated it, that was the best option I had this quickly.

“Oh, like Nick Wilde?” she asked me with an excited grin, and I nearly chocked because of that. But I kept my cool.

“Sorry?”

“Nicholas Piberbius Wilde, the first fox to join the ZPD! He´s my biggest hero ever since” she began explaining, „I´m sure you heard of him! I was like sooo in love with him, he´s so cute and he´s looking so good in his blue uniform…”

“Yeah, I heard of him” I interrupted her with a little sigh, not only because of Judy´s giggling.

“But you´re looking good too!”

“Thanks…”

“Nick, the others are here, we´re ready if you are!” Judy let me know in that moment.

“You´re a good-looking motherfucker as well!” the other vixen chuckled, and rattled my shoulders a little with that.

Just when that happened, Cammy took another look at me, and she wasn´t looking happy about it. She wasn´t amused about my female company at all. But she wasn´t about to worry about it for very much longer anyways.

“I´m sorry girls!” I told them, now with a bit more power in my voice, “I have to turn a night club upside down! …Has been nice talking to you, keep that shirt as a reminder or whatever…” I told them with one last little smile, before I made my way towards the bar, where Sarah was washing glasses once again. They sure looked a little dumbfounded, but they weren’t following me or shouting after me. Cammy noticed that too, and she was watching every single one of my steps now.

“Judy, did you copy that?” I asked her lowly, as I went.

“On our way, we´ll wait for your sign!”

“Okay then, Showtime!” I told her, before I arrived at the bar.

“Excuse me, Sarah?“ I asked her.

“What can I do for you, sir?” she asked me with a wink and a little grin.

“Could you bring me a bucket or something with warm water in it please?

“Yeah, sure! Give me a second!” she told me, without even asking for the reason.

“Thank you very much!”

And with that I made my way towards the big round table. They noticed me pretty soon, and when I came to a halt in front of them, they all stared at me with great interest about my intentions, which was predictable.

I had my leather covered ZPD badge in my left pocked and ready to deploy it.

“Excuse me for a second, gentleman!” I began.

I was excited, I´ve been looking forward to that. I wondered how she would react since I´ve seen her here, and now my moment finally has come.

“Mind if I interrupt you for a second?”

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12 - Sorry not sorry

****

 

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 12 – Sorry not sorry

 

POV Cammy

 

I was happy with how that went. It was an investment of about eight thousand dollars for me, but that would triple over the next half year anyways. The meeting was done already, officially, but we all stayed here until we finished our drinks at least. Now, I didn´t want to hear anything about all this stuff anymore. The only thing I was interested in now, was that black fox I already saw when I entered the club. I was taking a look at him from time to time, and it seemed like he was a little interested in me also.

He actually just made his way towards the bar and talked to the waitress, who has been serving us. That was the right direction already. Since he took his shirt off, I couldn´t really think straight anymore. The itching on my fur got a little worse again, and now I really was fairly confident, that he could help me with that problem as well by now. Whatever happened when the others were gone, my plan was to get in touch with him later, hopefully more.

After he was done with talking to Sarah, as she introduced herself to us at the beginning, he turned his attention right onto me suddenly, onto me and just me. It really looked like he wanted to talk to me, and that already flattered me of course. He even came closer to our table for that matter.

“Told you” Victoria whispered with a chummy grin.

I tried my best to ignore her and don’t mess it up.

“Now or never!” she continued teasing me. That wasn´t helpful. My fur burned and it stressed me to the core. Keeping my calm nearly was impossible.

“Excuse me for a second gentleman!” the black and gray fox began, with nearly the same, unbelievably sexy and calm voice that Nick had. I already was imagining him to be his twin brother or something.

“Mind if I interrupt you for a second?” he asked politely, smiling at all of us quickly.

“I´m sure you´re not low on company over there, buddy?” Chester, the boss of this whole deal, the wolf with the black fedora-hat told him calm-but explicitly.

He wasn´t impressed by that at all.

“Don´t be so harsh on him” I told him, “What is the matter?”

“Yeah, what is the matter, Chester?” our guest asked him with a slight grin. That made me giggle a little, also I didn´t want to.

“Where the fuck you my name from?” he wanted to know, now more intriguing.

“From Sarah” he explained calmly, as she just in time handed him a metal bucket for some reason, “I simply asked her…”

His calm style, his supreme smirk over the wolf and his voice made me suffer from it even more. The itching nearly drove me insane, and he noticed that, as it seemed. Without that perfume, I think I would have gone mad a lot sooner.

“But I´m not here because of Cammy either, as you probably imagined. At least not only because of her…”

He even knew my name, and that did nothing but flatter me even more at the moment. I wanted him so bad, I even thought about climbing over the back wall of the bench and rushing towards him. I wanted to push him into another corner of that nightclub and shred him apart. But I pulled myself together, he had our attention with that now.

 

POV Nick

I´ve anticipated this moment since I saw her here, and now she was about to receive the payment. My presence nearly drove her insane, and now it probably was because of my scent again. But she didn´t know about it, and that would be bad for her from every possible perspective. She looked a little disappointed already, when I told them that I was not here because of her, but what followed was much better.

“What are you then here for?” Chester asked me, ignoring the stupid smiles from his mates.

“As you surely noticed...” I began again, while pointing at the white vixen in their middle shortly, “does she suffer quite badly from the mating season this year…”

That shocked her a little more now, but the others just nodded slowly.

“…that’s because she has a crush on that one guy, …And that guy…” I made a small pause as I noticed Judy, Wolfheart and Fangmeyer sneaking in and splitting up behind the table slowly. Since I had all the attention, they didn´t notice it anyways, so I continued, fully concentrated, “…that guy looks quite similar to me, in fact. He has the same green eyes, the same build, and as she probably just noticed, the same voice as well! …Only difference is, that he has red fur, instead of the black and gray one I have…”

Cammy caught herself nodding at that a little. I tried my best to hide a little grin at that.

“Why are you telling us this? Do we look like we care about…”

I presented them the bucket of water I was still holding in my hands, before I continued.

Sarah was still standing in earshot and watching, and even the two other vixens came a little closer to witness what was going on. I lifted the bucket over my head and turned it over quickly. The warm water hit my head with great impact and washed nearly all the black color out of my fur with one giant flush. I anticipated that to make a giant mess on the floor, but I didn´t care about that too much at the moment. In a matter of seconds, I was transformed into a red fox once again, and seeing their reactions was just priceless.

 

 

 **Artwork by:**  <https://artvopros.tumblr.com/>

 

“What the hell!” one of the shouted out, as he pulled his feet away from the flood of water. Cammy covered her mouth with her paws because of that shock, and Judy, who was standing sort of behind her, just grinned widely.

“The reason why I had this big of an effect on her this evening is, that I am in fact, that guy!”

“My god!” she whispered in disbelief, but she actually wasn´t too sad about it at the moment. She even looked happy because she suddenly believed that I was here because of her again, and that probably was everything that was on her mind right now. But I popped that bubble soon afterwards.

“But I´m not only that guy…” I told the absolutely stunned mammals on the table, while pulling my ZPD- badge out of my pocket and flipping it open, “…I´m also a police detective, and you guys are in mayor trouble now!”

“Fuck!” the coyote at the edge of the bench yelled out, as he tried getting up from the table in order to run away and escape, but the ground was slippery because of the water I just had spilled, so he wasn´t coming far before I had my finger-gun pointed at him. Judy knew what I did of course, and she had her tranquilizer gun pointed at him too, ready to knock him out anytime I liked her to.

“Is that a joke?” Chester asked me in disbelief. The others still sat there not knowing how to react, “How do you think you get out of here alive? You´re just a little fox and you don’t even have a gun!” he tried to warn me.

With that, I pulled my finger-trigger on the coyote, Judy´s dart hit him, and a second later he collapsed with his head on the table a second later. That shocked not only Cammy and the others, the Wolf with the black mafia-hat was scared of me as well now, all over sudden.

“Does that count as a gun for you?” I asked with a smug grin, pointing it at him now.

“Run!” he yelled at his mates in panic, but remained still for some reason. One of them actually really tried it. This time the Jaguar who has been sitting on the other side of the table, but before he even got up, Fangmeyer´s tranquilizer-dart hit him and he collapsed onto the wooden plate as well. I didn´t even had the time to point my finger gun at him.

“Oh, looky here! My paws are magic, as it seems!” I chuckled, „Wonder where that comes from…“

All of them where still looking at me in fear that they could get knocked out too, and Judy still ironically shook her head at me and my show.

I still was soaking wet of course, and I was the middle point of the whole club in the meanwhile. Everybody was staring and listening.

“I´m sorry, Cammy!” I told her with a smug but unforgiving grin, “I always loved your coffee, and I always liked you as a person, but that was not a good idea…”  
She just stared at me with a mixture of pure hate and disbelief, but I wasn´t done with her yet.

“And no, I´m not going to help you with that other problem either, although I know how painful that is!” I said, while pointing at Judy, who had surrounded the table in the meanwhile, showing off her tranquilizer gun with a confident smile, “…Because of her!” Judy nodded a little, Cammy must really be hating on her right now, as it looked like. “…Sorry not sorry!”

 

“The Fuck, Cammy?” Chester asked her with a very confused gaze, “When you´re in heat because of him, you should have smelled him miles against the wind!” he wondered loudly and utterly disappointed. She didn´t care about that too much though, she was busy with her itching fur.

“Good idea with the repaint!” I told Judy proudly and clearly hearable for them. The gray Wolf now let his heads drop onto the table as well, when he heard the clicking of the handcuffs behind him, and the others weren´t looking too amused about it either.

I removed the flooded and broken little speaker from inside my ear in the meanwhile and put it into my pockets alongside with my ZPD-badge. Still, everybody was looking at me, quite in speechlessness.

“I´d call that a day if you ask me!”

 

“That was freaking epic!” Max let me now with a proud grin, as he put handcuffs onto the jaguar lady´s arms and locked them up, “You sure know how to crash a party!”

I gave him a little smile, before I turned my attention towards Sarah once again. I let the others do the important stuff from now on.

“I´m very sorry for the mess I made! I´m going to stand up for this of course!” I told her, looking for a mob or something.

“Nah” she waved it off, “Don´t worry, it´s fine! That move was worth it!” she chuckled.

“Thank you very much for telling your brother about it!” I told her once again, and Judy instantly agreed with me when she joined us soon afterwards.

“Yeah, that clue was just what we needed!” she added with a thankful smile.

“Speaking of my brother” the wolf lady giggled, as she waved Max shortly who was just about to put another set of handcuffs onto another suspect´s wrists. It was Cammy this time, and we all wanted to see that particularly, of course. It shouldn´t be a big deal for him, but she was sort of the middle point of the whole gang for us. She made this mission special.

She looked really aggressive and overhyped all over sudden, her eyelids twitched slightly and she released little roars and yelps of pain and displeasure from time to time. It really was frightening, and in that very moment I really wondered, if I had looked equally bad yesterday, as she did right now. I actually felt a little sorry for her, even if she had been planning something very illegal here. I wasn´t really hating on her because of it, but I couldn´t just make an exception for her of course, no matter how much we liked her coffee. But I wasn´t convinced if she earned those painful desires holding on for a few weeks either. I didn´t want anybody to suffer from that, since I knew what it felt like. That actually spoiled the moment for me a little. Even Judy felt a little sorry about that.

Wolfheart already had his handcuffs prepared and was about to get them in position on her wrists, but he wasn’t even coming that far. He didn´t expect her to go this violent.

 

POV Max Wolfheart

When I was about to cuff Cammy, the white vixen we usually got our coffee from, I actually missed her wrists with the handcuffs because she pulled them away in just the right moment. She even managed to free herself from where she was sitting, and then she turned around and hit me in the face with her claws vigorously. That made me release her for a second, and she used that opportunity to climb onto the table and get some distance. She was completely mad right now, her whole body was shaking like crazy, she was scratching her ears and arms in great pain and displeasure and she obviously had just one goal. It was Nick of course.

Judy wasn´t lying, she really had a crush on him. Her senses where completely blurred as it seemed, because without further hesitation she ran into his direction on the table and lunged at him when she reached the edge of it. Nobody was able to react or stop her in any way, it all went too quickly. Because I was still on the other side of the bench, I couldn´t reach out for at all. I knew from own experience how painful and frustrating that was, and I could even understand her behavior on a certain level, but I couldn´t do anything about it right now.

There was one thing she wasn´t considering however, and that was Judy, who was still holding her loaded tranquilizer in her hands, accompanied by her lightning fast reactions. In the moment Cammy jumped off the table, Judy´s tranquilizer dart hit her neck and knocked her out completely. Everybody stared in shock at the scene, but Nick contained his calm once more and did just the right thing, which was even more fascinating to look at. He knew he couldn´t dodge her attack anymore because of the slippery floor he was standing on, and she was in mid-air already. So, last second, he prepared himself for the impact and caught her unconscious body with his arms, instead of letting her just hit the floor. Although he slid half a foot backwards because the recoil of her weight, he remained stable and unharmed in the end. He just panted a little, as he stood there with the white furred vixen in his arms and didn´t know what to do with her.

“Good catch!” Judy remarked, still reasonably calm about all this.

“This is getting out of hand…” Nick sighed, before he carried the unconscious but now peacefully sleeping Cammy back towards the bank she had been sitting on. He laid her down besides the Wolf Daniel had just cuffed and secured.

“At least she´s quiet for now!” Nick chuckled ironically, not looking too happy about her suffering though. He obviously had it as well quite recently, because he knew very well what she was going through right now. I noticed that from own experiences also.

 

Chief Bogo had entered the club and seemed to have witnessed that with Cammy as well, I just noticed. His footsteps usually where to be heard from quite a distance already, and we all were used to that. It was predictable he would show up here as well.

“I´m sorry, Wolfheart!” Nick told me suddenly, “But I think you can handle that little scratch anyways…”

I waved it off and nodded without making a drama about it. It hurt a little, but that was not important.

“Can I get one of those darts too, please?” the now totally frustrated Wolf with the black fedora asked with a deep sigh. He had witnessed the whole spectacle of course, but he didn´t really care about it anymore. He had pretty much accepted his fate by now.

“So, we have to carry your ass up those stairs too?” Nick asked him, certainly not in the best of moods anymore either.

Chief Bogo had arrived us in the meanwhile and inspected the situation quickly.

“Are all of them here?“ he asked then, referring to the suspects.  

“They are” Nick told him dryly, while making his way back to Judy once again.

“Alright! Wolfheart, Fangmeyer, get to work!“ he commanded, pointing at the drug dealers.

We did as we were told and started with the guys who were still conscious.

The other guests of the establishment still stood around us and dumbfoundedly stared at what they just witnessed.

For me, it was a pretty unusual nightshift also, but not necessarily a bad one because of that. At least something happened finally, and we really got anywhere. It was always exciting, working on cases with Nick and Judy.

 

POV Rachel

 

My god, this was so hot. My original plan for tonight was to just get down here, forget about work for once and have a good time with my best friend and probably some handsome male company, but this was way better. I had the headline before my eyes already: “Heroic ZPD-Detective solves Power-Cut case!”

Sadly, I hadn´t been quick enough to record all of it with my smartphone camera, and the light was much too dim also, but it certainly was enough to recreate the scenario in a text.

Since that sexy fox told us that he was about to turn a club upside down, Becky and I decided to follow him and check out what he meant by that. He was charismatic and good looking in black and gray already, but the natural red suited him even better of course. Considering what we said to him earlier, and that we were talking about a certain police officer, I felt really stupid now. But how could we have known it was him? He was so calm and professional all the time.

But what I could understand was, why that white vixen on the gangster´s table was in heat because of him. And I was a little proud that she wasn´t in his league at all. He showed no interest in her whatsoever. He really was good at keeping his cool, considering what we got on his nerves with earlier.

 

The other police officers had already started escorting the suspects out of the club, and Judy Hopps, the face of the ZPD and hero of Zootopia, was working on this case as well. I knew that officer Wilde was working with her on the nighthowlers-disaster already, but I didn´t expect her to show up in an establishment like this either. I already wanted to switch into my professional reporter-mode again, but then I relized that I should probably apologize for unknowingly hindering his undercover work, first of all.

He was helping the barkeeper girl at the moment, who had served us the drinks earlier this evening. Like a gentleman, he supported her with cleaning up the mess he made on the floor, and he actually volunteered to help her with that. Where only could I find a man like him?

His police partner stood beside him and stared at the handsome red fox with an amused grin, just like a few other´s. Among the little group of police officers were a wolf, a lion and a buffalo, who joined them a little later. When they were finally done with escorting the suspects out of the night club, they all met up at the bar once again. I was still trying to figure out how to start a new conversation with him. But I would find a possibility, in always did.

 

 

POV Judy

 

“Thank you very much once more, Miss Wolfheart!” Chief Bogo told her, when we all met up down here for one last time, “You saved us a lot of time and work with your information!”

“Oh, I´m glad it was helpful! And it was interesting also…” she chuckled happily.

“I´m sorry about the action and the mess our detective made here! Apart from his task, which he did very well, that was not very professional!” he apologized to her and told him passively, but Nick didn´t feel bad for it at all. He didn´t even try to hide the little grin that crept on his face.

“It was not professional, but it was really cool therefore!” Max chuckled at the chief, and he certainly was not alone with that statement.

“First day I´m back at work and the job is done!“ Nick grinned at him.

The Chief just sighed a little at his insolence, but then he nodded slightly. He couldn´t deny that he was right.

“What do we do with that vixen now?” Max asked casually, “That will probably take a while until she´s ready to be interrogated…”

“What, why? What´s wrong with her?” Bogo asked in slight confusion. He hasn´t even heard of it yet.

“The white vixen...” I began explaining for him.

“Cammy?” he asked, „The one from the coffee shop?“

„Yeah, Cammy…she´s having the same problem he had recently!“ I said, pointing at the half naked and still wet Nick, before I added the most important bit, “…because of him!”

The conversation was interrupted by a little pause filled with awkward silence.

“Why didn´t you think of that earlier?” the chief asked a little louder suddenly, and noticeably annoyed about it.

“We didn´t know she would be here…” Nick sighed, “I just noticed her when this all started down here…”

“And you think taking off your shirt will help about it?” the chief fired at him, actually more infuriated than he should be.

“You think it would have changed anything if I didn´t?” Nick asked back harshly, “I didn´t do that because of her either! I wanted it to look realistic and I didn´t want to get my ´company´ mad at me! You know what this place is, Chief? You see what they do in that corner over there, for example?”

His mood right got a little tense right now, and I haven´t witnessed that from him very often since I know him. But it made him even cuter for me, I loved when he was out of his cool sometimes. But I really felt a little bad for him in that moment, because he really had an eventful evening already and the chief was still complaining about him. I found that a little unnecessary right now. For now, I wanted to be alone with him as soon as possible. I wanted to hug and cuddle with him and calm him down from all that. But I had to stay professional for a little longer. So I decided to cut it here.

“Chief, we can´t change it now anyways” I told him plainly, “We´ll sort things out with her later…”

The chief surely was mean sometimes, but he couldn´t really do anything against my words anymore. He respected me more than most of the other colleagues, and that probably was due to the public image I still enjoyed. But right now, he also realized that I was just right with what I said.

“Alright” he sighed, now calmer, “You´re right, I probably shouldn´t criticize an operation I haven´t been on myself!” he confessed.

“Mind if we finish this tomorrow?” Nick asked with a little yawn.

The chief thought about it shortly, then he nodded, “Get some rest, finish this tomorrow! That´s probably not a bad idea anyways! … the same goes for you two!” he added, while pointing at Max and Daniel, “Get the suspects to the City Center and get some sleep! You two can take a day off tomorrow!”

“Thanks Chief, good call!” Daniel supported that idea with a little grin. They all noticeably were tired because of the last few days, and the chief was no exception.

“Why do you get a free day?” Sarah teasingly asked her brother, “You didn´t even do anything!” she added ironically.

“I had three very long shifts in a row, my beloved sister!” he replied, ignoring our stupid grins, “…and you better get on with cleaning glasses!”

“How often do you get your shirt off at work?” she asked back.

“Don’t know, how often do you?”

The chief obviously wasn´t in the mood for that kind of bullshit right now, so he left us alone already and went up the stairs. Nick and I chuckled at that and stayed for another second.

“Come on, Maxie!” his sister chuckled in amusement, “I bet you don´t look too bad either…”

“Didn´t I tell you I´d get my revenge for that?” Nick asked Max with a smug grin, referring to his sister´s comments obviously.

“You did, I guess” he sighed, as Sarah pushed him a little, “Maybe I´ve earned that…”

“Probably…” I grinned at him, the others chuckled a little.

“Have a good night, guys!” Nick waved them.

I slowly made my way out of the club already and my fox followed me without the need to be asked twice.

“Good night you two!” they wished us, before we went up the stairs.

 

“Goddammit” Nick sighed, in relief that it was over finally, “Thanks for saving me from the chief, carrots!”

“Don´t worry about it” I giggled back happily, “I like it even more when your shirt is off anyways!”

“Speaking of that…” he stated, “It´s cold out here!”

I was just fine on that matter, but since he was still wet and half naked, the fresh night air probably had another effect for him than on me.

We weren’t alone outside here either. The other police cars were parked right in front of the entrance and a few people stood around the scene and starred at us, when they noticed our appearance. Nick didn´t care too much about it though, he had nothing to hide.

“Our car is still behind the house…” I pointed, just as I got interrupted from behind suddenly.

 

POV Rachel Fitch

 

“Officer Wilde!” I yelled after him, to get his attention once again. Becky and I had even followed them out of the club for that matter.

He noticed it of course, but he wasn´t too happy about it right now, probably because a few other people were staring at them already or he just wanted to go home, but I wanted him to know it at all costs.

“Yeah?” he sighed, “What is it?”

“I…I mean…we just wanted to apologize for distracting you earlier and…” I began, as he and officer Hopps turned their attention towards us completely.

“It´s fine, don’t worry” he waved it off, now not able to hide an amused little grin anymore, “You´re not the only ones who fell for that disguise…”

As he said that, I noticed that parts of his body still had some of the black color on them, his tail and his paws for example, but he still looked better than any other fox I had ever seen before. Becky was still holding his muscle shirt in her hands and also stared at him in pure awe and amorousness.

Due to my job, I still had a lot of self-confidence left, so I found my words again pretty quickly. But since I haven´t had a lot to say, and he didn´t look like he really wanted to talk to us for very much longer, I straightly went to the point.

“I´m actually a reporter for the Zootopian-New´s magazine! I just came to ask if I´m allowed to write a little article about it…I mean that you found the reason for the big power-cuts lately…”

He thought about it for a while and he surely was hesitating a little. The bunny cop besides him grinned slightly, probably because of how desperately we were staring at him, but she nodded about his asking look for her opinion.

“Alright, you can write about that if you want. But! You don´t write a single word about the white vixen! That is not fair and it´s also really out of place!” he warned, “You got that?”

“Thank you very much!” I told him, nodding understandingly.

His gaze relaxed a little again, “Thank you too, for making it look realistic” he told us with a little wink, before he turned around again and went on his way with the bunny on his side. That was all we got from him.

“Come on, Piberbius!” officer Hopps chuckled while pushing him a little, “This night isn´t over yet, is it?”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13 - That won´t happen

 

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Cha pter 13 – That won´t happen (POV Cammy)

I woke up and my mood fell down instantly. My fur was itching, I felt stressed and something was blinding me. It was way too bright to be comfortable. The surface I was laying on was hard and uncomfortable too, and I couldn´t think of what made me sleep so well the whole night. When my eyes got used to the bright light in the room I was in, I saw bars before me. I never believed it would happen someday, but I really was in a prison. The memories from yesterday flashed before my eyes, and I just felt stupid and ashamed about it now. It drove me mad, not only because of my stupidity, but also because he was there probably just to annoy me. It could have been any other police officer, and it would have been less embarrassing than what happened yesterday. I was sure that that stupid little bunny cop noticed my struggles yesterday in the coffee shop, and just wanted me to suffer from it even more. I was sure she hated me all along. But on the other hand, how could they know that I would be there too? Did they know it because of me? Was I the reason we got caught? Just trying to think about it didn´t lead me anywhere, so I decided to check out my surroundings a little closer. I was alone in my prison cell. It had two beds, a little toilet, a sink and that was about it. On the opposite site of the bars was just a white wall with a blue bar painted on it.

My fur was messed up and it smelled. A little bit of the perfume I used yesterday was to be noticed, but something much more important and stronger was on me as well, on me and my clothes. I smelled like Nick. Not much, but he surely had touched me. Like he had hugged me or something, and that was a huge problem. I knew already, that a big catastrophe had befallen me. At least, I had no cell mates I could harm.

 

It took like forever until finally something happened in the hallway outside my prison cell. The itching was getting worse every minute, alongside with my hate on everybody who ever lived. The prison cells next to mine were opened and closed again, some police officer was talking to the other prisoners lowly, asked them about their names, and then he told them to get out of their cells and follow him one by one. That went on for about fifteen minutes, until he finally arrived at my cell and did the same with me. He was a lion in a blue ZPD uniform, and he certainly was one of my daily customers, Officer Delgato. A very weird situation, for both of us.

„Miss May?“ he asked me, although he knew very well that he could just call me Cammy, „I have orders to bring you to the medical check-up. Would you please follow me?”

I always liked Delgato as a customer, he was friendly and always down for a little talk. But right now he probably had regulations on how to talk to me. I felt like a real criminal already.

I still wasn´t very pleased with my situation, but I nodded anyways. Maybe I had an opportunity to take shower that way. I followed him without saying a single word and tried to hide the itching below my fur, which I wanted to scratch permanently. I was still feeling ashamed about it. I wasn´t sure if he knew about the thing with Nick, and he didn´t need to know about it either.

He led me out of the hallway, into another one, and then into a room where a female Wolf was sitting and waiting for me already. She also just wore a regular Police Outfit, but she had quite a lot of medical equipment in her room. She had some orange prison clothing prepared in my size already, and she was playing around with the clipboard she was holding in her paws.

Officer Delgato gave her a little nod and then he closed the door behind me carefully. She offered me to take a seat with a little gesture. I slowly, very slowly and unmotivated, followed her order.

“Your name is Camilla May?” she asked, “Is that correct?”

I nodded slowly, then I had to scratch my neck again.

“You have been arrested yesterday for the suspect of drug dealing?”

“Yeah” I sighed, “I was.”

She also noted that on her clipboard, then she took a closer look at me.

“Who is it?” she wanted to know, obviously referring to the scratching.

“Why does that bother you?” I snickered back in annoyance. 

That made her just grin a little. Not exactly helpful, it made me even more mad.

“We have exceptional rules for that case” she began explaining, “If he or she is willing to help you, we make sure you get some time for yourself and privacy for a day. That makes it easier for all of us!”

She wasn´t grinning or laughing anymore, when she told me that, she was totally serious. Hearing that actually lifted my mood a little for a moment, but reality hit me again a second later: He won´t help me, he even told me that yesterday.

“That’s gonna be very painful and nerve-wrecking then” I sighed, “That won’t happen.”

She noted that on her clipboard as well, then she pointed at the orange prison-clothing on the table with the pen she was holding.

“How long will I stay here?” I wanted to know, suddenly in slight fear.

“I don´t know, that depends on the judges” she replied coldly, “I just have to get you ready for the interrogations...”

“Interrogations?” I asked, now even more shocked.

“What did you expect?”

“I don´t know…but who am I talking to?”

“Does that matter? Usually the Officers who arrested you, but that´s not your choice anyways!”

“That does matter!” I yelled back, a little louder than I actually wanted to, “I can´t get even near them or I turn absolutely mad! It´s unbearable already!”

That confused her a little. She obviously had an idea now, who I probably was talking about, but she didn´t initially believe me.

“Are you serious?” she asked.

“Do I look like I´m in the mood to tell jokes?”

“That is …indeed… a problem” she sighed, “Does he know about it?”

She obviously knew who I was talking about now.

“He does.”

“Alright, we´ll figure something out! Maybe we can move you over to Tundratown or something…”

I just shrugged my shoulders. I wasn´t sure if that would be a big improvement.

“Anyways” she concluded, “I have to make sure that you don´t have any other physical or psychological issues, before I can send you back to your cell. So, you have to get out of your current clothing and do a few things I tell you, I´m afraid.”

She said that with absolute routine and confidence, but I still was a little skeptical.

“Is that even allowed?” I asked in slight unwillingness and confusion.

“That is why I´m doing the medical check-up with you and not officer Delgato. But don´t worry, it´s not the first time I´m doing this and I´m not allowed to tell anyone about it either. And, as a little bonus, you´ll get this nice orange uniform for free afterwards!”

I didn´t find that too funny at the moment. I still smelled like Nick, I hated showing myself nude, even to woman´s doctors, and I also didn´t like the idea of staying in this prison any longer, naturally.

“Can I take a shower before I change my clothing please?” I asked while unbuckling the black business dress I wore since yesterday.

“You can shower later, if you want.”  
“I still have his scent in my nose! That is going to drive me insane, you aware of that?” I shouted at her, utterly unnerved already.

“Alright” she sighed, taking a closer look at my nude body for a second and taking a few notes on her clipboard, “Take the orange uniform with you and ask Officer Delgato about the female´s showers.”

“Thank you!” I spat out hatefully. It really was driving me mad already. But I wasn´t just finished here yet.

“Last but not least” the wolf stopped me, “…you have to turn around and get on all fours for a second” she commanded, as I was just about to get back in my dress again. Now I hated her even more than I should. She actually wasn´t treating me too bad until now, but that really killed it for me. But protesting wasn´t helpful.

“Very good” she said, after I finally had obeyed unwillingly, “Now raise your tail for a second and we´re done!”

 

POV Nick

I got onto my seat in our office, and the first thing I did was yawning widely. Judy wasn´t totally awake either, but she insisted to go for the early shift today. It was about half past two in the morning, when we finally fell asleep last night, and now we got the payback for it. But it wasn´t too bad of a night for us, far from it.

Chief Rhinowitz gave us the case files from yesterday and the personal data from the suspects we arrested, and with that he told us to get everything done. That meant interrogating, finding answers to the remaining pieces of the puzzle and preparing everything for the judges. Not exactly my favorite part of the job.

“It has its drawbacks when you arrest the only source of coffee, doesn´t it?” my beloved bunny chuckled, yawning into her paws as well.

I nodded silently, while I took the first case file from the pile on my desk and opened it.

“Talking about her…” I said, showing her Cammy´s file I just picked up by chance, “Is she still here or did they move her to Tundratown already?”

“What makes you think I can tell you that?” she replied while shrugging her shoulders, “But if she is still here, I wouldn´t want to be in her skin at the moment…”

“You probably wouldn´t want that wherever she is right now” I sighed.

“You feel a little bad about that yesterday, don´t you?” she asked me with a warm little grin I didn´t really expect from her.

“I do”, I confessed, “Since I had it for myself, I didn´t want anybody else to suffer from that. And yesterday I even made fun about it…”

“I guess a lot of mammals suffer from that every season” she said while shrugging her shoulders, “I wouldn´t give myself so much credit if I were you…”

“Yeah, maybe I´m just taking this too serious…” I concluded, before I started to read her file more closely.

“Bogo took a day off today, didn´t he?” Judy wanted to know after a little pause.

“Yeah, I think he did…” I answered her unconcentrated.

I had no motivation to even start anywhere. I was reading the words, but my better judgement just didn´t receive any of the information. I really was distracted by that thought.

 

POV Judy

Nick didn´t seem to be motivated. Normally, he was reading the files very carefully and he was instantly noting down every single idea he got, but right now he wasn´t in the mood for anything. I sensed that immediately.

After I was watching him for a little while, I decided to stroll over to his desk and climb onto his lap carefully. That made him put his case file down and hug me tightly. He was resting his chin on my head and snuggled into my ears tiredly. Not exactly a feeling I disliked.

Just as I was about to start with something, which probably would lift his mood a little, somebody knocked on our door carefully.

I shrugged my shoulders at Nicks very cute annoyed gaze and got off his lap again, before I asked who it was.

“It´s Jennifer!” she replied, “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Nick and I knew exactly what was about to come, and since it was inevitable anyways, it wouldn´t make a big difference if we did it now or later.

“Yeah, come in” I replied for us, grabbing the case file Nick just read.

“Hi” she greeted, looking a little puzzled because Nick, who had his head hanging over the back of his chair in unwillingness.

“Well, you two seem to be extremely motivated” she chuckled, “but I can understand you a little…wasn´t easy yesterday, was it?”

“You´re here because of Cammy, aren’t you?” Nick asked her lazily.

“Cammy?” she asked in confusion, “You know her better?”

“The white vixen, known for her coffee in the whole ZPD” he cleared up for her, pointing at the file I was still holding, “You may just gotten to know her as Camilla May…”

“Oh, yeah, ok…” she chuckled, “I don´t drink any coffee, and I´m pretty new to the city center…” she explained.

Nick just stared at her so she would come to the point more quickly, I couldn´t hide a little giggle at that.

“Yeah, I´m here because she was nearly freaking out this morning already, and it´s not looking too good right now either…”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I was…I was thinking you probably wanted to interrogate her, because this could probably get pretty interesting…”

“We don´t necessarily want to interrogate her, we have to” I interrupted her, “But I can do that as well.”

“You smell a little like me too, carrots!” Nick sighed, “Even that would not be a nice experience for her…”

“Well, she has to! We can’t just ignore what she did because she´s in love with you!”

“No, we can´t…” he agreed, “…Maybe we better just get this over with!”

“Alright then” I concluded, “Let´s do that!”

 

POV Cammy

I had been sitting in my prison cell again for what felt like half an hour, and then suddenly the Wolf Officer from the medical check-up unlocked the door of my little room of misery and told me to follow her. The cold shower I took earlier, before I got back here, really had a big effect on the itching and burning of my fur, it was a lot better now. So, I actually wasn´t too mad right now. But I really hated the orange prison clothing I had to wear. Nevertheless, it was bearable at the moment.

I followed her out of the prison hallway, through another corridor of the ZPD building, and shortly afterwards we came to a halt in front of another heavy iron door. She unlocked it, waved me in and followed me towards the iron table with a chair on each side. The room was illuminated very brightly too, and there was a big Mirror on the opposite side of the wall, where a couple of stairs led up to another iron door. I was in an interrogation room, obviously, and that didn´t lift my mood at all.

„Tell them all you know!“ she advised me in sort of a friendly way, „The faster we get this over with, the better!“

“You are not serious, are you?”

“That was not my decision either…” she told me with a shrug of her shoulders. After a short little pause filled with hateful silence, I slowly and unwillingly took a seat on the chair she was pointing at.

There was an iron chain with two handcuffs integrated into the table and she closed both of them over one of my wrists each. She immobilized me completely with that.

“That is probably necessary” I sighed cynically, but she just ignored it.

“Depends on you” she said, before she left me alone at the table and went up the stairs to the other door. Then she unlocked it and just left the room.

A few moments later, the door was opened again and I nearly was freaking out already. It was Judy who entered the room, she had a clipboard with her, and she didn´t seemed to be impressed by my aggressive growling at all. She slowly walked up to the table, climbed onto the seat on the other side and laid down her clipboard carefully. I watched every of her moves closely.

“Good morning, Cammy” she greeted me friendly, but I didn´t reply her at all.

She still had his scent on her very noticeably, and the itching on my skin had reappeared as soon as I saw her.

“…I can imagine very well, that I´m probably the last person in the world you want to see right now, but it wouldn´t be better if he was here on this chair, would it?”

“If you knew about it” I growled, “why do you work on this case at all?”

“Nick and I are detectives, Cammy. It was just a happenstance that we were in this club yesterday. We got an anonymous tip from somebody, and we didn´t know that you would be there too…why would we?”

“Why did you re-paint him then?” I asked angrily. I literally was offended by everything right now, and I didn´t mind throwing it at her.

“In this case, just to stay undercover and, well, get some criminals arrested.”

“I´m not a criminal! Murders and rapists are criminals, I was just about to sell small amounts of…”

She raised her paw to calm me down somewhat, and she even nodded at what I said, “It isn´t too bad what you did yesterday, you haven´t even gotten delivery of the substances. But it´s still illegal what you did, and that only will give you a month of jailtime…at most” she explained.

 

POV Judy

She scratched herself once again, after I said that, and she still looked like she would tear me apart if she wasn´t chained to the table. I still felt bad for her, I knew exactly what Nick meant and what he was going through, and Cammy wouldn´t even have any privacy, if she had to stay in prison for a few weeks from now. I always liked her as a person, Nick did too, and apart from her dealing in the club yesterday, it wasn´t even her fault that she was suffering this badly right now. I wanted her to know that.

“He feels sorry about it” I told her, “About what he said yesterday!”

“Oh, really?” she snickered.

“Yeah, really. He knows just too well how painful that it.”

“Is there anything more important to discuss?” she asked hatefully.

I kept my calm and took a look at my clipboard once again. Then I found that one little note once again: It was a fox, who did one of the power cut sabotages.

Since she was part of the deal yesterday, and the whole action with the power cut was just a distraction, it wasn´t too unrealistic she had something to do with that too. Then I also remembered how she handled that topic, when I was in her coffee shop yesterday.

“I´m pretty sure you know something about the power-cut” I told her with a very intriguing look, because she controverted it earlier. It took her a little while before she answered.

“It was a distraction for the shipment” she said, scratching herself even harder now, “But you know that already, don’t you?” she asked ironically.

“Nick was pretty sure it was a fox we saw in the security footage we have…”

“So?” she growled, not showing any emotions of guilt at all.

“Although that distraction worked pretty well for a little while, it also was a very expensive one, that caused a lot of damage to the public!”

“I don’t know about the details, I just knew it would happen and when I had to be in that club.”

That was all I got from her. Although I was pretty sure it was her who did it, she controverted that with absolute confidence once again, and it even sounded very believable.

She growled once more suddenly, as she probably tried to scratch her upper arms but wasn´t able to because of the handcuffs.

“Alright” I concluded, before I got of my chair, “Then, I believe we´re done for now!” I told her, as I made my way up the stairs again, “I´m sorry for bothering you!”

Then I left the room and went to Nick, who was watching the whole conversation through the one-way glass.

“She is very uncomfortable, but I still think she is lying” he told me, as we watched her struggling with the handcuffs and moving about in rage and displeasure, “but maybe we find something out by talking to the others…” he suggested.

“Yeah…probably” I sighed.

Cammy really was winding in pain already, and the handcuffs that tied her down drove her even more insane. She really tried freeing herself with all she got.

“She really does sense that I smell like you…”

He simply nodded, as we kept on watching. Jennifer was coming into the room again from the other door, and she had a lot of trouble calming her down to somewhat acceptable. So, she left her cuffed onto the table for another minute and got Officer Delgato to help her. With combined forces they managed to bring her back to her cell in the end.

“That is going to be stressful” Nick sighed, and I totally agreed with him. I was even considering something he wouldn´t expect on any possible level, but I actually even liked that thought a little.

“Are you sure you´re not willing to help her?” I then asked him dryly, and he nearly chocked on that.

“W-what?” he asked, “Why would I…why would you suggest something like that?” he wanted to know in disbelief.

I just shrugged my shoulders, although I was quite proud of his reaction.

“I´m not in love with her, not even slightly! I hope you know that!” he said, looking deeply into my eyes.

“I do!” I answered with a little smile, before kissing him lovingly, “But maybe I wouldn´t mind sharing for once, just for the sake of salvation…”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14 - What´s the matter?

** Zootopia -Springtime Circumstances **

 

Chapter 14 – What´s the matter? (POV Cammy)

„Shut up over there!“ somebody yelled from the cell next to mine.

“Fuck you!” I yelled back shamelessly, “Fuck you all!”

Since the interrogation with Judy yesterday, I wasn´t able to control myself anymore, at all. And shortly afterwards, I didn´t care about it anymore either. I was shredding the matrass into pieces, I decorated the walls with my claws, I growled loudly and aggressively. I wasn´t really listening to the other prisoners either, I didn´t care about anything anymore. And I had an excuse.

“What on earth is wrong with that vixen?” somebody asked in annoyance.

“She is in heat because of the freaking Cop that brought her here!” a very familiar and angry male voice answered him, and I was pretty sure it was Chester, who was here in this prison as well. I ignored it totally, I continued with being as loud as I wanted to.

Somebody hammered his fists against the wall to my right.

“Be quiet! It´s six fucking AM in the morning! I want to sleep!”

“I don’t care if you want to sleep!” I hammered back, “Fuck you!”

„Can´t this little fucker just put his little dick into her and make her shut up for fucks sake?” somebody else yelled, “Is that so hard?”

“Ha! You wish!” I replied, „Why don´t you come over and try it yourself?”

“I´d do that if I could!”

“Yeah? But you fucking can´t! You idiot! So shut the fuck up!” I replied.

“Shut up, all of you! For fucks sake!”

“Fuck you! I shut up when I fucking want! And I fucking don´t!”

 

I didn´t shut up. Neither now, nor on the rest of that day. I continued on raging and being as loud as I wanted to. I had nothing to lose anymore, not even my dignity. I just wanted to die, nearly.

 

ZPD Morning meeting (POV Nick)

 

„Alright, listen up!“ Chief Bogo said at the end of the morning meeting, “Since it´s a little more quiet today than in the last week, I want to show you an very interesting piece of video footage, which we got from the last undercover mission. Maybe you learn something that way. A few of you have seen it already, a few will think he´s a little soft in the head…” he chuckled, which was a rare sight actually, but the Chief always was in a better mood when he had a day off or two, “…and a few will just shrug their shoulders, because they know him…” he explained, as he started the video.

The video footage he threw at the wall with the projector, was from the camera I had installed in the night club and pointed at the table with Cammy and the other gangsters two nights ago. Judy started giggling uncontrollably, while I buried my face into my paws at my own sight. The other officers chuckled a little as well.

“The black and gray painted fox you see here, is none other than our detective Nick Wilde, who is pulling off one of his one man shows once again, and gets away with it. But as I like to say: It ain’t stupid if it works!”

When he said that, he raised the volume a little and let us listen to what I said very closely.

Luckily, it didn’t last long. At the point where I made use of my finger gun, he paused and stopped the video. They were laughing their asses off already, but it still was a good feeling. I was respected here, just like Judy.

“That should not be your guideline, if you´re in a situation like this” the chief concluded, “But I can´t deny that he did his job very well, considering the circumstances! He kept his cool and that was all that mattered in this situation. And I have to confess that watching this was pretty enjoyable too!”

“Thanks Chief” I sighed ironically, “Do I get a private coffee machine for that as a price?”

Judy punched my shoulders a little for asking that, she knew what I was referring to, but she took it with humor, just like all the others.

“No” the Chief replied to my question, before picking up a copy of the Zootopian-News magazine from his desk, “But you got your own little article in the newspaper” he announced, before laying it down onto our table.

I wasn´t too surprised, because I knew about it already, but the headline still got my attention: “ZPD – Hotter than ever! Detective Nick Wilde finds the sources of the Power Cuts!”

Somehow, there existed a photo of me, half naked, wet and with little stains of black and grey left in my fur, and I was holding my ZPD badge in my paws.

“Well…” I sighed, “Autographs later, keep your calm please!” I joked, before I gave it over to Judy who wanted to read the text below the picture.

“Look at him” someone chuckled, “Such a little show off that guy!”

The others grinned too, but they knew that I wasn’t meaning it like that.

Judy still giggled joyfully, while she was reading the caption.

“It reads like a little school girl had written it” she chuckled, “Like the female version of a gazelle fanboy…”

“However” the chief chuckled patiently, alongside with the others who still grinned widely, “You´re dismissed, get to work!” he ended the meeting.

And with that, we all slowly began leaving the room.

 

“Nick!” Officer Delgato stopped me a second later, which also caught Wolfheart´s and Fangmeyer´s attention. They have been in the meeting as well and were discussing their shift-plans for today.

“Yeah?” I asked back, Judy stopped in her tracks with me.

“I had the friendly advice from the nightshift of the prison-watch, to inform you about the vixen you have captured two days ago!”

Max and Daniel chuckled already as I sighed deeply, knowing what was about to come.

“…yeah” he continued, “she´s making a lot of noise and keeps everybody awake all night long…” he told me plainly.

“It´s good if they´re awake during their job, isn´t it?” I joked, accompanied with another little sigh.

“Yeah, no! But seriously…” he wanted to continue, before I interrupted him again. Even Judy was giggling now.

“I know about it!” I told him rather directly, slightly annoyed because of their childish chuckling, “But what do you want me to do about it?”

“Well…we were thinking about that too, but we can´t bring her over to Tundratown in her current condition!”

“Why don’t you use a goddamn tranquilizer then?” I asked back harshly.

“Oh, come on Nicky!” Max grinned, „What´s the matter? She is a beautiful woman, and you even get that for free!“

“I´m not saying that I like to see that vixen suffering, but I don’t care about her at all in that perspective” I told him, while pointing at Judy, “because of her!”

That made him shut up for that matter.

“Speaking of beautiful, Max” Daniel began, “Your sister isn´t looking too bad either…” he changed the somewhat unpleasant topic for me.

“Oh, I dare you!” Max snickered back.

“Compared to you, she is a beautiful Wolf!” he chuckled ironically, “Is there a possibility you can get me to know her better somehow?”

“Is there a possibility to make you shut up? Forget it!”

“Don’t be so mad, I didn´t mean it like that! …you´re not that ugly!” Daniel grinned, before he received another punch into his shoulder.

Judy and I listened to their childish bickering in amusement, and I had my head rested on hers lazily in the meanwhile.

“Nick” Delgato remembered me again, “We can´t use a tranquilizer on her either, that is not allowed for that purpose. Also, they won´t take her in that condition over there in Tundratown…”

“Okay! Delgato! We´ll think of something!” I told him with another overacted sigh, although it wasn´t his fault, “I´m sorry, but I can´t do anything about it either!”

“Yes, you can” Judy chuckled, to everybody´s surprise, “You surely can!”

“Yes, I could” I sighed, “But I´m not going to! Forget it!”

 

POV Judy

 

The others were staring at me in slight disbelief about what I said, and they stared at Nick too, to find out about his reaction. But he still refused to give in. I still couldn´t be mad at him for doing so.

“Well” Fangmeyer said while shrugging his shoulders, “If he can´t or doesn´t want to do it, why don’t you give it a try Wolfheart?” he suggested.

“That wouldn´t help her, you insensible prick!”

“Yeah, probably…” he chuckled, “Nick looks a lot better than you too…he´s even made it into the newspaper!”

“That motherfucker has been working out too…” Max added.

“That´s because of her” Nick chuckled, while pointing at me with his head, “I would be lazy as fuck if she wasn´t pushing me!”

“Maybe I should come with you to training one day…” Max grinned ironically, to finally bring this discussion to an end.

“Yeah, we´ll do that!” Nick chuckled, before he picked me up and lifted me onto his shoulders.

“Have a good day, guys!” Fangmeyer waved us with a little smirk, as he and Wolfheart went off towards the car park.

Delgato was still standing beside us, and he still seemed to be a little lost.

“I´ll visit you later!” I told him with a warm little smile that Nick didn´t notice, “Don´t worry, we´ll figure something out!”

“Better get cracking” he sighed, “She makes a lot of trouble already!”

We both nodded for one last time, and with that we went out own way as well.

 

Nick carried me all the way to our office, closed the door behind us, lifted me off his shoulders again and hugged me tightly, my feet were still in the air.

“You really are a little tense, Nicky!” I chuckled at him happily.

“Just a little confused…” he sighed, while deeply staring into my eyes, “why are you so happy and relaxed about this?”

“Because I know that you will be a good boy and do what I suggested yesterday already!”

“But I don’t want to do that! I´m not doing that, because I´m just in love with you, and you know that! And…”

“You have proven that a couple of times already” I calmed him down with a warm smile, before I kissed him once again, “And I do trust you totally, but I just want to be fair to her, you know best of how miserable you felt during that. I always liked her, although she did something slightly illegal now, and I don’t want her to hate us for the rest of our lives…I feel bad for her too, you know?”

“Judy” he interrupted me, “You know that I´m a fox. She is a fox too, and she is in heat…biology doesn´t change because I´m a police officer or something!”

He left a pretty long silence after that, and the longer I watched his still serious face, the wider became the evil grin on my face.

“Don’t tell me you weren´t thinking the same as me…” I chuckled mischievously, “…you´re in totally control of when and where, what exactly happens…and I doubt that you won´t have any troubles on satisfying her…”

That made him grin a little too. He just couldn´t be mad at me, and he knew that I had sort of a point with that.

“You see?” I asked with an evil smile, “Now stop copping out and get that over with!”

“Alright” he sighed finally, “But I´m doing that for you, because you told me to, and not for her!”

“I won´t blame you, no matter what happens!”

That statement was followed by another, unbearably long silence.

“Okay! …but I want blueberries therefore!” he stated, and that made me giggle again.

Sometimes, he just wanted blueberries. That made him happy, and seeing him happy made me happy too.

“Alright” I said, before rubbing my face against his shoulder once again, “I´m going to visit Jennifer and Delgato really quick, and then, I promise, we will find you some blueberries!”

With that, and another little kiss, he put me back down on my feet and stretched himself shortly.

“Okay Carrots, see you in a minute!” he waved me, as I already made my way towards the door, “I´m going to check that video footage again in the meanwhile!”

 

POV Nick

 

After she had clothed the door behind her, I had booted up my computer and searched for the security camera footage of the place where the power cut was happening in the ZPD network. I found that video again, with the person running away I was sure to be a fox earlier. I still was pretty sure it was somebody from my kind, and I was even more sure that it even was a vixen for that matter. Even more specifically, a very familiar vixen. Although it was deep in the night when that footage was taken, and the quality was not very good, I was pretty sure the bit of tail-fur that could be seen in the footage was a pretty bright one, so that would match too. It was no wonder she was controverting it during the interrogation, but I still was convinced it was her. The other ones from the dealership we interrogated yesterday didn´t say a single word of importance either. Whatever we tried, they weren´t giving in at all. I was hoping she would talk after she got over her recent problems with the spring time, but I also had the fear that she could probably concentrate even better on protecting herself and the others after that too. But then suddenly, a slightly evil grin crept onto my face. Since Judy had asked me to save her from the suffering already, I suddenly had a whole bunch of new interrogation methods to work with. Because it was me, who was basically doing her a favor, she wouldn´t have any control of how I was treating her at all.

I could do with her whatever I wanted to, and after all, she would want it to happen anyways. I had ways of making her talk, and I would not be shy of using them. This actually could not be so bad for me, I was a little excited all over sudden.

“Cammy” I thought to myself with an evil little grin, “You´re gonna be fucked, and not just literally.”

POV Judy

 

I already heard her before I entered the prison corridor. Jennifer had opened the door for me and was showing me the way towards her cell. Before we even arrived her, I noticed the unnerved faces of the other prisoners, who either covered their ears in annoyance or tried to fall asleep to ignore the racket she made. Cammy really made a lot of noise. She was scratching with her claws along the walls of her cell, she had ripped apart her pillow and parts of her matrass, she even tore huge claw-marks into the orange prison clothing she wore.

She got even more aggressive when she noticed me, naturally, but she wasn´t bothered to say anything. I just felt sorry for her, I wasn´t even slightly mad about what she did. It wasn´t too bad anyways.

I watched the spectacle for a couple of moments, then I gave Jennifer a little nod, and we went back to where we came from. I wasn´t helping her with staring.

“I´ve been talking to him already” I let her and Delgato know, who joined us when we got out of the hallway again.

“Really?” she wanted to know, Delgato looked a little surprised as well hearing it.

“It wasn´t easy…luckily…but he agreed finally. He´s doing it.”

“Wow!” Jennifer chuckled, “I actually really like to hear that right now! We were so annoyed already, I even felt sorry for the other prisoners!”

“Yeah!” Delgato agreed, “That vixen is driving everybody crazy in here!”

“That´s the reason why I told him to do it. He did the same, when he was not coming to work last week, he tore apart his whole apartment…”

“Yeah” Jennifer sighed, “I know what that´s like…but we never had a situation like this before in here!”

We all nodded silently.

“You really are a kind person!” she added, “That vixen really can call herself a lucky girl, can´t she?”

That made me smile mischievously a little, thinking about Nick. I didn´t even need to say anything, they noticed it.

“Yeah? So, it might be worth staying longer today and watching that?” she continued ironically, and I didn´t even try to hide a little grin about it.

“Haha, you wish!” I chuckled back, “You would surely miss something there…”

“Mind if I go home then?” Delgato joked lightheartedly.

“No, it´s fine, don’t worry!” I said while taking a look at the watch I didn´t posses.

“I´ll make sure the privacy room is ready for her later” Jennifer informed me with a little grin, “I wanted to stay a little longer today anyways, because I have to make up for a few hours I took off recently…” she added.

“Thanks! Maybe you can help me with working on the other prisoners files in the meanwhile…” I suggested.

“Yeah, sure! Will do!” she waved me, as I made my way into the back to my office already.

“Cool! …I think he´ll let you know when he is ready!” I chuckled for the farewell, “See you later!”

 

I still had a little grin on my face when I joined him again, and I couldn´t do anything about it either. It was just too cute seeing him like this. My, surprisingly vulnerable, little Nicky.

“Carrots, why are you looking at me like this?” he asked.

“I don´t know, …I´m just happy you finally do this for me…”

“Don´t tell me you want to see that!” he sighed, because he could read my intentions quite well ever since.

“Maybeee…” I chuckled,

“My god, Carrots!” he sighed.

“Jennifer was interested in watching that as well!” I added jokingly.

“That´s gonna be really ugly, you know that? I won´t be treating her like I treat you at all…”

I grinned even wider, he knew exactly what that meant.

“That turns you on, doesn´t it?” he asked.

I nodded with a big grin, before jumping onto his lap and cuddling myself into his chest.

“You dirty little bunny…”

“You let me watch, right?”

“Are you serious?” he asked in slight disbelief, “You really want to do that to me?”

“No, I´m not” I calmed him down with another mischievous smile, “But I want my own private session with you afterwards!”

“Whatever you wish, carrots!” he said, before kissing me again, “But there is still one question left I´m missing an answer for!”

“That is?”

“Where are my blueberries?”

 


	15. Chapter 15.4.1/15.4.2 - For the Sake of salvation (hard sex)

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 15 – For the sake of salvation (POV Cammy)

 

The second day in prison slowly came to an end, and I still was mad at everything and everybody. The prisoners in the cells around me had given up on complaining in the meanwhile, and my cell looked like an absolute mess, although there wasn´t a lot in it which I was able to destroy any more.

There were a few officers looking after me from time to time, and even that hateful bunny cop came to check out my condition once. I hated her. I was hoping and imagining in my fucked-up mind, that he would fuck her to death the next time they were doing it. That was how jealous I was on her. Why doesn’t he just eat her as a whole. Why only did I have to fell for him exactly?

The officers in the prison area brought me to the showers every now and then, because I had convinced them that it would help well against the itching, and that was the only good thing that happened for me today. That was only possible, when all the other prisoners were out of reach and locked up in their cells. It took them three officers to keep me under control, because I was so mad at everybody. I really had the worst time in my whole life in here, and I didn´t look like it would come to an end at all. I had nothing to lose anymore, not even my dignity. I even tried harming myself with my claws already, and I even was rather successful with it.

 But then, when the sunlight that had shined through the roof all day long was slowly fading away, something very unexpected happened suddenly. An Officer came to my cell and unlocked it, Officer Wildeheart in this case, and she told me to follow her without making too much noise.

At first, I thought about just ignoring, or even attacking the Wolf lady who did the medical check-up with me yesterday, although she was bigger and stronger than me, but then I figured that anything else would be better than this goddamned prison cell. So, I followed her.

She brought me out of the hallway, turned left after we had passed the security doors and we went further down the big corridor then I ever expected it to be possible. This building was huge. I had no idea in which part of the building I was right now, and I was totally confused. We turned left once again, went on that corridor for about fifty feet, and then finally we came to a halt in front of yet another heavy iron door.

“Oh, do I get some special treatment finally?” I asked, “I already wondered how long it would take!” I snickered, scratching my left arm with my right paw.

“I would indeed call that special treatment” she told me with a little chuckle, as she opened the door and hold it open for me.

“What are you going to do with me?”

“Something that should make you shut up, hopefully! Hope you´re happy now!” she told me with a little grin, before she pushed me into the room gently and closed the door behind me.

That was it. No handcuffs, nothing else to stop me. I felt free, sort of. Before I could even check my surroundings, a very memorable and lovely scent hit my nose and got my attention as soon as I noticed it. When I took the first closer look at the furniture of the room, I spotted him.

A red fox in a blue police uniform, calmly sitting there and eating blueberries. He had a whole bowl of those on the glass table in front of him, and he seemed to be relaxed to the core right now. It seemed like he knew that I would come here.

I just stared at him dumbfoundedly. That was the last thing I was expecting to happen in my whole life. They just brought me into a room, alone, with just him in it and nothing to stop me. My heart stopped beating for a second, I couldn´t even believe my luck.

“Hey Cammy” he sighed lowly, before he threw some more blueberries into his mouth, “Still making trouble I hear?”

“Would you not?” I asked back, trying to stay cool and keep my calm, although we both knew that it was nearly impossible for me.

“Yes…yes I would. And I have. And that is the reason she asked me to do this by the way! I´m doing this for her, because she feels bad for you, and not for me. This won´t ever happen again, just to make it clear” he explained, and I nearly started crying from the sudden joy I felt rising inside me. He really was here to help me.

“I do feel sorry for what I said in the night-club, that was no lie from her. And you really should be thankful for her giant heart, because I wouldn´t have done it, even if she didn´t knew about it” he continued calmly, “…even more amazing from her, if you consider that I´m pretty sure you were lying to her while the interrogation yesterday” he added with a very intriguing look, “didn´t you?”

Originally, I was just about to simply rush and jump onto him and rip apart his clothing, but that stopped me for another second.

“What do you mean?” I acted stupid.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“I-I wasn´t doing that w-with the power cut” I spoke out lowly and stuttering. I didn´t need that right now, and I couldn´t take it either. I had other things on my mind, other things I wanted to concentrate on. He still looked so incredibly handsome, the memories of his half naked body in the night club flashed before my eyes again. It already made my fur itch again quite badly, and it made my body hot for more. I already began making my way towards him slowly, and I couldn´t be stopped.

“…I would probably say that too, if I was in heat and expecting to stay in prison for very much longer, If I would tell them the truth…” he sighed.

I wasn´t giving in. I would pull that through, even if the anticipation was killing me already. “As I told her already, I-I really don´t know who did it!” I told him once again, trying to look as serious as possible. I wasn´t sure if it had worked.

“Alright…” he said, before finishing of the blueberries by pouring the rest of the bowl into his mouth, “Since I´m basically yours for tonight, how can I help you?”

“Really?” I asked, still not quite believing it, “You mean..?”

“What do you expect? That I am some kind of magician? That I touch you for a second and you´d be good?”

“N-no…well, uhm…”

“No, I´m not a magician. I´m a normal mammal from your species, and that won’t work any different than it normally does.”

My skin still felt like it was on fire, I wanted to touch him so badly that I began shaking a little, and he could literally sense that. He knew exactly what I needed from him, that was why he had that tiny little superior grin on his face.

“So, you´re saying that you´re even going to have sex with me?” I asked.  
He simply shrugged his shoulders, followed by what I would call a welcoming little smile. That was all I needed, and I basically flew over the table towards him. He had expected it of course, but he didn´t pull back or anything. He even sort of caught me with his strong arms, and that felt really nice. And he was all mine now!

 

Chapter 15.4.1 – A new method of interrogation (Part 1) 

** WARNING: DISGUSTING, BRUTAL, WILL PROBABLY RUIN THE STORY FOR YOU,  WHY AM I EVEN WARNING YOU? …WHATEVER (Have fun) **

(POV Nick) 

 

“I really can do whatever I want with you?” she asked, while she basically laid herself down on top of me. She hugged me very tightly and rested her head against my shoulder for the beginning. I was holding my word and didn´t pull away, although it felt just so wrong to me.

“Well, that´d be a little too much, wouldn´t it?” I sighed, as she began licking over my neck quite vigorously, “Let´s say I do what I want to do with you and you´re happy with that…” I suggested without any shame, “…do you understand me?”

“I don´t care what you do!” she told me unknowingly, “as long as you fuck me and make me cum really good!”

“I´d be impressed if you don´t” I replied with a self-confident little chuckle.

But she really was serious, she wasn´t really sure about that.

“It had never worked with my ex” she explained, as she began tearing my police vest apart with her claws slowly, “He was so bad in bed, and he was not well endowed either! It was pathetic!”

“Does that matter, if he still was a good guy on the inside?” I asked back, looking a bit shocked about what she was doing with my outfit.

“He also was an asshole” she added.

I found that a little amusing, but I didn´t react to it as she probably expected me to. “Oh good!” I told her dryly, “Then you´re used to that already!”

She just was about to get rid my white T-Shirt, which I wore under my police vest and I still wasn´t stopping her for some weird reason, although she still used her claws to rip it apart, instead of just pulling it over my head.

“Why is that important?” she asked me, “why should I be used to that?”

“Because I´m doing the same with you tonight too” I explained, as she began licking over my stomach lustfully, “I don´t love you, I´m just doing you a favor with all this, and therefore I´m going to treat you like I fucking want to!”

She wasn´t expecting to hear that exactly either, but she was sort of fine with it.

“I don´t care!” she told me hastily, in fear I could change my mind suddenly, “I´ll do literally everything for you!”

“You bet you will!” I said then, staying in that dirty mood directly, “Start off with presenting your ass to me! Show me something sweet I want to stick my dick into!”

She was a little surprised about my use of language again, but she instantly followed my order, there wasn´t even a need to ask twice. She turned around for me in front of the couch, bend town onto the table and raised her also white-furred tail for me.

“Very funny” I told her harshly, “I can´t fuck you through that fabric, can I? You can get out of the prison wear, that look won´t get me hard at all!”

“Really?” she asked, while unbuckling all of her orange clothing slowly, “How hard do you get? I´m curious!”

“Very” I told her, while watching her gracious, white furred body. She wasn´t looking bad at all, I couldn´t deny it, and when she was presenting her snow white-furred butt to me in her all-natural form, I knew that it wouldn´t be too hard for me to get activated. That looked a lot better to me all over sudden, her bushy tail was very clean and beautiful, and the rest wasn´t looking bad either actually, “…Hard enough to make a big mess out of those tiny little holes!” I told her, “I´m a little curious now too, that doesn´t look too bad actually!”

 

POV Cammy

I really didn´t expect him to be this directly, and to use words like this, but I sort of liked where this was going already, although I felt terribly exposed while raising my tail for him. He sounded like he had experience, and he also sounded like he was serious. I didn´t necessarily needed it in my butthole, I wasn´t sure why he was talking about that, but I didn´t want to get him mad or out of the mood either, so I didn´t say anything for now.

Since he was talking about his hardness already, I was hoping he would have at least an average size penis, to make it a somewhat enjoyable experience for me, but I was fairly confident that even something smaller would be enough too, only for the purpose of satisfying my needs. His beautiful muscular body alone made me wet already. He really has been working out, his fur was gorgeously beautiful. And now that I was even allowed to touch it, it felt better than I ever imagined.

A little was I hoping to feel his tongue entering my pussy in the next few moments, but he didn´t make it that simple for me.

“Alright” he said, “That looks very promising…but you need a little more effort than that!”

I took that hint instantly. I turned around and went for his stomach once again. I was licking over his well-trained six-pack that was shining through the white fur of his belly, and I was making my way further down very quickly. I was anticipating for more like a little child. It was so exciting.

“Alright” he calmed me down, “Take it easy, there is no need to rush!”

I had a need to rush. I was so excited to begin already that I simply ripped apart his blue trousers with my claws, and I didn´t care if that was expensive or personal whatsoever. I could already smell his maleness through his underwear, and it drove me totally crazy for more.

“What the fuck…really?” he asked in shock about my drastic actions.

I still couldn´t believe my luck, this was really happening. Just his boxer shorts were left covering my prize, and removing that wasn´t too big of a deal anymore either.

“Alright” he sighed, as I simply threw away his ripped clothing, “I get it, you need it very badly! But would you please stop ruining my outfit?”

“Sorry…can´t stop myself! Blame is on you…” I told him, before I took the first closer look at his pride.

At first, I was a little disappointed with what I saw. He wasn´t hard at all right now, it wasn´t even out yet. On the second look, I nearly gulped in fear. His sheath was huge, compared to what I´ve had before. If that penis really was as big as its housing led to believe, I really was slightly afraid of having that inside me. But he was undoubtedly the most-sexy fox I´ve ever seen in my life, if he was a porn star, he would be on top of the list. I couldn’t stop myself and started licking over his package as soon as I saw it. That felt so dirty and good, it made me moan already. It even tasted heavenly good.

“Why is the blame on me?” he wanted to know, while I continued licking the inside of his sheath.

“You could have taken your clothes off already…” I grinned dirtily.

“Oh, I see! That´s how you wanna play!” he chuckled.

“Goddamn you´re so sexy! Show me how big that thing really is!” I told him, and he took me by the word. Just as I said that, I felt his paw on the back of my head, pulling me tighter against it. He stood up from the couch and let me sit on the floor therefore. I felt powerless and just used all over sudden, while he was rubbing his massive penis housing against my right eye, but I loved it nevertheless. I wanted to be his bitch.

“One step at a time!” he told me teasingly, “Open that pretty little mouth and get my balls in!” he commanded, when he released the grip on my head a little.

I obeyed and did what he ordered, opening up my mouth as wide as possible.

I had trouble on even getting one of the giant orbs into my mouth, and he absolutely enjoyed that. I never believed that he would make so much profit out of my needs, but I couldn’t blame him, I wanted it too. It seemed to do the trick though, because his red flesh already started emerging from its housing and grew bigger and bigger right in front my eyes. It was full of blood, red, extremely stiff and really, really thick. I loved it already. It drove me crazy with lust. He already was bigger than my ex-boyfriend, and his knot wasn´t even in sight yet. He grabbed it with one of his paws and slapped my face with it once or twice to show some dominance over me. That felt even more dirty, and it actually even hurt a little. It really was huge and rock hard. When he finally had his knot out as well, I guessed it had over 6 inches, and that was a lot for a fox. I really wanted to feel that inside my pussy right now. I was confident that I could take it, but I still was scared of that huge knot he was equipped with, that looked very painful.

“How was that bunny doing that?” I asked myself, still caressing his meat with my tongue and paws, “Didn´t he split her in half with that thing?”

 

POV Nick

She already was slightly in fear because of what I said earlier, and I wanted her to feel that badly. I actually really was in the mood for some action now, and I decided to give her a first little example by letting her choke on my massive penis for a while and releasing my first load of semen right down her throat and into her belly. Maybe that would be enough to make her talk already.

“Alright” I told her, “Let’s test out your gag reflex, shall we?” I asked with a dirty and slightly evil grin, while grabbing my pulsating cock and pressing it against her lips with a few vigorous pushes. She instantly obeyed and opened up as widely as she could, which was barely enough.

“That´s it, good girl, open up for the tasty penis!” I ordered, before I thrusted forwards and pulled her head towards me with great force, “Suck on it as hard as you can! Gag on it you little bitch! You have to earn it first, if you want that in your cunt!” I told her.

She really was gaging hard because of my size, but that didn´t stop me at all. It felt really very good on my cock, the pure physical pleasure was enough to make me want more, although I hadn´t really expected that initially.

I really was curious if she would be talking already, when I tortured her a little more with that, or if I needed to press it into her tiny little asshole later and threaten her with that. I wasn´t even close to an orgasm right now, and she already begged me with big eyes to stop that already. I just shook my head with a savage grin. She really was struggling hard on my whole length now, but she got it all in eventually. All the way up to the knot. She was sitting with her ass on the floor and got stuffed with inch after inch of my thick red flesh down her throat. That face really suited her in my opinion.

I released my grip on her head for a second and let her spit out saliva and the bit of pre-cum I had spurred into her mouth already. While she tried to catch her breath again, I slapped my cock against her face a couple of times to show her some more dominance, to let her know what she was dealing with.

“My god it´s so huge!” she panted, “could you plea-“

I already had lined up the tip of my cock with her lips and grabbed the back of her head with my paws again. That made her shut up.

“Now you tell me all you know about the power-cut, and who was part of it, or I´m going to just fuck your throat for like five minutes straight, knot it and fill you up with half a gallon of semen, before I continue with your sorry little ass!” I told her with a very intriguing and serious voice, my cock still ready to push it past her lips and into her throat again. She surely didn´t expect to be confronted with that again right now, but I didn´t care about that at all.

“I´m not joking, you won´t feel that cock in your cunt, if you don’t tell me the truth already!”

 

POV Cammy

“I-I don’t fucking know abou-“ I tried to tell him, but I wasn´t coming any further. He shoved his whole fucking cock back into me with one giant thrust, and he kept on pushing hardly until his knot was kissing my lips once again. He let me choke on that for a couple of seconds, and I really felt like a helpless little bitch right now. I nearly threw up because of that again.

“That´s not what I wanted to hear…” he told me slowly and still very intriguing, before he pulled it out completely once again, “Wanna try again?” he asked, while resting his huge wet and pulsating penis on my face this time.

“You…You can´t” I panted helplessly, “You can´t provide any evidence…it wasn´t me!”

“Oh yes, I can!” he panted, “You´re going to see! I have been warning you!”

And with that, he grabbed his big fat cock with his paws once again and guided it to my lips once more. I wanted to pull back in disgust and unwillingness, because my throat really hurt already, but I had no chance against his grip on my head. Slowly but steadily, he pushed his length into my throat once again, and he enjoyed every second of it. When he was in my throat all the way up to his knot, he began humping my face slowly, and he picked up the pace with every second. This time he was really moving it in and out of me, fucking me face like there was no tomorrow. My hate on him grew bigger and bigger with very second, but I couldn´t do anything about it. I was nothing more than a hole to him

“Now take it like the slut you are!” he told me, “Swallow that down, if you don’t want to talk!”

Now he was really fucking my mouth, no other word to describe it. He really did what he said, he has not been joking. His thrusts became deeper and deeper, he was picking up the pace with every minute it went on like that, and I felt absolutely sore already. I just wanted to cry right now, because it felt so awful. I wanted him to stop that so badly, but I wasn´t about to give in, not at all costs.

His huge balls slapped against the underside of my chin every time he sent his tip deep down into my throat, and I was heavily breathing air through my nose, in order to not pass out because of it. My face just got violated and abused by that huge cock for minute after minute.

“Alright” he warned me, panting hardly as well now, “Make some room, hope you´re hungry!”

With that, he used a lot more force that I ever imagined him to bring up, and pressed his huge fucking knot past my already stretched out lips as well. It felt like my jaw would break every second and it just hurt and felt even more awful than before. I wanted to vomit, but I just couldn´t, because his cock was blocking the way. Instead, he started pumping loads and loads of sperm into my belly, and seeing the enjoying but also very evil face he made while that was even more of a humiliation. I was in so much misery right now, it could only get better from now on.

 

POV Nick

I would have never ever done this to Judy, what I was doing to her right now. I didn´t really know what made me go so hard on her, but I couldn´t be stopped anymore anyways and she had to live with it now. The little, helpless noises of choking and gulping she produced while I pressed every inch of my painfully swollen meat into her throat turned me on even more. It was a combination of pure lust and some sort of rage that drove me right now. I felt so heavenly powerful over her.

“Oh yes! That´s what you get when you mess with me!” I sighed in relief, as I began to fill her up, “Now keep it in and swallow that down! You can take more than that!”

The walls of her maw clenched so hard on my knot, it gave me an even more intense orgasm that I initially believed it would. Not as good as with Judy, but by far not bad. I pumped cup after cup of my warm and sticky semen down her throat and straight into her belly, but then I released my grip on the back of her head a little and let her pull away finally. She was still swallowing sperm when only the tip of my cock remained in her mouth, and when she managed to pull away from that as well, I decorated her eyes and her face with the rest of my load as well. It really was a sticky and gooey mess, but it was good nevertheless. When I was finally done, I rested my penis on her face once again and enjoyed the afterglow for a little while.

“My god, you freaking monster!” she coughed out weakly, while spitting out a little rest of my semen, which she still had left in her mouth. Her voice was more-lowly now as well, she must be really sore as it sounded like, “Are you happy now?”

“That was not bad, yeah” I panted back shamelessly.

“Good for you!”

“But I´m still thinking you´re lying to me!”

“How can you fucking tell that?” she asked in pure annoyance.

“Who wouldn´t lie in your situation?” I asked back, before slapping my cock against her face one more time.

She didn´t know an answer to that, so she just kept her quiet. She was looking beat and ashamed. Semen was running down her face and there were still dripping some drops of it from my dick down onto her eyes. She still tried to catch her breath again, and so was I, but I surely was enjoying it a little bit more than her right now.

She was still sitting on the floor, and she didn´t look like she was happy in that position. She couldn´t avoid my cock that was lying on her face, because the sofa was behind her and blocking the way for her, so she couldn’t get away from it either, although she tried it a couple of times. I had fun to annoy her with that a little and make her feel even more like my bitch, but eventually I stepped back one or two feet and let her stand up at least.

She still felt uncomfortable, and her skin was still very itchy as it seemed, so that wasn´t still a big improvement of her situation. She still begged for salvation.

“Can we get to the good part of this now, please?” she asked, before she sat down on the sofa, wiping my semen out of her face.

“My, my” I replied, while shaking my head with a slightly devilish grin, “You´re going to hate me so much after this!”

 

** Chapter 15.4.2 - A new method of interrogating (part 2) **

 

**!!! WARNING !!!**

 

POV Nick

After she got up from the floor, where she sat as she sucked me off, she turned towards the sofa, bent down and raised her tail for me a little. She really was desperate for it now, and that was exactly what I needed.

I couldn’t deny that it was a very pleasing look for me, her delicate figure was gracious and the perfectly white fur really was a looker too, but I still was a little pissed, because she still was refusing to confess it. It had to be the hard way then.

“Please take that beautiful big-ass cock of yours and fuck me really good” she begged, as I came a few steps closer slowly, “I need it so bad!”

“I´m not sure if you will be too happy when I´m done with you” I warned her, before I slapped my semen-covered erection against her white butt cheeks a few times. She had turned her head around towards me and gasped in anticipation already. I used her fur to clean my cock from all the spunk which she wasn´t able to swallow earlier, but it didn´t help very much in the end. So, to speed things up I used my tongue for that matter, and that worked a lot better. I spat out my own semen somewhere carelessly, and that turned her on even more. But I took my time and let her beg for it a little longer.

“Please!” she nearly cried, “Put it inside me!”

“Oh really?” I asked back.

Slowly but surely, my length was at its maximum hardness once again, and I began to guide it towards her ass-crack slow but steadily.

“Oh, you would like that now, wouldn´t you?” I asked, resting my whole length on her butt in the meanwhile, “…if I would line that piece of meat straight up with your pussy” I continued, while actually wandering towards it with the tip of my penis, “...and pushed it all the way inside you” I said, as I began pushing slowly.

“My god, fuck yes!” she panted, as I moved her lips apart with my cock and gave her the first few inches. Her moaning got louder and louder the more I pushed into her, and I didn´t stop until the knot was pressing against her folds as well. The sensation was too overwhelming for her to reply anything. So I kept on teasing her. “You would like that, if I was pulling it out and repeat that over and over again right now? Wouldn´t you?” I asked, while pulling it out again slowly.

“Oh yes!” she begged, “Your cock feels so good inside me!”

“That´s a pity” I said while shaking my head, “Got to disappoint you…”

I pulled my whole length out of her again and rested it back onto her ass crack.

“No! Why did you stop?” she asked with an unsatisfied expression.

“Sadly, I´m not in the mood for that right now” I told her plainly.

Her tail was laying on top of my cock and also resting on my stomach right now, but I already sort of pushed it away at its base with the tip of that massive erection. Now I actually felt the shiver that ran down her spine, because she noticed that my cock was dangerously close to her tiny little anus because of that move. A few seconds later I made her worst fear become reality and grabbed her tail with my paws, before I pulled it upwards harshly to get a better view of my target. 

 

POV Cammy

 

Before I could even react, I felt the tip of his rock-hard penis pushing against my tailhole, and I nearly yelled in fear because of that. He pulled my ass into the air with my tail and just lined that motherfucker up with my butthole. That was not by accident, he really positioned it there.

“Nonono!” I panicked, because he wasn´t giving in on that, “You´re too big! That thing is much too big for my asshole!”

“Oh, don’t worry! I think it´ll fit just perfectly!” he said confidently and in an evil tone, “That is the consequence.”

Then, without another warning, he began pressing really hard and tried tearing my backdoor open wide enough to enter it. It felt like a baseball bat was shoved into my ass.

“Ahh fuck! Please stop!” I panted, as he tried it over and over again and had no success with it.

“Come on, spread your legs a little! I´m going to get my cock inside of that hole anyways!” he told me, before he hugged me from behind again and pushed even harder than before. I had no alternative to just obey and spread my legs, and it really went in because of that, but it wasn´t an improvement of my situation. I just was screaming in pain.

“My god that thing is so huge!” I cried out, but he didn´t care about it even slightly. He kept on pushing, hard.

“Oh yeah, that is tight!” he told me dryly, “…But I think you can take a little more than that!”

“No! Please no! Pull it out please, it hurts so much!” I begged.

He didn’t stop. He pressed more and more of it into me, with a more brutal and relentless force than I never believed to be possible, and it was the most painful and scary thing I ever felt in my whole life.

“Stop it already, you bastard!” I cried out helplessly, but he didn´t.

“There are just two inches left, stop crying!”

“Couldn´t you have used at least some lube or something? You bastard!”

He was lying on top of me with his whole-body weight right now, and he kept on pushing more and more of his massive pole into my poor, bone-dry butthole. He just wouldn’t stop until he was all inside me. But for me, it was nothing but pain. I hated anal sex in the first place, but with that cock it was just ridiculously awful. I really hated him now.

 

POV Nick

 

I took another look down onto her butt once again, because it really wasn´t a pleasure for me either and hurt very much. I was a little surprised that she could actually take so much of it her tiny little rectum, but even I was struggling with the last couple of inches. I wasn´t trying to harm her on purpose, but since she was still taking it and still not talking, I continued and pressed even harder.

“AAAHHH FUCK!” She yelled, “You son of a bitch! I hate you!” she screamed, as I suddenly got the last remaining inch of my penis into her and my knot touched her ass cheeks for the first time. I really had to end this quickly, it was too much to be enjoyable.

“Goddammit that tight!” I told her then, still not releasing the pressure, “But I told you, that you would hate me…”

I began pulling it out of her ass slowly and painfully, and she still was whimpering and panting in pain heavily. To annoy her even more, I pulled it out completely and waited for her stretched tail-hole to relax from that impact a little. I slapped my cock against her butt cheeks a few more times, and then I lined it up with her anus once again.

“No! Please no!” she begged, but I already started pushing again.

“Wanna tell me the truth already?” I asked her once again.

“What fucking truth?” she yelled, but she knew exactly what I was talking about.

“Here goes the second round then!” I told her, before I slammed it into her with all the force I got.

“AHHH! FUCK YOU!”

“Good idea!” I told her, as I began pulling it out once again. Then I slammed it in all the way up to the knot and repeated that. I began building up a pace and ignored her screaming altogether. Eventually, it even began to feel good a little, although the tightness of her dry butthole still hurt pretty much. She wasn´t really getting used to it though.

 

POV Cammy

 

He was relentlessly pounding my poor asshole for like five minutes straight, and I very nearly passed out because of the pain. It hurt so much, it made me forget about the misery the itching of my fur had brought me completely. It felt like I would never ever be able to take a shit again.

But he still wasn´t done with seeing me suffer. “Oh yeah, that´s it!” he suddenly told me, as he stopped thrusting suddenly, “You know what´s next, don’t you?” he asked, before he pushed his huge cock inside me to the limit once again. His knot was really kissing my anus right now, and he still kept on pressing hard.

“FUCK! NO! FORGET IT!” I yelled, “You can´t fit that in there! Just no!”

“Oh, you will see that I can!” he warned me, a little louder and very aggressive all over sudden, “Unless you fucking confess it already!”

He pressed it even harder against my already ruined butthole.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I cried, it was close to unbearable right now, “FUCK YOU!”  
He pressed even harder, and now my asshole felt like it started bleeding because it was so stretched out. To get more of it in, he began rocking a little.

“Stop!” I cried with the last force I had, “Fine!” I yelled, and he immediately stopped pushing, “I did parts of that too!” I confessed, “Everyone you´ve arrested was part of it, and a few more!”

“Good girl! Was it really that hard to tell me sooner?”

I ignored it completely. Now, everything was irrelevant anyways. I just wanted it to end already.

“Now get that fucking cock out of my ass!” I told him with tears in my eyes.

He did immediately what I asked him for, he pulled it out completely, and most of the pain disappeared in a matter of seconds. It still hurt, but it was bearable now.

“I fucking hate you!” I panted lowly.

He had pulled his dick away from my asshole completely and rested it on my crack once again. Then he went around me and climbed onto the couch for some weird reason.

I just wanted him to fuck my pussy already, but he still didn´t let me have that. He pushed me over onto the couch and before I could do anything, I had his huge red meat in my face once again.

“I won´t cum inside your cunt” he explained, as he grabbed his cock with his paws and pushed it against my lips with a lot of force, “Open up!” he demanded then.

I turned my head aggressively so I could say something, but that wasn’t easy, he was just too strong, “I had that thing in my ass!” I tried to complain, but he didn´t seem to care about that either.

“Open up for the tasty penis! Take all of it down your throat and swallow my second load!” he told me, as he lined it up with my lips once again, “You didn´t want to talk earlier, so that are the consequences!” he told me dryly, and he didn´t sound like he would give me any alternatives, “When you´re done with that, I´ll promise, I´ll fuck your pussy as long as it takes!”

I didn´t want it in my mouth again, and that his huge tip was pushing against my clothed jaw right now really felt humiliating, I even considered biting him at that moment.

Just as I obeyed and opened my jaw a little, he pushed his whole cock into my throat with one big thrust and let me choke on that again. Although I tried, I couldn´t close my jaw because of his size, it was just too hard. It tasted utterly disgusting, but I couldn´t do anything about it anyways. That sick little bastard, he was even enjoying it.

“Yeah, that´s it!” he sighed, “Hope that´s tasty!”

Instead of giving me the chance to complain, he started humping my face once again and his knot hit my lips every time his balls slapped against my chin. It didn´t take him long this time though. Just after two minutes, he seemed to have arrived at his second peak, and then, with a big push, he pressed his knot past my lips for a second time today. This time, mercifully, he didn´t pump as much of his semen into my throat before he pulled it out, but he decorated my hole face and stomach with his cum therefore. His sperm was flying around everywhere, and now I didn´t bother to swallow it all down anymore, I just spat it out hatefully. He sighed deeply in pleasure, as I just stared at the slit on his still pulsating cock, that dripping a final little trail of semen onto my stomach.

“Don’t look at me like that” he grinned dirtily, “You get what you wanted now!”

“You know…” I panted, “This would actually be fun, if you weren´t such an ignorant asshole!”

“First of all: It´s not supposed to be fun for you, it´s supposed to shut you up! Secondly, It´s still not my fault that you wouldn´t tell the truth without the need to make you. And for me, it´s just making things a little more interesting…”

“I bet it is…” I threw at him hatefully, but it still didn´t bother him in any way.

Instead, he grabbed his semen covered dick with his paws once again and presented it to my face once again.

“Never ever am I taking that stupid, hateful, disgusting thing into my mouth again!” I warned him, shaking my head vigorously.

“Get the sperm off with your tongue!” he commanded, “Otherwise I´ll just leave you right now.”

“What a bastard!” I thought to myself, as he was coming closer to my face yet another time.

Slowly and unwillingly I began licking over the underside of his cock and collected a big puddle of semen with that, before I spat it onto the couch carelessly.

“Be a good girl and swallow it!”

I shook my head. “Now you´re just ridiculous! You do not really believe that, do you?”

“Alright, whatever” he chuckled, “Get on with it!”

I did what I was told and spat three more tongues full of cum somewhere, until it was finally clean.

After that everything changed. It went from one of the worst experiences of my life to one of the best in a matter of seconds. Now he wasn´t rough anymore at all. He asked me to turn around on the couch once again and he just lined his big and beautiful red rocked up with my wet and waiting pussy, before he pushed it into me gently and slowly. It felt nothing but wonderful all over sudden. All the misery and stress was gone and replaced with pure lust and pleasure. He wasn´t even teasing me this time either, when he had it all the way inside me, he began pulling it out and trusted back in shortly once again. I was in heaven. That was what I have been waiting for the whole evening, and I would suck him off any day for that, since I knew how good that felt.

“Oh fuck yes!” I moaned, and I didn´t even care if I looked like the biggest slut on earth to him, “Go faster!”

He took me by the word and picked up the pace without making a big mock out of it. It felt so good, it brought me over the edge in just a couple of minutes. It just felt nice, warm and incredibly filling. He was so kind all over sudden.

I knew that I couldn´t stand it for very much longer, and he noticed that by the volume of my moaning which increased with every second he fucked me.

“You want the knot as well?” he whispered into my ears lowly, as he stopped thrusting for a second.

“Fuck yeah!” I panted, “Get every inch inside me!”

He continued on hammering his cock into my cunt for about half a minute, and when I finally reached my peak this evening, he made it perfect and pressed his wonderfully thick knot into me as well. I never came this hard before in my entire life, my orgasm nearly went on for half a minute, and I loved every second of having his rock-hard, pulsating cock deep inside me while I released my juices all over it.

When I was done with my orgasm finally, he ripped his knot out of me with a big thrust and knocked me over onto the couch with that. I wouldn´t have complained if he had left it inside me a little longer, but I couldn´t complain right now either. That almost made it up for what he did to me earlier.

This evening had cost me so much energy, that the only thing I wanted to do right now was just falling asleep. Nothing was itching anymore, everything just felt wonderful.

“Hope you´re happy now…” he chuckled, as he carefully wiped away some of his cum I still had left on my face with his paws. I couldn´t deny that I really was a little thankful, although he was this rough at the beginning, and I believed he noticed it by me happy little smile. That was the last thing I noticed, before I fell asleep.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16 - Thanks and goodbye

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 16 – Thanks and goodbye 

(POV Nick)

I just left her laying there on the couch and went for the shower in the privacy room. I got everything I wanted from her. She got what she wanted too as it seemed, although she really had enough of it right now. She obviously knew that she would be in prison for longer than just a month by now, but nevertheless, it looked like that was worth it. She was tired and fell asleep almost instantly after I was done with her. So Finally, she was able to relax again.

 

I set the temperature of the shower to something comfortable and began washing the sticky mess out of my fur. I was pretty disgusted by myself, considering what I just did, but cleaning myself after that was a good start. It took me a lot of effort to get all of that out of my fur, but eventually I got It done, and I felt less guilty about it already. I shook the most of the water out of my fur and dried myself completely with a towel afterwards. I took a look in the little mirror and shook my head a little at my sight. It still felt a little wrong.

I went for the remains of my clothing which were scattered all over the room, and checked out how bad the damage was. My trousers where ruined and totally ripped apart, and so were my boxers and my T-Shirt. It was basically everything I had with me in this room, and all of it got shredded apart by her claws in a couple of minutes.

“Goddammit” I sighed, as I took a look at the overall mess we made out of this whole room once again. There were little stains of a white substance on the glass table in front of the couch, clothes were spread everywhere, the bowl where I had stored the blueberries lay on the floor in thousands of pieces, and in between all that laid the completely destroyed Cammy, who was stained in even more of that white substance than I have been.

The clock on the wall told me that it was nearly 9PM in the evening already, and I figured that it won´t be too busy in the ZPD at that time, so I just went for it.

“Okay, whatever!” I told myself, as I took a last look at the white vixen who was peacefully sleeping on the couch.

I went for the door and tried opening it, then I remembered that I forgot the key in the pocket of my police vest. I went back there to grab it, and then I left the room, naked as I was.

Nobody was in the hallway. I shrugged my shoulders and went straightly for our office. It was a long way through the building, but I was confident. I went around the corner, into the bigger corridor, and I already knew that I would be recognized anyways. This hallway was far from empty, I spotted a lot of colleagues already. I felt like rushing past them would not make any difference, so I didn´t hurry at all.

Further down the hallway, I passed about half of the nightshift, and they all stared at me like I just had invented the fire or something.

“Nick?” somebody asked me with a wide grin, “Are those the new clothing guidelines?”

“Don’t even ask” I sighed with a little chuckle, ignoring their staring altogether. I would hear that later anyways, so been mad about it wouldn´t make it better at all.

“Is naturism-night today? Did I miss something?” someone else joked.

“Ha, you wish! This is my special privilege for tonight!” I sighed ironically. I wasn´t stopping when I passed them, not even for a little moment. 

“Looking good though!” Maria chuckled, who was among them too.

“Yeah, yeah…take your photos now” I waved it off, “That´s not going to happen again…”

“Such a show off!” another lady from that little group chuckled, “Just look at him, presenting himself for us…”

“Yeah, you like what you see?” I asked ironically over my back.

“Very!”

“Well, my uniform got shred into pieces, and my office is on the other end of the building. So that´s that!” I explained dryly, as my office door came in sight.

“Who did that? How does something like that happen?” somebody else with great interest.

“Primal instinct and sharp claws” I answered that dryly, before I reached out for the door handle. I had enough for today, and that has been the last question I answered today.

 

POV Jennifer

 

I actually was curious. I had to make up some hours I took off earlier anyways, so I went for a longer shift today. I was in Judy´s office since half an hour already, talking to her about the other prisoners of the power-cut-case. Since the nightshift took care of the prison-watch, I actually had time to really work with her, and we actually made very good progress while Nick wasn´t here. She really was as good as everybody was talking about, working with her was a lot of fun actually. We were casually talking about girl´s topics too, we were laughing a lot and really had a relaxed evening, but we also found out some useful information about the power-cuts.

Then, suddenly, we heard laughing and childish commenting from the hallway outside. And we heard Nick´s name a couple of times.

“Did the rumors spread already?” Judy wondered lowly, and I just could shrugged my shoulders at that.

“I didn´t tell anybody about it, and I´m pretty sure that Delgato kept quiet too…”

“That she was in heat because of him was no secret” Judy explained, just as the handle of the door got pushed down.

A second later, we knew why he got this much attention. He opened the door, went in, and closed it again as soon as possible. There he was, Officer Nick Wilde. Him and just him. He was completely naked, he had nothing with him except the key of the privacy room in his paw, and I tried my best not to stare at him in pure disbelief, but it didn´t work. I really was blushing at that sight.

“Nicky!” Judy greeted him happily and with a wide grin, “What happened?”

He noticed that I was here too, of course, but he wasn´t too bothered about it. He didn´t even try to cover anything with his paws. He just stood there and stretched himself shortly.

“A vixen in heat happened” he sighed calmly, as he threw the key to the privacy room over to me. I nearly didn´t catch it because I was so distracted.

“…where do I get a new uniform from?” he asked then.

Judy couldn´t help but laugh loudly, and I did giggle a little too because of that. Nick went to the little shelf on the right side of the room and found some boxers and normal street clothing he could wear for now.

“Did she get what she wanted?” I asked him with a mischievous grin.

He just looked at me with an annoyed stare.

“Come on, Nicky!” Judy giggled, “Don´t be so mad about it, we´re just kidding!”

“Guess what, she did one of the explosions on the cables which caused the power cut!” he let us know, while he was searching for a clean T-Shirt in his drawer, “…and guess who helped her.”

“Really? …how did you get that out of her?” Judy wanted to know, as she watched her fox dressing himself.

“Let´s call it ´an alternative way of interrogating´” he told her dryly. I couldn´t hide another little grin because of that, he said that like he had completely ripped apart that white vixen. I almost wanted to ask for more details.

“I´m sorry for the mess in the privacy room by the way!” he then told me with a little smirk, “It probably looks a little different in there now…”

“Have a guess what that room was built for…” I smiled back with a shrug of my shoulders.

“Just sayin…she is still in there. But she is sleeping, finally” he explained, as he made his way to Judy´s desk.

Although he found the situation a bit weird and uncomfortable at the moment, Judy simply jumped from her chair into his arms and kissed him happily. Clearly visible, he felt a little bad for what he did, but he was equally relieved that she really didn´t mind about it.

“Hey Nicky!” she chuckled, as she hugged him back and kissed his forehead carefully, “Done for today?”

“No, not quite!” he said with a warm little smile, before kissing her back carefully.

Hearing them talk like that made me even more jealous than I was already.

It´s been a long time since I was in love with somebody, and I wanted to change that since quite a while already. Benji and Bia, Nick and Judy, why does everybody find someone for him and herself and I don’t? I wanted to do something about it even more now.

“Maybe I could go out for the nightlife of Zootopia tonight…” the thought appeared in my head spontaneously.

I liked that idea a lot. I had a free day tomorrow and I was awake since I´ve witnessed that. Just that sight had changed things on my mind. “And why not” I asked myself. I was an animal too, not just a police officer.

 

POV Judy

 

“Alright, Mr Wilde!” I told him, after he had put me back down on my feet besides my chair, “I think it´s time to call it a day, isn´t it?”

He nodded without the need of asking him twice and already made his way towards the door. I wasn´t expecting anything else.

“Thanks a lot for your help Jennifer, you really were a big help to me!” I told her with a little smile, as I followed him out of the room and signalized her, that I wanted to close our office completely for today.

“No problem, anytime!” she smiled back, as she began moving out of our office as well, “We got a lot of important info today!”

“We did!” I agreed, before we got interrupted from something else.

“Hey Nick!” someone shouted from the other end of the hallway, “You looked a lot better without that boring street clothing!” they laughed loudly.

He just released another deep sigh and ignored our giggling all together, but he wasn´t too mad about it.

Jennifer followed us until we reached the stairs which brought us down into the entrance hall, but then she turned into the other direction and waved us goodbye for this evening.

“Did you really go naked through the whole ZPD building?” I asked him curiously. He simply nodded at that.

“Got nothing to hide, do you?” I asked him with a little chuckle, and he shook his head once again.

“So, what did you do with that vixen?” I asked him once again, this time with a really dirty grin on my face, “I mean…she´s surely going to stay in prison for very much longer now…so, what did you do to her?”

“I just didn´t give her what she wanted, until she was talking” he told me plainly, ”Do you really need any more details?”

“Oh, come on, Nicky! Don’t be such a kill-joy!” I giggled, as he lifted me up onto his shoulders and carried me down the stairs towards the entrance hall of the ZPD.

“But, what if I am a kill-joy?”

“Oh, I have my way´s to make you talk too!” I grinned in amusement about his mood.

“Nah, I don’t think so” he replied while shaking his head, “I´m not losing a single word.”

“Oh, you will see!” I warned him, before I cuddled myself into his soft ears, “You will see…”

 

POV Jennifer Wildeheart

 

Just like Judy and Nick, I planned to go home after I was done here, but I had to get that vixen back into her cell first. But I wasn´t too mad about it, because I was curious. I wanted to know how messed up that room looked and how she would react when she saw me again. Nick said she was sleeping right now, but I had my guidelines, and I had to wake her up right now, so she had no choice anyways.

 

POV Cammy

 

It felt like I was falling asleep just like five minutes ago, and then I was woken up by a very harsh and way too loud noise suddenly.

“Yes! What is it?” I yelled at whoever it was, just to make that annoying noise go away, “What do you want?”

“This is officer Wildeheart! You have to leave this room and go back to your cell!”

I took a quick look around me, trying to get used to the light and my overall situation. Everything felt sticky and smeared, my throat was sore and the room looked like an absolute mess. I really didn´t want her to come in on me like that.

“Can I at least take a shower first?” I asked, and my voice was very, very rough as I spoke, “The whole room looks li-“ I nearly chocked again, “looks like shit!”

“Alright” she sighed, “Do what you got to do, but I´ll be back in ten minutes and then I´ll go in that room no matter what!”

“Fine!” I replied, still not too pleased about hearing that. I would prefer staying in this place rather than in my cell. I really didn´t care about anything anymore though, I would stay in this goddamn prison for an eternity anyways. I confessed so much to him, it was ridiculous. Like he did not only fuck me, he fucked my whole life as well. They knew everything now. But at least the itching was gone, I was healed from the terrible misery. But now I was not in love with him anymore. Not at all. Now I really hated him, just as he had predicted before. I hated him more than I hated that little bunny, and that was not just because she had a heart for me and lend him to me for a night. At least the Wolf lady wasn´t teasing me with it or saying anything, although she probably knew every detail in the meanwhile. She really just brought me back into my cell, and that was that. Welcome to your new life, Cammy.

 

POV Max Wolfheart

After our shift today, I spontaneously had decided to go out into Zootopia´s night life this evening. I haven’t done that in quite a while, I just wanted to get a drink somewhere and maybe get to know a few new people, and since I couldn´t do that in the last few weeks because there was so much trouble at work, I now wanted to be myself again for a night. I was a police officer and political correct all day long, and sometimes I just needed a break from that. And that was not only me, Fangmeyer liked that idea very much as well when I told him about it, and then he just asked me if he could join me. We nearly spend every day together at work, and now we did that as night as well? Did I consider him as a real friend and not just a colleague already?

“Why not, actually?” I asked myself, I was cool with him since we got to know each other.

 

We met up at 8PM in front of the center club, which was just on the other side of the center park that was right next to the ZPD city center. It was a little uncommon seeing him in regular street clothing, but it was very much the same for him in that perspective I guessed. He really didn´t look like a police officer anymore, just like a normal lion. He wore blue jeans and a simple black T-shirt, but it suited him I would say. I went for something a little more-classy today, like my new, dark blue shirt and some light gray, stylish pants, but he was fine with that.

I was pretty happy and confident with my looks for tonight, and maybe I would even find a nice lady of my kind to spend the night with. At least I hoped so. I was ready for some action, and I knew exactly what got me in the mood for that.

“It´s refreshing to see you in something so normal, kitten!” I greeted him with a big smile, as he joined me in front of the entrance.

“Not looking to bad either, howler!” he grinned back, “Wanna do it like Nick and get the girls crazy in there?” he asked me then, as he reached out for the handles of the fancy glass doors. I put my phone away and followed him.

“You can be glad I´m not working out like he does, because you wouldn´t have gotten one single girl this evening if I was!” I joked.

“Yeah, yeah” he chuckled, “You and your big mouth again…”

 

POV Daniel (some time later)

It wasn´t going too bad for the two of us this evening actually. Especially not for me. We found a table we could join pretty soon, and among that little group was a very pretty lioness, which I really liked the first time I saw her. She was single, as it seemed, and we were talking the whole night already. I nearly forgot everybody else around me, and that was nice. Nobody knew I was a police officer, it was just me, and that was what I needed since quite a while already. I was happy.

At first, we just listened to their conversation and sipped on the cocktails we had ordered, but eventually we split up into different topics and started talking more personally to each other. I had a good time.

But Max wasn´t feeling too enthusiastic anymore. There was nobody from his kind around in the whole club, and he sort of looked like he felt a little left out to me. After we had been there for a little over an hour, one of the other guys on our table suggested we could have a round of cards just for fun, and for the sake of good behavior we all agreed on that. It wasn´t even too bad, we had a lot to laugh and shout about, and it was a good distraction for Max too. We both got along very well with those guys.

After that, it got even better for Max, because there finally did show up another Wolf in this establishment, and she was really not looking bad either. On the second look, we noticed that it was actually our new colleague Jennifer, who went here after her shift as well, just by chance as it seemed. She wore a just some jeans and a red shirt that suited her very well, and with the white stripes of her otherwise grey ears, she was quite a looker actually. She was looking good in her police outfit too, but seeing her like this was quite different in a good way.

“You think she knows something about the thing with Nick and that vixen?” I asked Max lowly while nudging his shoulder a little. Sadly, she didn´t notice us when she began searching for a table to join at first and went off into a different direction.

“I don´t know, but I really wanna find out actually!” he chuckled back.

Since the lioness I was talking to earlier was engaged with talking to the others right now anyways, I nodded supportively and attempted to stand without any further hesitation. I was curious too.

“You wanna talk to her?” Max asked me, glad that I made that move.

“Yeah, let´s go!” I said, before he got up from the couch as well.

“Was a pleasure guys! We go to talk to our colleague over there for a minute!”

“Anytime, have fun!” one of them waved us and we waved them goodbye shortly too.

With that we went off towards her, and asked her if she would mind if we joined her table.

 

POV Jennifer

 

I was expecting a lot of things to happen here, but not that I would meet two of my colleagues here. I´ve never seen Wolfheart or Fangmeyer without their police uniforms, but with just normal or even a little elegant street clothing, I had to admit that it suited both of them pretty well actually. Initially, I wasn´t sure if it was a good thing to meet them here. But very quickly I figured, that I at least wasn´t alone that way.

“Hey, Jennifer!” Daniel greeted me happily, “You´re here too? Mind if we join you for a minute?”

“Oh, hey guys!” I greeted back, while making a welcoming gesture with my paws, “No, not at all! Have a seat!”

“You´re looking very good tonight!” Max complimented me, and I actually was glad that somebody noticed. I liked my new clothing style very much as well, although it wasn´t too special, and Daniel clearly agreed on that too.

“Thanks! You guys are not looking bad either, not often to see you like that!”

“Never, I would say!” Daniel chuckled.

“So…why are you here?” Max asked to get rid of the small talk.

“I don’t know…somehow, seeing the Wildehopps-couple in action like this today, that triggered some kind of party mood inside me…” I giggled in amusement of thinking about it, and they knew exactly what I meant.

“That was what we wanted to ask anyways! …you must know more details about that whole thing between Cammy and Nick, don’t you?” Daniel whispered mysteriously, but also with a slight grin I would call a little dirty.

I wasn´t really sure if I should tell them about this or not. But then I figured that the whole ZPD knew about Cammy anyways. And that he went through the whole building totally nude would spread until tomorrow anyways, so it wouldn´t make a lot of a difference anymore either.

“He did it” I just said after a little pause. Then I waited for their reactions.

“No fucking way? Really?”

“How did she convince him?”

“I have no idea how she did it, but that vixen is peaceful as a lamb right now” I chuckled with a shrug of my shoulders, “…but she looked pretty destroyed too, probably because Nick threatened the truth out of her quite mercilessly. You know, about the Power-cuts…she confessed that she was part of it, don´t ask me how he did that…”

“Holy shit, really?” Max said while shaking his head in disbelief, “That is pretty mean in a situation like that!”

“But pretty helpful” I chuckled, “…Although the privacy room was a hell of a mess, when I came in to bring her back into her cell an hour later…”

“I can imagine that!” Wolfheart shared with a nod.

“You haven’t heard the best thing yet!” I giggled, “Nick was completely nude, when he arrived back in his and Judy´s office. She had ripped apart his entire police uniform, and everything that was below it! So he went back ´all natural´”

“So, he basically went through the whole ZPD building without any clothing on?” Daniel asked in pure disbelief, and neither him, Wolfheart nor I could hide a wide grin because of that, “…No, way! I don’t believe you!” he chuckled.

“As true as I´m sitting here! I was in Judy´s office and worked on the case with her, when we heard laughing from the hallway and Nick came in a second later! He didn´t even try to hide anything! He just went towards his drawer and got himself something for the way home!”

“Damn, he really must have been out of fucks to give!” Max chuckled.

“He surely got nothing to hide!” I grinned mischievously, just to test their reactions.

“Yeah, he is a good-looking guy, can´t deny that” Max chuckled, a lot more relaxed that I had anticipated, “With that red fur and his workout…”

I really was a little curious about how Max was reacting to this, because I actually liked him a little already, when I gotten to know him in the ZPD, and I wanted to know more about how he was like when he was not a police officer. I liked it.

“So, that vixen was involved in the power-cuts?” Daniel wanted to know, “Was she the fox we had seen in the security footage?”

“That was what Nick told us, after he was done with her, yeah!”

“Damn, I want to talk to him about that so badly right now!” Max grinned, still very amused about that whole story.

“Yeah, I guess he is going to hear this for a while…” I grinned, “But I´m glad he did it, she was unbearably noisy and aggressive in the last few days!”

 

POV Max

 

At first, I was a little skeptical, but pretty soon I was happy that she was here. She really looked good in normal clothing too, and I never even considered it before, but she was smart, relaxed, kind and just a little dirty minded as well. I actually was really fascinated by her all over sudden.

“When does your shift start tomorrow?” I asked her, to switch the topic a little, since we knew everything we wanted.

“Got a spare day tomorrow” she grinned.

“Oh, so that is how things work today?” Daniel asked in amusement.

“Yeah, that´s how things work!” she grinned back.

While our playful bickering, I noticed two polar Bears in black suits entering the club, and there was nothing wrong with that normally, but before they moved to a table or over to the bar, they scanned the whole room carefully, obviously searching for somebody. That got my attention for a moment, and when one of them noticed me, they weren´t losing another second and headed straight for our table. What could they want from us? I´ve never seen them before. And we´re police officers.

Originally, I was just about to ask Jennifer what her plans for this evening might have included, but I shouldn´t get another opportunity to do so this evening.

“Miss, I´m sorry you have to see this!” one of the polar bears interrupted out conversation quite harshly, and got all our attention with that off course. Before we could even answer something, both of them pulled a tranquilizer gun out of their suits and shot us with them, one dart for me, one for Daniel. That was all I remembered before I fell into unconsciousness.

 

POV Jennifer

“What the fuck!” I shouted at them in pure shock, as the two polar bears just dragged my colleagues from their seats and carried them outside the club with no more words.

“What do you think you´re doing?” I asked then, after I had found my better judgment once again. I literally jumped out of my seat and followed them, but they weren´t bothered about it at all. I had no weapon with me, neither did I have my police badge.

They surely got noticed from the whole club, and some little yelps of fear and panic were to be heard here and there, but nobody did anything.

I had followed them for a few steps, but I knew that I was no match for them physically. My situation was pretty hopeless at the moment.

They simply left the club as quickly as they had appeared, and when I got out onto the street as well, the big black car without any number plates drove off and went on its way into the streets of Zootopia already.

“Shit!” I cursed loudly, as I already was fishing for my phone in my pockets.

This would be a very long night, and I had no idea where I should even begin. What should I tell them? I had no info except for a car with no number plates and two polar bears! I nearly freaked out because of that, but I called for help anyways. “They need help, and they need it now!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17 - High up in the sky

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 17 – High up in the sky (POV Wolfheart)

“AAAAAHHH FUCK!” I screamed in total panic, “WHAT THE FUCK!”

I was like 600 feet above the streets of Zootopia. I had no idea how I got up here.

I couldn´t really move either, my paws were tied together with something and I was just held by some weird belt I had around my stomach.

“HOLY SHIT!”

I took another look down and nearly vomited. I tried to turn my head a little, and then I realized that I must be on one of the high buildings of this city. My paws just felt glass behind me. I looked up and saw the rope that I was hanging from. It must have been attached onto the roof of the building somewhere, somewhere about a hundred feet above me. Then, something else got my attention.

“Daniel!” I shouted, “Fangmeyer!”

He was still asleep as it seemed like, but I was just too scared to stand through this alone. I was scared as fuck right now.

“Dan!” I yelled once more and louder this time. That seemed to do the trick.

He woke up and was equally shocked as I was.

“AAAH SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?” he shouted, “HOW THE FUCK DID WE…?! WHAT?!?”

It took him a moment too, until he got slightly used to this new situation.

“MAX, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!” he yelled at me then.

“I didn´t do shit! I have no fucking idea! I just woke up here too!”

“What happened yesterday? Why the fuck are we up here?”

“I don’t know! I just remember two polar bears, and that they hit us with tranquilizers…”

“Holy shit!” he tried calming down a little, still panting heavily because of the shock. “Yeah…” he agreed, a little lower now, “…we were with Jennifer in the center club…but I have no idea how that ended…”

“Can you move?” I asked after a little pause.

“No, my paws are tied together…” he told me, just as I was expecting. He took a look around and got to the same conclusion as I.

“We´re anchored to the ceiling of this fucking building, aren’t we?”

“That´s what it looks like, yeah…”

“So, were taken hostage” he guessed, “Somebody is being threatened with our lives…”

I didn´t even think about that before.

“Yeah…probably! But why us, man? What the hell did we do?”

“I have no idea! But I´m already getting sick, I just cannot deal with heights, I fucking hate it!”

“Just don´t look down man, okay?” I told him, “…we´ll be alright, trust me! They´re going to help us!”

 

POV Nick

 

It wasn´t even half past seven in the morning and I got woken up by my ringing telephone quite brutally. It kept on ringing and buzzing, and it just wouldn´t stop until the caller gave up finally. I didn´t went to answer it, because I still had my fluffy little bunny in my arms and didn´t want to wake her up by moving myself. It was half past seven in the morning, what the hell did they want from us so early?

Twenty seconds later, Judy´s phone began ringing in an equally loud and annoying manner. I sighed a little. This time, Judy woke up by the noise as well. I greeted her with a little kiss, before I hugged her a little tighter.

“Nicky?” she asked sleepily, “Where is my phone?”

“Over there on the table, next to mine…”

“Shouldn´t I answer it?”

“You should, probably” I sighed, “Mine just rang too…I bet it´s Bogo.”

“Let him ring” she waved it off with a little smile, “What could he want from us now? I mean… is it that important?”

Just as she said that, her phone stopped ringing as well and everything was quiet. A second later, my phone went off again.

“Okay! Whatever!” I cursed a little louder, and Judy just giggled about it. She loved it when I was a little tense with my nerves. I ignored it though, stood up and went for the table in my living room.

“Yes, Chief!” I snarled at him, “What is it?” I asked a little friendlier then.

“We´re in big trouble, turn on your TV! Fangmeyer and Wolfheart are taken as hostages!”

“THEY´RE WHAT?” I asked, instantly becoming more awake, “Give me a second!”

“What is it?” Judy asked in surprise, as I went for my TV and turned it on with the remote that laid on the table beneath it.

Just as I turned it on, the first thing I saw were literally Max and Daniel. They didn´t wear their police uniforms at the moment, but it was unmistakable them, and they were frightened to death as it looked like. They were hanging hanging besides a building by just some ropes and belts around their torsos.

“What the fuck?” I asked Bogo, “How…?”

“We don´t know how!” the Chief cut me off, “Officer Wildeheart told the nightshift, that they got kidnapped in the center club before her eyes last night, that´s all I know! They weren´t even on duty! They were kidnapped by two polar bears in that club yesterday, and we just noticed them hanging there because all the other TV channels are captured and replaced with this. You can only see this drone-footage, whatever you switch to” he explained.

I had put the Chief on speaker in the meanwhile, so Judy could listen too.

“That is serious!” Judy agreed, “Are there any demands so far?”

“Not until now…” Bogo said, but literally just in that moment there appeared a voice on the television: “Hello Zootopia!” it greeted us, “You might be wondering why there are a lion and a wolf hanging from this building, seen on this drone-camera footage you´re watching, and the answer to that is simple: It is live! Those two brave mammals hanging around there, are actually two Police Officers of Zootopia, and it would take us less than three seconds to cut the ropes and end their lives with that…”

“They will have debts” I now whispered confidently.

“…the only way to save them?” the voice from the TV asked rhetorically, “You´ll have time until noon to release these five mammals from the prison in the ZPD city center!” the voice explained, before their pictures with their names flashed on the screen.

One by one, all of the suspects we had arrested in the sex club a few days ago appeared on the screen, and of course, Cammy was among them as well.

“Shit!” I cursed, because my worst thought literally became reality.

“If we see them before noon” the voice continued, “…and they ensure us to not have any kind of GPS-gear on them, and aren’t followed by anybody, your colleagues will live!” the voice repeated, “That is all you need to know. It depends on you!”

Shortly after that, the picture of Max and Daniel disappeared from the TV screen and the regular program was live again. That was all we got to know.

“I need you two here ASAP!” the Chief told us plainly, and now we could totally understand him, “Don´t lose any more time!”

“We´re on it, Chief!” I told him, after I had exchanged a short eye contact with Judy, “See you in a bit!”

With that, I hung up the call and put my phone back down onto the table.

I took a short look down my chest and shook my head doubtfully. I was totally stained once again.

“Shower?” I asked her innocently, and she gladly nodded to that suggestion, she even spared a little grin in that situation. I stretched myself shortly and then I followed her into the bathroom quickly. We had no time to lose.

 

POV Bogo

 

It wasn´t even eight o´clock yet, and the press stood in the whole ZPD entrance hall already. They tried talking to every single officer who passed them and we just couldn´t tell them anything. We didn´t even bother to give them any info, because we didn´t have any. At least nothing the needed to know just yet in my opinion. Then, finally, Wilde and Hopps arrived.

“Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps, do you know any details about your colleagues?” they were asked repeatedly, as they made their way up the stairs towards my office where the press wasn´t allowed to follow us. They also shook their heads and ignored them completely. I really could count on them whenever I needed.

“Chief!” Nick greeted me, as they were out of earshot for the press, “What do we do? What do we know about the circumstances?”

“We had a helicopter above that roof a few minutes ago. They have an automatic system running up there which can cut the ropes whenever they need to, and they also have cameras everywhere. Whoever that was, he is a professional! We also have no idea how they were controlling that camera drone and or how they managed to overwrite every TV channel with that…"

“Do we have a chance to rescue them through the windows of the building?” Judy asked, and I could only shake my head, sadly, “They could simply cut the ropes if we attempted that. That is a risk we cannot take!”

“So, you’re suggesting to just obey and release those five prisoners?” Nick concluded.

“This might be our last option…” I sighed with a shrug of my shoulders.

“Dammit!” Nick banged against the wall with his fist. He stopped in his tracks for a few seconds in this pose. “Something is definitely wrong here! …I mean…They’ve set up this whole thing with tracking and kidnapping two police officers, carrying them on top of this building, setting up this rope system, overwriting live footage from all, or almost all, channels without being detected… and all that just to get those five drug-dealers out of prison? They maybe are more than just simple drug dealers! Like…there must have been a reason why all of them refused to talk during the interrogations…” he explained his thought, but officer Hopps calmed him down a little.

"But right now, they are nothing more than simple drug dealers…" she pointed out, and she was right on that, "And we can´t risk their lives because of that, no matter what they really did!"

“I have to agree with her!” I nodded supportively.

 “There was the thing with the power-cut as well” Nick reminded us, but waved it off by himself soon afterwards. He knew we were right, but he was still curious about it.

“We have no clear evidence of them being part of the power-cuts” I told him, not too bothered about it right now either.

“We do” Nick sighed.

“We do?” I asked, a little surprised of hearing it.

He just nodded, but then he waved it once again. “It’s not the most important thing right now. I guess you are right, releasing those five is probably the only right thing to do right now. We don’t know the real enemy yet. Plus, we can’t just let our friends die!” he agreed with us.

“Yeah, Chief! Don’t worry, we´ll find them pretty soon again anyways!” Judy agreed, as optimistically as always.

“Alright!” I ended that discussion, “…You should go to the prison area and help the others! Everybody takes care of one prisoner and we will tell them in front of the press what is going on. We need the people of the city to know about it! I´ll tell the fire department in the meanwhile!”

“We´re on it!” Officer Wilde told me with great determination. Judy followed him a directly, and a few moments later they were out of sight already. I began to hurry as well, there was a lot to do.

 

POV Max

 

When that drone-thing suddenly had appeared in front of us, a little spark of hope came to our minds. But since we couldn´t do very much in our situation, we just stared at it in hope it would give us a clue of how we ended up here. Daniel was pretty sure we were being filmed by that thing, and that also made a lot of sense. His brain was working a lot faster up here than mine as it seemed, but it didn´t help him very much either.

It must be pretty early in the morning still, I guessed about 9AM, and the big glass panels behind us weren´t exactly chilling us, they made it even worse. I felt like I was in a sauna.

“It´s getting freaking hot up here!” I complained, as the sun continued to rise and heat up our fur quite badly.

“I´m good on that…but I´m still sick because of the height…”

“But you´re a freaking lion! No wonder you´re good on that!”

“It´s still not pleasant for me either! We´re like six billion miles above the ground!”

“You need to calm down a little, kitten” I told him low and calmly, “They´ll come and rescue us, they must know where we are meanwhile! And when we get down from this fucking building, we´ll get ourselves some hookers tonight, shall we?”

“Yeah…” he said, a little more-relaxed now, “I wouldn´t say no to a blowjob after all this!” he agreed with my suggestion, but I wasn´t sure if he was serious. At least the distraction worked a little.

“There we go!” I told him, “You see, not that bad after all…”

“Just shut up, okay?” he sighed, “We´re not down yet, stop talking bullshit!”

“Calm down, okay? No need to get aggressive, everything is cool! Just be yourself and…”

“Shut up, Wolfheart! …or I´ll come over and make you shut up!”

“Oh yeah, really? I want to see that!”

…

 

POV Cammy

 

I just woke up in my prison cell, and there already was quite a lot of action in the hallway outside my cell. Hasty steps and loud yelling were happening a lot around me right now.

I felt fantastic though, that was by far the most power-regaining night I´ve ever had in my whole life, I never slept that well before. For a few moments, I didn´t care about what happened yesterday. I didn´t care about my failure of keeping my mouth shut, I didn´t care about what the others would think of me, I just was happy that my fur wasn´t itching anymore.

Then I began listening to the voices and the trouble outside my cell, and all the bad things from yesterday reappeared in a matter of seconds again. They guided Chester through the hallway, and just seeing him made me feel very stupid again. He was one of the last people I ever wanted to talk to again.

There were many more officers in the hallway too, and they were all very excited about something, but certainly not in a good way. I had expected them to be a lot more peaceful now, since I wasn´t making trouble anymore. There seemed to be a lot of confusion also.

Soon later, I spotted Officer Hopps coming down the hallway as well, and that alone sent a shiver down my spine. I was hoping she would go right past and ignore me, but no, she stopped exactly in front of my cell and began unlocking my door. She also looked a little mad right now, and that was literally the least thing I wanted to see right now. I knew exactly what this probably was about.

“Come on, follow me please!” she just told me surprisingly, and waved me into the hallway without any further word.

“What is this all about?” I carefully asked her while we made our way out of the prison hallway, “I thought you were fine with…”

She just raised her hands to make me shut up, and then she shook her head a little, “Don’t worry, I was fine with that, and I still am. It was my idea” she told me plainly, and that was all I got from her.

“Where are we going then?” I kept on asking, because I didn´t find the right words to say thank you at that moment.

She just kept on going and ignored it completely. It actually drove me a little mad for the moment. I realized pretty quickly, that were actually following Chester and the other officers, and when I took another look behind me, I noticed Victoria and her boyfriend, each with another officer on their side. One of those two officers has been nobody else than the red fox who saved me from insanity yesterday. I couldn´t, and didn´t even want to look into his eyes, that was how ashamed I was about it right now. He didn´t have a superior look on his face or anything, like I was expecting it, he actually looked equally mad and pissed as the Judy, who guided me out of the building. The next thing that shocked me was the entrance area of the ZPD building. Dozens of press people with microphones and cameras were there, and they all stared at us like we were the ones everyone has been waiting for. It just felt wrong. Especially wrong in that dreadful, badly damaged, orange prison clothing I wore.

The officers ignored the press altogether though, they just went for the exit and left the building with us. In front of the entrance we came to a halt.

“Listen up, Assholes!” a very significant and memorable voice suddenly yelled behind us, and I was pretty sure that it was Nick who said it, “…We´re going to release you now, as weird as it sounds! Whoever you might work for, he threatened us to let you go in exchange of the lives of two of our colleagues, and we´re not taking that risk because of a few harmless drug dealers! You have a 24-hour lead on us, that is all you get!"

“What the… fuck?” the quick thought ran through my mind “I’m sorry, the ZPD just sets us free? What the hell is going…”

"BUT!" he continued a little louder, "Whatever you do when all of this is over, hide well! Leave the city, or do whatever you want! We will be searching for you and we will find you! I´ll personally make sure to get you back into this prison!” he warned us, "…and we´ll get everybody who was part of that! But for now: run away and don’t look back!" he yelled, “GO ALREADY!”

The cameras of the reporters where filming and recording every single word he said, they were filming us, and everything went so much faster than I could have ever expected it. Judy had also left me alone, just like the other officers had. They weren´t near us and they weren´t following us. We were free, just like that. A few moments later, everyone except me started running away as fast as they could, but I stopped in my tracks for a second. I wasn´t sure if I really wanted this. Not exactly the right decision as I learned a second later.

“GO!” Nick yelled at me, in a really infuriated manner right now, “They will kill them if you don’t move already!”

They really were serious. I was free to go, and I had to go. That was fine for now, and I couldn´t really believe my luck at the moment, but on second thought I still wasn´t sure if that was what I really wanted. Nevertheless, I began running too, and intentionally I did the first thing that came into my mind: I followed the others. I had no better alternative for now.

 

 

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

“Do you feel that?” I asked him, as something in our situation changed finally.

“Yeah!” he agreed in excitement, “We´re moving!”

The ropes we were hanging on really had started moving us up the building slowly. I never believed it was possible.

“I swear” I told him with a slight spark of hope in my voice, “If we make this out here alive, I´m not doing anything for the rest of the week! Bogo can really kiss my ass if tells me otherwise!”

“Me neither, you can count on that!” he agreed with a chuckle, “But this is taking forever!”

“I don’t care, as long as it keeps going!”

Max was right actually, it took that rope forever to lift us up the building, but it was relentless, and that gave me a lot of confidence. We could already see the iron arms which anchored the guide rollers of our ropes to the top of the building, and our excitement grew bigger and bigger. So big in fact, that I risked to take another look down onto the streets of Zootopia. The excitement got me curious, but that was not a good idea.

“Holy shit!” I yelled, as my head began spinning again, “That´s high!”

“Why did you look down you idiot?”

“Shut up” I replied, “We´re nearly there!”

The slight summer wind whistled over the roof of the building and became louder and louder as we were reaching the top finally. That didn´t really help against the stress either, but it meant we were getting closer to safety. Then, we finally heard voices. Familiar voices.

“Max! Daniel!” we were greeted happily by no one else than Nick and Judy, who have been waiting for us up here with Jennifer Wildeheart and Chief Bogo.

“Goddamned I´m so glad to see you guys!” Max greeted them back in relief as the ropes came to a halt, “…but what the hell was that?” he wanted to know.

Chief Bogo and Nick were already trying to figure out how they could get the iron arms to swing around, while the girls began explaining things to us.

“They simply tranquilized you in the club last night and I couldn´t do anything to stop them! I´m so sorry!” Jennifer began, having tears of joy in her eyes.

“But why?” I repeated Max question, “Why did they tie us to that building?”

“We had to release the five drug dealers we captured in the sex bar four days ago…” Judy explained, “You were held hostage basically…”

“Little fuckers!” I yelled out, “I knew it!”

“Watch your language, Fangmeyer” the Chief warned me with an ironic little chuckle, as he moved the iron arm back over the roof and me into safety with it. I didn´t care about my language in that moment. I was just happy to be save.

“I´m freaking scared of heights!” I told him plainly, and he seemed to understand it. He was not that heartless.

“Yeah, that probably was not the best morning we ever had…” Max agreed with me, while Nick untangled the rope that tied his paws together.

As soon as we both were free, we simply ran towards each other and hugged in pure relief and happiness.

“Thanks guys! Thank you so much!” I told them, after we had released each other again.

“Glad you´re alive!” the chief let us know with a friendly and serious expression.

Max and I went to the totally tired and unnerved looking Jennifer and hugged her as well carefully. It probably meant a lot to her too, and she really was happy to see us alive.

“We have to repeat our evening from yesterday when all of this is over, don´t we?” Max asked her with a welcoming smile.

“Of course!” she agreed, noticeably glad that we were this cool about it.

“Can we get down from this bloody building now please?” I asked with a little chuckle, when all of us met up in the middle.

 

POV Judy

“Yeah!” Nick agreed with Daniel jokingly, “It´s time to get down already, paperwork doesn´t do itself, you know?”

“Yeah alright Mr. Casanova!” Max chuckled, “I want to see you hanging around at that height for a couple of hours!”

“I´m just kidding” Nick waved it off with a chuckle, “I´m glad you guys are ok! I got the shock of my live when I turned on the TV this morning!”

“Wilde?” Bogo asked him in some kind of an unsure voice, referring to the Casanova-joke from Wolfheart, “What did you do again?”  
“I? I did nothing, chief!” Nick tried avoiding it, “They´re just…”

“He was running around naked in the ZPD building last night!” Daniel grinned shamelessly, “I wouldn´t call that ´nothing´ if you ask me…”

I couldn´t help myself but giggle happily about this.

“He did what?!” the Chief asked a little louder.

“How only did I know that I would be hearing that again?” Nick sighed, as he opened the iron door on the roof of the building and held it open for everybody.

“You can´t just run around nude just when you feel like it, Wilde!” the Chief complained, but the others still laughed about it.

“I had no alternative, Chief! My uniform got torn apart completely! I think Jennifer can affirm that, there is nothing left in one piece from my clothing yesterday!” Nick tried defending himself again.

Bogo still shook his head a little, but he was less angry about it now., “How did that happen?” he asked.

“Cammy.”

Now that seemed to make more sense for the chief, because he couldn´t hide a tiny little grin anymore as well, “Is that how you found about the power-cut? That she was part of it I mean…” he wanted to know, obviously understanding it now.

Nick simply nodded with a little smirk, and the others still couldn´t calm down from that. It was way funnier, when Nick confessed it himself, and Max and Daniel were excited right now anyways, so he let them have it.

“Yeah, Chief” Nick explained with a little chuckle, “I´ve probably invented a new method of interrogating yesterday…”

“Seems to be very effective though!” he remarked, “Although you have to run around nude afterwards…”

“Only problem is, that she is on free foot again right now…” I reminded them with a little smirk, “So, that won´t help us too much if we don´t even have them in prison anymore!”

“Don’t worry” Nick waved it off confidently, “I bet she is handing herself in quite soon anyways!”

“You think?” the chief asked, “Why would she do that?”

“She even hesitated when she was told to leave…I doubt that she can live with that for the rest of her life…I don´t think she wanted that to happen today either, she looked quite confused.”

“Well…we´ll see about that” the Chief concluded as we entered the big elevator, “But for now we have to take care about the press and all this stuff!”

“We have been on TV?” Daniel asked us, when we got back to that topic once again. We had just entered the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby on the ground floor.

“You two have been on every Channel on TV this morning!” I chuckled, “Prepare to give interviews for the rest of the day! You were taken hostage in front of the whole city!”

“You´re joking, aren´t you?” Max asked, “You made that up!”

“She´s not!” the Chief supported her, “The whole Lobby is full of reporters and cameraman…you´re really going to be stuck here for a while”

“So much about doing nothing for the whole week…” Daniel sighed, but he wasn´t too mad about it actually.

“Still better than paperwork!” Max chuckled, just before the doors of the elevator opened and about twenty mammals came running towards us with microphones and cameras.

“Yeah…still better than paperwork!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18 - Big girls don´t cry

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 18 – Big girls don’t cry

POV Cammy

I was sitting in a dark and scary little basement and I had no idea where I was exactly. Shortly after we ran away from the prison, a black van without any number plates had picked us up and brought us here. When we got out of the car, we were underground in some sort of garage and went through an inconspicuous looking door, which led us into this uncomfortable and cold room of misery. I was sitting right next to Chester, Victoria, Bernard and all the others who got arrested with me on that night in the sex bar. But this time we had some more company, and it was anything but pleasant for me. At least I had something else to wear instead of the orange prison clothing, they had brought us new outfits as soon as we arrived here.

Next to the TV screen that hung on the wall, I was the most stared at thing in the room. Nobody said a single word until the police finally gave out the first statement about what happened today. The reporters where practically rushing the poor lion and wolf who were hanging on that high-ass building, and I felt nothing but ashamed about that whole thing. I felt like the worst person that ever lived on this planet. Everything started with a small number of drugs I sold under the table every now and then…and now this? I felt like I could never look one of my friends in the eyes ever again. I felt like a real criminal.

The mad looking faces that stared at me didn´t make it better either. The only plausible reason I had for ignoring them was looking at the TV screen, but that wasn´t a bad idea anyways. Nick and Judy where in front of the cameras too: “We´re glad they´re still alive, but we can´t tell you any more details right now! There will be a press conference this evening at 6PM, where you can ask all your questions and we´ll give our best on answering them! If you have any advice on where we could find those criminals, please let us know about it as soon as possible. Thank you!” Judy told them, before she and Nick simply ignored the cameras and went on their way. Somewhere deep in my better judgement, I knew where I had to be at that time today, but I wasn´t totally convinced right now.

“Still trying to get a glimpse of your new lover?” Chester asked me suddenly and very unforgiving, “You want to see him again, that little bastard?”

“Shut up” I muttered back in annoyance.

“No! I won´t shut up! You fucked all that up, don’t tell me to shut up!”

“What exactly did I fuck up?!” I yelled back at him, “I was in heat because of a police officer which I didn´t expect to be in that club, and he was disguised with black color in his fur! Why would you think I did that on purpose?”  
That shut him up for a second, but he was not the only one who was mad at me.

“You cannot danger such a crucial meeting with your private problems!” Victoria told me, sounding very wisely all over sudden. Every little bit of respect I had for her before was gone with that. That behavior was just disgusting.

“Was it at least good yesterday?” the other jaguar continued bickering, and it really gave my nerves the rest for now. I just wanted to cry. I just wanted to be alone, I just wanted to leave and never come back to those ignorant pieces of shit.

“Mind if I just leave you assholes now?” I asked, before I stood up from the uncomfortable couch I was sitting on.

“You´re going nowhere!” Chester warned me, “If they find you here, they´ll find us here too! You know how risky and expensive it was to get us out of there? You better be thankful that you can stay here for now, because you won´t stay in this city for very much longer either!”

 

“Why was he telling me what I could to and what I don’t?” I asked myself, not even acting like I was about to sit back down again. I didn´t want to leave this city and I didn´t want to live my life as a criminal either. I didn´t want to have anything to do with any of those guys anymore at all. If they only knew that I told him everything about the power cut yesterday, they probably would have killed me already. I knew that there was that one small problem for Nick, that he couldn´t really what I told him, at least I hoped so, but I would confess it again without the need for being asked twice once again anyways by now. I wanted to fix my life, and I wanted to get out of this shithole as soon as possible.

 

“Whatever!” I snickered back hatefully, “Where is the toilet? I just want to get you little pieces of shit out of my sight for a minute!” I screeched, and it really seemed to work. It looked authentic.

“Do you just want to get out of this situation like a little bitch or do you want to solve this like an adult?” Victoria asked me harshly.

I decided to play the gangster card a little longer and showed them what I was really thinking of them right now, so I spat on the floor right before them, followed by a very intriguing look. Then, without another word, I went down the hallway in search for the restrooms.

“Boohoo, the little girl is very mad at us! That´s going to give her a lot of respect!” somebody laughed behind me ironically, but I just ignored it and went along. Their teasing had no point whatsoever, I would fuck them up anyways.

Pretty soon I actually found a lady´s bathroom, and it was just as ugly and beat down as the rest of this fucked up place. I knew it was under the ground level, because that black transporter was driving down a steep ramp before we left it, but I had the hope that there would be a something to leave this place somehow, and I was right luckily. There was a little window in the lady´s restroom, and the little square room outside that had just two metal lattices loosely laying on top of it. I checked my surroundings once again, but even the hallway outside seemed to be totally empty and quiet. So, I just went for it. I opened the window, climbed outside and tried lifting up one of the lattices with all the strength I could bring up. At first, it seemed to be a little stuck, but when I jiggled it a little it eventually moved and I was able to lift it up a little and slide it aside carefully. It made a lot of noise though, and I was really scared that somebody would notice.

Finally, I got a spot big enough to climb outside and into freedom. With a lot of effort and willpower I really had done it, and nobody had noticed. The building they were hiding in was at the end of a dead end, and the whole road was quiet as I checked my surroundings. I even knew that part of Zootopia from my childhood, and I instantly remembered how I could get back into my part of town in the shortest possible time.  

When I caught my breath again after that little climbing session, I lifted up the metal lattice and moved it back into place where it was before. Then, I set off for the only alternative I had left, since I didn´t have the keys to my flat anymore. Also, I wanted to see her one last time, before I would go back into prison again, and I wanted to tell her that I would stand up for what I did and start all over if I should get the chance. Before I left it, I also made sure to catch the name of the street they were hiding in, because that could probably be really helpful later.

 

POV Victoria

 

“Where is she?” Chester asked after a little while, and he had a good point of asking that, “What is she doing in there for so long?”

“Raymond?” my boyfriend asked the big and buffed polar bear who just had joined us, “She didn´t pass you to get out of the building, did she?”

Raymond just shook his head quietly and we had no reason to not trust him. They were doing a pretty good job in keeping people in our out of buildings, and they never let us down on that before.

“Vicky?” Chester asked me, “Can you go to the lady´s bathroom and check out on her? We can´t risk anything…”

I nodded understandingly, before I lifted myself off the couch, “Give me a minute” I let them know, before I went on my way.

I took a right at the same corridor Cammy went in five minutes earlier and followed it until I reached the girl´s restroom at the end of it.

“Cammy?” I asked into the weakly illuminated room with the three cabins on the right.

Two of the doors were closed, but not locked, and one was completely open. I went for the closed ones and opened them carefully one after another. Both of them were empty.

“Shit” I cursed lowly, “Where is she?”

I took a look around once again and noticed the open window besides the sink. I opened it completely and noticed a metal lattice laying on top of the little room outside. When I tried moving it, it was not a big deal to push it up and to the side. No doubt she got out of there.

“Fuck!” I yelled loudly, running back towards the others as quickly as possible.

“She got out!” I yelled hastily, “Bathroom window!”

“Nonono!” Chester cursed while shaking his head vigorously, “Search her! She can´t have come far, we need to get her!” he yelled.

“Little slut!” my boyfriend cursed, “Why is she doing that?”

I was a little angered because of that too, but somehow I could understand the little vixen a little also. We really weren´t fair on her.

“Do you really wonder, why?” I asked harshly, “If you treat her like that and make her responsible for everything?”

“No reason to bring us in such trouble!” Carl complained.

“Stop sitting around! We need to find her before they do!”

With that, they all stood up from the couch.

"Stop!" I yelled, "We can´t show ourselves either! They will notice us!"

I pointed at the polar bear who was still here, "Let them search for her!"

"She´s right!" Chester agreed, giving Raymond a confirming nod, "Go search for her! If we can´t afford to get discovered because of her!"

The polar bear nodded once again silently and went on his way immediately afterwards. His service wasn’t cheap, so he had to deliver. And he had a mission.

 

POV Cammy

 

“Hello?” Suzanne´s sweet voice asked through the connection on the main entrance of the building, half a minute after I rang at her doorbell. Nobody had followed me so far, nobody knew where I was. To keep it like that, I wanted to get into a save building as soon as possible.

“Hey Suzie” I panted with the last breath I had left, “It´s me! Can I come in for a second?”

“Cammy?” she asked in total surprise and shock.

“Yeah!” I confirmed, “I just want to say goodbye, I´ll explain everything, just let me in first, please!”

She really was hesitating for a second, and I didn´t blame her, because the whole city was searching for me. But after a few seconds I heard the buzzing from the door lock and it opened up for me.

“Thank you” I whispered weakly, before I went in and up the stairs quickly.

When I arrived on the second level of the building, her door was just opened for a little peak, but when she saw me, she opened it completely and let me in. After I had closed the door behind me, the next thing I did was hugging her tightly.

“I´m so sorry!” I whispered into her ears, and I already had tears in my eyes.

“Cammy…you…you were in the news” she stuttered, “You wore prison clothing, they let you out because of a hostage taking!” she said in total confusion.

“I know!” I cried, “I never wanted that! I feel so sorry about that! I never wanted that to happen to those poor officers! I know those two like forever!” I explained with tears of guilt in my eyes, “They did that to get us out of that prison, but I didn´t even knew about it!”

“Why did they even arrest you?” she asked, “I was so worried about you in the last few days! You didn´t answer any of my phone calls!”

“The other things we sold…you know, that deal I was talking about, to get some more resources…”

“Yeah?”

“Have a guess who was in that stupid sex bar too and arrested us there.”

“No! Really? That was that?” she asked, “I was reading about that in the headlines! …But I thought that was about the power cuts…you know, where Officer Wilde was undercover and half naked and…there was a photo of that in the Zootopian News…”

“We did that with the power cuts too…” I confessed to her, because it was inevitable anyways, “…and I´m going to hand myself over this evening because of all that, you know… at that press conference!”

She nodded understandingly.

“I want to stay in this city, and even if that costs me a year of my life or more! I don’t want to be on the run for the rest of my life!”

Now she hugged me back even tighter.

“I´m so proud of you!” she whispered.

“I swear to god, I didn´t want that to happen today! I caused so much trouble already!"

“Trouble? Like…”

“Like I got on everybody´s nerves in the ZPD because…”

“Oh, yeah! …Didn´t you say you were in heat because of Nick?” she interrupted me, having a dirty little grin on her face suddenly. I knew that that was about to come anyways.

“Yeah…” I chuckled, still with some rest of tears in my eyes, “That´s what I meant with trouble…”

“You seem very calm for that matter” she remarked.

“Oh, shut up!” I grinned back, as I followed her into the living room. I still was fighting with the urge to cry, but that topic switch actually wasn´t too bad right now.

“No way!” she giggled out, “You didn´t have sex with a police officer, did you?”

“Shut up!” I told her once again, in an ironically childish manner.

She grabbed the newspaper from under her couch-table and began searching for something. A few seconds later, she showed me the photo of him in the night club, half naked, all wet and holding his police badge in his paws.

“That is freaking hot!” she grinned, not even awaiting me to answer that. She knew it already. “He is so handsome, isn´t he?”

“I tore apart half my prison cell because of it” I sighed, “And all of his uniform.”

“You´re one lucky girl, you know that!”

"I´m not too proud about it actually…he didn´t do it because he wanted it, he did it because his girlfriend wanted him to."

"His girlfriend?"

"The little bunny who cracked the night-howlers case with him..." I explained, "He was in heat because of her, and since he confessed his love to her, they can´t be split apart anymore…they love each other more than anything as it seems!"

"Wait…and she wanted him to do that for you?"

"I guess she just felt bad for me…and I was giving her the hint that he was in heat before that all happened…you know, when she visited me for coffee on that day…she didn´t knew what his problem was and why he couldn´t come to work, so I gave her some advice…I think she realized how painful and unnerving that is, that’s why she wanted him to release me…"

"Ok, I guess you should really be thankful then…that bunny is not a bad person!"

"I am thankful! And I´m going to tell her, when I hand myself in this evening!"

"You´re doing the right thing!" she supported me, "Also, tell them all you know about the drug dealing and you´ll get your life back eventually!"

"I knew you would understand me" I chuckled happily, wiping away the last few tears with my paws, "Thanks for not turning away from me!"

She nodded and gave me a face that said more than a thousand words. She still was my best friend and I could always count on her.

"So, a fox and a bunny are in a relationship?" she chuckled to change the topic a little, "Does that work? I mean…physically?"

That question really made my blush a little, accompanied by a wide grin.

"I knew that would come you little perv!" I chuckled at her.

"That is a good-looking fox! And you had sex with him! You must now the details, so why would I not ask?" she grinned, “You know me!”  

"You really should go into that sex bar one day!” I grinned back, “…very interesting down there!"

"Will you go there with me when you´re back out again?" she snickered back.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"But really, what was it like with him?"

"Honestly…I have no idea how that works between them" I grinned, "But he probably is more-gentle with her than he was with me yesterday."

"Really?" she asked, still with great interest for more details, "Was it better than with your ex?"

"When he finally stopped torturing me, yeah…"  
"Why would he hurt you?"

"Because I wasn´t confessing the thing with the power-cut earlier" I sighed, hoping she would stop asking already.

"No offense…but that sounds so hot! That sounds a little like some sort of role-play even, didn´t that make it much more exciting?"

"You really are a little freak!" I told her, shaking my head with a dirty little grin.

"I know! Tell me more already!"

"He´s endowed like a freaking wolf! And he has the strength of one too!" I told her, and that shut her up for a second.

"Oh my god, that´s so hot!" she stated, while covering her mouth with her paws in a girly way, "Where only do I find a guy like him? I´m so jealous right now!" she grinned, "I would have been so glad to trade with you!"

"Yeah, alright…"

"No, but really! I always thought the sexy looking ones always are the worst in bed…"

"Yeah, never judge a book by its cover" I chuckled, "I wasn´t expecting that either…"

"That must have been so good!" she continued on teasing me.

"Not only, it also was painful…I wouldn´t want it like that once again…"

Although she really was interested in this topic, she noticed that I had enough of this discussion for now and let it be with that, mercifully.

                                         

"Let´s turn on the News for a second, I want to know what the media says about it in the meanwhile!" I told Suzanne after a short little pause.

She took me by the word and turned on the TV with the remote on the couch table. The literally first thing we saw was another interview with Officer Fangmeyer and Officer Wolfheart. They were talking about their experience of waking up at that height and how they got kidnapped in a night club yesterday night, and I already felt so ashamed about it again. I wanted to tell them personally how sorry I felt about that meanwhile, and the camera footage of the blackmailing, which they showed alongside the questions, also made me gasp in fear once again. That footage really looked terrifying. My hate on the others got bigger with every second I was sitting here and watching that. They had to get punished for that as well, I decided, and I hoped they would get fucked for that. No matter if physically or from a judicial point of view.

 

POV Chester

"That little bitch is going to fuck us up once more!" I shouted angrily, as I slammed my fist onto the table in front of me.

We still were in that little shithole in the Dogtown-district, and Raymond just came back with another set of very bad news. They weren´t able to find her, with three different cars searching for her in the whole area.

"We have to get away from here!" Bernard called, and the jaguar actually had a point with that.

"But where to?" Victoria asked, "Those little fuckers have closed down the storage hall as well a few days ago!"

"Yeah!" Bernard supported her angrily, "Because you idiots really had to talk loudly about it in the fucking sex club!"

"Don´t call me an idiot!" I yelled back at him aggressively, while pointing my finger on him, "You said we will be save down there!"

"How could I know those stupid cops would search in that fucking basement?"

"You said it´s save!"

"That fucking vixen messed it all up. I told you before that we shouldn´t have taken her in in the first place!" the crazy coyote named Carl added, "Why won´t you ever listen to me?"

"Or maybe, just maybe" Victoria suggested, "those cops simply are as good as they always say in the news!" she explained while shrugging her shoulders, "You´ve all witnessed what that fox did with us in the club! He knew exactly what we were thinking! I bet you any money that that little motherfucker was on our side of the law too, once in his life, probably before he became a police officer, however he did that…"

We hadn´t anything to counter that theory with, and that really felt embarrassing. I really hated that little fox.

But we couldn´t concentrate on that right now anyways, we had to keep cool.

"Does not matter!" I got back their attention, "we are going to be fucked pretty soon once again, if we don´t anything! I have an idea, listen up! Here is what we´re going to do…"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19 - Pretty much born ready

** Zootopia -Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 19 – Pretty much born ready

POV Judy

It was close to 6PM and Nick and I didn´t had a single calm minute since we got Max and Daniel back down from the roof this morning. Not only were we asked repeatedly who did all that, and what happens with those criminals, we also had to prepare for the press conference which was about to begin in a few minutes, because Nick and I were the main executing officers on this case.

Also, somehow the rumor had been spreading that Cammy was in heat because of Nick, and the press were creating every possible theory there was into that. It was ridiculous. According to the news reports, Nick was in love with her and has been part of that hostage taking to get her back out of prison. They even spread in the news, that Nick actually is part of the whole drug-dealership and misuses his power as a police officer for his own profit. And the people where believing that. From the earlier newspaper report about that night in the sex club, where we had arrested Cammy and the other dealers, they collected every bit of info they could find and created stories which weren´t even slightly true. But the public was believing them without thinking about it twice, and his reputation was dropping massively in the media this afternoon. He really was pissed about hearing it, and I knew already, that he would absolutely tear those reporters apart for that later, if they asked him about that. I tried my best to calm him down a little, but he actually had a right to be pissed.

We were sitting in our office since half hour and we had locked the door so nobody could interrupt us for a little while, not even our colleagues.

"What are we going to tell them?" I asked him, still cuddling myself into his chest. He had been massaging my back for the last couple of minutes and he had his chin laying on top of my ears, which I absolutely adored every time he did it.

"I was thinking about just telling them all of it" he stated, sounding a little unsure though, "Simply smack the truth into their faces and shut them up!"

"We can´t do that!" I chuckled, "We´re police officers, Nicky!"

"But we are animals too, just like Max, Daniel and even Cammy! Two of them had to fear for their lives today and the other one, I guarantee you, didn´t want that to happen either!"

"I know! And I understand you totally, but we´re professionals and we have to stay like this today!"

"Guess you´re right" he sighed.

"Whatever they say, I know it´s false and I will defeat you with whatever it takes!"

"I know you will" he chuckled back, "And I don’t care what they say! I love only and just you, carrots!"

"Awww! You´re so cute, my cuddly little foxy!"

"Yeah, yeah fluff!"

"Well go home after that, I promise!" I grinned, "But first, you have to clear things up!"

"I´m going to!" he pointed out with a lot of confidence suddenly, "And I know what to say!"

 

POV Nick

 

The podium had already been erected and the lights where turned on, when Judy and I went through the entrance hall of the ZPD and right towards the little stage. Chief Bogo was already here too, and about ten cameras and twice as many microphones where pointed at our little press conference podium. The press was impatiently waiting for us, and he most important person in the room was, in fact, me. They already turned their attention towards us when we moved there. I had planned a strategy of starting it, and I was fairly confident that I could cross out the weird theories altogether with that. I had a lot of self-confidence suddenly.

Without any further hesitation I went in front of the microphones and waited for them to calm down a little, before I began talking. It took them quite a while to calm down, because questions where thrown at me from everywhere, but eventually they shut up and let me begin.

“I know, it´s not professional in any way, but I have to talk about some private stuff first!” I announced calmly, “I know it´s not professional, but making up fake stories about somebody, because he is from the same species just by chance, is even less professional.”

I gave them a minute to let that sink in.

“One of the prisoners who was forced to be released today, the white vixen you all saw outside these doors this morning…a few of you trustworthy media people made up the flamboyant and brilliant tragedy that I´m in love with her, and that I´m actually part of all that to get her out of prison! …What a story, huh?” I asked sarcastically, and nobody in the whole room said a single word.

“Breaking news: I´m not in love with her. Not even slightly. And I didn´t want to get her out of prison either, I´ve personally arrested her.”

“But you were half naked in the club where you have arrested her!” somebody in a row at the back yelled shamelessly, “Witnesses said she was in heat because of you!”

“Well yeah, right, that proves that I´m in love with her, how could I forget?", I asked myself ironically.

"Why did you take your shirt off then?" the same guy asked me dogmatically.

"That, my friend, is called undercover work!” I told him dryly, “And since the scene of the dealership was a sex bar, that is what undercover work should look like in order to not get suspicious. And it worked brilliantly, as you surely noticed.”

“Where are those prisoners now?” somebody else asked, “Where is that vixen who is in heat because of you? Why had nobody found her already?” they asked. What a bunch of idiots.

 

POV Cammy

I was among them since the beginning. I had heard every single word Nick said to the press and I nearly caught myself chuckling a little from time to time. I was like invisible for them, probably because I didn´t wear the orange prison clothing I had on this morning, and I had nothing left to lose anyways so I just went right into the ZPD building to hand myself in. At least I was going down in style.

“What an incredibly stupid question” Nick sighed, “If we knew where she was, wouldn´t you think the press knew about it already? Don´t ask me where she is hiding!”

“Who do you think is behind all this?” a badger guy right beside me asked loudly.

“At first, we thought this is just about some simple drug deliveries, but that action of freeing those criminals was much too professional for something as simple as that in my opinion…” Nick explained, now calmer.

“Do you know who exactly was part of the sabotages at the power plant meanwhile?” somebody else asked, and I thought that that was a good time to make my move.

“We do. And apparently, it really had been those five prisoners we had to release today. At least we know they were involved in it…” Nick told them plainly, but he didn´t tell them any more details, luckily. That was followed by a short silence from the press and I decided to use that for myself.

“I´m sorry!” I said loud but calmly, and I immediately got all the attention with that. It took them a little while to realize it though, “I´m sorry for what I did earlier, and I´m sorry for what happened this morning!" I began, not stuttering for a single word, unlike I was expecting it, "I never wanted that to happen! That´s why I´m handing myself in right now and promise to tell you everything I know!”

The dumbfounded looks on their faces where priceless. Everybody around me had stepped back a little suddenly. and I was the middle of the whole ZPD from that moment on.

“It really is her!” somebody commented lowly, and now that I had clear view on Nick for the first time, who was standing behind the podium, I looked right at him and tried to find out what his reaction to this would be. He wasn´t as surprised as I anticipated though. He was talking to Judy for a second, and I was expecting all hell to break loose in the next moment, but it didn´t. I just stood there and was being stared at for a couple of moments. It felt better than I anticipated it to.

 

POV Judy

 

What Nick had just whispered to me made absolute sense. Followed by a very smart “what did I tell you?”, he asked me, if I could arrest her in front of the crowd, so it would look less suspicious. I wasn´t even doubting that it wouldn´t be a big deal to arrest her, because she was calm and clearly aware of what she was doing. She felt sorry and she was meaning it.

“Well…I can tell you where she is now…” Nick chuckled at the press, still pretty relaxed about it, “And that was a big step into the right direction!”

"I also want to personally apologize to the Officers Fangmeyer and Wolfheart for what they did to them this morning!" Cammy continued with sad eyes, "I´m glad they´re alright!"

I dismounted the handcuffs which I had hanging on my belt in the meanwhile and opened them with the keys I had in my back pocket. With a motivating little smile, I simply threw the handcuffs over to Cammy and she caught them with her paws, looking a little surprised about my trust in her of course. But she understood and began cuffing her own paws together in front of the whole audience. She really was serious and she didn´t want to make any further trouble.

Nick was watching that of course, but soon afterwards he turned around and whispered something to the chief quickly. I went towards Cammy in the meanwhile and signalized her to follow me. The press made room for us immediately and Nick turned his attention towards them once more.

"Well, yeah…that was indeed a little unexpected, but probably really helpful also! If there are any more questions, please ask them now or talk to Chief Bogo afterwards! We have no more time to lose!" I heard him telling the media people, as Cammy and I were nearly out of earshot already. Obviously, he wanted to talk to her too, and he wanted to find out where the others were hiding. But he wasn´t done with the press for now, sadly.

 

POV Nick

 

"She seemed pretty calm for being in heat!" a reporter lady asked loud and dryly, with the same amount of doubt about it as they had before. I had anticipated that they wouldn´t let me off that easy. That was more important than everything else as it seemed. What a bunch of assholes.

"Yeah" somebody else supported her, "She seemed way too calm for being still in heat with you!"

"And I…" I nearly yelled out harshly, "…seem to be a really nice person. What about that?" I asked back equally dryly, "Even police officers have something called a heart!" I told them, and they didn´t say a single word to that anymore, it really shut them up.

"Yeah, that´s what I imagined… No more clever words now, huh?" I asked sarcastically, and with that I left the podium to Bogo.

I went on my way to follow Judy, and I didn´t lose another single word to the gazing press people. The cameras and microphones were still pointed at me, but I just kept on going until I was out of sight. I knew, that that also would be discussed in the whole city, but I didn´t care anymore.

"Now they knew. Now everybody knew. So what?" I asked myself, "What can they do about it?"

 

When I arrived in the prison hallway, I found both of them just a few seconds later, and Judy already had a notepad and a pen in her paws.

"What do we have, where are they?" I asked while joining them.

"Bareclaw-road" Cammy repeated for me, "That´s a little street, a dead end, in the dogtown-district and…"

"I know that place" I told Judy, "That used to be a daycare center for young teenagers, until they opened a new one a few years ago!"

"Exactly" Cammy nodded.

"Are you sure they were there too?"

"Yeah! They picked us up with a van after we ran away this morning and brought us there without telling us more. I had to escape through the toiled window, because they didn´t allow me to leave."

"Okay, glad you made it! So, they may know that you´re here…" I concluded, "…when did you leave?"

"About noon I would say…"

"About noon?! And you didn´t think of telling us earlier!?" I nearly yelled at her in anger, but she seemed to have a reason.

"I…I…I wanted to say goodbye to a good friend…I was scared they would find me!" she stuttered, "I feared they were searching for me!"

I sighed deeply, because I could actually understand her a little, but that also meant we really didn´t have any more time to lose.

"Anything we should know about this place?" I continued.

"Security! They have two very buffed polar bears equipped with knives and tranquilizers taking care of the exits!"

"Alternative hiding spots?"

"I have no idea, I´m sorry…"

"Alright… that still helped us a lot, thank you! Judy, what do we need?"

"Highspeed chase car, heavy armor, at least four or five more officers…" she yawned into her paws, "…and some coffee!" she added lightheartedly.

That made not only me chuckled a little.

But she also was right, because it was a freaking long day again already.

"Good call!" I told her, "Let´s get cracking!"

"I´ll search Delgato quickly! He can take care of Cammy in the meanwhile!" Judy announced, just before she left me alone with her in the Hallway. I nodded with a little sigh.

I had a slight feeling about what was about to come.

 

POV Cammy

 

Now that I finally did something good and helpful, I actually found the guts to look him into the eyes again. He looked tired and a little unnerved, but he also was glad about what I did.

"It was a good choice" he sighed after a short little pause, and he meant it, he wasn´t looking away, "The worst thing you did was the damage on the power split, you won´t stay too long in here over all…I guess half a year or something like that."

"Can I please get somewhere else than the other guys, if you should really find them?" I asked, a little bit of fear was left in my voice.

He understood me perfectly well.

"I´ll personally make sure they won´t get anywhere near you" he confirmed with a little nod, "And we will give you great credit in front of the judges for helping us now."

I was happy with that, that sounded fair for what I did, but I was still looking him in the eyes. I wanted him to confess something, and he knew exactly what it was, there was no doubt about it.

"Alright" he finally sighed with a tiny little smirk, "And yeah…I am a little sorry for being such a dick yesterday!" he confessed, "Happy now?" he added ironically.

I was happy, and a little proud too. But I really wasn´t mad at him anymore, although I didn´t expect to ever change my mind on that again yesterday.

"I´m sorry too!" I confessed once more, just as Judy came back into the hallway again, followed by Officer Delgato, "I guess I´ve earned it a little."

He nodded very slightly, but a second later he was fully concentrated on the police bunny once again.

"Ready?" Judy asked the red fox, who handed me over to the always friendly lion.

"Yeah, let´s go!" he confirmed, quickly following her, "Pretty much born ready!"

 


	20. Chapter 20 - Do not anger me!

 

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 20 – Do not anger me ( POV Chester)

That little slut really went for the ZPD again, she really wanted to screw us over. The media was full of it. Over the afternoon, the rumors had spread that that hateful police fox was in love with her and actually part of the whole story, but in that press conference at 6PM, that made-up bullshit theory got shattered into pieces. Some of the press people even brought out statements and apologized to him, although he is considered the biggest casa nova who ever lived right now.

But we cared about his image just as much as he did, which was effectively not at all. We had to take care about the assault on us, which was about to come really soon probably. Victoria came up with the pretty good idea to just do it like Cammy did, and simply get out of the bathroom´s windows when the police entered the building. The strategy was, that they would leave this place when they found out that we weren´t here anymore, and wouldn´t come back to this place and don´t search us there ever again. The plan was to stay in that old youth club. We didn´t really have a lot of alternatives anyways, since they closed down the storage hall we used as our second hideout. The only other place I could go would be my flat, but the police had my keys to that as well, and I couldn´t simply ask them to give them back to me. Also, they might be searching us there as well.

We had to get away from them now and hide somewhere else for a few days, before I could break up the door to my apartment and get my stuff out of there, before I´d move out of Zootopia altogether. But that first part of the plan would not be that easy, as we learned pretty soon. Again, the cops weren’t as stupid as we hoped.

 

It wasn´t even 7PM, when our security spotted the first blue and red flashing lights outside the door. They arrived with four police cars, so we couldn´t lose another second. We got onto our positions and waited, ready to climb outside and run away if needed. Luckily, this place provided a lot of dark spots and neat corners.

 

POV Judy 

 

We arrived at the place Cammy described us with four Police cars. That was all the capacity we got for this operation, but we were confident. Bogo equipped us with fairly strong and light body protection and the most powerful and fast firing dart riffles available. Nick and I certainly were not the biggest mammals of the ZPD, it actually was the exact opposite of that, but nevertheless did we get the lead and coordinated the whole raid. We send two of our colleagues to the metal lattices Cammy told us she used to get out, and we sent two of them to make sure they couldn´t escape over the ramp of the underground garage either.

Officers Snarlov and Higgins covered our backs and followed us towards the main entrance. As a polar bear and a Rhino, they both were pretty useful to us, since we were about to arrest a few bigger and stronger animals than we were as a fox and a bunny.

We went as careful and silently as we could into the dusty, poorly illuminated old building and the other two made sure nobody was attacking us from behind.

 

Nick and I both had our riffles pointed into the darkness, and I was pretty sure that already they tried hiding from us in here.

“Well…this is the right place if you want to play hide and seek...” Nick sighed, before he unlocked his weapon soundly.

“Not easy to hide from us though” I let them know, taking a closer look to the shelf on my right, which we just passed.

The big, wide hallway spread into many different rooms, couches here and there blocked the way and there was a lot of different stuff standing around everywhere. Also, the ceiling was supported by some very massive, square pillars which created sort of a hallway that went deeper into the building. No wonder this was used as an after-school activity center for teenagers, it had a lot of different corners, bigger spaces to play games on and you would immediately feel comfortable if the lights weren´t that dim. I noticed something to our left that reminded of a little reception, there was a billiard table, and it also had many other dark places, little hiding spots and other hallways spreading into every direction. Sadly, it really wasn´t illuminated very well. But I could hear them breathing I believed, and Nick used his amazing night vision to check out every corner we went past very carefully. He had his gun pointed straight in front of him and was as concentrated as always.  

"Nick, stop!" I warned him by reflex suddenly, "Very close!"

Before he was able to react, two huge white polar bears came out behind the pillars we just went past and pointed tranquilizers at him. He was too focused on the rest of the room, so by reflex I rushed forwards and swiped him of his feet before they could hit him. Nick hit the ground in shock and tried to get up again as quickly as he could. But it was too late. I felt something stinging my right arm and was immediately getting dizzy from that. I had saved Nick from the darts, but one of them hit me therefore. My vision got blurry within a few moments, and a second later a huge impact swiped my off my feet and hit me against something very hard. It hurt very much, it felt like some bones in my body were broken because of that impact. That was the last thing I noticed, it just happened so quickly. Everything turned black and I didn´t feel a single thing anymore. I was just gone.

 

POV Nick

 

I made a huge mistake. I wasn´t focused on our flanks enough, and if she hadn´t reacted this quickly, it would probably have ended much worse than it actually did. The time it took me to get onto my feet again already was too much, it was already over. I felt so bad because of that stupid mistake, and I stared in shock at the scene, as Judy got hit by the tranquilizer dart from the polar bears and punched off her feet by one of their respectless foot-kicks. The colleagues had no chance to react either, her unconscious body hit the ground very hard and she slid against the wall that was behind her. It looked just brutal and just unfair what they did to her, and that was infuriating me not only slightly. Nobody does that to one of my colleagues without getting punished, and especially not if he or she does that to my beloved bunny! It was like a fuse has blown in my mind. The sudden shock that ran through my body was converted into pure fury within seconds. Every muscle in my body was activated and ready, the adrenaline doubled my reactions and halved my thinking time.

"Oh no, you didn´t!" I screeched out gritting my teeth dangerously, just after they had tried to knock me out as well. I was dodging their fists with a sort of agility I never expected of myself. I began running around them and got the two idiots to chase me clumsily. Because it wasn´t illuminated very well in here, I clearly had the advantage of sight over them, and they just couldn’t cope with that. I was about to really fuck them up because of that, and nothing and nobody was stopping me. I found an iron lamp anchor on the pillar besides me, and I used it to lift myself up on that thing, with great force I catapulted myself into the air, just as one of them was about to lung forward and jump onto me. He hit his head on the pillar with great impact and knocked himself right out with that. The other one was helplessly watching as I executed a backflip in mid-air, turned around my own axis during that to gain momentum and then hit him in the face with my fist with all the violence that I could bring up. That swiped him of his feet too and made him hit the wall behind him, hard. I just knocked out a polar bear with my bare fists. I never felt this powerful before. But I still wasn´t done with them, not with them and not with the other hiding little sluts. But first of all I picked up the weapon I had dropped during that maneuver, and then I went outside to check on Judy.

 

POV Chester

 

Now I was really scared, I couldn´t deny it. Nobody ever had managed to knock out not one but two of those security guys. Those guys are massively buffed, ridiculously strong and relentlessly merciless to anybody, as we just witnessed on that bunny, and that little fox knocked them out in hardly half a minute. And he wasn´t even using a weapon. Infuriating him by doing that to his girlfriend probably was not the best idea ever. It didn´t look fair, what Raymond and Kevin did to that little hare, she seemed to be badly injured, and now they had received the payback for that. Even I felt a little sorry about her, that fox probably had a reason to be this mad. But that wouldn´t stop us and our intentions.

The lightly armored police officer went back to check out on her as soon as both of the polar bears were unconscious. The other officers had already called an ambulance for her and carried her out of the building.

We still stood on our positions and held our breaths. I literally wasn´t able to move at the moment because my knees were so weak.

"The fuck?" Bernard spurted out fearfully, "That fox is a beast!"

"Shut up, don´t be such a pussy!" Carl told him, grabbing a huge knife with his paws, "I´m going to fuck him up right now! Make sure to distract him, when he´s coming back!" he whispered towards the Jaguar´s hiding spot.

“Are you crazy? You don´t want to kill him, do you?” Bernard asked in shock.

“If that is our last option…” Carl said while shrugging his shoulders.

"We have to get them down!" I agreed, “But let´s try not to do more than necessary!”

“They also have two officers in the garage and on the bathroom windows! We´re really fucked up, if we can´t take them out!” Victoria told us lowly, as she just joined Bernard back from the hallway, “I´m not going back in that fucking prison again, forget it!" she panted.

"OH YES YOU ARE!" we got interrupted loudly, steps were coming closer once again, "And I´ll personally make sure you little bitches get fucked every single day in the showers for that!" he warned, "You saw what I did to those big white pieces of shit!" he continued, before he simply spat into Raymond´s face hatefully, "I´m going to do the same with you if you don´t surrender right now!"

We also heard more heavy footsteps behind him, so the other officers must have followed him inside the building once again. Even more enemies we had to take care off. It wasn´t looking too good for us anymore.

"The building is completely surrounded!" he told us, pointing his riffle into every single different direction rapidly.

Just as he looked into her direction, Victoria attempted to leave her hiding spot behind the shelf in order to attack him. Before she could even lung at him, he shot a tranquilizer dart at her and knocked her right out with that.

"Shit!" I cursed lowly. I nearly was shitting my pants because of the situation, I´ve never actually been in a fight before. Although I always acted like I was a big fish in the business, I found myself acting like the biggest chicken right now. Victoria simply collapsed in front of him and he turned around instantly, because he heard my whispering of course. He fired at me too, without even taking a lot of time to aim, and two of those darts missed my arms just by an inch or two. Carl was still hiding besides me and had the Bayonet with the huge blade ready in his paws.

 

POV Nick

 

My mind was racing right now. But I was concentrated, and I was on fire. When Victoria had collapsed in front of me, I blindly fired a couple of shots into the dark spot where I believed I heard the Chester, Wolf with the fedora-hat who we also had to release this morning. I believed to remember his dark and smoky voice.

I couldn´t tell if I hit him or not, because he now tried to hide behind the corner even further, but soon I got distracted from behind me again anyways. Just as I turned around, another Jaguar was lunging at me, and he was in mid-air when I noticed him. I couldn´t manage to dodge that attack in time anymore, but I managed to point my riffle at him and trigger it, before he swiped me off my feet and landed right on top of me. He was unconscious before he could even start to attack me with his claws, but the sheer weight of his much bigger body had a great impact on my ribcage as it felt like. It hurt a lot when his stomach was laying on that spot, but the adrenaline made it just bearable for me. The dart riffle got knocked out of my Hand and I couldn’t reach out for it as long as I was lying under that Jaguar. I used all the strength I could bring up, and realized, that that was easily enough to lift the unconscious feline-body off of me. Although there really happened something to my ribs, I still had a lot of power and aggression left to use. I wasn´t done with them anyways, two of them were still left to beat up.

 

POV Chester

 

Now that was just scary. A cat three times as big as him landed right on top of him and he lifted him off like he was just some kind of big fluffy pillow. Now there were only me and Chester left, and it all looked pretty hopeless already. The other two officers where coming closer too, in order to help him up, but he was standing again before they could even reach him. What I now just noticed was, that the crazy Coyote besides me had realized it a lot sooner than me and engaged another attack on the red fox who just had knocked out the two jaguars.

"Nick!" the polar bear in the police outfit yelled at him, just as Carl was taking the first swing at him, aiming directly for the back of his head, "Get down, behind you!"

He even managed to duck down before the blade hit him, but since the Coyote corrected his swing a little, the sharp steel went right across his back and through his body protection armor. It even drew a lot of blood with that first hit and cut his back open deeply, from his right shoulders down to his left hip nearly.

"AHHH FUCK!" he yelled out, hissing in pain, "You little slut!" he screeched.

That impact of pain made the fox tumble and collapse onto the ground now, that attack was more substantial. But before Carl could finish his work, he got hit by a tranquilizer dart from one of the other officers and collapsed as well. Now I was all alone, quicker than I could even realize.

I was done. I was going to prison for a very long time, there was no doubt about it anymore. They really got me again, and it didn´t even take them a whole day.

I was angry. Angry about Cammy, about the others, about those police officers, about our security, but most of all, about my own stupidity. It enraged me, I didn´t wanted it to end like that, not that simple!

Suddenly, I realized that I probably had one last option that could get at least me out of here. When officer Wilde had dropped his weapon, it slid across the floor and came to a halt right in front of me. I picked it up clumsily and aimed it at the clueless police officers, although even that took me a little while to figure out. It also took me a little while to find the trigger of that thing, and when I finally did find it, I pulled on it by accident and actually landed a couple of shots at the pile of unconscious mammals before me. Although I didn´t intend to shot already, at least I was firing into the right direction. I had nothing left to lose anyways. But I wasn´t too lucky with that. My aim made me hit anything, but not that wounded red fox on the ground. As I managed to release that switch again, Bernard, Carl and also Victoria had some more darts sticking in their bodies, and that wasn´t exactly what I would call helpful. But at least it had stopped firing for now.

"Nick?!" his colleagues asked him, after they took cover from my inaccurate crossfire behind than iron shelf, "You alright?"

He didn´t look like it, but he still was conscious and able to move, as he showed us a second later. Slowly but utterly relentless, he stood up from the ground again, although he was still hissing in pain because of the wound on his back. I pointed my gun at him while slowly walking out of the shadows and coming closer to them. Now, the other officers had also noticed where I was and stepped back a little, because they didn´t had any guns aimed at me in the moment. It seemed like I was looking serious enough. Nick however just crossed his arms and stared at me with a look that send shivers down my spine. He didn´t fear me at all, he still looked totally superior over me. He also looked like he wanted to beat me up so badly that I would get unconscious from that, rather than from one of those darts.

He actually turned away from me for a second, reached out onto the ground and picked up the huge knife that still had his blood on its blade. I pointed my gun at him, coming closer to the trigger with my finger in total panic.

"No step further!" I yelled at him, as he slowly began making his way towards me.

"Do you really think that scares me?" he asked, still panting a little and still coming closer. I just couldn´t shoot at him like that, his look was too intriguing, he seemed to be indestructible. I even began walking backwards slowly.

"Stop! One more step and I´ll knock you out!" I warned him.

"This is a personal promise…" he began explaining lowly but very intriguing, "If you guys really injured her badly with that weak bitch-move, I won´t just make sure you´ll get fucked in the prison showers, I´ll do it myself!" he warned me, and I was actually believing him that "put that gun away and I´m doing the same with that knife…otherwise, the pitch of your voice will be a little higher for the rest of your life."

That was too much for me. I just was too scared, I just wanted to do something before he had pushed me against wall that suddenly was behind me, I didn´t realized that I was going back so far and that there was another shelf behind me already. It just made me panic like a scared little kid, and that was the reason for my reaction: I just pulled at the trigger with all I got. I wanted to knock out at least him, before I was going to prison again.

Nothing happened. Literally nothing was happening.

"Didn´t you hear the little click after your first attempt of hitting anything?" he asked me dogmatically, "That indicates that your magazine is empty."

He gave me a moment to let that sink in. Not only did he knock out four animals who were bigger than him, he also just outsmarted me once again.

"That little fucker" I thought in that very moment. I felt nothing but stupid right now. That fox had destroyed me on every possible level.

“That little bitch Cammy told us where we are, didn´t she?” I asked cynically, as I threw the useless riffle into a corner and raised my paws in surrender.

"Without a doubt she is by far the smartest one of all you idiots!" he told me dryly, "But she also just realized that _after_ I fucked her."

 

That was one of those sentences I would remember for the rest of my life, I couldn´t even reply anything to that.

He brought the knife dangerously close to my stomach and acted like he would just cut it widely open with his next move, just like Carl did to him. I was scared to death in that moment, I´ve never seen somebody this angry, never before did I feel that small in my life.

He also had something in his left paw, which he showed me a second later. It was a tranquilizer dart he had picked up from somewhere. Without a warning, he suddenly rammed the knife between my feet, really just a few inches below my balls, and then he slammed the dart into my left leg with a lot of force. And that was the end of that. My life was over, as it felt like. I was just collapsing before him.

POV Nick

 

I took a step back and just watched as the unconscious wolf collapsed in front of me. Slowly, I turned around and left him alone where he was, lying there on the dirty floor. There was nobody I was less bothered about in that moment. I just ignored everything and went on my way outside.

"That…" Snarlov pointed out with a widely opened mouth and stunned expression, "…was the most epic thing I ever witnessed! I would never ever try to piss you off in my entire life!"

“There is literally just one thing you can do to get me that mad, and those idiots just tried it out” I commented it.

Just moments after I said that, the adrenaline that drove me before seemed to lose its effect, and I began to feel the wound on my back again quite badly. It hurt very much, it burned like fire and it weakened me drastically. Things started to feel weird around me and I began to feel dizzy.

"Nick! You´re still losing blood, you should get yourself checked!" I heard Higgins´ voice from behind me, and he sort of was right with that. My breath was getting harder and the uniform really began to annoy me. It felt heavy and restricting, I wanted to get it off.

My only real concern was Judy at the moment, I wanted to find out how her condition was, all of that was my fault. But I just couldn´t do anything right now, I already began tumbling because I felt so dizzy. I tried freeing myself from the armor and the uniform, but I wasn’t even coming that far, before I fell onto the ground, just a few steps away from the exit of the building.

"Nick!" I heard the concerned voices behind me coming closer.

"Judy?!" I tried telling them in slight panic, "Judy! How´s she? Is she alright?"

I didn´t even hear their answers clearly anymore, because I was so exhausted and weak. I just kept on lying there, panting heavily and feeling scared. The last thing I felt was that someone lifted me up and carried me outside, but I fell into a deep unconsciousness before we even reached the ambulance.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21 - Sly as a fox

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 21 – Sly as a fox

POV Suzanne (Red fox, Cammy´s best friend)

Yesterday was anything, but not an ordinary day for me. For many people it was quite a special day I believed. First, Cammy handed herself in in front of all the City´s cameras and News programs, and then Zootopia´s two favorite Cops got heavily injured while arresting the other four prisoners who escaped because of a hostage taking. Everybody was talking about them, about Cammy, about what Nick did to those criminals and about what they did to Judy. They got all of the bad guys, but it wasn´t for free.

Judy would be staying in an induced coma for about a week, and I had just gotten to know that from my colleague Kirstin, who had joined me in front of the coffee dispenser as I began with my shift just a minute ago. I hadn´t even thought about it since I heard it in the news last evening, but now it came to my mind that I would actually see them in here. We had ZPD officers here too from time to time, and they also happened to be just normal animals. It turned out that they were no exception. But it was interesting nevertheless, especially today.

"…she has a few broken bones, heavy bruises in several areas and also a mild concussion that is messing with her system" the elderly zebra told me plainly, as she handed me the clipboard of the rooms I had to take care of today.

"I´ve seen a couple of reporters waiting outside the door…" I told her, as I began reading with great interest, “Looks like that´s still a big topic…”

“Wasn´t an easy day for the ZPD yesterday” Kirstin agreed, “First the hostage taking and then this? Though if you ask me!”

"Oh! Officer Wilde is here too?" I asked rhetorically, just as I read it on the next page.

She suddenly grinned a little about my happily-surprised expression. She may be just a year away from her well-earned retirement, but she still was a clever and wild lady. She knew that I liked to see that.

"I knew you would like that" she smiled, "That´s why I gave him to you…"

I couldn´t even hide a little grin, and she knew that anyways, so why would I try to deny it?

"A fractured rib and a twenty-inch wound on his back?" I asked her in shock, as I was reading his report "Holy crap, what have they done to him?"

"A Coyote had attacked him with a bayonet or something like that, at least that´s what his colleagues told us…he passed out because of the blood-loss yesterday."

"Was he awake since then?"

"Yeah, this morning. He seemed to be fine on a physical matter and he didn´t even care about his back, he was only concerned about his colleague" she chuckled, "That was all he cared about. We really had to calm him down a little before we carefully explained it to him…"

I nodded understandingly, trying not to look even more suspicious. What I read was only getting better and better: He was in a private room. He had an injury that would take a few days to heal properly and his bunny lady was in an induced coma.

"I had him all for myself!" was the first thought that went through my head, although it really felt wrong to think about it like that. Wrong but fantastically exciting.

"Anyways!" my colleague awaked me from my short day dreaming, "I´m done for today, good night!" she chuckled tiredly.

Although it was 9AM in the morning, I knew exactly what she meant. She has had the long night shift and therefore she had been awake for the whole night already.

"Yeah, sleep well!" I chuckled back, as she waved me shortly for the farewell.

I threw the paper cup that had contained my coffee into the trashcan besides the machine and went on my way.

"Save the best for the end or check him out more often than the others?" I asked myself. “Stupid question, isn´t it?”

 

POV Nick

 

I was lying awake in my bed and I was bored to death. The TV remote didn´t work and my phone was dead too. I had been sleeping on my side when I woke up this morning, and that was still the most comfortable position at the moment. The doctor had told me to not lay on my fractured rib if possible, and I had a huge plaster on my back. I also had a catheter above on my right arm, but it wasn´t connected to anything. Just as I was about to get up and go for the bathroom, I heard the door opening slowly. Since Judy wouldn´t be awake for more than a week from now on, I supposed it was just a nurse that was checking out on me. Just as she was about to close the door behind her again, she got stopped from one of her colleagues in the hallway.

“Suzanne!” they told her, “Could you please check out the room with the…”

As they were talking, I decided to turn around quickly and check out the person who came to visit me, because her voice seemed a little familiar to me.

“Yeah, sure!” she answered, as I took the first look.

A little sigh nearly escaped my mouth there, because what I saw was yet another vixen. She surely was a nurse from this hospital, the sterile white clothing made that clear immediately, but I was pretty sure I had seen her before also.

“This could be a long week” I thought to myself, before I turned around again silently. Hopefully, she was taken already and wouldn´t care about me. She was by far not ugly for a fox, so I had good faith that she was in a relationship anyways.

Luckily, she hadn´t noticed that I was awake yet, and that gave me a sneaky little idea: I would act like I was asleep, just to find out how long she would stay and what her intentions were.

A few seconds later, I heard the door falling into its lock and she came closer towards me once again.

“Officer Wilde?” she asked carefully, and I could actually hear the excitement in her voice.

“Oh great! She likes me…” I thought, “For god´s sake, please not that again!”

I still acted like I was asleep, but she wasn´t leaving the room that easily. She walked around me and watched me from every angle there was.

Although I was breathing very flat at the moment, it didn´t took long until her scent wandered into my nose and I realized that I knew her indeed. It actually was that Suzanne. The also rather beautiful red vixen who helped out in Cammy´s coffee-shop from time to time. So, my first initial thought didn´t let me down either. I never knew she was a nurse as well.

“This could get pretty interesting” I suddenly thought to myself. They know each other pretty well as far as I knew about it, and she clearly must have noticed what happened to Cammy in the last few days. She was even talking to her yesterday, I guessed. Cammy mentioned that shortly yesterday.

I actually really was considering to answer her right now, it would be inevitable anyways.

“Oh crap” I heard her saying lowly, as she carefully slid her paw across the plaster on my back, “What have they done to you?”

I really had to pull myself together not to move.

Since she was still behind me, I decided to open my eyes for a second and try to take a glimpse on her through the reflection of the windows. She really looked like she was fascinated by seeing me here, and that was not a good sign either. I hoped she was just curious about what had happened to me. I decided to find out and surprised her a little.

“Hey Suzy” I greeted her lazily, and it really shocked her, “There is no need to call me officer Wilde, the name is Nick, and you´re welcome to call me that too…”

“Oh! Y-you´re awake!” she stuttered in pure panic, “I´m sorry!”

I smiled at her warmly. “Don’t be sorry for being polite” I chuckled, as I attempted to sit up carefully, “How are things, what is going on?” I continued in a smooth and friendly way, in order not to make her feel uncomfortable. She seemed to be really flattered by that.

I never had her seen reacting to me like that before either, she was like addicted to stare at me right now, as if her life was depending on it. I already had a slight foreboding what was about to come though. But she caught herself pretty quickly to my surprise: “Well…since there is no more donuts and coffee to sell, I´m doing my main job 40 hours a week from now on…” she explained lightheartedly. Usually she was quite self-confident, and that had saved her a little right now. She still seemed to be a little scared to talk to me about that topic though. I didn´t want to make her feel suspicious about anything, but I certainly was a little interested in some other details right now: “Are you mad at her for that?” I asked her quite directly, referring to Cammy´s actions. I didn´t want that to stand in the room for ages, so I just went for it.

“At first I was” she stated, “But now I´m really proud of her! She did the right thing yesterday!” she let me know with a confident little smile, “She told me how sorry she felt about all that…”

That cleared up a lot for me. She obviously knew about it, she even smiled a tiny little bit.

“What were you mad about?”  I kept on asking her dryly, but still not in a skeptical way. She really needed to concentrate on answering that right now, it took her a little while.

 

POV Suzanne

It didn´t even take him two minutes to bring me in a spicy situation. Not only was he half naked, utterly handsome and charismatic, he also was clever. He obviously knew that I was very close with Cammy and that I was talking to her just yesterday before she handed herself in. He pretty much used that last question to test me on a few different levels, and that worked out well for him. Much too late to sound authentic, I answered him something pretty lame: “I was mad at her for not telling me about her second business. But I also can understand her a little, the rent for that shop isn´t cheap and she really loves what she does…”

He noticed that I was trying to get away from it, but he let me have it for now.

“That was one of the reasons I thought about when I saw her entering that club on the evening we arrested her. I didn´t expect her to be there at all, but I always wondered how that was possible…” he explained with a serious and honest expression. I was a little surprised about hearing that much honesty from him.

“I really hope she gets the chance to start over when she is back out again” I let him know.

For a second I really had thought about asking him if that was the reason he helped her with her heat problems, but I didn´t have the guts to start that topic in that moment. He had a big advantage in talking about that, he knew that I liked what I saw. This could end pretty embarrassing for me anyways.

“She will get the chance to start over” he said confidently, “Although she caused a bit of trouble, she really did the right thing with handing herself in!”

A little smile crept on my face, I just couldn´t hide it. Since he was talking that open to me, and since he didn´t have the intention of making me feel uncomfortable around him as a police officer, I had gained a lot of self-confidence pretty quickly again. I was so excited to get to the more interesting topics already.

“Yeah, she told me that she ruined half of her prison cell when she was in the first time…” I told him innocently, in order to get it into the right direction slowly.

While I said that, I acted like I was reading the info on the clipboard I was holding in my hands, but I barely could take my eyes of his beautiful body. He kept on watching me pretty closely though, he wasn´t expecting me to be that interested, or was he?

He watched me for a couple of seconds, and then his grin widened very slowly. He obviously knew why I was mentioning that. How could I be that stupid and think that he wouldn´t notice? He began chuckling a little, but he wasn´t really laughing about me, or angry about it, he was just happy. I couldn´t quite follow him, I just stood there and still tried to look innocent.

“Suzanne” he began lowly, but very meaningful, “You are not trying to make me believe that, are you?”

“What? I-I…I mean what do you think I´m…?””

“Cammy is really close to you I believe, isn´t she?” he interrupted my stuttering.

“Yeah…”

“Yeah. She even visited you yesterday because she knew she wouldn´t see you very often over the next few months. So, I would say that she pretty much is your best friend, isn´t she?”

“She is my best friend, yeah! …but what does that…”

“You know…” he interrupted me again, “…although I´m a police officer, I´m still just an animal. I have a best friend too, although I do not see him very often anymore” he told me, “…but when I see him, I talk to him about everything there is, everything on my mind. That is what best friends are for, aren´t they?”

“Yeah…” I sighed, he already noticed that I got it slowly.

“That´s probably one of the reasons why Judy and I are this successful at our jobs, because we do not only think like police officers, but also like what a normal citizen would do. I´ve even seen and been part of the other side of the law once in my life…I cannot say that I always was an angel…I´m also a fox, you know?”

I just nodded slightly. I wasn´t sure why he was telling me all that, but I was listening closely to what he said, I was really fascinated by how open he was talking to me.

“…back to topic, I wanted to make it easier for you and offer you to simply ask me anything you want to know. I mean… if you have time for that, I´m surely not the only one you have to take care of, am I?”

“No! I-I mean, yeah! I mean…why would I ask…” I just couldn´t stop stuttering, my heart was still racing.

“Suzanne” he calmed me down once again, still smiling a little, “I´m pretty sure you were talking about more than her prison cell and about the drug dealing yesterday, that´s just what good friends do, and I don’t blame you for it!”

“What? …I-I mean, really?”

“Yeah” he smiled, “That was what I meant: You didn´t really think I wouldn´t notice, did you?”

“No” I confessed shyly, “I´m sorry.”

“Don’t worry, that´s what I expected. Police officers are being underestimated a lot…we´re not as stupid as you think” he chuckled, still with a happy grin.

“That all is just so interesting, you know…”

“Yeah, I know” he confirmed nodding, “Why? How? What? …I´ll tell you about it! …if you don´t know more already. Just ask me, instead of making stuff up or wait for me to talk about it” he grinned. I nodded once again, but I was still a little staggered.

I took a short little look onto my watch and noticed that I really had do get going again, I was here longer than I thought already. I really had a lot to do before I could visit him again. That really pissed me off right now.

“I would love to ask for some details, but I have to check out on a few other patients too before that…”

He just waved it off calmly. “Don’t worry, I won´t run away that soon, and it also was just an offer! We don´t have to talk about that, if it makes you uncomfortable…”

I wanted to talk about it, even more than he could imagine. I really was curious and I really wanted to stay right now, but I couldn´t. I had to get through all the rooms before I could spend any more time here, I had to take care of the other patients as well, there was no exception. It would take me at least an hour, but if I hurried, I would have a lot of time for this later and in my break-time. I decided to get it over with as quick as possible.

“Is there anything I can do for you at the moment?” I asked him, while I already started making my way out of the room slowly.

“Yeah, a cable to charge my phone would be great…” he asked in a friendly way.

“Behind your bed is one!” I pointed out.

He turned around and found it hanging right behind him to his surprise. That made me giggle a little.

“Oh, yeah…good to know, thanks a lot!”

“Any physical issues right now?”

He shook his head, “All good, thank you!”

“Alright, I will be back later, bye!”  
“Yeah, good luck, see you!” he waved.

And with that I was out of the room and closed the door behind me.

“Oh my god!” I thought to myself, “What the fuck did just happen? What a great fucking day!” I whispered lowly, “Let´s get done with the others quickly!”

 

POV Nick

 

I was in a better mood since she was here, I couldn´t deny it. I knew it was a little unfair of me to throw her into the cold water that rudely, but at least it wasn´t awkward. I was not totally alone and I had something to do. I actually had quite a lot to do today though, as it turned out just a few minutes later, after I got my phone charging and connected. I had messages from the Chief, from Jennifer, from Max and Daniel, from the ZPD media department and even from Finnick, who asked how I was doing. Everybody wanted to talk to me, and my colleagues even wanted to come and visit us this afternoon.

The first thing I wanted to do right now was much more important than that though. I needed to see Judy, I wanted to see her and talk to the medics on how her condition was. After my little visit of the bathroom I grabbed myself the white and sterile looking shirt they had left me besides my bed and simply left my room to go and search for her. Immediately, I found one of the other nurses in the hallway and asked where I could find her. That was very effective, because she simply pointed at the door just two doors further from mine. “You should ask the anesthetist before though” she told me, “He can tell you more about her condition as well!”

“Thank you very much” I told her with a little smile and went immediately for the door she was pointed at.

When I entered, I nearly crashed into Suzanne, who just attempted to leave that room hastily. It seemed like she was in a hurry.

“Oh…hey!” she greeted in surprise.

“Hi. I came here to visit Judy, can I see her?”

She pointed at the oryx antler who also wore a white medic´s coat, “Go talk to my colleague, it shouldn´t be a problem!”

“Thanks!” I told her, before I began moving again. She stood there for another second but then she was making her way again as well.

“No problem, see you later!” she said quickly, before she left the room and shut the door behind her quite vigorously. She really was nervous when I was near her, I really had to calm her down a little next time we met, otherwise this could get pretty stressful for her soon. But for now, there was more important stuff to do.

“Hey buddy” I greeted the anesthetist she was talking about.

He put down his clipboard and shook my paws kindly.

“Oh, hey! You must be officer Wilde, right?”

I just nodded a little, as I already noticed her lying on one of the three beds in this room.

“You´re here because of Officer Hopps I suppose…”

“Yeah, can I get a little closer to her?”

“Of course you can, no problem!” he said, before offering me to take the lead. He followed me towards her bed and watched every of my careful moves.

She was just lying there. She had a blanked covering her body, a mask on her face and she looked like she was just in a very deep slumber. It looked very peaceful at first, but it also made me a little sad, it looked a little depressing even. This would be a very long and lonely week without her.

“Oh carrots” I whispered lowly, “I´m so sorry I didn´t react sooner” I told her, although I knew she couldn´t hear me, “And just to let you know…I beat out the shit of those polar bears for doing that to you” I whispered, because I was sure it would have made her happy if she were awake. I held her left paw with mine for a little while, and that already made me thinking about what I could would do with her when she would be awake again. I needed something good to build her up once again, something she really liked. That thought alone gave me back a lot of hope and energy once again.

The oryx besides me chuckled a little about my words. “Her condition is very good considering the circumstances” he told me after a short little pause, “Most of her bruises and fractured bones will be nearly healed when she wakes up in six days…she has a quite good muscular structure, that saved her from a lot more of heavy injuries!”

I nodded gladly and with a warm smile, “I´m sure she´ll get back on her feet pretty soon! I´ve never seen anything stopping her for very long…”

“It must have been hard for you two in the last few days…” he guessed.

I just nodded a little.

“And you beat up all those criminals by yourself?” he asked, “Like they said in the news?”

I still nodded. “That´s what you get for doing that to her…”

He nodded with an impressed expression. “Have you seen how excited my colleague Suzanne was as she heard that you two are here?”

“Yeah, I have” I affirmed with a little sigh, “But that´s no wonder after all that happened…”

“I can imagine. But she really seemed to be impatient to see you again!”

I shrugged my shoulders shortly, then I began explaining for him: “Her best friend is in prison now, you know…the white vixen who was in heat because of me.”

“You mean Cammy?”

“You know her?”

“Well, not personally, but Suzy had told me about her, because she was working in her coffeeshop as well…and it was in the news yesterday…”

“…yeah, I was talking about Cammy” I confirmed, “And besides that, I beat up two polar bears, two jaguars and a wolf all by myself yesterday…” I told him with a little smirk, “That probably explains the hype a little.”

That stunned him for a little more now.

“Wow.”

“You need more reasons?” I asked jokingly.

“No…I…I wasn´t expecting you to talk this open about it?”

“Because I´m a police officer?”  
He shrugged his shoulders with an unsure expression.

I just waved it off with a little grin, “Don´t worry, I don´t mind talking about it. Half the city knows about it anyways…”

“Did you really…you know…with that vixen?” he asked carefully.

“Yeah, I did” I affirmed without any shame, “I had sex with her because my little bunny asked me to save her from the suffering already…” I explained while pointing at Judy.

“Wow. That is really kind of her!”

“Yeah, it is. But that´s just one of the many reasons why I love her so much…”

He still nodded and seemed to be quite impressed by hearing this.

“Honestly…that is like the coolest thing I ever heard about…I mean this whole story!”

“Wanna know the best thing about it?”

“Yeah, of course!”

“Cammy tore apart my whole police outfit when that happened, and I had to go naked through the whole ZPD-building afterwards.”

“No way!” he laughed out.

I nodded with a little, before I kissed Judy´s forehead one last time and I left her bed slowly with that. Then I went back to the door I came from slowly.

“Looks like I chose the wrong job…” the antler joked lightheartedly, as he followed me back to where I met him at first.

“I wouldn´t call that normal in the ZPD” I chuckled, “But normal would be a little boring, wouldn´t it?”  
“I always loved the idea of being a detective since I was a kid already. But that also sounded pretty interesting…” he chuckled, “I´ve never met a cop as cool as you” he added.

“I´m curious about what happens to Suzanne when I start telling her about the more interesting details…”

“That´ll be fun!” he grinned, “But be careful, she becomes very sly sometimes…”

“You know…” I asked him, as I already placed my paw onto the door-handle, “I´m a fox too, and I also know a thing or two about being sly.”

“I do not even doubt it.”

“See you later, buddy! Take good care of her!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22/22.5.1 - Be nice to her (sex)

 

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 22/22.5.1 – Be nice to her (sex)

POV Nick

Barely ten minutes after I got back from my little visit on Judy, somebody else was knocking on my door. I put my phone away and told them to come in. It was yet another female red fox who opened the door and came in this time, but she was quite a bit older than Suzanne, and also, she wasn´t dressed like a nurse. She wore a pretty purple dress and a little flower on her head, and she also carried her beloved black little handbag with the golden ornaments on it with her. Although I knew there was quite a lot to talk about, and that she would probably not go easy on me, I was happy she was here. It has been a while.

“Hey mom” I greeted her with a little smile as she came closer to me in her elegant style of moving about.

“Hey little Nicky!” she greeted me, sounding like she was in an equally good mood as I, luckily. She was glad to see that I was ok I guessed, because usually she wasn´t that enthusiastic.

“I heard in the News that you got badly injured yesterday!” she explained herself, “How bad is it?”

I found myself waving it of already. “It´s not that bad for me” I calmed her down, “Judy will be in coma for more than a week!”

“My god, what happened to her? …I´m glad they even let me in, there are like twenty reporters in the lobby!”

“We tried to hunt down the last four prisoners of the five we had to release yesterday…”  
“I´ve heard about that! There was that white vixen who handed herself in and…you had to release them because they…that hostage taking…”

“Yeah” I cut her off carefully, “Judy and I got attacked by surprise and she got hit by a tranquilizer when she saved me from that attack. One of the polar bears kicked her into the side and against a wall with that…” I explained.

“That’s not fair…” my mom complained, “that is just brutal!”

“Have a guess what I did to those polar bears”

“So, that´s what the press has been talking about! One of the officers stated that you did most of that by yourself!”

“As if a fuse was blown in my mind” I described to her, “Nobody is doing that to my little bunny!”

“You really are in love with her, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, mom. And that is not going to change because of anything.”

“I´m not saying anything!” she defended herself, “I´m happy for you!” she told me to my surprise, “And I´m happy you both are still alive! Although you two really are successful with what you do, I´m glad that you´re still happy with your life!”

“Yeah…thanks!” I told her with a little smile, now calmer.

“…I was just a little confused because of what they said about you in the press conference, and that white vixen…” she continued, which was predictable. She wouldn´t let me off that easy, “I mean…did you really?”

“I know Cammy for a while already, we always got our coffee from her little shop near the ZPD” I began telling the story dryly, “…Judy found out that I was in heat because of her, because Cammy gave her the hint back then. And then Cammy was in heat because of me, Judy also noticed that. And after she wouldn’t stop getting on everybody´s nerves in the prison cells after we´ve arrested her in the club, which is understandable when you´re in heat, Judy asked me if I wouldn´t help her, it was her idea. She had realized how unnerving and painful that is, she was the reason why I had it. I wouldn´t have done it, although I knew that for myself, but since Judy asked me to save her, I did it for her. So, that´s that. The end.”

She nodded to that with a little dirty grin, but she was happy with that info, luckily.

“And how are you doing right now? Does it hurt very much?”

“They gave me some pretty strong pain-killers this morning, so pretty good actually…”

“Good, that relaxes me a lot. Can I see what they did to you?”

I turned my back towards her and unbuckled the white shirt slowly, which I wore since I visited Judy.

“I got attacked with a knife and they tore half my back open with that. About twenty inches in length…” I let her know.

“Ouch, that looks painful! Half your back is plastered!”

“It was. …oh, yeah! And a jaguar landed on top of me and one of my ribs got fractured” I pointed at my stomach at the place where I felt the pain a little, “…But apart from that, I´m fine.”

“A jaguar?” she stuttered, “how?”

“He lunged at me and I tranquilized him in mid-air, but I couldn´t dodge it anymore.”

She nodded in disbelief slowly. It never was easy to impress her with something.

“My little Nicky…” she giggled proudly, “…beating up criminals and saving the day once again!”

“Yeah…” I chuckled ironically.

“And you weren´t lying, you have been working out!” she told me with an amused chuckle.

“Would I ever lie to you?” I smirked back.

“No wonder they´re all going crazy because of you!”

“Yeah, mom…thank you!”

She still chuckled a little about it and then she placed one of her paws on my forehead.

“Get some rest after all that Nicky, take a few days off…” she suggested.

I nodded, I couldn´t disagree with her.

“You´re a good guy” she told me, before she kissed my forehead quickly, “I´m very proud of you!”

“Thanks mom” I told her once again, as she slowly began leaving my room again, “Thanks for coming!”

“Be nice to that nurse!” she advised me with a little wink, “Bet she doesn´t get that much excitement every day!”

I sighed a little. My mom was clever, no doubt about it. Annoyingly clever.

“I will” I sighed with an ironic smirk, “Take care!”

“Bye, Nicky! Call me once in a while!” she waved me goodbye, and with that she closed the door behind her.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” I thought to myself after a little pause, “I´ll be nice to her, trust me” I chuckled with an evil little grin.

Then I used my elbows to rest my upper body back down onto the matrass once again. Soon I found a somewhat comfortable position and checked out what my phone wanted to tell me for five minutes already.

 

POV Suzanne

 

Just as I was done with the last room, I spotted her in the hallway once again: The elderly red fox lady who has visited him. At first, I was a little mad, a little aggressive even, because I thought she would be some kind of concurrence for me, but then I realized that she was much too old for that. It came to my mind like a lightning: she must be his mother! They wouldn´t let anybody else in to visit him anyways, there were far too much people still waiting in the lobby.

I didn´t have the chance to ask her personally, I was too far away to talk to her and she was quite in a hurry as it seemed.

Nevertheless, I did make up more than half an hour of free time I could spend in his room and I had a goal too, so I wasn´t about to lose any more precious seconds. I took a water carafe and two glasses with me, and when nobody saw me in the hallway, I knocked on his door once again. He had offered to talk about it with me, so now he had to keep that promise. I wanted to know every detail there was, he would regret to offer me that! I was curious and I was hot for more.

“Come in” he told me with a friendly voice.

When I opened the door to his room, he was typing something on his phone, but he put it down pretty soon after he noticed me. He was not acting like an asshole, and that made it even harder for me.

“Hi Suzy” he greeted me calmly, as he watched me coming closer and placing the glasses down onto the little table in his room, “I was just about to ask for something to drink, great timing!”

“You can ask us anytime for something to drink…there is tea and coffee available as well…” I told him, as I handed him the glass I just had filled.

“Thanks!”

He was sitting upright on his bed again, trying not to move too harshly, and he was drinking down the glass in one go. He really was thirsty, and I just kept on watching him while he emptied the glass contentedly. It was just so fascinating.

“Ah, yes, that was good” he smiled, as he put the glass back down onto the little tray besides his bed.

“Still everything fine?” I asked, “Is the pain still bearable?”

He nodded confidently. “Everything is fine, I even survived the visit of my mom…”

“Why? Is she that bad to you?”

“Well… you know, she calls a spade a spade and she isn´t that easy to impress, but overall she is totally alright…”

“I guess that is where your attitude comes from, isn´t it?” I asked with a cheeky little smile.

He shrugged his shoulders with a little chuckle, “Yeah, probably.”

I just couldn´t take my eyes of him, his charismatic little smile alone drove me crazy for more. I was still flattered to the core, it felt like I was in a room with Gazelle or any other celebrity there was. “Why only why was he in love with that bunny?” I asked myself all the time. Why couldn´t I get a private audience with him, just like Cammy had it? I wanted to find out what it was like with him so badly.

“Suzanne?” he asked me after a little pause, in which I wandered off to some dirty fantasies.

“Um…yeah?”

“Are you ok? …you seem a little lost…”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry, I was just…just…yeah” I stuttered unconcentrated, and he still watched me with great interest.

“Like I told you earlier, I won´t be mad at you for openly talking about it, if that helps you…” he offered again, not even chuckling about it, “I know there are a lot of questions, what do you think the reporters in the lobby want to know?”

“Well, certainly, …I think I want to know mostly about Cammy” I confessed lowly, and he knew exactly what I was talking about.

“What can I tell you about her that you don´t know already?” he asked back curiously.

“Like…what was it like with her? How did she react? How was that situation for you?”

“I think she didn´t expect me to change my mind again after I have been this mean to her in the club where I´ve arrested her” he began explaining lowly, “…she looked quite surprised when she was brought into that room and I was just sitting there eating blueberries…”

That made me grin a little.

“I freaking love blueberries!” he told me with a little chuckle about my reaction, “…anyways, I really think she had enough of me on that evening…” he continued pretty dryly all over sudden, and he wasn´t surprised about my reaction.

“…yeah…she told me that you didn´t make it easy for her” I confessed shyly.

“At least she is not in love with me anymore” he commented that equally guiltless, and that made a lot of sense from his perspective. I was struggling to find a good answer to that.

“Makes a lot of sense, doesn´t it?” he asked me with an amused smile, because I was not saying anything for a little while.

“…yeah!” I said, a little stunned about his insolence. He was not making it easy for me either.

“You still look like you´re curious about more details, aren´t you?” he asked me by himself finally, and I couldn´t deny that either.

“How was it for you? Did you enjoy it a little? Did you like her looks or her body?”

That was a little difficult for him to answer right now, but he wasn´t shy of doing it. “Well…it was an interesting experience in any case. I would lie when I said she isn´t a beautiful vixen, I just can´t deny it…her fur is gorgeous…”

I smiled a little when I heard that.

“…and did I enjoy it? Well, yeah…to a certain level…I´m also just a man you know?”

I just nodded, impressed by how open really was talking about it.

“Okay” I smiled warmly, “I didn´t believe you would be ok with talking about it that personally…” I confessed.

He still waved it off.

“As I told you before, you probably know the most interesting stuff already anyways…”

“No…” I lied with a faked-sad and sort of cutely pleading expression, “…I don´t…”

I noticeably had gained a lot more self-confidence in his presence once again, but he still didn´t seem to be mad about it.

“Why only did I expect it to end with that again?” he asked me with a little grin, “How much did she tell you?” he continued, “Let´s begin it that way…”

He really wasn´t shy of talking about it, I couldn´t quite believe it yet.

“…she said it was a hundred times better with you than with her ex-boyfriend…” I told him carefully, still trying to not look suspicious, which was absolutely pointless.

“Sounded more like she still hated him to me…” he commented, “but what can I say, I don´t know that guy…”

“Did she tell you about that too?”

“Yeah, while she was tearing my uniform apart with her claws…”

“She told me about that too!” I grinned, “It was completely ruined!”

“I bet she told you about everything” he chuckled once again, “I bet you know more details about my body than I do myself…” he suggested ironically, “But that wouldn´t be so false actually, since you´re a medic…”

“I´m practically just a nurse, so…”

“So, you´re happy with the info you got already?” he finished the sentence for me.

“N-no! I mean…yeah, like I mean…I believe she was just overexaggerating it a little…”

That masterful piece of stuttering brought an even bigger grin onto his face, he still looked very amused about all that. He didn´t seem to have lost any of his self-confidence though. He either was a really good actor, or he simply had nothing to hide. God, that mysterious smile was so sexy. But I just couldn´t tell if he was just messing with me or not. I had no reason to not believe what Cammy said, but somehow, I wasn´t totally sure anymore right now.

“Would that really be that important for you? …like really?” he asked me then with great interest about that topic. “Does that make you a better person?”

I wasn´t even shy of answering that anymore. “No…I wouldn´t say it´s that important in a relationship…but…like for having fun and stilling desires and dirty fantasies…that probably makes a big difference…”

 

POV Nick

 

That went even quicker than expected. I already had brought her to a point where she would confess anything if I asked her to. It was obvious what she wanted. How only did I know before that we would end up at this point? I´ve been too friendly to her already, I couldn´t just cut the topic off for her right here, although it was getting pretty dangerous already.

My biggest problem was, that I actually wouldn´t dislike it that much. The last time I´ve been in a hospital, that was way before I gotten to know Judy, I got free sexual attention every day, also from a nurse who worked there, and that´s been literally the first thing I associated with my hospital room this morning. When I had my leg broken back then, there was that Wolf lady who came into my room every day and sucked me off when I was still lying on my bed, and that was a sort of memory I wouldn´t get out of my head again, every time I was in a hospital, I was remembering that. That thought actually really turned me on right now. I wasn´t sure if I would survive more than a week without getting any sexual attention anyways, I was just so used to it in the last time. But I didn´t want to do that to her again either. I didn´t want to do it the first time, when I saved Cammy, I really just did it for Judy, and I didn´t want to continue like that right now either. But she would be asleep for a week. I really felt ashamed about even considering it, but I was. It was as simple as that.

 

“…Yeah, she probably was exaggerating a bit” I played it off, just to test her reaction, “…but I´m not really proud of treating her like that, I really was a little mean!”

“…yeah, that´s what I expected” she told me, now with a slightly disappointed little sigh. She just couldn´t hide it. I couldn´t help but continue messing with her a little more, it was just too funny. I gave her that mysterious little grin for a few more seconds, but then I let it be with that.

“Can I ask you something else?” she began a new topic soon afterwards, which wondered me a little. Nevertheless, I nodded of course.

“How was the experience of being undercover in a sex bar? …I mean with the black and grey colors on your fur?”

“That was freaking intense!” I told her, enthusiastic about the little topic change right now, “…She was basically a cop indicator, since she knew that she was in heat because of me! …at first, I really was a little mad at Judy for even going that far with the repaint, but in the end, it really saved the operation…”

“Cammy told me about how embarrassed she was as she found out that you´ve heard every single word she said about you…” she chuckled.

“Judy was laughing her ass off while listening” I told her, before thinking about it twice, “I could barely concentrate” I added with a little grin.

“So that is how things work at the ZPD?” she used that with an evil grin, “Very interesting!”

“You think they don´t know about it?” I lied, “Do you really think I didn´t get a good telling off from the Chief for that?” I grinned, but I knew she wouldn´t be stopped from this point on anymore.

“That is very, very interesting…” she repeated mercilessly.

I just smiled at her once again, this time a little more-dirty than before, and she couldn´t stop giggling because of that.

“They told me that you could get dangerous…” I chuckled.

“Well, you told me about that…I was just saying I find it very interesting…”

“But you´re a good girl and don’t tell anybody about it, aren´t you?”

“I´m not so sure about that…”

I sighed once again, staring deeply into her eyes like a mean father would do. Her evil grin didn´t change very much.  
“There is a way to make you shut your mouth, I´m sure of it!”

“Maybe…” she grinned dirtily.

I shook my head very slightly, but I still couldn´t hide a little grin.

“Could I please get another glass of water?” I asked her innocently.

She began refilling my glass without the need to be asked twice and handed it over to me silently. She carefully watched me drinking, and I didn´t stop until the glass was empty once again.

“…there certainly would be a way to keep my quiet for a while…” she told me shamelessly when I gave her back the glass.

“Let me guess…there is a physical way to shut you up, isn´t there? Like…literally…”

She nodded again shamelessly and still with her dirty grin.

“You´re still curious, aren’t you?”

She nodded, naturally.

 

I couldn´t deny that I liked where this was going. I knew it was false, but I really needed it. “What was so bad about releasing a bit of stress? I couldn´t run away from it anyways!” I thought to myself, “Why not do her a favor and make some profit out of it?”

Those thoughts quickly were the only things left on my mind, and just like that I had decided to simply screw the doubts I had before. Although it practically was that, it didn´t feel like cheating on her to me. She knew perfectly well that she was the only one I ever had real feelings for. She even let me have sex with another fox, because she trusted me so much. That probably was a wrong way of thinking as well, because the circumstances where different with Cammy, but it felt like it was alright. I wouldn´t make love to her, I would just use her, like I did with Cammy. If that´s what she wanted, I was fine with that.

 

“But what if I lied earlier and Cammy wasn´t overexaggerating it?” I asked her with another mysterious smile. I loved the situation I was in right now.

“That would be even better” she confessed, now with gleaming eyes again, “I´m really a freak on that level, a nymphomaniac even! There is literally nothing I wouldn´t do! I would do absolutely anything for you if you let me!” she confessed, and I wasn´t expecting it to be much different.

One little acted sigh escaped my mouth once again, but I wasn´t really mad about hearing it. Neither was she.

I took another quick look at my phone to check the time. It was 10:15AM right now, and I had officially announced to be in the lobby at 11AM for a few interviews with the press. That was enough time to give her a first little experience with me and take a quick shower afterwards.

The beautiful red vixen surely had noticed that I was giving in slowly, and now she really was a little nervous once again.

I knew it was still just the first morning I´ve spend in this hospital, but I didn´t want to fight it anymore. “It would happen anyways” I told myself, so I just went for it.

“I have to be down in the lobby in half an hour and a few minutes…” I told her innocently, and I didn´t even had to finish my sentence before she got it.

“…but for that time, I will still be lying here. I´ll close my eyes, and since you´re the nurse and know what´s to be done, I won´t hinder you with whatever that is…” I told her carefully but still with a dirty little wink.

Her eyes were gleaming even more suddenly, she really has been waiting for that.

“Really?” she asked in disbelief, as I let my upper body sink down onto the matrass once again carefully.  

“If that´s what you´re into…yeah! But that´s also just an offer…”

“Fuck yeah I am!” she told me excitedly, “I would suck you off four times in a row if you wanted to!”

I had closed my eyes already and just grinned a little at what she said. She still didn´t believe me as it seemed. I just waited for her to react again, just to tease her a little more.

“So, you´re really saying I can…”

I just wiggled my hips very slowly and that cleared it up for her. I didn´t even need to use any more words. A few moments later, I felt her lifting up my blanket and her paws gliding over my lower stomach slowly.

“Goddamn that is so hot” I heard her whispering in excitement. I just left my eyes closed and enjoyed what she was doing, it was quite a nice situation for me. I was lying on a bed, had my eyes closed and got all the attention a man could want for that matter.

“Time is running” I reminded her boldly, and there was no need to tell her that twice. I loved the power of charisma I had over her so much, it turned me on even more. I already imagined how her face and my stomach would look like when she was done. I just couldn´t stop grinning in anticipation, but I guessed she was otherwise engaged anyways.

“Nick” I thought to myself, “you are one dirty little bastard!”

 

 

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 22.5.1 – Structure

POV Nick

 

I couldn´t help myself but take a few glimpses at her while she was working her paws and her tongue down my lower stomach with great passion and excitement. I just kept on lying there, my chest was heaving up and down very slightly and I just enjoyed the physical pleasure. It wasn´t breathtakingly great, like it was with Judy every single time, but it was enjoyable right now. It would calm me down a little as well, and that was probably needed for the press conference I had to be at pretty soon.

Slowly but surely, she was working her way down towards the edge of my boxer shorts. She was good with her hands, no doubt about it, but when she said she was a nymphomaniac, why wouldn´t she be good at it? She slid the fabric down my legs with her soft paws and covered my sheath with them in the same move.

„Oh yeah“ I heard her whispering dirtily, as I felt her paws grabbing it harder and more vigorous, „That is what I wanted to feel! Nice and thick!“

She really sounded satisfied all over sudden. But I knew that Cammy had told her anyways. Why wouldn´t she?

 A second later, the whole base of my cock was covered in her warm and wet mouth and her tongue was working itself deep inside of it. That felt very good now, that got me within seconds. She surely had more experience than Cammy. She was literally sucking my penis out of its housing, and then she also began working both of her paws between my legs. She was working on me like a machine, with a sort of excitement I´ve never seen anywhere before. I knew it already, this would end up in a giant mess. Nothing could stop her anymore.

 

POV Suzanne

 

I´ve had a lot of dicks in my mouth before, even here at work. Mostly foxes off course, I had them in a few different sizes already, and once I even gave a blowjob to a wolf, but he was very poorly endowed also. The biggest one I´ve had, had about five inches in length I guessed, which was not bad but nothing to special either. What Cammy had told me about Nick though was more than just accurate. She didn´t overexaggerate at all. It tasted utterly fantastic and it just kept on growing bigger and bigger right into my throat. God how much I loved it already. I even had trouble on getting it all in before his knot even came in sight. When it finally was out of his sheath as well, I knew that I wouldn´t get it into my mouth in that position and without his help. He was endowed like a porn star, like a sex-god. That was by far the best experience I´ve ever had.

His balls were massive too, I wouldn’t even get them into my mouth if I tried. I´ve never experienced something this hot before. His penis was so hard and massive, I nearly chocked on it every time I tried getting it in all the way down to his knot. He still just kept on lying there and enjoyed my struggling. He knew that all along, but I just couldn´t help myself, I just wanted it so much.  

“I´m curious what your colleagues would think if they opened the door right now…” he reminded me suddenly, chuckling a little while doing so. He was not wrong with that. My eyes widened in horror thinking about that. I would hear that forever! How could I forget that? Normally, locking the door was the first thing I did when I attempted something like that. I pulled away from his cock in pure panic and went towards the door of his room as quick as possible.

“Fuck, you´re right” I panted, “…totally forgotten about that!”

I had massive amounts of saliva and pre-cum dripping my mouth as I just noticed, and I just felt like a little slut in his presence all over sudden. Mainly because I was one, I guessed. I hadn´t even noticed the mess I´ve made already.

I struggled shortly to find the right key in the pocked of my uniform, but I found it in time, locked the door twice and left the key in the hole so nobody could distract me from this.

Then I went back towards his bed. He was still just lying there, his paws folded behind his head in satisfaction and his dick hovering above his stomach, still dripping saliva and semen from the tip. He grabbed his phone for a second as I went back to my position, but he wasn´t bothered about me starting again where I had stopped before. Nearly seven inches of pure maleness where presented to my eyes and I already had it in my paws again. He wasn´t getting distracted when I began working up and down along his thick shaft though, he just sort of let me play with it. He was barely giving me any attention. It was like this happened all the time to him. Like I was just a hole to him, a slut. I ignored it though, it was just too good.

“She wasn´t overexaggerating, that thing is huge!” I told him, before licking across his whole shaft with my tongue, circling it on the tip and over his pre-dripping piss-slit a few times, “It is so gorgeous!”

“You have ten minutes left, just sayin…” he just chuckled, before he put his phone away again and taking a quick look down his stomach.

“That´ll be enough to give me a try of your juices…” I teased back while grabbing his big two orbs once again.

“Oh yeah…you better take your cloth of before that…” he warned in advance.

“Don´t worry, I´ve been swallowing a lot before!”

“Just a friendly advice…”

At first, I was a little skeptical, but since he wasn´t lying the first time, and I saw what I had in front of me, I better listened. In just a matter of seconds, I had stripped all of my outfit away and laid it down onto the chair besides his bed. I checked the curtains of the windows once again, but they were still closed and blocked the view.

“You can join me right in the shower, after you´re done with that” he chuckled, when he noticed that I was listening to his advice all over sudden.

“Hope so!”

“If you even get that far, you have nine minutes left!” he reminded me.

 I bent down towards his big fat cock and let my tongue circle around his tip once again. It tasted too good to be true. I Spit out the rest of saliva and pre I had in my mouth and let it run onto his dick as well.

“You´re such a sexy beast!”

“I know.”

I shook my head a little at his insolence, but he wasn´t impressed by that.

“Show me what you can do!” he encouraged me then, because I was still teasing him with my tongue.

I took him by the word and tried to engulf his entire length once again and without a warning. This time I wasn´t stopping though. I kept on swallowing, choking and bobbing my head up and down on it like a maniac. Although that was very exhausting and felt really nasty, it was utterly fantastic and exciting. He was really just chilling on his back with his eyes closed, but I could tell from his little faces he pulled sometimes that he was quite enjoying it.

“There we go, that´s what I was talking about…”

I kept on sucking him off for minutes. My jaw hurt, it felt sore and just sort of violated, although he wasn’t even moving. I was barely reaching his knot every time I went all the way down, and that position was not very comfortable for me either. God, it was hot though. Little sighs escaped his mouth from time to time, he must have been really close to his climax by now, but it just wasn´t enough. I wanted him to cum inside me so badly, but it just didn´t work like that. Not without giving that knot some attention. So I pulled away from his huge shaft finally and just told him plainly.

“I can´t get it in, it´s just too big!”

“It´s not that bad, is it?” he chuckled in amusement.

I just shrugged my shoulders a little in helplessness.

“Come on” he encouraged me again, “You can do it, Cammy did it too…”

“Not in that position, not if you´re laying down” I panted, pumping on his sexy monster with my paws in the meanwhile.

“Oh, what a shame…” he sighed ironically.

“I´m sorry…” I said in embarrassment.

“You want me to help you?” he offered then, after I had worked my tongue on his giant knot for a while.

“Yes please!”

“Alright” he said, as he began lifting himself up from the matrass very carefully, “Get on the floor then.”

I did what he told me immediately and watched him stand up and present his giant dick right to my eyes once again.

“Ok then, open up! It should work like this!” he told me dryly, as he rested his rock-hard shaft on my face for a few seconds. I obeyed instantly and opened up as widely as possible, when he grabbed his cock with his paws and guided it right towards my lips slowly. Then he began stuffing my throat with inch after inch of his meat once again. I was sitting with my bare ass on the floor and just got treated like a little bitch by him. It was not like he had no permission to do so, I really loved it.

“You like that?” he asked, after he finally had pushed it all the way into me.

I tried nodding as much as it was possible with that thing inside my mouth, but he got it anyways. His knot was just kissing my lips and I was breathing air through my nose in the meanwhile.

“You can´t complain anyways, you were curious!” he chuckled, before he simply began humping my face.

I wasn´t complaining, I loved it. His big balls were slapping against my chin every time he rocked his massive knot against my lips, he was fucking my face faster and harder with every thrust and his pounding was utterly relentless. Now my throat really felt like it got violated, and it went on like for another two or three minutes. But then he finally had enough, luckily.

“Ok, there we go” he sighed calmly, stopping for a second as his cock was all the way inside me. Then he began pushing really, really hard and pressed his knot past my lips as well. Cammy wasn´t lying here to, he was a lot stronger than I expected. He was utterly relentless and powerful, and when it finally plopped in, he began pumping cup after cup of sperm right into my belly. Now I knew what she meant when she said he was not making it easy.

“There you go” he sighed in pure pleasure, still spraying cum into my throat with his knot stuck in my mouth, “Hope you´re happy now!”

Then with a strong pull, he ripped his knot out of my mouth again and filled up the rest of my mouth with his sperm. It wasn´t stopping as it felt like. I had to pull away eventually, because I just couldn’t swallow any more of it. He decorated my face with the final few spurts he pumped out of his cock and then he rested it on my head again for a few seconds. I was heavily panting for air after I finished swallowing, semen was running down my face and the back of my head and I never felt more used in my life before than I did right now.

“That…that is all you´ve got to give?” I asked him with a dirty grin, after I sord of had found my breath again. He had removed his penis from my head in the meanwhile and went onto his way towards the little bathroom already.

“That was by far not the point where Cammy had surrendered” he told my dryly, “But I´m impressed by your stamina, she was complaining at this point already…”

“Surrendered?” I asked, a little puzzled for a second. Then I got it suddenly, and that brought a huge dirty grin onto my face once again.

He went into the shower without losing another single word about it.

I still sat on the floor with his cum running down my face. It felt heavy inside my stomach, never ever have I swallowed so much of that before.

I knew exactly what he did to Cammy now, and that was turning me on even more for that matter. Alone the thought of that scenario drove me crazy. I wanted that too.

My clit was soaking wet and my asshole twitched a little on the cold floor I was sitting on. I wanted more of him. I wanted him inside me, whatever it takes. I had the perfect plan to get that right now, I guessed the press had to wait a little longer down there, because I wouldn´t let him get away that easy right now. “Making me shut up is not that simple, I´m sorry Mr. Wilde!”

 

 

Chapter 22.5.2

 

 ...

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 22.5.2 - Pain and pleasure

**Warning! This chapter contains sex! Stupid, senseless, massively overexaggerated and rough, hard sex.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

**Zootopia - Springtime Circumstances**

(Bonus) Chapter 22.5.2 – Pain and pleasure

POV Suzanne (red fox, nurse)

He had the water running already when I joined him in his little bathroom, and I stepped into the little cabin with no hesitation whatsoever. There still was some of his sperm running down my head, my throat still felt sore and sticky, and just seeing his big fat, still half-unleashed cock hanging before me turned me on like crazy once again. He was just trying to get his semen cleaned off of it with his paws, and I started helping him with that right away.

"God, that thing is so beautiful" I whispered dirtily, just before I took it into my mouth once again without even asking for his permission. I cleaned every drop of his cum from his cock and swallowed it. Then I pulled away and did the same with his sperm-covered balls. I just couldn´t get enough of his taste.

"What a friendly service" he chuckled in amusement, "How nice you…"

"I need more" I panted, while playfully suckling on his giant balls. He smiled down on me as if I was a child, begging for his attention.

"This has got to be enough" he said dryly, "Haven´t got time."

"Just fuck my little pussy with that thing" I begged, "Won´t take long to make me cum with that monster anyway…"

"I wont cum into your pussy" he told me dryly, "Not going to happen. And I don't like half things..."

"You can cum into my asshole if you want!" I offered him without any hesitation, "I just need it inside me, no matter what you do!"  
He just raised an eyebrow as he heard that. He kept on watching me in amusement for a moment while I began licking the underside of his wolf-sized penis and patted my head with his paws a little.

"Not quite sure if you could still walk or do your job after that" he chuckled then. His length was gaining more and more hardness once again though. My teasing worked well as it seemed.

POV Nick

"Just use me like the little bitch I am" she begged, "Make me drown in your cum! Pump another load into me with that big sexy fuckstick!" she whispered teasingly. Then she began placing little kisses alongside my shaft.

I grabbed at the back of her head carefully, lifted it a little higher and then slowly pushed my nearly fully unleashed cock as far into her throat as possible, just to make her shut up for a second.

"Alright!" I sighed in pleasure, "Do you really think you can take my whole cock up your asshole?" I wanted to know, still letting her choke on it hardly, "…because Cammy nearly passed out when I tried that… and I have no lube here right now either. I have no time to get you used to it…"

In that very moment, my knot began to push itself out of its sheath once again and I pressed that against her lips as well, to make her feel what she was offering to me with her words. The warm water from the shower was still raining down on us and ran down my fur. She had changed her position a little and sat with her ass on the floor in the meanwhile. The way she was begging for my cock turned me on beyond believe, I just couldn´t avoid it.

"…you can see how big that thing is…" I reminded her again. She obviously tried nodding as good as possible, which wasn´t really possible for her with my rock-hard length in her throat, but god damn how that turned me on.

"…and you can feel the diameter of my knot, which I'm going to make fit inside your butthole?" I wanted to make sure.

Now she shivered a little, but I still wasn´t releasing my grip on the back of her head. I already felt my cock pulsing inside of her throat once again just by the thought of that. Then she nodded once more.

"Alright, here is the deal" I told her then, while slowly pulling my penis out of her throat. When it was free finally, I rested it on her face and let her lick my cream furred balls once again.

"…I´ll take that thing now and fuck your pussy until you cum, and then I will use that as a lubricant and you got to take it all up your tiny little asshole, no matter how much it hurts when press my knot into you later..."

I heard her chocking once again, probably because she had my knot laying right before her eyes right now and she saw how big that was.

"And I´ll cum into you like a fire hose" I added, "You´ll be thinking I´m taking a piss inside you…"

"I´m more concerned about that knot…" she struggled.

"Not easy, is it?" I asked with a dominant smirk, because she couldn´t decide it right now.

"Fuck, that thing is big" she whined, "…I don't think you can make it fit in there…"

"I´m pretty sure I can" I commented dryly, pumping my dick slowly right before her face.

"Ok…" she moaned, "Fuck it!" she said, before she grabbed it once again and kissed it a few more times, "I can take it!"

"Alright" I told her, before I grabbed her by her sides and lifted her into the air right away. Then I turned her around, put her back down onto her feet and pushed her against the wall. I wasn´t losing a single second anymore and grabbed her tail with one of my paws. I kept her in place with my other arm forcefully and guided the tip of my big fat penis right to her waiting pussy.

"HAAA…HA" she moaned loudly, because I began pushing it into her right away and wasn´t stopping until my knot touched the lips of her wet vagina, "Oh my fucking god!" she yelled, and I could feel her walls clenching and pulsating on my length like it wanted to swallow my whole body.

"Fuck that thing is big!" she panted, and I began pounding into her without giving her the time to get used to it. I took a look down and couldn´t hide a dirty, devilish little grin at what I saw. I still had her cute, wet tail in my paws and pulled it upwards to keep her in place. Her tiny little asshole was twitching like crazy already, and not even her pussy looked like it could take my whole knot when I tried it. The lips of her cunt moved in and out of her body with every thrust I sent into her and she already was wincing in pleasure and pain when I just fucked her in that hole.

"Fuck yes, fuck me with that monster cock!" she whined, as I continued slamming my nearly seven inches of meat into her with no mercy. I just used her like my little bitch and crammed myself into her tight hole over and over again.

"This is going to fucking hurt" I whispered into her ears from behind teasingly, "But now it´s too late anyway…"

"My god it feels so gooood" she cried, as I began thrusting her body against the wall harder and harder. The warm water from the shower was still running down my back and I kept on using the vixen in front of me like a very tight sex toy. A very wet sex toy. It didn´t even take me two minutes to make her cum all over my cock, and just for fun I continued on slamming it into her a little longer to make her feel what she was up against.

I was nowhere near an orgasm right now and I didn´t even need the knot to give her all the pleasure she ever wanted.

"Hell yeah" she panted heavily, "You´re so fucking awesome! I´m coming again!" she whined, while more of her juices ran down my rock-hard shaft and coated my balls. Then I stopped thrusting for a second. My penis was all the way inside her so the knot kissed her widely spread pussy-lips, and then I pulled on her tail once more.

"I think that´s enough for the warm-up" I whispered teasingly, as is I pulled my cock out of her cunt very slowly. She still was orgasming and it still kept on dripping juices out of her pussy.

"Fuck I´m so wet" she panted, "How didn´t you cum yet?"

"I have a lot of training and you´re cunt is nothing special" I told her dryly, just because I could.

When my dick finally slipped out of her, it really was covered in her juices completely. Her pussy was spasming like crazy and her whole body was still shaking a little.

"You´re such a fucking beast!" she whined, as I slapped my cock against her ass-cheeks a few more times. I could literally feel the shiver that was running down her spine because of her fear. I lifted her tail up as high as possible so I could take another look at her tiny little asshole.

"Now take a deep breath and relax" I told her, although I knew that wouldn´t really make a difference. Then I grabbed my iron-hard cock once again and guided it right onto the little pucker.

"It´s as slicked up as it will get" I told her, as the tip of my penis came in contact with her ridiculously tiny but very actively twitching little asshole. She was still shaking in fear, and I believed now she just realized what she had gotten herself into. I decided to tease the shit out of her a little longer.

"You need to relax a little more" I told her, as I pushed a tiny bit harder to make her feel my size.

"I…I can´t" she cried, and I pushed just a little harder once again, "Fuck, no!" she yelled.

"Oh stop crying" I whispered into her ears while hugging her from behind very tightly, "I´m not even in yet!"

"It won´t fit!" she yelled in panic, as I began pushing harder and harder with every second, "It feels like a fucking bat, I can´t take it!"

Just in that moment I showed her how much pressure I could really work on her and my cock parted her asshole just wide enough to fit the first two inches inside her. Now I noticed how bad that really was for her. Her cramped butthole was even tighter than I anticipated.

"OH FUCK IT HURTS" she yelled, and I had to shut her up with my paws because somebody might hear us in the hallway.

"Shhh" I tried to calm her down while stopping for a second.

When she finally relaxed a little, l began pushing more of myself into her back end again. It felt so amazingly tight on my cock, I wanted to begin thrusting in and out already.

"I made a mistake" she whined, "I can´t take it, I´m sorry!"

"Don´t worry, I´ll slow down a little…" I ignored her pleading, "And you´re already getting used to it!"

"I´ll suck you of three times in a row if you want…you can fuck my throat as hard as you want" she begged, "…make a sperm bank out of my belly if you need to, but please don´t…"

While she was crying, I was already pushing more and more of my penis into her tiny and cramped anus. She could barely pull herself together.

"Ahh…please…st…"

"I can feel your butthole loosening up already" I whispered into her ear, "And I had told you before what you had agreed on…"  
"It´s so fucking wide" she whined, "Why do you have to push it in there?"

"You suggested it…and I told you before that I won´t cum into your pussy."

"Fuck…"

"Just one…more…inch" I sighed in pleasure, still pressing hard.

"And its so fucking long! Does it keep growing?"

"…ah…there you go" I told her finally, as my knot was touching her ass-cheeks for the first time.

"Oh my fucking god it hurts so much!" she cried.

"Fuck yes that´s tight…" I told her in great pleasure, "Brace yourself, I´m going to start moving now!"

Slowly, very slowly and with a lot of force I pulled my cock out of her asshole, and I really had to push her against the wall hard with my paws because that fit was so tight.

"Fuck" she whined, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! You monster, stop! Oh my fucking god…"

I just ignored her whining once again, and when just my tip remained inside her anus, I slowly and painfully began pushing it in all the way up to the knot again.

"Oh yeah, now you get to feel every single inch of it" I whispered into her ears from behind. She was still gasping at the sensation, but I could slowly feel how her backdoor was getting used to it and relaxing a tiny little bit more with every thrust I gave it.

"See?" I asked, "Not so bad, is it?"

She kept moaning and cursing a little while I slowly but surely picked up the pace and began fucking her just like I wanted to.

She had stopped screaming and begging in the meanwhile, but she still moaned and winced with every thrust I gave her. Her asshole was so wonderfully tight. The flesh of her anus moved in and out with my dick with every thrust and the shape of her belly moved up and down a little as well. Her wet tail rested on my stomach and I still held on tight onto her sides so she couldn´t get away.

"I think you´re quite enjoying it, aren't you?" I wanted to know.

"Y-Yesss" she sighed, "It´s sooo good!"

I began thrusting into her really hard now. She wasn´t expecting that though and began screaming with pleasure because of it. She had her tongue lapping out now and I slowly but surely felt an orgasm coming up as well. I had to cover her mouth with my paws once again, I really didn´t want to get heard by anybody in the hallway.

"Oh fuck yes!" she moaned more lowly now, "Fuck my ass! Fuck me harder! Give me that knot!"

I really was close to shooting my load, but I still figured I should tease her a little longer. So, I pulled it all the way out of her rectum and rested it on her ass cheek for a few seconds.

"No! Why did you stop?" she asked.

I noticed that there still were loads of her pussy-juices running out of there down her legs. Her whole body was still shaking and she still was crying in pleasure a little. Her asshole was torn apart completely and still gaping for more.

"You are aware that that was just the shaft?" I asked her, while teasingly running my tip up her ass-crack.

"Get that motherfucker back into my ass!" she begged, "Please fuck my asshole! Cum inside me!"

The tip of my rock-hard shaft just arrived her widely spread butthole once again and without a warning a pushed it into her for a second time. I pushed her body against the wall and began pressing all of it into her.

"Oh my fucking god yes!" she screamed.

My knot just kissed her rosebud once again, but it didn´t feel like it would give in for my knot that easily. I began building up the pressure nevertheless. I really wanted to cum inside of her and I really wanted to make my whole cock fit inside of a butthole finally. I took another look down and noticed that I would still need a lot more of force to make it fit. I pressed her against the wall so hard already that the bulge in her stomach rubbed against the wall.

"Ahh" I whispered, "Do you feel that?"

"How…fuck…how could I not feel that? I can never take a shit again after that!" she complained.

"It´s getting worse" I warned her in advance, "Because I´m going to press that knot in there now and pump a whole gallon of cum into your little asshole…"

"Do it!" she begged me, "Cum inside me you monster! Tear it apart with every inch! Ruin my asshole, that´s so worth it!" she told me.

I took her right by the word and hugged her even tighter than before. I lifted her up a little and slammed my hips forwards when I let her drop onto my shaft once again. That worked pretty well to my surprise because nearly half of my knot slipped into her anus with that first attempt already.

"Ah, fuck!" she yelled.

"That nearly did it" I let her know, "Maybe you must part your legs a little more…" I suggested.

"I can´t move my legs anymore" she whined, "You fucked every little bit of body control out of me!"  
"Time to finish it then" I announced with an evil grin she didn´t see, "I´m a little late already anyway…"

She just moaned in pain a little, but I wasn´t letting that stop me anymore. I quickly sent a few more heavy thrusts into her asshole and then I began pressing my knot into it again. But this time I wasn´t stopping and applied more and more force with every second.

"Oh my fucking god!" she cried with a painful expression, "It´s so huge!"

"Come on" I cursed, "Let me in already!"

I still applied more force and I felt the first strings of cum running through my shaft already.

"Be a good girl and let…me…in!"

I had enough of it now and sent one final thrust into her that finally made my knot plop in and lock me deeply inside of her anus.

"Fuck yes!" I panted, as I began unloading my semen into her ass, "Finally!"

"Fuck!" she whined, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ahhhh!"

I pumped loads and loads of sperm into her body, and it didn´t feel like it would stop very soon.

I had stopped hugging her in the meanwhile and just kept her in the air by pushing her against the wall with my iron-hard cock.

"Please stop!" she begged, "It´s too much! That´s enough sperm, stop cumming!"

"How am I supposed to stop cumming?" I asked rhetorically, still building up the pressure in her rectum, "Now it´s in and you have to take it!"

I came into her for nearly twenty seconds and the bulge in her stomach still kept on growing a little. She had stopped complaining in the meanwhile and just kept on panting heavily.

"Fuck that was good" I panted, "Your asshole is such a perfect fit for my dick!"

"It´s much to large for that" she disagreed, "I´ll feel that for days! And you cum too much as well, just look at that!"

"I told you before what you were up to, sweetheart" I chuckled.

While she kept on whining in pleasure and pain a little, I could already feel my cock softening up inside of her. More and more of my sperm came running out of her stretched out rectum. There still was a lot of pressure in her stomach, but the fit of my knot still was too tight to let more of it escape.

"Pull it out, please!" she begged me, "I´m so full!"

Just when it was soft enough, finally, I supported myself with my paws on her back and ripped my knot out of her anus with a loud plop. I slowly but surely pulled my whole cock out of her, and now loads and loads of my semen shot out of her ass and decorated the floor of the shower. It was quite convenient that we still had the water running.

"My fucking god, that's so much sperm!" she complained, still leaning herself against the wall I pushed her against.

"Wanna lick the rest off my cock?" I offered while I cleaned the rest of the mess out of my fur under the running water.

"I cannot move anymore" she told me weakly, "I´ve never been fucked this hard before…you have completely destroyed me with your fucking cock…"

"I´m glad you liked it" I told her innocently, "but how do I get it clean now?"

"Why don't you suck it clean yourself?" she asked, "Should be big enough…"

"True, actually" I chuckled, while I rubbed it clean with the help of the water from the shower, "…but I´m not sure if I need the taste of your cute little butt in my mouth right now…" I added.

"And you think I would want that?" she asked with a dirty little grin.

"It was just an offer" I told her with a smug grin and a shrug of my shoulders, "…but now its too late anyway."

When I was done with cleaning myself, finally, I left her alone in the shower and searched myself something I could wear for now.

"Take your time" I told her, "Sorry I have to leave you here like that, but I´m already late for that interview…"

"Thank you so much!" she panted behind me with a little smile, "That was the best thing ever!"

I just winked her one last time, "Hope that answers all of your questions", I told her in amusement, then I left my room.

* * *

Can you believe it? I finally finished something. Not the chapter most of you have been waiting for, but at least something. But that's coming too someday, I promise. Chapter 49 is coming soon as well, I´m nearly finished with that.

See ya later, pervs ;)

~furr


	24. Chapter 23 - The SMA

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 23 – The SMA

“Officer Wilde!” I was yelled at as soon as I left the elevator in the lobby. A few seconds later, I was completely surrounded by cameras and microphones.

“Officer Wilde!” somebody else repeated, “How are you? What is your medical condition?”

“What happens to those prisoners?”

“How is Officer Hopps doing?”

I had to raise my paws to calm them down a little, and I just kept on shaking my head until I had some silence finally. Naturally, I was as relaxed as I could be, on a physical level. I my head, everything went up and down. I really had to concentrate because of it. But I still had a self-confident smile on my face and I didn´t let them stress me. I had all the time in the world.

“One by one” I instructed them, “Thank you.”

Then I picked the first one to ask me a question.

“Officer Wilde, what exactly happened while arresting the other officers yesterday?”

“They tried hiding from us very cowardly, and as we passed the pillars they used to stay out of sight, they stepped out and attacked us. Judy saved me from the tranquilizer darts by pushing me out of their way, but she got hit by that dart herself therefore, sadly, and soon afterwards she got kicked against a wall by one of those polar bears…” I explained.

“That is an unfair move, considering the size difference…how did you get out of the situation?”

“I knocked them out.”

“How?”

“With my fists.”

That left them speechless for a second.

“Didn´t you have tranquilizers with you?”

“We did, how do you think we knocked the other four bastards out?”

“The colleagues told us that you two got heavily injured during that fight yesterday…” somebody else asked passively.

“Officer Hopps will stay in an induced coma for about a week” I explained sadly, “But she will be fine, I´m pretty sure she´ll get back onto her feet pretty soon!”

“You got attacked by one of the prisoners with a knife, as the rumors go…is that true?”

“It is true, I have a twenty-inch wound across my back and a fractured rib, but that will heal as well.”

I immediately picked the next one to ask something.

“What will happen to those prisoners?”

“A few years of jailtime in any case, but miss Camilla May will receive a much smaller punishment than the others.”

There was a long silence after I said that, and I knew that of course. No wonder they were reacting like that. I did it on purpose and showed them with a little chuckle.

“No! Not because I saved her from her heat, because she handed herself in and told us everything she knew yesterday. We got the rest because she handed herself in. And unlike the others didn´t she harm anybody, that is the reason!”

That seemed to answer the last question, nobody had to say something about that. At least it was over pretty soon this time.

“Anything else you want to know?” I asked, “Like my hobbies or my credit card number?”

A few chuckles here and there, but everybody was happy, as it seemed. Nearly everybody.

“You have been nominated for the title of ´sexiest man alive´ yesterday evening, what are your thoughts about that?” I was asked suddenly, which I didn´t expect anymore. I had no idea what she was talking about.

“I was nominated for what?” I asked in disbelief that something like that even existed, “Is that a joke? There is something like that?” I asked with a chuckle.

A few of the reporters chuckled a little, but the vixen who asked me that was not bothered to explain it, she was seemed to be a little ashamed and cross about my reaction. I took a second quick look at her, and then I remembered her suddenly. She was the one in the club who was flirting with me at my table, she had her friend with her, and then it turned out that she was a reporter. She was taking that photo of me and wrote the article which the chief showed us in the office. I immediately decided to not get any further into that topic, I had enough already.

“I´m sorry my dear, I have no idea what that is” I ended the little press-conference with another little chuckle, “I´ll check it out later, I promise!” I stated with a last little ironic smile. Then I waved the reporters one last time.

“I think that´s all you got to know, I´m going back to bed!”

That got a few chuckles as well, but nobody stopped or followed me anymore. They respected me totally. I simply went back to the elevator and pushed the button for my level.

Now that I was alone again, the other topic was on my mind again immediately.

Now I couldn´t distract myself from it anymore and I couldn´t deny it either. It was bothering me a lot now: “I´ve been practically cheating on her” I realized it again. It wasn´t just theoretically, I really did it. It has only been one single night, it was the first day I´ve been here and I just went back to some old traditions? “The fuck, Nick?” I asked myself, “because you thought you wouldn´t do it for a week anyways? Really?”

I felt horrible all over sudden. The doors of the elevators opened and I walked towards my room slowly.

“Nick” I thought to myself, “You have a problem, you have a serious problem! The fame isn´t good for you!” I told myself, without even really thinking about it. It just came to me like that. But I sort of had a point: I felt stronger and more powerful since the media people made such a big thing out of me. A little did it make me feel like I could do whatever I want, like I was invincible.

“I just wanted to be fair to her…” I had the thought in my head a second later, “Maybe it is not so bad…it was just a blowjob, nothing I would call love…it wasn´t love anyways…”

“NO! Nick! Wake up you idiot! You just used her because you can! Never ever think like that again!”

The wound on my back started hurting a little when I was just about to reach the door to my room. It itched in a very bad spot which I couldn´t reach that easily without stretching my back muscles, and that stressed me even more. “That must be the famous karma” I guessed. But I´ve earned it without a doubt.

“Who do you think you are?” I asked myself again, “You would still be selling popsicles if that bunny didn´t happen! Fucking show her some respect!”

I really was enraged about myself, I should have never let that happen! I closed the door behind me quite harshly and felt the first tear running down from my eyes. The first tear in years. I really loved her, she is and will forever be the only one for me. And I just did that.

“You have to stop this! Never ever think about it again!” I told myself. That was a stupid excuse!”

I climbed onto my bed carefully and tried to think of something else as soon as possible. I couldn´t change it anymore anyways. I couldn´t deny what I did.

I kept on staring at the ceiling for a couple of seconds, but I couldn´t think of something else than that. I decided to grab my phone again. Now the thing the reporter had asked me about came back into my mind. I opened a browser and stated searching for that.

She has not been joking, there was even a website called like that: “The sexiest man alive”, was the title of it, and below that there was a banner with: “This year´s voting”. There was a countdown on the top as well, it had a little over thirty hours left and was ticking down constantly. Below that I found a top ten-list of the nominees, each of the guys with a few pictures and their names besides it, and most of them were celebrities. Famous Actors, a TV-presenter, a few singers and on the 9th place, me. It also showed the number of votes for everybody, and they were constantly rising. I just shook my head in pure disbelief. I found it sort of charming and also a little funny to be mentioned in that list, but I was no celebrity and I didn´t feel like one either. I had no chance against those guys anyways. At least that lifted my mood a little bit right now.

Nevertheless, I began reading the description of every nominee to maybe find out what this was all about exactly. When I arrived at myself in the top ten-list and read what they wrote about me:

 

_A very late entry this year but worth to be mentioned here nevertheless. The charismatic fox, the first one ever in history to join the ZPD forces, gained a lot of attention recently with arresting a handful of drug-dealers in a sex bar of Zootopia, being half naked and recolored for undercover purposes._

Below that was that picture of the newspapers.

_Besides his career at the ZPD, he seems to be very sporty and not afraid to show it, no wonder all the canine girls are going crazy over him and he got nominated for this award as well. Click here to vote._

“What a bunch of bullshit” I thought to myself, “I´m just a little piece of shit. A monster who can´t control himself!”

I was still angry about myself, and reading that didn´t make it better. It just showed me how weak I was even more.

“I´m going to tell her! And even if she leaves me for that, she deserves to know about it! Be a man and say sorry you little pussy!” I told myself, and the thought of her leaving actually made my cry a little. I didn´t want her to leave me. She was everything I had. How could I be that stupid?

 

I was loudly awoken from my self-doubt-inflicted thoughts by someone knocking on my door.

“Lunch!” they yelled, “Can I come in?”

“Yes, please!” I answered “Come in!”

The rhino lady who came in had a tablet on her hands and was carrying it into my room carefully.

“Good afternoon, officer Wilde!” she giggled happily.

“Hi” I greeted back lazily.

She placed the tablet on the little table besides my bed carefully and then she nodded at me in a friendly way.

“Thank you very much! Good timing!”

“Not the best food in the world but it works against the hunger hopefully…”

I really was happy that it wasn´t Suzanne, who was bringing me the food right now. At least I could avoid that awkward situation for now, but this lady was quite flattered by my presence as well, as it seemed.

“Is something wrong?” I asked her carefully and in a friendly way, because she kept on smiling happily for a little while.

“No, everything is fine!” she waved it off, “…I was just thinking about something funny…”

“Suzanne?” I guessed shamelessly.

That made her laugh loudly. I hit it on the spot.

“You should have seen her face when I met her in the hallway…”

“I really don’t understand all of this hype…” I told her plainly, “what is that all about?” I acted to be stupid.

“There is a vote online, you know, about the ´SMA´ of this year…it´s really a big topic among the colleagues…”

“And?”

“And we have one of them here, and he is a fox for that matter” she chuckled, “That´s probably why she is that excited!”

“Yeah…because of that” I thought to myself, “Surely…because of that.”

I just shrugged my shoulders a little because I didn´t want to be suspicious about it, naturally.

“As long as I don´t have to understand it…” I chuckled, to end the topic as quickly as it came. I really was hungry and wanted to eat.

“Oh, you will understand it later” she grinned, as she began making her way out of the door again.

“Yeah, I´ll search the web for it!” I chuckled, “Never too late to learn something new!”

“Good idea, enjoy your meal!” she said, before she attempted to leave my room again.

“Thank you!” I yelled behind her. Then I began eating.

POV Suzanne

 

I still couldn´t believe it. After I was done with him, I just realized what he did. It was practically cheating what he did to her. When I checked her room soon afterwards, I really felt bad for it suddenly. She was just lying there and couldn´t do anything about it. She didn´t even knew about it.

I still had his taste in my mouth, lots of it, and considering that it was quite a weird situation right now. As much as I enjoyed it when it happened, now I somehow wished that it didn´t happen. He really was just saving Cammy from the heat she was in, but I had no allowance from her to do that to him just because I wanted to. I couldn´t tell why he was giving me the chance in the first place. “Maybe to get it over with? Maybe really just to make me shut up?” I asked myself, but I couldn´t explain it. I just knew that I wouldn´t do it again. I really had a bad conscience about it already.

Still, when somebody saw me, all I did was grin stupidly. Every of my colleagues knew how excited I was of having him here. It got even better, when we found out that they nominated him for the ´SMA´ this year. He would be the first police officer to win the title, and although he was just added to the competition yesterday, he would win it without any doubts. The vote would end tomorrow evening and he was on 7th place already, climbing the board with every hour that passed.

 

“He just shrugged his shoulders about it” Rebecca told me with a wide grin, when I met her in the hallway again. She was in charge of serving the lunch today, and that’s why she met him just a few minutes earlier.

“Really?” I asked back.

“He said he would find out more about it in the internet later” she explained with an amused smile.

I just kept on grinning about it.

“He looks good, doesn´t he?” she asked me teasingly.

“Too good” I commented.

“You think he got a chance?”

“Of winning this year? No doubt about it.”

“Ha! You say that because you like him…” she continued teasing me.

“Don´t tell me he doesn´t deserve to win it” I chuckled.

“He is quite a looker” she confessed, “And he is friendly too, and a police officer…but he is not alone on that list!” she reminded me.

“If he does not stop rushing through the ranks like he does right now, he will be on the first place by tomorrow morning…”

“We´ll see” she smiled, as she began pushing her cart further down the hallway again.

“Yeah, well see!” I chuckled. Then I went on my way again as well.

 

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

 

It was about 3PM in the afternoon, when I entered the hospital Lobby with Max and Jennifer. We met up in front of the entrance to visit them together in order to not bother them for too long. I really was excited to see them after what happened yesterday, and my colleagues where too, noticeably.

“Did you know they nominated him for the ´SMA´ this year?” Jennifer asked in amusement after we had entered the elevator and selected the level.

“The what?” Max asked with a chuckle, and I didn´t know what she meant either.

“The sexiest man alive” she cleared up, “He´s in the top ten already!”

“There is something like that?” I wondered with a chuckle.

“Yeah, it’s a big thing among the girls! And there never was a police officer on that list before!”

Max and I just shook our heads in unison and she couldn’t hide a little chuckle because of this.

“You don’t have to understand it” she cleared up, “That’s a girly thing…”

“What do you have to do to be on that list?” I asked curiously.

“You have to be famous and you have to be sexy” she clarified with a dry chuckle.

“Well…that crosses Dan out of the list immediately” Max teased me with a wide grin.

“Yeah, yeah…as if you´re that famous, you handsome little fucker” I answered with an ironic grin. Jennifer just grinned a little and shook her head because of our bullshit.

When the doors of the elevator opened finally, we began searching for the hallway the lady at the reception had described us. Luckily, we found a nurse pretty soon. I couldn´t help but grin widely as I noticed her, and Max had the same problem. We didn´t want to, but we just couldn´t stop ourselves. She was a vixen, and she looked as excited as you just could look. As if she had won the lottery. Jennifer luckily was able to behave herself and ask her for the way kindly. “We´re from the ZPD” she cleared up, “We would like to visit the colleagues Hopps and Wilde please!”

“Oh, yeah! Just go down that hallway and turn right over there!” she explained, “Rooms 32.4.1 and 32.4.3!”

“Thank you very much!”

“No problem!”

With that she went on her way again and we followed Jennifer, still not able to stop grinning.

“You two are such douchebags” she chuckled ironically, “Unbelievable!”

“What?”

“As if she didn´t notice it you idiots!” she said, before punching his shoulders a little. We still giggled happily about it.

We found the first room she named us quite quickly, and I didn´t hesitate to knock on the door as soon as we arrived.

“Yeah, come in!” we heard him answering a second later, and since we knew she was in a coma, we wanted to see him first anyways.

I opened the door and the others followed me inside before closing it again.

“Nick! How are you?” I greeted him with a fist bump, as we arrived on his bed.

“I´m happy you´re here! This is boring me to death already!” he chuckled happily, as he greeted the others as well.

“Still not failing to surprise us…” Max pointed out, “beating up two polar bears and four criminals all by himself.”  
“Don´t do that to her, bad mistake!” he chuckled.

“Oh, you should have heard Snarlov and Higgins talking about you!” I explained, before I quoted them, “Even the words he used on that wolf hurt like hell, before he knocked him out and sent him to sleep.”

His grin widened a little. “Yeah, I was a little enraged I would say…”

“You are a beast!” Max pointed out, “I will never ever try to piss you off!”

“Don´t worry, you won´t get me that far anyways” he waved it off.

“How bad is your back, does it hurt?” I asked with great interest.

“Yeah, I got a new load of painkillers after lunch, it´s quite a cut. But right now, its fine…”

“Can we see it?” Jennifer asked with an innocent expression.

He just ignored it with a little grin and began pulling his white T-Shirt over his head.

“Ouch!” Max commented.

“I also have a fractured rib, as it turned out” he explained with a shrug of his shoulders, “But Judy´s condition is much worse than mine.”

“Yeah, we´ve heard about that…” Jennifer told him lowly, “That must be a hard time for you…”

He nodded a little. He noticeably wasn´t as enthusiastic as he was normally right now, but who could blame him.

“Still looking good though” Max chuckled.

“Yeah” I agreed, “no wonder you got nominated for …whatever that is…” I explained with a little grin, just to tease Jennifer a little. Nick knew what we were talking about, he sighed with an unsure hand gesture and a little disinterested smile.

“I was even told that in the interview I gave in the lobby this morning, but I had no idea what that is, I had to check it out on the web afterwards…” he explained while he put his T-Shirt back on.

“See?” Max chuckled, “Even he shrugs it off!” he told Jennifer.

She just shook her head in amusement.

“That is a girly thing, isn´t it?” Nick asked her, being quite interested right now actually.

“Yeah…” she sighed, nevertheless amused about it.

“See!” I agreed with Max, laughing as well now, “we asked that too!” I cleared up for Nick.

“Are you not proud about that?” she wanted to know.

“Should I?”

“Yeah!” she confirmed, even sounding a little offended right now, “You´re even in the top ten!”

“Those other guys are TV stars, famous singers and actors…what do I have to do with that?”

“Ever seen that photo of yourself in the Newspaper?”

“…well” he sighed, “If I don´t have to do something for that in the end…”

“There is a great show every year where they pick and interview the top five people on that list and the winner gets an article in a big magazine!” she explained, “You are the topic of the whole city, Nick!” she chuckled.

“Oh, please no!” he sighed. Then he waved it off confidently, “Nah, I´m not that high up anyways…”

“Have you seen that one nurse already?” I asked him to tease him even more, and obviously he knew who I was talking about as well.

“You mean Suzanne, just by chance the best friend of Cammy, helped out in the Coffee shop every once in a while?”

“No fucking way!” Max laughed out.

Nick simply nodded.

“Okay” I grinned widely, “That explains a lot!”

“Bet she wanted to know everything about ´that evening´ you had with her…” Max continued being mean to him.

“Talking about Cammy…” Nick changed the topic, “Did you move her over to Tundratown already?”

“Nope, she wanted to stay here. But the other four guys were transported there this morning” I pointed out for him, “That´s the better solution anyways…but don´t worry, she´s fine!”

“Alright, thanks.”

“…but really” Max picked up the topic again, “Did she go on your nerves already? I mean that nurse who showed us the way to your room?”

He got a very evil look from the red fox for that.

“I´d be glad to trade with you” he told him then.

“I´d be too!” he laughed, “Must be quite amazing to be you right now!”

“It is pretty lame to be me right now! I´m just sitting around all day” Nick chuckled, “…what´s cool about that?”

“Well, better than hanging from a building, I suppose” I suggested lightheartedly.

“Yeah… I guess… you´re better from that again? It Sounds like it, if I´m allowed to say that!” he chuckled.

“My stomach calmed down a little until yesterday evening…” I explained, “But otherwise it’s a lot better again, yeah…”

“Good to hear.”

I noticed that Jennifer had her phone in her hands for some reason, rested her paws on Wolfheart´s shoulders and was searching for something for about half a minute already.

“Wanna visit Judy with me?” Nick asked us after a little pause and we instantly agreed with him of course.

“Sure! Let´s go!”

Nick got out of his bed very carefully and took the lead out of the room soon afterwards. Two doors further we stopped again and he knocked a few times. Then he opened the door and waved us to follow him silently. We passed an anesthetist who stopped us a few feet away from her. Only Nick was allowed to get closer as it seemed, but we had no problem with that of course.

There she was, lying on the bed in what seems to be just a very peaceful slumber, having a mask on her face and a few other things connected to her body. Nick kissed her quickly, caressed her paws with his very carefully and then he slowly went a few steps backwards again.

“How long does she have to stay like that?” I asked the oryx antler in the white uniform lowly.

“About five or six days from now, but her healing-process looks really promising!” he told me.

“Good to hear, thank you!”

He simply nodded as Nick came back towards us slowly and thanked the anesthetist for the opportunity. Just as quickly, we left the room again.

We followed Nick back into his room and closed the door behind us one more time. Jennifer had her phone out once again.

“She´ll get up again pretty quickly!” Max said to Nick with a motivating smile, “You´ll see, nothing can get her down!”

“I know” he agreed with a confident smile, “And I´ll wait for her!”

“Looks like you probably have quite a lot to do in the next few days anyways” Jennifer suddenly told him with a wide grin, “At least something you can fill the time with!” she added. Then she pointed at the screen of her phone, which Nick couldn´t see from his perspective.

“Haha, nice try!” he waved it off, “I was in 9th place when I checked it…”

I couldn´t hide a wide grin as well all over sudden, I´ve checked out her screen.

“You´re in 4th in the meanwhile, and you´re still climbing fast” she chuckled at him, before she turned her phone towards him. He nearly fell out of his bed because of that.

“You´re joking, aren’t you? That is a fake, isn´t it?” he asked in disbelief.

“Nope.”

He still didn´t believe her and grabbed his own phone to double check it.

“Oh come on! Really?” he complained loudly, “I don´t want to go to a TV show or something like that!”

“Has the ZPD ever been this sexy before?”

“Shut up Max!” he growled, “One more time and I´ll show you something sexy!”

We couldn´t stop laughing loudly about his reaction.

“I want to see that!” Max continued happily.

“Be careful” Jennifer warned him, “He did that already, he ran through the whole ZPD…”

Nick just sighed once again, but he was not too mad about it really. His mood was quite good right now actually.

“I´m going to pay you back for that one day, you will see! For that and for laughing at the colored-fur undercover-bullshit!”

“I liked that!” Jennifer pointed out, “you looked good in that!”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“No, really!” she giggled.

“Alright. Thank you, guys! Thanks for visiting me, but now make sure to get out of my room!” he ordered ironically.

“Just to let you know, I´m going to watch that show!” Max told him excitedly, and Jennifer instantly agreed with him.

“Great idea, we can watch that all together!”

“I´m in!” I agreed with a wide grin at Nick.

“You know what!” I shared the idea I just got, “There just spawned a brilliant idea in my head…” I let them wait for it a moment before I continued, “I´ll check out the ZPD camera footage later…”

“No, you´re not!” Nick stopped me, laughing loudly, “Forget it!”

“…I´m sure they would be glad to have that footage, or at least a censored version…”  
“I swear, I´m going to kill you!” he warned me ironically, “And you don´t want that written on your grave!”

“Okay, Nicky…I won´t do that…” I told him with a little wink towards the others.

“I´ve seen that you idiot!”

“Time to go…” I suggested towards innocently, “See you Nicholas!”

“Bye Nicky!” Jennifer said with a little giggle, waving him shortly as she followed me out of the room slowly.

“Goodbye my love!” Max waved with a teasing little grin, “See you on TV!”

“Yeah, yeah…love you guys too…” Nick chuckled, waving for the farewell “…greet the chief from me!”

“Will do!” I told him, before I closed his door slowly, “Bye Nicky!”

 

“Hahaha, that idea is brilliant!” Max told me, grinning widely while boxing my shoulders in excitement.

“You´re not serious, are you?” Jennifer asked him with another little chuckle about our childish behavior.

“Why not, Jenny?” he asked, rattling her shoulders from behind just a little.

“It´s a little unfair that only you gotten to see him like that, isn´t it?” he chuckled, as the elevator-doors opened for us.

I just couldn´t stop grinning while thinking about that, just like Max did.

“We are police officers goddammit!” she reminded us.

“What a great fucking time to be alive” Max concluded it in one sentence.

“Yeah” I agreed, “That’s worth it!”

“I´m sorry, Nick” I thought to myself, “But this is going to be awesome!”

 

 


	25. Chapter 24 - A few important questions

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 24 – A few important questions

I´ve never been laughed at this much before in my whole life. When I woke up this morning, it was about half past ten, I was greeted by a widely grinning and excited nurse once again and I already knew that something was not right. I haven´t seen her here before, she must be taking care of Suzanne´s shift for today or something. She was a young lioness, also dressed in a white hospital outfit, and she was here to give me the drugs I needed to survive the day. I still needed the painkillers, it wasn´t bearable without it. Nevertheless, I was in a good mood when I woke up.

“Have you slept well, Officer Wilde?” she asked me in a friendly way, as I just began stretching myself a little after opening my eyes carefully. 

“Very well, thanks for asking” I replied with a little smile. Her excited grin was a little contagious, “The name is Nick by the way, I would not be mad at you for calling me that.”

She came a little closer shyly and shook my paw very carefully, “Nice to meet you, my name is Monika” she introduced herself.

“You seem to be a happy nature, aren’t you?” I asked, referring to her good mood.

“No…I´m just a little excited to meet you personally!” she explained, “you know…on such a big day!”

“Big day?” I asked in confusion.

“The SMA-show” she reminded me.

“Oh yeah, that…” I sighed, “Hope that calmed down a little since yesterday…I nearly got the shock of my life when I first saw that.”

“Why?” she asked in confusion, “Didn´t you know about it before?”

“Not really, no.”

“But it was a nice surprise for you, wasn´t it?” she asked.

“I don´t really want to go there you know…I do not belong in that list anyways…” I chuckled confidently, “It was nice of them to mention me after all that, but that´s all the attention I´m gonna get, I hope. I don´t even want more hype than that…” I explained. Her grin widened even more suddenly. I knew immediately what that meant, and I had a bad feeling coming up already.

“Uhm…” she whispered carefully, “Well…”

 

…

 

20 minutes later:

 

“Hahahaha” his excited laughter greeted me when I picked up the phone and accepted the call with a little sigh, “hahahaha haha” it continued, “what did she tell you yesterday?” Max told me, and I heard Fangmeyer´s laughing in the background as well, “What did she tell you?”

“Yeah, yeah…” I sighed, nevertheless being a little amused about it.

“Guess who went to work on their free day just to organize everything for you!” he laughed.

“Don´t tell me you were…” I asked him in disbelief.

“That footage is biblical” he continued on laughing, “You´re like so unbothered about it and your dry comments make it even better, I cannot stop watching that! …And that is a compliment when a guy is telling you that!” he chuckled.

“I hate you guys.”

“No really, this is brilliant! Well send it to your phone in a minute!”

“You guys want to fuck me up, don’t you?” I chuckled, still not believing them, “You´re joking!”  
“We´ll see you tonight on channel 7!” he told me excitedly, “We´ve been talking to the press already! This is going to be so awesome!”

I hit my own paw into my face as I heard that. Then, another thought crossed my mind: “If you really want to use that footage for the sake of fun, you have to ask Cammy for her permission as well…” I explained to him plainly.

“What does she have to do with you walking around nude…” he asked, before he stopped in his tracks, “Oh…”

“Yeah” I chuckled, “I have to explain that shit.”

“That…is a problem, yeah…”

“Ok, whatever!” I told him after another quick thought about it, “If you guys talk to her, explain all of that to her -the two of you personally, I want a witness of that- and when she is fine with it, you have my permission to use it” I told him plainly, and that was followed by a short silence, just as expected.

“Um…yeah” Max said slowly, followed by an unsure chuckle, “…alright…”

“All out of confidence now, aren’t you?” I teased him just for fun.

“Ok, fine! Whatever! That’s worth it!” he told me then, “I don´t care what she thinks of us…”

“I hope she just laugh at you and says no afterwards” I teased him, although I doubted it a little.

“You´re not getting away with that, Nicky!” he told me with another little chuckle.

“Dammit” I joked, but I knew it anyways. But I wasn´t even mad about it.

“Talk to you later, Nicky! Got to arrange a few things, this needs to be epic!”

“Yeah, yeah, I´m going to hear that in forever anyways!”

“No doubt” he chuckled.

“See you later, assholes!” I told him ironically, then I ended the call.

 

15 Minutes later:

“Hahaha haha, Wilde!” I´ve just heard of it!” he laughed, and I have never witnessed him this happy before, “You never fail to surprise me!”

The Chief was in a good mood obviously, and I wasn´t expecting that when I accepted his call. I thought he would be mad, I thought he would tell me not to spare too many details in the show and to forget about Max and Daniels idea with the video footage, but nothing of that was happening. He seemed to be totally cool with that. Now even the Chief laughed about me.

“I´m doing fine in here by the way, thanks for asking!” I greeted him back, sounding a little unnerved on purpose.

“You´ve got to be fine after hearing that!” he answered, not even slightly bothered about it, “That´s the payback for all the crap I have to hear every day!” he laughed, “Congratulations on your win by the way!”

That made a bit of sense actually, I probably had been going on his nerves a couple of times before, I couldn´t deny it.

“Yeah, thanks very much…”

“This is going to be good, I´m watching that, just to let you know!”

“Never knew you were into that…” I teased him, “You´re watching that every year?”

“I´ve never heard of that until yesterday evening…” he chuckled lightheartedly, “Didn´t knew something like that even exisited…”

“I can undress for you too, Chief, but that´s not cheap!” I continued, “Just tell me when and where!”

“There is no need for that, thank you, guess what Fangmeyer just showed me” he told me.

“Have they been talking to her already? I mean Cammy…”

“I think they have…talk to him by yourself, I´ll hand you over for a second!”

 

“Hey Nick” I heard Fangmeyer´s voice greeting me on Bogo´s phone, “How are you?”

“Hi Dan, don´t tell me she agreed on that!”

“She was laughing her ass off” he confessed, “But it was worth it! We didn´t even need do convince her, she just wanted to make sure she´ll be able to watch it!”

“Greeeaaat!” I sighed ironically, “That´s what I wanted to hear!” I added with a faked enthusiastic voice.

“Yeah, isn´t it?”

“I will never be able to go anywhere again without having everyone´s attention! And all that because of you little fuckers!”

“You should honestly do that undercover thing in the sex bar again some day, just to see how the girls react” he suggested.

“Guess how the nurses react all the time” I sighed.

“Oh, I´d have so much sex if I were you” he chuckled, totally unbothered that the Chief was listening.

“Yeah…” I commented that carefully, “I´m sure you would.”

“Anyways, have you been talking to the producers already?”

“I have to be in the Lobby in half an hour.”

“Yes! Great, this is going to be so awesome!”

 

_“Oh yeah, it is!” I thought to myself with an evil little grin, which he obviously couldn´t see through the phone. I had a little plan of revenge for myself._

 

“You´ve mentioned that a few times already” I sighed.

“I´ll repeat it once again for you, this is going to be brilliant!” he repeated it excitedly.

“Alright. See you later guys” I ended the call finally, “Tell Bogo he´ll get an autograph later, everything for the fans!”

“Bye Nicky” he chuckled, “See you later, Superstar!”

 

Half an hour later:

“You surely know that the show is presented by our favorite popstar Gazelle traditionally…” the moose in the business suit asked me, after he had introduced himself to me and handed me one of the two coffee mugs on the cafeteria-table in front of us.

I shook my head silently, before I took a sip of coffee first of all. That made him look a little puzzled.

“I´ve never even heard of that show before, I´m sorry” I told him the truth plainly, “I don´t even know how that all works…what the point of all that is…”

He shrugged his shoulders a little, but I didn´t feel bad for it, it was just the truth.

“…well, 75% of the viewers and 90% of the audience are women…” he guessed the reason why I probably told him that.

“…maybe it´s also because I´m just a police officer and not a well-known celebrity…” I suggested.

“You indeed crushed the board this year. You joined two days before the vote ended and you won it with a great lead…you can consider yourself a celebrity by now by the way!” he chuckled in amusement.

I shrugged my shoulders and took another sip of coffee.

“How does that all work this evening? Do I just come on stage when I´m asked too?”

“Well, yeah. Sort of.”

“And Gazelle is hosting it?”

“Yes. She has prepared a few questions for every nominee, naturally, but you don´t get to know those questions before. You have to answer them live and without any preparation. That´s the tradition of the show.”  
“Questions? What sort of questions?”  
“Prepare for something probably very spicy and detailed, the girls want to know a lot about the SMA´s, and Gazelle is not shy of going more intimate with some topics either” he told me with a little grin, “Is that a problem for you?”

I just shook my head a little. I was actually quite excited to hear that, it sounded like it could be a lot of fun all over sudden.

“Some of your colleagues have given us some video footage we´re allowed to use…” he let me know, and I couldn´t hide a little smile anymore either.

“Yeah…are you sure you´re ok with that?” he asked with a whit of hope in his voice.

I just nodded slowly and with a little smile. “I´m even explaining that in the show, if necessary…I won´t get rid of hearing that anyways…”

“This would be very awesome!” he told me happily, “The predicted quotes for this year´s show are even higher than we ever imagined pretty much because of what happened in the last few days!”

“Trust me, I wouldn´t want to repeat the last few days if I could…”

“Yeah…sounded like you had quite a hard time…” he confessed.

“Anyways” I waved it off, before it got too emotional right now, “Now it is like that, so whatever…”

“Yeah, we should just try to make the best out of it, don´t we?”

I nodded shortly.

“Am I the last one on stage?” I asked him then.

“Since you´re in first place, yes. But don´t worry, there is a lot of good stuff backstage, we´re not short of anything!”  
“Blueberries!” I told him, “That´s all I need. I want some blueberries please!”

He chuckled a little while hearing that.

“That should be possible…but I was not only talking about that, if you know what I mean…”

I just waved it off as he noticed that I knew what he was talking about.

“Still not feeling like the SMA?” he asked.

“Still feeling like somebody who´s girlfriend is in an induced coma” I corrected, “But at least that all is good for killing some time…”

“Wow” he said, looking a little stunned.

“Sorry?”

“I didn´t expect to hear that from a top three nominees ever!” he clarified, “Normally, those guys are doing it with every girl there is…normally they never even heard about the word relationship…”

Now I really felt bad hearing that. About what I did yesterday, about my stupidity. Luckily, nobody knew about that, because I really was ashamed about it.

“…that´s what I meant I´m not one of them” I told him lowly, “I don´t want to be labeled as one of those guys.”

“That depends on you” he told me with a shrug of his shoulders, “You´re allowed to say anything you like. It´s not a rule to be an asshole, it´s just likely to become one…”

“Anything? I can say anything I like?”  
“This is a late-night-show by the time you´re on stage anyways, so yeah…basically anything! …I would be careful with certain political topics or something like that, but otherwise… …that brings me to the next thing I wanted to ask: That video footage…do you want that censored? Because we got it…well…as true as it is.”

I just shrugged my shoulders again. “Is there footage like that on this show usually?” I asked, knowing how detailed that video is.

“Well, we had some scenes from some actor´s films-shootings from time to time, but not exactly from that perspective. It´s not forbidden to show it like that to be clear, but that is all up to you as well, naturally.”

“I don’t care about it…do what you think works best” I told him. I really wasn´t too bothered, why would I, I got nothing to hide. But there was another thought on my mind that was much more important.

“One last request please” I asked.

“Yeah?”

“You know those two colleagues of mine, officers Wolfheart and Fangmeyer, the ones who were taken hostages a few days ago…probably the ones who contacted you about the video…”

“Yeah, sure!”

“For the show…can I please do a little…?”

 

…

 

He nodded in agreement, he liked my suggestion.

“I´m going to talk to them just in a minute, that´s a really good idea!”

 

Backstage, Channel 7 TV studio; 9:30PM:

 

I´ve been sitting here for about three hours by now, but I wasn´t alone, luckily. The show had progressed to the top five since quite a while already, we could follow it live on the screens in the backstage area. Gazelle really was taking her time with every single nominee, but the audience seemed to really enjoy it. Most of these guys really were popular actors, singers, presenters or even athletes, and all of them got even more attention than they normally get already.

The producer wasn´t joking with what he told me about this place either. All of the nominees had girls around them. Very beautiful girls. Very beautiful girls who weren´t shy of coming closer. Even talking to one of those other guy´s was not easy, a few of them really were busy over there. The few that I was talking to just said hello, shook my paw quite kindly and then got back to their couches. They obviously recognized me, but they weren´t really bothered. One of them was talking to me for a little longer, but he was not friendly. He told me that I do not really deserve to be on that list and that I shouldn´t be so proud about it. I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head in disbelief about that, but he seemed to be serious. Neither did I ever tell anybody that I was proud of it, nor did I insult him or did anybody else. I wasn´t even looking like I gave a shit about the ranks. He kept on complaining for a little while, but I just ignored his rude comments and sat down onto my own couch again, leaving him where he was and showing him my respect that way. I didn´t want to start a fight in here or something, and I didn´t want to upset him either. I guessed that he was just a little jealous at me and that was why he was this rude. “What a crazy world these guys are living in” I thought to myself.

 

A few minutes later I found out that the unfriendly tiger I was talking to actually got onto the second place of the list, after I had knocked him right off the top yesterday. That made a lot more sense now, he really was mad at me. He was the star of some exercise TV-program or something, if never heard of him before, but he seemed to be very popular among the women of this city.

 

The pretty girls were around our couch too, we actually had the most of the attractive canine and feline-ladies around us, but unlike Max and Daniel I was just sitting there eating blueberries and drinking coffee. I wasn´t bothered about them at all. A few of the vixens looked at me like they wanted to eat me as a whole, but I wasn´t letting them get any closer to me. I was winking at them from time to time, just for fun, and it got them absolutely crazy. My colleagues had no problems with their attention, predictably, but the closer our entrance on stage came, the less they were bothered about the girls.

“Hey Nick?” Fangmeyer asked me, just as the secondly placed tiger walked onto the stage, “Nervous already?”

“Nah, just a little. What about you?”

“I´m really excited actually! Our montage is very good and we´re all looking awesome in these uniforms!” he got it straight to the point.

Max nodded in agreement, “This is going to be so cool, my mom is going to be very proud of me!” he chuckled ironically.

He was right on that, we were indeed looking good. We were allowed by the Chief to wear our special ZPD-Ceremony uniforms tonight, which had a slightly more elegant blue than the normal ones and the golden ornaments decorating our shoulders. I would actually be lying when I told them, that I wasn´t excited about this. I really wanted to begin already, but I had to keep my cool for just a little bit longer.

“Got to agree” I told him with a proud little smile, “We are looking great tonight!”

 

POV Jennifer Wildeheart

 

Not only was I watching the show live, I was in the audience. Max and Daniel had gotten me a ticket for the show somehow, and I was not sitting anywhere but in the front row right now. It really was a great evening for me already, I couldn´t thank them enough for this.

Gazelle just had an interview with the third nominee on the list, and now one of her background dancers was joining her on the stage and waited for the applause to calm down. The tiger made a name of himself in some weird exercise TV-program that comes on every morning and they showed some footage and outtakes of that on the giant screens behind Gazelles couch before the interview began. She was asking him a few questions, just like she did with every other nominee before, but it wasn´t even slightly getting boring this evening, it was like addictive to listen. It was actually quite a funny conversation between them, because she knew him pretty well and she also knew a lot of interesting details about him that he couldn’t deny were true. He was quite a good sport, even about the more spicy and controversial questions she was asking him, but one of the last answers he gave really angered me a little:

“How do you feel about being kicked off the top like that, just before the voting ended?” Gazelle asked him, trying to sound not too offending.

“Well…luckily for him all of that hype in the last few days gave him a huge push, you know that ´cop and prisoner´ thing…it worked out well for him, and now it is like it is.”

“But he also caught and arrested all of the remaining prisoners all by himself afterwards…I wouldn´t just call that luck…” Gazelle reminded him with a cheeky smile and got a lot of support from the audience for that.

“Well, I guess he was just doing his job...I´m Not saying that he isn´t a bad police officer or something, he did his job pretty good I believe, but just like me he is just doing his work, I´m not quite sure what the big deal about that is…” he chuckled slightly cynically, “…it´s not like I´m doing nothing all day long either…” he added, truly meaning it like that.

“Maybe he can tell us that by himself later…” Gazelle supposed, to calm the situation down a little. She was not alone with that idea either.

“…I can´t deny that he is a good-looking guy as well…” the tiger tried defending his sympathy, but he already failed for me with saying those things about Nick earlier.

“…if I only had such a nice police uniform!” he joked.

I really hoped right now that Nick would notice and kick his ass for that later. He would have earned it.

“…but I grant him the win this year, I have to life with it anyways, don´t I?” he smiled at the audience.

He got a little bit of applause for that as well, but not from me. I couldn´t stand that guy anymore. Even Gazelle sensed that he really was a little jealous.

“Nick!” I thought to myself, ”…please stamp this guy into the ground with your performance!” I thought to myself, grinning a little in anticipation, “This is going to be so good!”

 

POV Nick

 

“Max, Daniel!” one of the assistants told us suddenly, “Prepare for your entrance please, you have about three minutes!”

Both of them lifted themselves out of the comfortable couch in excitement and followed her right away. The stressed out panther lady was directing the nominees for the whole evening already.

“Rock ´n´ Roll!” Daniel grinned at me.

“Wish us luck!” Max told me lowly.

I gave them a thumb up and a confident smile on the way, then they disappeared out of sight already. Just like that, it was about to begin. Finally.

 

About two minutes later, the tiger guy was coming from the stage and passed my couch on his way. The audience was still clapping for him.

“Have fun on the stage, kid!” he told me with a little chuckle, but he wasn´t looking like he was being ironic.

“Ouch!” I just commented that dryly. It noticeably annoyed him.  

“Nobody will ever remember you anyways…” he told me then dryly.

“Ouch!!! …that must hurt!” I smiled back at him with a faked painful expression, “You sound a little frustrated…is everything fine?” I asked in an over-acted way, “Do you want to talk about it, darling?”

“I´m telling you, for today you may be a hero…but in half a year…”

“Just to make it clear for your tiny, self-blinded mind” I suddenly told him a little more seriously, “I´m a police officer, a detective in most cases! I know that I don’t belong in this world and I know that I probably won´t be too famous in half a year anymore, but that never was my intention…so what about that?”

He just shook his head about that in disbelief. He wasn´t really getting my point I believed, he looked like hearing that was not making it any better for him.

“…and I´ve heard your friendly words about me on stage by the way” I added with a little wink, “I´ll think of you!”

There was a second filled with silence, before he found his voice again.

“I meant it just like I said it” he replied, not changing his expression, “No matter that you´re a police officer, or a detective, you don´t deserve to be here. Here is the place where the big players are, where the real stars are! The end, fox!”

 

_“Alright” I thought to myself, “That´s enough! You´re going to hear that again! You´re going to regret that!”_

 

“If you say so…” I told him, still in a noticeably faked-friendly and peaceful way, “…let´s see what your boss has to say about this then…” I told him, “She must know best about it, she is the host of the show…” I told him lowly but very intriguing.

 

“Officer Wilde?” I was interrupted carefully. It was the panther lady who waved me towards her.

“Yes please?” I answered, slowly taking my eyes off the tiger in the fancy white shirt.

“You should prepare for your entrance in the next few minutes!” she told me.

“Oh, yeah! Just a second!” I answered her in a friendly way. Then I turned my attention towards the jealous tiger once again.

“You´ll hear of me again, buddy!” I told him, before I left him alone where he was.

“Doubt it.”

“Wish me luck!”

“Going to need it” he commented, before he finally went on his way again, “This could go badly wrong for you, you got no experience with that at all!” was the last thing I´ve heard from him

 

“I wanna see your face when all of this is over!” I thought to myself with an evil little grin. He wouldn´t get that out of his head very quickly.

I just ignored his last sentence and went towards the assistant who waved me towards her.

“You know about the procedure?” she asked me once again.

I nodded confidently, I was the one who helped with working it out. I was perfectly confident right now.

“You´re entrance is in about two minutes” she began explaining.

The screen besides her showed me the stage where Max and Daniel were sitting on Gazelles couch and talking to her already.

“…just wait for this red light here to turn off and you´re good to go” she pointed out for me.

“Alright, got it! Thank you very much!”

“Good luck, Officer Wilde!” she smiled, “Hope you have fun out there!”

 

 


	26. Chapter 25 - The Star of the Show

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 25 – The Star of the Show

POV Jennifer

 

“Now” Gazelle interrupted the applause again. The audience, which obviously was dominated by the ladies, calmed down a little and waited for it with great excitement. I did too, but even I was about to get a little surprise as I found out soon later.

“…before we come to this year´s finale of ´the sexiest man alive´, I have a little surprise left for you!” she told us, pointing at the screens besides her with that, “Have fun!”

The video began and I wasn´t aware of that at all. That must have been the reason why they didn´t have any time this afternoon.

It showed Max and Daniel in their best police uniforms in one of the ZPD offices. They were happily smiling into the camera for a second, then they began talking.

“Hi” Max began, “My name is Max Wolfheart and this is my colleague, officer Daniel Fangmeyer” he introduced themselves.

The audience already began cheering, everybody knew about them off course.

“Yeah…” Daniel continued for him, “And we´re the blokes who hung on that high-ass building just two days ago!” he explained, coming a little closer to the camera while saying it. I knew that they were the born comedians, but what they did for this video really worked out brilliantly.

“…Not a nice experience, let me tell you!” Max interrupted him quickly.

The audience giggled happily about that and I just couldn´t stop myself from laughing either.

“…yeah…” Daniel found his lead again, “…but we´re not here to cry about it! We´re still alive and we didn´t even blink once because if that, right Max?”

“Yeah, no, we didn´t, obviously! Only foxes or maybe buffalos would cry about that! But we took it like real men, didn´t we?”

“Yeah” Daniel agreed with an unsure chuckle.

I loved that little video they made, and I was not alone with that. The audience really was enjoying it.

“Anyways, we´re here today to celebrate! The ZPD has done it!” Max continued with an over-acted enthusiastic move of his arms.

“Well…he has done it…” Daniel corrected.

“Yeah, he has done it…” Max agreed, “…but somehow, I´m happier about that than he is himself…I guess.”

“Why?”

“…because we finally can pay him back for being so mean on us every day!” he grinned.

“Since when is he mean to us?”

“Oh, shut up, kitten! Just let me finish!”

“…You know that he is probably going to kill us when this is over?”

“… … …well, yeah probably…but anyways…since most of them know who we´re talking about already, why don’t we just get to the point?”

“Good idea!” Daniel agreed, just before the shot changed to the scene of the night club where Nick arrested the drug dealers. I never knew this footage existed, but it really was awesome.

“You see?” Max commented, “There is me in the background!” he pointed out.

He just said that when Nick was in the focus of the picture and pouring the full bucket of water over his half naked, black pained, gorgeous body. I wouldn´t even have noticed him, if he didn’t say it.

That obviously was followed by some loud and excited noises from the audience, especially the girls where going crazy about it.

Nick unfolded and presented his ZPD badge to the guys on the table, where Cammy was clearly seen as well, and after that we saw his very cool move of knocking out the coyote with his finger gun, we saw Max and Daniel again.

“Damn, he surely knows how to crash a party!” Daniel said while ironically shaking his head in the video.

“Do you remember when she was paining him in those colors? That was a funny afternoon, wasn´t it?”

“That was brilliant! But he wouldn´t do that again I´m afraid…”

“But we´re talking about Nick, remember? It never gets boring with him!”

“Yeah, right! You have a point with that! …Wanna see what I found in the security footage?” Daniel then asked while showing him something on his phone. That video was on screen for us as well now, and I just couldn´t hide another wide grin at what I saw. The audience was going totally crazy around me.

“Nick?” somebody from my colleagues asked him, because was walking through one of the ZPD corridors completely naked, “Are those the new clothing guidelines?”

“Don’t even ask” he sighed with a chuckle, apparently totally unbothered about it. They weren´t even bothered to censor that video, and damn that was a good sight again. He seemed to be well equipped for a fox, he had a smooth way of moving about and his whole body was well shaped, not only his abdomen. I liked it the first time I saw it already, but now it somehow was even better.

“Is naturism-night today? Did I miss something?” someone else joked, when Nick just continued his way in the video.

“Ha, you wish! This is my special privilege for tonight!” he said ironically.

“Looking good though!” one of my female colleagues chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah…take your photos now” he waved it off, “That´s not going to happen again…”

“Such a show off!” another lady from that little group chuckled, “Just look at him…”

“Yeah, just look at him!” Max complained ironically, as they were shown in the video again.

“Got nothing to hide, has he? Look at all those muscles!” Daniel commented.

“That must be why he´s getting all the love from the girls!” Max joked, “The Chief would kick my ass if I tried that!”

Daniel put one of his paws around his neck in order to console him a little, but a second later they both grinned again. I couldn´t stop laughing at their amazing performance. The were still looking at the screen of the phone.

“Yeah, yeah…take your photos now!” the video of Nick in the hallway cut in once more, “…that is not going to happen again!” he told them dryly, before he walked out of the shot and the colleagues in the video kept on staring behind him in disbelief. Even Gazelle was watching that with great pleasure.

Then we saw Max and Daniel again, slightly shaking their heads while staring at Daniels phone. The video faded out with that and caused a big applause coming up again. Around me, they still where whistling, screaming and talking to each other in excitement. But when they finally calmed down again, it got even better.

“Should we show them more of that?” we heard Max voice again, now in a sharper and better sound quality, but without the video.

“Maybe later, what do you think?” Daniel answered, “I think he´s still eating blueberries backstage!”

“Should we make up some time for him in the meanwhile?” he asked.

Gazelle was looking to her left and to her right a little puzzled, but she wasn´t interrupting them, she was equally amused as we were.

“But we don´t belong here, we´re not even on the list!” Daniel reminded him.

“Who cares?” Max whispered back shamelessly, “Come on, there is a sigh saying: ´stage´!” he chuckled.

“Okay, let´s go!” Daniel agreed lowly, before they really walked up onto the stage a second later, both of them with a microphone in front of their mouth. They waved the crowd shortly, before the applause suddenly started hailing down on them. Even Gazelle was standing up from her couch now and shaking their paws one after another with a big smile on her face. She obviously knew they would be here, but for us it honestly was the best thing ever.

Gazelle offered them to sit down on the couch besides her, and they weren´t shy of doing that. They were looking good this evening as well, especially in their fine ceremony uniforms which they already had on in the video.

“Max Wolfheart and Daniel Fangmeyer, our bravest officers of the city, everybody!” Gazelle introduced them loudly and the audience got a little louder once again, “Nice to have you guys here!” she told them with great excitement.

“It´s a pleasure to be here!” Daniel answered with a little smile.

“Damn, you guys look good in those uniforms!” Gazelle stated loudly and got a lot of support from the audience for that.

“Thanks very much!” Max grinned happily.

It really was a pleasure for me to see those two up on stage with this much self-confidence. I felt really proud of them. The audience liked them even more than that second-placed tiger already, and they were by far less arrogant as well. They were just as likeable as always.

“First Question that bothers me” Gazelle began, “Was it really that relaxed up there, hanging on the roof of the Zootopia media-tower?” she asked with an ironic smile, because she wasn´t really believing them initially.

“No” Daniel grinned lightheartedly, “It was freaking terrifying!”

Everybody giggled a little about that bold confession.

“We just woke up there in the morning and nearly threw up because of the shock” Max explained, “It gets ten times worse when you try to look down…and that’s not a brilliant idea either, let me tell you!”

“I can believe that” Gazelle commented, “How long have you been up there until you finally got rescued?”

“About three hours I would say…” Max answered.

“Wow!” she whispered with a surprised expression, “That´s brave! I think I would have just fallen into unconsciousness!”

Max and Daniel just smiled proudly at the applause they were still getting from time to time.

“So, what do you think of our show tonight?” she asked then, to ease it up a little again, “Were you excited?”

“Yes, very!” Daniel answered, “Hanging out backstage is a lot of fun, especially with someone like Nick around” he added with a little grin.

“It must be a lot of fun working at the ZPD nowadays, isn´t it?” Gazelle asked with a chummy smile, referring to Nick as a colleague obviously.

“Well…sometimes it also can get a little boring” Max took over, “But on other days you get these golden moments, like the one you´ve seen in the video for example.”

“Oh, this is so exciting!” Gazelle said with a girly giggle, “But I want to talk to him about that personally, he´s got a lot to explain, doesn´t he?” she asked a little louder, “He has got a lot of details to spare!”

We all clapped and cheered in agreement, I wanted to know how Nick must feel right now so badly. He probably had no idea what´s coming.

“We didn´t want to hold you up for very much longer anyways” Daniel told us then, “We´re excited for ourselves, this is going to be a lot of fun!” he fired up the crowd, and that worked.

“I thank you two very much for coming tonight!” Gazelle told them quite kindly, “It´s been a great pleasure having you guys here, wasn´t it?” she asked the audience, which answered loudly.

“One last question, guys!” Gazelle smiled at them, as they already attempted to stand up from the couch again, “What´s he like as a colleague? Honestly! I want to ask you before I ask him about it myself?” she grinned.

“It´s really awesome working with Nick and Judy!” Daniel began, “They´re motivating, cool, friendly, full of ideas and full of power, nearly unstoppable as a team!”

“Like fire and ice!” Max continued, “They´re like a dash of energy, spreading good mood wherever they go! …well…except for prisoners, maybe!” he chuckled.

They got another warm little applause and a few laughs for that. Then they stood up from the couch and shook Gazelles paw once again one after another.

“Nicks a great guy and a great colleague! We´re so proud of him for doing this considering the circumstances!” Max told us with a confident smile.

“Yeah, and I wish you a lot of fun with witnessing it for yourself in just a few moments!” Daniel announced for the farewell, waving the audience one last time, “Have a good evening everybody!”

And with that they went towards the exit of the stage slowly, enjoying the rest of their applause, which noticable was a lot louder than what the others got before.

“Has the ZPD ever been more-sexy before?” Gazelle asked, after Max and Daniel had left the stage, “What a shame they weren´t nominated as well, isn´t it?” she asked, “What a great duo!”

I was the one who was clapping the loudest, obviously. I was really proud of them and they deserved it. It took nearly half a minute until the audience calmed down again a little, but then Gazelle interrupted us with her microphone again.

“Okay, guys!” she said, “This was a very good evening already, wasn´t it?”

“Fuck yeah it was!” I said loudly, but because of the applause I wasn´t to be heard anyways.

“Just one of them is left, and oh boy was that a good sight of him already!” she chuckled, “Not seeing that every day!” she said, before her hooves slowly raised to point at the screen once again

“…but as I was told, that was not everything we get to see of him today!” she announced, “Let´s see what else we got!”

With that, another video began.

“Hi” his calm and smooth voice appeared suddenly, just before the projectors faded in again and showed our conference room, where Nick was saying something loudly and it was followed by a lot of laughter from the colleagues afterwards. The chief was resting his face on his palms in annoyance and the fox himself was grinning sheepishly, as Judy nudged him a little with her elbows. We didn´t actually hear any sound from the video, but we still heard Nicks voice commenting it.

“…the name is Nick, but I´m fine with Officer Wilde as well. Chief Bogo prefers to tell just tell me ´Wilde´, which is my last name, coming after the one in the middle which I really hate; but the Chief is basically calling everybody by his last name. Anyways, since I´m told to tell you a little bit about me, this is my story, or let´s say: parts of it. Parts of my story. The Story of Nick Wilde…”

The video faded away slowly and a picture of Judy in her police uniform came up.

“She” his voice began again, “You probably know her anyways, and if not, you should get to know her! Like Max and Daniel just described it very accurately, she is the strongest source of energy the ZPD has at the moment, the best officer they ever had.”

Another huge applause broke loose as we noticed that he also was talking live to us, and he seemed to notice, because he paused for a little second. When he began again, he had a little chuckle in his voice.

“…yeah, I have to tell you a few words about them as well in a minute, because they´re actually the reason why I am here today, but more of that later. Let´s get back to the point. Judy is in an induced coma at the moment. There is no point in denying it. But her healing process is good, her room is next to mine and I can visit her every day. She had probably would have enjoyed seeing me here, but you´re getting to see that later darling, I promise!” he pointed out for her. That was followed by a warm little “ow” and some cheerful clapping from the audience.

“She” he got to his point again, “She is the reason why I´m a police officer today. She is the reason why my whole life is so much better right now than it was just about a year ago. She forced me to help her with solving the Nighthowlers-case back then, and that was the best thing that ever happened in my life if I´m honest.”

He sighed a little before he continued.

“…we´re still working as a team. Every day we get the hardest and most different tasks to solve from the Chief, and even if we have nothing more to do than just boring paperwork sometimes, I still enjoy being with her for every single second” he told us.

“A few days ago, on the evening we´ve arrested those prisoners again, she saved me from a tranquilizer dart that was shot at me by one of those polar bears, but she got hit by it therefore. She took the shot for me, basically, and soon afterwards she was knocked off her feet by one of them. That´s one of the reasons why they´re in prison right now by the way” he added with a little chuckle, “But watch for yourself and hear out the witnesses!”

The video showed an interview with my colleagues Snarlov and Higgins right now, and they were explaining quite detailed how Nick was finishing off the rest of the prisoners all by himself. We had a lot to laugh about that, they really weren´t passing on any details, even Nicks quotes seemed to be really on point.

“…then he said: ´if you really hurt her very badly, I´m not only making sure you´ll get f****d in the prison showers every day, I´ll do it myself!´” Snarlov told us excitedly, “That´s how mad he was at them! …and he had a reason!”

“Then he rammed the knife into the wall between the wolf´s legs and the tranquilizer right into his leg. He went a step back and watched him collapse right in front of him, then he simply turned around and went on his way outside again!” Higgins ended the story, “What a freaking hero that guy is!” he chuckled, before the projectors faded out again.

It hailed down loads of applause again after that was over.

“…well” Nick continued his little speech, “That´s probably a little over-exaggerated, I wouldn´t call myself a hero, but that´s what you get for doing that to her!” he clarified.

Again, he had to wait shortly until we calmed down a little.

“…but it´s not like I didn´t pay for that as well; I got one of my ribs fractured and I have a twenty-inch wound on my back. But that´s alright, the drugs are doing their job quite well…”

The video screens faded in for one last time, showing Nick walking through the ZPD-building with a smiling Judy on his shoulders. They were walking up to Daniel and Max who they met in the hallway just by chance as it seemed, but we didn´t get to hear any of their conversation. Just Nick´s voice right now.

“I have to apologize in advance to a few of you, I don´t want to sound like one of those assholes, but it just is like that: She is not the only one who likes me, I know about that, don’t worry! …By ´she´, I´m talking about the only woman in my whole life I ever had real feelings for, and I still do. She has a giant heart -not only for me, she is more than just fair, as I will explain to you later- and not only because of that there isn´t anybody who can even get close to her. She is the only one for me, that´s just like it is, I´m sorry!” he said, as the video slowly faded out again.

Then he chuckled a little more suddenly. “And when I just talk about being sorry: I´m sorry Mr. ´I think he was just doing his job´!” he told us then.

 

“Fuck yes, Nick!” I thought to myself, just as the biggest applause of this whole evening hailed down on him. Even Gazelle couldn´t hide a big grin anymore.

 

“…I´m sorry, Mr ´Nobody will ever remember you little fox you don’t belong here anyways´” he continued, “I´m sorry for knocking you off your well-earned spot at the top of the list like that…but I haven’t told you the best thing yet: I didn´t even know about this competition! I never even dreamed about being here.”

That also was followed by a lot of amused laughter.

“Good thing I know about it now, because this actually is a lot of fun!” he told us then, a little louder this time, just before he walked onto the stage with a mysterious little smile, “Good evening everybody!” he greeted us with his calm smile, and I nearly had to cover my ears because of all the girly screaming around me.

“Fuck yeah, what an entrance, Nick!” I thought to myself, and that was exactly what he heard from Gazelle a second later.

“What an entrance!” she said in amazement, “Officer Nick Wilde, this year´s well-earned winner of ´the sexiest man alive´ everybody!”

Nick wore his good police uniform as well, just like Max and Daniel did, and he also looked even better in that than he normally does. He was just standing there and waited for us to calm down a little, as he waited for Gazelle to stand up from her couch and shake his paws like she did with all the others before as well. He greeted her quite like a gentleman and then he followed her towards the couch, where they took a seat and waited for the applause to fade away finally.

“Just feel like at home!” Gazelle offered him for the beginning, “It´s a pleasure having you here!”  
“Thank you very much, my pleasure to be here! I had a great evening already!”

“Yeah?” Gazelle asked excitedly, “What do you think about your colleague´s performance?”

“That was -without a doubt- the best thing of this whole evening so far!” he answered in all honesty, “Although they´re not getting away with it that easily, I can guarantee you that!” he chuckled.

“I guess we really have to thank them for this, don´t we, ladies?” Gazelle chuckled back at him, “What a show off you are!” she giggled.

He was cool with that off course. Obviously, he wasn´t mad at her for saying that, but his answer couldn´t be more Nick-ish if it tried.

“Yeah, thanks a lot for that by the way…glad you found that footage” Nick sighed with an ironic expression.

“Oh, we´re glad about that too, don’t worry!” she told him with a big smile.

“…I´m just glad there are no security cameras in the other rooms as well… I bet you would find much more crazy stuff which is happening in that building sometimes!”

“Like being a nice guy and saving a prisoner from her heat?” Gazelle kept on asking with no mercy, and that was exactly what we liked to hear again.

“Guess what I was coming from in that footage…” he grinned confidently, and that made even me speechless, “…guess what happened to my police uniform while doing that…” he added, “Why would you think I´m running around like that?”

Not even Gazelle knew where to continue on that. She just stared at him like he was naked just in this second. I knew that Nick never had any problems with self-confidence, but in front of Zootopia´s biggest popstar, that was just another level of cool. That was legendary.

“…they told me you´d be very relaxed about this topic…” she confessed, “…I was underestimating it a little, as it seems…”

We all giggled a little at her reaction to his superior smile.

“Don’t tell me you wouldn´t have asked me about that anyways…” he chuckled.

Gazelle couldn´t help herself but grin widely as well.

“I probably would have, yeah…but I wanted to save the best things for the end, initially…”

“I´m here to answer everything once and for all” he clarified lightheartedly, “I´ve got nothing to hide…”

“Nothing?” she teased, referring to a certain, well known tradition of this show.

“Nothing.”

“So, what about that twenty-inch scar on your back?” she changed the topic for now.

He just nodded calmly, before he stood up from the couch again. Then he simply began undressing his upper body, accompanied by a lot of excited yelling from the other girls around me. First, he threw his uniform onto the couch behind him, then he opened the buttons of his white shirt. He slowly turned around during that, and therefore we got to see a good look on the plaster that was going across his whole, muscular back.

“We have a photo without the plasters somewhere…” Nick explained, just as that was thrown at the screens by the projectors.

“Ouch!” Gazelle found her words again, “That looks painful!”  
Nick just nodded a little, before he began dressing himself again.

“Not saying that every other job is easy, but even as a police officer you get injured sometimes…” Nick commented mercilessly, and the audience still remembered what the tiger said about him, soundly.

“He should have thought about it twice before he said that, shouldn´t he?” Gazelle asked him with a dirty grin, referring to that.

“Am I doing good as one of those arrogant ´big players´, he told me I was not one of?”

Silence. A big silence followed after he said that. But it was a good one.

“No, you´re not!” she giggled with a big grin, “And that actually makes it so nice to talk to you! This is brilliant!”

Now he smiled a little as well, that was exactly what he had intended to reach with that. But he just kept his quiet and shrugged his shoulders a little.

“And you really didn´t know about our show before?” Gazelle confronted him then, not sounding too offended naturally .

“No, I really haven’t. Neither did Max or Daniel know about it, we were told by another colleague of mine. Jennifer is her name and she even must be here tonight as well I believe!” he announced, just before he spotted me in the first row. I waved him shortly and with a proud little grin, it was nice of him to think about me. But they soon got back to their conversation again.

“You just won it within two days and with a great lead of over ten percent in the end!” Gazelle told him, “How does that feel?”

“That feels ridiculous!” he chuckled, “I´m a police officer, a detective in the most cases, as you just saw in that video… …I´ve never ever thought I would end up in something like this!” he explained.

“Are all police officers as buffed and sexy as you are?” she asked, to quickly get back to the more-spicy stuff again.

“I started working out after work because of Judy, because she wanted me to…and I have to be thankful for it if I´m honest, because it turned out to be pretty helpful in a few situations already…”

“Like in beating up two polar bears, two Jaguars and a Wolf?” Gazelle asked, to remind us of his fight again.

“Probably, but as I said before, that´s simply what you get when you´re doing that to her.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“And what did move you to help that vixen, who also is one of those prisoners I´ve heard?”

“That is the same answer as with the working out: Because Judy wanted me to. I would never have done it if she wasn´t asking me to.”

“Wow! Wow, wow, wow! What?”

“Yeah. She felt sorry for her.”  
“You have to explain that, please!”

Everybody was listening very carefully, I knew about it of course.

“Well…if you want to hear the simple truth: Police officers also are just animals and they also have hearts. I had it for myself this season, for the first time ever in my whole life, and I realized how bad that is, obviously…”

“That means you were in love?” she asked.

“Deeply in love, and I still am, as you probably can imagine. Judy and I were the best friends for nearly as long as I know her. We shared most of our evenings together, most of our day´s due to our jobs and everything was perfect, until the spring season happened this year. Then it got incredible.”

He let that sink in for a little while.

“…and when she realized what I had to go through, because of her, and when she found out that Cammy had it as well, because of me in this case, she asked me if I couldn´t just be nice and end her suffering for the sake of fairness” he began telling the story, “Cammy owns a little coffee shop near the ZPD, that´s why we knew her, and when I encountered her in that sex bar on the evening we arrested them, she got totally insane already.”

“No wonder when you´re walking around half naked all evening!” she joked to ease up the situation a little.

“She was tearing apart half of her prison cell, which is perfectly understandable to me, so with a bit of work, Judy finally got me to agree and do her the favor…” he sighed.

“What a gentleman!” she said with a dirty ironic smirk.

 

POV Nick

 

“Haha” I thought to myself in that moment, “…gentle…” I couldn´t hide a little grin because of that, but I didn´t say it, obviously.

“…and she really tore apart your entire uniform during that?”

“That´s the reason I was running around naked in the main building of Zootopia´s Police Department, yeah” I confirmed chuckling.

“This is kind of awesome, I have to confess!” Gazelle told me with an impressed expression “Not a story you hear every day!”  
“It did the trick though” he said while shrugging his shoulders, “She was calm as a lamb afterwards” he added with a mysterious little smile.

“I bet she´s not the only vixen who might be hopelessly in love with you right now” she chuckled, amused about my still very relaxed expression.

“Got to disappoint you, I´m sorry. That´s not going to change.”

“But you will tell us a few more details, won´t you?” she grinned at me sheepishly.

I couldn´t believe it at first, was she really talking about that? Was this normal or did she just go a little too far now? The audience still was listening with great interest and nobody seemed to be bothered about her asking something like that.

“Well…didn´t you see enough in that video already?” I asked with a little chuckle, “…they didn´t even blur anything.”

She just shrugged her shoulders a little. I was still stared at from all sides, they didn´t seemed to be satisfied with what they saw already.

“Is it really that important to know?” I asked after a short pause.

“You´re the SMA of this year, the more info we get, the happier we are!” she told me innocently, “Right girls?” Gazelle asked shamelessly, and she got a lot of support for that.

I just shook my head in disbelief a little, but I found that quite amusing actually.

“Come on, Nicky” she teased, “It can´t be too bad after what we´ve seen in that video already!”

“It´s really nothing I could be proud of, I was born like that. I find that not really important if you asked me…” I explained, “…but yeah, it´s easy for me to say that in my situation, I have to confess.”

“Really? Are you that confident about it?” she wanted to know with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah…” I shrugged, “…I really can´t complain on that matter.”

I gave that a few moments to sink in, but I wasn´t sure what I should think of their reactions. She just nodded a little, but she still seemed to be curious.

“Are you happy with that now?” I asked in a friendly way and with an unsure smile.

 

POV Max Wolfheart

 

“Ha, you see?” he chuckled, “Told you it would be fun having him on stage!”

“Just look at them!” I pointed out, referring to the backstage girls who where staring at the screens and fawning over him with big eyes.

“Well, they told me she would ask spicy questions, but that is going a little too far, isn´t it?”

“Maybe it´s a tradition of the show…” I wondered loudly.

“It actually is” the gray and white furred wolf lady besides me confirmed chuckling, “But they don´t force them to say it, obviously. Most of the SMA winners chicken out on that question, usually” she sighed, “They´re even betting about that every year…” she explained.

“Like…really?” Daniel asked in disbelieve loudly, nearly choking on his drink because of the sudden laughter that shook him. I couldn´t hide a grin as well.

She nodded.

“What do you think?” I asked her about her opinion a moment later.

“I think he say´s it, he surely got nothing to hide…” she grinned.

I just shrugged my shoulders a little.

“You seem a little nervous all over sudden, Max” Daniel teased me with a wide grin, “Are you scared of him saying it?”

“You think I´m scared of a fox on that matter?” I answered confidently.

“You seem to be a little nervous…” he continued teasing, the ladies where giggling besides me. I still shook my head.

Then we were interrupted by Gazelle again.

“Well Nicky…I suppose, since you haven´t even known about this show before, you probably are not aware of the little tradition we have in this show every year, sort of a thing where the girls can place their bets on…”

He just grinned at this, he found it equally weird as we did, noticeably.

“…first bet: Is he going to say it? Second one: who comes closest to what he says?” she explained for him and all the viewers.

“…still listening in great amusement” he chuckled calmly, “I have sort of an idea now…but I´m still not quite believing it.”

“We´re not forcing you to anything, just to make it clear…”

“No, it´s alright” he chuckled, “If that info makes you happy…”

Gazelle grinned a little again, because he was just so unbothered about it, “That info certainly would make a lot of us happy, just for the sake of fun…”

He shrugged his shoulders once more, waiting for her to continue.

“…I´ve written a number on my moderation sheet here, and I´m going to tell you this number now so you can get the idea. In your case, since our SMA is a fox this year, that number comes down to a 4.3” she announced.

 

“Are we doing math now?” I asked jokingly, but the girls around us just shook their heads.

“That´s the average size of a fox” the wolf lady told us with a chuckle.

Daniel and I nodded understandingly, still not believing what this show was all about really.

 

“Any ideas what that number can be?” Gazelle asked a Nick, who still seemed to feel pretty comfortable on that couch.

He simply nodded because he seemed to know about that measure.

“…and you really waited this whole evening to hear me tell you about my magic number?” he asked then, still amused.

“That´s actually the most important question of this evening” Gazelle chuckled, “That happens every year.”

“Really? How often do you get an answer to that question?” he asked with great interest.

“Not too often actually, most of them are not proud enough of what they have…”

“Well…” he finally sighed, making it really interesting therefore, “I wouldn´t have a problem with telling you that number…but I still not quite get the point of that! …does that make me a better person? I didn´t even do anything for that.”

 

“Come on, say it already!” the ladies backstage chuckled in excitement at the screens before them. Daniel and I couldn’t stop laughing about it, this was fantastically funny, even comical. Even on that, he wasn´t losing his cool.

“It probably wouldn´t make you a better person, but it would make it much more interesting than it is already. And the ladies would fawn over you even more, probably” Gazelle clarified with a wide grin. 

“But what if that is not what I want?” he asked, “What if I´m happy with the attention I have already? What if I do not care about what the ladies think of me?”

Still, everybody kept staring at him, wanting him to say it already. It really got a little tense among the watchers. Even we wanted to know it now, but Nick still had fun with teasing us a little.

“Oh, come on, Nicky!” Gazelle told him with an encouraging little smile, “Why don’t you let us have a little fun?”

“Alright” he sighed finally, “Whatever.”

 

“Now scared?” Daniel asked quickly, as another short pause appeared.

I still shook my head, it wouldn´t be that bad I believed. Why was I even bothered about it? He is a fox.

“I´ll laugh for half an hour if you pull a scared expression now!” he kept on teasing, but I just waved it off.

“Come on, Dan! He´s a fox, do you really think he can even get close to…”

 

“…I´ve never really measured it precisely or something, but there is a number it comes awfully close to…” he began slowly.

“Tell us” she encouraged him, “Straight away!”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah, just say it.”

“Seven” he finally stated dryly, and that shut everybody up for a second.

 

He didn´t look like he was joking, he rather just shrugged his shoulders while saying it. Knowing Nicks mimic and his way of saying it, it even sounded convincing. It did indeed shock me a little to hear that, but I tried my best not to show it. That was even slightly above the average of a wolf, which I just topped very slightly, and therefore I certainly was a little afraid of him now in that perspective, although I couldn´t really think of a situation where this could be relevant.

The other´s reactions were equally to the one of Gazelle.

“Wow” she just commented.

He shrugged his shoulders once again, still not knowing what the big deal was.

“…you really can´t complain about that, if that is true!”

“I have no reason to make up anything, it just is like that. I have no need to prove that to you either, if this would be the next thing you asked me” he chuckled, “I really don’t care if you believe me or not…” he added.

“…there probably would have been alternatives to becoming a police officer” Gazelle giggled in amusement about the reaction of the audience, and she got a lot of laughter for that bold statement as well.

He just smiled a little with yet another unbothered shrug of his shoulders.

“You really don´t seem to mind…”

“Hope you don´t mind if we can get back to more important topics now” he asked as an answer to that. He got a lot of laughter from the audience for that as well.

“Sorry to say it” Gazelle reminded him, “But this is sort of the most important topic for the girls. And this show basically is for girls!”

“But now you got the answer to that question, didn´t you?” he asked back with another little chuckle, “And I´m not here to brag with something I have no reason to be proud of.”

“But you´re undoubtedly the most attractive contestant we had on this show, isn´t he?” she asked.

 

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

 

At first, I was a little shocked as well when he said that, because that really was a lot above the average of his species, but now it was just amusing. I´ve never witnessed Nick so unbothered about something like this. He really wasn´t proud of it, and that made him even more likable. Like he predicted, the ladies where going absolutely crazy about it, but it was just obvious that he couldn´t be bothered.

Nevertheless, did I found myself being a little jealous about him. About his effect on the ladies of his kind. Just like Max, I tried my best not to show it, but I couldn´t really tell if it worked. We kept on listening though, that shut us up for a little while.

 

“So, about that fight two days ago…” Gazelle picked up another topic finally, “We´ve heard your colleagues talk about it in the video…”

He nodded.

“…how did you even know where you would find those prisoners?”

“From the vixen who handed herself in… and yeah, the one who was in heat because of me” he sighed before she could even say it herself.

“You think she did it because she was thankful?”

“No” he said while shaking his head, “Because she felt sorry about everything else that happened. The hostage taking of my colleagues Daniel and Max for example…she never wanted something this bad to happen. She didn´t even know about it I believe.”

“Have you been talking to the others already? The other prisoners I mean.”

“No, I haven’t. But they won´t be having fun during that, I can guarantee you that!” he chuckled.

“Yeah, your colleagues sounded like you were a little mad…”  
“A little mad? I was infuriated. There are not a lot of things that really piss me off, but try that, and that´s what you get.”

“Don’t mess with Nick Wilde?”  
“Don’t mess anybody! Just be nice and respectful, that´s everything that matters.”

“What a sentence for an ending!” she grinned, “I had a lot of fun tonight, thanks for being such a good sport! You really are a great personality, no doubt about it!”

“My pleasure!” he smiled, before he also stood up from the couch again, “I learned a lot today and I did have fun too!”

“Ladies and gentleman!” Gazelle got our attention for the last time today, “Nick Wilde, undoubtedly one of the hottest guys we´ve ever had!”

Nick just stood there and still shook his head a little at her words. But he wasn´t complaining, he stayed friendly and waved a little, before the projectors with our final montage of him faded in slowly. We´ve found his video footage from the ZPD training, from the shooting range he was practicing at, we´ve found him walking towards the Chief´s office with the black and gray color in his fur, and finally, we saw him entering his office door quickly after he was coming back from the privacy room. When the video faded out after that, the final applause kept on hailing down on him for more than half a minute.

 

POV Nick

 

I still was just standing here and being screamed at. They were going completely crazy about me, and it nearly felt a little scary. Thinking about what just happened didn´t make it better. I was talking to the freaking Gazelle, the biggest popstar of the city, for the first time ever, and we were mainly talking about my dick. How could this get any worse? I would hear that for the rest of my days probably. “Could I even get back to my job as a police officer?” I asked myself already, but I didn´t have a lot of time to think about it right now.

I kept my calm for now and continued smiling and waving, before I finally was done here. This was not a world for me, not at all. Maybe that tiger was right, I just didn´t belong here.

I shook Gazelles hooves in front of the audience and the cameras one last time, and then I went on my way to leave the stage slowly. They were still clapping for me when I was way out of sight already. It felt sort of good though, I couldn´t deny it, but there weren´t just upsides in all this.

My back was itching a little. At least, it got a lot calmer and much more-quiet very soon. Within seconds I felt my body relaxing from the stress, and that was nice.

But as soon as I entered the backstage area again, about twenty people were staring right at me with great excitement. It just wouldn´t end with all the attention I got. I still shook my head in disbelief, but I couldn´t hide a proud little smile.

“Oh boy” I thought to myself, “…this could get a long evening!”

Then, a pretty good idea spawned in my head, a good idea to pay them back a little. “I told them about it anyways, so why couldn´t I have a little fun as well?” I asked myself with an evil little grin. “Nothing is for free you freaks!”

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 26 - That is why

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 26 – That is why (POV Nick)

I gave the assistant panther lady a relaxed little grin as I entered the backstage area again, but she didn´t have anything to say or to complain about, luckily. I just wanted to get on that couch again and calm down for a few minutes.

Of course, Daniel and Max where grinning at me like there was no tomorrow, but I wasn´t mad at them anyways. The wolf and the lion still had the most of the backstage-girls around them, and they noticeably got even more excited when I arrived there again. The ladies were even pushing each other away to get a better view.

“What a great fucking performance!” Max greeted me excitedly.

“Thanks” I chuckled back, as I went around the fancy glass table and laid myself down onto the couch between them.

“You two weren´t bad either, your video was brilliant!” I stated, being honest with that.

“Glad you liked it, that was a lot of work!” Daniel smiled, “But this was your evening over all! Even the freaking Gazelle looked like she was in love with you a little” he said teasingly, because I was sighing about it in an overacted manner.

“Yeah, and the way you destroyed that tiger was epic!” Max commented, “…just look over there, he´s sitting all alone on his couch all over sudden!”

I just kept on shaking my head about all this with an ironic chuckle.

“You guys all are freaking crazy!” I sighed, also directed at the girls around us who kept on making selfies and photos with us in the background, “What did I get myself into again?” I asked ironically, before I sat up on the couch shortly afterwards. Lying was not very comfortable right now.

“I need to get back to the hospital soon, my back is starting to hurt again…” I told them, to make it clear immediately that I wouldn´t stay here all night.

“BJ to go?” Daniel asked with a big grin, referring to all the woman around us.

I just shook my head once more, “What do you think of me?” I asked in an obviously faked, ironic way.

“Damn, …really?” he asked, “But that is really relaxing, trust me!”

I couldn´t hide a little grin anymore. I believed I knew why they were talking about that.

“Didn´t I made my point clear about that already?” I chuckled.

“Come on, Mr. SMA!” Max told me, “Gotta life up to your title now, don´t you? At least tonight?”

“No, thank you, I don’t” I smiled back politely.

I was still stared at from all angles. The girls weren´t really bothered about us talking like that, it even seemed to be quite normal here.

Nevertheless, it felt like it was the perfect moment to take a little revenge for all their laughter earlier.

“Come on guy´s, really?” I asked them with a big smile suddenly, “You should know me a little already! I wasn´t telling the truth about that!” I laughed out with a wide grin, “You didn´t really believe that, did you?”

The reason I did that was because I wanted to find out about their reaction to that lie, and that was even more funny than their faces before. They both seemed a little relieved about hearing that, so it clearly bothered them.

“Damn Nick” I thought to myself, “I can be an evil bastard sometimes!”

Also, the girls seemed to be very confused right now, a little staggered even. I loved that situation, I just realized that I could have so much fun with that.

“Well…yeah…” Max stammered, a little staggered all over sudden, “It sounded… it even looked convincing!”

“So…you lied in front of the whole city about that?” Daniel asked, equally astonished about it.

I didn´t nod or did I shake my head, I just shrugged my shoulders and grinned a little wider.

“Damn…” Max grinned suddenly, not knowing what to say. He obviously was a little relieved that I said it.

“That worked so brilliantly!” Daniel confessed, “You surely are a good actor!”

“Thank you” I told him in satisfaction, not acting like I was ashamed about it.

“You two seem to be a little relieved all over sudden” I teased them now.

They just looked at each other very shortly, but that was enough for me to prove it and burst out into a big laughter, this time a real one. It nearly began aching in my stomach.

“Nick” Daniel confessed, “You really are a savage sometimes!”

“Hahaha, you really fell for it!” I continued my shaking laughter, to make it look more realistic. It just worked perfectly, that was the most fun I had all evening.

“You little fucker!” Max chuckled ironically, “I never believe a single word of you again!”  
“Really?” I asked, ambiguously once again, “…But you should! I´m not only telling lies” I grinned.

“I honestly feel really stupid right now!” Daniel confessed with a chuckle.

“That´s why he is the detective!” Max teased him, “…He is clever! We´re not, as it seems.”

“Yeah…” I agreed, “But I told you I´d get my revenge for all that, didn´t I?”

Both of them still nodded, obviously a little ashamed about it now.

“Yeah, you did.”

I lifted myself off of the couch again and slowly walked around the table.

“…and you did all that just for this one moment?” Daniel asked, still not quite believing it.

“Probably…” I grinned.

The girls around us still looked a little puzzled over all that, but it was about to get even better.

“What´s the average of a wolf?” I asked quite plainly, “About 6.5?”

“6.2” one of the Wolf ladies around our couch corrected with an amused giggle.

I just grinned at Max once more, I honestly wanted him to feel a little stupid about my little trick.

“Oh really, Nick?” he asked in slight annoyance.

“Your sigh of relieve earlier told me even more” I finished him off with an evil little smirk, “Be careful on messing with a fox my friend!” I added with a little wink.

“…excuse me for a second, got to comfort that tiger over there a little as well…I want to be fair to all of you…”

And with that, I simply left them alone where they were. Their faces where just priceless, like the literal meaning of “what the fuck?”. It had worked even better than I believed it would.

 

POV Daniel

 

“Goddammit! This guy is a genius!” I chuckled, still looking after him like all the others. Max obviously didn´t like it very much what Nick just told him in front of all the girls, but he just couldn´t do anything about it. Luckily. But he wasn´t that mad.

“That brings showing off to a totally new level” he chuckled then, “I´m not even mad about it, there must be a reason why they solve nearly every case they get! …Just look at him, how absolutely authentic that sounded!”

“That…” one of the beautiful vixens around us found her voice again, “…that was so sexy! I don´t care about his real size, that alone got me wet already!” she giggled. The other ladies just looked like they agreed with her.

“Wasn´t looking that bad in the video” another one of them chuckled.

“What a pity he´s not interested in that” Max commented it dryly, not caring about it anymore whatsoever, “…but I could help you with that if you want!”

 

POV Nick

“Leopold?” I asked him lowly, trying not to scare him out of his trance. He was sitting alone on his couch, had a drink in his paws and just stared at the ceiling.

“Huh?” he asked, before he noticed me. He wasn´t even looking as mad as I had expected it.

“I came to say sorry” I told him calmly, “It wasn´t quite fair what I said.”

He nodded a little.

“I´m sorry too” he confessed then, which surprised me a little, “I shouldn´t have said that either. I guess I really was just a little jealous…”

I gave him a little smile that said more than a thousand words. I was glad he changed his mind a little.

“I´m really not that proud about it” I told him, “I´m actually glad that this is about to be forgotten pretty soon again…”  
Now he chuckled a little. “After that performance of you?” he asked, “That´ll be remembered in forever! Even the freaking Gazelle seems to be in love with you, and I´ve never seen somebody who she´d looked at like that! And I know her for quite a while…”

“And even if…” I sighed chummily, “I do not profit from that, I´m not interested” I told him with a friendly little wink.

“So…you´re serious with that bunny?”

“More than serious.”

“Damn.”

“I have no reason to act like an asshole” I repeated myself with a little chuckle.

“That works even better than it´s intended to, isn´t it?”

I just shrugged my shoulders a little. “Being friendly is not my invention, and I wouldn´t blame you for using that as well!” I told him.

“Why are you so nice to me all over sudden?” he asked me then.

“Have I been not nice earlier?”

He thought about it for a second.

“Yeah…right…it was me who began with that, wasn´t it?”

I just nodded a little. “But I see no point in getting on with that fight, nobody profits from that.”

He nodded a little, and then he reached out his right paw for a quick fist-bump. I replied his gesture with a little smile.

“Better luck next year!” I wished him for the farewell with a competitive but friendly little smile.

“Good night, Mr. Seven!” he chuckled, as I went back to my original couch, “Enjoy your stay!”

I still grinned a little because that, before I arrived the others again.

“What did he say?” one of the ladies asked me with great interest, “Is he still mad?”

“No, he´s not, actually. He apologized” I said with a little shrug, “Just like I did.”

She nodded with an impressed expression.

“What did you apologize for?” Daniel wanted to know, “For showing off your detective skills?”

“Are you guys mad about that now?” I chuckled with a big smile.

“Mad about what?” asked us a still very well-tempered Gazelle all over sudden, who just joined our couch right after coming from the stage.

Now, it were Max and Daniel who suddenly grinned very widely, predictably. But I wasn´t scared because of that, naturally.

“They´re a little mad because I just took revenge for the video they showed!” I told her, before they had a chance to stop me.

“That sounds good, I wanna hear that!” she chuckled, before she took a seat between Max and Daniel on the couch. She wasn´t even hesitating for a single second.

“Uhm…” Max stuttered, and I nearly fainted from laughter about their reaction.

“Seems to have worked out quite well for him, hasn´t it?” Gazelle teased them mercilessly, because Daniel still looked a little ashamed about it too.

“Nick, I hate you!” Max commented that dryly, because I still wasn´t getting it together.

“Explain it please!” Gazelle begged.

“He´s even better as an actor than as a detective!” Daniel told her then very dryly, “That worked out so well for him!”

“What did he act about?”  
“What do you think he acted about?” Max asked ironically, “He just told everybody that lie just to find out about our reactions afterwards! And that told him more than a thousand words!”

Now Gazelle looked equally shocked as all the others have when I told them.

“What? Really?” she asked.

“That´s why he´s so good as a detective. He´s outfoxing people wherever he goes just because he has fun with that!”

“Wow!” she grinned, “That is good!” she confessed, looking at me now, “That is really good!”

I just kept on smiling mischievously.

“You sneaky little fox!” she giggled.

“At least I must not feel that bad about it anymore” Max added to that, and everybody was chuckling about it a little. Then, the others stared at me too. Just at me.

Probably because I still pulled off that mischievous smile again, it wasn´t easy to hide it anymore.

“But that video footage was not faked or edited, was it?” Gazelle asked then, and she had a good point with that.

Their expressions now where priceless.

“That´s what makes a good act a brilliant one” I now told them with a lot of self-confidence, and that seemed to be enough.

Daniel was the first one to get it, seeing his expression change again was more than just funny. It also was utterly satisfying because it worked so well.

“You weren´t lying in the show, where you?” he asked then.

“Nope” I confirmed with a wide grin, shaking my head, “I just acted like I was lying. Sorry to burst your bubble once again” I told them, hardly trying not to start laughing again, but it didn’t work. I never thought I could have so much fun with this.

There was a big pause before they found their words again, I was still laughing my ass off.

“You little fucker!” Max yelled out, “Why would you…? What!?”

The others where laughing loudly as well now, but Max and Daniel were just shaking their heads. Max took another sip of his drink which he had standing on the table before him. I felt a little bad for them, but I would let it be with that anyways right now.

 

POV Max

 

The alcohol was running down my throat, and that felt satisfying right now. I couldn´t quite look him in the eyes after that. That hurt more than I thought it would.

“Remember when Daniel asked ´since when is he mean to us´ in the video?” Nick asked with a little chuckle, after he calmed down from his laughter.

“Yeah, yeah…” I told him with a big sigh.

“Scared now, Max?” Daniel asked lightheartedly.

“Shut up, Kitten!” he chuckled back ironically.

“Come on, guy´s! It´s not that important, is it?” Nick asked, “I didn´t mean it like that, I just wanted to take a little revenge! Who cares about that anyways?”

“You´ve just heard it yourself who cares about that” Daniel chuckled, referring to everybody standing around us and the whole audience half an hour ago.

“Just get over it, I´m not trying to humble you or anything. I wasn´t the one who started that topic, and from my point of view, we don´t have to bring up that topic ever again” I explained.

We nodded a little and that was followed by an awkward little pause of silence.

“Sound´s fair to me” Gazelle suddenly chuckled in great amusement, before she simply grabbed my glass of vodka and took a sip as well.

“Hey!” I chuckled, as she put the glass back down again, “I need that alcohol right now!”

She just grinned at me mischievously, she wasn´t bothered about my ironic complaining at all.

“I just picked that up from the buffet, now I have to go and get another one!”

“That is good!” she stated, “bring me another one of those as well, please!” she chuckled.

I dumbfoundedly kept on staring at her for a little moment. But my mood got a lot better again already. I wasn´t really mad at her of course.

 

I just recognized that Nick stretched his back a little again and pulled a painful expression during that. He still seemed to be affected by the pain of the wound on his back, and that was not unlikely. He really looked like he was done for this evening, and we couldn´t blame him for that of course. I was lucky he could even be here today.

“Alright, guy´s” he announced soon later, “That´s it for me today, I wish you a good night!”

“Good night, Nicky!” Gazelle waved him, and so did the others.

“Sleep well, Detective!” I chuckled for the farewell.

“Have fun with that picture in your head” he said with a little wink.

“Oh, I will, don´t worry!” I joked.

“Be careful not to get abducted out there!” Daniel told him ironically.

He just winked us one last time, then he went on his way. Just like that, he simply left us alone here. Alone with Gazelle and all the other beautiful girls. Somehow, I wasn´t too mad about it anymore. Daniel seemed a little more relaxed as well now.

 

“Ouch!” I interrupted the short silence confidently, which appeared for a few seconds after he left us. They all started giggling happily.

“Look at the poor Leonard over there!” Gazelle commented with a faked concerned tone, “Still seems to be a little mad about it…”

“Nick apologized to him already” Daniel let her know, “And he did too, as Nick told us.”

“He is a good guy, isn´t he?”

“Well yeah…mostly…” I commented dryly.

“Oh, come on, Maxie!” she chuckled, “I´m sure he didn´t mean it like that…it´s really just a stupid girls topic…”

 

POV Nick

 

It took me nearly ten minutes to even get out of the backstage area. I was talking to all the other nominees, was taking photos with them and shook the paws of about a hundred people, before I finally reached the corridor that led me out of the building. The only thing I really wanted right now was getting back to the hospital, another set of painkillers and seeing Judy again. But it shouldn´t be as easy as I´d hoped. The whole street was surrounded by the press people, by dozens of supposed fans, and predictably they were all just waiting for me.

Right in front of the entrance in noticed Jennifer, still wearing her police outfit, just like she had in the audience.

“Hey there, Nicky!” she smiled, “How are you? I was just about to join you in there…”  
I just sighed with a little smile while taking a short look at the totally excited people outside the door behind her.

“Guess you have go get through that as well right now” she chuckled.

“My back is aching” I mumbled, “And I don’t want to answer stupid questions anymore…”

“What kind of stupid questions?” she teased me with a dirty little smile.

I just gave her an evil look for that.

“I´m just kidding” she chuckled, “I got my police car outside, I can bring you to the hospital if you want…”

“Yes please!” I told her, actually really thankfully about that offer. I would have to call a taxi otherwise.

With her on my side, I had a reason to leave this place very soon, because I must not let her wait for me. At least I hoped so, maybe that was believable.

Three steps out of the door and we got stopped completely.

“Officer Wilde!” I was screamed at, “How do you feel about the show…” it began, and it took forever as it felt like. We were barely moving.

 

POV Max

 

This night was totally crazy. Not necessarily a bad one, but just surreal on so many levels. First, we were on stage, then we had a great time watching Nick talking to Gazelle, got a lot of attention from the beautiful girls backstage, and now we were talking to the biggest Popstar of the City like she was a very close friend of ours. She actually seemed to quite enjoy our company. I always thought she would be one of the type who just left the building after a show and headed home into privacy. I thought that she wouldn´t even look at us once more after the show was over. It turned out to be the exact opposite of that. She even stayed with us when the backstage girls started leaving the couch very slowly.

There were quite a few SMA nominees left in the backstage area, talking in little groups, eating from the still freshly cooked buffet and drinking alcohol from fancy glasses. It actually was quite a nice and relaxing atmosphere. A few minutes after Nick had left us, the moose, who was the producer of this show, joined us at our couch for a second and thanked us for our visit and the great show we pulled off. He was a little sad that he couldn´t meet Nick once again, but when we told him that he wanted to go back to the hospital, he just waved it off with an understanding little smile and left us alone soon afterwards again. He also headed for the other nominees and talked to them for a while.

“You have a lot of fun with presenting this show, don´t you?” I asked Gazelle quite plainly after a short pause of silence. She wasn´t really mad at me for asking that.

“I do!” she confirmed, “This is so interesting for me! Not only because of the good talks, also because I´m not the middle point all the time…”

“That makes a lot of sense!” Daniel agreed, “Nick got pretty annoyed by that in just a few days…”

“It does get pretty annoying when they look at you like everything you do is pure gold wherever you go” she said, “I really miss being treated like just a normal animal!”

“Just ask me” I joked, “I got to endure this childish lion all day long!”

“Who do you call childish, Maxie MC average?” he asked back with a wide grin.

I really was a little annoyed by him bringing up that topic once again, but Gazelle still found our bickering really funny. She nearly choked on her drink because of the laughter that shook her.  

 

“I like you two!” she later told us with a little giggle, “You´re just messed up and likable enough to be interesting!”

 

POV Nick

 

“Thanks a lot, Jenny!” I told her gratefully, after I finally got into the co-driver´s side of her police car and she started the engine.

“That´s no problem!” she chuckled, carefully maneuvering through the loads of people who have been following us, “Thank you so much for doing this!”

“For doing what? Talking about my dick?” I joked dryly.

She couldn´t hide a little laughter because of that, but she was blushing a little also.

“For coming here in general I mean…” she clarified with a little chuckle.

I just nodded with a consoled little smile.   
“You´ve had enough of all this, haven´t you?” she asked me then, “You don´t seem to enjoy all the attention of the press…”

“Not really, no. It feels like I can never go anywhere again.”

“Nah…I think that calms down again someday. And when Judy gets back up on her feet next week, that will change a lot of your current situation also, won´t it?”

“Guess you´re right” I confirmed with a little sigh, “I really miss her! My life seems to make no sense without her…”

“That day will come a lot sooner than you think right now, believe me!” she ensured with a warm smile.

“Hopefully.”

That was followed by a little pause. I didn´t really have anything more to say right now. She kind of had, but she wasn´t sure of telling me, as it seemed.

“…Honestly, I´m a little jealous of what you got there” she told me then, “Not about her being with you, about how well you two get along together, how strong you are as a team…”

“She is the counterpart that´s always been missing in my life before” I told her, “I never thought I would find someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with, but I just got taught better in such a short period of time. You really never know when it hits you.”

“But it all feels so…you know…unreachable…”

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“It seems to be impossible to…”

“Yeah, I´ve heard what you said, but why? Why do you think like that? What makes you think that nobody would want you?” I asked in all honesty.

“…you´re surely not ugly, far from it, and you´re very funny too! What more could a bloke want from a girl? And you´re a police officer, so you´re one of the most awesome people from this city!”

She noticeably was a little flattered by me giving her those compliments, but she still wasn´t sure about it.

“But I feel like I´m a bit of a bore. You and Judy, you´re always out there, doing crazy and brilliant things every day, undercover work and all that stuff. Even the research I did with Judy was a lot of fun. You have so much to talk about, so many great moments…”

“Jenny…” I calmed her down, “…you´re a medic, you´re talking to lots of criminals and dangerous prisoners every day. You´re full of little secrets, you can keep your cool when it´s needed, you were the witness of a freaking hostage taking…what else do you need? I wouldn’t call that boring if you asked me!”

“But your life seems to be so…well…perfect compared to mine…”

“My life was not always perfect, and even right now I have some issues. Did I ever tell you about my life before I became a police officer?”

“No, you didn´t, I just heard that Judy forced you to help her with the nighthowlers-case somehow…”

“Exactly. There is a reason why I don´t talk about it too often, because I´m not really proud of my younger days.”  
“Really?”

“That’s what I meant when I said that I am her counterpart. I was earning money with methods I wouldn´t exactly call perfectly legal. I have been on the other side of the law as well. Judy managed to rip me out of those miserable days, and that just using an orange little plastic carrot pen that has a little microphone inside it…” I told her.

“Wow, really?”

“That´s why I´m here right now.”

That was followed by a little silence once again.

“Is that why you´re this good at reading minds?” she asked then, “Because you know what or how a criminal -or somebody with a little secret- would think?”

“You mean like that one last question that you´re a little too shy to ask me, but you wanted the answer to since we closed the car door´s behind us?” I asked her with a big smile, although it was not very hard to find that out after what happened in the show earlier.

“What question?” she asked with an ironic little smirk, just as she brought the car to a halt in front of the hospital entrance.

I just gave her that mischievous little smile once again, that told her all she needed to know, probably. Then I opened the door on my side.

“Good night, Jennifer” I told her with a little wink, “Thanks for the lift!”

“Good night, Nicky, see you later!” she grinned behind me, before I closed the door gently, “Sleep well, Mr. SMA!”

 

I wasn´t alone in front of the hospital, even now at nearly one o´clock in the morning. Even here the reporters where waiting for me, anticipating that I would come back to this place tonight. Getting into the building unseen wasn´t really possible, they were waiting exactly in front of the entrance, so I just sighed a little and went for it with that. There was no other way than facing it once again, although that would probably cost me the rest of my nerves. What a fucking night.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 27 - Just one topic

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 27 – Just one topic

POV Nick

„Hello, Chester“ I greeted him dryly, as I calmly took a seat on the other side of the table. The gray wolf didn´t exactly look like he was anticipating for this interrogation with me, but that was not the point anyways. I was anticipating it though. I was bored to death in my hospital room, it would still take Judy two more days to wake up, and therefore I decided to head for Tundratown and start with the interrogations already.

“Look who came to say hello” he joked, “How nice of you, what an honor to have you here, officer Wilde!”

I knew I would hear something like this today, and that was why I totally kept my cool about it. I didn´t even react, not even my expression changed, not for a tiny little but.

I opened the case file I had put down onto the table and checked the first page shortly.

“What was your plan? Why were you hiding in the place we´d expected you to be in? Was there a tactic in that?”

He didn´t know an answer to that, or he didn´t want to tell me, so I continued.

“If you knew that Cammy would hand herself in and tell us about this place, why didn´t you leave the city?” I continued with my questions.

“Where is she by the way? Did you set her free because of that?” he asked, totally ignoring the other topic.

“I´m the one to ask about the details.”  
“Ah, I bet she´s not in jail because you´ve fucked her and quite enjoyed it, am I right?” he teased me, and he really thought he could annoy me with that.

I just shook my head with a calm little sigh.

“You have a pretty big mouth for someone who nearly lost his balls by a bayonet a few days ago…” I told him, and that on the other hand did annoy him a lot. Now he was silent all over sudden.

“Let me tell you a few more things, before you make yourself look even more like an idiot. Cammy is not in Tundratown, because she is save from you idiots that way. She stayed in the city center and she will also be punished for what she did, although that´s by far less then what you guys get. She told us where you were hiding, and that made it much easier to find you.”  
He didn´t like to hear that, obviously, but I just ignored it.

“Next thing” I continued, “This isn´t about Cammy. It´s also not about me or my appearance, it´s not about your pathetic gangster image or your extraordinarily bad shootings skills, it´s about your coward action of hiding in the dark and attacking a bunny with tranquilizer darts and then hurting her like that. I´m aware that you´re not the one who physically did it, but nevertheless, I want to know the reason for all this.”

He still didn´t want to answer me that question as it looked like. Instead he though it was a good idea to annoy me a little more.

“Are you mad because of the little cut on your back?” he asked with a faked concerned voice.

“You know that you can´t tease me with that?” I asked him dryly, “It doesn´t make your situation any better either, I´ve seen how tough and manly you were on that evening, there is no need to prove anything with cool patters right now. Why don’t you save the last bit of honor I have left for you?”

“You think it impresses me when you keep on showing off?” he asked back, feeling like an adult talking to a child. He looked just pathetic.

“I´m not showing off. Tell me what I want to know and you can get back to your cell.”

“I have all the time in the world. How´s your back?”

“Good enough to humble you even more. But that´s still not the point. You´re completely delusional as it seems…you don´t even remember it, do you?”

“You have no idea about the people I have to do with, that´s far out of your league” he chuckled, “Yeah, you maybe are the big hero now, but that doesn´t really bother me, pal…”

“What a bunch of bullshit” I told him with a deep sigh, because he really was believing that, “You´re a little clown, acting like a big name, and it´s properly, properly embarrassing.”

“Talking about bullshit…what´s it like being endowed like that?” he changed the topic once again.

That made even me smile a little right now.

“Interesting…very interesting. If that´s all you´re concerned about…” I chuckled, without another word about it.

“No, but really! How does that work between you and…”

“You want to see how that works?” I asked, “You want a demonstration of that?” I asked him with a very intriguing look.

“No, not really.”

“Then shut up and answer my questions, because I´m not the one who is tied onto a metal table. I can move freely in the whole room.”

“I guess that´s not even allowed, you´re not allowed to threaten me with something like that” he told me dogmatically.

“Why don´t you ask that coyote if that is allowed or not?” I asked him in return, just to find out about his reaction, “Why don’t you ask him what happened when he told me that? Because he cried like a little bitch afterwards” I told him calmly, but with still a lot of meaning and power in my voice, “Pretty much like I would expect him from a mental teenager like you…” I finished him off.

I finally had a moment of silence after that.

“…where is the gangster gone all over sudden?” I asked ironically, “Where are the clever words now?”

“You´re one fucked up police officer” he commented while shaking his head a little.

“And you´re a giant idiot” I let him know while ironically shaking my head, before I closed the case file I had laying in front of me. I stood up from my chair and left him there.

“You still feel like a winner here, don’t you?”

“And you are really proud of yourself, aren’t you?”

“First of all: No, I´m not. Secondly: that has nothing to do with anything. I´ll tell you this fact one last time: You get at least ten years of jailtime for what you did. Not talking about it does not make it any better, just the opposite is the case. To make it clear: You already lost this! You already lost when you threatened Cammy to stay in the old youth club where I wrecked you. Wake the fuck up and start talking about it, otherwise I´ll just leave you here right now and watch you crying for half an hour.”

“I´d be grateful if you would leave already” he told me with an annoyed and slightly crackling voice.

“You know…” I asked, before I went on my way again, “Nothing is more embarrassing than a looser who can´t see that he lost already.”

He didn’t have anything clever to reply on that anymore.

“Have fun in the prison showers” I wished him finally, before the door of the interrogation room was opened for me and I left him sitting there.

There were standing nearly ten officers from Tundratown on the other side of the window and watched me very carefully. When I closed the door behind me, I even got applause from them.

“Wow” the Zebra lady, who was responsible for the interrogation rooms here, told me with an amazed grin, “That was impressive!”

“Thank you.”

The others also were looking at me like I just had invented the fire. I felt like I was their great teacher or something.

“You call a spade a spade if you have to, don´t you?” somebody else joked.

“Makes things a lot shorter and easier” I chuckled, “…but I see no point in talking to him any longer…”

“He is crying by the way” somebody else pointed out for me, pointing at the windows with his head. He was right, the wolf looked quite depressive all over sudden.

“Was I too mean to him?” I asked ironically, “Oh wait, no, I was not…why isn´t he laying on the table with his head?”

“You´ve destroyed him completely with that” somebody else chuckled.

“He nearly destroyed me…or they did, to be more accurately” I explained, “And I even offered him twice to tell me about the details already…”

I picked up the case-file of the next prisoners and checked their name quickly. It was Victoria, and I signalized to the chief of this department that he could bring her in when she was ready.

“Officer Wilde?” I was asked by one of the colleagues suddenly. She was a lioness, and she also belonged to the staff of this department.

“Yeah?”

She showed me a freshly printed picture from the security cameras of the interrogation room. It showed me reading his case file with a quite unbothered expression. Her pleading face made me smile a little already.

“Could I get an autograph from you please? Nobody will ever believe me that!” she explained herself.

Since I had a pencil sticking on my clipboard anyways, that was not a big deal for me, obviously.

“Oh my god, this is so hot! Thank you so much!”

I wasn´t the only one who chuckled a little about that.

“I´m very sorry for bothering you!”

“Don’t worry” I smiled back, “Nothing to be sorry for.”

The all kept on watching me with big eyes, but I didn´t let that stress me. I enjoyed their attention a little bit, certainly.

“Am I allowed to ask another little question?” she asked then, because she had realized just how normal I was.

“Yeah, why not?” I asked, still reading the details on Victoria´s front page of the case-file.

“Did you really say ´That´ to the Wolf, before you knocked him out?”

“You mean what Officer Higgins said in the video two days ago?”

The all nodded.

“Yeah…I probably did” I chuckled, “I really was infuriated…which doesn´t happen too often. But when it does, that is what it looks like…”

“And you really knocked out two polar bears with your bare firsts?”

“Believe me or not, I did.”

“How?”

“The place was not lit very well. I was angry, and I am training with a bunny that could easily outrun me anytime she likes to…that paid of a little as it seems.”

“And how did you ignore the pain in your back?”

“Adrenaline…I guess?”

“Damn…what a story…”

“That all sounds a little too good to be true if you ask” some other male colleague said suddenly, “No offense, but it just does” he chuckled.

“I have no need to make up anything…” I told them while going for the interrogation room once again. Victoria was already sitting at the table where Chester was a few minutes ago, “…and I´m not here to brag either. I want answers.”

With that I went into the interrogation room and took a seat at the table again.

I was greeted by a widely grinning and amused Jaguar.

“Victoria” I greeted her, equally dryly as I did with her ancestor.

“Hi sexy!” she greeted back with a girly giggle.

“If you take me seriously right now, I´m going to do that too” I explained without changing my expression, staring right into her eyes, “Let´s see if you´re smarter than Chester…”

“How is your back, Mr. SMA?” she asked, totally missing the point already.

“My back is fine, don´t worry. Do you want to tell me something about your plans on that evening? I don´t know, maybe just for the sake of getting a milder punishment from the judges?”

“What do I get if I tell you about that?” she asked with a big smile, teasingly licking her lips afterwards.

I just sighed a little, “I did just tell you what you could get: Maybe a few years off of your prison time.”

“Isn´t there anything better you have to offer?” she wanted to know.

“There is no point in talking to any of you, is there?” I asked, to end it as quickly as it had begun, “You have a deal with somebody…?”

“Honestly, where you serious when Gazelle asked you about your length?” she grinned, “Because that´d be a lot for a fox! I´m really curious!”

“I wish you a nice stay here” I told her with a dry little smirk, just before I stood up again, took my clipboard with me and left the room without another word.

When I got up the stairs again, I was stared at once more from all sides. It slowly but surely began to annoy me. I already regret talking about it in that stupid show. They all looked like that was the last thing they wanted to know in their lives. I really want that to go away right now.

“Come on, really!?” I asked.

A few of them began chuckling a little.

“Told you it sounds a little unbelievable…” the bloke from earlier stated.

I sighed once again. “Once and for all: I didn´t tell a single word of a lie in that show! I know I´m a physical monster of my species, it just is like that! Can we all forget about it now, please?” I asked, before I took a quick look at the other clipboards in front of me.

“Seriously?” somebody asked, still not believing it.

“Don´t tell me you want me to prove you that!”

“Yes please” one of the other female colleagues giggled.

I just shook my head with a little sigh and picked up all the other case files. I had enough of the interrogations for today and I didn´t want to stand through all that other bullshit any longer either. My back was still stressing, and that was not the only thing that was getting on my nerves.

“Are you leaving already?” the chief inspector asked me a little puzzled.

“Yeah, that´s pretty much a dead end” I let him know, “But thank you very much for your help with the prisoners!”

He shook my paw shortly.

“It was an honor, detective!” he told me then.

“Have a good day, guy´s” I quickly wished the other officers, before I straightly went on my way again so nobody could follow me. That worked quite well actually, because not even two minutes later I was standing outside of the building once again. I got into our police-car and drove straight back to the hospital.

The healing process of my back went on slowly, but it still was a little stressful without the painkillers. The life outside was pretty exhausting as well all over sudden, I was recognized everywhere I was going. And there was the lack of love, which I always got from her. Everything felt just boring and pointless without her. The only thing I wanted right now was Judy to wake up again, that would make anything else completely irrelevant.

 

Just when I arrived at the hospital again, I saw the next reporter who probably was waiting only for me outside the building. She was that vixen who I met in that sex bar the first time, I recognized her immediately, and it was pretty obvious what she wanted.

After I had parked the car, I simply went for the entrance again, I had no alternatives anyways.

“Officer Wilde” she stopped me, which was predictable.

“Yeah” I sighed, stopping besides her and turning my head towards her slowly.

“Have you got a few spare minutes to answer some questions for the SMA-conclusion of this year?”

“Conclusion?” I asked with a tired little smirk, “I wonder what that will be about…”

“Just your thoughts about the show…”

“Well…Yeah! I am so proud of myself!” I told her sarcastically.

She didn´t quite know how she should react to that, but I didn´t care about it at all. I was so sick of it already.

“…well, that answer was a little unexpected” she confessed with an unsure chuckle.

“Really? Didn´t you witness for yourself how much of a show off I was in the night club already? I was bragging all the time basically, I couldn´t wait to get my shirt off, didn´t you notice?”

“N-no…” she stammered, “I mean…”

I knew it wasn´t quite fair to be so mean on her, but I couldn´t help myself, I enjoyed that far too much right now.

But then she surprised me a little.

“No, I was busy flirting with you, not knowing it was you. There is no point in denying it, is there?” she asked, a little sore as well right now.

I shook my head with a little chuckle.

“It´s quite obvious what you want, yeah.”

“So, what do I want?” she asked dogmatically.

“You obviously want to ask me about my work routine at the ZPD, about what it feels like when your partner is in an induced coma and what I thought of Max´s and Daniel´s great performance in the show” I acted with faked enthusiasm, “Just the normal things the people want to know in a show like that…”

She got it, obviously, and now she felt even more stupid.

“Damn…this police officer really can be a mean bastard!” I spoke out loudly what her thoughts must be right now, but her mad looking face wasn´t stopping me, “But let me tell you, what you really want: You want the same treatment which Cammy got, probably also to find out if I was lying about my dick or not, but mostly to brag about it later” I told her the truth in words, looking her right in the eyes while saying it, “…did you really think I don´t know about that? You wanted that in the sex bar already, even when you didn´t know it was me. To make it simple: Forget it, it´s not going to happen. No matter what else you will say or do. I just tell you one thing: I didn´t say a single word of a lie in the show. Why would I? And I´m sure you saw that video too. It just is like that, the end.”

She looked quite dumbfounded now, but that was exactly what I wanted.

“What happened in the sex bar was the closest you will ever get to me, no matter what else you try. Any more questions for your important conclusion?”

That was followed by a little pause, in which I just began grinning a tiny little bit, just to take away every tiny bit of hope she had left.

“No more questions? Good!  …Now excuse me, I need some more painkillers. Have a good day.”

With that, I left her where she was and entered the building through the spinning doors. Through the entrance hall I went towards the elevators, got onto my level of the building and headed straight for the room Judy was still sleeping in. She was the only thing I wanted to see right now.

Before I even reached the door, I nearly ran into Suzanne, who I haven´t seen anymore since a few days already. In fact, I haven’t seen her since the day before the SMA show, and therefore her reaction was quite predictable. But I couldn´t stand it any longer, so I just greeted her with a short “hi”, and then I ignored her.

I closed the door of the anesthetist´s room behind me and left her alone in the hallway.

I also greeted the oryx antler shortly, before I went towards her bed and caressed her soft paw with mine, releasing a long sigh of joy with it. Although she was still deeply asleep, simply holding her hands relaxed me a lot, it felt like I was at home and it gave me back lots of energy and good spirit. For a couple of minutes, I just stood beside her and held her hands. There were still slight bruises to be seen on her face and she still had a bandage around her left leg, but her broken arm seemed to be a lot better already than it was just a few days ago.

But it still wasn´t going quickly enough for me. The only thing I wanted was having her back. I and her against the world. That would make me forget about all the other stupid shit that was going on right now.

A few moments later, the anesthetist joined me besides her bed carefully.

“She is doing very well. She probably will even be able to walk when she wakes up in a few days” he told me, “She´s quite tough for a bunny…”

“I know that” I told him with a warm smile, “And I´m still confident.”

The antler looked at me shortly, but he didn´t say anything. I believed he still was a little shy talking to me. I didn´t know why though.

“Have you heard anything from Suzanne?” I asked him then, just because I was curious about it.

He just shook his head a little, “Haven´t seen her in three days or so…”

“Alright…so I didn´t miss anything?”

“Nothing you don´t already know about…I believe” he chuckled shyly.

I just gave him an amused little smirk for that, it lifted my mood a little nevertheless.

“Take good care of her” I told him then, before I slowly went back towards the door of the room.

“I will” he assured with a little smile, “Don´t worry, she will be fine!”

“Thanks buddy, see you later!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 28 - All I ever need

There you go, Chapter 28    …finally.

 

I know. I´m sorry for the long waiting time, but I hope it was worth it. I try to be quicker with the next one!

 

This one is corrected by **MrShurukan** again! Big thanks for your help, buddy!

 

Hope you enjoy!

****

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 28 – All I ever need (POV Judy)

Slowly but surely, I noticed the first rays of sunlight that flooded my eyelids. I began to hear the sound of a pencil running over a piece of paper and I heard some low but steady beeping noises.

The last thing I remembered was the dark building I entered with Nick, and something very painful. It felt like I was asleep for a long night, maybe a couple of hours more, but I obviously was not in a common surrounding. I had a weird mask placed on my face which was connected to some sort of tube or cable, but I couldn´t see very much apart from that. I was pretty sure I was in a hospital though, it would make the most sense.

I tried moving my arms a little, but it wasn´t easy. It felt a little stiff and I had a lot more equipment on me than I though initially. At least I got noticed that way. Just a few moments later somebody came towards me.

“Miss Hopps?” I was asked in a friendly way, before he began removing the mask slowly, I wanted to help him with that to get it off more quickly.

“Careful” he advised me, before he lifted it off my face with everything that was connected to it.

I opened my eyes once again and now I could see much more clearly. There was an oryx antler in hospital clothing standing beside my bed, and he was the only one not asleep in this room, apparently.

“Hi” I greeted him sleepily, “Where am I?”

“You´re in a hospital” he chuckled, “You´ve been in an induced coma for nearly a week…”  
“A week?” I asked in shock, “What happened?”

“You´ve been hit by a tranquilizer dart while saving your partner from it, and then you were swiped off your feet by a polar bear, as the story goes…” he explained.

“Yeah right, I remember that!” I confessed in shock, “What happened to Nick, is he alright!?”

“He is fine, don´t worry!” he calmed me down, “He knocked out the Polar Bears with his bare fists and finished off the other prisoners as well afterwards. At least that’s what I was told before they brought him here…”

“Really?” I asked, grinning a little while hearing it.

“He got injured as well, but he´s doing much better from that already.”

“Where is he?”

“His room is right besides this one, I guess he´s still waiting patiently…” he told me with a little smile, “…he has been visiting you every day, multiple times. He must be very happy to hear that you´re awake finally!”

I giggled a little about hearing it, but I also felt a little sorry for him suddenly, because I´ve left him alone for so long.

“And he did the job all by himself afterwards?”

“Yeah, the media was full of it! He is quite popular because of that all over sudden. They even nominated him for some girly TV-show I´ve never heard of before…SMA or something like that I believe?”

“The SMA show? Really? The one with Gazelle?” I asked in excitement, really having fun hearing all that as well.

“Yeah! I believe it was something like that” he affirmed, “But he didn´t seem like he enjoyed all that attention…”

“He was annoyed at that press conference already, I can imagine very well that he didn´t enjoy that very much…”

“He´s a very cool and friendly fellow though” he let me know with a warm little smile, “He didn´t brag about anything, he just always wanted to know how you are…”

“What would he brag about? Has he won that show?” I asked with great interest. He just shrugged his shoulders, sadly. But Nick would hear that later from me anyways. At least it was more exciting that way.

“Can I see him?” I wanted to know then.

“Are you feeling fine right now, do you feel dizzy or anything?” he wanted to get sure, but I just waved it off. I felt totally fine.

Just as he said it, the door to our room was opened and a red fox came in. She wasn´t Nick though, and she wore a white hospital uniform as well. Just a moment later I realized that she looked quite similar to Cammy´s best friend and co-seller Suzanne, who was helping out in her coffee shop sometimes, and when she greeted me another second later, I was sure it was her.

“Hey!” she said in a friendly tone, “You´re awake! How are you?”

“I´m good, thanks for asking! Hi Suzy!” I greeted back with the same enthusiasm.

“Oh, someone will be happy to hear that!” she told me with a little wink. I immediately sensed that she seemed to be a little nervous about something, but I didn´t say anything, naturally.

“I never knew you were working here…” I told her then.

“Since quite a while already” she waved it off, “This used to be my second job after…well…you know what happened.”

I nodded with a warm little smile.

“…but it really was interesting in the last few days” she lightheartedly changed the topic again.

I obviously knew what she was referring to, but I wasn´t mad at her of course, even less after what happened with Cammy already. it was quite obvious that she must have been going crazy over him.

“Have you seen him lately?” I asked her then.

“He´s over there in his room, should I tell him you´re awake?” she offered.

I nodded thankfully, “Yes, please! That´d be very nice of you!”

Suzanne turned around already and went on her way. “Alright, I´ll tell him!” she stated enthusiastically, before she closed the door behind her.

The oryx antler besides me chuckled a little when she was out of earshot.

“She didn´t even try to deny it…” he said, “She was totally excited when she met him here the first time…”

I still was highly amused about all this. My anesthetist was still taking notes on the paper on his clipboard, and I tried to listen to my surroundings very carefully in the meanwhile. There was a lot going on actually.

 

POV Suzanne

I carefully knocked on his door once again. He told me to come in without asking who it was and I entered the room carefully.

“Nick?” I asked him carefully, because he was reading something on his phone.

“Yes?” he sighed.

“She´s awake” I let him know quite plainly, and that was all he needed.

That changed things a lot suddenly. He just dropped his phone onto the matrass and left it there, before he got out of his bed in just a matter of seconds and went on his way out of the room. I still didn´t know how to feel about it though. I was a little scared of her, because of what happened the first day I met him here.

“Wait” I tried stopping him, stepping into his way quickly, “What about the…?” I wanted to ask, but he wasn´t letting me stop him.

Quicker than I could react, he picked me up with his strong arms and threw me over his head like I had the weight of a feather. It shocked the hell out of me.

I got a lot of air and it felt like I was flying across the whole room. I knew very well that he was strong, but that was just immense.

I landed very comfortably though, because he threw me exactly onto his bed as it turned out, but before I even could find my orientation again, he was out of sight already. I literally had no chance to stop him anymore. I got the meaning of that action though: He was the only one to decide if he should tell her or not. He could have stopped me back then, but he didn´t, so the blame was on him, technically. I believed that was what he tried telling me with that.

I couldn´t help myself but giggle a little suddenly. It was too late now anyways.

 

POV Judy

I heard a little surprised yelp from the room besides mine, and then the sound of something landing on a matrass quite vigorously. She tried telling him something I believed to hear, but he seemed to be not listening. Probably because he knew that I could hear them. Interesting.

Or maybe he was just annoyed by her already and wanted to see me as soon as possible. He opened the door to my room very soon afterwards.

“Carrots!” he greeted me happily, before he immediately went towards me.

“Hey Nicky!” I greeted him excitedly, just before he hugged me very tightly.

“Thank god you´re back!” he sighed with great tension.

I could actually feel how excited he was. It seemed like he has been waiting only for me, and that for an eternity. My little doubts where gone as quickly as they came, he was not having something with Suzanne, nothing permanent.

“I´m sorry for leaving you alone that long!” I giggled, because he still wouldn’t stop hugging me.

“I´m sorry I didn´t react sooner!” he cut me off, “This would have ended much worse if you didn´t save me from that tranquilizer!”

“I´ve just heard that you finished the job for yourself afterwards…” I grinned proudly.

“You should have seen that! Those guys still start sweating when they see me!”

I couldn´t help but giggle happily at his sight. He still looked good, and I barely have seen him this happy before.

“And then they nominated you for the SMA show?” I kept on asking.

That surprised him a little.

“Where do you know that from?”

I simply pointed at the oryx antler in the hospital uniform, who still was watching silently.

“Yeah” Nick sighed finally, “Yeah, they did.”

“You seem a little annoyed about that…” I teased him with a big smile.

“I can´t even get to my police car anymore without getting noticed. Even the staff from Tundratown stared at me while the interrogations…” he told me, sounding like that cost him a lot of nerves already.

“Really?” I asked, “Which place did you get? …I thought the voting was nearly over just a week ago?”

“Why do you even know about that show?” he asked back.

“I´m also a girl you know?”

“Yeah, right…”

“Come on, tell me, where did you get?”

“Do you really need that information right now?”

“Should I look it up for myself?” I giggled.

He shook his head with a little sigh, but then he began grinning a little. “I won it. By miles.”

“Haha, really?”

I was even more happily than before all over sudden. He nodded a little, and I really enjoyed hearing that. I couldn´t stop myself from laughing about his annoyed gaze either, it was just such a great moment.

“And there she is, Judy Hopps!” he commented ironically, “Just woken up from a coma, and already she is being mean again!”

I rubbed his ears gently to calm him down a little, but I couldn´t stop grinning at him.

“I bet you had a lot of fun with Suzanne in the last few days as well, didn´t you?” I asked.

“Come on, Carrots!” he sighed, “That´s not fair! You know she´s Cammy´s best friend, of course she was going on my nerves! Even more after that stupid show…”

“I´m sorry” I smiled at him, “I know that she probably has tried to rip you apart!” I giggled.

“Yeah…”

“But you know that I´m going to watch the recording of that show!” I changed that topic for now.

“I´ve anticipated that” he told me with a little chuckle, “But you really should watch it, what Max and Daniel did was the best thing ever!”

“I´m excited! I must have missed so much! There is so much you need to tell me…I want to know everything!”

 

POV Nick

I still felt bad, no matter how I was turning it. I actually really wanted to tell her about it right now. I wanted to tell her as soon as possible, but I wanted to be alone with her for that. And I didn´t want to crush her mood just jet, I was so happy to see her again. She really was doing good for just waking up from a coma, she was full of energy as it seemed…

 

“How long do I have to stay here?” she asked the anesthetist when I finally released her from that hug a little.

“You probably can leave tomorrow, but you really should be careful for today! The doctor will do another quick check with you next morning, and if she says you´re good, you can go home if you want…”

“Can Judy come to my room for the night?” I asked the oryx.

“We need this room for the coma-patients anyways, I´ll ask the colleagues later if we can get a second bed into your room…” he told us with a little nod.

“Why do you even have a room here?” Judy asked me, “Did you get hurt as well? What happened to you” she asked with a concerned voice.

I just realized that she hasn’t even heard of it yet.

I just waved it off for now, it was not really important for me right now, “Just a little scratch on my back and a fractured rib…” I told her.

It maybe was not important for me, but it eventually was really important for her. I wasn’t getting away with that.

“Show me that ´little scratch`” she ordered with an unforgiving smirk.

“Really? Right now?”  
“I want to see it!” she ordered again, “Stop resisting!”

“Alright” I chuckled with a little sigh, before I began unbuttoning my shirt. The wound was not plastered anymore, because it has grown together again in the meanwhile, but it still was a quite visible scar across my whole back.

“Yeah, yeah…” she chuckled, “Just a little scratch! What did they do to you, did they use a saber?”

I nodded, “A bayonet.”

“Damn, I´m going to enjoy the interrogations!” she announced, “Nobody does that to my fox! That is dangerous!”

“I´ve already talked to them, but it was completely pointless…it seems like they´re all trying to save somebody…”

“…we´ll find a weak point eventually, don´t worry about it” she waved it off, “I´m happy you´re fine, and they are in prison anyways!”

 

“Officer Wilde?” we were suddenly interrupted by the doctor which the anesthetist was talking about a minute ago.

“Yeah?”

“I´m sorry to interrupt you, but we need to do a medical check-up with her now!” she explained, “I must ask you to leave this room for a few minutes please…”

I nodded understandingly, before I gave Judy one more quick kiss on her cheeks.

“See you in a minute!” she told me with a little giggle, “Prepare for a lot of stupid questions!”

“Got ya, carrots!” I waved it off, before I started leaving the room slowly, “I got used to that in the meantime!” I grinned.

 

When I got back into the hallway, I nearly ran into Suzanne once again.

“…ouch” she greeted me with a big grin, referring to what I did to her earlier. Like she probably had expected it, I just sighed a little, but I was not in a bad mood. How could I be in a bad mood?

I stopped besides her for a second, but I didn´t really have anything to say.

“Do you think she will find out about it?” she whispered.

“I think she has already. She is clever and her hearing is beyond believe, that´s why I had to stop you from talking…” I answered lowly.

She covered her mouth with her paws in shock of hearing that.

“And even if she didn´t find out about it, I´m going to tell her. She deserves to know about it. But this is my fault, so don´t worry” I told her, before I went on my way towards my room again, “Just forget about it. Wasn´t that great anyways, was it?” I joked dryly.

“But Nick!” she tried stopping me again, “I don´t want this to be the reason she breaks up with you! I would feel so bad about that!” she confessed.

“It´s too late now anyways. And I think I´ll be fine in the end” I told her, before I grabbed the door-handle of my room, “But please don´t tell everybody about it, okay?”

She nodded, noticeably still feeling uncomfortable about it a little. I just smirked at her one last time, then I went into my room and shut the door behind me.

 

Twenty minutes later (POV Judy):

When the doctor finally was done with her check-up, she asked me if I wanted to try to walk already, and I really liked that idea of course, I was happy that my bones have been healing so fast. It seemed to be a little shaky at first, but pretty soon I found out how I had to shift my weight onto my legs and I got used to it again. It was not perfect right now but it didn´t hurt that bad and I was able to move without any help. It got noticeably better with every further step I took. It still felt a little stiff, but that would get better pretty soon, as the doctor told me.

“How does it feel?” she wanted to know, “Is there pain?”

„No, its alright! It feels good!”

The friendly but certainly a little strict badger lady noted that onto her clipboard as well and then she nodded with a confident look.

“Alright. I think we can send you home tomorrow” she told me with a little smile, “But you should still get some rest today, take it easy!” she advised me once more, before she already attempted to leave the room again. She seemed to be busy in here today.

“One second please!” I stopped her, following her towards the door carefully, while she opened it.

“Yes?”

“Did Suzanne talk about him?” I asked with a warm little smile. I didn´t want her to feel uncomfortable because of it, but it just was so interesting. I was aware that Nick was used to have a lot of sex, but I couldn´t quite tell what she really has been up to. I couldn´t tell if he let her get that far. I just asked myself what she tried to say to him earlier, before he stopped her, but I wouldn´t even be that mad about it. I just wanted to know it before confronting Nick with that again. I didn´t want to waste that little piece of fun I could have with that.

“Well…she was going totally crazy about him, which was predictable beforehand…” she grinned, “…but who could be mad at her for that? Even more after the SMA-show…”

She understood quite well what I tried to find out, but she was equally amused about it as I was.

“Did she sound a little sore once?” I wanted to know with a dirty little grin, which I wasn´t even ashamed for. That question surprised her a tiny little bit, which was predictable as well.

“N-not that I witnessed…but I wasn´t here every day…”

“Alright…” I chuckled.

“Why would somebody ask something like that?” she wondered, “Do you think he…?”

“I was just a little curious. But I guess I have to find it out by myself…” I clarified, “I know their reaction about him in the meanwhile”

“You seem to be pretty cool with it though…” she stated.

“Nah…only sometimes” I grinned, “…thanks for the info anyways!”

“You´re welcome” she chuckled unsurely, holding the door open for me, “I´ll tell the colleagues to bring one more bed into his room, if that is fine for you…” she announced, making her way down the hallway already.

“Yes, thank you very much!” I yelled behind her, before I turned into the other direction and slowly went towards the next door on my right, where I heard them talking earlier. Then I knocked carefully, I couldn´t wait to talk to him again.

When I told him it was me, he personally came to the door and opened it for me, before he lifted me up carefully and carried me towards his bed.

“Hey Nicky!” I greeted him happily once again.

He just continued kissing me smoothly over and over again. He really seemed to have missed me.

“I´m so happy you´re back!” he told me, “The last week was close to being completely unbearable without you!”

“It couldn´t have been that bad” I told him with a little chuckle, “I bet you had a lot of fun at the SMA show! I wish I was there!”

“It was fun, partly, but it also was exhausting, afterwards especially” he explained, “It seems like I was the only topic in the city…”  
“You got to talk to Gazelle, didn´t you?”

“Yeah…I did. But I didn´t like the topics very much…”

I grinned widely while hearing that, “That´s the point of the show” I told him with a cheeky grin.

“I was told so too. But I regret it a little afterwards.”  
“Did Suzanne regret it as well afterwards?” I asked him dryly, but trying not so sound mad about it. His reaction to that was quite funny to watch nevertheless, but it told me everything I needed to know. I´ve used his own technique against him.

“Dammit…carrots” he sighed, “It didn´t even take you three minutes! And I´m very sorry for that by the way, I was just out of my mind”, he told me lowly, really sounding ashamed about it.

“Guess who I learned that from?” I chuckled.

He shook his head vigorously, before he hugged me even tighter now, cuddling his cheeks against mine, “I still feel horrible about it” he whispered, “I never should have let it come that far! It feels just so wrong now, and it was wrong!”

“Don’t worry” I said jokingly, “…we can still be friends after all!” I suggested with an evil smirk.

I just wanted to shock him a little with that, and it worked by far better than I had anticipated. He really felt bad for whatever he did, he really was crying a little. But very soon I couldn´t stand the destroyed look on his face any longer, and then I hugged him back tightly to calm him down a little.

For quite a few minutes we just kept on laying there, hugging and cuddling each other, enjoying each other´s company. Nick had wrapped his tail around me and I had dried the tears which came running down his face with my paws. He really seemed to be a little tense after everything that he had to stand through without me.

“I love you so much!” he whispered once more, “Never ever leave me alone again!”

“I won´t leave you alone again, I promise!” I chuckled into his ears, “You´re the most important thing in my life!”

“You are too, I couldn’t live without you anymore.”

I was quite proud that he was this honest about it, and somehow it even turned me on a little thinking about what she probably has done to him, but right now I wanted to change the topic to something more comfortable for him. I had a good idea for that anyways, “So…Mr. SMA…when do I get to know Gazelle?”

 

POV Max Wolfheart 

“Alright, listen up!” the Chief told us quickly, being late to the briefing for nearly fifteen minutes already, “Word has just reached me that Judy woke up this morning and that her condition is very good!” he told us, and he immediately started a short, cheerful little applause with that.

“…they told me she was as alive and joyful as ever, she is able to walk already, and have a guess who was more than just happy about that…”

“Nicky!” somebody in the last row shouted in excitement.

“Yeah…” Bogo chuckled, “The SMA himself was in Tundratown three days ago by the way, and he was talking to those prisoners already” he told us casually, maybe to motivate us, “…and when I say talking, I mean absolutely ripping them apart. The way our colleagues from Tundratown talked about it, he must have invented a totally new way of interrogating, that´s how fascinated they were just by watching him. Probably he didn´t exactly use the finest language for that, but it was impressive in any case…you probably shouldn´t try to anger him like that…” he joked, “But I want you all to work with that much commitment and cleverness!” he told us with another little smirk, “Apart from that, there is nothing special going on today. Now get out there and do your job you freaks!” he finished his motivational speech.

He got a few chuckles for that, but shortly afterwards he grabbed his clipboard once again and left the room as quickly as he came.

Just a few seconds later, Daniel and I where surrounded at our table again.

“So…you guys were talking to Gazelle the whole night, and…?” they started again where they were stopped by the chief just a few minutes ago, “…what happened then?”

_I wouldn´t say that I didn´t enjoy the situation I was in, because all the attention still felt utterly fantastic, but I had a deal with Daniel about that in particular. We would just hint it a little, but we wouldn’t confirm it clearly. We wanted them to wonder about it for a while, and we also wanted to find out if Nick would guess it or not. We knew he was smart, dangerously smart, but we wouldn´t spare him that nevertheless. He was the master of all this._

 

“…and...we had a pretty good time I would say” Daniel smiled in amusement.

“And lot´s of good drinks, alongside with all the beautiful girls around us” I added.

“Look at those two smug bastards!” Rhinowiz grinned.

“Bet they´re just talking rubbish!” somebody else threw in, “…they haven´t met her after the show anyways!”

“Believe what you want” Daniel chuckled, “I wanna see Nicks reaction when he meets us again!”  
“Nick is the only one who I would believe that from!”

“Oh, that little fucker is getting his payback someday” I said jokingly, and Daniel grinned pretty widely because of that suddenly. I probably should stop talking about it now, but they didn´t know what he was laughing about anyways. We weren´t necessarily bothered to explain it to them either, we rather just continued smiling at them for a little while and then we got up from our chairs finally. We just left them staring stupidly and went for the hallway, and that was the best feeling ever. I never was looking forward to go to work as much before as I was this morning. Now we went for our usual patrol shift, and not even that seemed to be bad today. I was in a good mood no matter what happened.

 

Before we could even get further into the hallway, we got stopped by the chief suddenly. He just told us to follow him into his office and that it was important. That was all we got to know.

 

POV Nick

 

I was so happy to have her back. She was still lying in my arms when I reached out for my phone to show her the recording of that stupid SMA show, and seeing her laugh and smile about it would have cured cancer if I had it. It gave me back so much power and energy, it was breathtaking. I still felt a little bad for doing that with Suzanne, but she wasn´t even mad at me for a single second. She kind of enjoyed it actually, seeing me so deeply embarrassed and ashamed about it. I didn´t know why she was able to forgive me for that this quickly, but it felt alright for now. I was relieved it was like that, but I still felt bad.

She clearly was excited about the video though. She loved what Max and Daniel did, she loved how they were talking about us and she really enjoyed seeing me on the stage as well. She was like addicted to watch it. The intro I did already made her grin in big amusement.

“You´re such a show off!” she told me, as I was undressing my shirt later in the show to present the wound on my back, “…but that really is a deep cut…I´m surprised they even let you out on that day”, she added.

“They didn´t really like the idea, yeah…but it was alright because of the painkillers. It´s fine now, carrots!” I chuckled back at her teasing, “And I´m not a show off!”

She paused the video shortly, before she kissed me again and patted my shoulders with a sly little grin.

“So, Nicky…” she asked suddenly, “…I want to ask that before I see it: did she ask you ´that´ question as well?”

She noticed my slightly annoyed expression of course, but there was no point in stopping it anyways.

“Yes, she did” I confessed with another little sigh.

She just grinned widely at hearing that, “Bet I see you showing off in just a few minutes…” she told me, before she resumed the video.

“I doubt it.”

“This is going to be fun” she added in excitement.

“Yeah, yeah…”

 

POV Max

 

“So, what is that important, Chief?” I asked him, as Daniel and I took a seat on the opposite site of his desk.

“It´s nothing bad, don´t worry” he clarified right away, “I just wanted to discuss something rather important with you two…” he announced, before he took a little sip from his fresh coffee mug. His mood was quite good today, but we noticed that in the meeting already.

“Our reputation has been crashing through the ceiling after that thing with the prisoners and the SMA show…” he began.

“Really?” Daniel asked.

“…It´s discussed in the whole town, the people trust us more than ever! We also seem to be more humane and closer to the citizens than ever. You guys made us look like -and I quote- the guardians of the people. The press is loving it and the crime rate dropped immensely as well. Hell, we even got a rise in applications which didn´t happen in the last fifteen years!” he listed up excitedly.

“Damn, this sounds awesome!” Daniel chuckled, “The guardians of the people!” he repeated proudly.

“Yeah…that sounds a lot better than just ´cops´” I agreed.

“…If we´re honest, there are just two individuals in the city center who made all of that possible…” Chief Bogo concluded.  
We both instantly agreed by nodding.

“…I know this sounds a little strange out of my mouth, but I want to throw a little party dedicated to both of them. Sort of a surprise party when they come back to work, you know?” he told us with an unsure expression.

“Yes Chief! That sounds fantastic!” I supported the idea right away, “I´m into that!”

“Yeah?”  
“Totally!” Daniel agreed as well, “…but this needs to be big! We have to do something that makes him look not so smart anymore” he added with a chuckle.

“Wilde?” the buffalo asked.

“Yes, Chief.”

“Good idea!” the Chief nodded with a tiny little evil grin, “He´s a brilliant detective, just like the bunny who brought him here, but I need to get him back for all the patters and jokes he annoys me with all the time!”

“Not that easy to get him though…” Daniel thought loudly.

“Anyways, we´ll think of something, we have a few days left before the come back to work... I just wanted to make sure you´re helping me with that.”

“We´re so on it, Chief!”

“We could ask Gazelle if she would join in, just for the sake of fun…” Daniel supposed.

“Are you out of your mind, Fangmeyer? You know how expensive that is?” the Chief chuckled, not taking him seriously anyways.

“Not if you´re good friends with her…” I grinned to support Daniel´s idea, “…and Nick honestly made her show a brilliant success…so why would she not?”

“And how do you want to ask her? Call her management?”

“No” I chuckled “…I would just call her.”

The Chief´s stunned look was just priceless.

“I bet she would love to do that” Daniel agreed with me, “She really liked the party-life as well backstage, didn´t she?” he grinned at me mischievously.

When we both looked at the Chief again, we looked at somebody who couldn´t be more dumbfounded than by what he just heard.

I loved my new life right now, there was no doubt about it. And the Chief was right, we had to give them a big ´Thank you´ for all that. This had to be big, and it would be.

“Are you serious?” Bogo asked, “Like, she gave you her phone number?”

“Maybe…” I grinned at him, just to tease him a little.

He just shook his head in disbelieve.

“Unbelievable!” he sighed with a little grin, “Now get out of my office and get to work you clowns!” he chuckled, “And you better keep that promise!”

 

POV Judy

 

I was in Nick´s room with him the whole day. They really brought us another bed after a little while, but I wasn´t sure if we would need it anyways. I have never witnessed Nick being that tender, cuddly and attached to me before, but I absolutely adored it. I loved this site of him as well, just as much I loved the rest of him. I could lay here for days with him, although It didn´t really feel like I was still injured or handicapped in any way. I was full of energy. I was full of joy and full of love. I was proud of him too. I was proud that he told me about it as soon as possible, and I was proud that he was not sparing himself to tell me everything I´ve been missing. He was honest with me, he was crying and he was regretting it, and that was all that I needed. It really was amusing hearing it, actually. I knew that Suzanne was Cammy´s best friend, and I also knew that she must have been talking to her about it earlier. I really wanted to talk to them again one day, as bizarre as it might sound out of my mouth, but I still found that very interesting. She didn´t visit our room anymore today though, probably because she still felt a little ashamed about it as well. At least I wanted to tease him with that a little more.

“Did she annoy you with that?” I asked him once again later, “I mean after she first met you here…”

“She wanted to know every little detail…” he sighed with a tired little chuckle, “…and she obviously has been talking to Cammy.”  
“You´re going to hear that for a while” I told him again, “And you probably shouldn´t have answered that question in the show either…”  
“Oh really?” he snickered back, “Glad you tell me that now!”

“Have you heard that on the street already?”

“I´ve even heard that in the interrogations, Carrots!” he sighed.

“Oh, I can´t wait to get out of this hospital and back to work again!” I told him excitedly, before I laid myself down onto his body and cuddled into his smooth chest fur once again.

“I don’t care about all that as long as you stay with me!” he mumbled happily, as he laid his arms around me tightly, “They can tell me whatever they want, I don’t care.”

“I don´t care either” I whispered, “I just love you as you are!”

“I love you too.”

I wouldn´t need a bed for that night, that was for sure. I just would lay on top of him and listen to his heartbeat. That was the only thing I wanted.

I felt fantastic, I wasn´t even sure if I really needed to be in this hospital any longer, but it was fine as it was right now. This fox was mine forever, and he was all I ever needed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 29 - Just a normal day

 

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 29 – Just a normal day at work (POV Nick)

Today was the third day after she was released from hospital. She has spent every single day with me since then. We began working out again yesterday as well, and she was recovering from her one-week coma as if it was nothing. She was full of power, just like I was used to it from her, and since she was with me again, I was happy every single minute of the day. Nothing else could bother or anger me anymore, not even the people who kept on staring at us, took photos and asked for autographs all the time, even at the gym, that all was fine as long as she was by my side.

This morning, we were heading back to the ZPD finally. We got ourselves into our police uniforms, attached our badges to our chests and left the door at 7:45am. Even just on the short way to the city center we got recognized about a hundred times. People started clapping and cheering for us as we went by the atmosphere was incredible actually. It was a great feeling to get this much positive attention, no doubt about it, but I got used to it in the meanwhile.

When we entered the lobby, we were greeted by a widely smiling Benjamin Clawhauser, and we immediately felt like at home again. I just now realized how much I have missed this place.

“Nick, Judy!” the big cheetah greeted us, “It´s so good to have you back!”

“Hi Benji” Judy smiled back, “Nice to see you!”

“Are you doing better already?” he wondered.

“Much better, thanks for asking!”

“You two really are the hottest cops we ever had!” he pointed out, “Already back at work and still looking fantastic!”

“He especially” Judy added with a teasing little grin while pointing at me.

Benji flapped his paws in an over-acted way because of her hint on the SMA show. He ironically acted like he was fawning over me, but he just did it to annoy me a little, obviously. He was widely grinning afterwards.

“No doubt about it” he told me with a big smile, ”You´re so hot, you could burst into flames any second!”  

“Haha, yeah…thank you!” I sighed, ironically overacting my excitement as well.

“But it really was great fun to watch the show!” Benjamin remarked, “Bia and I were so proud of you guys!”

“We had a pretty good evening too” I told him with a little wink.

“Come on, Nicky!” Judy reminded me again, “Meeting starts in a minute!”

“Oh yeah. Sorry Benji, got to go! See you later!” I waved for the farewell, as she already began pulling me with her quickly.

“Have fun you two, see you later!” he chuckled behind us happily.

We hurried to get up the stairs and into the meeting room. We arrived there just in time, because we already saw Chief Bogo coming down the hallway from his office. When we entered the meeting room we instantly got recognized and a huge storm of applause and excited screaming hailed down on us. We just stood there for a moment and grinned stupidly, and it kept on coming until the Chief entered the room as well and closed the door behind us. We quickly took a seat at our table in the front row and waited for him to lay down his clipboard.

“Good morning!” he greeted us as firmly as ever, “I´ve got a few points on the list today!” he informed us straight away, “First of all: As you may have noticed, we finally got back our two favorite detectives today!”

He was interrupted by loud cheering from our colleagues, but he was happy about it as well, “…we´re all glad you two got back on your feet!” he told us with a little smile, “Welcome back! You did fantastic work on that case, just like always!”

It took a little while until the hype finally calmed down a little, but a few of our colleagues still had big smiles on their faces and kept on whispering to each other in excitement.

“Second point!” the Chief took the word again, “It seems like there is a potentially criminal dealership in a sex club tonight, we probably need to get them down and we need a volunteer to get in there for undercover purposes…”

“Haha, very funny Chief!” I sighed loudly, after they all -including Judy- had laughed about it for a while, “I´m going to hear that for a while, don´t I?”

“I´m just kidding” he waved it off, “There is nothing special going on today” he sort-of ended the briefing, “But there certainly is a third point I want to talk about shortly! Detective Wilde!” he grinned at me once again, “Congratulations on winning the SMA show this year!”

“Yeah, yeah…love you too, Chief” I sighed ironically. The colleagues where still laughing about it.

“Honestly, I had a lot of fun watching that! And I told that to Daniel and Max as well: you guys did a great job in rising our image a little! The ZPD never was this well rated before!”

“I hear that everywhere I go!” I complained loudly, “As if we are the only ones working here after all that happened!” I chuckled, “Do you really think I wanted all that attention?” I asked them, and I really was meaning it.

“I told you he would have fun hearing that from you, Chief” we heard Max chuckling from the back rows, “Nick loves being a hero!”

“Yeah, yeah…” I sighed again, Judy was widely grinning at me, just like all the others.

“You should have seen the backstage-girls when he came back from the stage!” Daniel added, and everybody chuckled again.

“Yeah, yeah…thank you guys!” I sighed, “Enough of that, please!”

“Anyways” the Chief took the word again, “It´s not like you haven’t earned it. At least you were a good sport in the show.”

“My word!” Judy chuckled.

“Yeah! …Nick, you little show-off!” somebody else laughed. They just wouldn’t stop rubbing it in.

“I was never showing off! When was I showing off?”

“You beat up two polar bears! And you were running around naked in the ZPD goddamned” Daniel chuckled, “Is there any way of topping that?”

I actually turned around to look at him this time, and I couldn´t hide a little smile anymore. They had to live with the payback if they tried to tease me with that now.

“And what about you Maxie `MC average` and Dan `Mr. I´m afraid of little heights`, having fun with the most famous popstar of Zootopia all night?” I asked back, “And you were the ones who wanted to show that video in the show, just to remind you!”

Now I wasn´t the only one they all were staring at anymore. I kept on grinning at them for a little longer, just so everybody would know about it. I´ve gotten them speechless with that for a moment. They probably thought I would let them off that easy.

“…don´t tell me you haven´t told them already!” I spurted out in an overacted way, as if they have done something really dirty with her. I wasn´t a hundred percent sure if there even happened anything, but it helped brilliantly to see their reaction once again. I grinned a little wider to let them know that that had worked pretty good once again.

“Told them about what?” Max asked back with a big grin, not even trying to deny it anymore.

I just waved it off and turned around again with a little smile, just to get everybody even more interested in what happened. That worked even better.

There was a big, long and confused silence now.

“Maxie MC what?” Judy asked with a little giggle, and the whole room burst out into a big laughter again. I just now realized how stupid that was, but now it was too late anyways.

I waved it off once again, not at all wanting to humble him with that topic once more, but I messed that up already.

“Alright…” the Chief concluded our little discussion finally, before he already attempted to leave the room, “I´m not quite sure if have to understand all that, but I think that´s all I had to tell you for today! You´re all dismissed, get to work!”

After he left we all got up from our chairs as well, but instead of leaving the room, Max and Daniel were instantly surrounded by everybody who was still here. Including myself and Judy, who I carried on my shoulders once again.

“Yes, Nick” Max told me, when we arrived them at their table, “we had a lot of fun after you left as well…”

“Oh really, did you?” I grinned.

“You´re not serious, are you?” Snarlov asked, “That is a joke!”

Both of them, neither Daniel nor Max could hide a dirty and proud little grin, and that clarified a lot. I was not that staggered though, I expected it a little somehow, Gazelle seemed to be just an animal as well, and she seemed quite attracted to them also.

“And you´re complaining about me showing off?” I asked with a chuckle.

“I don´t believe that! You didn´t to ´that´ with Gazelle! Never ever…” Higgins agreed with his colleague, “That is bullshit!”

“Told you they wouldn´t believe us” Max chuckled at Daniel, but he just waved it off as well with a big smile.

“You´ve had fun with the interviews afterwards I heard?” the lion wanted to know then.

“Loads of fun” I sighed ironically.

“Judy, have you seen the recording of the show by the way?” Max wanted to know.

“Yeah, Nick showed it to me!” she told him excitedly from above me, “I loved it! And I was very touched by your nice words! You guys were brilliant on the stage!” she complimented.

“Oh thank you! At least somebody who appreciates us!” Max chuckled ironically because of the earlier comments.

“I appreciated you guys too!” I told them, being totally honest actually, “I wouldn´t have wanted to go there alone! They would have ripped me apart if you weren´t there!” I chuckled, not even joking about it.

“Alright, Nick” somebody else grinned ironically, “For sure…”

“You should have seen them backstage when you were talking to Gazelle in the show” Daniel supported what I said, “they nearly where losing their minds!”

I just shrugged my shoulders a little as everybody kept on staring at us.

“What did you mean with Maxie ´MC average´ earlier?” somebody else repeated the question Judy asked already.

“Oh please, not that again!” I sighed loudly, but Max wasn´t even that mad about it anyways. I was tired of hearing it though, I sort of wanted to apologize for that, but it was too late now anyways.

I believed that Judy got it as well in the meanwhile, because she had started giggling about it uncontrollably. Everybody was staring at her, then at me and then back at Max again.

“What do you think did he refer to with that?” Max asked them in acted annoyance, “When the show was over, he told us that he was lying about it in the show, just to test our reactions about it. He surely noticed that I had been a little scared, because he said that he was more endowed like an average wolf, and that told him about me being ´only about average´ on that topic” he explained it straightly, because there was no point in denying it anymore. The naturally were chuckling about it a little, but Max actually really was not too mad about it, “…the joke of that story was, that he wasn’t lying in the show, he was lying when he told us he was lying. That’s how that name was created, because Nick apparently is an over-endowed monster” he told them with a big smile.

I just sighed about it once again, in hope that it would be over very soon.

“Wow” somebody else commented, “I thought that was bullshit all along…I thought that really was just Nicks usual humor…”

“Me too”, somebody else confessed, “I´m sorry Nick, but I didn´t believe that either…”

I just rested my head in my paws tiredly while shaking my head a little. Judy and the others still found that very amusing.

“As if that is any important!”

“I don´t know? Is it, Nick?” Max asked me with an evil smirk, just to annoy me even more with that.

They still kept staring at me, predictably.

“No, it´s not!” I sighed, “And I have another question: What makes you think I would lie on a show like that? Don’t you think that somebody would bust me eventually? After all that´s been happening lately…” I reminded them.

There was a big silence after that.

“Well…” Daniel stated suddenly, “Talking about that…”

“No way!” Max chuckled, grinning even harder now.

“…I have been talking to Cammy while the interrogations yesterday…”

Now he was the one everybody was staring at.

“…just because I was interested, you know” he grinned, to make it more suspenseful.

“There you go” I told them, totally unimpressed by their staring, “Hope you´re happy now.”

They still kept on staring at Daniel.

“It´s true” he finally confessed, “She has been watching the show as well, and she didn´t notice a single word of a lie from him. She knew exactly what I was referring to. Her expression said more than a thousand words. I would believe him if I were you…” he grinned.

Judy had begun massaging my ears in the meanwhile, and that was really relaxing right now. They all kept staring for a little while, but I still didn´t mind about it. Now that was over as well, and the only thought that remained was: “so what?”

“There you have it. And now, can we please agree on never talking about it ever again?” I chuckled tiredly.

I took a quick look at Judy, who was still sitting on my shoulders calmly and enjoyed the awkward silence after that. She really was amused about all that crap, and she kept in massaging my ears carefully while everybody tried to find out about her reaction to that topic. I was glad that she didn´t mind.

“Well…yeah…alright” somebody else chuckled to end the silence finally, “I´ll have fun with that picture in my head…”

They all were giggling a little.

“And now, since that question is answered as well now, is there something else you want to complain about?” I asked Max ironically to lighten up the mood a little.

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. SMA” Max chuckled, “But I wasn´t complaining! I didn´t hear any complaints about the ´average wolf´ on that evening either!” he grinned.

“…or about the average lion who is scared of ´little heights´” Daniel added.

I just smiled chummily and offered both of them a quick fist bump with that. I surely was a little proud of them for that, and it was not like they didn´t earn it as well.

“Why don´t you all just shut up?” somebody complained ironically, “Unbelievable!”

“Why don´t we stop all this nonsense now and get to work?” I suggested.

“Not quite sure if I can concentrate on work with that all in my head?” somebody else chuckled.

“Not easy all the time” Judy giggled.

I shook my head again with a little smile and began carrying her out of the room slowly.

They kept on laughing about if for a while, but soon they went on their way to get to work as well. I didn´t stop anymore and went straightly for our office. I had enough of that for now. I really wanted to get some stuff done right now.

“Nick…” Judy giggled from above me, “I think you will never lose that title again…”

“I will, hopefully!” I disagreed.

“Not if you don’t stop showing off!” she teased me.

I just looked up at her with a tired little sigh, and it made her giggle once again. I just couldn´t be mad at her for that, it was too adorable. Instead I started another tongue fight with her, after I had closed the door of our office behind me. A very good decision as it turned out, also it was very good every time.

 

 

POV Max

 

At first, we pretended that we were going towards our police car, which really was parked in the car park, but when Nick and Judy disappeared into their office, everybody started moving somewhere else quickly. Nobody of the whole group at the briefing this morning was on duty today. The guys who took over our shifts for today were out on the streets already, a few of them even helped us with the prank. It has been a lot of work to set it all up, but it worked out in the end and we got it done. Now Daniel and I went towards the Chief´s office once more just to get the last few tiny details right.

“He really has to pay for that now, doesn´t he?” Daniel asked with a big grin, as the door of the chief´s office fell into its lock behind us, “He is not getting away this time! This is going to be so much fun!” he whispered in anticipation.

“What about Gazelle?” the Chief straightly got to the point.

“She should be ready…” I told him, shrugging my shoulders before I took another look at my phone again.

“Cameras?” 

“Set and ready to roll” Daniel confirmed, “Snarlov and Higgins must be on their way already…”

“Clawhauser?”

“He knows his lines…but I´ll go and check out on him in a minute anyways” I assured.

“Good” he said confidently, “What about the vixens?”

Daniel and I grinned very widely at that question.

“That was not hard to accomplish, Chief! We´ve had a lot of volunteers” I told him, “He´s not going to forget that! This is going to be epic!”

“Numbers?” I asked with an interested smirk.

“About forty?” Daniel guessed

Now the Chief grinned widely as well.

“He really is not going to forget that, is he?”

“Don´t tell me he didn´t earn it.”

“Oh no, he earned it so much!” I agreed, “He´s not done with that yet!”

“But remember to tell them: They have to respect his privacy to a certain level!” the buffalo reminded us again. We both nodded understandingly.

“Wanna get started?” Daniel asked a moment later.

We all nodded.

“Get out of my office then!” the Chief told us warmly, “They´re going to be talking to me before they go, and they must not see you two blokes here!” he told us with a little smirk once again, “…and we need to get there as quickly as possible! I´ll take the backdoor of the building!”

“Alright, Chief! See you at the party!” I waved him for the farewell, while Daniel was opening the door for us already.

“But be careful” the Chief told us before we left, “They really are good at what they do, and they will have loaded tranquilizers of course!”

“We know they´re good, chief!” I chuckled, “And Nick is equipped with a pretty solid night vision as well, it´s not going to be easy anyways! It´s not easy to out-clever a fox…”

“Do your best, it´s going to be good anyways!”

 

POV Judy

“Did you really do that to them after the show?” I asked him, as we finally decided to start with our work.

“Yeah…more or less just for fun, because I wanted to get a little revenge…” he confessed, “but I didn´t think that could be so much of an important topic…”

“It really isn´t” I chuckled, “Don’t worry!”

“See! I was thinking that everybody would see it like that…” he told me, “Why should I be proud of it? I was born like that…” he told me with a shrug of his shoulders, while grabbing one of the case files on his desk.

I just waved it off once more and booted up my computer.  

“Anyways…” I chuckled, “Where do we start? What do we have from the interrogations, if we even have anything?”

“Not much” he sighed, “I believe they were just a little piece of a much bigger plot…they all sounded like the tried to save somebody…”

“Do you think Cammy will tell us more?”

“Do you think she knows more?” he chuckled back after considering it shortly.

“Worth a try, isn´t-“

“Officers Hopps and Wilde!” Clawhausers voice suddenly interrupted us through the radio very loudly, “We have another hostage taking of some sort! We got a call from a young man whose girlfriend got abducted just in front of his eyes! The Chief says it has something to do with you probably! …can you please get in touch with him as soon as possible?” he asked.

“Really?” Nick sighed, “On the first day we´re back?”

I just shrugged my shoulders, before I took the radio-microphone from our desk.

“This is Officer Hopps, we´re on it!” I told him quickly, before we left everything just as it was and went for the door of our room.

“I don´t know” I answered Nicks question, “…but that makes no difference!”

 

POV Nick

 

We went to the Chief´s office as quickly as possible and entered it without even knocking on the door. He was sitting behind his desk, as usual, and he didn´t look like he was very amused, which also was quite normal.

“Another hostage taking, Chief?” Judy asked him straight away.

“Yes, and you´re not going to like this: We had a fox calling a few minutes ago. He told us there suddenly appeared a black van, a lion and a wolf grabbed his girlfriend and took her with them. No number plates, black masks over their faces…the same thing as two weeks ago!”

“You are joking, aren’t you?”

“I´m not, Wilde!  …but I have a slight foreboding about this already…”

“Did they locate her phone number?” Judy asked.

“We have” the Chief noddingly confirmed, “And you´re not going to like that either.”

“The old daycare-center?” I guessed straight away, knocking it right out the park with that once again.

“Exactly” the Chief confirmed that as well.

“This is addressed at the two of us, isn´t it?” Judy asked me, “They abduct a vixen, bring her to a place we already know about…”

I nodded in agreement, she surely had a point with that.

“It´s probably a trap” the Chief agreed, “I´m not sure if I should send the two of you out there, they are probably playing it a little more serious now…”

“Do you think we didn´t take it serious the first time?” I asked him loudly, a little angry even because he said something like that. Judy was thinking the same way I did, apparently.

“Of course, we´re going, Chief!” she agreed without a single second of hesitation, “Inform some colleagues to ensure backup please, this could be important!”

“Alright!” he agreed now, “Get yourself some armory, there is no more time to lose! Hurry up!”

“We´re on it, Chief!” I told him, as Judy already started making her way out of the room. Then I followed her.

 

POV Chief Bogo

 

I kept on waiting for a few seconds, then I couldn´t hide an evil little smirk anymore. I´ve never done something that sneaky and evil to one of my colleagues ever before. It felt good though, no question.

“You can always count on them” I joked very lowly, before I got up from my chair with still a little smirk on my face. Then I went for the camera on the tri-pod-stand in the left corner of my room and turned it off. I would rub that into his face so much once that video was finished, that was for sure. I´ve been waiting for this moment for a long time already.

 

POV Judy

 

We did it as usual. We quickly went for the armory chamber, got ourselves some gear, and then we headed for the garage as fast as possible. We had on the slightly stronger protection armor today, two of the machine-dart-pistols and three magazines for those each. Barely five minutes after we had talked to Chief Bogo in his office, we were rushing through the streets of Zootopia with blue and red flashing lights on our roof. Backup was on its way as we were told.

“As if they waited for us to come back…” Nick sighed while shaking his head in disbelief, “Wouldn´t that be the worst strategy ever?”

“Probably just a happenstance” I answered with a shrug of my shoulders while concentrating on the road before me.

“But why that location again? Does that make any sense?”

“I can´t tell you, Nicky” I told him once again, as he switched on the blue light´s for the next junction. Everybody in traffic was stopping for us and I got back on the throttle again.

“There it is” I pointed out, as the old building came in sight already, “Here we are again.”

“Ready?” he asked while unlocking his weapon.

“I feel good, yeah” I smiled confidently.

“You were in coma just five days ago…” he reminded me.

“We were in the gym again yesterday” I reminded him back, “And I really feel great! Don´t worry!”

“Alright then” he confirmed, “Let´s go for a second round in there!” he proposed, as I steeped on the brakes and stopped the car right in front of the entrance with a big slide. Nick jumped out first and covered the entrance doors while I got out of my side, unlocked my own riffle and went around the car to join him.

“The door is locked!” he told me soon afterwards, and that slowed things down a lot once again.

“At least that’s a little more professional than last time…” I suggested.

Nick carefully examined the door a little closer, then he rattled on it.

“It´s just nailed together or something” he told me then, “That´s nowhere near professional…”

“You think we can kick it in?”

“Not a problem” he confirmed, but then he stopped in his tracks again, “Do you hear anything? Like screaming or something?” he asked.

I listened a little closer for a moment.

“There is something that sounds like scratching, but just very lowly. I think its coming from pretty deep inside the building…but I don´t hear any voices…” I told him.

“We shouldn´t lose any more time! This could be crucial!” he announced after carefully considering every bit of information we had right now once again. Then he went a few steps backwards to take some run-up, “And that joke of a door is not stopping me!”

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 30 - Showing off

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 30 – Showing off (POV Judy)

Nick crashed through the door in mid-air and slammed it widely open with that, before he smoothly landed on his feet and came to a halt inside the building. I quickly pointed my riffle into the darkness as well, and I sort of had a déjà vu right from the start: He was slowly walking in front of me, the whole room was dark and we checked every corner multiple times. I had a little bit of fear in that moment if I was honest, but I told myself that I couldn´t let him alone in here once again, and that gave me back a lot of concentration and willpower.

“Nick!” I told him, because something didn´t feel right immediately. I heard noises of low and flat breathing, and that from lots of mammals, not only a few. The smell in here was totally different as well this time. It smelled inviting, new, it smelled like freshly cooked food and in general much better than last time I was here. Nick sensed that also, he had stopped in his tracks even before I told him to wait.

“There must be about fifty people in this room” I told him lowly.

He nodded in agreement, “Canine scents, loads of them” he whispered back.

“You think they keep them as hostages here?” I wondered, but he didn´t have a clue either. We kept in creeping forwards very slowly and carefully.

“They must have been renovating here too…” he whispered after a little while, “And there at the back is a little stage now” he pointed out into the darkness. I could only see the shapes of it a little, but he must be right, there was a little platform with something on it that could be microphone on a tripod or something.

“What is all that doing here?” he wondered lowly, “Why would they rebuilt this place for something like that?”

That actually was a good question, and thinking about that question suddenly brought me another idea. I had a tiny little foreboding coming up what this could be. It didn´t necessarily feel like it would be something bad, but I was not quite sure why I was thinking that. I still kept on concentrating hardly.

Nick took a few more steps deeper into the room and took a little peek past the pillars to our left and right, the ones the polar bears had been hiding behind the last time. Then he stopped again. I immediately sensed that he had a pretty similar idea now.

“Carrots” he sighed with a little smile suddenly, “I know exactly what this is…” he said, tugging his gun onto the magnetic holster on his back with it. He even chuckled a little now, he seemed to be very sure that there was no one in danger in this building at all.

I got it straight away. That made a lot of sense on so many levels.

“I was a little confused by the short briefing anyways” I agreed with an amused grin, “We should have known better…”

“Remember when the Chief said it have been a wolf and a lion who abducted a vixen?” he asked.

“Hahaha…yeah!” I grinned at him, also because of his suddenly slightly annoyed gaze.

“I know exactly who those guys are, and they weren´t happy with only one… because there must be about twenty of them hiding in here!” he told me, pointing to his left and right with that.

“Very funny, Max!” he yelled into the darkness then.

 

POV Max Wolfheart

“Oh really, Nick?” I asked him back over the microphone I had in my paws, “What about 45 of those beautiful vixens, and all of them are here just because of their big hero…”

“Oh, shut up!” he answered with an ironic little chuckle, just as Daniel turned on the lights in the whole room, “We knew it wouldn´t take you very long to find it out, but our SMA is getting a little surprise today, isn´t he?” I asked loudly, as everybody in the whole room was giggling about it already. Even Judy was shaken from her laughter about Nicks reaction, and I really was glad about that. I was hoping she would stay relaxed about all this, and she didn´t let us down on that. She enjoyed it quite a lot actually.

When his eyes got used to the sudden brightness in the room, he quickly realized just how big all of this was. He took another quick look around, just before all the girly screaming and giggling started from all around him.

“Fuck my life” he loudly yelled in shook as they all started running towards him from every corner, “You little fuckers!” he added a second later, before he started running as well. He jumped towards one of the square stone-pillars as quickly as possible, and just before the first of the girls could reach him, he jumped upwards and pulled himself up on the lamp-holder that was fixed there. That wasn´t exactly part our plan, but it was fantastic to look at anyways.

We fired up the beat and Gazelle joined me on the stage a second later, just before Daniel, the Chief and basically the rest of the colleagues joined us back there on the dancefloor. We all watched with great pleasure what Nick was doing, what he was able to do with his body and the immense strength of his arms. He pulled himself up the pillar as if he had the weight of a feather, and after another very impressive jump towards the ceiling of the room, he was hanging there on the crossbar which was erected there to carry the spotlights and the speakers.

The girly giggling and screaming below him continued of course, and everyone kept on reaching out for him, but he seemed to be save up there for now.

Gazelle nearly missed the beat to her song because of that as well, but her experience with the show business helped her out just in time and she got it right nevertheless:

 

“You´re a cruel       device,          -          your blood like       like ice!

 

One Look                 could kill,      -          my pain                    your thrill!”

 

Nick used the iron truss on the ceiling to climb closer towards us, but he still shook his head in disbelief about the crowd that was below him. The whole police-crew encouraged him in the meanwhile.

 

“I wanna love you                         -                      but I better not touch!

 

I wanna hold you                           -                      but my senses tell me to stop!”

 

The Chief was widely grinning at him too, Daniel was dancing with Jennifer to Gazelle´s music in the meanwhile, and I was standing besides the city´s biggest popstar herself and blew a few kisses up to him with a big smile.

 

“I wanna kiss you                          -          but I want it too much!

 

I wanna taste you                         -          but your lips are venomous poison!”

 

The lines of her song matched the situation so well it was comical. I loved it so much being here with them right now. He obviously wasn’t really mad at us, but the ironic little grin on his face showed me that we got him really good and that he confessed that victory to us in all fairness.

 

“You´re poison,                              -          running through my veins

 

You´re poison                                 -          I don’t wanna break these chains!”

 

He turned around up where he was hanging in order to find out where Judy was, just to find her jumping around on the vixen´s shoulders and making her way towards him with great agility. She had a lot of fun with this as well, obviously, and she was still widely grinning at him when she reached him finally. The amused fox ladies just smiled at her happily when Judy used the height-advantage of standing on their shoulders. He let go from the crossbar with one of his paws, reached out for her with his other arm, caught her when she jumped upwards and pulled her up towards him as if she didn´t weigh anything either.

“I don’t know about you, but that´s what I would call ´showing off´, Nicky!” I told him with another big smile, just before Gazelle began with the main refrain once more.

 

“You´re poison,                  -          running through my veins

 

You´re poison                     -          I don’t wanna break these chains!”

 

He totally ignored our cheering for a second and just kissed his partner lovingly, before he lifted her up to a height where she could grab onto the metal construction for herself. How freaking epic that looked when they were hanging there and smiling down at us.

Shortly afterwards he used the paw he didn´t need to point at us with a big ironic smile.  She was already shaking her head to the music with great pleasure and Nick was pretty amazed by that as well. It fit the situation just so perfectly. But it got even better.

Judy winked us shortly, with a dirty little grin he didn´t see, and then she used her feet and a bit of momentum to kick him off the ceiling and into the happily smiling, dancing and fawning crowd of vixen´s underneath him. I really loved Judy in that moment for doing this. We were laughing our asses off at his surprised reaction.

They caught him off course, and then they got even more excited than before, naturally. We had implemented the rule of no too personal body contact with him anyway, but he wasn´t getting out of there for a few minutes nevertheless.

 

“I wanna love you                         -                      but I better not touch!

 

I wanna hold you                           -                      but my senses tell me to stop!

 

I wanna kiss you                            -                      but I want it too much!

 

I wanna taste you                         -          but your lips are venomous poison!”

 

…the music went on, and everybody in the room had a really good time as it seemed. I was really proud that all of this worked out so well, but we still got a few more little things to annoy him with, and I couldn´t wait to try those things as well. But everything at its time. This would become a pretty crazy day in here anyway, a day that shouldn´t be forgotten in the ZPD anymore, so there was nothing to stop us.

 

Judy continued on climbing towards us with a big amused smile, and when she finally had the space to land, she let herself fall down with a well-executed backflip, landed on her feet very elegantly and then started rocking out and jumping to the beat with us. I never was this happy in my whole life before.

 

“This is so awesome!” Judy told us with a little giggle, “What a great idea!”

I just winked her shortly, because I still tried spotting him in the crowd of vixens. He seemed to be moving towards us very slowly, but it took him quite a while until he could sway his admirers to let him go finally.

Gazelles song would be over very soon anyway, and we all were desperately waiting to talk to him. When he did, finally, he was naked on his upper body once again. We had no idea where his clothing has gone all over sudden, and he probably didn´t knew it either, but he still carried his dart riffle with him, which he managed to save from the fight so nobody could get harmed by accident. When he joined us besides the stage finally, we all started loudly cheering for him again and he still shook his head about it. He tossed the gun into the Chief´s arms and then he went to pick up Judy once again.

“Yeah, yeah, Carrots!” he chuckled ironically, “That´s how you want to play?”

She just nodded with a big smile, “Still looking good, Mr. SMA!”

“Still showing off, aren’t you?” Daniel asked him shamelessly.

Nick looked down on himself and then just sighed once again.

“Whatever” he chuckled, “Whatever makes you happy!” he told us with a little smirk.

“Makes them happy too” Daniel grinned, pointing at the crowd.

Nick sighed a little once again, but this time directed at the ladies “Can I have my shirt back, please?”

“What do we think, ladies?” I asked them loudly, “Does he get his shirt back?”

 

POV Nick

 

I already knew the answer to that, it was predictable. It was a big, loud, excitedly giggled “NO”.

“Yeah, yeah!” I just told them while waving it off, “Guess I´ve earned that anyways…” I chuckled.

“That´s all just for you two!” Bogo told us with a big smile, “You two are the best thing that ever happened to the ZPD! Thank you for everything you did so far!”

“Aww” Judy said into her paws in a moved way, “Thank you so much!”

She jumped onto my shoulders with that and high fived everybody one after another.

“That really was a cool idea” I confessed, as Max returned my fist-bump with a big grin, “But how did you do that?”

“You mean Gazelle?”

“I mean the forty-five vixens you idiot!” I said, because he understood me perfectly well of course.

“He´s a colleague of you” Daniel answered that for him, “Just like me.”

“Yeah, what do you think how we did that” Max grinned.

“And why here?” Judy asked.

“We got the permission of the city to use this -finally- freshly renovated building for today…” The Chief explained, “And this will be re-launched as a new youth-activity-center next Monday! Have a guess who has the honor of doing that!”

“And today it´s our party cave?” I asked dryly.

“Yeah, this is your little dungeon today!” Max joked, just as Gazelle leaned herself onto his shoulders from behind him with a big smile.

“They´re full of power again, aren’t they?” she asked as she saw Judy´s still very happy face. “Hey darling!” Gazelle greeted my little bunny with a warm and welcoming smile.

“Oh, hi! So nice to meet you!” Judy greeted her back from above me, “Thank you so much for all this!”

“Oh, I have to say thank you! I had so much fun with that show this year, and it was breaking all the records because of you guys!” she told us happily.

“I had so much fun with watching that!” Judy told her, “I wish I could have seen it live! It was so funny and amazing!”

“That´s why we organized this little party for you!” Gazelle told her as well, “I hope that makes it up for that a little…thank you very much for lending us your fox for that by the way!” she added with a little grin.

“I was glad he did it” she waved it off, “I would have forced him to go anyways!” Judy told her shamelessly and with a dirty little grin at me.

That made everybody laugh even more of course, but it was alright. I was more than just cool with that.

“Yeah…I think Wolfheart has redeemed himself a little today…” I grinned at him.

“I´ve redeemed myself?” he chuckled, “Redeemed for what? Getting exposed?” he asked me with a big smile.

“Goddammit!” I sighed, because he managed to bring up that topic once again. He certainly enjoyed talking about that more than I did in the meanwhile. He knew that I was annoyed by that.

“Is that a buffet over there?” I asked quickly, just to get rid of it as quickly as it came.

“We even got some blueberries for you!” Daniel pointed out proudly.

“Fantastic” I commented, not saying a single further word and walking there straight away. I had no idea where they knew that from, but I liked it nevertheless.

I certainly was not the only one who liked what he saw on that buffet, because pretty soon I was joined by a few colleagues and other guests there, and everybody was helping themselves one after another.

I ignored all of them until I found the bowl of blueberries which Daniel was talking about earlier.

“O…officer Wilde?” I suddenly was asked by a shy female voice, just a moment after I had put Judy back down on her feet so she could help herself at the buffet as well.

“Yes?” I asked in a friendly and now much more relaxed way than before, after swallowing down the handful of -not even that good- blueberries I was chewing.  

The young vixen had my police uniform in her paws and handed it over to me shyly. She was very careful not to get too close to me, in order not to annoy me or something like that I believed, but I didn´t make fun of it, obviously. It rather was her who was trying to hide a tiny little smirk, although she felt really ashamed about it. What a weird combination of feelings.

“Oh, yeah, thank you very much!” I told her thankfully as I took my police uniform from her paws.

“I haven´t seen your shirt though, I´m sorry” she apologized, still hardly trying not to smile. I didn´t understand that behavior. It was a little like I had something on my face I didn´t notice or something like that.

“Don’t worry about it” I told her with a little smirk of my own, “I probably have a few spare ones of those at home…”

She gave me a little smile for my last comment, but something else still seemed to be much more interesting.

She kept staring at me for a little while, but I wasn´t expecting it to be much different. But she certainly was not the only one who was standing near me and stared.

I put the bowl of the weird tasting blueberries back onto the buffet table, and just a moment later I suddenly had a very bad foreboding. There must he a reason why those blueberries didn´t taste right.

“Oh god” the vixen whispered while covering her mouth with her paws, then she shook her head in disbelief. She didn’t explain what she meant though.

I looked at her, then at the bowl of blueberries, and then at Max and Daniel who just joined me with wide grins on their faces.

“What is in that bowl of blueberries?” I asked them straight away.

“Did you notice the difference?” Max asked with a big grin.

“Didn´t taste right, no…”

All the colleagues and especially the vixens started giggling around me now, still not quite able to believe it as it seemed. That only confused me more.

“Didn´t taste right?” Daniel asked with an evil smile.

I still didn´t figure it out. A second later I felt it suddenly. I felt lots of it. They surely noticed it, mostly because of my expression which I couldn´t help but change because of its effect on my body. They started laughing even louder now.

“Oh no!” I yelled out, “You little fuckers! What the hell?!”

 

There was no point in denying it: They got me with that as well. I slowly but surely was getting horny from those blueberries.

They must have put loads of it into that bowl, the effect of it just couldn´t be ignored. They were laughing their asses off about my reaction, and I couldn´t quite believe that I fell for something as cheap as that. Daniel even pointed out that there were blueberries on the buffet. I should have been suspicious about that already. But I let them have their fun, they surely earned it. I had to confess that victory to them as well.

“Goddammit” I sighed in defeat, “You little assholes, I should have known it!”

 

POV Max

 

When this party was the best thing in my life so far, this definitively was the highlight of it. We finally got him with something. We got him good, and that with one of the easiest tricks of them all. Everybody knew about that bowl of blueberries, apart from Nick and Judy obviously, and they all were staring at him right now with the most anticipating faces I´ve ever seen. He couldn´t quite believe it though. He probably thought that we would never do something as childish at that, but we did and it was great fun. Even if he should be able to hide it somehow, everybody knew about the Viagra and it was a great moment anyways. He would hear that for a while, and that was the only thing that mattered.

“Why would you do that?” he asked, “What is the matter with you?” he complained ironically, “Do you want to talk about it? I´m sure there is a solution!”

“We though…” Daniel tried telling him, shook from his laughter, “…we thought you could probably…” more laughing, “…probably use some help in…”

“Why would you think I need that right now?!” I yelled, “You idiots!”

Judy had noticed that prank on him as well in the meanwhile, and she was laying on the floor laughing when Nick looked down his body skeptically and shook his head in disbelief once again.

“Holy shit” he complained, “How much did you put in that bowl?”

“Should be enough for you” I grinned, “We took two whole packages to ensure it works good! That´s how much we care about you as the good colleagues we are!”  

He nearly choked as he heard that.

“I had two handfuls of that!” he yelled, “That is going to take forever!”

It took me a little while until I calmed down from that laughter again. My stomach was aching and tears of joy were running down my face.

“Still can´t live up to your title?”

He just ignored us once again. He really had to concentrate on something else right now. He certainly seemed to be a little stressed and his breathing got a little heavier as well.

“I hate you!” he told us once more, “This stuff is crazy! That is going to get me unconscious!” he added ironically.

“Can´t see much of a difference so far…” I commented dryly, and that pretty noticeably was exactly what the others were thinking as well. They all were giggling about it loudly and they still kept staring at him and at a certain area.

“If that is your only concern, Wolfheart, there surely would have been other ways!” he cursed lowly, “As I just told you, we can talk about it if that helps you, it´s nothing you have to be ashamed of!”

“Don´t worry!” I grinned ironically, “I´ll come back to it later!”

“Goddammit!” he cursed, hissing a little in pain, “From man to man: do you know how fucking painful that is in those pants?”

My stomach was still aching from all the laughing. Seeing him struggle like this was just too funny.

“Revenge, oh sweet revenge!” I grinned at him.

He vigorously shook his whole body in hope that would help a little, but it didn´t do anything of course. Everybody in the room, except him, kept on laughing about it for quite a while. It really had caused a visual effect in the meanwhile, but he didn’t care a damn about it anymore. He knew he couldn´t change it anyway.

Without another word, he handed his police jacket over to a still very amused and widely grinning Judy and went for the buffet again. He turned his back towards us with that and got himself a glass of water from the little drink section we made on the table. He drank it all down in one go and refilled it right afterwards. There must have been a reason where all that thirst came from all over sudden.

We still were like addicted to stare at him. His whole body seemed to be tense, the muscles on his back were flexed, his strong arms where shaking a bit and his ears where twitching a little. The girls around us were still whispering and giggling about it in excitement, but he ignored it totally.

“Thank you so much for this!” Judy told us with a big smile.

“He earned it a little, didn´t he?” Daniel asked in amusement.

“No doubt about it” she giggled, “I was anticipating for something like this to happen one day!” she told us happily, “I love it so much when he is out of his cool for once!”

“That really is quite unusual…” the Chief agreed, “…but I also think that he needs that sometimes! He cannot get on our nerves all the time without getting punished for it once in a while!” he proposed.

“You´ve had this coming for a long time already, haven’t you?” Judy asked the Chief while nodding about what he said, knowing exactly what he meant, “But yeah, I couldn´t agree more!”

She grinned widely at the fox when he finally joined us again with the water glass in his paws. There still was a bulge to be seen in his pants, and he still had a painful expression on his face because of it, but he wasn´t bothered that we were still staring. He obviously knew that we checked him out from time to time, but he didn´t exactly look like he was out of his cool right now. But why would he when everybody was fawning over him.

“You really look like you´re in pain” Daniel wondered ironically,” I thought you would enjoy it a little more than that…”

“No, it´s great!” Nick told him with a lot of faked enthusiasm, “You should try some of those blueberries too! It´s great when you´re as impotent as I am usually!” he added ironically.

“Never tried it before?” Gazelle asked with a big grin.

“No, this is the first time in years I have been this activated!” he joked dryly, before he finished his second glass of water with another single go. Then he stretched his whole body soundly.

“God, that looks so good!” Gazelle giggled, still fixated on the half-naked fox with the raging erection that showed through his blue police trousers.

Nick ignored that as well and gave Judy his empty glass in exchange for his blue jacket.

“Owww…is that all we get to see?” one of the vixens around us giggled suddenly, actually sounding a little disappointed about it.

She got a lot of support for that, obviously.

Nick stopped in his tracks for a second because he nearly was done with clothing himself again. “Yes” he then told her dryly, “That´s all you get to see. Did you expect I would start stripping now?” he asked ironically.

“I wouldn´t have disliked it” Judy teased him with no mercy.

He let out a big sigh because of that again.

“No! The only one who probably is going to see more of me today is Wolfheart, if he doesn´t stop with all this crap soon! But I doubt that he would want that…”

“I would love to see more of y…”

“Oh, shut up!” Nick interrupted him with a mean chuckle, before Judy handed him back his glass with a sheepish grin, “You must have seen enough already!”

 

POV Jennifer

 

Goddamned, that all was so hot. I had secretly wished that he would keep his shirt off for the whole party, but I couldn´t tell him that, obviously. The massive cut that went straight across his whole back had healed pretty good in the meanwhile, and his whole body seemed to work just as good as before it happened. Alone his climbing action at the beginning made me fawn over him again a little, but that right now was on a totally different level. The poor fox must really have swallowed a lot of the finely crunched Viagra that Max and Daniel had mixed into the bowl, because his whole body was still shaking a little. The bulge in his pants was massive, and I surely wasn´t the only girl in the room who felt like she was getting a little wet because of that already. It was just too satisfying to look away, and I really began fantasizing about it already. I secretly wanted him to touch it with his paws somehow. I couldn´t deny that I would have gladly taken it into my mouth if I had the chance to, but luckily nobody seemed to notice my horny fantasies.

A little while later, Nick just ignored everybody again and went for the buffet for a second time. He got himself a paper-plate and began filling it with all different sorts of fruit, bakery and snacks. A few of the colleagues began doing the same, and soon the most of them stood there, talked to each other and ate with big pleasure. The music was good and not too loud, the atmosphere was relaxed and everybody seemed to be happy at the moment. Especially the girls, who still stood around in little groups and kept on watching him from different angles. They were too shy to talk to him after that though, especially with his trouser-action that was still going on. He really must have had a lot of it, because it went on for nearly half an hour. I took a look for myself every now and then, but mostly I was talking to the colleagues of course. It was a great party, there was no doubt about it. Max and Daniel really had done a good job with all this.

But as I was told before, this was by far not everything that was going to happen here today. I knew that this place was by far bigger than just this giant open room on the ground floor with the pillars, shelfs and couches everywhere, but I couldn´t quite think of what it could be. But no matter what, I was open-minded about almost anything…

 

POV Judy

“Goddammit” he sighed once more, “How long does the effect of that stay?”

“About two hours…” Max told him with a big grin, “…at least that was what the package said…”

“Honestly…what was the point of that?” Nick asked him, “Was that just to annoy me?”

“Yeah…mostly that. But we also did that for the ladies!” he said, “Just look at them!”

“I don’t care.”

“That´s really selfish of you!” I giggled.

Nick just continued eating pieces of apple and shook his head about it. I couldn´t help myself and grin at him mischievously. Somehow, I really wanted him to suffer from that a little.

“Hey Max” he told him suddenly, “You should be careful in the next few weeks! I´m going to get you back for that!” he warned him.

“Get me back for making a sex-god out of you?” he asked with an ironic chuckle.

“That really seems to bother you, doesn´t it?”

“Nah” he waved it off with a big grin, “Not anymore. I just use the thing that is the most effective to annoy you with...”

“You really want to mess around with me, don´t you?” Nick asked him now with a little grin of his own, as if this was a challenge.

“A bit, yeah…” he confirmed shamelessly and with a big smile.

“Enjoy it while you can” Nick smirked at him, “You´ve maybe won this for today… you´ve maybe made an idiot out of me today… you´ve maybe gotten to see what you always wanted since you know me…” he told him with an ironic little gin, “But I will remind you of that in a few days again…” he warned once more, “You´re going to regret that!”

Just in time, Daniel suddenly joined us from somewhere again, having the earlier bowl of blueberries in his paws, or at least a pretty similar looking one. He was eating a few of them and then he offered some to Wolfheart as well.

“Oh yeah, thanks Dan!” he gladly agreed and grabbed a handful of them as well.

“Cheers, Nick!” he grinned at him, while rising the blueberries in his paws a little, “I´m eager to see your revenge!” he smiled, before he emptied the whole paw into his mouth. Everybody was watching that in disbelief, Gazelle especially as I just noticed, but they both just continued on eating those blueberries without any shame or hesitation.

“You little bastards” Nick smiled ironically, “You really got a second one without the Viagra in it?”

Without saying a further word, just with a little smile, Daniel offered us the bowl as well one more time and Nick gladly took a few. He still was highly activated, visibly, and he had nothing to lose anyways. And he still loved blueberries, so why wouldn´t he take a few?

Everybody was staring at him in anticipation once again. He was chewing them slow and carefully, crunching them in his mouth with his sharp teeth, and then he shook his head suddenly, followed by quite an amazed look at our two favorite colleagues.

“No” he commented his earlier question in slight shock, “No…you didn´t.”

 

 


	32. Chapter 31 - Shot by my own gun

Hey, I´m back.

 

Big thanks to **MrShurukan** for helping me again!

 

Hope you enjoy it a little!

****

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 31 – Shot by my own gun (POV Max)

In less than two weeks, they have made a paradise out of this place. I would have loved this if I was a teenager, and I also loved it right now. The Chief was not joking when he told Nick and Judy that it was their privilege to open it for the public on the next Monday, but I wasn´t joking either when I said that all of this belonged to us for today. There was so much more to come later, so much they didn´t know about yet, and it drove me crazy for more already.

The only problem was that Daniel just managed to confuse the two bowls of blueberries. Or maybe he just forgot to change them, because we actually really had a spare one prepared and ready for this, but we really ended up eating the ones with the Viagra in it.

At first, for a tiny little moment, it looked like we had planned something really crazy and totally off the scale inappropriate, because we were eating that as well, but then we had to clear up that mistake and made the biggest laughs out of ourselves with that ever, predictably. But we took it with humor, as always.

“Shit…” I cursed ironically, “…that went not as expected!”

For a second Nick looked at me and then he looked at Daniel skeptically, who seemed to be a little staggered as well right now, and then everybody started laughing about it loudly. They were rolling on the floor because of it.

“If that wasn´t fucking clever” I sighed about our own stupidity, “How could you forget to change the bowl, you dumbass?”

More laughing about it.

“I did change it!” the Lion tried to shift the blame, “I took the one from under the table!”

Just a second after he said it, Nick quickly smiled very happily at somebody who was standing behind us, but we couldn´t tell who it was exactly. Judy grinned widely as well, but as I turned around in order to find out who it was, everybody was laughing about it even more.

“Dan” I sighed, “I think we got stabbed in the back by somebody…”

He nodded a little, but he was accepting his fate as well in the meanwhile.

There were standing quite a few people behind us who could have done it. Gazelle for example, because she certainly was very amused about all this also. Or maybe it was the Chief, because he wanted to take a little revenge on us as well. Or it was Jennifer, who did it just for fun. Whoever did it, nobody was peaching anybody. For now.

“You sneaky little…” I grumbled at their laughing, “…who knew about our second bowl?”

They all shook their heads with wide grins, which was predictable as well.

“Thank you very much for that by the way” Nick chuckled at whoever did it, “I owe you one!”

I only let my shoulders drop a little because of his proud little grin, but I wasn´t really mad about it. Today was all just for fun so it was acceptable anyways. We didn´t have to behave like police officers in here, that was our deal with the chief, and it made the atmosphere so much more relaxed and enjoyable than I had anticipated. Who cares if we were standing around with massive boners in out pants?

 

POV Jennifer

“Shit” Daniel cursed lowly, “That stuff really does its job!”

“Oh really, does it?” Nick chuckled, “Who would have thought of that?” he asked, giving us a little wink.

I loved that situation even more right now. I wasn´t sure who did that with changing the bowl, but I really liked where this was going. The biggest clowns of the ZPD got their payback for once, and they were taking it like real men once again. They were laughing about themselves as well, and that made them even more sexy than before already, and also, quite literally.

Daniel just wordlessly went back towards the buffet and put the bowl back down on the table. Everybody was staring at him in great amusement, just like we stared at Nick earlier. He shook his head with a little smile and went through his mane with his paws shortly.

He certainly was a little more stressed than usually because of his situation right now, and when taking a closer look, there also was a little bit of movement to be seen in his pants already. There was no denying it anymore, they were not joking.

He quickly went back to Max and whispered something into his ears very lowly. A second later Max smiled a little and nodded in agreement. I didn´t hear what he said, but somebody else did, luckily.

“There is a pool in here as well?” Judy asked them in excitement. I had no idea where she knew that from all over sudden, but she wasn´t wrong with that.

“How did you..?” Max wondered with a confused chuckle.

“Some cold water would actually be really nice right now!” Nick agreed after hearing it from Judy, “That would help against some other problems as well…” he added, while looking down himself once more just for the sake of fun.

“Goddammit” Daniel grinned, “It was supposed to be a surprise!”

“There is no point in whispering when she´s around, pal” Nick told him with a little wink while pointing at the bunny besides him.

“So… where is that pool?” Judy wanted to know with a little smile, “Show us already!”

Max and Daniel looked at the colleagues, at the vixens, at Gazelle, and then back at each other again shortly. Daniel shrugged his shoulders and Max nodded in agreement. Then Max suddenly pulled another wincing expression which made everybody chuckle with joy. He surely felt what Nick told him about that earlier, and that made me even more happy for some reason.  

“Alright, lets go!” Daniel announced quickly and with a little smirk at our laughter.

“Sweet!” Nick commented happily, before he offered Judy to take his paw and straightly followed the lion and the wolf, whom had started moving without further ado.

I totally loved the idea of going swimming right now, although that still felt a little ridiculous when you´re with the guys who you normally work with, but I loved the idea of seeing them with less clothing on their bodies even more. I certainly was not the only one with that opinion, because they all followed us without the need to be asked twice. What a freaking day.

 

POV Nick

 

“But you know what that means, Nicky?” Gazelle asked me from behind us, “You´ve got to get out of your uniform again, Mr. SMA…”

“Yeah!” Judy agreed with her, “That´s the last clean uniform you have…remember what happened to the last one?”

I sighed once again quite noticeably, but Judy got a lot of chuckles for that again.

“This indeed could be a problem for us three right now!” Max chuckled lightheartedly, “I would fancy to keep those pants on for a little longer…”

“Oh really?” Nick asked him again, “Is that uncomfortable right now?”

“That really hurts!” he confirmed with a chuckle, “I regret it a little now…”

“What hurts?” Gazelle giggled with a big smile.

“Nothing hurts!” he waved it off in a comical way, just before he turned on some switches to our right and the giant room was illuminated suddenly. It had a big swimmers pool, three hot tubs, a chillout lounge and a little diving tower on one side.

“Wow! This is really cool for a youth activity center…” I pointed out.

“Yeah, isn´t it?” Daniel agreed, “I would have loved this as a kid!”

I used the short moment of astonishment and quickly removed Judy´s purse, her phone, her police radio and her keychain from her belt and pockets as smoothly as possible. I certainly had quick paws and a good set of skills for that, but she noticed it anyway. She wasn’t quick enough to react though. I had put all of her stuff into my pockets in the meanwhile.

“Nick, what are you doing?” she wanted to know with a little giggle, as I lifted her up with my arms and hugged her quickly.

In order not to have to answer that question, I kissed her cheeks a few times.

“Wow…” she suddenly commented with another little giggle, “You really are pent up!”

I had to wait a little before answering her, my colleagues still were laughing their asses off because of it.

“Yeah, yeah, carrots! I love you too!” I chuckled back at her, “I really do.”

We kept on following Max and Daniel until we arrived in the middle of the hall and everybody could see good enough.

“If you want to go for a swim, just go for it!” Max announced happily, “Changing rooms are over there, the rest should be easy to find…”

“How cold is the water?” I asked Daniel quickly, as long as everybody was still listening.

“Why don´t you test it for yourself?” Judy grinned at me, “Do you think you have any chance of staying outside that pool?”

“Ha! You think, cottontail!” I smirked in victory, “But you´re a little too late for that!” I grinned devilishly, before lifting her a little higher with my arms, “Have a guess why I took all your stuff…”

“Oh no!” she yelled, before I tossed her into the cold pool without another word, “Niiiick!”

I threw my fists in the air in victory as everybody around me started cheering and yelling in excitement. She had spectacularly landed in the pool and there was nothing she could do about it, apart from punishing me for that later.

A second later we heard another splash, a little bigger one this time, and then I noticed that Max had checked Daniel into the pool as well.

“Ah…goddamned!” he yelled, “Max you little fucker!”

“Does the cold water help?” he dryly asked in return.

“Yeah, it does actually!” he confirmed in all honesty, suddenly pretty satisfied with his situation, “Not so bad…”

“Nick, what about you?” Judy asked out of the water happily.

“Yeah, Nick!” Gazelle agreed, “Come on, your turn!”

Since she wasn´t the only one who wanted me to do it, I got out of my jacket slowly before laying it on the ground. Then I opened the belt of my pants as well slowly.

“Max, there is all of our stuff in my pockets…could you please bring it somewhere where its save?” I asked him quickly.

He nodded with a chummy little smile.

“But you´re not out of danger either” I warned the wolf with a little grin, as I got rid of my blue police pants slowly. Now I was just standing there in boxer shorts, and I still didn´t care if they saw anything or not. I just wanted to get in the water.

“Don´t worry, Nick!” Gazelle giggled behind me, “I´ll personally make sure to throw him into the pool as well!”

“Good idea, that´s what I wanted to hear!” I told her with a happy little smile, before I joined the others and jumped into the pool as well. I did a very high and far, but not that well executed front-flip and landed right besides Judy, who had to cover herself from the splashes I sent into every direction. The cold water really felt fantastic right now. Daniel was right on that, it helped quite noticeably against that issue the three of us had right now. The others still cheered for me loudly, but I ignored them for now and swam towards Judy with an evil little grin.

“Sneaky fox” she giggled, “I did not see that coming” she confessed.

“It was fun though” I grinned at her, “I should do that more often!”

“Do what more often? Take Viagra?” she grinned.

I just sighed a little at her comment.

“Now you got your shirt off once again…” she added, “I thought you wouldn´t…”

“Don’t tell me you don’t like that” I smiled back at her.

“I do” she giggled, before she hugged me once again with her soaking wet police uniform. Then she kissed me lovingly. I got my paws around her head carefully and started a little tongue fight right there in the water. I loved that so much, it didn´t matter if we were alone or not.

“Goddamned, you´re so sexy!” I whispered happily, still totally ignoring everything else around us, “I want to keep you forever and ever!”

 

POV Jennifer

Gazelle really did what she promised, although he managed to get out of his uniform as well before that. Max had put his and Nicks stuff onto a bench carefully, and when he got back to us again, also just in his boxers, Gazelle grinned at him sheepishly and pushed him into the water as well.

He too was affected by those blueberries quite visibly, but he didn´t try to deny it anymore either. Just like Nick, he had accepted his fate, and there was nothing wrong with that if we were serious. It was just a great pleasure to watch for all of us.

There was no point in denying it: but he was looking good too for a wolf. I liked what I saw. And I liked it even more because of his always happy attitude and his coolness about everything. They both surely were standing in the shadows of Nick a little at this party, but they were never losing their spirit and their good mood.

 

It didn´t took long after that and half of the guests where on their way towards the changing rooms as well. A few of them went back to the buffet for some reason, but most of the colleagues and vixens went for the pool or the whirlpools. At first, I found all of this a little weird and unbelievable, because we were police officers over all, but when I saw how much they all were enjoying it, I was accepting it for today and joined them as well. I didn´t want to be the kill-joy, and I actually found nothing with what we were doing here today either. This was so much better than getting complains from prisoners all day long. And it was not like I had to hide anything either, I was quite happy with recent my workout and my new looks. I was quite proud of myself, and it has been a while since I last had this much self-confidence on my side.

The first one to notice me in the water was Nick actually, and he winked me shortly when I was about to join the little group that gathered around him.

I suddenly remembered our little talk when I brought him back to the hospital after the SMA show, and that little wink right now was the biggest compliment I got in a long time. It told me that I was not chanceless, and it told me that that was exactly what he meant back then. I loved him so much for that right now.

“Oh, hey Jenny!” I was greeted by a happy Daniel Fangmeyer, who seemed to be much more relaxed right now than he was just a few minutes ago, “Did you find the way into the water as well?” he joked lightheartedly.

 

“Quite nice this place…” I chuckled back happily, “…we should do this more often during our worktimes!”

Max looked at me in total awe for a second, and that also made me a little more-proud of myself.

“Damn… she´s right!” he agreed with a big smile, still looking at me, “We should really do this more often…”

I noticed that he was meaning this compliment when he said it, because he actually gave me a little wink while saying it, but nevertheless he managed to save himself from an awkward situation once again.

“…just look at that red fox over there, chilling on his back in the water!” he pointed out, ironically referring to what he said before, “…damn, that´s looking good!” he added.

“That is my red fox, Max” Judy told him with a little smile as we were laughing about it loudly. Nick just ignored it once again, he seemed to have gotten used to that joke by now.

I took another short little look at the fox and bunny couple over there, and now I wanted it even more than before already. I wanted that too, I was so jealous on her for having someone to hold and to love. Someone who loved her back and who would do everything for her.

I never knew it before, but Judy was quite in a good shape as well. She was athletic, well-shaped and her lavender-purple eyes shined like diamonds, especially when she was smiling as happily as she was right now. There surely was a reason why Nick couldn’t get his eyes off of her, and seeing him so happy, although all that other stuff was going on around them, made me happy as well. It was a long time since it didn´t feel like I was just a police officer, and now that it happened finally, it felt just great to be myself again. I wanted more of that. I wanted to live, and I wanted it now.

“That really is the hottest couple of the whole city, isn´t it?” Gazelle suddenly asked us, as she joined our little group in the water as well finally. She obviously was prepared for going swimming today, because she wore some pretty expensive looking fancy swim wear, unlike us who all just wore underwear due to the surprise.

“I believe they have heard that a couple of times by now…” I chuckled, because of Nicks little sigh. He still was chilling on his back in the water and Judy was laying on top of him, but he certainly could hear us.

“I have a question on that by the way” he suddenly told us, “Why did you invite forty-five vixens to this party and not one single guy?” he asked.

“To annoy you a little of course!” Daniel grinned, “And I personally enjoy seeing beautiful ladies more than otherwise…”

“Just look at them” Nick complained, “What do you think I can give them?”  
“Wet dreams for days, probably…” I chuckled lightheartedly. He just gave me an evil little look for that, accompanied by a sighed “Ha ha.”

“Nah, not anymore” Max explained with a big grin, “The cold water is working quite well against the Viagra…”

“There is a whirlpool over there, Nick” Judy pointed out with a giggle.

The fox just sighed once again because of our laughter.

“Not that bad of an idea actually” Daniel chuckled.

“Aww…is the kitten getting a little cold?” Max teased him like always.

“Yes. And I still have my police uniform on me…” he answered with a little smirk, before he started making his way out of the pool slowly.

“He has a point with that” Gazelle pointed out giggling, “And he probably isn´t looking bad without his clothing either, is he…” she added with a dirty little grin.

Was I hearing correctly? …or did she really just flirt with him? A little did it feel like Max and Daniel knew her pretty well already. It was a slightly weird situation right now anyways. I didn´t know what I could believe anymore. The biggest popstar of the city is hanging out in a -soon to be relaunched- youth activity center with a couple of police officers, and she even joined us in the swimming pool like it was nothing special at all. Was all of that just normal all over sudden?

“There you hear it” Nick chuckled at Max and Daniel, “I´m not the only one…”

“You will never lose that title again, Nick” the lion grinned back at him, “No matter what you do…”

“Hey Dan!” Gazelle yelled behind him, before actually following him out of the water, “Wait for me, I want a spot in the tub as well!”

“Yeah, yeah” Nick sighed, as we shortly watched Gazelle and Fangmeyer leaving the swimming pool.

“Hey Max” I told the other wolf just for fun, “Don´t worry about it, you´re not looking that bad either…” I grinned.

He smiled mischievously as he heard that. “Thank you! At least somebody thinks about me…” he told us in a faked offended way. It had helped perfectly against the awkward silence that came up as Daniel left us.

To start things off even more, I smashed my paws into the water and splashed a lot of water into his face with that.

“Hey!” he complained with an ironic chuckle, “What was that about?”

“Good idea, Jennifer” Nick told me with a chuckle, “…but he surely earned a little more of that treatment…”

“Why don’t you come over and handle things personally, little fox?” Max asked with a challenging smirk.

“Yeah, yeah. Always picking on the smaller ones…” Nick replied. He was still hugging Judy very tightly and she was watching in great amusement of our playfulness.

“Haha…” Max grinned, “Smaller…”

Everybody around us started laughing again.

“Jennifer” Nick asked, “Would you be so kind and…”

Before he even finished his sentence, I splashed another big wave of water into the face of the somewhat handsome wolf before me. Luckily, he wasn´t fast enough to react and got it into his face for a second time.

“…yeah, exactly!” Nick commented in satisfaction, “Thank you very much!”

Max was still laughing about it as well by now, but he certainly had enough of the water in his face, because now he was coming closer to me quickly. Before I even could react, he had grabbed me by my sides gently, lifted me out of the water and tossed me into it shortly afterwards. I just felt like a ten-year-old kid again. It was like I was playing and having fun with my brothers and sisters at the seaside just like at those good old times, and I absolutely loved it. Who said that police officers couldn´t have some fun like this sometimes as well?

When I got over the surface of the water again, everybody was still laughing about it joyfully. I loved all this from all over sudden. What a great day this was!

 

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

 

“Do you think they like each other?” she asked me, as we joined some of our other colleagues, such as Snarlov, Delgato, Clawhauser and his wife Bia, in one of the whirlpools. I just shrugged my shoulders, before I greeted them with a little nod. Gazelle took a seat right besides me in the wonderfully warm and bubbling water and rested her head on my shoulders for a second or two. I´ve never felt cooler in my whole life before, my colleagues just stared at the scene in pure disbelief.

“She looks good” Gazelle suddenly pointed out without any shame, “What is her job at the ZPD? Is she on duty as well?”

She was looking over to the swimming pool while saying it, where Max and Jennifer soundly had started fighting playfully.

Delgato caught himself shaking his head a little at that question, but he was too shy to answer her as it seemed.

“She is in charge of the medical check-up and the well-being of the female prisoners most of the time. Besides that, she is a normal officer…” I explained my knowledge to her shortly.

“Damn…but it would be a lot more fun if she could take a few closer looks at some good-looking guys all day long, wouldn´t it?” she joked.

“Have a guess why Delgato over there has that job…” I grinned at him with an evil smirk.

“Oh shut up, Dan” I got as an answer from him, because everybody, including Gazelle, was giggling about it naturally.

“I´m just kidding” I calmed him down, “I like watching hot guys too from time to time…” I added ironically, referring to Nick obviously, just to keep that joke alive. The red fox was still laying on the surface of the water and cuddling with Judy, who seemed to absolutely adore the lazy mood he was in right now. They just kept on cuddling there, and nobody could disrupt them.

“He really wasn´t lying in the show, was he?” Gazelle asked with a girly giggle, as we still were laughing about it, “He really was pent up earlier!”

“Yeah” I agreed, “I think Max and I underestimated that stuff a little” I chuckled.

“Its only fair that you got some payback for that, isn´t it?” she grinned at me.

“Oh, I´m quite sure you´ve enjoyed seeing that, didn´t you?” I chuckled back with a dirty smirk. Now I suddenly had an idea who could have done that with the blueberries.

That made her smile even wider. “I´ve no idea what you´re talking about…”

“Oh really?” I asked her with a dirty grin, just to annoy my colleagues with that a little more.

She kept on chuckling mischievously a little longer, but then she silently agreed to changed the topic to somewhat more comfortable again.

“And it was this very place where Nick knocked out those guys?” she switched the topic quite smoothly.

“Yeah” Snarlov answered her, “I was here too! What Nick did to them was just immense…” he began telling, “I never thought I would be scared of a fox once in my life” he chuckled.

“I almost couldn´t believe it when you guys described it in the show” Gazelle answered on that with great interest, “Could you please tell me again how that was happening exactly?” she asked politely

“Yeah, sure!” he agreed, “So Nick and Judy were sneaking into the shady room with their riffles pointed into the darkness, and…”

 

POV Nick

 

“This is great here” Judy whispered into my ears happily, “I like where this is going!”

“Just look at Fangmeyer and the others over there” I chuckled.

“You think he and Max really had sex with her?” she asked me with a very quiet giggle.

“Not unlikely” I answered, “She surely was a little flirty on that evening, at least before I left them there…”

“Quite a story to tell in any case, isn´t it?” she chuckled, “But it works… just look at Snarlov and Delgato over there” she pointed out with a happy smile.

Just in that moment Max passed us a few feet away, because he had stopped chasing Jennifer for the first time and he happened to arrive at our place in the pool because of that.

“What´s with Snarlov and Delgato?” he asked shortly, still being a little out of breath.

I just pointed at the whirlpool with a little grin, where Daniel an Gazelle were casually talking to our colleagues like it was totally normal.

“Oh yeah” he grinned, “They look a little stunned all over sudden” he remarked, just as Jennifer joined us once again.

“Who looks stunned?” she asked with a happy smile, a little out of breath as well because of all the action.

“The kitten and Gazelle joined Snarlov and Delgato in the whirlpool”, Max repeated for her with a little smirk, “And they suddenly look a little more convinced of what we told you guys this morning…” he added, to get that topic over with as quickly as possible.

“I wasn´t at the morning meeting” she chuckled, “This is a free day for me…” she reminded him.

“Oh, yeah…” he chuckled, “Right…”

“So, what did you tell them this morning?” she asked curiously.

I couldn´t help but chuckle a little right now because of his situation, and Judy nudged me a little for that naturally. Max obviously liked her, there was no point in denying it, but he wasn´t sure if it would upset her if he told her about that right now. She seemed to sense that a little, but she was in a good spirit anyways.

“About our night backstage after the SMA show” he told her finally, “The other blokes didn´t believe us that, naturally…and now they seem to do, all over sudden…” he explained carefully but with a little smirk.

“Is that why she changed the bowls of blueberries when nobody watched?” Jennifer asked back with a dirty little grin, because she actually got it from the first moment. Everybody noticed what he was trying to hide from her, naturally, but he seemed to be too flattered or too blinded to notice it.

“I don´t know” he smiled shyly and with a shrug of his shoulders, “…maybe?”

“At least somebody who is on my side” I chuckled with a dirty grin, referring to the whole thing with the blueberries. It helped Max out of that uncomfortable situation quite well, and I got a thankful smile from him for that.

“Ha! I bet she just wanted to compare us to the monster that is you…” he chuckled, now with more self-confidence again. Jennifer found that all just as funny as us, naturally. She wasn´t mad about anything at all, and that was a good sign no matter what.

“He may is a bit of a monster” Judy giggled happily, “But a very gentle and fluffy one!”

Jennifer suddenly got a few steps closer towards us and then she knocked against my stomach for a few times.

“That´s not fluffy” she commented with a dirty little smile at Judy, “That’s solid as a rock!”

“Hey!” I complained, “Stop that, I´m relaxing here!”

Judy found that quite funny naturally, and now she even got off of me and started pocking me as well. That wasn´t really comfortable for me, but the little sigh I did didn´t really do anything on that matter.

“Be careful or the monster might get angry with you!” I warned them, but I still kept laying there with my back on the surface of the water.

 

POV Max

 

I liked how I was getting along with Jennifer. I really was attracted to her now, and I never knew she looked that good under her police uniform. I wasn´t mad at all about Daniel being in the whirlpool with Gazelle right now, I didn´t care about her anymore. I had enjoyed that experience in the backstage area of course, but that wolf was by far more interesting all over sudden. I really had to thank Nick for breaking the ice between us a little with that, but first I had to use him even more on that matter. When Jennifer and Judy started annoying him a little, and he still kept on chilling there in the water with his eyes closed, I came a little closer towards him as well and prepared myself for a spontaneous, sneaky little plan.

Without a warning, I lifted him out of the water and into the air with that in one motion, so he was hovering above my head helplessly, and his reaction about that made everybody giggle in excitement of course.

“The fuck! Max, let me down, what…”

“I got the monster!” I yelled jokingly, turning towards the group of vixens that had gathered a few feet away from us since a little while.

Nick actually was quite heavy. With all his muscles and the wet fur, he weighed quite a lot more than I had expected, but since I was a wolf it was not too much of a big deal to keep him in the air anyways.

“Can somebody do something, please” he complained ironically, because I let him hang up there for a few moments.

Judy signalized me to toss him over to the vixens with a dirty little grin, and I actually liked that idea very much.

“Hey ladies!” I got their attention, “I have a present for you! Catch!” I told them with a little wink, before I threw him over towards them as far as possible.

“Good throw!” Jennifer chuckled, as Nick spectacularly landed in the water and the girls started screaming in excitement. They surrounded him in just a matter of seconds and Judy couldn´t control her laughing about that anymore either. Although I would probably get a revenge for that from him as well later, it really was what I needed right now. That really was worth it, it worked out perfectly for me.

“See?” I asked them, “He doesn´t even need to do anything and they fall to his feet!”

“Ow, poor Maxie!” Judy grinned.

“Yeah” Jennifer agreed with an evil smirk, “You´re probably just the second pick to choose on that occasion…”

I acted like I was really insulted by that and crossed my arms, before I turned away from them with an overacted noise of angriness. Judy giggled a little because of that, but what Jennifer did excited me by far more. She hugged me from behind with her arms around my neck and patted my shoulders a little now, in order to console me from what she said earlier. That got me in the mood even more. Now it was clear: I got to get her. She wanted it and I wanted it, there was nothing doubtful about it anymore.

“Don’t worry, Max” she chuckled, “There are by far worse guys than you as well…”

I noticed Judy winking me a little with a happy smile, and that was when I decided to just make it happen. I turned around suddenly and grinned at her mischievously.

“Oh really?” I asked her, while deeply looking into her eyes.

“Yeah, really” she giggled, before she simply kissed me without a warning, before I even had the chance to start it.

Nothing else mattered anymore. I ignored Judy´s happy giggling, the girly screams from the vixens, who Nick had begun to lift out of the water and throw away from him one by one, and I also didn´t care about the water she pulled me into with her stormy hug. This day couldn´t possibly get any better than it was right now. At least that was what it felt like in that moment. I was in love, and I enjoyed it, what more could I need right now?

 

 


	33. Chapter 32/32.6 Primal instincts (sex)

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 32 / 32.6 – A required skill (POV Daniel Fangmeyer)

We had already watched them from the whirlpool from time to time, naturally, and of course we had witnessed how Max and Jennifer got this close to each other as well. We were laughing our asses off when Max threw Nick over to that group of vixens, and the fun continued on coming when the fox fought his way back towards Judy, picking them up carefully and throwing them back into the water one by one.

They all had the fun of their lives here, naturally, and Nick wasn´t really mad about it of course, but Max would probably get an even harder revenge for that from him later. That move surely was worth it for him though.

 

Nick really had his work out done by the time he reached his bunny lady again, but when he did, finally, he lifted her up as well and carried her out of the cold water right away, in which the two wolves were still making out with each other, and the vixens still fawned over him in pure excitement.

Soon later, they both got up the stairs of our whirlpool and joined us in the bubbling hot water.

“Is that skill required to join the ZPD?” Gazelle straight away greeted them with a big grin.

“What skill” Nick asked back tiredly.

“Throwing girls around in the pool” she giggled with a little wink.

“You only need that when you want to become a detective…” he joked with a little sigh, “…otherwise that’s pretty useless.”

“It´s an effective technique though” I told him with an impressed smile.

“Thank you” he answered, before he took a seat besides us, followed by Judy who got onto his lap in order to cuddle with him.

“What is he going to get for that?” I wanted to know then, referring to Max obviously.

“I´ll probably winch him down a building for that sometime…” the red fox chuckled dryly, “…but that is surely not going to happen today.”

“Nick!” Judy giggled, “You really are a savage sometimes!”

“Yeah…so what?” he asked with a little grin, “I´m also the SMA this year, and apparently I´m also the only fox with a penis in this city…”

We couldn´t help but laugh about it joyfully when Nick took a quick look down to the swimming pool where all the female foxes were still chatting and chilling in the water. I loved his dry humor.

“Wanna know what the most-funny thing about that is?” I asked him, because we had that topic right now, “We even asked them to bring their boyfriends or some male company today…but they said that they just didn´t wanna come because of you…because they wouldn´t be a match against you…” I told him.

He just rolled his eyes in disbelief about hearing that, predictably.

“There are so many things that I can´t do, so many things I can´t even talk about, so many skills I don’t have and I´m never going to learn. It actually feels like I´m just reduced down onto my body, and I´m so tired of it in the meanwhile…” he explained, “I know this was all just a prank and a joke today, and it was a good one, I´m not even trying to deny it, but I really don’t want all this attention and I´m really not proud of it either…” he clarified.

“Oh, I wish more guys of that show would be like you!” Gazelle told him plainly, “Some of them are such arrogant assholes…”

“But I can understand pretty well why they all have become like that” Nick agreed, “They just can do whatever they want, and that won´t change your behavior in a nice way over the time…”

“Those guys earn their salary with their image, Nick” Gazelle told him, “It doesn´t make better people out of them, but they seem to be to the public, because of their image…”

“I noticed that… when I was talking to that tiger for example” Nick chuckled, “There was like nothing more important to him than his place on the ranking…”

“He really has been working hard for that” she told us, “That was not a word of a lie from him…but nobody could have thought that you would crash the board like that in just a day.”

“I wouldn´t have been mad about the second place either” Nick commented, “I was hoping I wouldn´t even reach the top five, I didn´t want all that attention in the first place…” he confessed, “I´m a little sick of it already…”

“At least you taught him a lesson with that…” she grinned back, “He really has become a little nicer to everybody when I saw him after that…”

 

POV Jennifer

 

It has been quite a while since I felt as great as I felt today. I wasn’t an always-professional police officer today, I was just a girl in love. It was awesome. Nothing else around me mattered anymore. It was like a totally new lifestyle, and I wanted so much more of it. I liked Max since quite a while already, but right now it was so much more than that. I loved how cool he was with everything. He respected Nick for his effect on the other girls, he took it like a man getting pranked back with his own bowl of blueberries and he was openly complimenting me in front of all the others. Somehow, I never noticed all that before, because we have been colleagues for a little while now, but right now it felt so much more cozy, so uncomplicated. I liked him for who he was and not only for what he looked like, and I saw exactly that in his eyes when he was looking at me. It just felt like freedom. I felt sexy. We both did I believed, and that gave us a whole new level of confidence to play with. We both were beautiful and sexy, no matter if we had the perfect bodies or not, and nothing else was important right now.

I wanted to try so much with him on my side, so much more than only being police officers. I wanted to get so much closer to him and I wanted to get to know him better privately. It was not just right now, not just the need for sex, it felt like so much more already. Everything that was happening in the recent time sort of tied us together even more, and there was so much more we didn´t know about each other. So many little secrets I wanted to find out.

But right now, I wanted to get intimate, there was no denying it. I didn´t have sex in such a long time already, and since everything that had happened today, I was in the mood for it even more. He was so tender with his touch, and just holding him in my arms felt amazing already. His playfulness just made me happy.

“Damn” he smiled at me, after we finally had stopped fighting in the water for a second, “You are so sexy, if I´m allowed to say that.”

“Yeah, you think?”

“Good enough to eat!” he grinned dirtily, before he started kissing me once again.

I couldn’t resist it, it felt just so breathtakingly great. He had his strong arms around me, I had my paws at the back of his neck and we just enjoyed fighting our tongues, no matter if somebody saw us or not.  

“Why did I never know about that before?” he asked, totally out of breath because it was so intense.

I just smiled at him mischievously, pushed him under the surface of the water once again and laid myself on top of him. When he had recovered from that attack, he somehow managed to pick me up with his arms once again and lift me out of the water, before he sort of collapsed under me because of my body weight and I landed right on top of him again. I never had this much fun on a single day before, not even as a kid.

We really came closer and closer to each other with every minute that passed by, and eventually we ended up making out right there in the water. It was so hot, I was getting more and more horny because of it with every second.

He actually wasn’t in a bad shape either, his dark and light grey mixture of fur looked pretty manly and gorgeous and his rough but friendly voice was even more sexy when he was whispering. It turned me on, there was no denying it, and he noticed that. But he was getting in the mood for more too, quite noticeably.

“The cold water doesn´t really help anymore, does it?” I asked him with a dirty grin because of what I felt. We had our paws running down each other´s body and I certainly had arrived at a part of him that took quite a big effect on his expression when I touched it.

“Can´t help it, I´m sorry!” he chuckled, as I kissed him again, “You started with that!”

“But I didn´t do that with the blueberries…” I told him with a sneaky little giggle.

“Oh, really? You didn´t?” he asked back ironically, “Well, well…”

“You´re never going to find out who that was…” I chuckled with a mysterious smile, “And I´m going to keep that secret, like I always do…”

“So that is how you wanna play?” he asked back.

“Yeah” I grinned, “And I kinda like it” I confessed with a dirty smile. Then I touched it once again, this time a little more vigorously.

“Y-Yeah?” he stuttered, pulling a wonderfully satisfying, pleased expression because of my touch, “…god you´re awesome!” he added with a little pant.

“Oh yeah!” I grinned lowly, “…I am! But let´s just not stop here right now, shall we?”

“Wanna search for a more private place?” he asked innocently, before he kissed me once again.

“Take the lead, Maxie…” in panted back with a little smile, “Hope you got more to give than that…”

 

POV Gazelle

“Just look at them over there!” I pointed out with an excited giggle.

Max and Jennifer were still in the swimmer´s pool and shamelessly making out with each other already. It was still a very sexy thing to look at, I must admit, and I undoubtedly was getting in the mood because of that as well. The way Max was going at it with her was fairly impressive, I wasn´t really expecting that from him. It took him quite a while to get rid of the fear in the backstage area of the SMA show back then. Daniel had been a lot more relaxed with this right from the beginning in that night, but right now Max was totally comfortable with his situation right from the start. I sort of wanted that right now also, although there was just one of them left for me. I was eager to find out what this would turn into in a little while.

“That went a lot faster than expected” Nick commented the spectacle with a little chuckle.

“Quite impressive” Judy added with a big smile, “Nearly as impressive as what you did on that day…” she reminded him.

“Oh god, really carrots?” he sighed in annoyance, because all of us started grinning because of hearing that immediately. Everybody wanted to know more about that from the first moment of course. We all were staring at them now in great anticipation.

“Please tell me that story!” I begged with a big smile, “That sounds so hot already!”

Nick just shook his head a little while Judy still grinned at him. She even seemed to be a little proud about it, he on the other hand seemed to be a little ashamed. That was so interesting it nearly killed me, I wanted to know every single detail.

“Yeah, Nick, come on!” Daniel agreed with a big grin, “Why won´t you tell us about that?”

“…because the monster really was a monster on that day” he sighed.

“…but a very fluffy one” Judy added, still sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck.

“We want more details!” I still told them excitedly.

“No, you don’t” Nick answered, before ignoring it once again.

“But it was very sexy” Judy grinned at him, “What is so bad about that?”

Nick just continued on kissing her in hope that would make her shut up, but he was caught up in that now and there was no escape.

“Is that scary?” I asked her personally, just so he couldn´t avoid it anymore.

“A fox in heat?” she asked, as he tried to shut her up with his kisses once again.

“I guess that´s pretty terrifying…” I continued.

“At first it was a little, but I never was afraid of him in the first place. I always liked him and I trusted him totally.”

“Oh, quit the showing off, carrots” he sighed in an ironic manner, “I even gave you the chance to run away…”

“Yeah, he did” she affirmed proudly.

“Damn, that sounds so freaking hot” I giggled dirtily, “That must have been so exciting!”

She simply nodded and he still was making out with her right there in the whirlpool. They seemed like nothing in life could split them apart anymore, and I was really jealous about that, no denying it. I wanted it so much right now that I couldn´t help myself but start touching the lion who was still sitting besides me, being as relaxed as ever.

“Predators really are spicy, aren´t they?” Judy asked back with a little chuckle, because her fox was still trying to shut her up with his tongue.

“Yeah, but be careful with the Viagra” I chuckled back, “…that could get them pretty dangerous…”

 

POV Bogo

I wasn´t exactly sure if this whole thing was a success or not. It was entertaining at the beginning without a doubt, but right now it was getting pretty calm in this part of the building. The colleagues who didn´t want to go swimming had gathered in little groups, ate from the buffet or talked to the vixens who were still here. Just to annoy him with that later, I asked a few of them quite kindly if they could answer me a few questions about him for the camera so I could cut that into the video later. I got a lot of interesting stuff from that as well, but right now that all was done and I was just standing around stupidly. Luckily, two more of my colleagues came back from the swimming area shortly afterwards.

“Snarlov, Delgato, what is going on?” I asked them when they passed by.

“Quite a lot is going on, Chief” the tiger chuckled, “Nick and Judy are making out in the whirlpool, it looks like Fangmeyer is going at it with Gazelle quite soon and Max has hooked up with Jennifer as it looks like” he chuckled, “…nothing I wanted to see in particular.”

“Yeah” Snarlov agreed, “It´s getting a little out of hand over there…”

“Fangmeyer is doing _what_ with Gazelle?” I asked in disbelief, “I thought that…”

“We thought that too” Snarlov cut me off, “…but they weren’t telling lies, there is no other word for saying it...”

“But, goddamn, Jennifer is hot as well!” Delgato added with a chuckle, “Never knew about that, although we spend quite a lot of time together at work…”

“Not a bad day this one, is it?” I asked them with a proud little grin, “Interesting to see the colleagues from a different angle as well…”

 

Chapter 32.6 – Basic instincts (POV Daniel Fangmeyer)

This was really happening. I couldn´t quite believe it. Once again.

I was sitting in a hot tub with just Gazelle besides me, and we were making out again. Just the two of us. She didn´t care if Nick and Judy were still here with us, she just shamelessly glided with her paws into my boxers and began teasing my slowly reawaking erection with great passion. The effect of the Viagra was still there, no doubt about it, and it didn´t took her long until she got me fully activated once again.

What Nick was doing with Judy over there must have brought her onto a totally new level of horny. He had turned his back towards us now, pushed Judy against the edge of the pool carefully and fought out one of the biggest battle of tongues with her that I have ever witnessed. He really was smooth and tender with his movement though, although his appearance led to believe something much different at first sight. With the huge scar on his back, the well-defined muscles and his in size-comparison quite noticeable bigger body, it really looked a little dangerous from Judy´s perspective. But neither of them was hesitating because of anything, she really trusted him with what he was doing, and they both seemed to be totally in love with each other. I couldn´t deny it, I was eager to see more action between them for myself, and just like Gazelle, I was taking a closer look as well from time to time.

She noticed that of course, and she sort of started our own game slowly but surely, stroking my raging shaft with her paws more and more vigorously.

“Does that turn you on?” I asked with a dirty little grin, hinting towards the fox on the other side of the whirlpool.

“Even more than you can imagine, kitty” she affirmed equally horny, just for fun using the name Max called me all the time.

I used this opportunity and got up from the stone bench I was sitting on, before I turned around and did the same to her what Nick was doing to Judy.

“Alright” I grinned down on her, “But I must warn you in advance: This could get a little rough, if you challenge me like that!”

“I beg for it” she grinned back, before she kissed me smoothly, “Why don’t you make me your pray and use me like you always wanted to?”

 

POV Max Wolfheart

We weren’t just having sex, we had amazing sex. When we finally had enough of just making out with each other in the pool, we quickly searched for a place where we could be alone, and we found a little room which was just perfect for that matter. This place really was huge. There were little unused rooms everywhere, some of them were used for sports, the other one we passed was actually a workshop for kids, and then we found one that was pretty much empty apart from a couch, some nice rags on the floor and a big TV screen on one of the walls. It was like a little cinema, but it was just perfect because it was far off from all the other guests and very comfortable.

There was nothing holding us back anymore. Her body was so freaking sexy it was staggering. I had forgotten about Gazelle completely by now, she was nothing compared to Jennifer.

Contrary to what I was expecting, she was the dominant one in this romance, as I had to find out pretty soon, but that was just fantastically exciting. She had quite a talent in controlling me and giving me orders, probably because of her job at the ZPD, but I really loved it. I reluctantly did everything she wanted from me. I really would have done everything she wished for, but it wasn´t like I was not coming on my cost either. It just felt breathtakingly great.

Her vagina was like addicting to me, and my cock wasn´t even getting limp again after the second round we had. The Viagra probably helped a little on that matter, but she wasn´t about to be stopped anyways. She was like a machine.

I was laying on the floor right now, she was sitting on top of me. We both were still heavily panting, as more and more of our combined juices slowly found their way past my knot, which was still locked deep inside her.

“God, this feels so awesome” she whispered, before kissing me once again.

“Fuck yeah, you´re so good at this!” I sighed in pleasure, “And you´re so beautiful! ...I´m probably never going to get that thing back to normal again…”

“Your cock is amazing by the way” she let me know with a little smile, “The size is perfect, it´s not too long, it doesn’t hurt…there is absolutely nothing wrong with it…” she told me, “In case that bothered you…because of…you now” she grinned.

“I´m…I´m glad you say that” I smirked back, just as she clenched her legs a little once again and milked another sting of cum out of my still rock-hard shaft.

“Oh yes, don´t stop that” I sighed in pure pleasure.

She just grinned at me dirtily, before she suddenly began massaging my balls with one of her paws. That was just so hot, it sent more and more little shocks of pleasure through my body. I was still pumping more and more semen into her body.

“You´re not done already, are you?” she asked, “You can give me more of that, can´t you?”

“Hell yeah” I panted happily, “I´m going to fuck you until I pass out, …if you want that…”

She took a short look down at her pussy which was still widely spread by my massive knot, and then she shook her head with a little chuckle. “That is going to take a little while…you can´t just pull that thing out of me right now…” she said teasingly, “…so I guess you have to leave it inside me for a little longer…”

“As the lady wishes” I told her, still feeling my cock pulsing inside her wonderfully tight and warm pussy. She still massaged my balls with her paws passionately, and I already knew that it would take forever to get my knot soft enough to remove it from her. Not if she wouldn´t stop teasing.

“Wanna try the doggy style next?” I then asked innocently, because we haven’t actually done that already, and I wanted to take her from behind so badly.

“That sounds hot already” she grinned, and I was very pleased to hear that, “Can´t wait for it, Maxie...”

 

POV Nick (Warning! Hard sex scene!)

It really was happening. We couldn´t be stopped anymore since Daniel and Gazelle had begun making out in the pool as well, and now it really came down to this. I carried her into one of quite a few unused rooms down here, locked it from the inside and laid her down onto the new carpet carefully, before I undressed her completely in just a matter of seconds. The Viagra still hadn´t lost its effect on me, and it felt like my cock would rip apart the fabric of my boxers very soon, if I would not free it already. I turned her gorgeous body around carefully, so she was lying on her back, and the I climbed over her quickly, so she didn´t had a chance of getting away anymore. It was not like she wanted that anyways, but I had to make my point clear for once.

“You can tease the big bad predator all day long carrots” I told her with a dirty grin, “But sometimes you have to live with the consequences…”

“Is that time right now?” she asked back with the same amount of horniness.

“That time is right now and I think I must punish you very hard for all the bad things you did!” I announced, as I unbuckled my boxers in one motion and crawled a few steps forwards slowly but surely. I only moved my front paws a little more forwards, so I stretched myself over her, went lower down with that and the tip of my massive erection pushed harder and harder against her stomach from above.

“Oh god!” she moaned, “Nick, this is so hot!”

“You want that big-fat fox cock deep inside you, don´t you?” I teased her, while rubbing my length up and down her stomach more and more forcefully.

“Every single inch if it” she replied lustfully, before she grabbed it with her paws and tried moving it from where I had parked it, “God that thing is so hard right now!  …but you have to move a little, I want to taste it first!” she announced, “You know how much I love that!”

I just grinned a little, as I moved forwards a few more inches and presented my full pride to her rampant eyes.

“Oh, I´m going to fuck your throat so badly right now” I told her teasingly, as I softly pushed the tip of my penis against her lips from above, “Why don’t you open up for me and show me how much you want it?”

She liked over it with her tongue once more and I nearly couldn’t wait for her anymore to engulf it already.

“…I hope you don´t go easy on me now, you know I´m not scared of that thing…” she grinned.

“Oh, you need to open up wide now” I told her while pushing the tip past her lips already, “I´m hard as fuck and I need a lot of space…”

I took a quick look down at her, in order not to hurt her, grabbed my rock-hard cock with one of my paws and carefully used more pressure to part her lips wider slowly but surely. There was nothing else which felt as good as that. She tried engulfing more and more of my giant fox penis with great passion, and she also was caressing my painfully swollen balls with her soft little paws. Soon, the tip of my length reached the back of her mouth and she already reached her limit. I was just too hard to get more of it in like that. I decided to do it a bit differently this time, and instead of turning into a 69 position, like we normally did, I lifted her up by her legs so she was standing upside down on my cock now. That worked much better, and I could get more of it down her throat from that angle as well. I was now standing upright once again, had her feet on my shoulders and used her body weight to get even more of my maleness into her tight little throat. Her cute little noises of struggle were like music to my ears. It felt so warm, nice and tight it was beyond belief.

That position worked perfectly well and it felt nothing but amazing. Her saliva had coated my balls entirely in the meanwhile, and she still managed to use her paws and make it even better. She also had started teasing my asshole with her paw-toes now, and that was a totally new experience. Not a bad one necessarily, it turned me on even more as I found out pretty quickly. Apart from my knot, my whole cock was inside her mouth and throat right now, and then I slowly began building up a pace and fucking her like that. It was breathtakingly great. I had no idea how she was doing it, how she could get that much cock into her throat without throwing up, but since she seemed to like it as well, I gave her what she wanted and gave her the full treatment. Thrust after deep thrust I sent into her mouth, and I went on for minutes like that. I also had moved her tail away with my snout in the meanwhile and began licking her puckered little butthole with my tongue deeper and deeper. I wanted her to get used to it as good as possible, because I had been dreaming about pressing my cock into her backdoor for quite a while already. Just that combination of dirty thoughts and my cock so deep inside her throat felt heavenly right now. She had my whole length in her throat, saliva and precum was leaking out of her mouth and running down my big fat knot, and I had nearly my whole tongue worked up her tight little asshole in the meanwhile. I wasn´t quite sure if she still liked it the way it was right now, because she wasn´t able to answer me like that, but she still kept on teasing me with her paws very actively, and that told me that it couldn´t be so bad in the end. I wasn´t sure how she did that, but that made it even greater than ever before. Pretty soon I couldn´t take it anymore and interrupted my attention on her anus for now.

“Oh fuck yes” I moaned, “Get ready for the knot my sweet little bunny” I warned her, before I thrusted a little more powerful into her throat, “I´m gonna fill you up to the brim right now!”

Without any further words, I used my arms to push her down onto my cock even harder and got her lips used to slowly take my massive knot as well. The hardness of that thing was ridiculous right now, probably also because of the Viagra, and she really had a few struggles with getting her jaw opened up wide enough.

“Come on” I encouraged, as I pressed down on her more and more vigorously, “Just…a…little…more…”

I even began rocking a little to make it fit. She just had to take it, it felt too good to stop just there. The tip of my penis was releasing the first few drops of cum already, and my knot was so close to slip inside her that I nearly couldn´t take it anymore. Then it happened, finally. My knot slipped into her mouth with a plopping sound, the tightness that clenched it now nearly made me faint in pleasure and started pumping cup after cup of stick warm semen into her belly.

“Oh my fucking god” I sighed, as I collapsed onto my back and she was landing on top of me, still with my whole, pulsating cock inside her. While I was still releasing my sperm inside of her, she took her paws to action once again and started squeezing every last drop out of my balls by carefully massaging them.

“This was so awesome” I panted, as I felt her trying to get my still painfully swollen knot out of her mouth. “Hold on, honey” I told her, “I´m sorry, you need to wait a few minutes, I can´t remove it like that…”

I felt a little sorry for her now, mainly because she was nearly drowning in my semen, which forced itself out of her mouth because there was no space anymore, but also because she couldn´t answer me right now. She really had to wait a little longer, until the hardness of my cock had faded a little.

To make it up to her for having to breathe through her nose for a couple of minutes, I began licking her sweet little butthole once again and fingered her waiting pussy with my paws as well. She was really wet from that already and little jolts of pleasure went through her body from time to time.

Suddenly I felt my cock softening a little and more sperm passed through her lips now. I began pulling carefully, and with a little more force I managed to free her from my giant knot finally. What a giant mess that was. My whole balls, big parts of my legs and my stomach were covered in sperm now, and she was still panting a little when I had removed my whole penis out of her mouth.

“…that…” she panted, “That was the most intense it has ever been…”

“I´m sorry, carrots” I told her, stopping my work on her butt for a second, it just felt too nice…”

“I kinda liked that technique…” she told me, as I felt her grabbing my dick with her paws again, liking with her tongue above my stained tip once again, “…but why do you always have to make such a mess out of that?”

“Why do you have to be so good at that?” I asked back, “I can´t help but give you all the juices I got…”

“Nothing against your juice, Nick” she chuckled, before licking over my cock a little more, “But that’s by far too much to swallow!”

“That was just the warm-up, honey” I told her with a little chuckle for myself, then I began licking her sweet rosebud once again. It was a little more stretched out and relaxed because of my tongue already, and I couldn´t wait to try that with her. But now it was time to give her some treatment first.

 

 

POV Jennifer

“Wow, Max…” I commented with a relaxed sigh of pleasure, “You´re good at this!”

He was using nearly all of his body weight as he massaged my back, running his paws in circles over it carefully, and I couldn´t get enough of that. It has been quite a few minutes, since he had been able to remove his swollen knot from my pussy, and I already wanted to feel it inside me again. He had pumped quite a load of his thick semen into me already, and it also was stained on my butt and on my tail a little, because I was constantly moving it over his crotch while his massage.

“Really? Am I doing good at this?” he asked back lowly.

“Fantastically good” I giggled, “Nearly as good as you did with your little friend back there…”

“You still didn´t have enough for today, did you?” he asked back teasingly, “You´re desperate!”

“Yeah” I confessed, “I love sex…hope you don´t mind my enthusiasm…”

He just shook his head with a little grin, as he came a little closer to me once again and kissed me lovingly. His still half-unleashed cock stroked the base of my tail once again when he did this, and it drove me absolutely crazy for more already. I loved even thinking about it. I wanted that thing shoved into me again. He made me cum three times in a row already, but I still wanted more. And I wanted to try some different stuff as well. One of those things I wanted to try right now actually, and I went for it without even warning him. I had turned around on the floor while our little tongue fight, I was moving my paws up and down his half aroused, semen stained penis, but then I simply went for it and began licking over it with my tongue. Since he was licking my pussy as well earlier, before he entered me with his penis for the first time, I thought it would just be fair to return the favor right now and help him to get to his maximum hardness once again. It wasn´t like I didn’t enjoy that either, I freaking loved living my dirty fantasies. It tasted fantastically exciting on my tongue, and teasing him like that was just so satisfying. Hearing him moan and whine in pleasure also made me a little proud about myself. I took the whole thing into my mouth, and I could slowly feel how more and more blood was pumping into it, thickening and hardening his length for me more and more. Then his knot suddenly came out of his sheath again, and I just felt my pussy shivering in anticipation. I also felt my butthole twitching a little by the thought of having his sexy, stiff and thick length hammering inside me once again.

“Oh fuck yeah” he panted, “That feels so awesome!”

I let his dick slip out of my mouth for a second and grinned dirtily at him.

“Can´t wait for you to fuck me with that thing again…”

“Never knew you where this kinky” he smiled.

He had one of his paws behind my head right now and pulled me a little closer to his stiff and wet shaft slowly and gently. With his other paw he grabbed his dick and rubbed it against my face carefully to make me feel his hardness even more.

“Do you want me inside you once again?” he asked me teasingly, shivering for himself a little as I began licking over his balls with great passion, “…I have you under total control, don´t I?”

“I don´t know…do you?” I asked back with a little smirk.

To show me what he meant, he began rubbing his rock-hard penis against my face a little more, and I couldn´t deny that he sort of had a point with what he said.

“Oh god” I agreed, “Stop teasing!”

“Why don’t you give it a little kiss, princess?” he told me then with a dirty little grin, “Show me how much you want it!”

I liked how he turned around this little play of dominance right now. I obeyed his order and placed a few little kissed alongside his cock, beginning at the knot and wandering all the way up to his tip

“Good girl” he sighed in pleasure, before I engulfed the whole thing once again to surprise him a little.

“Oh fuck yes” he panted, as I teasingly let his raging length slip out of my mouth again.

“Who is really in control?” I asked him with a dirty grin, licking over his cock a few more times.

“Get that cute little butt over here” he ordered me as an answer, “Time for your treatment!”

That made me grin a little, but I obeyed with pleasure this time. When I was done with turning around my body, he immediately hugged me from behind very tightly and I felt his rock-hard dick trying to get its way past the base of my tail with more and more pressure. I loved that so much, I even tried to fight it with my tail a little longer. Then he finally found a way into my butt-crack and that felt even better. He rubbed his iron-rod up and down my ass a few times, just to tease the hell out of me, and I moaned loudly in pleasure every time his tip hit the spot between the base of my tail and my asshole.

“Sounds like you like that” he whispered into my ears from behind, still hugging me very tightly.

“I love that so much” I confessed, “Put it in already!” I begged.

“Wait…” he asked, moving his tip over my tailhole once again, “…in there?”

“Stop teasing already! Fuck me!”

I already felt his cock spreading a little bit of pre-cum onto my twitching asshole, and I couldn´t deny that I wanted to try that right now, right here on the spot. I was dreaming about that the whole time actually, but I didn´t think I would have the guts to tell him just yet. He seemed to be into it, luckily, because I didn´t hear any initial complaints from his side. He didn´t move his cock away from my anus either, and right now I just hoped that it would start as soon as possible.

“God, I can feel it twitching already” he continued with the dirty talk teasingly, still having his arms around me pretty tightly, “…but do you think it will fit?”

“Just make it fit!” I begged, “I want to try it! It feels so exciting!”

Then he finally took me by the word, adjusted his body a little and lined his rock-hard piece of meat right up with my virgin tailhole. A moment later he hugged me a little tighter once again and started pushing. The very tip of his penis found its goal pretty quickly, but he needed a lot of force to spread my puckered little asshole wide enough to enter it.

“Ahhh fuck!” I screeched out, because I could barely take the immense pressure that suddenly worked on my poor butthole. Since it wasn’t really used to being intruded like this, I needed a lot of concentration to relax a little more back there.

“Are you ok?” he wanted to know, as he stopped pushing for a second. He had barely gotten the first inch of it into my anus, and it felt crazy already.

“It´s so fucking hard! Your cock is like a bat” I panted, “… but don´t stop, I can take it!”

“Alright” he whispered, before he grabbed me tightly once again, “Try to relax a little down there, here is a little more of that wolf cock for you…”

Slowly, very slowly and painfully he began spreading my backdoor even further. Every single millimeter he added sent immense waves of pleasure through my body. It felt utterly exciting and wonderfully painful at the same time, I couldn´t get enough of it.

“God that’s tight” he commented teasingly, “Your sweet little butthole feels so amazing!”

I couldn’t even speak right now. My poor anus was slowly but surely getting used to the rock-hard length that was pushed into it. My pussy was soaking wet once again and I nearly hit another climax before it even was all the way in.

“Give me all of it” I moaned, as he paused for a second. He had released the grip around my waist for a second, because I was stuck on his cock anyways, and then he began massaging the base of my tail with his paws a little, to make me relax a little more in that area.

“Everything at its time” he whispered, “Get a good feel of me first…”

“Oh I can feel you” I panted in pleasure, “It feels amazingly good!”

His touch at the base of my tail really helped me to relax a little. He was kissing the back of my neck a couple of times, and he still kept on whispering into my ears with his sexy voice.

“Do you want me to knot you as well in there?” he asked teasingly, as he suddenly started pushing again hardly and I could feel the base of his knot kissing my anus for the first time, “Do you think you can take it or am I too big for you suddenly?”

“Ahh…that…ahhh…that makes you happy, doesn´t it?” I asked back with a dirty little smile.

Now he pushed even a little bit harder than before because of that comment.

“I think I´m to big for your sweet little butt, princess!” he teased, “I bet you will give up on this…”

“Give me a few moments to get used to it” I moaned, “Start with moving now, fuck me please!”

“I mean…I can push it into your pussy once more if you want…” he told me, as he slowly began pulling it out of my ass for the first time.

Then he suddenly rocked it into me again and I nearly whined in pleasure.

“No... leave it in there!” I begged in pure pleasure, “It feels so good! I can take the knot as well!”

 

POV Max

At first, we were just kissing and making out in the water. I never could have imagined where this day could lead to in the end, but now it looked like I found the woman of my dreams and she even was into the same dirty fantasies as I. She allowed me to stick it up her butthole on the first day we got this close to each other, and I wasn´t quite sure if I was dreaming or not. Just by instinct I began humping her harder and harder from behind and made her feel every single inch of me, over and over again. She seemed to absolutely love it. When I was fucking her pussy earlier, we nearly came at the same time in every round, but when I was giving it to her butt, she reached her peak even before me.

“Oh fuck, yes!” she yelled, as I kept on thrusting into her with everything I got. I felt her juices every time my balls slapped against her beautiful vagina, and soon later I was coming close for myself because of the incredible tightness of her ass.

“Oh god” I panted exhausted but happily. I had stopped thrusting for a moment and pushed it all the way in one more time, until my knot was clenched in her glutes once again and pushed against the borders of her sweet rosebud.

“Brace yourself, honey” I told her, before I began pushing with all the force I could bring up.

“Ah, yes!” she moaned in ecstasy, “Go for it!”

The feeling of my knot spreading her butthole even further was too much already. I began pumping my semen into her rectum before it even had slipped all the way in, and when it finally happened we both couldn´t stop ourselves from moaning loudly anymore. I flooded her asshole with more and more of my cum, and I wanted it to stay like this for ever and ever.

“Oh god” she panted happily, as I began licking over her neck carefully, “That was the best sex I´ve ever had!”

I just hugged her a little tighter, still with my knot pulsating deep inside her and enjoyed the afterglow.

“…can we do that every day please?” she asked then with a little giggle, as I continued kissing her.

“So…you like that special treatment?” I asked back low and teasingly.

“Yes, very!”

“I would not complain to be honest” I smiled, still hugging her tightly, “There could be more days like this.”

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 33 - The right arguments

** Zootopia - Springtime Circumstances **

 

Chapter 33 – The right arguments (Normal POV)

****

„Pah!“ he shouted with his deep smoky voice, before he slammed his fist onto his expensive maple-wood table, “Just look at them, fawning over a little fox…”

With his left paw, the big wolf removed the cigar from his maw and blew some more smoke into the room.

“That fox is a beast, not only a police officer” a female voice answered him, “You know what he did to your brother…”

“That fox is just a little clown who happens to be a police officer…” he replied angrily, “…and my brother is an idiot!”

“This is going to be expensive…” she reminded him with a chuckle.

“I know that! Shut up! I wasn´t asking for clever advices…”

“Ow…did I hit a sore spot?”

“I said shut up! You slut!”

“…that fox is properly, properly dangerous! …and not only because he is so freaking sexy…”

“Stop this childish nonsense!”

“He knocked out two polar bears from the security with his bare fists…” she kept on rubbing it in, “…he lifted a freaking jaguar off his body…he got a twenty-inch scar on his back and could still stand after that!”

He scratched his head a little.

“…I would call that dangerous if you ask me…” she explained, playing around with a big knife in her paws.

He just nodded a little, but he didn´t reply anything for a while. He knew that she was right, basically.

She picked her phone from her pocket in the meanwhile and searched through her latest video files. When she finally found the clip which she wanted to show him, she made her way towards his table, started it and turned the screen towards him.

He watched silently as officer Nick Wilde was climbing around on the ceiling of the new youth activity center like it was a little warm up or something.

Her boss nodded a little referring to what she said earlier, but he still didn´t say anything.

When that video was over, the female wolf got a few steps back from his desk again and continued scrolling through her photo gallery.

“Goddamn, this is so hot…” she sighed with a dirty little grin.

“Stop acting like a little girl. He will be history quite soon anyways…”

“Ow…what a waste…I could have so much fun with him…”

He ignored her once again.

“…no, but seriously: I would fuck the shit out of him If he wasn´t a police officer!”

“You´re far too ugly for that” he replied coldly, “And now shut up.”

“Ow, somebody is jealous on my little foxy, isn´t he?” she teased back.

“Fuck off and go tell the other idiots to move their asses…”

“Ouch…somebody is really sore…”

“Shut up! Move already!” he yelled.  
“Why don’t you move your fat ass and make me? Do you really need an explanation why I would prefer him over you?”

“I don’t fucking care about that little fucker! I´m going to end this topic once and for all anyways!”

“Can I suck him off before that?” the female Wolf kept on teasing with her psychotic, dirty smile. There wasn´t really anything that could bring her out of her calm.

“Where did you even get those pictures from?” he sighed after another short little pause of head-shaking from him.

“Oh, from a good friend of mine…she is a reporter, and she was invited to a ZPD surprise party yesterday for some weird reason…no idea what that was about, but it must have been very interesting…”

“A reporter?”

“Really spicy stuff she sent me…”

“That´s good to know…” he thought loudly, “This could be pretty useful…”

“She told me a lot of interesting little things…she also had been in that club where your brother got arrested for the first time for example…” she told him while putting her phone away.

“Bring her to me!” he decided right away, “Tell her I want to know everything she can tell me, I´m not afraid of paying her a good price!”

“But then I got to share with her…” the wolf lady complained ironically, “I want him all for myself when we capture him!”

“You can do whatever you want with him you little slut” he assured, “Just get her here!”

“You could be a little bit nicer to me, fat ass!”

“Come on, fuck off. Get out of my office…” he replied with a mischievous little smile by himself now, “…except you want to earn a few extra dollars…”

 

POV Nick

****

“Hello Victoria” Judy greeted the Jaguar in a friendly way, just after she sat down on the other side of the table.

“Hi” she greeted back lazily, but still with that mischievous little smile on her face.

I had told Judy before that there was no point in talking to them, but she was convinced that she would probably have more success with that than I had.

It was about noon when we got into our police car and drove over to the Tundratown-prison. I was watching the interrogation from outside obviously, and I was joined by half of the staff from this place once again, just as I predicted before.

“Since Nick didn´t have much success last time, would you like to talk to me about what happened?” Judy asked her plainly.

“I couldn´t help myself, it was just so fascinating to have him this close to me…” she fawned with a girly giggle, “The SMA himself…”

“Understandable” Judy chuckled, “That´s why I´m here this time…”

“Be honest, what´s it like to be with him?” the Jaguar asked her with a little wink.

“Is it that important to you?” Judy asked back, not wanting this to be a hen party either.

“Was he lying in the show?” Victoria continued, not bothered at all, “…I forgot to ask that little slut personally, before she stabbed us in the back…”

“I actually find it much more interesting what Cammy told us about you” Judy began with her topic again, totally ignoring the other bullshit, “She told me that you blamed her for everything that happened…”

That shut her up for now, she knew that she couldn´t deny it.

“…the only reason we caught you was a hint we got from somebody else by the way. I didn´t even paint him in black and grey because of Cammy, although we knew that she was in heat because of him, we just did undercover work…”

“Do I look like I care about that?”

“No…you rather look like you want me to describe our private life to you in every single detail…” she told her the truth quite plainly, “…but I doubt that that will help me very much…”  
“Wanna trade info then?” Victoria asked back with a sheepish grin.

“Not sure if that will make you any happier in the end, but yeah, sure, why not?” Judy agreed.

I shook my head in disbelief a little. I wasn´t sure why Judy had started that game in the first place, but nevertheless I was very interested in the result of it. It may seem to be a little odd for an interrogation, but that must not mean that it´s stupid sometimes.

“We had set up that meeting in the sex bar so we could discuss prices and delivery of the latest shipment…” Victoria began explaining what we already knew.

“Alright…” Judy cut her off quickly, “Why don’t we skip all that and get to the interesting stuff right away?”

“What do you have to offer that is interesting for me?” Victoria wanted to know.

“Nick is standing outside of this room right now and he is listening to every single word we exchange. He can see us through the one-way-glass up there and he´s probably shaking his head most of the time…” Judy guessed with a little chuckle.

Victoria made a little gesture with her paws that should signalize a phone call, while winking me through the window that was a mirror on her side, “Let me know if you want to release some stress or something, I would volunteer for almost anything!” she told me with a mischievous grin.

Even Judy couldn´t hide a little chuckle because of this.

 

“No matter if you were lying about it or not” one of the other blokes from the prison department chuckled, “It surely worked!”

“Yeah! Detective Wilde, even the prisoners want to sleep with you…” somebody else agreed laughing.

I just shrugged my shoulders a little, ignored them and continued on listening.

 

“I think that was enough info from my side for now…” Judy continued, “Anything else you want to trade?”

“I´ve never seen somebody knock out two of those polar bears like this…that was so freaking hot!” the Jaguar told her.

“Oh, I wish I had seen that for myself…” Judy grinned, “…but I have heard that before as well…”

“I can hardly tell you anything you didn´t know before” the Jaguar sighed suddenly, “The first deal I had with Chester went absolutely smooth and profitable…the second one ended up in this mess” Victoria told her, “That´s all I know about this clan…”

“Clan?” Judy asked, “That´s the first interesting thing you tell me…”

“Oops…” she whispered in shock of what she just told us, covering her mouth with her paws now, “…did I say clan?”  
“I think I just heard you saying that, yeah…” Judy affirmed.  
Victoria kept her quiet for a little while now. That obviously was a mistake from her.

“Alright, yeah…fine, whatever!” she opened up finally.

“I just know the name of the family, they must be a rather big name in the business…”

“That sort of info is worth a lot to me…” Judy told her.  
“So, was he lying about it or not?” she asked back, probably to get rid of that topic as quickly as possible. I couldn’t believe that she was still going on about that, but Judy knew what to do as well, naturally.

“What´s the name of that clan?” she wanted to know.

“He lied anyways, didn´t he?”

“Is that really everything that bothers you right now? What is the problem with telling us about that clan?” Judy wanted to know, looking her right in the eyes with that.

“… …they told us they will kill our loved ones if we tell anything…” she finally confessed, and she really seemed to be a little out of her cool for the first time.

“…they are by far more powerful than you might think…” she added with a broken voice, “I can´t tell you more, I don´t want trouble with them…”

“Who has the connection towards that clan? Is it Chester?”

She just nodded very slowly. Judy looked her deeply into the eyes for a few seconds. “Richards is not his real surname, is it?”

Victoria hesitated once again before she answered, then she shook her head very slightly, “I just heard rumors about it, I´m not quite sure if it´s true or not…”

“They won´t hurt anyone!” Judy assured her in all honesty, “And we won´t tell anyone that you told us! …Nick and I aren´t here just for fun, we are on a mission and we are serious! If you help us to find them, that will only be very helpful for you as well. It will reduce the punishment you get for the drug dealing by a lot, and I mean that!” Judy explained, still very focused on her.

I couldn´t quite believe it, but that worked. She was right, there was a difference in who of us was talking to her, and her good-cop approach worked by far better than mine. Victoria obviously was still a little unsure if she could tell us and she really was out of her comfort zone right now. That alone was a huge step forwards.

“Alright, fine…I´ve heard that he is part of the Nox-family. His real name is Chester Nox, not Chester Richards…” she whispered, “But I can´t guarantee for anything, those are just rumors.”

Judy noted that down and nodded thankfully, “Rumors or not, it is a lead! That was probably a giant help to us already!” she told her, while already standing up from her chair again, “You have my word, nobody will hurt anyone from your family or loved ones! Thank you for your help!”

Victoria nodded very slowly. She still felt unsure about it, but that was not our problem. She seemed to have totally forgot about that other topic now. Judy got up from her chair and took her clipboard with her. “Oh, and about Nick: He is an angel of a boyfriend. I´m glad that I made a good guy out of him, because it suits him so much better than his past” she let her know while walking towards the door, “And I never witnessed him lying since then either” she added with a little wink.

 

POV Judy

I slowly walked up the stairs and they opened the door for me straight away. Nick nodded proudly and with an impressed expression, the other colleagues rather just stared at us in pure disbelief.

“Well done, Carrots” I greeted me, “I never thought it was possible to make her talk…”

“Well, I had a little more arguments that you probably” I grinned back, before I handed him the clipboard so he could take a look at it. He read it carefully and totally ignored the colleagues from Tundratown, who still couldn´t quite believe what they just heard.

“So…you really weren´t lying?” someone repeated what I had just affirmed Victoria, and I slowly understood why he was so annoyed by that topic already. Nick ignored it once more and began noting down some of his thoughts onto the sheet of paper I was using on the clipboard.

“I have heard of that Nox-Clan before…” he thought out loudly, “This might be bigger than we first though initially…”

“Any ideas where to start?”

“I want to know how Chester reacts when we confront him with this…” he suggested straight away.

“I doubt that he would give us any info on that…” I disagreed while shaking my head.

“I doubt that also, but at least that would give us a clue if he really belongs to them or not…” he explained. That really made sense, I wasn´t thinking about that.

“Should I talk to him?” I offered, nodding in agreement now.

“Yeah, that´s probably more effective. He was totally ignoring me the last time as well…” he sighed.

“I´ll get him in for you” the interrogation supervisor told us immediately, before she went on her way with great excitement once again.

“Alright, thank you” Nick yelled after her.

“Just one second!” she let us know, before she disappeared out of sight.

Nick and I waited outside the window until Chester was finally was brought into the interrogation room. We were watching as Victoria was leaving the room with another officer and the wolf was brought in a few moments later.

“You guys are strangely quiet all over sudden” Nick remarked with an ironic little smirk.

I couldn´t help but giggle a little about this. He certainly was not wrong about that.

“I´ve heard about the Nox-Clan” one of them switched that somewhat uncomfortable topic for them pretty soon, “They must be pretty powerful in the meanwhile…”

“Like?”

“From what I´ve heard they have enough men and guns to overpower an entire police department…” the panther told us lowly.

“Any idea where they could be hiding?” Nick continued on asking, not at all sounding scared by that.

“I live in the jungle district for myself, and as the rumors go, they should be located not too far away from there…but I wouldn´t cross the ice-district off the list either…”

Nick was noting all of that down onto our mind map, just as Chester was cuffed onto the metal table in the interrogation room.

“I´ll have a word with him” I announced, and Nick gave me back the clipboard once again.

“Yes, boss!” he told me with a little smirk, “Go for it!”

 

POV Nick

Judy  Judy made her way down the stairs once again and we all looked through the window to see what was happening. Almost immediately, the silence was interrupted by some bullshit once again.

“What does it feel like to be as blessed as you are?” somebody snickered, referring to that old topic once again.

“Can´t complain” I dryly retorted.

“No, but seriously! Doesn’t that feel totally awesome…being fawned over by every girl of this city?”

“Can´t tell you how great that feels…” I sighed ironically, still watching Judy who had climbed onto the chair in the meanwhile.

“Pah, such a show off!” somebody else chuckled. I kept on ignoring them and listened to Judy´s conversation.

“Chester” she greeted him, “Chester Nox.”

I kept on watching him very closely, and just like Judy, I noticed that tiny little surprised gasp escaping his lips, before he caught himself.

“Judy” he then greeted back, “Officer Judy Hopps” he corrected himself, “I´m not quite sure if you confused my surname with somebody else’s, but mine is Richards, milady” he tried assuring her in his deep, smoky voice.

“You are not trying to make me believe that, are you?” she chuckled, showing him that there was no point in denying it anymore. His stupid stage play wasn´t having any effect on her at all.

“Where do you know that from?” he sighed in defeat, which surprised me a little. I thought he would try to deny it a little longer.

“Let´s say… I traded a few little secrets without any importance against some little secrets which are pretty useful to me…” she explained.

“Talking about little secrets, how´s your boyfriend? Is his back a little better by now?”

“Yes, he´s fine. And no, he was not lying in that show, if this was the next thing you were going to ask” she got it over with quickly. That shut him up immediately, I couldn´t believe it.

“Is there anything you want to tell us before we send you back to your cell?” Judy wanted to know while looking him into the eyes.

“Any last words of defense?” she asked him, because nothing was coming out of his mouth. He just shook his head quietly.

“Alright” she concluded, before she picked up the clipboard once again, “Sorry for leaving you this quickly, but I think we´ve got to clean up your family´s home a little…”

Hearing that shocked him even more. He clearly was uncomfortable with that, and that told us everything we needed do know. Those rumors couldn´t be that wrong.

Oh, how much I loved that bunny for that kind of cleverness. She never was unfriendly if it wasn´t necessary, and she always kept her cool. It made me forget anything else around me just listening to her. I was falling in love with her every single day.

Before I even noticed it, she already had made her way up to the stairs and one of the colleagues had opened the door for her.

“Good idea” she remarked, “He really belongs to them as it seems…”

I nodded thoughtfully. The others still kept on staring, but she wasn´t letting that distract her.

“Wanna get something to eat first?” she asked, as I carefully took the clipboard from her once again.

“Yeah…it´s been a while since breakfast, hasn´t it?” I asked, taking a quick look at the clock on my phone.

“Are you done with the interrogations, detectives?” we were asked by the interrogation supervisor.

“Yes, we´re done. Thank you very much!” Judy smiled back at her thankfully.

I looked at the facts on our sheet once again and shook my head a little.

“Anything wrong, Officer Wilde?” one of the other blokes asked with great interest.

“…its just that…that he seems to be pretty stupid if he is part of such a big, powerful clan…”

“I was wondering about that too” Judy agreed, “I figured that it had to be pretty expensive as well to set up a hostage taking of two police officers, just to get a few drug dealers out of jail…”

“We should be careful in any case” Nick shared his thoughts, “We surely must have pissed them off already…”

“I think they are more scared of you as you are of them…” somebody chuckled, “The way you wrecked those polar bears surely brought you some respect…”

I just shook my head with a little smile, “I can´t do anything either when they are armored and have a bit of fighting experience…and I´m still not a god or something, I´m just a little fox” I chuckled, “The guys who I fought against were just big, clumsy idiots…that’s how that was possible” I clarified.

Judy already made her way outside of this room and waved me to follow her with a little smirk. She wasn´t really bothered in hearing all that once again either. She knew that I was tired of telling the story.

“Come on, Nicky! We´ll get the bad guys later!” she told me.

 

POV Judy

 

He followed me gladly and just left the gazing colleagues standing where they were. After we waved them goodbye shortly, we straightly got out of the building and into our car.

“Sorry, Nicky” I grinned at him, “Sorry for hinting that again…”

“I was about to mention it already”, he chuckled, “But it worked out pretty well I have to admit…”

“Has it´s benefits to be interesting…”   
“But it is unnerving sometimes also” he sighed, as he closed the driver´s door behind him, “I sort of want my old life back, where nobody knew me and I was treated just like a normal person” he explained.

“I can understand you” I told him with a little nod, “…I just noticed for myself how annoying that can be…”

Nick had started the engine in the meanwhile and maneuvered the car over the parking lot carefully.

“Any idea where we could start searching?” he asked, as we accelerated onto the sun bathed main road of Tundratown. The roads where clear from the snow right now, but otherwise this place was coated in white completely. Apart from the rooftops, there was snow everywhere. I´ve never witnessed this place on a sunny day before. Every time I was here, there either was a snowstorm or some other cloudy, depressive weather going on. Today that was different, it seemed so peaceful and quiet here all over sudden. A little too quiet even.

I took a look around while Nick was driving to get to know this place a little better, and when I looked to my left I saw it coming. I couldn´t even warn him anymore. When we passed the next crossing at the green lights, suddenly there rushed a giant truck towards us from the road to our left and it was going way over the speed limit. It was not slowing down because of the red light whatsoever. It violently crashed into the back of our car and we spun off the crossing very fast and very hardly. Luckily for us, these police cars had pretty good safety regulations and a very solid chassis, because we surely were rolling over three our four times before it finally came to a halt on its roof. The car was ruined completely, that was for sure, but at least we didn´t seem to have suffered from any injuries. When my head had stopped spinning finally, I immediately looked over to Nick, who also was hanging in the seatbelts quite in shock.

“Holy shit” he panted, “Carrots, you alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, I´m fine…but” I whispered, just as I heard steps coming closer to us. Cold air was coming in through the shattered windows of the car, the steps where coming closer quickly.

“Who is that?” I asked him in fear, while we both tried to untangle ourselves from the seatbelts.

“I have no idea…” he answered lowly.

“We need to get them” somebody yelled from outside the car suddenly, “Use the chloroform, we need them unconscious!”

Panic broke lose between the two of us. Whoever that was, they were not on our side. But we couldn´t get out of the car quickly enough, and we couldn´t reach out for our guns either. We were trapped.

They sprayed the gas into the car from all angles and very soon I could smell it stitching in my nose. That was the last thing I remembered before everything turned black.

 

 


	35. Chapter 34 - The new toy to play with

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 34 – The new toy to play with (POV Delilah Nox)

Oh my god, I couldn´t believe it. This was so sexy. We had both of them in one room of the headquarters and I had them all for myself. They really got it done, nobody knew that they were here.

The plan was to shoot a little video with them, telling the ZPD the debts they had to fulfill to get them back, and I was the first one who volunteered for the job, naturally. I wanted this to be good, and I wanted to ruin their image as police officers forever, his especially.  

Officer Hopps was tied up on her paws and on her feet, just sitting there in one of the corners of the room, and he was hanging on the ceiling straight in the middle. He was tied onto the hook on the ceiling by his paws and he hung there just like the pendulum of a broken clock. Since they both were still asleep, I had all the time in the world to take a better look at him. I had undressed him completely of course, and I hid his clothing just for fun. It was so fascinating to see him this close in front of me. His fur was gorgeously beautiful, the veiny muscles showed very well even when his body was hanging, and the cut on his back looked nothing but manly. I also took a closer look at his front side of course, and I wasn´t afraid of touching him either. I was known as the crazy bitch here anyways, so why would I not do it? I was licking across his fur, I had fondled around with his big and sexy sheath with my tongue and I was making a big mess out of his fluffy tail with my paws. I loved that so much.

If only she knew what I was doing with him. I imagined her to be quite pissed when she would wake up, but I didn´t care too much about that either. He was my toy now.

Somehow, I wanted her to see this, and that’s why I was hoping that she would wake up before him. She couldn´t do anything about it anyways.

I had my favorite knife in my paws and carefully slid its blade over his body, but without cutting him. I loved that sort of psycho-games, I could do this all-day-long. I already had the idea of giving him a second cut on his back if he wouldn´t behave like I wanted him to, but I wanted him to witness that. And also, I wanted him to beg for mercy while I was doing it.

He smelled so good it was unbelievable. It drove me more and more crazy with every minute that passed. That was multiplied by the fact that he was the SMA of this year. I could have so much fun with annoying him, and I couldn´t stop grinning in anticipation of the following.

 

POV Judy

It wasn´t a good sleep I was having. When I woke up suddenly, I was uncomfortably blinded by a bright light and I felt like I was run over by a train. I remembered a massive crash on our way back from the Tundratown prison, and I remembered being stuck in our car that was suddenly got flooded with chloroform gas. But what I was seeing right now was by far worse than that, it was like waking up and being thrown right into the next nightmare.

“Good morning, officer Hopps!” I was greeted by a lightly dressed wolf-lady with a psychotic smile on her face and a huge knife in her paws, “Have you slept well?” she asked.

I didn´t feel like replying anything to her, I was just focused on the mesmerizingly sharp blade that was reflecting in the bright light of this room. There was a hook attached to the ceiling, and Nick was unconsciously hanging on it, tied there with a thin rope around his paws. Not only did it look very painful, he also was completely naked. The whole scene was just terrifying.

“I gotta admit” she told me, “He didn´t win the title only because he´s charismatic…”

She stepped around him slow- and teasingly, with her knife running over his stomach terribly close to cutting him, and she was licking her lips while doing that. He was still asleep, sadly.

“I hope you don’t mind if I play with him for a little while?” she asked with a dirty grin.

“Leave him alone!” I screeched hatefully, “What have we done to you?”

She just laughed about it dryly.

“Glad you ask…” she snickered, before licking over the fur on his stomach lustfully, “That´s the main reason why you´re here…but I think I´ll have a little more fun with him first…”

“Leave him alone!” I yelled at her again.

She just grinned dirtily while shaking her head. I felt utterly helpless right now. I couldn´t move an inch because my arms and feet were all tied up so hardly that it cut into my flesh already. She was violating him right before my eyes and I couldn´t do anything to help him.

“Oh, but Judy!” she kept on teasing me, “You can´t just keep him all for yourself, that’s so egoistic!”

“I even lent him to somebody before, you should be aware of that story! But that has nothing to do with anything! Respect his privacy! Where are we, why do you want to hurt him?”

“Just look at his gorgeous body…so perfect, so strong…so well proportioned…” she whispered in excitement, still wandering over his fur carefully with her blade.

“I know all that! But what is the point? Is that a reason to hurt him?” I asked her furiously.

“No, but hell yeah it’s a motivation!” she grinned, before she started licking over his fur once again, this time a lot closer to his crotch. She really enjoyed seeing me suffering as it seemed. I hated her with all my heart already, and I wasn´t trying to hide it.

“You like what you see?” she asked me teasingly when she interrupted her work for a second.

I just ignored her from now on. I couldn´t do anything anyways. I was just hoping that Nick would wake up soon, before she really started using that knife on him.

I took a closer look to my surroundings in the meanwhile, and I noticed that the whole room was pretty much empty, apart from a few very bright lights and a camera on a tripod, which had to be covering the whole room as it looked like, but mainly focusing on Nick of course.

“Is it your goal to ruin our image?” I asked, just to distract her a little.

“That´s probably a little side effect of this… but no honey, this is something way bigger…” she chuckled.

“You want to brag about it?”

“Maybe…” she grinned, before she licked over his body once again, this time right in between his legs.

I didn´t like seeing that, obviously, but it certainly had an effect on Nicks clueless, peaceful slumber finally. He started moving his muscles in discomfort a little, he tried winding himself out of his uncomfortable position and freeing his arms somehow. When he noticed that it wasn´t working, he was waking up because of that pretty quickly.

“What…what is that…” he muttered, as he opened his eyes carefully, “…that hurts!”

Then he suddenly jolted back a little when he noticed the dirtily grinning, tongue lapping wolf before him.

“Why am I hanging here, what the hell?! Why am I naked?” he asked, immediately on high alarm and in slight panic, “Who are you?” he asked her fearfully. Then he noticed me sitting at the wall with my arms and feet tied together.

“Judy! What is this? Where are we?”

“This will be your biggest nightmare, probably!” the wolf answered for me, “But you won´t wake up from it that so soon…”

“Nick, don’t listen to her! It isn´t your fault!” I told him lowly and with tears in my eyes.

“Well, yeah…it probably is…” she chuckled, “Why do you have to look so good?”

“Shut up!” Nick yelled at her from above, properly annoyed because of that, “Get me the fuck down! Untangle her this instant!”

He really was infuriated right now, which was clearly understandable to me. I was too. This would not end well for her, if we should get out of this somehow. For now, though, she ignored him totally. She was just as concentrated on his body as she was before.

 

 POV Nick

I couldn´t believe what was happening to me again. I woke up, tied to the ceiling by my wrists, and I was greeted by an ugly, dirtily grinning crazy wolf-lady who was licking over my naked crotch slow- and lustfully.

Judy was not undressed right now, but her arms and legs were tied together and she couldn´t move anywhere from where she was either. It really was a nightmare, but it felt too real to be a dream.

I had no idea where I was, but that was only on the second point of the list. The wolf lady also was playing around with a huge knife in her paws, and that was not exactly an improvement to my situation. I had experienced that before, not too long ago actually, and I wasn´t eager to get another taste of a blade like that.

“Calm down a little, sexy fox boy…” she said teasingly, before licking over my sheath once again. I couldn´t do anything to stop her, her knife was so close to my skin that every move could be dangerous.

I tried ignoring her as good as possible and took a quick look around me. There was nothing in this room apart from a few very bright lights and a camera on a tripod. Whatever she had planned with that thing, it couldn´t be good for us. It just felt humiliating, and that not only for me.

“Leave me alone!” I suddenly yelled at her loudly, because she really started licking the inside of my sheath with her tongue now. That wasn´t stopping her, sadly.

My fur was soaking wet from her disgusting saliva already. At least I wasn’t getting aroused by her actions, it felt just too wrong for that, luckily. It just felt awful right now, even more when I saw how much Judy suffered because of this situation. I couldn´t allow that to happen any longer, although it wasn´t my fault. I had to do something. I had no idea who that wolf-lady was, but I hated her very much already. Her creepy smile drove me mad, the weird piercings and face decorations really made her look like a monster.

I tried to find a way out of this situation with great impatience, but on the other hand I really was scared of that sharp blade. Then I took a short look up and found my key to freedom suddenly. The stings that tied my paws together weren´t made from metal luckily, and I was sure I could cut them loose with my teeth if I had enough time. I only had to think of a way to distract her long enough.

“Who are you?” I asked her for the beginning, now in a much calmer tone.

“Does that matter” she asked in a supposed to sound sexy voice, “Doesn´t it only matter what I´m doing to you? Don’t you enjoy being touched like that?” she asked with her creepy smile.

“Not if it´s somebody with a sword in her paws” I told her with an uncomfortable look.

“Oh, I´m sorry about that” she chuckled dirtily, “Would you enjoy it a little more if I put it away?” she asked.

That was exactly what I needed. I quickly gave Judy a little wink so she would hopefully understand why I was saying things like this, and then I affirmed her question.

“Certainly…” I sighed with a seductive little smirk.

“That´s a pity” she told me teasingly, “I like it when it’s a little spicier…”

“That is not going to work” I told her plainly, “I´m not getting hard if you have that knife anywhere near me! And those fucking stings hurt!” I complained.

She just slurped over my sheath once again and began suckling on it.

“Damn…so much wasted potential…” she smiled, “But do you think your girlfriend likes when she sees me doing that to you?”

I took another quick look at Judy once again very quickly and she nodded in agreement. She understood me perfectly, and I loved her so much for that.

“She can´t stop me right now, can she?” I now asked the wolf with a dirty grin for myself. I wanted her to believe that just for a second, that was all I needed.

That made her grin even more now, and then she really tugged her blade onto the holster on her legs. She really was believing it, and now I was going to fuck her up because of that. She just was concentrated on my sheath once again, and that was the biggest mistake she could make.

“So, you´re going to show me the seven-inch monster you were talking about?” she asked, because I was wiggling with my hips a little bit.

“Get on with it already!” I told her harshly, to make it look even more realistic.

She gladly followed my suggestion and got to work without the need to be asked twice. I signalized Judy to give it a go and hardly concentrated myself to not miss the moment, when I got the chance finally.

“Nick…” Judy asked with faked tears, “Why are you doing this to me?”

That bitch of a wolf interrupted her work on my saliva-soaked sheath for a second, turned towards her with a psychotic, dirty little grin and asked her: “Not in love as much as you though, is he?”

That little moment was all I needed, and I used it. When she turned around from that again, still with that ugly, dirty and disturbing smile on her face, I smashed my right foot against her head as hard as possible and made her see stars with that apparently. That impact made her hit the ground soundly and she really struggled with her orientation for a little while. I used that moment immediately, lifted myself up with my arms and started biting through the material of the strings as quickly as possible. It was a tough combination of fabric and plastic, but I got my sharp teeth through it nevertheless with a couple of bites. It snapped finally and I was free. I landed on my feet and freed my paws from the remaining pieces of string quickly. Without losing one more second I started making my way towards the wolf, because she was about to get back up on her feet already.

“You sneaky little bastard!” she screeched, still with that psychotic smile on her face, but she wasn´t quick enough.

“Don’t even think about it” I spat at her hatefully, and then I hit her face for a second time, this time with my fist and a lot more power. She hit the ground once again and rolled to the side a little.

“Sit the fuck down you slut” I told her, “Why don’t you suck on that?”

I used that opportunity once again and grabbed myself the knife she had openly hanging on her belt. She could really call herself lucky not to have landed on that blade. Now I had it and she couldn´t do anything about it, she still was dizzy from that punch I landed on her face.

I wasn´t losing any more time and made my way over to Judy.

“I love you so much!” she told me under tears happily, as I used the knife to cut open the strings carefully, which had tied her paws together.

“I´m so sorry you had to see this!” I told her in shame while hugging her tightly.

She just hugged me back and nodded a little, “I´m so proud of you!” she told me in relief, “I know you would never do that to me!”

“That was good acting” I told her with a little smile, “You´re getting better at it…”

“Oh shut up” she giggled with tears of happiness.

Just in that moment, the door on the other side was opened and a polar bear came in. It was another one of those stupid security guards and he didn´t look like he was here for friendly chit chat. But we weren´t scared of him, we were angry, and he surely was about to get a taste of that rage as well. Nothing could stop us anymore, not even the tranquilizer gun he had aimed at us.

Without losing another second, Judy pushed me away from her quite vigorously and used the recoil of my body to get herself out of his shooting line as well. It had worked out this time. He missed the first couple of shots and couldn´t decide who to shoot at first. My mind was racing right now. I still was totally nude and I had nothing with me except for the sword I had stolen from that wolf-lady, who was now slowly getting up again once more. The polar bear was by far too slow to readjusted his aim on me, and Judy was already vertically running towards him on the wall to his left. She used the momentum of her incredible moving speed and lunged at his paws with great impact. She knocked the gun right out of his paws with that and he was unarmed before he even noticed her. He wasn´t expecting that to happen of course, but he still wasn´t scared because of the blade I was protecting myself with right now. He still thought I was helpless because he was so much bigger than me.

“That´s my knife!” the now quite pissed wolf yelled at me, “That was not part of the deal!”

Without another warning, with nothing to lose, the polar Bear suddenly lunged at me from where he was, and just by reflex I held the huge knife over my head to protect myself. He directly landed on the blade with his arms and cut himself deeply open because of that. I wasn´t giving in for a single millimeter and he roared in pain loudly when I got a step back and then pulled out the knife from under his arms. It cut even deeper into his flesh and there were loads of blood spilling on the floor already. I was trying me best not to step into it.

“Wow” the wolf lady complimented with an impressed expression, ignoring the crying polar bear on the floor, “You really are strong for your size!”

I pointed the blood-stained sword right into her direction now and she got a few steps back again with her paws over her head. Judy had walked around her in the meanwhile and picked up the dart gun the polar bear had dropped. She immediately noticed the spare magazine which he had tugged onto his belt, and since he couldn’t do anything about it, she just helped herself and replaced it with the empty magazine that was inside the gun she stole from him.

“I have an idea now how you´ve done that” Judy agreed with her. She really was in her badass-battle-mode one again and that was just what I needed. I loved how quickly she could change her mood into something more cheerful once again. Now we were on the winning side and that gave us back a lot of energy.

The wolf on the other hand didn´t care about her situation anymore, she just was fixated on me once again, “Damn, that´s a good picture! He looks even better with a blood-stained knife in his paws” she commented, “I´ll keep that in mind!”

“Judy” I asked her, because she had the gun pointed at the wolf since a little while already.

She nodded and fired a single shot.

“Thank you!” I told her with a little sigh.

“You two really are good…” she let us know while she still could, removing the dart from her neck. Then she collapsed right before me and I quickly pulled the knife away in order not to hurt her. Then I just left her laying there on the ground.

The polar bear was still on the ground besides her and he was still hissing and crying in pain.

“I thought you guys have learned from that?” I asked him with a superior grin while he was staring down onto my feet. He lifted his had a little and I could see the hateful expression on his face.

“Fuck you, fox!” he whined, “I´m going to rip you apart some day!”

“I recommend to search for a real job instead” I told him dryly, as I used the handle of the knife to push his head down onto the floor gently, “Sleep well, big guy…”

When I looked at Judy again, I witnessed just another polar bear collapsing inside this room unconsciously. She had had an eye on the door luckily and prevented us from even more trouble that way.

“Judy, have you any idea where my stuff is?” I asked, as I stepped around the wounded polar bear and the unconscious wolf carefully.

“I can´t tell you…I just woke up in this room as well. I´m missing my purse, my radio, my phone and the keys to my apartment…”

“At least they left you the uniform…” I sighed with a self-ironic little chuckle.

She went towards the other polar bear in the meanwhile and removed his tranquilizer gun from his paws carefully. She also grabbed the extra magazine he had and threw the gun over to me. I nodded quickly and we went on our way out of here.

“We need support over here!” we suddenly heard another female voice from the hallway outside this room, so there was no more time to lose anyway. But despite that I quickly went towards the tripod with the camera mounted on top of it. I smashed the blade against the lens with great impact and shuttered it into thousands of little pieces. Then I dropped the knife on the ground and unlocked the gun Judy gave me. I tried it out by shooting at the injured polar bear and it worked perfectly fine. At least he was unconscious now and didn´t had to suffer from the pain any longer.

When I was done with all that, I followed her out of the room.

“It´s freaking cold in here” I complained, “Do you feel that too?”

 

POV Judy

I had secured the hallway in the meanwhile, and the only alive creature I had found in it was an unarmed female fox who, I could have sworn, I had seen before. She was scared to the core when she saw me, but she didn´t even try to run away. When she spotted Nick though, she fearfully stepped backwards a little and tried holding on to something, for a good reason as it turned out.

“Oh, look who we have here!” he commented loudly when he noticed her. He wasn´t bothered about his still nude appearance at all, but he was even more furious as he was with that wolf-lady.

“Security” she panicky yelled into her radio once again.

“Oh, really? And now that I´m undressed finally you are scared of me?” Nick asked cynically, quickly coming few steps closer to her to scare her off.

She now screamed in fear loudly, but that wasn´t stopping him. He pushed her into the corner behind her and grabbed her by her neck with his left paw, because he still was holding the tranquilizer in his right one. He lifted her up into the air with just this one arm and pushed her against the wall behind her quite vigorously, “What was all that about?” he yelled at her, “Where are we, where is all our stuff, what´s with that camera?!”

I´ve never seen somebody as scared as her right now, never in my whole life.

“I...I…” she screeched helplessly, “I don´t kn…” Nick slammed her back against the wall once more, “I…I can´t brea…breathe…” she cried.

I just remembered her as the reporter who was in the sex bar with us, Nick had told me that she was waiting at the entrance of the hospital when I was still unconscious. It suddenly made a lot of sense that he was this angry.

“Are you jealous?!” he yelled at her, ignoring her pathetic tries to free herself, “Do you want to ruin my image? Is it that? Are you mad because I…”

In that moment another door at the end of the hallway was opened and a few more mammals where running towards us. They didn´t look friendly and it were quite a lot of them.

“Nick, they are too many!” I informed him quickly, as he turned her away from the wall and tossed her onto the ground hatefully. She wasn´t harmed from it in the end, but it surely wasn´t landing on her back very smoothly.

“You poisonous little bitch!” he spat at her, “Never touch me again!”

“Nick, we have to leave!” I yelled at him loudly.

He luckily snapped out of his rage a moment later and followed me quickly.

We went left on our end of the corridor quickly, in order to get out of their sight for a little moment, but we used that little lead immediately and started running towards the exit as fast as possible. The fitness workout had really had paid off here as well, because although he still couldn´t quite keep up with me, Nicks running speed really had improved massively over the last few months. Luckily, we had spotted the entrance sign over the big double-doors pretty quickly, but we had no idea what could possibly be waiting for us out there.

It was a weird situation right now. We didn´t have anything with us apart from those two dart riffles, and Nick didn´t even have any clothing on his body.

He surely had a point with what he mentioned earlier, it really was cold in here, and that made me feel even more sorry him now.

“What is your plan?” he asked beneath his breath.

“We have to get out of this building, if you like it or not!” I told him straight away, “I´m sorry, but there is no alternative!”

“I guess you´re right” he sighed, “Luckily, we won´t be noticed when I run around like this…” he added ironically, “…isn´t that special anymore anyways, is it?”

“We´ll think of something…” I interrupted his ironic comments, “…but we need to get to a secure place first! I have no idea where we are!”

Just as I said that, two more security guards appeared in front of us, two wolves with armor and tranquilizers this time. Because of our routine, we were the first ones who fired their guns. But we weren´t slowing down at all and kept on running towards them at full speed. While they were busy dodging our darts, Nick and I Jumped into the air in unison and slammed our riffles into their faces with great impact. We both swiped them off their feet with that and the exit door was just a few steps away now. Nick opened the heavy iron door by the handle and I peeked outside with my dart gun shortly. We immediately got hit in the face by a heavy snow-storm that was going on outside. The wind was terribly cold and we couldn´t see anything apart from snow and ice. But there was nobody else outside, luckily. In front of us was just snow. Some trees where to be seen in the background and I believed it was a road I spotted about a hundred feet away of the building. Nick closed the door behind us quickly.

“Fuck that’s cold” he muttered, dancing around in the snow with his feet.

“We have to go, I´m so sorry!” I told him, as I pulled him away from the building behind us, still aware that they might be following us outside here as well.

We began running again and he tried ignoring the pain of the cold snow as good as possible.

Luckily, there really was a street which we got to soon, and it wasn´t any busy because of the snow-storm. Nobody noticed us right now, but on the other hand we couldn’t see anything either. The building behind us soon was out of sight as well, and we crossed the road quickly to get even further away from it.

“Holy shit, carrots!” he stuttered lowly, “I´m going to die if I have to stay out here for much longer!”

We came to a halt very shortly and we both were a little out of breath now, naturally. But that wasn´t stopping us, our training usually was much longer and much more intense than this. We continued running quickly and made our way down the road as fast as possible.

Luckily, the first houses came in sight already and we saw lights shining through the snowy weather.

“We have to ring somewhere” I suggested, “Somebody will help us. We´re not just police officers, we´re also animals! They can´t just let us die out here…” I explained.

Nick obviously wasn´t too happy about that in his situation right now, but he had to agree with it anyway. We had no alternatives, he wouldn´t make it out here for very much longer. Not without any clothing.

At least, we weren´t followed by anybody right now…

 

 


	36. Chapter 35 - Exciting guests and spicy stories

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

 

Chapter 35 – Exciting guests and spicy stories (POV Rachel Fitch)

  

I couldn´t believe that that really just happened. None of it. My neck was still hurting five minutes after he had lifted me into the air and pinned me against the wall in order to make me talk. He lifted me up with one arm like I had the weight of a feather. I never was this scared and amazed at the same time before in my life. The security guys chased after them and got out of my sight before I even got all of my senses working correctly again. It even took me a little while until I got back up on my feet again.

„Did I really just see him naked right before me?“ I asked myself, „Did Delilah really try to suck him off right in front of his girlfriend?“

That question answered itself pretty quickly as it turned out, because I had all of the video footage from the camera saved on my notebook right here besides me, and that in an amazingly detailed and sharp quality. I was watching all of that live right when it happened, and they probably didn´t even know about it. I also had their police badges, their wallets, their phones and his clothing lying right here besides me. I just realized how much I could fuck them up with that, and a slightly evil grin wandered onto my face immediately. “Revenge, oh sweet revenge, Mr SMA” I thought to myself, “This will be so good!”

A few minutes later, some of the security guys returned into this hallway and cursed a little.

„You fucking idiots! How could you lose them here?“ one of the wolves blamed his colleagues, „They didn´t even have any armour, he is freaking nude out there in the snow storm!“

„I don´t fucking know!“ the other wolf yelled back, „I bet Delilah that little slut messed that up! I don´t even know why she still gets jobs like that, she keeps on fucking stuff up all the time!“

I kept my mouth shut on that matter right now, I didn´t want to get her into even more trouble than she had already. The security guards stopped shortly when they reached me.

„Did you get what the boss ordered?“ they asked, referring to the video obviously.

I nodded slightly, “I have something even better” I told him, pointing at the security cameras of the hallway, “That is going to explode like a bomb in the news!”

They nodded quickly.

„What´s up with those polar bears?“ somebody else asked, „Those guys are freaking useless! They can´t even take out a little fox and a bunny anymore…“ the other wolf complained while taking a quick look into the room.

„We need a medic“ I informed them, „One of them got injured very badly…the others got tranquilized…“

The leader of the security nodded in agreement slightly. „Go and talk to the boss as soon as possible“ he advised me shortly, „We´ll take care of this shit in the meanwhile…“

POV Judy

 

We had been running down the street for nearly five minutes after we got out of that building. Nick was not a polar fox and used to cold weather obviously, and he surely suffered a lot because of his nudeness. His whole body was shaking and he was wincing in pain besides his unsteady breathing.

“W-we need to get out o-of the cold” he told me lowly, as the first multistory houses came in sight alongside the road, “I can´t take it for very much longer!”

I was believing him that. Even I was suffering now, my uniform was cold from the snow and my feet were freezing as well. I took a quick look behind me, but the road was still clear behind us.

“We have to hide anyways!” I suggested, “I´ll ring at a house and ask a citizen for help!”

A few seconds later, we arrived the entrance of a four-story building. Since we couldn’t just leave the dart guns somewhere on the ground, we still had them with us, and I asked Nick if he could hold mine as well for a second.

I rang the first bell I saw and hoped that somebody would answer.

“Hello?” a friendly female voice answered after a few seconds. So far so good.

“Hello! This is police officer Judy Hopps. We need your help, please!” I told her plainly.

“What did we do… why…?” she wondered fearfully.

“We´re not here as police officers, we are here as normal people, and we need your help please! This has nothing to do with you, we need to hide for a little while…”

I took another quick look at the freezing, shaking Nick who was dancing around with his feet because of the cold.

“…we got abducted by a criminal clan and we got threatened with our lives, but we managed to escape. There is a snowstorm going on outside, we really need your help please” I added beggingly, “We are freezing to death out here!”

“Alright, that’s no problem, I´m sorry…” her voice reappeared, “Come in, second level!” she told us, before we heard the noise of the door lock opening.

“Thank you so much!” I told her, before I opened the door and Nick followed me as quickly as possible.

“I´ll talk to them for a second, maybe I can get you a towel or something” I told him quickly, because he seemed to be a little uncomfortable with being naked in an unfamiliar staircase of a multistory building. He just nodded shortly and I made my way up the stairs as quickly as possible. When I arrived at the door she told me, she had opened it just a little bit, but when she recognized that it really was me, she opened up and greeted me in a friendly way. I couldn´t stop a tiny little grin from wandering onto my face. She was a vixen, and I was quite sure that I must have seen her at the ZPD party as well yesterday. What a coincidence that was, but I didn´t complain about it at all.

“Thank you so much!” I told her happily, still shaking a little for myself because of the cold outside, “We really didn´t know what to do anymore…”

“We?” she asked with a little smirk of anticipation.

My smile widened a tiny little bit. “Could you lend us a towel or something?” I whispered, “He´s still downstairs and…well…only covered by his wet and freezing fur…”

“What? Really?” she asked in shock, covering her mouth with her paws.

I nodded a little.

“I…I…” she stuttered, “I´ll find something, just a second!”

With that she went inside her flat quickly and came back just a few seconds later. She had a clean white towel in her arms and handed it over to me quickly.

“They are searching for you by the way” she told me lowly, but with great excitement, “It was in the news! A lorry crashed into your car and they couldn´t find you after that…”

“I will tell you everything about it in just a second” I calmed her down with a little smile, “I´ll just get Nick up here before he freezes to death…” I excused myself.

“Alright!” she agreed, “The door is open!”

 

 

POV Ivonne

 

This had to be a dream. I was just talking to her like she was a good friend of mine, and she told me that Nick was here too. I couldn´t help myself but grin stupidly. My whole body was shaking in anticipation.

“Who is it?” my roommate Sarah asked me, coming from the kitchen as officer Hopps quickly made her way down the stairs again.

“I can´t believe it” I stuttered, “Officer Hopps and Wilde are here! They need our help…because of the snow-storm…”

“What, really?” she asked with great excitement as well now. I just pointed at the staircase where they were coming up the stairs to our flat once again.

“Oh my god!” she whispered at what we saw.

She has not been lying. Nick was totally nude, apart from the towel he had wrapped around himself temporarily, and he really looked beat and tired. His whole body was shaking because of the cold, his fur was messed up and standing into every direction, but nevertheless it was nearly impossible to look away.

“Hi” Judy greeted Sarah with a little smile, while I was holding the door open for them. She carried two guns with her now and hurried to get in as quickly as possible. Nick also greeted us with a thankful little smile. I closed the door behind them quickly and nearly stepped on his tail because I was so nervous.

They were just standing here. In our flat. And to top all of that he was not wearing anything apart from a towel around his waist. I was surprised that I was still conscious right now.

“I-Is there a bathroom I can use f-for a minute please?” Officer Wilde asked lowly and stuttering, his body was shaking like crazy because of the cold, “A warm shower would be so nice right now…”  
“Oh…I´m sorry” Sarah whispered ashamed, “I think our roommate Rico is still in there…”

He waved it off already, but he wasn´t coming far with that.

“Rico?!” Sarah asked through the bathroom door loudly.

“Yeah?” his all-time friendly voice asked through the door, “What is it?”

“You done soon? It´s urgent!”

“No, no” Nick tried stopping her smoothly, “There is no need to hurry…”  
“I´m finished anyways…” Rico just told us, before he carefully opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

He was quite surprised about our guests as well, and even more about the state they were in.

“Oh, hello” he greeted them just as shyly as we had before, “Can I help you somehow?” he wondered.

“Hey buddy” Nick greeted him back shortly but in a friendly way, “Mind if I take a quick shower? It´s freaking cold out there…”

“N-no…not at all” Rico excused, making way for him quickly, “Help yourself! Oh, and you have to wait for a little while until the water gets warm...” he added quickly.

“Alright, thank you very much!” the other male fox told him with a little nod.

Judy just smiled a little as Nick made his way through the bathroom-door quickly. He didn´t even close it completely, he just was bothered to get under the warm water quickly. It wouldn´t have been that complicated, but I was just too shy to peek through the open bathroom door in her presence.

“What an honor…” Rico told Judy excitedly, as she also shook his paw shortly, “What brings you here?”

“I´m not quite sure actually” she told us with a shrug of her shoulders, “We just woke up after that car crash and…”

“Yeah, right!” Rico interrupted her carefully, “I heard that in the news just an hour ago! There was an accident with a truck and your police car! They were searching for you two already!”

“Oh, yeah…we should probably tell them that we´re alive…” she wondered, before she took a quick look at the bathroom door. Nick already had the water running. I now just realized that she was shaking a little too, although she still wore her blue police uniform.

“You look like you´re freezing too” I carefully told her with a little smile, “Are you alright?”

“It´s getting better already” she waved it off, “I think I´m fine compared to Nick…”

“I was just about to set a cup of tea” Sarah told us, “Do you want some as well?”

“Oh yes, please” she agreed happily, “That would be so kind of you!”

“I think the living room is the best heated room here” Rico pointed out, because we were still standing around in our cold little hallway. Then he began leading the way and we all ended up following him there, apart from Sarah who was heading into the kitchen quickly.

I was offering a chair to our guest and she gladly took it after laying down the two dart guns she was carrying with her. I almost was a little scared because of having something like this in my flat, but with the presence of a police officer it just felt alright. She was a professional and she obviously knew what she was doing.

 

POV Judy

I felt quite comfortable right now, considering the circumstances. It surely wasn´t the jackpot for Nick when I told them that we rang at a shared apartment of three foxes, but they all were friendly and helpful, and that was by far more important. And since there was a male fox in this household as well, we could probably even ask for some spare clothing he could borrow until we could get home finally. And I liked all of them immediately, they were helpful, friendly and in a good mood.

Rico´s fur pretty much had the same color as Nick when I had painted him in black and gray for the last undercover mission, but it was a little thicker than Nicks. He nearly matched the same body size as him as well, although he didn´t have the same workout, but nevertheless, he wasn´t a bad looking fox either. His roommates were quite nice to me as well, although I believed that there was a slightly different reason for that. Sarah´s fur was white and pretty thick as well, Ivonne on the other hand didn´t look like she was made for those temperatures, her brown and red fur was equally thin as Nicks I believed.

He still had the hot water running soundly, but I couldn´t blame him, it surely hadn´t been easy for him out there. I was in good company, and I was sure that Nick would be fine with that as well. He was cool with nearly everybody, and they would be no exception.

“Are those guns police equipment?” Rico lowly picked up a topic after a few moments of silence.

I shook my head a little, “No, we got those from our abductors…” I explained shortly, “…and those types of guns are not even legal” I added.

“Who are these guys?” he wanted to know with great interest.

“I´m pretty sure they belong to the same group we captured two weeks ago already…they had the same security…and they now surely had a reason to be mad at us…”

“How did you get out of there?” Ivonne asked lowly, but loud enough so he could hear it.  
“We punched the shit out of them” Nick commented her question dryly, as he just joined us in the living room, again with the white towel around his waist.

I didn´t have much more to add to that for the moment so I just pointed at the half naked fox with a little smile.

“…oh, hey! Are you better now?” Rico wondered, because his roommate just kept on staring at him.

“Yeah…I´m slowly defrosting now, thanks for asking” Nick affirmed, now calmer.

Just now the other vixen came back from the kitchen and brought a tablet with a few cups and a pot of tea with her.

“Where is your uniform, Officer Wilde?” Rico wanted to know, still being quite interested in that topic.

“If I only knew that…if that was my only problem right now…I´m missing my phone, my badge, my wallet and my freaking gun as well” he sighed, “…oh, and the name is Nick by the way” he told them, shaking their paws one by one, “Thanks a lot for your help, we will remember that of course!”

“That´s no problem, I-I´m happy we could help…I´m Ivonne…” she told him shyly.

He replied her a little smile before greeting the other vixen.

“I´m Sarah…”

“Rico” the other male fox introduced himself as the last one to shake his paws.

“Nice to meet you guys.”

“I´m sorry for my manners” I said while standing up for myself, “You can call me Judy of course” I let them now, shaking their paws shortly as well, “Nice to meet you!”

“Tea should be ready in a couple of minutes…” Sarah told us lowly, still a little fixated on Nick, who was stretching himself a little right now.

“We should maybe talk to the Chief in the meanwhile” he then suggested right away. I agreed by nodding.

“Is there a phone we can borrow for a moment?”

“You can use the one on the shelf over there” Rico pointed out for him, because Nick looked like he wanted to get that done as soon as possible. He turned around and spotted it right away.

“Oh yeah…thanks!” he told him, before he moved there and picked it up right away. Then he went into the hallway and dialed the number.

“Ouch” the gray fox now commented lowly, “What happened to his back?” he asked, after he saw the huge cut on Nicks back.

“How can you not know that?” his roommates wondered with a little chuckle.

I couldn´t hide a little grin for myself right now.

“Should I know?” he wondered, shrugging his shoulders lightheartedly.

“He´s the SMA of this year!” Sarah told him dogmatically.

“The what?”

I just waved it off with a big smile, because he was looking a little puzzled at me right now, and even a little ashamed that I might get mad at him for not knowing that.

“This is a girl´s topic” I told him quickly, grinning even wider, “He didn´t even know that for himself before they nominated him…and he isn´t too bothered about it either…he pretty much hates being reminded about that in the meanwhile…” I chuckled.

 

_“…Listen, Chief!” we suddenly heard Nick talking from the hallway, “We just got abducted by them and we barely survived that! I was just running two miles through a snow-storm and I was completely freaking naked! I don’t have my uniform, my phone or my wallet! I´m sorry, we simply were not able to call any sooner!”_

We all just kept on listening now, and Nick actually noticed that, but he wasn´t really bothered.

_“…yeah, Chief! We found help, somebody let us in luckily…”_

_…_

_“Where that was? I have no idea… somewhere up the street from where we are right now. Judy and I were unconscious because of the chloroform they used on us. When we woke up, I was tied to the ceiling of an empty room, and I sort of got violated right in front of Judy´s eyes by some weird wolf lady with a knife in her paws! And we probably even got filmed during that, it was a freaking nightmare!”_

_…_

_“…yeah, we managed to free ourselves and run away from their security, and now we´re here, that’s all I can tell you…”_

Our hosts covered their mouths in shock of hearing that, but Nick wasn´t bothered about the words he was using. I guessed he even wanted them to listen so we didn´t have to tell the story once again when they asked about it.

He was quite pissed about all that, and he wasn´t afraid to show that to the Chief with his words.

 

“Doesn´t sound like you guys had a good day so far” Rico commented very carefully, just to get rid of that weird silence.

I nodded weakly.

“I can take a quick look and search for some spare clothing I could lend him for now” he suggested, “If that is any help to you…”

I immediately nodded thankfully, “Yeah, I think he really would appreciate that” I told him with a warm little smile, “That would be very nice of you!”

“Alright, I´ll see what I can do” he announced then, as he lifted himself up from the couch with that.

“Thank you so much! You guys are great!” I let them know.

Rico got on his way and passed Nick in the hallway carefully, before he disappeared into another room.

“Quite a nice guy as well” I asked the other two ladies with a little wink.

“Yeah” Ivonne chuckled, “He´s a nice guy…”

“But?” I wanted to know with a mischievous smirk, because they both had shrugged their shoulders a little.

“But he´s quite shy usually…a bit too nice…”

“Why don´t you do something about it?” I asked with a chummy smile, “He´s quite a handsome guy, isn´t he?”

Both of them shrugged their shoulders again, and it looked a little like they weren´t expecting me to talk this open about it.

“You think?” Ivonne asked shyly.

“I´ve met by far worse foxes before” I told them with a little wink, “That one out there in the hallway for example” I explained, “The first few times I met him weren´t exactly nice experiences…”

“Really?” the asked in unison, “What was the matter with him?”

“He was a con-artist back then” I told them, “And he really was good at it. He was acting like the most adorable gentleman with the best manners you can ever want from a guy, and all of that was just to make profit out of it in the end. It really wasn´t easy to change his mind back then…”

“Wow, really? How could he change that much?”

“I forced him to help me with the Nighthowlers-case, which you may have heard of” I whispered lowly, “I discovered his brilliant talent for that job, and when he realized how much fun that actually can be and how well we got along with each other, he quickly became the best friend I ever had…” I explained the story, “He wasn´t always like he is today…”

“That is so awesome! I never knew about that…I thought it was just…”

“…he wasn´t always a hero, and he really is a little ashamed about his past, but I think it´s more important who he is right now and what he made out of himself.”

“You two really are the most awesome people of this city, if I´m allowed to say that” Sarah remarked, now with a little more self-confidence, “...and you are so much nicer to normal people like us privately than I expected…”

“Is there a reason not to be nice?” I asked with a proud little smile about her words, “...and you are the ones who saved us from the snow-storm!” I added with a warm chuckle, just as Rico joined us again silently.

He had a few pieces of clothing in his arms, and because Nick was still talking on the phone in the hallway, he brought it into the living room for now and took a seat besides us on the couch once again.

“Damn…he´s quite in a well shape, isn´t he?” he commented, “…never expected that…is that part of the police training?”

“No, it´s our private workout after work” I let him know with a chuckle, “I managed to push him into that as well, I wanted him to keep up with me physically…”

“Probably one of the reasons why he won the title” Sarah chuckled.

“If you only knew how annoyed he is by that already” I let them know with a little grin, “He never really wanted that to happen, but it mostly were the recent happenings that caused all that I guess…”

“Title?” Rico asked, still confused about our topic.

“SMA stands for sexiest man alive” I explained to him quickly, just as Nick was joining us again. He noticed me saying that as well, but he ignored it completely, just as I was expecting it. He wasn´t even giving us the chance to get deeper into that topic.

 

POV Rico

“The Chief is as concerned as ever about us” the red fox told his police partner shortly, after he had brought the phone back to where he found it, “Some colleagues will pick us up here later, they give us a quick call when they´re in Tundratown…”

Judy nodded in agreement shortly.

I just noticed that Sarah and Ivonne both still kept on staring at him with big eyes. Like I´ve never seen somebody stare before, it was like they were addicted to look at his body. He surely noticed, but he seemed to be used to it already. Considering what has just been happening to him, he kept his cool quite well I would say. I couldn´t quite believe what I just heard him talking on the phone to his colleague.

“You surely are not used to those temperatures, are you?” Judy chuckled at him with a little smile.

He just spared her an ironic little sigh for that comment.

“Rico has found some spare clothing you can borrow for now” she told him then.

“It´s nothing special, but it will do for now I think” I affirmed while pointing at the little stack of clothing I had placed on the other end of the couch.

“Oh man, yes! That´s perfect!” he told me happily, “Thank you so much, brother” he told me with a chummy smile, “I really owe you one for that!”

Then he took a quick look at the combination of a T-shirt, boxer shorts, long blue jogging pants and a warm gray hoodie I never wore. Then he nodded confidently, “That´s just what I need right now! I will personally make it up to you someday!” he announced, and he really was happy about my help. I felt a little proud about it actually.

“Glad I could help” I waved it off, “You don’t even have to hurry or anything…”

“You´re awesome, dude!” he told me once more, while he put the stack of closing back down to free his paws. Then he simply undid the towel he had around his waist and started dressing himself right here in the living room. There certainly was a reason why the girls where fawning over him this much, but watching their reactions to that was even more entertaining right now. Not even Judy could hide a little smile at the girly giggling from my roommates.

“Live it´s even better than on TV, isn´t it?” Judy asked Sarah and Ivonne without any shame, “Such a show off!”

It surprised me a little, but he just shook his head about it in slight annoyance. He wasn´t bothered about our staring and just acted like it never happened. He surely had nothing to hide, there was no other word for it, but he wasn´t even slightly bragging about anything. He just finished dressing himself and took a seat besides me on the couch when he was done.

“That’s much better” he commented happily, before he started folding the wet towel carefully.

Sarah had begun to prepare some cups of tea in the meanwhile, probably just to distract herself a little from that picture in her head. Both of my roommates were clearly excited to have him here, and I had the feeling that Judy noticed that also.

Sarah now handed a cup of tea over to Judy, who gladly took it with a little smile, and the next one she had filled found its way to her police partner soon afterwards. The both waited patiently until everyone had a cup and then we all took the first careful sips of the hot beverage.

“Oh that´s so good right now” Nick told us happily, “I can´t thank you guys enough for what you did! You really saved us from that nightmare!”

“We couldn’t just let you freeze to death out there…” Ivonne chuckled, now a little calmer.

“And you were running for over two miles until you got here?” I asked with great interest, “I couldn´t even do that in warm weather…”

“That wasn´t the worst part of the story” Nick explained with a little sigh, before showing us his slightly bruised wrists, “When I woke up, I was hanging from the ceiling just by my paws which were tied together…”

“That looks painful!”

“It was. But the even more worse thing was that crazy bitch of a wolf with her stupid knife.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me” Judy sighed, “That scared the hell out of me!”

“What did she do to you? Did she try to threaten somebody with that?”

“I´m not quite sure what that all was about. But she found another way to annoy us even more” he waved it off, apparently not wanting to tell us any more details about that, “…But when she was looking away for a second, I kicked her to the ground with my feet and bit through the fabric of the strings. When I was free from that I stole her knife and used it to untie Judy as well…”

“And you didn´t find your uniform after that?” I asked in amusement.

“There was no time. We literally took out their first two security guards and ran away from their backup…”

“Damn…” I told them, being quite impressed, “…and you two are sitting here like nothing happened…”

“Could have been worse” Judy pointed out, smiling at us while doing so.

“Yeah…” Nick agreed with a little sigh, “…anyways, can we please stop talking about us right now?” he asked with an ironic little chuckle, “We have to hear this for the rest of the week anyways…and I´m so tired of talking only about myself all the time.”

Judy nodded in agreement. She didn´t seem to be in the mood for that either.

“What do you guys do?” Nick asked us with great interest.

“I´m a teacher” Sarah told him plainly, still fixated on him, because he was the one who asked.

“That sounds fun, actually” Nick told us excitedly, “I always wanted to be one as a kid…”

“Really?” Judy also wanted to know, “I always though you wanted to become a body builder” she giggled.

“Haha, very funny! Haven’t heard that before…”

“I´m just kidding” she calmed him down with a little grin.

“…and you two?” he asked us then, “What do you do for a living?”

“I´m a pharmacist” Ivonne told him quickly, “Nothing special…”

“What do you mean ´nothing special´? Thats not bad either…” Judy remarked, “I find that quite interesting!”

“You think?”  
“That´s some to be proud of in any case” Nick agreed, “There are by far worse ways to earn your money with…” he sighed lightheartedly. The three girls seemed to know what he was referring to, I didn´t once again. But it didn´t seem to be that important this time.

“And Rico, what do you do?” Nick wanted to know after another little pause filled with awkward silence.

“I´m…well…” I began hesitantly, “I´m a musician.”

“That´s awesome too” Nick remarked, “I always wanted to learn an instrument…”

“Have you ever tried it?” I wanted to know.

“I have” he chuckled, “But I have no talent for that at all...”

“I always thought you work in the movie industry…” Sarah asked me a little puzzled.

“Yeah…I do” I explained, while our guests where listening with great interest as well, “I´m a music producer for movies” I brought it to the point finally.

“Damn” Nick commented, “And you think I am cool?”  

“Really? …how come we never hear you playing or practicing here at home?”

“I have a lot of time for that at work…” I said while shrugging my shoulders, “…and I don’t want to annoy you, when you´re stressed out and coming back from work…” I told them, “I´m playing here sometimes as well, but only when you´re not at home…”

Now they both giggled a little.

“You really are the easiest guy I ever lived with…” Ivonne remarked.

“He really is a gentleman” Nick pointed out, “You should respect that, because there are a lot of assholes out there as well! And I mean that! ...and you also should be careful about the silent ones” he continued, winking me a little for some reason, “They´re often in for a big surprise when their moment comes…”

I didn´t understand why he was trying to make me more interesting than I actually was, but soon later I figured out that he was probably just tired of all the attention he got all the time.

“Am I allowed to be honest on that for a second?” I asked shyly but with a little smile.

“I beg you to be honest” he affirmed in excitement, not being suspicious at all.

“If I´m honest, I really expected such highly popular people as you to be like that as well, privately, although you don´t seem to be on TV…that was just the first thought that came to my mind. I feel sorry for even thinking like that now…”

Nick just grinned a little and Judy spared me a warm little smile as well, but they both shook their heads about it.

“I´ve met a lot of people like that backstage, they were unfriendly, egoistic and treated everybody like little peasants. I get sick when I even think about that…I never wanted to be like them, and I also don’t want to get treated like somebody special” he told us plainly, and Judy agreed by nodding.

“It was so great in the show when you mentioned that” Sarah told him with gleaming eyes, “I loved that moment so much! That arrogant tiger earned it so much in my opinion…”

Nick nodded a little about that, but then he waved it off with a little smile.

“I really need to watch a copy of that, don´t I?” I asked with a little chuckle, because I didn´t get what all that was about once again.

“No, you really don’t” Officer Wilde waved it off, “I wouldn´t care about that either…I never even knew something like that existed. And right now, I find it much more interesting what you do for a living…”

“…yeah, Rico” Ivonne chuckled, referring to that again, “Why do you never play anything for us?”

I just shrugged my shoulders a little, not really understanding what their point was right now.

“You never asked me to…” I told them then the truth plainly, “And I´m not the kind of guy who likes to show off with anything…”

That made them quiet for a little moment, and I believed that I slowly got why they were mentioning all that. But surprisingly, exactly Nick was the next one to say something.

“I don’t think somebody would believe me this, but I´m actually not trying to do that either…but whatever I do seems to be made of gold” he sighed, actually not really that happy about it.

“He is not lying about that, actually” Judy giggled, “You should see how annoyed he is about that every time it happens…”

“We´ve had so much trouble because of that already…” he agreed, “Thinking about it now really makes me regret it…”

“Honestly?” Sarah asked, “I always thought you two have the most awesome life ever…”  
“That´s probably just what it looks like in stupid shows like that” Nick sighed.

“Yeah…and working undercover also should be quite a lot harder now” Judy added, “That was not exactly ideal for our job…”

There was another little silence after that, in which some of us got a refill of their cups from Sarah, but then that one topic was brought up once again.

“What does it cost us if we want to hear you playing some music for us someday?” Ivonne wanted to know with a motivating little smile, “I´m quite excited about it now…”

“I don´t know” I chuckled with a mysterious little smile, “Do I look like I wouldn´t do that for free?”

“Nothing is for free” Nick told us dogmatically and with a dirty little grin towards me. I never expected it, but the girls actually liked that kind of humor. But that was probably because it was him who used it. I felt pretty cool right now, because he was the one who was saying it and I had the possibility to just wave it off and be even more of a gentleman.

I already liked this guy. He seemed to be my best buddy already, although I just gotten to know him just half an hour ago. I liked both of them already. They were honest and they were openly talking about everything. I almost forgot that they really were police officers at one point of the conversation. They respected us totally, didn´t cut us off or brag with anything at all. Not even he showed off with anything, although the girls still were fixated on his body nearly all the time. We had a lot to laugh about, talked about everyday topics, about our jobs and so on, and the time passed by like it was nothing.

We had quite an interesting evening already, but then our phone rang suddenly, and when I answered it, I was talking to another police officer, who was in front of the entrance already and kindly asked if he could pick up his colleagues. I was pretty sure I knew that face as well when I saw him coming up the stairs and shook his paw soon afterwards. The gray and black wolf in the blue police uniform was quite in a relaxed mood as well, and when they met him, Nick greeted him back with a little fist bump, before he gave his attention back to us once again. He and Judy thanked us for our help once more quite kindly, and then they simply waved us goodbye and followed their colleague down the stairs, outside into the night. Nick had also promised to personally bring back the clothing he borrowed and make sure to properly return the favor we did them to day. I was excited about that actually, and the girls were too, because I´ve never witnessed them like this, after the three police officers were gone. They were talking to me much more openly, it was much more relaxed than it has been before, although I never had any problems with them, and it turned out to be a great really evening for all of us, before we all went to bed happily.

That meeting today had changed my life a little, and that in quite a good way. I was proud of myself for the first time in quite a while, and I surely had a little different view on police officers now.

They are just like us, basically. They were no gods, they needed help too sometimes, and that was quite cool, simply. I already was hoping to hear from them again soon. They were in the news quite often recently anyways, and what happened today would surely reach the media as well by tomorrow. It would be an interesting today tomorrow anyways, because finally I had something I could talk about at work, and finally I had some self-confidence to play with. It didn´t feel like nobody was interested in my anymore, even Sarah and Ivonne had opened up to me a little now, and that was nothing but a good feeling. Maybe I was no hero, maybe I had no six-pack and maybe I didn´t carry a dart-riffle to work with me, but that didn´t mean I was worthless. I was a great person too, and I noticed it finally. I loved those guys, and I loved myself because of them. What a great duo and what a great day.

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 36 - Think before you speak

 

** Zootopia -Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 36 – Think before you speak (POV Bogo)

As fast as the reputation of the ZPD had improved over the last few weeks, the harder it hit me in the face right now. We already had problems with the press, because it took us nearly four hours until we had a living sign of them yesterday, but this right now was just obscene. The press was in our lobby since seven in the morning, and they were asking every single one of the colleagues if they knew when Officers Wilde and Hopps would arrive. The day-shift hadn´t even begun until then, but the hype was unstoppable. The video was spreading through the whole city and beyond, and they even discussed it in the news already. I was talking to both of them on the last evening, after Officer Wolfheart had picked them up with his car and brought them back to the city center, but they either have forgotten or simply didn´t want to tell me about that.

There was a video on the media, and it clearly showed Nick picking up a vixen with one of his arms, pushing her against a wall vigorously and then throwing her onto the ground of the hallway, before the video faded out very abruptly. He was completely naked in the video, just like they had described their escape to me yesterday, and it clearly was him because of the huge scar on his back. The vixen in the video published it by herself as it was pointed out, and she claimed that she had been brutally raped by him yesterday. I couldn´t believe my ears when I heard that. There were so many things already, which didn´t apply to that story. First of all, there was one part of that video clearly pixelated, and it was moving on top of that. I was pretty sure that that must be Officer Hopps in the video because there was a lot of blue and gray color in that pixilation. Furthermore, that video came without any sound and Nick was clearly angry at that vixen. And it maybe sounded a little weird while analyzing that video, but he wasn´t aroused at all in that footage. I never thought I would say something like this once in my career, but now it seemed to be crucial. That vixen was nowhere to be found either, although some people claimed to know her. She was a reporter I found out on the web soon later, and she was the one who also wrote that article about Nick doing undercover-work in that sex-club, where the drug-dealers got arrested. The whole thing was a little fishy right from the start, but it was enough to make some people believe it, and because he had been quite often in the news lately, for twisted reasons, it got even more attention than I first was expecting. I was convinced that Nick wouldn´t have done something like that. First of all, I was pretty sure it would be her who would try to rape him, and he had no reason to do that at all. Judy sounded even proud of him yesterday for everything he did, and it didn´t sound like they had too much time to spend in that building either.

I needed to talk to them as soon as possible, but I had problems with reaching them right now. Neither of them showed up at the meeting this morning, although they were on duty, and they didn´t have their phones anymore either, which made it even more difficult. I did the morning meeting without them for once and hoped they would show up as soon as possible.

 

POV Nick

 

We got noticed immediately. We didn´t just got noticed, they were waiting for us in front of the entrance. Judy was staying with me for the night of course, and since my apartment was closer to the city center, and I had a secret key under the doormat, we choose to stay at my place for the night. The press must have been finding out where I lived somehow, because they pretty much exactly stood in front of the entrance. They shot hundreds of pictures, surrounded us with their microphones and immobilized us completely. I didn´t even know what all that was about, but the only word I clearly heard all the time was: Video.

That immediately made it clear, that it had something to do with yesterday, and that could mean anything, but surely something that clearly wasn´t good for us.

Judy agreed with my suggestion immediately and followed me inside the building once again. They nearly followed us to the entrance door of the house, but we made sure they wouldn´t follow us inside as well.

Arrived in my living room once again, I went towards my laptop and booted it up quickly. Judy joined me on the sofa and I opened the web browser.

There wasn´t even a need to search for it, even the regular news page of the start-site told us what was going on. It was way worse than what I was expecting. I was expecting to see the video from that room I was hanging in, but it wasn´t that. It showed me, lifting that stupid reporter vixen up into the air and against the wall of the hallway. It had no sound, Judy was pixelated very cheaply, and it faded out immediately after I threw her away from myself. The title of that was: “Helpless vixen brutally raped by SMA celebrity ZPD Officer Nicholas Wilde!”

Now even Judy was noticeably angry when she read that. I´ve never witnessed her like that before. She was furious. “What the hell does she want? As if somebody believes that!” she yelled in anger, “That’s not funny anymore, that´s personal!”

She looked like she wanted to punch her in the face by herself in the meanwhile. But she had a good reason to, I was pissed as well. I wasn´t sure if I could have controlled myself right now, if a reporter would confront me with that again. I had to hear a lot of bullshit about myself in the last few weeks, but that was just disrespectful. We had to explain all of that, and we had nothing in our hands to prove anything. Apart from logical thinking and the obvious modifications of that video.

“One fucking day” I sighed, “Can´t we get at least one fucking day without any bullshit that is happening to us?”  
“Don´t worry!” she told me with great confidence, “We´re going to make that clear. I know what happened, I was there! And I´m going to shut them up once and for all!”

“The Chief is probably going to call us pretty soon anyways” I shared my thought, “We´ll tell him to let somebody pick us up and bring us to the ZPD…”

“We don´t have our phones anymore…” Judy reminded me with a little sigh.

“Oh shit…you´re right!” I agreed, “And they could do so much shit with that!”

“No, they can´t” she corrected once again, “They had to turn them off, otherwise we could have tracked them down already. I think that the Chief has already tried that yesterday…”

“Right…” I agreed, “Little fuckers…”

“We need to get moving anyways!” she stated shortly afterwards, before she lifted herself off of the couch once again.

“We have to do a freaking raid on that house in Tundratown!” I agreed with her, “We need to get that done!”

 

POV Jennifer

It was a crazy morning already. I was just coming back from a short talk I had with Chief Bogo, and then I noticed Max standing at the balcony of the first floor, looking down onto the little stage in the lobby. The area for the press conferences was full of reporters. We all have heard about that topic of course, but I didn´t believe a single word of that. Neither did Max, because he had heard it from both of them personally yesterday evening, as he told me in the morning meeting. I joined him once again, leaned my head onto his shoulders and kept on watching the lobby with him for a moment.

“You think they will come today?” I asked.

“No idea…” he shared his thought lowly, “…the Chief wanted to call them I believe…”

“He didn´t reach them” I let him know, “I was just talking to him…they both lost their phones yesterday…”

Just in that very moment, the doors to the entrance were opened from outside and they simply came into the lobby. Nick and Judy, both wearing their police uniforms, and faces that would make a blizzard look like a warm summer´s day.

Immediately, they got rushed by the waiting reporters.

“STAY BACK!” Nick yelled at them loudly, “ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF OUR WAY!”

That proved to be effective. They all shut up now and made room for them quickly.

“…we will explain everything in just a minute” Judy let them know, “Everything that happened yesterday, everything since the crash.”

“Yeah!” Nick agreed, now a little lower, “Do me a favor and stop spreading made-up lie stories in the meanwhile! We had that discussion already not too long ago” he reminded them. Then he followed Judy up the stairs.

Soon afterwards they reached our level and passed us on their way to the Chief´s office.

“They really want to mess with you now, don’t they?” Max asked boldly.

“I´m going to fuck them up so badly for that!” Nick commented it dryly, not stopping on his way, “Prepare for a big raid later!”

“What do you do about the press?”

“I´m going to tell them the fucking truth!” Nick let us know loudly, and Judy wasn´t even stopping him, “I was the one who got raped! That reporter maybe wishes that I had fucked her, she even went to the hospital and asked me for that!” he enraged himself, “But that´s all a giant pile of bullshit!”

I just couldn´t stop myself from grinning about his words.

“I´m getting sick of all this crap already! This has to stop now!”

And with that he went on his way again. Judy followed him after she had greeted us with a nod shortly.

“Ouch” Max commented very lowly and with a little chuckle, “This is going to be painful!”  


Five minutes later (POV Jennifer):

 

When Nick and Judy were done talking to the Chief, they just left his office and went back down the stairs again. Max and I still hadn´t moved an inch since that, because we didn´t want to miss anything from the press conference of course. The Chief joined us up there a few minutes later and watched the spectacle with us.

Judy already went up the stage and Nick quickly turned on the lights before he joined her. The video-cameras of the press people were rolling already and the microphones where pointed at the stage.

“Alright” Judy began without further ado, “We´re going to tell you this once and for all now, so listen closely!”  
Nick pointed at her quickly, “Better make sure you get that on video” he announced, “…and please make sure to activate your brains before you ask any stupid questions!”

I slipped a little giggle because of that, and Max couldn´t hide a grin either. Nick wasn´t exactly using the common language of a police officer at an interview, but he brought his point across quite well that way.

“Nick wasn’t raping anybody yesterday…” Judy took the word right away, “He was the one who got violated, and that right in front of my eyes!”

Now the press was a little shocked, naturally, but Judy wasn´t stopping here.

“I´m sure you´ve all heard about that car crash yesterday… Nobody was able to find us for nearly four hours, and our car was a complete wreck as we just gotten to know for ourselves…” she kept on explaining.

“…the reason for that is, that we got abducted yesterday” Nick continued for her, “They knocked us out with chloroform, and when we woke up from that again, I was hanging from the ceiling of a weird room, in a building I never was in before. I was completely naked, like in that video, and there was a psychotic wolf-lady threatening me with a knife, to make matters even worse. Judy couldn´t help me, she was tied together on her paws and feet as well. There was a tripod with a camera mounted on top of it in that room as well, so you may understand why I was a little aggressive already…they wanted to mess up our image on purpose…”

“How did you get out of there?” someone in the audience interrupted quickly. Judy answered that straight away: “I distracted her for a second, Nick hit her head with his feet and freed himself by biting through the fabric of the strings” she told them plainly, “We knocked out two of their security guards with their own guns and made our way out into the hallway. There we met that vixen…”

“And then you raped her as a revenge?” some other reporter suddenly asked loudly, “Just to set an example? Really? How could you still be wearing that police uniform? You should be ashamed of yourself!” he added hatefully, looking at the famous red fox on the stage while saying it.

Now Nick and Judy both stopped in their tracks for a second. They just shook their heads in pure disbelief. Now I just noticed that it was another red-fox who asked him that. Somebody from his own species.

“We were just about to tell you that” Judy tried telling him, still reasonably calmly apparently.

“…tell me what?!” he enraged himself even more, “We all have seen the video!” he told them dogmatically, like there couldn´t be anything wrong with that story at all.

“You have all seen an edited video without any sound, which also was cut off pretty quickly at the end! What does that prove? Exactly: Nothing! That vixen is a reporter as well, her name is Rachel Fitch by the way, that’s the only true thing online, and she was the one who wrote that article about my undercover mission in the sex bar”, Nick explained to the press angrily, “…Yes, I was naked. And yes, I probably got a little mean there for a second, but isn´t that a tiny bit understandable when you´re being stalked by the press all the time, waited for in front of the hospital, and then even get fucking abducted from your own police car?” he asked rhetorically, “Wouldn´t you be at least a tiny little bit suspicious and mad at somebody like her, if you were in my situation?” he wanted to know, “Let me tell you, you have no idea what is going on, you have no clue! The end.”

That was followed by a long and embarrassing silence, but the bloke who said it still wouldn´t shut his mouth after that, “What if it’s all made up lies which you´re telling us?” the fox-reporter asked, “We all know you´re good at talking…”

Now that even made me a little mad, when somebody was talking about Nick like that. He could control himself a lot better than I would have, as it turned out soon afterwards.

“Alright…” Nick sighed after that bold statement of the other fox, “I´m sorry for hurting your ego like that now, that´s enough!”

He explicitly looked at that reporter right now, but that bloke wasn´t afraid of it for now. He still seemed to be serious and to still believe that stupid rape-theory.

“What if…” Nick picked up his word again, “And only if, I wanted to have sex with a lady from my kind?” he asked him dryly, “Do you really think I would have a problem with that?”

That shut them all up for dead right now. It almost was comically funny, but Nick wasn´t laughing or even grinning in superior, he still was pissed.

“…and to remind you once again, I´m sorry, it annoys the hell out of me as well, but I was voted to be the fucking SMA of this year. I have no need to rape anybody because of anything, it’s the other way around almost. Every goddamn vixen of the whole city seems to be after me apparently, and I´m not making that up! I never made anything up actually. There certainly are people who would enjoy that kind of attention, but I don´t. I fucking hate it!”

“Exactly” Judy agreed, “And I was with him all the time. I can confirm every single word he said.”

The other fox guy still hadn´t found his words again.

“It wasn´t my intention to humble you in front of the press right now” Nick finished him off, “But I have been warning you in advance: Think before you say something you have no prove off.”

There still was complete and utter silence in the whole lobby for a few more seconds.

“That pixilation in the video covers up me by the way” Judy added, “And Nick didn´t touch her anymore at all, after he had thrown her onto the ground. We had to run away from their security, get out of the building, missing our private possessions and he his uniform also, and we ended up running two miles through a snow-storm in Tundratown, before somebody opened their doors for us and saved us from the freezing cold luckily” she told the now silent press, “As his girlfriend, as his friend, and as his colleague: all I can say is, that I´m nothing but proud of everything he did yesterday, this could have ended a lot worse for us. And please add that to your news reports as well: Better prepare yourselves over there in Tundratown, lovely people from the Nox-Clan! We´re coming for you, and we´re personally going to get our badges back!”

Nick pointed at Judy while she said that, “Exactly! And just for your information: Making up a fake rape-story to get attention, or to get revenge on somebody, because he has no interest in you, is not only disrespectful and wrong to the real victims, it´s also illegal.”

That was followed by another long and thoughtful silence.

“And more clever questions?” Nick wanted to know, “Wanna know how our morning was for example, when we walked out of the door and had twenty people screaming at us? Great experience, let me tell you!” he added cynically.

“Yeah…” Judy agreed, “We know there is a lot of stuff going on right now, but we need to concentrate on our work and our problems too! Do us a favor and leave us alone if you haven´t got an emergency” she clarified, “…that´s all you got to know for now.”

And with that they both left the stage once again. They made their way through the gazing crowd and headed for the stairs up to the first level right away.

Nick stopped on his way at the other red-fox with the microphone shortly.

“You were asking why I´m still wearing my police uniform?”

“I…I mean” he stuttered, “I…”

“It´s because I´m tired of running around nude, and I believe you can imagine why. And you need a uniform when you´re a police officer, those are the rules.”

That guy looked at the ground in shame right now, rather than into his face. “Yeah…whatever…”

“Oh! And be the way: there is no need to be jealous on me. If it´s that what has been driving you to believe that made-up bullshit, because you felt a little better about yourself that way, you´re forgiven for that.”

The other fox guy still kept his mouth shut, he looked like he was embarrassed to the core. Everybody was staring at him now, and Nick just raised one eyebrow after a little while. Wordlessly, he patted his shoulders twice and just left him standing there with a dumbfounded expression. Then he followed Judy up the stairs. I couldn´t stop myself from grinning stupidly about that. I´ve never seen somebody as ashamed as that guy was right now.

“Not a clever idea to provoke him like that” Max commented that with a little chuckle, “Don’t want to be that guy right now…”

 

/

 

“Nick was talking about a raid in Tundratown earlier” I told the Chief quickly, while the couple was still making their way up the stairs, “What do you think about that?”

“If they are sure where that place is, we are going to gear up a team and we will follow their lead! They are right on that, we got to fix this and we got to get our respect back!”

“Can I volunteer for that, please?” Max asked him right away.

The Chief was equally surprised as I about hearing it, but he wasn´t denying him that wish of course, “I would have let him decide that, but yeah, why would he not want your help?”

“I want to see them in action finally!” he explained himself, “This will be so awesome!”

“What will be awesome?” asked the fox we were just talking about. He and Judy joined us right away when they reached our level from coming up the stairs.

“Max was talking about the raid in Tundratown you had announced” I explained to him, “He wanted to volunteer for helping you!”

“Your wish is granted” Nick let him know with a little smile and a confident nod, “But we need a little more support for that…”  
“You two are leading the operation” the Chief told them right away, already picking his phone out of his pocket, “I´m gathering up your support in the meanwhile…”  


POV Max Wolfheart

 

It didn´t even took us half an hour, and we all were equipped with the most-heavy anti-riot armor available, we all had tranquilizer guns, tasers, flashlights and even smoke-grenades. That stuff was heavy, especially the clothing we wore, but for Nick and Judy it looked like they didn´t even notice the extra weight. We had set up a fleet of four cars, each packing four officers, and I was in a group with Nick, Judy and Daniel Fangmeyer, who got chosen for this mission as well, although he wasn´t that happy about hearing it at first.

 

“How did you do that?” the lion asked Nick suddenly, after we have had a few minutes of silence in the car already, “…I mean, how did you lift up somebody from your own species with just one arm?”  
“I had the gun in my other one” Nick answered dryly.

“That looked just immense!”

“That was just a little taste” he commented on that, still noticeably angry, “…and today they´re getting the whole meal.”

“We really have to be careful though” Judy reminded him calmly, “You have seen their gear yesterday, it´s not like we´re fighting a bunch of ranger scouts…”

“I´m not going for half things today” he clarified, “That other bullshit didn´t bother me very much, but that yesterday, that was personal. And now they twist things up and I am declared a rapist?” he asked cynically, “I don’t think so.”

Just in that very moment, Daniel was getting a phone call, and since he wasn’t driving, he picked it up immediately. It was the Chief, and he put him on speaker for us pretty soon: “…I just received some info that could be pretty important for you…” we got to hear from Bogo.

“That is?” Nick wanted to know.

“We´ve located your phone” he told us, “It has been activated again some minutes ago…”  
“Still in Tundratown?” Nick continued with his questions.

“It is, and it´s exactly in the location you were describing earlier…” he shared concentratedly.

“I´m going to get that back right now…”

“Wait a minute!” Judy interrupted suddenly, “Why are they turning it on right now, just after we announced our raid in the press conference?”

“You think it’s a trap?” I asked.

“Whatever is it, stay careful” the Chief advised us, “We can´t use any more trouble…”

 

POV Delilah Nox

I wasn´t happy with how that turned out. I wanted to stick to the plan all along and ruin their image forever. I was proud of what I did to him, and somehow, I was proud of getting knocked out like that from them as well. But then Rachel came up with that stupid idea of a rape story, and the boss agreed on that immediately. I wasn´t quite sure if he wanted to punish me for what I messed up earlier, or if he really was that dumb and believed that this would work. Nick had ripped the press apart when they were asking their questions about that, and that cheap editing to the video was not helpful on our side either. Right now, Rachel and I were in the office of the boss, and we were watching the latest news that went through the media.

“…now we really have a problem” he sighed deeply, “If they find out where we are, we really have a big problem! A third of our security is out of order because of your giant fuck-up yesterday…” he kept on complaining.

“I told you they were dangerous…”

“This would not have happened if some professionals would have taken care of your job yesterday!”

“If those stupid polar bears don’t even know how to work a gun…” I sighed, “…and… they probably know where we are, they were here and running away from us yesterday” I reminded him.

“They ran through a snow-storm” he corrected, “And he hasn’t even had some fucking cloth on his body! Do you really think he didn´t have any bigger issues than that? That’s probably the only good thing you did yesterday!”

Since quite a little while, I noticed that Rachel was playing around with something she was holding in her paws. It was a phone as it turned out, and she had activated it just a few minutes ago. What wondered me a little was, that she apparently didn´t know the password for the login screen, and that got me curious all over sudden.

“Why do you have a picture of that bunny cop on your login screen?” I wanted to know, and that got the boss´s attention as well, who was still searching the web for news on his laptop.

“That´s not my phone” she told us concentratedly, “It´s Nick´s, I wanted to search for some interesting info we might find on there…”

“You dumb bitch” the other wolf yelled at her loudly, before he ripped the device out of her paws a second later and tried turning it off as quickly as possible, “They can track that fucking thing, did you never hear of that?” he asked in disbelief, “Goddamn!” he complained at me loudly, “Where did you even find her?! Am I just surrounded by incompetent idiots right now?”

I just shook my head in disbelief about this whole situation. We really messed it up big this time. That sexy fox could still be our toy right now if we weren´t that careless yesterday.

“Tell everybody to leave this place!” he decided a few moments later, “We cannot take that risk, we have to wait until all that hype calms down a little!”

“What do I do?” Rachel asked shyly, nearly in tears because of her stupid action.

“You stay the fuck with us for now!” he retorted, “You have a major problem if they find you! And much more importantly: When they find you, they will probably find us too. You have messed this up enough already.”

 

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

“Damn, its cold out here” I whispered, after we had parked the fleet of cars in front of the complex of buildings, where Nicks phone was located at, “Couldn´t they have built their mansion in a desert?”

“Bearable, compared to yesterday” Nick commented, before he unlocked his dart riffle and pointed it at the building.

“How do we do this?” Max asked, being in the second row with me, after Nick and Judy who took the lead.

“We take everyone out who has a weapon and mow them down like a lawn” Nick told us his strategy, and neither him nor Judy were stopping for a single second.

“Damn” I whispered, even lower now, “That´s a spirit.”

What we witnessed after that was just beyond my imagination. We nearly weren´t fast enough to keep up with them when they rushed the building. Nick had a grenade attached to his gear, if they had no other way to open the front door, but it wasn´t even locked as it turned out.

We were a team of six officers at the moment, the others had split up to secure the exits on the other parts of the building, but Nick and Judy probably could have done this all on their own, as it first looked like. They stormed the building like a freaking hurricane. There were a lot of wolves and polar bears walking around in the whole building, and they had no chance of defending themselves against the salves of tranquilizer darts that hailed down on them. Snarlov and Higgins, who were behind Max and I, took care of the rooms to our left and right while Nick and Judy cleared the hallway, and in a matter of two minutes they had knocked out about ten geared up and armored security guards. But the Wildehopps-duo didn´t stop there.

“Holy shit” Max panted, all out of breath because of their speed, “I´m getting out of shape…”

My situation wasn’t any better, I could need a little break as well in the meanwhile, although I haven´t really done anything. This kind of police armory was really heavy and running in that was exhausting as hell. It didn´t seem to slow down the fox and the bunny before us though.

“I believe this was the hallway where that room was” Nick though out loudly, as we just came to a halt at the first junction.

“Is that your Uniform over there on the table?” Judy asked him a second later, pointing at it with the barrel of her gun. Nick just had finished reloading his own riffle and tugged the empty magazine back onto his belt.

“Oh, yeah…” he confirmed, as we already made our way down that hallway.

When we arrived there, they also found their keychains, their wallets and Judy her phone on that table.

“Ok, that was nearly a little too easy” Nick wondered, “…where is everyone?”

“Uhm…” Max chuckled, pointing at the unconscious wolves and polar bears everywhere behind us.

“You think that crazy slut is still here?” Nick asked Judy then, but she also just shrugged her shoulders.

 Just in that moment, another door at the end of that corridor was opened and a gray vixen stepped out of it. She was quite in a hurry, but then when she noticed us, she froze immediately.

 

POV Rachel Fitch

“Oh crap!” I yelled, after I ran back into the boss’s office right away, which I was just about to leave, “They´re here! The security is down!”

“Who is here?”

“Hopps and Wilde!” I panted.

“How could this happen?!” the big wolf asked, standing up from his chair immediately. “We had the whole crew on duty!”

“I don´t know! We have to get out of the windows!” I suggested in pure panic, “They´re coming down the hallway already!”

Delilah and the other Wolf had a much different approach on that, apparently. He picked up a dart riffle from under his desk and she grabbed the huge knife she was always playing around with. I wanted to warn them in that moment, because I had noticed that they had tranquilizer guns and armory with them as well, but I just couldn´t speak up quickly enough. I was scared to death right now. I feared Nick from every possible perspective right now. And all that mafia-business was way too much for me right now.

“Alpha-team!” the boss yelled into the radio on his table, “We´re under attack! My office, main hallway!”

“On our way” it came back nearly immediately, “Half a minute!”

He threw the radio back down onto the table carelessly and slammed his fist onto the desk afterwards.

“Goddammit!” he yelled, “This is a fucking catastrophe! Such a bunch of stupid and incompetent morons! Do I really have to do this by myself right now?”`

“Do you even know how that thing works?” Delilah asked him, pointing at his riffle with a little chuckle.

“Shut up you slut! Prepare to fuck up some police officers or go to hell, where you belong anyways…”

“Oh, I´ll get my revenge on him, don´t worry!” Delilah grinned with her psychotic smile, “I still have an invoice open with him…”

 

It really was not going well for us. I didn´t believe in a happy end for us anymore at all. I saw the prison bars before me already.

Originally, we had planned to move out of this building as soon as we heard about it in the news, but we didn´t think they would find us this fast here again. Now we had to face it, there were no alternatives.

 

POV Max Wolfheart

I got exactly what I wanted from this mission. I wanted to see them in action, and I got lots of that. When Nick noticed the vixen on the other end of that hallway, before she went back into the door again after spotting us, nothing was stopping him anymore. He put his wallet and his keychain back to where it belonged and left his uniform laying where it was for now. Then he went on his way again.

“Ouch” Judy commented that with a little chuckle, “This could get pretty ugly for her now…”

I was so excited about hearing that already, Nick looked like a volcano that was about to explode pretty soon. We followed him quickly, but then we suddenly stopped again. Another little group of security guards had gathered up in front of that very door now, and they all were armored a little better than the other ones had been. Nick wasn´t too bothered about that though. He angled his riffle a little higher immediately, to make up for the long distance he needed to shoot at, and then he fired a couple of darts into their direction before they could even react. Not only had that the effect of distracting them a little, because they apparently had some big guns as well, but he also hit one of the wolves right on his head and knocked him right out with that. Judy began firing a couple of darts as well now, and Nick already had covered quite some distance before the other guys even knew what they were up against. They were protecting themselves from the darts by holding their guns in front of their faces, a few of the darts just bounced of their armory anyways, but they weren’t able to return a single shot on us, until Nicks gun was finally out of ammo. Because Nick was this close to them already, Judy was careful on her trigger now, in order not to hit him, and then she tried to catch up with him as quickly as possible. When Nick arrived them, he did a really high jump into the air to make up for the height difference to his opponents, turned around his own axis during that and used the momentum to smash his riffle right into the face of his first enemy. That hurt just from watching. That wolf hit the wall to his right like a sack of wet rice and he also lost a tooth because of that impact. The others watched that scene in shock as well, but Nick wasn´t finished there. Since they couldn´t get their guns pointed at him quickly enough, they also tried to use the frame of the weapon to hit him with that, but the fox was way too fast for them. Judy´s training with him really had paid off, as I just witnessed. He blocked their attacks with a strength and agility I never believed to be possible. Just when one of them finally realized that it actually wouldn’t be that dumb to use his riffle on Nick, who really was busy with fighting and knocking them out now, Judy was in mid-air at maximum speed already and knocked the gun right out of his paws with that impact. She was moving around them like a grey dash of energy. We had tried to catch up with them of course, but we didn´t really knew how we could help them, so we just kept on watching stupidly.

Eventually, Judy managed to distract a few of them so much with running circles around them, that Nick wasn´t in any danger of getting hit by our darts anymore, so we opened up the fire on them as well. That proved to be very effective. Soon, we arrived at a point where there was just one of them left standing, and he looked like he shat his pants completely when he realized it.

“Holy fuck” he panted, “What the hell are you?” he asked Nick in disbelief, who was coming closer and closer towards him slowly. He didn´t even try to shoot at him, although he still had his loaded riffle in his paws. His respect for the fox just stunned him completely.

Nick on the other hand looked like he had all the time in the world, while he slowly reloaded his own riffle in front of his eyes.

“The Name is Nick” he clarified, “…and I´m just one slightly pissed police officer.”

With that he shot a single dart at the last remaining wolf and watched him collapse right before his feet.

“Any questions” he asked us, panting a little for himself right now, then he joined Judy, Daniel and I again.

“Ahhh fuck” we heard one of the other beat-up wolves groaning in pain, who was lying against the wall right next to us. I believed it was the poor guy who lost his tooth when he hit the wall because of Nicks attack, and he really looked bad right now.

The red fox went up to him and chummily patted his shoulders a little, “An ambulance is on its way…you´ll be fine in the end” he chuckled.

“You little bastard” the wolf complained, still some more blood dripping out of his maw.

“Not my problem when you work for the wrong people…” Nick commented dryly.

“They´re paying the best…” he winced back lowly.

“Not anymore” Nick chuckled once again. “Want a tranquilizer for now?” he asked him then.

“Do I fucking look like I want to get tranquil…”

Without another warning, Nick triggered his riffle once again and pinned the dart right into the wolf´s neck, “Here you go” he told him lowly, “Sleep well, buddy!”

It didn´t took long anymore until that guy passed out as well and just kept on laying there on the floor like his colleagues. Daniel and I still were staring dumbfoundedly.

“Goddamn you guys are good!” I grinned stupidly, “That was awesome!”

Judy grinned a little about that compliment, Nick on the other hand still wasn´t really bothered. He headed right for the door we all had gathered in front of.

“Ever wondered what a scared vixen looked like?” he then asked us, reaching out for the door handle, “…because you´re about to witness one right now!”

 


	38. Chapter 37 - Nick´s little rage-out

** Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 37 – Nicks little rage-out (POV Max)

Nick kicked open the door quickly, peeked the doorframe and immediately took cover once again. He used his gun as a shield and blocked off two or three tranquilizer darts already, one of them actually hit his chest, but his armor blocked it off for him.

“Little fucker” he panted, after hiding himself behind the doorframe once again.

“How many?” Judy wanted to know.

“I saw just one, but he´s hiding behind a solid wooden desk…”

“Alright” she said right away, apparently knowing what to do.

Judy handed me her dart riffle for some weird reason and grabbed the smaller pistol she had tugged onto her belt. She didn´t hesitate for a single second, and Nick even seemed to know what she was up to.

“Three…” he began counting down, “…two…” he continued, and after he said “One”, he suddenly stepped out into the doorframe once again and opened fire into the room with his own riffle, “…go!” he told her then, and she rushed through the door with a speed I didn´t believe was possible. Nick covered her with his fire and kept on shooting the fat Wolf, who was hiding most of his body behind his wooden desk.

“Give me her gun!” he told us concentratedly, as the ammunition of his own riffle was running out slowly but surely. He tossed it to the side when it was empty and immediately reached out for the one I was handing him by total reflex. He continued shooting with Judy´s riffle now, but that wasn´t even necessary anymore.

“I got him” Judy let him know suddenly, and he immediately released the trigger. She had been running around the solid table and shot him from the side in the meanwhile. A move that was only possible with great speed and timing. Daniel and I were equally staggered while watching, but that was not the best thing yet. Nick kept his riffle aimed into the room and slowly stepped in as well now. Judy had been jumping onto the desk and checked out her surroundings in the meanwhile, just in time to warn him.

“Nick!” she suddenly yelled, pointing at something that was to his left.  

He reacted immediately. Nick turned around as quickly as possible, and he just had time to block off her attack with the frame of his riffle, before she would have hit him with that giant blade. It was the wolf-lady with the sword he was talking about yesterday, and she used everything she had on him. We all just stared in pure shock because of her violent attack. That all went way too quickly, and not even Judy was sure if she could shoot at her or not. They both were moving very much, and nobody wanted to hit Nick with the tranquilizer of course.

“You fucked up slut!” the fox yelled at her in anger, dodging her swing once again.

“Let´s play it fair this time, shall we?” she asked back harshly, lunging at him once again. She was good with her knife, her attacks on him came quick and hard a few times in a row, but she simply didn´t stand a chance against him physically, although she was quite a bit taller than him.

They kept on fighting like this for a while, Nick was blocking off everything she tried, and she slowly but surely lost her breath a little.

“Stop it right now” Nick warned her loudly, “Or I´m really going to fuck you up this time!”

“Ha! Nice try, little foxy!” she panted back hectically, “I´ll get you eventually, don´t worry!” she assured, but actually her swings at him were getting more inaccurate already.

Nick on the other hand brought a lot more violence into this fight right now. She started tumbling backwards a little because of the sheer force he countered her attacks with, and then he suddenly ended this fight with the most legendary moves I had ever witnessed. He got a step back, let his gun swing around quickly, grabbed it by the barrel and used the wider bottom-side of it like a baseball-bat for his next hit. He smashed it frontally against the blade of her knife, and it turned out that he just broke it right of the handle with that. We just heard a loud, female scream of pain after that impact. She was unarmed completely suddenly, and now she finally stepped back from him a little, staring at him with pure hate and fear. That looked too epic to be true.

 

POV Rachel Fitch

I pressed myself closely against the bookshelf that was behind me and held my breath in total panic. My knees were weak, I was scared to the core and my ears were burning. The only thing I could think of right now, was when Nick lifted me up with just his left arm yesterday. I was so scared of his appearance all over sudden, and I was scared of what might be coming when he was done with Delilah. I was so terrified of being in the same room with him, I almost wanted to cry. That fox really was a physical monster as it turned out. Although she was bigger than him, Delilah didn´t stand a chance against his strength and agility.

I knew that we lost already when Officer Hopps suddenly had rushed the room, moved around the room faster than I could even look and fired a single tranquilizer dart right at the boss, who then collapsed behind his desk, still with his riffle in his paws. He achieved exactly nothing, when he was trying to stop for a while. That plan had been more that just stupid, thinking about it now. We just should have run away, that would have been out only chance.

Now I was watching the spectacular fight between the noticeably angry red fox and the wolf girl, who still didn´t seem to take all this seriously enough. She probably thought she could get away with that as well, but I didn´t care about that anymore either by now. We lost this, and we lost this painfully.

Nick had smashed her knife into two pieces with the next hit he landed, and she yelled in pain as her paws received the impact of his swing, which also pushed her backwards a few feet. Not only was she totally unarmed now, she also was surrounded by two more police officers who came into the room and pointed their guns at her. They were Max Woldheart and Daniel Fangmeyer as I just noticed, and they looked nearly equally stunned as I was right now.

“Don’t shoot her” Nick told his colleagues with an angry growl, “She deserves a special treatment for that…”

With these words he tossed the gun onto the ground behind him and focused just on Delilah now. I´ve never seen so much aggression in one´s body before, he looked like he was about to kill her in the next few seconds.

The wolf was still panting heavily from the fight she had with him, and she still was trying to shake off the pain in her paws.

“Why do you always have to be so mean to me?” she asked him weakly.

“Any word of apology before I sent you to hospital?” he asked her in return.

“You destroyed my favorite knife!” she complained, now a little louder once again, “And I was just about to suck you off for free yesterday…” she added with an aggressive but still creepy little smile.

“You just tried to kill me with that knife” he yelled back, but she didn´t even listen anymore. She tried attacking him once again suddenly, this time just by lunging at him with her whole body. That was a huge mistake as well. I would have rather just taken the tranquilizer dart if I was her, because what she got instead was much more painful. Nick didn´t move an inch to cover himself from her attack. He turned around his own axis quickly, used that momentum and his massive strength and punched her face with his fist from below, when she was about to land on him. Now it made absolute sense how he managed to knock out two polar bears. Delilah flew a few feet backwards because of that punch, blood was dripping out of her maw and when she was coming to a halt on the floor finally, she wasn´t even conscious anymore.

“Game over, bitch!” Nick growled lowly, “You can suck on a tube for the next two weeks now, what about that?”

There was a moment of utter silence after he said that. Everybody was holding their breath while staring at him and what he just did.

“Wow” Judy just commented in amusement, “Not bad, Nicky!”

His body relaxed a little now, although he still was panting slightly, and his expression went by far more calmly as well now.

“Sorry about that, carrots” he told her lowly, as he slowly made his was towards the desk she was standing on. When he was in reach, she jumped into his arms and kissed him lovingly. Even the other police officers stared at them in pure fascination.

Nobody seemed to care about me, I wasn´t even considered as a serious threat anymore. They knew I was still here of course, but running away was impossible for me anyways, so they didn´t really seemed to be bothered. I still stared in shock at the scene, and I had to hold onto the bookshelf behind me in order not to fall over because my knees were so weak.

My whole little world had collapsed right in front of me. I was all alone, had a really bad fake rape-story lying on my shoulders, and the source of all my problems was standing right in front of me.

The red fox released his girlfriend from his hug a few seconds later and put her back down onto her feet. As violent as he just got with Delilah, as careful and smooth he was treating his bunny lady right now. He really seemed to be reasonably calm after what has just been happening, and that gave me at least a tiny bit of hope. I hoped, that he would not do the same to me as he did to Delilah, although I couldn´t deny that I probably had earned it as well.

“This is officer Wilde” he said into his radio, “We secured the building, the targets are unconscious. We need a few ambulances and help with the transport…”

“We got it” it came back from one of his colleagues a moment later, and then he tugged the radio back onto his belt.

“What about a week of vacation?” Officer Hopps asked her boyfriend with a little smirk, “It´s not like we haven’t earned it…”

“Sounds lovely” he agreed with a little smile, but then he turned his attention towards me all over sudden.

“But first of all…” he announced, coming closer to me slowly but surely. I wanted to scream at him in pure fear and unwillingness, but my throat was to dry to even get a noise out of it. He was coming closer and closer to me, and now I suddenly was the only looked at person of the whole room.

“…I wonder what it feels like to rape a helpless vixen…” he continued low but very intriguing. He looked me right in the eyes now, and I wished that I would just have passed out in that moment. I wondered how I could be that stupid yesterday and really think that that was a good idea.

Still coming closer, he slowly began unbuckling the heavy looking armor he had worn over his blue police uniform and just tossed the parts of it to the side carelessly.

“I…I…” I stuttered, when he almost had arrived at me. He was just about to undo the buttons of his jacket as well, “I´m sorry!” I yelled out in fear.

“Oh really?” he asked, not stopping with what he did. On any other day I would have loved it when he would be stripping his clothing down for me, but right now it was just terrifying. He really looked like he just wanted to rape me right in front of all those other police officers and his girlfriend. Like he wanted to use my body and just fuck me to death as a revenge for what I said about him.

But then he suddenly stopped with undressing himself and did the same as he did to me yesterday. He grabbed my neck with one of his arms and pushed me against bookshelf vigorously, “I don´t think a rapist would be stopped by that…” he told me with a creepy smile and a spark of rage in his eyes.

“No, please!” I screeched in pain, my feet hanging in the air helplessly. Tears were running down my face and my throat hurt like hell. Then he suddenly turned around, still holding me high above his head, and went on his way towards the wooden chair which was standing beside the boss´s desk this whole time. None of his colleagues was stopping him from what he did, not even Judy.

“You…you haven´t…” I tried telling him, “You haven’t raped me!” I confessed, “I´m sorry for saying that!” I cried out, “I´m so sorry!”

He ignored it totally though, nothing could stop him from his rage. Then he suddenly lowered his arm a little and laid me down with my back onto the chair harshly. My legs and my head both where helplessly hanging off the edge now, and I just couldn´t move an inch from that position, although he wouldn´t have let me anyways.

“I haven’t raped you yet” he corrected, before he jumped onto the chair as well now and stared right down from on top of me. Then he continued with undressing himself. He had a white shirt under his police vest, and when he had the blue piece of clothing in his paws, he let it hang right above my head for a moment.

“I´m so sorry” I cried out again, now with the very last force I had left, “I should have never said that, we should have never even captured you…”

“Yeah, yeah, blabla, whatever!” he told me in annoyance of my stuttering, “I know you regret it now. But I don’t care. What do I get from that?”

“I…I…” I tried, but I couldn´t think of something.

“I know” he sighed, “You would do anything right now to make that moment go away…”

I nearly chocked on my own saliva when I tried saying something, it was impossible to reply him anything. I was not just scared because of his presence, but also because of what he could do to me just with his body, how much he could hurt me without even using a weapon. It all looked so much different when I had seen him at the ZPD-party a few days ago. Right now, I also saw a monster before me, not just a good-looking fox. I just felt like a helpless little bitch right now, and that wasn´t far from the truth if I was honest. Luckily, that nightmare came to an end quicker than expected.

“Be honest…” he said in a slightly warmer tone suddenly, “…you would have quite enjoyed it, if I had fucked the shit out of you yesterday, wouldn´t you?” he asked with a superior little smirk.

Then he shook his head a little. “No…” he clarified, “I´m not going to do that right now either!” he chuckled, before he simply dropped his blue jacket onto my face and nearly swiped me off the chair with that.

 

POV Judy

 

I had fun watching Nicks little rage-out. I wasn´t stopping him because I knew that he just wanted to set a little example on her.

He jumped off the chair again after he had dropped his uniform onto her face, and then he just left her laying there, crying and panting for air in shame. Wordlessly, I came a few steps closer towards him and handed him his phone with a little smile, which I had found on the desk earlier.

“Don’t worry” he smiled at me, “I would never have done that” he assured.

“I wouldn´t even have stopped you” I giggled with a slightly evil tone, “She probably would have earned it anyways…someone does not simply say something like that about you!”

“Good job on knocking out that other guy by the way” he told me impressed, “I was about to fire two more magazines at that bloke…”

“Thanks…” I smiled back at that compliment, “Glad that went well.”

We both took a short look at the grey vixen once again, who was still crying and panting in fear heavily, but Nick didn´t say or do anything to calm her down even a little. He just took his blue police vest off her face and began picking up the other parts of his armory from the floor. We kept on watching him in amusement.

Our support and the first medics have reached us as well in the meanwhile, and they immediately began carrying the unconscious mammals out of the building.

“Damn” Max commented, “I would never try to piss you off like that…”

Nick just nodded a little, but he wasn’t really in the mood to comment on that at the moment. He rather was concentrating on booting up his phone and checking out what has been happening to it.

“There are security cameras everywhere in this room” Daniel wondered lowly, “There really must have been a lot going on here…”

“Freaking cameras…” Nick complained, “Ruining my whole life…”

“We should get the forensics to search for everything they could find” I suggested, “Maybe that helps us with the research and the interrogations later…”

“The…the…the video from yesterday” a female voice suddenly appeared behind us. It was Rachel, who had managed to sit up on the chair in the meanwhile, “…it´s still on my notebook…it´s in the room to our right…” she told us, lowly stuttering and with tears in her eyes.

“Video?” Max asked.

“Where they filmed me hanging from the ceiling” Nick sighed, “What else would someone want see more than that?” he added ironically.

“Oh, yeah…that…”

“I´m so sorry for what we did yesterday…” the vixen assured once more, “We just were following orders…and it got a bit out of hand…”

I wasn´t exactly sure where she got this much self-confidence from all over sudden, but Nick didn´t like it.

“Do you really think it´s time for clever words from your side now?” he asked her loudly, “…It didn´t just get a bit out of hand! You didn´t respect my privacy, threatened me with a knife and you even filmed me during that! …That´s nothing less but rape, to say it in your words!”

“I was scared yesterday…” she cheaply tried to defend herself, “And I was angry and I was concerned about Delilah!”

“Oh, I understand, you were so concerned about her touching my dick without allowance and receiving the payment for that, that you had no other possibility than making up a fake-rape story?”

“I…I…no!”

“No?!” he yelled at her, “Because that’s what it sounds like! It sounds like you wanted to take revenge on me, because I didn’t want to let you get closer to me back then, and it also sounds like you´re a lonely and frustrated little bitch who wants to mess with everybody! So why don’t you just shut up for fucks sake, take your wet dreams to your prison-cell with you and never ever think about getting close to me again?” he finished her off, and that hurt. She really tried answering something clever to that, but she just couldn´t. Everybody was staring at her in anticipation, but nothing was coming. She just looked at the ground in shame. Nick raised one of his eyebrows a little, and neither Max, Daniel nor I could hide a little grin because of that.

“See you in the interrogations!” he told her finally, “I´ll bring my camera with me…”

Then he turned his back towards her, lifted me onto his shoulders and slowly made his way out of the room. We just left her standing there. Daniel and Max followed us, the other colleagues were still taking care of the aftermath.

 

POV Bogo

 

I just arrived at the scene, entered the building and nearly ran into them. Officers Wilde, Hopps, Wolfheart and Fangmeyer seemed to be done already and made their way into the other direction already.

“I heard you got all of them?” I greeted them quickly.

“Not a problem” Wolfheart chuckled, pointing at Nick and Judy, “Looked more like a warm-up to them…”

“I´m glad that´s over” Judy commented it with a tired little smile, and Nick actually looked like he had enough for today as well.

“Did you get your phones back?” I wanted to know.

Both of them nodded shortly. Max and Daniel still grinned stupidly about it.

“Seems like you two had quite a good time!” I commented dryly.

“That was freaking epic!” Max affirmed with gleaming eyes.

“What about that vixen?” I asked, “Did you get her?”

“Yeah, she is still in there” Nick let me know lazily, “She´s conscious.”

“That was so epic as well!” Daniel added this time. They both just couldn´t stop smiling about it.

“Sounds like I have quite missed something” I commented, just to annoy officer Wilde a little.

“Was blast, Chief” Nick chuckled tiredly.

“I think we´re done for today” Judy told me plainly, apparently a little demotivated as well. I´ve not seen that on her very often.

“Are you going to talk to the press about it?” I wanted to know, “This will reach the media pretty soon anyways…”

“I just want to go home and get into bed to be honest” Nick told me very dryly, “They won´t believe me anyways, until we show them the original video footage…”

I thought about that for a second, because I wasn´t even considering that until now. That was not a bad idea, something like that would stabilize the image of the ZPD, and his own, quite well actually. But I also wanted that to get done, and it wasn´t even noon right now.

“You two haven’t even been at the morning meeting” I reminded them, “Your shift would go on for another six hours from now normally…”

“Chief” Daniel tried tell me in all honesty, “It really wasn´t easy for them today. You have seen what happened this morning…”

“…yeah” Max agreed, “And they just did an amazing job here as well…”

Nick just sighed tiredly at what I had told them, Judy shook her head in annoyance a tiny little bit.

“But you were the main operators in this thing…” I reminded them, “We need you for the analysis and the interrogations…”

I didn´t quite get why they were so upset about it right now. That was their job and it was like that since they began at the ZPD, even before that. It always was like that.

“Alright…” Nick sighed, lifting his paw in defeat a little, “You´ll find us in our office” he sort of ended the conversation, before he simply went on his way again, “But I maybe recommend knocking before you enter…” he added dryly.

Judy now smiled a little because of that once again, but then she nodded and followed him without losing a single further word about it.

Soon afterwards I was standing in the hallway alone with Wolfheart and Fangmeyer.

“Can I get my own personal office too, Chief?” Max wanted to know with a little chuckle, “And can I get a comfy couch for that, please?”  
“You can have a personal kick in the butt” I told him with a short little smirk.

“You two better make sure to help your colleagues over there. I´ll inform the Tundratown Prison in the meanwhile…”

 

POV Nick

We went outside of the building once again, passed the other police cars and the two ambulances which had already arrived and made ourselves on the way towards the place where we had parked our own cruiser earlier. The cold air was relaxing, the sun that shone down on us lifted my mood a little instantly.

“That went smoothly” Judy commented half way, “I thought they would have been clever and hide from us…”  
“But it wasn´t very clever from us to announce our raid in the press conference either, was it?” I chuckled, “…but yeah, they really managed to fuck this up even more…”

“Who are all these people?” Judy wondered, because there was quite a crowd on the other side of the road.

“What do you think, carrots?” I asked back tiredly, “We´re the number one topic of the whole city…”

“You think they are just here to watch us?” she asked.

Everybody was just staring at us, predictably, but we both didn´t really care about it.

“Just look at them” she chuckled, “They still don’t know what to believe…”

I just shook my head a little.

“Let´s just ignore them for now, please” I told her quietly, “We say a few words in the city center, and then we´re going to take a nap in our office…does that sound like a plan?”

“Sounds like a plan to me…” she giggled.

When we arrived at the car finally, she suddenly stopped for a moment. She turned around, looked at me, and then she kissed me lovingly, in front of the whole gazing crowd on the other side of the road. That actually was the best moment of my whole day. It gave me back so much confidence to stand strong in front of the entire city, I didn´t care about the media at all in that moment. I loved her so much for this right now.

Without looking back at them once again, I opened up the driver´s door for her, went around the car and got in for myself, before she started the engine and joined the main road carefully. Although our raid was a total success, and we got rid of our biggest problems, we still weren’t done for today, sadly. There was a lot of work left to do which needed to get done. And I still had to clarify something, because she wouldn’t get away with it that easily.  

 


	39. Chapter 38 - Romantic stuff and boxing gloves

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 38 – Romantic stuff and boxing gloves (POV Rico)

“Hey Rico?” Sarah waved me into the kitchen when she saw me strolling through the hallway sleepily. I just woke up ten minutes ago and haven’t even taken a shower yet, but she seemed to be in quite a hurry to show me this right now. Normally, I wouldn´t do this just in boxer shorts, but since she called me once again, when I pointed at the bathroom, I figured that she was fine with it anyway.

“What is it?” I asked in my usual friendly and helpful way, coming closer while stretching myself a little.

She was sitting behind her notebook at the kitchen table, and she had a big smile on her face already.

“She has confessed it” she told me in four simple words, and I knew immediately what she was talking about.

“I knew it” I smiled happily, just as she started the video on her screen.

It showed the vixen who had claimed that she had been raped by officer Wilde two days ago, and she was sitting on a chair in an interrogation room, tied onto a metal table with her paws.

“Where did you get that from?” I asked quickly.

“The ZPD released this just a few minutes ago…I just found it by chance actually…” she explained, just as a second person was to be seen in that video.

It actually was Nick who was joining her, but he took a seat on the other side of the table.

I was actually rubbing my paws a little in anticipation of seeing that. I couldn´t believe it when I heard it in the news yesterday morning. When I saw what Nick and Judy told the media yesterday in that press-conference, Nick reassured my first believe, which was that that rape-story was faked to the core. I normally sensed the good guys right away, and I was pretty sure that Nick was one of them as well. I could have sworn by god that I didn´t believe that story either. Now I was glad that there was proven evidence.

“So…” Nick opened the conversation with her in the video, while opening her case file very readable, “Rachel… I have a few important questions to you…”

She seemed to know what was coming already, because some tears were running down her face. She nodded a little.

“First of all: What does it feel like getting raped by a police officer?” he asked dryly and with a very intriguing look, not even hinting a little smile.

“I don’t know” she cried lowly, more tears running down her face. Then suddenly that video cut into another shot and showed the same video she used earlier to prove what she said about him. But this time it had sound, wasn´t pixelated, and it wasn´t cut off at the end. We really saw Judy in the bottom right corner of that shot now, already holding the dart riffle in her paws, which she had with her, when we had opened the doors for them on that day. Seeing that footage was so surreal right now. They rang our bell hardly ten minutes after that happened. I couldn´t get that proud little smile off my face while watching that video.

“Security” the vixen yelled in panic, as Nick made his way towards her.

“Oh, really? And now that I´m undressed finally you are scared of me?” he asked cynically, quickly coming a few steps closer to scare her off.

She now screamed in fear loudly, but that wasn´t stopping him. He pushed her into the corner behind her and grabbed her by her neck with his left paw, because he still was holding the tranquilizer in his right one. He lifted her up into the air with just this one arm and pushed her against the wall behind her quite vigorously, “What was all that about?” he yelled at her, “Where are we, where is all our stuff, what´s with that camera?!”

“I...I…” she screeched helplessly, “I don´t kn…” Nick slammed her back against the wall once more, “I…I can´t brea…breathe…” she cried.

“Are you jealous?!” he yelled at her, ignoring her pathetic tries to free herself, “Do you want to ruin my image? Is it that? Are you mad because I…”

In that moment they got distracted by something that was not to be seen in that shot. Something behind that camera.

“Nick, they are too many!” Judy informed him quickly, as he turned her away from the wall and tossed her onto the ground hatefully, just like we had seen in the edited video as well. She wasn´t harmed from it in the end, but it surely wasn´t landing on her back very smoothly.

But the video didn´t end here yet.

“You poisonous little bitch!” Nick spat at her, “Never touch me again!”

“Nick, we have to leave!” Judy yelled at him loudly, and then they both began running down that hallway, just like Nick and Judy had told the media in the press conference already. It was the ultimate proof for what they said, and now there was no doubt anymore. Nick didn´t rape her, that was all just made up bullshit. Watching that was pretty epic already, and it was a very clever move from them in my opinion. But it got even better.

Now we saw that interrogation room once again.

“Oh, really?” Nick asked her harshly, “You have no idea what that feels like?”

“No!” she yelled with more tears, “You didn´t rape me, I´m sorry for saying that!”

“Wanna know what that really feels like?” he asked her then, not at all bothered about her shamefull crying, “I have no problem with showing you that…”

The video cut once again and we saw just him now, hanging naked on the ceiling of another room by just some thin ropes around his paws. He wasn’t lying when he personally told us about that either. A weird looking wolf-lady was touching him from all sides, and she really had a huge blade in her paws, which she was running around his body from time to time carefully. Then we suddenly saw her get distracted by something that was behind her, Nick kicked her face with his feet, pulled himself up so he could reach the rope with his teeth and started biting through the fabric of it quickly. We saw him punching her face once again and taking her knife, before the video cut back into the interrogation room again.

“That´s what it feels like…” he told her coldly, “You had no idea of what you were talking about, to bring it to the point. Nobody did, except for me.”

“I´m sorry” she confessed once again weakly. 

“Let this be an example for everybody, and reporters especially” Nick told the watchers of this video now, “Just speak when you got evidence. And please don’t make anything like that up just to get revenge on somebody. That´s really stupid and very illegal.”

Now we suddenly saw Nick from another angle in that interrogation room, talking right into the camera: “Otherwise, this is what you get probably:”

The video cut again and we saw Nick and Judy fighting themselves through that very hallway, this time with full armor and riffles, knocking down everything that was in their way. We saw him fighting that wolf-lady once again, destroying her knife with the backside of his weapon and his immense strength, before he punched her K.O. just with one hit of his fist. When that fighting-montage was over, we saw Nick hugging Judy in that room shortly, and the video ended sadly.

“Wow” I commented with a big grin, “Didn´t expect that…they really told us exactly what happened!”

“That´s so crazy, isn´t it?”

“Now I really wonder how they could have been this calm when we had them as our guests right after that…”

“I still can´t quite believe it…now I really feel good to have helped them!”

She nodded in agreement.

“Did you see what he did there just with his body?” I asked her, “He lifted her up with just one arm. And he also ripped that wolf apart, although she was attacking him with a sword…how did he do that?”

“That was so hot” she commented with a girly giggle, “…he is such a sexy beast!”

“What staggers me the most is that he does not even brag about it…” I chuckled, “I expected him to be a total douchebag to normal people like us…”

“You look like you´re in love with him a little as well” she tried teasing me with a big smile.

“I have no romantic feelings for him” I chuckled back with a little smirk, “But I think he is cool, and I totally respect him as a person…”

“You sound like you´re a tiny bit jealous” she continued giggling, still being in her happy mood.

“No…not really. And I´m not even trying to be any concurrence to him…” I told her in amusement, “And I think I mustn´t complain about my own body either by the way…”

“Yeah…you´re not looking that bad either” she agreed with a dirty little grin. “Now that I see you just in boxers for the first time…”

I couldn´t help but grin stupidly about that. I had no idea why she was that flirty all over sudden, but I liked it. Although I lived together for over half a year with them already, I´ve never witnessed her like that.

“I´m sorry for that by the way” I chuckled, “I wanted to go to the bathroom anyways, until you stopped me…”

“Stopped you for good reason…” she added with a giggle.

“Admittedly…”

“And you said you complain about what you have?” she kept on asking teasingly.

I shook my head a little and lifted one of my eyebrows curiously. She kept on examining my body for another moment, then she looked into my face again.

“Do you really want to compare me to him right now?” I asked with a little smirk.

“Don’t tell me you didn´t take a look at him” she told me with a dirty grin.

“…I did” I confessed in all honesty.

I didn´t add anything to that right now, although that probably was what she expected, but I wanted to play her game a little longer and find out about her intentions.

“…and?” she asked finally.

I just shook my head at her curious face a little, not being able to hide a little smirk. I knew that she liked him and his body, obviously, but I wasn’t quite sure why she wanted to talk to me about it.

“…is there anything in particular you want to hear out of my mouth right now?” I asked carefully and with a little smile.

“Nah” she waved it of with a big grin for herself right now. Then she stood up from her chair, got a little closer to me and poked my bare stomach with her claws a little, “I just wanted to test you a little. You know, how much that topic messes with you…”

“That topic?”

“Yeah” she clarified, being all serious as well actually, “I want to talk about dirty topics like that right now, if you don’t mind…”

“…if that helps you…” I chuckled, “Never witnessed you in this mood before…”

“Oh, I´m in the mood for that by far more often than you think” she chuckled back dirtily.

“…and now you´ve witnessed all that, you want to compare me to him?”

“Why not, have you got anything to hide?”

“I think I´m doing alright for a fox…” I shrugged once again, “…and I mean…I could see that he has nothing to hide, but…”

 

POV Ivonne

“Good morning” I greeted them sleepily, as I stumbled into the kitchen with a little yawn. I just stood up after a good night of sleep, and I decided to go for the kitchen first, because of a very uncommon but quite interesting sight.

“…good morning, Ivonne” Rico interrupted himself shortly, and he seemed to have lost his train of thought because of that.

“Good morning, sister” Sarah greeted me with a cheeky smile and a little wink.

She also had noticed that I was looking at him a little closer right now than I normally did.

“Since when do you run around just in boxers?” I asked him with a little grin, because I´ve never witnessed that before since he lived here.

“I just woke up too” he sighed lightheartedly, “I got stopped on my way to the bathroom…”

“Oh nooo!” I told him in an ironic, overacted way, “What a tragedy!”

Sarah also grinned widely about that, naturally. We have been waiting for a moment like this for month already.

“I´m sorry for that…” he apologized in all honesty, although he noticed that I didn´t really mean it like that, “…going to change that as soon as possible” he added, before he really went on his way towards the bathroom once again.

“Hey” I stopped him smoothly and with a little smile, “…it´s not that bad” I let him know, “Really, don´t worry about it!”

He just gave me a little smile when he turned around shortly, but he didn´t stop on his way as expected. He wasn´t bothered about our staring, but he wasn´t to be stopped on his way to the bathroom either.

The both of us, Sarah and I, were a little staggered about that. That didn´t work out as planned for us.

“Does he have a girlfriend I don’t know about?” Sarah wondered lowly.

“I think we would know her already if he had one…”

“Yeah” she agreed thoughtfully, “…you think he´s gay?” she chuckled then, and we both giggled a little more.

“Would be a shame, actually!” I grinned, “He´s quite cute! I like his dark fur!” I pointed out.

“Yeah, he´s more handsome than expected, isn´t he?”

“I wanna see more already!” I agreed, “Never seen this much of him before…”

“But why is he so shy about it?” Sarah complained, “…he doesn´t always have to be the gentleman!”

“Yeah…we have to tell him that somehow…”

“What about we surprise him a little when he comes back?” she suggested with a mischievous smile suddenly.

“Like…?” I asked back, and my dirty grin widened a little already. I was pretty sure I knew what she was talking about, and I liked that idea.

“Yeah” she affirmed what I was thinking, “…time for some action, let´s do that!”

 

It has barely been like ten minutes since I woke up, but I loved that day already. Just thinking about it got me so excited, even more because we have been secretly talking about this a few times before. Maybe today was finally the day we could get the secret sex-toy of our desires activated for the first time. I really was in the mood already, but then it got even worse on that matter.

“…but I need to show you this video first!” Sarah told me then hastily, after we had agreed on our plan. Then she pointed at her Notebook with an excited giggle, “…that’s why I stopped him by the way…”

 

POV Rico

The cold water was running down my fur, and that was just what I needed right now. I was a little excited, there was no denying it, because that really was a rather uncommon meeting I just had with the girls.

I simply couldn´t tell what they wanted from me all over sudden, because it felt like they never really cared about me more than about a roommate. But, although I just watched a video starring the male alpha-fox himself in his all-natural form, I felt pretty good in my own body right now. Ivonne hadn´t even seen that video yet, but she was equally excited about seeing me just in boxers as Sarah was right from the beginning.

“Were they really flirting with me, did I get that right? Are they trying to get closer to me?”

I massaged a bit of shampoo into my fur, all the way up from my head down to my feet, and at the part in the middle I spent even more time than I usually did.  Although I wasn´t quite sure what they were up to, I couldn´t know what was coming in the end. I already felt how easily I could get aroused with those thoughts in my head and touching myself to rub in the soap wasn´t helping against that either.

When I was done with my shower, I dried myself with my towel and wrapped it around my waist afterwards. I took another look in the mirror, and then I made my way out of the bathroom carefully.

I never took my clothes to the bathroom with me in the morning, because I was too tired and not in the mood to pick something fresh out of my drawer, and today was no exception. I had to get across the floor and into my room, there was no other way. So, I went for it.

But immediately, I was stopped in my tracks when I heard female giggling from the kitchen right in that moment. I looked towards them with an -a little puzzled- expression and couldn´t hide a little smile as well at what I saw. They were sitting side by side at the kitchen table, hiding behind Sarah´s Notebook a little and grinned mischievously. But the most important thing was, that they both had stripped down all of their clothing for some reason. I tried my best not to blush at that sight, but I was still standing right in the middle of the hallway. I just couldn´t decide who I wanted to look at more, the white furred teacher with the blue eyes and that beautiful, always a little mysterious smile; or the Ivonne, the slightly more-slender but very elegant pharmacist with the red and brown mixed fur, the emerald green eyes and the slightly longer, sexy ears. They just sat there, not shy of showing themselves nude, and stared at me with a little smile.

“Told you we were excited…”

“I…um…yeah” I stuttered stupidly, still not moving an inch in that stupid hallway.

That made them giggle even more.

“Wanna have some breakfast with us, Rico?” Sarah asked teasingly.

I still just stood there and began shaking my head in disbelief a little.

“…do you not like what you see?”

“I…yes…no! I do!”

“…but?” she grinned.

They just couldn´t stop giggling at my expression, and they had the fun of their lives as it seemed.

I looked down my body quickly, because of the towel I still wore, and they noticed that as well of course. I really must look quite stupid right now.

For a moment I felt just helpless in my situation, because whatever I wanted to answer her seemed to be completely irrelevant a second later anyway, but I kept my cool nevertheless and simply pointed at the door of my room shortly, trying to make it look like I was about to come back very soon afterwards.  As I began moving, I got stopped once again.

“There is no clothing allowed today!” Ivonne giggled, “Just letting you know…”

“Yeah” Sarah agreed with a dirty smile, “Everybody has to follow the rules…”

“…but” I wanted to begin.

“But what?” they giggled.

“…but that could get a problem for me pretty soon…” I answered with a mischievous little grin. I took a very quick look down, but they knew what I was talking about anyways.

“I don’t think that´s a problem” Sarah added with that still so delicious, seductive smile.

Ivonne whispered something into her ear very lowly and with a little giggle, but I couldn´t understand it. They giggled even more about it and Sarah nodded in agreement.

“…oh, but you could bring a guitar with you” she told me then, “We wouldn´t complain about it…”

I nodded slowly, still not quite sure about their intentions with all that. Did they do that just for fun? Did they wanted to have sex with me? Were they just being funny today?

I always thought everybody in this shared apartment lived his own life and that was all. I just never imagined getting closer to them or something.

Since just thinking about it didn´t get me anywhere right now, I just agreed with their suggestion. What could go wrong with that anyway, playing music was my job, basically.

“I can do that…if it makes you happy” I agreed with a little smile, and they both nodded with great interest.

“Just give me a second…” I told them, before I disappeared into my room finally.

I undid the towel from my waist and looked at myself one more time. There was nothing wrong with my body. I still felt quite comfortable being myself right now, and I wasn´t really aroused right now either, which would probably be a very weird experience for everybody.

Then I went towards the wall where my bed was and picked myself one of the many guitars which hang there like always.

“Let´s see what that all is about” I thought to myself, and then I finally went for it. It was their idea anyways.

 

POV Sarah

That look was even better than I expected. He really looked handsome when he finally joined us in the kitchen. He had no clothing on his body whatsoever for the first time and had just his guitar in his paws. I wasn´t sure if Ivonne´s suggestion with the guitar really made him feel more comfortable, but he looked quite confident all over sudden. He actually was not in a bad shape either I just noticed, and I was like addicted to stared at the gray spots he had in his otherwise dark gray and black fur.

“Are you guys happy now?” he asked, still smiling a little while looking at us.

“Yeah…looks good” Ivonne giggled.

Rico put the guitar he brought onto a chair for a second and took a quick look at it for himself.

“Yeah, that really is a pretty one…” he agreed, “…but it´s not the most versatile of the bunch…”

We both took a quick, puzzled look at the guitar he obviously was referring to, instead of his body, and then I realized how he meant that. Quite clever of him, because he obviously noticed that we were checking him out very closely. I had just been staring at his body and his sheath this whole time, how could he not have noticed? I couldn´t hide another dirty little smile at him, but he ignored it for now. He was concentratedly staring too, but not at himself certainly.

“…but definitely not the best thing to watch in the room” he added with a dirty little grin for himself.

“Oh, really?” Ivonne giggled proudly, who has been checking him out as well, obviously.

“You guys started like that” he defended himself with a chuckle.

“Did we?” I asked ironically, as he just began moving once again.

He went towards the shelf with the glasses, pulled one out and opened the fridge. Like always at breakfast, he filled himself a whole glass of orange juice and began drinking contentedly.

I was so fixated on his body that I couldn´t look away right now. He wasn´t lying earlier: He really was doing alright for a fox. More than alright I would say. He surely was hotter than that other idiot I dated last week, and he certainly was better endowed than him as well. I wanted to get closer to him so much already. Luckily, Ivonne was less complicated with that.

“You were right” she chuckled, “…there is some potential!”

He surely noticed that she was talking about him, but he didn´t react for now and emptied the other half of his glass with another few gulps.

“…potential for what?” he asked boldly, raising his eyebrows a little because of our still fixated gaze.

“…I´m still not quite sure what all of this is about” he explained himself then, before he went towards the chair he had put his guitar on earlier, “…but I´m just following your rules…” he added, before he hung the strap of the guitar around his neck and began tuning the strings carefully.

“God that´s sexy” I giggled with a dirty smile.

“Any wishes?” he asked with another amused little smile.

“Can you do something from Green Day?” I wanted to know, since that was one of my favorite bands all my life.

“Oh yeah!” Ivonne agreed instantly, “That´d be so cool!”

He thought about that suggestion shortly, and then he nodded. My gaze wandered off of his sheath for the first time and I looked, just like Ivonne, at his paws in amazement. Without a single mistake he began playing a beautiful cover of one of my favorite songs of all time. At first, he had to look onto the strings, but then he knew where he was and looked at us again with a happy little smile. When he began singing, with a voice I never expected from him, I fell in love completely.

 

“Summer has come and passed            -          the innocent can never last

 

Wake me up, when September ends

 

Like my father´s come to pass               -          seven years has gone so fast

 

Wake me up, when September ends

 

he sang, not too loud but just perfectly. I couldn´t believe that we have missed this all these month.

“Wow” Ivonne whispered lowly, “That is sooo hot!”

“Why didn´t we ask him sooner about this?” I giggled back.

 

“Here comes the rain again        -          falling from the stars

 

Drenched in my pain again         -          becoming who we are”

 

Ivonne and I just kept on sitting there and watched him in amazement. We both saw the otherwise very friendly but boring Rico with totally different eyes now. Nick was right with what he said about the silent ones, he was in for a big surprise, and now we were just staring dumbfoundedly. And horny. I couldn´t take my eyes of his body, especially at what was below the guitar he had hanging around his neck. The most-sexy thing though was that he didn´t even had to look at his strings while he was playing. He had his eyes just on us while singing.

 

“…ring out the bells again           -          like we did when spring began

 

Wake me up, when September ends”

 

Without noticing it at first, I had begun licking my lips in anticipation. It was cool when we had Nick standing in our living room and clothing himself right before our eyes, but that right now was even better. We were not chanceless at him, he also was sexy as hell without even noticing it, and he was one heck of an amazing guitarist. I was in love. I really wanted to take him apart already, right here and right now. I didn´t even care if Ivonne was part of this as well, we established that long ago already. We were not scared of coming close to each other, it turned us on pretty much actually. She was soft and fluffy as well, and she was hot, so why not?

 

“…like my father´s come to pass          -          twenty years has gone so fast!

 

Wake me up when September ends

 

Wake me up when September ends

 

Wake me up when September ends”

 

(you´re welcome for the earworm by the way)

 

he brought the song to a perfect end, and we still couldn´t stop staring when he executed the last few chords smoothly. When he simply put his guitar back down onto the chair carefully, I nearly went insane because of his tiny little smirk.

“Are you two happy now?” he asked, before he went for the fridge once again for some reason.

“Wow” Ivonne simply commented but found no other words to add.

He picked himself a cup of yoghurt and closed the fridge again. Then he wanted to make his way past us once again to get himself a spoon, but I stopped him just by instinct.

“Where do you think you are going, sexy boy?” I asked him with a dirty grin, feeling his chest heaving up and down under my paw. I never really had any body contact with him I just noticed, and right now it felt nothing but good and really exciting. Ivonne helped me enthusiastically and approached the slightly confused Rico from the other side.

“Um…hey…” he chuckled, not quite sure how to react, “…what´s gotten into you guys today?”

“You´re teasing us far too long already” Ivonne told him with a dirty smile for herself, “You´re not getting away this time…” she added while licking her lips.

“Yeah” I agreed, pushing himself against the kitchen aisle behind him slowly, “And nothing is for free, showing off like that has its price as well you know?”

Now he finally understood what we wanted. He put his yoghurt down onto the surface behind him and raised his paws in surrender with a little grin.

“Alright, whatever you want” he told us in acted fear, “Just don’t hurt me!”

“Oh…don´t worry little Rico…”

 

At nearly the same time (POV Nick):

She really wasn´t going easy on me. We had been lifting weights for about an hour already, in which nearly all of our little breaks contended of giving autographs to all the other blokes from the gym, then we were running on the treadmills for about fifteen minutes, and when we were done with that, finally, she dragged me into the ring, threw some boxing gloves over to me and equipped herself with a pair.

“Oh come on, really boss?” I sighed weakly, still panting a little from sprinting at her pace.

The other guys who watched us where chuckling a little as well, but that wasn´t stopping her.

“We´re done after this” she chuckled, “I promise!”

“You mean after beating me up?”

“Don´t disagree with me, Nicky!”

I sighed once more at the giggling from around us, “Alright, you´re the boss, boss!”

“Try not to make it too easy again” she advised teasingly, as she swung her beautiful, sporty body over the ropes and lifted her fists for the fight.

Although my muscle shirt was still wet from all the water I poured over my head to cool my fur, my arms were still aching from the lifting earlier and my legs were burning because of the running, somehow, she had managed to activate my concentrated battle mode again and I readied myself for her attacks. Although I usually had no chance against her speed and agility, I was getting better with my reflexes slowly, and she motivated me to try over and over again utterly relentless. This little boxing matches between us were quite spectacular to look at usually, because half of the gym was watching that every time we did it, but I was used to it in the meanwhile. And I was used to get sent into the ropes by her over and over again. Although I was physically able to fight and win against polar bears and wolves in the meanwhile, it was differently with her. She always wanted me to give all I got, and I did, but I was just not quick enough usually. It was the same story today as well. She immediately was running circles around me again, hitting me from all sides and from all angles possible. I was just able to block a few of those hits with my arms. I didn´t want to fight anymore already, I was just not in the mood today.

“…can we make a deal for today?” I asked beneath my breath, when she quickly took some distance for a second. She still was dancing around me with her feet and I followed her cautiously.

“What kind of deal?” she wanted to know in amusement.

“…we call it a day right now and…”

“…aaand?”

“…and we go for some wellness instead?” I suggested with a convinced looking smirk. I liked that spontaneous idea right away.

“Wellness?” she asked teasingly, “Why do you think you have earned that, little foxy?”

I just looked at her with a slightly offended gaze, because she knew very well what we have been through in the last few days.

“Carrots…” I told her smoothly, slowly coming closer to her without raising my fists this time. She still was dancing around me teasingly but I was coming closer slowly nevertheless. The others around us were still grinning widely at what I was trying, “…I think you tortured me enough for today…”

“Aww” she grinned with an overacted cute voice, “Just look at you!” she continued, as I undid my boxing gloves carefully and dropped them onto the floor. I nearly caught up with her already, but she still danced in circles backwards, “…beating up half the city and still is shy of a little bunny…” she joked.

Just in that moment I lunged forwards at her, picked her up by surprise and lifted her high above my head. 

“Got ya” I smirked in victory, and I wasn´t letting her down anymore.

Everybody was clapping and cheering for me now and she lowered her paws a little in defeat. It didn´t happen very often that I caught her off-guard, and now I was taking that victory.

“I think we´re done for today” I grinned at her, “The fox has earned himself some wellness!”

Still being high up in the air, she undid her boxing gloves as well now and tried tossing them onto my head carefully, but I dodged them with ease. Her happy smile cheered up everybody in the gym once again, and that was the best moment of my day so far. I lowered her down a little and kissed her carefully, before I put her back down onto her feet.

“Alright” she chuckled, “I guess you´ve earned yourself some luxury now…” she confessed, “…sly fox!”

“Glad you agree” I grinned while we left the ring.

She just gave me another, ironic but happy little smirk, before she already began making her way towards the changing rooms slowly. I followed her, and on my way I high-fived some of the other dudes with a big smile, who still where cheering and grinning for me and my victory.

“That´s an exception by the way” Judy repeated with a chuckle, “Don´t think that will work again!”

Without her noticing it, I shook my head with a little grin and winked the other guys slowly.

“Forget it” she chuckled, because she obviously heard their giggling about that.

“Goddammit” I sighed very lowly but with a little smirk, “…but I won this for today, you have to confess it!”

“Alright, fine…” she sighed light-heartedly, turning around for a second, “You won today. I confess it.”

“Yesss…” I smiled in victory, and half the gym still cheered for me, “Hallelujah!”

 

Ten minutes later (still Nick´s POV):

 

“What do you have in mind in terms of wellness?” she asked, as we just opened the entrance door of the gym and got back out onto the streets of Zootopia.

The weather was really nice today. Not a single cloud was to be seen on the sky and it even took me a little while to get used to the bright sunlight that was blinding me.

“Why don’t we ask Rico, Ivonne and Sarah if we could return the favour for their help?” Judy suggested with an innocent little smile, “You can give back his clothing and we invite them to the Mystical spring oasis…”

“Caaaarrots” I chuckled, looking her right into the eyes. She couldn´t hide a dirty little grin now, and I knew right away why she suggested exactly that.

“…don´t you think they will be a little uncomfortable with that?” I asked.

“You mean Rico?” she grinned.

“I wasn´t specifying anything…it´s just that we´re…you know…still quite a topic in this city…” I explained my doubts, and just in that moment I got a good example for what I said:

A little group of some young teenager girls arrived us shyly but straight away, and all four of them where bunnies. They all carried shopping bags on their shoulder and looked like every other group of teenage girls who went out for the stores on the weekend. But they couldn´t just pass us of course.

They were excited as anything, and they nearly didn´t get a single word out of their throats.

“Oh, hi!” Judy greeted them with a big, friendly smile.

“H-hello…” one of the them stuttered, as I gave her a little smile.

“Can we help you?” I offered in an equally friendly way.

“Y-you two are our biggest heroes!” another one brought out, “I never believed we would meet you someday!”

“You know…” I chuckled, “We´re also just citizens of this city, and it seems like her favourite hobby is to carry me here…” I chuckled, pointing at the sign of the gym behind us.

“C-Could we please take a p-picture with you? That would be soo cool” they fawned.

We both agreed with it of course and began shooting some selfies with our “Fans”. When we were done with that, finally, and everybody got his little hug, we went on our way back do my flat again.

“See?” I told her with a little smirk, “…we even get noticed with street clothing right away…”

“That was not what I was talking about” she chuckled, “There is no place where we are safe from that anyways…we´re a couple of a fox and a bunny, how could they not notice us?”

“Yeah…you´re right” I sighed, “…But that must not hinder us from relaxing there a little.”

“I think they would like the idea” she repeated with a little grin, “Is there something better we could give them?”

 

POV Rico

I was still laying on my back on the couch in the living room and grinned stupidly. I was still not quite sure what made them this excited today, but I wasn´t complaining about it. The girls overran me completely after I was playing that Green Day song for them, and they didn´t go easy on me. I never felt this manly before in my whole life. It looked like I did quite a good job to give both of them what they wanted though, and for me it was the most-sexy thing I´ve ever been a part of as well. It was fantastic.

Ivonne and Sarah just left me laying there in the giant mess we´ve made on the couch, and after cleaning each other´s face with their tongues and a lot of dirty giggling, they went into the kitchen once again. My fur was still stained in a combination of their and my own juices, but that felt totally alright for now.

My life was amazing right now actually, and all that happened just because we helped two police officers. I would never even have imagined to gain this much self-confidence someday, but right now I felt freaking epic.

“Rico?” Sarah asked from the kitchen, “…want some toast as well?”

I looked down at myself once again and chuckled a little, “I´m gonna pass the first round” I yelled back, “I think I fancy a shower first!”

“Alrighty” I heard from her, alongside with some more giggles, “I think I join you in the shower right away…” Sarah added then, “My fur is a mess as well…”

“Yeah, me too” Ivonne agreed with her sweet but still a little dirty voice, “Good idea! Let´s all skip the first round, shall we?”

 

“Could this day get any better?” I asked myself happily, as I lifted myself from the couch in order to go for the bathroom a second time today, “Is there anything which can top this?”

 

 


	40. Chapter 39 - The Mystic Springs (Part 1)

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 39 – The Mystic Springs (Part 1)

(POV Judy)

„Hey buddy!“ he greeted him on the phone, after he has been waiting for the connection for a couple of seconds. I was watching the red fox in great amusement as he wandered around in his apartment, totally nude as always, and his fur was standing into every direction because of the cold shower he just took. I wasn´t wearing anything either right now, but I was just laying there and watching him.

“It´s Nick, remember the snowman you saved from freezing a few days ago…” he chuckled, “How are you?”

“…that’s good to hear! …yeah, I´m doing great as well, thanks for asking! …I just wanted to ask if you guys had anything planned for today already, because if not we wanted to offer you something cool to pay you guys back for the great things you did for us!” he got straightly to the point.

I was just trying to find out to whom of the three he was talking to, but I was pretty sure it was Rico.

“…well, since Judy and I finally have some free days from work, we wanted to just relax and enjoy an afternoon of wellness today. We thought it would be cool if you joined us, all on our expenses of course!”

“…yeah” he chuckled with a big smile, “I am sure. Why not? …and I have to give you back the clothes you lend me!”

“Yeah…go ask them, I´ll wait here!” he told him a moment later, before he turned towards me with a little smile.

“What do you think?” I asked him quickly.

He just nodded confidently, then the voice on his phone appeared again.

“…yeah? Awesome! What about we pick you up at 2PM? Sound´s good?”

“…cool! …yeah, I really could use some time to relax as well, Judy tortured me the whole morning already!” he joked with a big grin towards me, “…alright, see you later, take care!”

And with that he ended the call and dropped his phone onto the couch besides me.

“This is going to be great” I chuckled, “I´m already looking forward to some girl-talk about you guys!”

“Oh really, carrots?”

“Yeah” I smiled at him without any shame, “Sounds like fun already!”

 

POV Sarah

I didn´t believe him when he first told us about it. He was talking to Nick on the phone when he had picked it up in the living room, and they were about to invite us to a day of wellness. Even when I thought this day couldn´t get any better, I got surprised once again. After our nude breakfast, which covered our lunch as well a little because it was so late, everything just got more exciting. It was quarter to 2PM already, and I was hectically searching for something I could wear for now. We had been running around naked the entire forenoon already, and it had been an absolute blast, but I didn´t want to greet the two heroes of this city like this, obviously.

 

“Did he really say wellness?” I asked Rico once more, when I joined him in the living room once again a few minutes later. He was still examining the spots on the couch he cleaned from all the stains from earlier, and it had dried out quite well in the meanwhile, but he still wasn´t totally happy with it. So he had gotten another blanket from somewhere and placed it on top, to cover-up those spots once and for all. It still got me a little horny, just from thinking about what has caused all that in the first place.

“…pretty sure that´s what he said, yeah…” Rico affirmed, “…sounds exciting, doesn´t it?” he asked.

“I haven´t had any wellness in ages…” Ivonne giggled, “…but it´s about time, isn´t it?”

Just in that very moment our doorbell rang and we all stood straight because we were so excited. She went for the door immediately and opened up for them, we followed her into the hallway right away.

“Damn, you guys are looking good!” a very enthusiastic Nick greeted us happily when they arrived our door on the first floor, and Judy greeted us with the same enthusiasm, “So nice to see you!” she told us with a sisterly smile.

“It´s so nice that you thought about us!” Rico greeted back smoothly, while Nick was hugging him chummily.

“How could we not think about you? You guys practically saved our lives!” he explained, as he handed a white plastic bag over to him, “Thank you very much for lending it to me! It´s all washed and folded…”

“Still glad we could help you!” Rico smiled back, as he hugged Judy as well shortly.

They hugged Sarah and me too without any hesitation, and that was a pretty good feeling already. It gave us a lot of self-confidence in front of them. They were just as friendly, open and normal as last time, and we already felt comfortable with having them around once again. They didn´t wear their police uniforms this time, both of them actually just wore some thin summer clothing, although it usually was quite cold in our region of the city. But it suited them well, and I actually was quite glad that they didn´t come in their police uniforms. The atmosphere now was even less formal than last time.

“Are you guys ready?” Judy asked right away.

“Yeah…”

“…what have you guys planned exactly, just so I know I packed the right things…” I asked carefully.

“You know the mystical spring oasis?” Nick asked, “You don’t net anything, practically” he chuckled with a little wink.

Sarah and I nodded, Rico just shrugged his shoulders once again.

“Yeah…?” he asked with an amused smile, “Does that work for you?”

“…but…but don´t you have to be a member there? I was just there for a free trial once, and…”

Officer Wilde nodded to that question, but he waved it off immediately.

“I´ve arranged that already” he told us with a little wink, “I know a lot of people, and one of them certainly works there as a receptionist… don´t worry about it...”

POV Rico

It really was cool hanging out with them. Even in the car we had a lot of fun already. They had borrowed a black undercover police cruiser for today and Nick Wilde in person was driving us towards that Mystic Spring Oasis thing they were talking about. I still couldn´t quite believe it. That couple was in the news so often in the last weeks, he especially, and they were hanging out with normal people like us.

He already was my biggest hero ever since I knew him, especially after what happened this morning. That mainly happened because of him and what he said at that day we let them in. That gave me so much confidence already, and he also impressed me with a lot more than just that.

The fox we saw in that awesome ZPD video. The fox who turned everybody crazy in a good way. It even felt epic just to have lend him some clothing. He was treating everybody with total respect and kindness, and it was the same story with Judy, who I admired for who she was since I first heard of her solving the Nighthowler´s Case. And I was pretty sure she was the only one who could tame him a little, because she was the perfect counterpart to him in any way. He was quite a wisecracker as it turned out, and he was quite a savage with some of his patters sometimes. A little did I believe that it would get slightly out of hand if she wasn´t controlling him that well, and that made them even more likeable. I had the time of my life already. Wherever we were going to, it would have been cool with them.

“…I…I haven´t been there in quite a while” Sarah confessed suddenly, when there was a little pause of talking in the car for a moment, and she seemed to be a little unsure all over sudden. Something was bothering her.

“…is there something wrong with that?” Judy asked her in a friendly way, “I´ve never _really_ been there for myself either…”

“…well…I was pretty much alone last time, because I had some coupon for it or something like that, and it wasn´t exactly that nice of an experience…”

“How come?” Nick asked, sounding a little concerned right away as well.

“…well” she shyly began again, “I felt pretty alone and helpless last time, and this one guy who worked there was quite…”

“Oh god, that idiot” Nick sighed noddingly, immediately knowing who she was talking about.

“You know him?” Sarah asked right away, and Nick continued on nodding, but still concentrated on the road before him.

“…buffed brown fox, short ears, permanent stupid grin and a fake necklace with a seashell around his neck?” he asked then, and she nodded at every single word.

“Exactly!” she agreed, “He was being such a bigheaded, arrogant and disgusting…”

Nick still nodded.

“You know that guy?” Judy asked him with big interest as well.

“Oh, that guy hates me” he chuckled back, “…but don´t worry! If he is there as well today, which isn´t unlikely since he works there, he will have a huge problem as soon as he starts annoying you…” he told us.

“What did you do to make him hate you that much?” Judy asked teasingly and with a big grin, “I´m curious!”

“…well, he really is quite a block-head…and like Sarah described it very accurately, he is an ignorant asshole to most of the people, except for the ladies he finds attractive…to them he is a giant nuisance…”

“Oh…I see where this is going” the hare grinned at him shamelessly, and I couldn´t hide a little grin.

“…no!” he waved it off, “…well, yes…kind off…” he tried explaining, but we all couldn´t stop laughing anymore. I wasn´t quite sure if it was appropriate to laugh about something like this in their presence, but he wasn´t mad about it at all.

“…skipping all that” Nick began again, “…he had, or still has, a female colleague which he likes really much, a very kind and friendly vixen called Anita, who is a great masseuse by the way, but she didn´t like assholes like him very much either… …he was just flexing his steroid-pumped muscles all day long, but he still hadn´t learned that that doesn´t really impress her…it annoyed the hell out of her to be exact…and it didn´t impress many of the other ladies either…”

“So…what does impress her?” Judy asked him with no mercy, and sadly for him, that was equally funny to everybody else as well. I loved how cool she was with that.

“…anyways” he ended the topic quite smoothly, “We´re all here to enjoy a nice, relaxed afternoon, and if that prick tries to annoy any of you, I will distinctly tell him to take some distance…”

“Okay” Sarah agreed happily, “Now I´m even more excited about it!”

“This is going to get quite interesting today” Judy added with a little smirk, “I think we´re going to have a lot of fun there today, aren´t we, ladies?”

It was fascinating how quickly Ivonne and Sarah agreed with her, nodding and giggling excitedly with big dirty grins on their faces. I had no idea Judy was this open with topics like that, but she really seemed to be anticipating it as well. They really were normal animals and not just police officers.

“Yeah…” Nick sighed, “I will just chill out in the water or lay in the sun the whole afternoon…”

“You don´t really believe that, do you?” Judy asked with a big grin, “I´m going to make you play volleyball right away, lazy bum!”

“There is a volleyball court too?” I asked with big excitement. I loved that sport, but I haven’t played it in forever.

“Oh, there are a lot of good things the hot guys can do while we keep on watching them very closely” Judy grinned, and she got a lot of support for that idea once again.

“Too bad Rico doesn´t have his guitar with him” Sarah giggled, “That would be so good as well…”

At first, I was thinking about answering something ironic to that, but soon I discovered that there wasn´t even a need to. I just enjoyed their girly giggling and the big, proud grin that suddenly crept onto Nicks face while hearing it. I felt really cool all over sudden.

 

POV Nick

I was a little proud of hearing that from Ivonne and Sarah. They seemed to be totally impressed with what he did this morning, although I haven´t witnessed it for myself, obviously. I could tell by his smile that he was a little proud of it too, and that was all I wanted. I didn´t want him to feel bad this whole day because of my stupid SMA title, and now he seemed to have all the self-confidence in the world. This felt like it was going to be an awesome afternoon already.

“…oh I´m sure I´ll find a guitar somewhere for you” I chuckled in amusement, although I was not really sure about it. I would ask for one in any case, that was for sure.

“I thought this was about wellness” he complained ironically, “Why do I have to work now?”  
“Because you´re freaking awesome at it” Ivonne chuckled, just as I turned left to cross the street and enter the parking lot.

“I´m doing it like Nick and just relax today” he waved it off with a little grin, “I like that idea!”

“There, you see?” Nick told Judy with a big grin, “This guy knows what I´m on about!”

We all chuckled a little about that, and after I had turned down the engine, we got out of the car.

 

At the reception we met Yax, who was standing there nude like always, his collection of necklaces -which even got a little bigger since the last time I saw him- hung around his neck, like always, and the flies were still circling around his “all-natural” hair.

“Nick!” he greeted me, sounding as relaxed as ever, “Dude…how are you?”

“Hi man!” I greeted him back, “…I´m very good, thanks for asking!”

“You guys came to relax today?” he asked right away.

“Yeah, those are all friends of mine, I think you know Judy already…” I chuckled.

“Yeah, totally! I have seen you guys in the news lately!” he told us proudly.

“Yeah, …anyways” I smiled, “no matter the costs, it´s all on me today!”

“Sure dude, no problem!” he nodded, before he just pointed at the entrance, “Just through that door, changing rooms are on the left. Have a good afternoon!”

 “We will, thanks buddy!” I told him, before I opened the door for the others and waved them in.

“Alright…” Judy announced, “…we meet at the volleyball court when we´re finished, don´t we?” she then asked enthusiastically, because the changing rooms were separated of course.

“Yeah…the hot springs pool sounds good to me” I affirmed her with a big ironic grin, before I opened the door of the men´s changing rooms. She just gave me that mischievous smile once again which I loved so much, and then she disappeared in the ladies changing room for herself, quickly followed by the giggling Ivonne and Sarah.

“Wow” Rico commented carefully, as the door fell back into its look behind us and we went for the next free lockers in the isle.

“Yeah…she is so mean to me, isn´t she?” I asked ironically.

He just grinned a little but still was too shy to say anything as it seemed.

“…no…” he said then, “…it´s just that, …this morning I thought that this day couldn´t get any better anymore…”

That made me grin proudly even more. I just found some free lockers in the meanwhile and came to a halt, before I tossed my bag with the towels and shampoo onto the bank and began undressing myself slowly.

“…come on, don´t leave me hanging there, what happened?” I wanted to know, because he still couldn´t get that happy but somehow mischievous smirk of his face.

“So…I went for the bathroom this morning…and…Sarah stopped me in the hallway. She just had found that video the ZPD released this morning, you know, where that vixen has confessed that that bullshit about you was just a fake…”

I nodded a little, “That was a hell of a lot of work yesterday” I chuckled.

“Oh, but it was so worth it! And I knew she was making that up in the first place!” he told me with gleaming eyes, “I knew you wouldn´t have done something like that!”

“I´m so glad to hear that” I smiled, “I was hoping that at least some guys still believed in me…”

“Yeah, even I was pissed about hearing that, that kept me awake at night for days!” he told me.

“But hey” I chuckled, “That nightmare is over now, so what could go wrong from now on anyways?”

He nodded with an ironic but happy little smile.

“Oh” he added, “…and I couldn´t stop watching that video by the way, it was so amazing! …and that´s a compliment if a guy tells you that …I think!” he told me with another little chuckle.

That made me grin even a little more, because his enthusiasm was not to be stopped anymore from all over sudden.

“…anyways…then Ivonne joined us at the kitchen table, and she also was in this like crazy, flirty mood all over sudden…”

He surely noticed that I was anticipating something already.

“…and when I came back after my shower, they called me into the kitchen once again and had stripped away all their clothes! I´m not joking!” he told me, before he began undoing his own t-shirt now.

“Please tell me you…” I told him with a slightly dirty smile, and he nodded right away.

“They wanted me to come with just my guitar and nothing else. They didn´t even allow me any clothing…so I played for them a little…”

I was just finished with undressing myself completely and began stuffing everything into the little locker, followed by my phone, my wallet and my keychain.

“…come on, don´t be such a tease!” I grinned.

“…they tore me apart completely afterwards” he smiled proudly.

“Hell yeah” I grinned with a little wink, before I offered him a high five, “That´s what I wanted to hear buddy!”

“…I…I never believed this would happen someday!”

“Why not?”

“…not quite sure…I always thought I was just the boring roommate…and it´s not like all the girls fly onto me when I get my shirt off either…”

I just chuckled a little at his wink, because he obviously was still a little uncomfortable because of my suddenly nude appearance. It´s not like he didn´t see me like this before, but now that he had everything put into his locker as well, it suddenly was much bigger of a deal apparently.

“…so now you know better” I told him, “And the girls didn´t look like they weren´t satisfied to me” I added in all honesty.

Obviously, I was checking him out as well quickly, and I could tell right away that he wasn´t doing bad for a fox either. There was no reason for him to worry about anything. I wanted him to feel like that too.

“Heh…well, …yeah” he hesitated, “I did alright I guess…”

“That´s what I wanted to hear!” I told him proudly, “There is no need to make yourself smaller than you are!”

“…but…well, yeah…” he tried directing the topic onto me again.

“…well yeah nothing!” I stopped him, “If I was a girl, I would be totally into such a handsome motherfucker like you!” I chuckled, “You´re a great musician as what I´ve just heard, which alone is super-awesome, there is nothing wrong with your body at all and also you´re the greatest gentleman I´ve ever met!”

“…You think?”

“Totally! And seriously, don´t mind about that stupid SMA thing or any of that trash, I don’t care about it either. I´m not worth more than you, and I don´t want you to believe that either, you got me?” I cleared it up once and for all.

“Got it” he smiled, “…feels good to hear that from you personally!”

“Thanks! That´s all I wanted to clarify…I want you to enjoy this day just as much as I do, and I can tell you already that this is going to be great right now!”

“Yeah? …I can´t tell, I never really had any wellness before…”

“I´m pretty sure you´ll love this place right away” I told him, as I waved him to follow me, “Right this way!”

 

POV Ivonne

At first, I believed she was just playing. Like she wanted to find out what we were thinking about Nick and herself, but pretty soon I found out that we could really trust her. She was just as excited to talk to us as we were, and that was great fun in the changing rooms already. But the first topic we talked about wasn´t even Nick actually, it was Rico. She surely was interested in what happened this morning when we mentioned him playing guitar for us earlier, and it didn´t take her long to find out everything she needed.

“Haven´t I told you?” she asked with a dirty little grin, “You just need to encourage him a little…”

“You can´t believe how hot that was this morning” Sarah whispered with a girly giggle, “He just seems so innocent all the time…”

“Yeah, but he did well though!” I agreed, “I wasn´t expecting him to be this talented…”

“I can´t wait to take a closer look at him as well” Judy told us with a mischievous little grin. She even winked us a little, because she obviously knew that we were checking out Nick as well, and that was nothing but awesome. I never imagined her to be this cool with that. But I didn´t see anything wrong with that either, why shouldn´t we make a big fuzz about it?

“Oh, I love this so much!” I told her excitedly, “That was such a great idea!”

“I hope that makes up for your help a little” she waved it off, “And I was excited for it too, this is so much fun already!” she chuckled, as we all were about to leave the changing rooms, “Come on, let´s see what else we get today!”

 

POV Judy

 

We had the paradise laying right in front of us. I had been here before with Nick, but that was for work and to find out about that otter who was missing back then. Now I saw this place with much different eyes, and contrary to my first time, I really loved this place right now. Many different mammals from all kinds were relaxing on the little beach, in the many different pools or just on the green grass, and it was so utter- but beautifully peaceful here that I felt just like at home right away. Also, nobody seemed to notice me for now, and we were not exactly alone here.

“Oh, this is so beautiful” Ivonne commented happily, “Why didn´t we think of something like that earlier?”

“Yeah” I chuckled, “I wonder that too…Nick was the one who had the idea this morning…”

“For a good reason” he explained that, just as he and Rico joined us from behind, “You were about to beat me up once again, remember?” he chuckled.

I just shook my head with an ironical little grin.

“…I…personally” Rico chuckled now, “I would prefer this over getting beat up by you as well…”

“Yeah, me too” Nick grinned widely while pointing at him, “I did a wise choice I would say!”

“Watch your words, foxy” I warned him with an ironic smile.

Instead of replying anything, he simply walked up to me, picked me up carefully and kissed me softly.

 

POV Rico

 

I couldn´t stop staring. Neither at him, nor at Judy. Her petite but strong body was nothing but sexy. The natural happy glow of her eyes brought a smile onto everybody´s face, and the way she controlled that beast of a fox was just impressive. It maybe was just wrong, but I couldn´t stop myself from imagining them when they were going at it. I would also have traded with Nick if I was totally honest, but just watching would be more than just satisfying already. Even watching his body turned me on a little, I couldn´t deny it. He really looked like a porn star, Ivonne and Sarah haven´t been lying about this, but it really didn´t matter to him at all. He was treating everybody with so much respect that I couldn´t understand how anybody doesn´t like him as a person. I was a little jealous at first, I couldn´t deny it, but seeing how he really didn’t even remotely try to humble me or to put himself above all the other males let my self-confidence grow with every minute.

“Check out how many things we can do here!” Sarah pointed out excitedly, just as I joined them a little closer and Nick put Judy back down on her feet.

“Yeah…laying down and taking a nap for example!” Nick suggested, before he took the lead towards the main attraction of this place right away, the beach.

We all followed him in agreement of that suggestion. Although it looked a little different at first, they got noticed now. They all were staring at the couple dumbfoundedly, and it wasn´t stopping until we arrived at the sandy part with the giant pool of this resort. Nick and Judy noticed that as well off course, but they ignored it totally.

“Hey carrots, look!” Nick pointed out suddenly, just to distract her as it turned out. Then he lifted her up high above her head so she couldn´t free herself anymore. He turned around and winked me quickly.

“Hey Rico!” he told me, “I know a brilliant trick to test the temperature of the water without even touching it, look!”

“Niiiick!” Judy yelled, as he threw her into the pool carefully.

“Ha! Got you again!” he grinned, and that amused the whole resort as it seemed, us included.

“But” I joined in, “…it would be more accurate, if…” I laughed, before I picked up Sarah by surprise and carried her towards the water quickly, “…if the other girls tested it too!”

“Noo” she yelled excitedly, but there was no getting away from it anymore.

“Let me help you with that!” Nick supposed, as he picked up Ivonne quickly, who had tried to avoid it as well but had no success with it either. We had caught them off guard totally, and oh boy, that was fun. We tossed both of them into the water as well, right next to Judy, and then high fived each other in victory.

“Yeah man!” Nick grinned excitedly, “That´s how things work today, 1-0 for the dudes!”

A lot of the other customers around us where still laughing and cheering with us loudly, and it was just fantastic. Nobody had an idea who I was, but I was hanging out with the heroes of Zootopia. And they were like best friends with us, I never felt this cool before. But what happened next was a little unexpected. Nick grinned at me suddenly and before I could even have reacted he had grabbed me by the sides as well with his ridiculously strong arms and catapulted me high into the air with that.

“Whoa! Holy shiiit” I yelled in shock, as everybody watched me flying through the air and spectacularly landing in the water besides the girls.

“Ha! The dudes 1, Nick 2!” he announced, before he dived into the wonderfully warm spring water right next to us a moment later.

“Oh you´re so getting revenge for that, Nicky!” Judy told him excitedly, before she splashed some water into his face.

“So, Rico, how do you like it being thrown into the water?” Sarah snickered, before she did the same to me which Judy did to Nick, splashing water into my face.

 “That was so awesome! I was like ten feet in the air!”

“Yeah…” Nick agreed with a chuckle, “I´m doing far too much movement again already…”

Just when he said that, Judy hugged him around his neck and pulled his head underwater shortly. Before I even realized, Ivonne and Sarah had begun tackling and pushing me as well and we ended up in a huge but very funny battle of water that kept on going for a couple of minutes, until everybody was too exhausted to continue. It has been a while since I had this much fun the last time, but now I just wanted to get a little rest from it. I was not the only one, apparently.

I´m gonna go take a nap in the sun!” Nick right away announced just what I was thinking of doing as well, and then he slowly went on his way out of the water towards the beach.”

“That’s the Nick I know” Judy commented with a chuckle, “Lazy as always!”

“Yeah, yeah, carrots! Love you too, sweetheart!” he replied while walking off, “Catch ya later!”

 

“Just look at them staring” I pointed out in amusement as he was out of earshot a few seconds later. Everybody was still watching him and his body, the woman around especially.

“Yeah…he is quite an eye-catch, isn´t he?” Judy chuckled.

“Oh, I think I would be showing off so badly right now if I had his body…” I grinned, “I´m quite impressed by him not doing it…”

“But I don´t think you can complain about yourself either” Judy told me with a little wink, “I think we´ve all seen by far worse looking guys like you!”

“Yeah, we were saying that too this morning, didn´t we?” Ivonne supported her, and made it even harder for me not to blush therefore.

“Haha…just look at him” Sarah giggled, “Still so cute and innocent, poor little Rico…”

“Aww…” Judy giggled happily, “Just look at his mischievous little grin” she commented, “…he´s not that innocent over all, is he?”

“You know… a gentleman never tells…” I chuckled, before I slowly went on my way to join Nick on the beach. I really liked the idea of laying in the sand and just doing nothing for a little while, “…see you later ladies, gonna take a nap as well!”

 

POV Ivonne

 

It was so awesome being here. Rico had so much more self-confidence as well all over sudden, Nick and Judy were treating us just like good friends, and what we saw was sexy as hell already. Sarah and I had seen them in a swimming pool at that ZPD party already, but we were much to shy to even get close to them back then. Now, we all were completely nude and came as close as throwing each other into the water just for fun. Nothing of that mattered to anybody, it was just fine like that. Judy really was a smoking hot girl as well, there was no denying it, but she really was down to earth about it as well. She was looking at other guys too, rated them and also really enjoyed the dirty girl-talk with us. It was too good to be true.

“See those bunny guys over there?” Sarah suddenly pointed out excitedly.

“You mean the ones on the volleyball court?” Judy giggled.

“Some pretty hot ones among them as well, aren’t they?”

“Yeah…” Judy agreed with a dirty smile, “Not bad…”

“Oh, I bet they would be begging about your attention so badly!” I smirked with a little wink.

“Oh yeah!” Sarah agreed excitedly, “I wonder how they would react seeing you here.”

“…let´s see if I can annoy my little fox a little with that a little later” she grinned excitedly, “although that could get a little difficult maybe…”

“Why?”

“There is no bunny in the world who could get dangerous for Nick in any way” she chuckled, and she surely had a point with that, “…not on any physical level. I know that, they know that and certainly he knows that” she explained, “I guess they would not even try it. And apart from that, this fox means the world to me…and he knows that as well.”

“Yeah, Nick really is a great guy…”

“Besides his great body” Sarah added with a little grin. We trailed of that topic a little when we suddenly saw something else quite interesting:

“You see that brown fox over there?” Judy pointed out. The guy she pointed at was massively buffed as well, even a little more than Nick, had a cheap looking necklace with a seashell around his neck and he was walking around like the king of this oasis. He was coming right from that corner with the volleyball court and it looked like he was on a routine walk or something, nevertheless coming into our direction slowly.

“Oh god…” Sarah groaned, “That´s the guy Nick has been talking about, he still works here…”

“God, he even looks like an idiot” I agreed, “Not quite sure if I want to get to know him…”

“I´m quite curious actually” Judy giggled. He was nearly in earshot already and coming right towards us now, “Let´s see what he´s up to.”

 

“Hi ladies” he told us with a stupid but nevertheless very self-confident smile, crossing his arms in a weird pose, “Is there something wrong, you looked at me, like…”

“Like?” Judy asked with a mischievous smile.

“…I…I dunno, like…”

“I was just wondering why you´re the only guy around here who is wearing pants…” I interrupted his stupid stuttering with an evil little smirk.

“That´s because…” he grinned stupidly, “…I don’t want to disturb anybody because of the effect all you beautiful ladies have on me…”  
“Oh come on, really?” I asked in annoyance, and Judy really had a hard time to hold back her laughter.

“What´s so funny my darling?” he asked, still not ashamed about his pitiful arrival.

“Has your dick fallen off because of all the steroids you take?” Sarah snickered with an evil little smile. She really was a little cocky about it now, but it was funny to watch nevertheless.

“What makes you think I would…” he began, but he suddenly got interrupted by a colleague of his, as it turned out soon afterwards.

She was a fire-red, slender but rather beautiful vixen with a blue flower behind her ear, and I liked her from the first second, not only because of the way she shut up that annoying bloke.

“…Freddy, stop annoying our guests, why don´t you just give that a rest for today, just an advice…” she told him with a little smirk, before she turned towards us for a second.

“Excuse my colleague please” she told us in a friendly way, “I´m Anita, nice to meet you guys!”

“Hi” Judy greeted her back happily, “Nice to meet you!”

“…I´m a masseuse here” Anita finished introducing herself quickly, “…just tell me if you´re interested, I´d be glad to help!”

“Oh that sounds great already” I smiled back thankfully. Judy and Sarah both seemed liked her as well from the first moment, and it was clear right away that she was rather on our side than on the one of her colleague. I noticed that she also had an amused little smile on her face already, and I believed I knew where this was coming from.

“I was just getting to know them a little” Freddy complained about getting interrupted like that.

“You were trying to impress them with your pumped-up muscles, like you always do” she cut him off again, “And there is a reason why you nearly never succeed with that, especially today!” she grinned towards us.

Freddy just looked a little confused.

“He was talking about you” Judy let her know with a little smile.

“Yeah, I´ve just seen him laying there on the sand…” she grinned with big eyes, “Still quite a catch, isn´t he?” she asked Judy with a little wink.

“Who?” Freddy wanted to know, now a little suspicious already, “What are you talking about?”

“Didn´t you…I don’t know…wonder why all the girls are over there at the beach?” his colleague asked him with a little chuckle, “And not here looking at you little show-off…”

She was right, there were quite a few canine ladies watching the sleeping Nick and Rico from not too much of a distance.

“Can´t blame them” Judy chuckled lightheartedly.

Freddy surely was trying to find out more about it now, and seeing his reaction change was utterly satisfying and hilarious.

“…oh that little fucker” he sighed, “What is he doing here, I thought I made my point clear last time…” he added, now even a little aggressively.

“Be careful on messing with that `little fucker´” Judy told him with an amused smirk.

“Yeah, Freddy!” his colleague reminded him, “…just let it be, okay? He is just a guest here like everybody else. And he is as interested in me as I am interested in you, so that’s about…not at all” she stated dryly.

“Its all because of him, it wouldn´t be like that if he didn’t…” he became a little louder right away, and he really seemed to be really angered about hearing it now, “…I…I…I´m going to show him his place once and for all!” he announced, before he straightly went on his way towards him. Anita tried stopping him right away. Although none of us had a clue what he was even talking about, it looked like it could get interesting already. I wanted to ask her so many questions already.

“No” Judy waved off and held her back smoothly, “I want to see that!” she chuckled, “This is looking interesting already!”

“But…but I don’t want Nick to get hurt because of…”

“Don´t worry” Judy waved it off again, “It´s not easy to beat him down, he´s gotten a lot faster and stronger in the last few month…”

“Yeah, I was about to mention it already” Anita chuckled, “He has been working out since I saw him last time…hasn´t he?”

“Suits him well, doesn´t it?” Judy smiled back warmly.

“Oh, I´m so glad you came to visit us once in a while! Haven´t seen him in so long, and I wanted to get to know you personally since I´ve first heard about you already!” Anita began telling us, still carefully watching Freddy, like we all did, “A good friend of mine was affected by that cruel Nighthowler´s thing…I was so glad you guys put an end to that, and I was so proud of him for finally making something out of his life…”

“We´re glad to be here too, we really needed some time to relax since everything that has been happening in the last few weeks…” Judy explained with a little smile.

“Yeah, I´ve heard about that in the News, this must have been…”

 

POV Nick

 

I was woken up quite harshly because the sunlight had disappeared suddenly. When I took a quick look around, I noticed that a lot of canine ladies and also some other mammals had gathered around me. Rico has been sleeping right besides me in the sand but was now becoming awake as well. Then I suddenly noticed the source of shadow that has woken me up.

“Look who we have here” I was greeted, and I just looked at the pumped-up douchebag I was talking about earlier. He really was here today, and I was pretty sure why he was coming to say hello right now.

I ignored him first of all and didn´t move an inch, I wanted to find out what he was up to first.

“…you really have balls to show up here again” he continued, crossing his arms quite visibly, “I have to say, I´m impressed.”

“Would you mind stepping out of the sun, buddy?” I asked him plainly, still not moving at all from where I was laying.

Some of the other guests around us started giggling, Ivonne, Sarah and Judy included, who came a little closer as well I just noticed.

“You better pay me some respect, Wilde! You messed everything up for me!”

“What did I mess up?”

“My reputation!”

“Nope. You did that all by yourself.”

“You were just jealous on my workout and my affect on the ladies!” he became louder.

“Oh boy, that dumb shit again” I mumbled.

“What was that?” he screamed, now stepping even closer to my head with his feet.

“I mean…how do I say this…you were a dick to everybody. And you still are. Probably that´s the reason why you have no success with that. And about your effect on the ladies: I´m not quite sure if its because of you why everybody has gathered around us now, I was asleep for half an hour, but if it´s because of you, why aren’t you happy with that and enjoy it?”

“Shut up. They were here when I came already. Just because you have been on the news a couple of times does not mean…”

“You´re still causing shadow” I interrupted him dryly, “Could you step aside, please?”

“That´s enough” he yelled, really aggressive now, “You little fucking poser! One more word and I…”

“Are trying to threaten a police officer and paying guest with violence now?” I chuckled in amusement, obviously not to his liking.

“I´m serious. You don’t belong here, they shouldn’t even have let you in! One more word of your stupid mouth and I´m going to pull my shorts down and piss on your fucking face, did you get me?!” he growled.

Now everybody around us really watched with great interest. Not that those words provoked me in any way, but now everybody anticipated something big to happen. I even was anticipating it for myself a little if I was totally honest, because I´ve had this coming for a long time already.

“Look, Freddy” I told him, still not even lifting my head off the ground, “I understand that you´re a little mad, but it´s not my fault she doesn´t want to have anything to do with you. You think you´re a king, but actually you´re just a joke who is treating everybody like shit. You´re not impressing anybody with your steroid-pumped muscles or that fake five-dollar seashell necklace. You have one last chance to get out of the sun, otherwise this is going to end pretty embarrassing for you.”

 

POV Rico

 

This escalated a little quicker than I had anticipated it. But I was hyped, I loved where this was going already. Nicks words hurt the weird fox guy with the light blue shorts a lot obviously, and he made himself look even more like an idiot. There was just one reason why all the girls where standing around us, obviously, and that reason was Nick. Everybody was laughing at the pumped-up brown fox with anticipating faces. Now I could nearly feel how Nick prepared his body for what was coming, and that was so exciting already. I really hoped I would see him fighting right now, it looked so epic in the videos already.

“I´ll show you something embarrassing!” Freddy yelled in anger now, before he attempted to grab Nick with his paws and lift him off the ground or something. But he was not fast enough. Nick lifted his back into the air like a lightning and landed on his feet half a second later. The other guy didn´t even touch him before he had turned around and faced him. Now I tried my best to sit up and get a few feet back so I had a better view on the scene.

“Look, Freddy” Nick told him once again, “We don’t have to do this. I´m really just here to relax, I didn´t come to annoy you.”

“Oh, the little bitch is scared all over sudden!”

“Are you intending to provoke me with that?” Nick chuckled back.

“Look how scared he is! Now he realizes what a little shit he is… don´t worry, it´ll be over soon anyways…”

“Hopefully” he sighed ironically.

“Stop crying already.”

“So, you want to settle this right here right now?” Nick wanted to make it clear, “Mano a mano?”

“I´m gonna teach you to show me the respect I deserve!”

“What do I get if I win?” Nick asked, acting like he knew that he had no chance anyways.

“Ha! Haha! Hahaha! If you beat me, I…”

Everybody was still staring in anticipation, and most of them were shaking their heads a little. As if that guy hadn´t seen any news in the last few weeks, as if he didn´t knew what Nick was capable of.

“…I´ll suck you off for free if you beat me. In front of all these people” he told him then, still totally confident. Nobody could hide an excited little grin after hearing that, not even Nick. But he caught himself quickly and looked serious again a second later.

“…and you promise to stop annoying your colleagues and the other guests who have no interest in you?” Nick added boldly.

“If that makes you happy” he grunted, “Keep on believing that. But if I win, I will throw your unconscious ass out of here and you never show up here again!”

Nick acted like he was thinking about it for one last time, but we obviously knew that he was just playing with him.

“Deal” he agreed then, “Sound´s fair to me.”

“Finally. I´ve been waiting for this!” he announced, as he lifted his fists into the air, stretching his muscles a little more.

Nick was still just casually standing there with an amused little smile.

“Me too” he answered him calmly and with a superior little grin he didn´t see, “Me too, Freddy.”

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 40/40.7 Not for free / Lessons of dominance (hard sex ! )

**  Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 40 – Not for free (POV Rico)

Nick wasn´t moving a single inch before Freddy attacked him. The brown fox with the ridiculous workout came closer and closer, tried to scare him off and make him move backwards, but it didn´t happen. Nick wasn´t impressed by his appearance at all. His unbothered stand confused his opponent for a moment or two, but then he didn´t care about that anymore and straightly went for a punch right into his face. But it didn´t hit Nick´s face, it hit the backside of his forearm, which he used to block it off faster than Freddy could even look. Not even the recoil of that punch made Nick move from his position. The big fox just stared with a dumbfounded expression. Freddy tried it again immediately, but Nick was faster once again. Those massive punches just didn´t do anything against Nick, he just blocked everything off like it was nothing. Freddy tried it again and again, also from different angles, and slowly but surely he was loosing his patience. Nick just smirked in amusement a little.

“…and that´s all you can do with all those muscles?” he asked the brown fox with the necklace, who was panting quite heavily in the meanwhile.

Freddy still was shaking his head in disbelief, but he didn´t reply anything. He just tried attacking again. Nick was just playing with him, and it was totally epic to watch, for me and for everybody who was around us.

“Stand still!” Freddy now yelled in annoyance, because Nick had started dancing around him with light feet and great agility. It looked so easy for him and Freddy wasn´t hitting anything but air in the meanwhile. It was comically funny.

“You know…at first I was a little worried about myself” Nick chuckled, “I though you were going to beat me up so bad that I couldn´t walk for the next five weeks or so, but…”

“Shut up! What is this?!”  
“You should get your eyes checked, buddy” Nick told him, “I´m over here!”

Just when Freddy had turned around again, Nick used his hind legs to catapult himself high up in the air. He landed on his shoulders, jumped again immediately and executed a very smooth backflip. Freddy stumbled a few feet backwards because of the recoil, Nick landed right in front of him again. He wasn´t just fighting him, he was humiliating him.

“Take your time Fred” Nick told him, “…I´ll wait here now.”

Since everybody was already smiling and laughing down on him, those words got him even angrier than before, but Nick still was relaxed to the core. Freddy was running towards him now and tried punching him in the face with all the force he could bring up, but Nick was smarter once again. He ducked from his swing, turned around his own axis with that and swiped the other fox right off his feet. Freddy was crashing snout-first into the sand and kept on laying there for a few moments. Nick still stood there like nothing happened. It was just legendary.

There was a short moment of silence after that, and the first one who said something actually was a vixen I didn´t know before, who now was coming closer towards Nick slowly.

“Hell yeah, Nick” she smiled at him, “Finally somebody shuts him up!”

“Anita!” he greeted her back happily, before he quickly hugged her, naked as he was, “So nice to see you! How are you?”

“Even better since I heard you came to visit us! Just look what you made out of yourself, little troublemaker!” she giggled, “I´m so proud of you!”

“Thanks! Always nice to come back, I was away for far too long as I just noticed…”

Their friendly chit-chat suddenly got interrupted by Freddy again, who was spitting sand out of his mouth right now, before he lifted himself up onto his feet once again.

“…oh, I´m sorry darling” Nick told the red vixen, as he turned his attention towards the brown fox once again, “…talk to you again in just a moment…”

 “This is not over you little fucker!” Freddy yelled at him, sounding really infuriated “You just got lucky there! I´m going to rip you apart and fuck you to death for that!”

“Oho…” Nick sighed while shaking his head, Freddy was stretching his muscles once again, “…now you´re really bringing it on, aren’t you?” he asked teasingly.

“You´re stupid martial arts bullshit isn´t going to save you this time! I´ll show you what real strength is!”

Nick just sighed once again so everybody could notice it and then he winked Anita shortly, before he turned around towards Freddy once again.

“I´ll give you one last chance” Nick then warned him lowly, “This is going to hurt, and I´m not only talking about your ego.”

“I show you what hurts!” he yelled back in all helplessness, before he began punching Nick multiple times in a row. It was worthless once again. Nick blocked it with such ease it was just funny to watch.   
“You know” Nick told him mid-way through their fight, “My beautiful girlfriend, a very delicate little bunny you must add…it hurts a lot more when she is fighting me in training. She´s probably not even half your weight, but compared to her, your fighting style and your punches are just a joke. I can´t defeat her in battle, she´s just too quick for me, usually…but I would not have a problem with sending you to hospital right now…just to make it cl-”  
“Shut up! What the hell are you talking about?” he panted, still trying to land a blow on him.

“I´m talking…” Nick told him, before brought a lot more power and violence into this fight suddenly. He turned around his own axis once again and used all that momentum to hit Freddy into his chest and make him stumble a few feet backwards. Then I witnessed Nick flexing his muscles for the first time and he was coming closer towards his opponent very quickly. He landed punch after punch after kick on the trembling and helpless Freddy, then he suddenly grabbed his sides and lifted him up into the air with all the strength he got. He lifted the heavy fox into the air like I could have maybe done it with something equal to the weight of Judy at best and sent him flying like eight feet through the air. Freddy screamed loudly in fear as he waved his arms and legs in the air helplessly. While he was on his way back down again, Nick just raised his right fist into the air without even looking and Freddy landed directly on it with his face. That did not just look painful, it probably was. Nick´s arm just barely moved because of that impact and then Freddy hit the ground once again very uncomfortably.

“…I was talking about something like this, Freddy” Nick told him with a little smirk, “You didn´t really believe that, did you?”

Freddy was trying to lift his head off the ground with all the strength he had left, but he couldn´t do it right now, he was just too weak. He had Nick´s black feet laying right before his eyes right now, and when he tried lifting his head a little, he was staring directly on his massive sheath that was hovering right above him.

Nick didn´t even have to move from where he was standing and humiliated him to the core. Everybody who was watching now grinned stupidly about it. Freddy just kept on laying in the sand in defeat, and there was nothing he could do about it. The short silence that appeared was just thrilling and felt electric, nobody could tell what Nick really was up to now.

“Is there anything you want to add so you look even more stupid?” he asked him, calmly as ever “No…?”

He waited for a reaction of him for another moment, but then he just turned around and left him laying there in the sand. I was still sitting there totally awestruck. A second later the watchers began clapping and cheering for him excitedly.

 

POV Judy

I knew that Nick would kick his ass all along, but I let it happen of course. We had the fun of our lives watching it. Nick made it look so easy once again, and they all were staring at him like he just had invented the fire or something. Anita really had looked like she wanted something like that to happen since a long time already, and Nick just did her the favor. He ignored everything around him though, after he was done with that, and went back to the place where he was sleeping besides Rico earlier. The crowd that had gathered around him started clapping in awe slowly and they couldn´t stop grinning stupidly. But I wasn´t happy with that yet.

“Hey Nicky” I told him with a big smile as I went towards him, “I remember some more things being at stake for this fight…”

He seemed to have forgotten it already, but then he remembered it, suddenly.

“Oh yeah…right” he sighed, before he stood up from the ground once again, “…no wonder that comes from you, is it?” he grinned at me, as everybody kept watching him strolling over towards Freddy once again.

“I nearly forgot” he told the humbled Freddy with a very evil grin, “You wanted to suck me off in front of everybody for free, if I win against you…”

Now the reaction of the crowd really was funny to watch. As much as nobody was expecting it, everybody seemed to be anticipating it now.

“Fuck you, Nick” he whined weakly, as he arrived him finally. Everybody kept on watching in disbelieve, as Nick came to a halt with his feet right before his eyes once again.

“…and now I understand why you let me win, finally!” he added from above, “…makes a lot of sense suddenly.”

“Go away! I didn´t let you…”

“Oh, you didn´t?” Nick grinned in superior, “So…you were sure you would beat me? Should I call that gullible or just a lot of self-confidence?”

“Fuck you! I hate you! This is not fair!”  
“Don’t be so sore about it” he chuckled in amusement while shaking his head, “I´m still standing here, if you want to make it up for losing your bet…”

“How…how did you do that?” Freddy asked weakly, probably to change topic once again.  
“Lots of hard work-out and training. And no, I didn´t do that to teach you clown a lesson, I´m beating up criminals most of the time. I´m a police detective, in case you haven’t heard of it yet…”

“Whatever.”

“…But that´s not the point right now anyways” Nick continued on teasing him, “…I believe I´ve heard you saying you wanted to suck me off for free in front of everybody…” he reminded him once again, just to annoy the hell out of him.

I suddenly noticed Freddy moving a little when he said that. He used his arms to grab Nicks ankles before he could look and swiped him off his feet with that. It nearly worked out for him, but Nick caught himself with his palms just before hitting the ground with his head and smoothly rolled off to the side in the warm sand. Everybody stared in shock at the scene, as Freddy was really getting up on his feet once again.

 

POV Nick

 

“Wow, not bad!” I grinned at him, really being a little impressed by his will to defeat me once again. I acted like that really messed me up right now and just remained sitting in the sand before him.

“Detective or not, now you have a serious problem” he growled at me from above angrily, “Let´s see who sucks off who in front of everybody!”

Without another warning he took another swing at me, but I was quicker once again. I grabbed his arms, pulled him towards me and used my right arm to lift the brown fox over my shoulders and toss him behind me using his own momentum. He was quite heavy with all those pumped up muscles, but I had heavier opponents before and I sent him flying quite high once again. He hit the ground behind me very painfully and kept on laying there way longer, that it took me to stand up, turn around and face him once more.

“Ah, fuck” he groaned, and it really looked like it hurt this time. He was laying on his back and winding in pain, but it still didn´t look like he was seriously injured. It seemed to be enough for him though, I was impressed he even got up onto his feet after that first attack already.

“Not bad” I chuckled, before I went towards him very slowly and climbed over him to set a last example, “…but I really recommend to let it the fuck be already!”

My crotch was hovering right above his face right now, awfully close to touching his snout, as I smirked down on him in superior and stared into his hate filled eyes.

“To make it clear: No, I wasn´t about to make you suck me off right here, I knew that you had no idea what you were talking about. But I believe I just made clear that I could, if I really wanted to. And let me tell you, that wouldn’t be less humiliating.”

I left a short pause.

“…This is the last time I´m saying this: Leave me alone with my friends and everybody else. Stop annoying everybody. Just keep laying here, take an hour off our two and let it be. Otherwise I might really give you a taste of that, are we clear?” I asked him, and the audience around us still were holding their breaths as it seemed, “…That´s all.”

And with that I got off of him and went back towards the others once again. I had to admit: I felt pretty epic right now, I couldn´t deny it.

“Aww” Judy said teasingly, as the other were still smiling like there was no tomorrow, “I would really have enjoyed seeing that! Why do you always have to be such a kill-joy?”

 

POV Rico

 

“Yeah, carrots” he chuckled, “I can imagine you would have liked that, dirty little bunny!”

“Can´t help it, I´m sorry” she giggled, when Ivonne and Sarah joined us as well with big smiles on their faces.

“Goddamn Nick, you´re such a beast!” Ivonne chuckled in awe.

He gave her a short little smile for what she said, but then he waved it off immediately, not wanting to brag about it even more.

I loved it so much being here with them right now. The mood was exciting and just awesome. I couldn´t stop staring either, Nick was just my new hero now.

I would have done almost anything for him if he asked me. I couldn´t deny that I would have wanted to see that as well, and I couldn´t deny that it probably would have turned me on more than anything else I ever watched. That game of dominance was just so satisfying to watch, and the way he ruled it was just impressive in every way. It just looked so easy for him and he had just the perfect body for it as well.

“I doubt that he would try to mess with you again” Anita chuckled a moment later, “He´s not used to losing like that…”

“I wouldn´t try that either” I confessed with an ironic chuckle, which made everybody giggle a little more, “But I´m so glad I got to see that live right now!”

“God, that was so sexy” Sarah agreed, “I´m a little sad it ended right here” she also told him with a dirty little smile.

“Got to agree with that” Judy chuckled, but he just shook his head in disbelief once again.

“Just wanted to shut him up” he clarified, “I think I achieved that.”

“That was the most epic thing I ever witnessed” I let him know, “Thank you so much for that!”

He just shrugged his shoulders with a little smile, obviously wanting to change the topic already.

“…bet your morning was not that bad either” he chuckled with a little wink.

At first, I was hoping he would not mention it in front of them, because I figured that they maybe would get mad because I told him or something, but once again I got a little surprised on that matter. Sarah and Ivonne just giggled proudly about it and weren´t ashamed about it at all. On second thought, there was nothing really bad about it anyways, and this also made me feel pretty epic for myself all over sudden. Nick gave me that mischievous but chummy little smile once again, and now I realized that that obviously was what he has been going for with saying it.

“Yeah, Rico, wasn´t that bad your morning, was it?” Ivonne asked teasingly.

“Did you hear me complaining yet?” I grinned back, “And you two don´t seem to be mad about it either, if I´m allowed to say that…”

There was a short pause after I said that, they didn´t seem like they were expecting me to say something like that. But then some big grins crept onto their faces.

“Not that innocent anymore, is he?” Judy asked them with a dirty little giggle. They both nodded in amusement.

“…but” I interrupted them again, “…that right now was still one of the coolest things I ever saw with my own eyes!”

“Yeah, I was just about to say it: Nick, you little show off” Judy giggled at him with a little nudge.

“Oh yeah? …But it´s ok when you beat me up in the gym all the time, isn´t it?” he snickered back at her, before he lifted her up and kissed her smoothly.

“I do that just to tame you a little” she told him dogmatically, “It´s the only way to keep you healthy!”

“Oh really, is it?”

“Rico you heard that?” Ivonne asked me with a big grin, “I think we just heard of a way to keep you healthy as well…”

“No, thank you” I grinned back, “I´m fine, thanks. There is no need to beat me up…”

“Ow” Sarah joined in, “But it surely would be fun to watch!”

“…You know what else would be fun right now?” Judy asked with a mischievous smile, before she pointed at the volleyball-court, “…Come on guys, this is going to be great!”

 

POV Judy (30 minutes later)

 

We had a blast with playing volleyball. We had gotten into it pretty quickly, although I never really have played it before, and half the resort was watching our match, for different reasons obviously. It was funny to notice how most of the canine ladies had gathered up around Nick´s side once again and how much attention I got as well, especially from the other bunny guys we had watched playing volleyball earlier.

Nick had teamed up with Rico and Ivonne, I was joined by Sarah and a male bunny we met here on the court. He was pretty good at volleyball, and he also was good at explaining it to us as it seemed, because our team sent the other three foxes running and jumping around for days. He was looking good for a bunny too, I liked the vertical black stripes on his cheeks, ears and on his back, the quite-sporty shape, his sapphire blue eyes and his attitude. He was quite a gentleman, and best things of all, he treated me just like every other bunny-lady, not like the hero police officer I was known for. He introduced himself just as “Jack” to us, and we all liked him right from the first moment. Even Nick was cool with him, although I didn´t expect it to be much different. Jack respected him just as much as everybody else did of course, but he wasn´t afraid of him in any way. Nick respected him and treated him like everybody else as well, and that made it even more enjoyable. Nick also had the fun of his life being here, and there was nothing at all that spoiled it.

It was a pretty even game so far. This was the third round we played already, each team had won one of those rounds, and now we wanted to make this last game decide who the overall winners were.

Although he had quite a rough start, Rico was getting used to it as well in the end, and now he really was on fire. He saved a lot of points for his team, and he was a lot better at it than Nick or Ivonne as it turned out. But the teams where quite equally good until the very end and we really had to keep on fighting. The score was tied over and over again, even until the end of this last game, but then we got interrupted suddenly.

Nick had just slammed the ball back into our field and Jack managed to save it in a quite spectacular way, Sarah prepared it for me quite accurately this time and I was jumping into the air with all I got to return Nicks attack on us from above the net. Rico managed to save it nevertheless and passed the ball over to Nick who was to his right and wanted to prepare it for Ivonne this time. But then suddenly we all noticed Freddy rushing the field quite outrageously. He ran towards Nick with all he got and slammed into his side with his whole body-weight. Nick, who was concentrated on the game obviously, stumbled right into Rico and swiped him off his feet as well because of that unexpected push. They both remained unharmed from that in the end, but nevertheless, they both were laying in the sand besides each other and couldn´t continue with the game. We all held our breaths for a second because of what we witnessed.

Nick kept his calm once again, and first of all he put Rico back up on his feet again in quite a comical way. He grabbed his sides with his arms and lifted him off the ground quicker than he could look.

“Sorry, buddy” he panted, before Rico reached him a paw and returned the favour by helping him back up on his feet as well.

“Everything is fine” Rico told us while shaking some sand out of his fur as well, “Wasn´t your fault…” he added, before he focussed his view onto Freddy as well now.

At first, everybody was just staring at the brown fox with the necklace, then they began booing him from all sides. He didn´t care about it though, he just was concentrated on Nick once again.

“You like that, Wilde? Laying on top of another dude?” Freddy tried teasing him, “…Yeah…thought so…”

“And you like attacking somebody from behind like a little bitch?” Nick asked back dryly, “…because you´ve realized that your stupid muscles won´t help you against me at all? Because you can´t beat me in a fair fight?”

“Pah!” he retorted, apparently still believing that, “You just got lucky there…”

“You have just been laying in the sand for half an hour” Nick reminded him, “I think you would have come back earlier for this if you were able to…but you just couldn´t, because I´ve completely wrecked you earlier.”

There was another little pause after he said that, but then Freddy shook his head again with a -meant to be- superior looking grin. Everybody around us kept on watching in excitement, naturally, but Nick seemed to have enough of that by now.

“You know what?” he sighed, “I´m tired of this shit in the meanwhile…you won´t get it anyways, will you?”

Freddy thought for another moment what he could reply to that, but Nick was quicker again.

“…Judy, honey, could you do me the favour and do to him what you wanted to do to me in the ring this morning?”

“…really?” I asked him with a little chuckle, because I wasn´t expecting something like that right now.

“Yeah…maybe he has more luck fighting against you than against me…you know, since he wants this to be a ´fair´ fight…”

The crowd around us chuckled a little.  
“On one condition…” I grinned after a short moment of thinking about it, as I went towards their side quickly, “That´s not for free, Nicky…”

 

POV Rico

It hurt quite a bit when Nick´s surprisingly heavy body crashed into me like that, but I was fine in the end. Now Judy was coming up to him and whispered something into his ear very lowly. Freddy was still standing there and being booed at, but he didn´t care about it, he just stared hatefully, ready to fight again.

Nick simply shook his head at what Judy told him, but a second later he just grinned equally dirty as she did. I couldn´t hear what she told him, sadly.

“Alright, fuck it” he chuckled, “I´ll do it. But I wanna see something for that as well right now!”

She just gave him that mischievous smile once more, and then she started moving towards Freddy without further ado.

“Alright then” Judy announced a little louder, and everybody around us was shutting up in anticipation, “In that case…I´ll do that with pleasure.”

“Wait…what? You?” Freddy asked laughing, “What is that about? I don´t want you to get hurt, little bunny!”

That was obviously not a smart thing to say. I saw Nicks expression change to something quite painful as those words left Freddy´s mouth, and he obviously did that because he knew what was coming.

Before he could even look, the brown fox got a foot-kick landed into his face that sent him flying for quite a few feet. Judy used the recoil of her attack for a very elegant back backflip and smoothly landed on her feet again afterwards. Freddy hit the ground, hard. Nick had not been lying about her either: She was way quicker than everybody expected. It really seemed that you had to be tough as a police officer, especially as a bunny or a fox, but that was just breath-taking to watch. She was moving around like a grey dash of energy.

Freddy shook himself in pain and disbelief, as everybody around them kept on staring at her dumbfoundedly. Judy just enjoyed that little moment with a little smile and began walking up to him once again slowly.

“You see, Freddy?” she asked, “It´s probably not the best idea to open your mouth when you have nothing to back it up afterwards…and it´s not manly or cool at all to attack someone when he´s otherwise engaged…” she told him. “Furthermore, who do you think made him that strong?” she asked, “Do you think he became like that by laying on the beach all day long? …and do you really believe he doesn´t know about his looks?” she chuckled.

While she was speaking, mine and everybody else´s view wandered towards Nick shortly.

“…he probably was right earlier today, he really has earned himself some time to relax by now, after all that stuff we had to stand through in the last few weeks, and now that he is getting the chance to do so, you really need to mark the big shot and ruin everything?” she asked.

Freddy was trying to get up onto his feet in the meanwhile and followed every of her steps very closely.

“…I´ll give you this advice one last time now, just like Nick told you earlier: Stop making yourself look even more like an idiot. I doubt that even one of the girls here would prefer you over him, if that´s what all that is about, and that´s not only because you´re acting like the biggest asshole. Just look at him” she pointed out with a little wink towards us, “does he look like he has to be afraid of you in any perspective?”

Just as I expected, she got just a very angry look from Freddy for that and Nick just shook his head with an ironic little chuckle.

“So, Freddy…before you apologize yourself to everybody, to Nick, Rico and to me, for underestimating me because of my size, would you mind getting your ass off the volleyball-court so we can finish our game?” she asked him in quite a funny manner, and the laughing from everybody around really annoyed the hell out of him, obviously.

“No! This isn´t over yet! I will get my revenge on him right now!” he announced, “And you can´t stop me either!”

She was just done with surrounding him once again and came to a halt right in front of him, just in time to stop him on his way towards Nick with her arms crossed.

“You can´t win this battle” she told him dryly, ”…and even if you should beat me down, you´ll have an even bigger problem with Nick afterwards.”

“I won´t have a fucking prob…” he wanted to say, but instead Judy presented another quite skilled move to us. She did another backflip once again and hit his head from below with her feet. He tried defending himself with his arms helplessly, but once again, he achieved exactly nothing with his actions. Judy moved around him like a tornado, hit him from all sides with a lot of force and momentum and made him disorientated and dizzy with that in just a couple of seconds. When he was close to collapsing once again, she ran towards Nick quickly, who knew what she was up to and had his right forearm prepared so he could help her with her finishing-move. She jumped onto his arm, used it to repel herself with great speed and power and catapulted herself with her feet first against Freddy´s face once again, who not only got swiped off his feet but off the whole volleyball-court because of that impact. It seemed to be enough for him this time, because he didn´t stand up from that afterwards, he wasn´t even conscious anymore. She just landed on the soft sand with her feet and kept on standing there for another moment, “…but you won´t beat me down, I guess” she finished him off with a calm little smile.

“Thanks very much” Nick told her with a proud little smile, while this respectful and awestruck silence reappeared once again. Nobody said anything for a little while, and then it was just me who was to be heard: “Wow” I whispered carefully, but just loud enough so everybody could hear me. Judy´s smile widened a little because of that, and then suddenly they all were cheering and clapping for her. Then she made herself on the way towards the side of her team once again.

“Goddamn, I´m in love” I chuckled lowly but with a big grin.

“Can´t blame you” Nick smiled, as he went back towards his position on the field as well, “I think that every time she does that to me” he explained, “She is the best thing that ever happened to me…”

“Hey Nick” Judy told him while getting onto her own position on her side of the court, “You know what´s coming later, don´t you?”

“Yeah, yeah” he chuckled, ironically shaking his head a little.

In the same moment Ivonne handed him the ball for his serve, “…better make sure you don´t get your butt kicked in volleyball, sweetheart!”

“Doubt it” she chuckled back,” Just as Nick hit the ball with his paw and send it off to the other side of the net.

The other bunny saved the ball, played it over to Sarah who prepared it very high above the net, and Judy was in mid air once again to slam it right into the sand on our side of the field where nobody could reach it anymore. The score was tied once again because of the point they just scored, and we received another mischievous smile from Judy therefore.

“Bring it on” Nick grinned excitedly, as the crowd was clapping for her again, “You just got lucky there, bunny!”

 

…

 

POV Nick (2 hours later)

“Here it is” Anita told us excitedly, as she closed the door behind us carefully and locked it afterwards. I put the still asleep Freddy on the floor and left him there for now. He had been laying besides the volleyball court for quite a while now, but we needed him for what was coming very soon.

We all took a quick look around in her quite-big massage-room, but I noticed quickly that hadn´t really changed since the last time I was here. It still was quite cosy in here, and she hadn´t lost her good spirit either over the years. I still liked it here.

It nearly was 8PM in the meanwhile, the whole resort, including the pools, was bathed in beautiful, colourful lights, just as I remembered it, and the mood among us got even more familiar and relaxed throughout the afternoon. We really had a lot of fun here today, even after our Volleyball game, when Anita really found an old guitar Rico could play with and half the resort was singing with us for quite a while. That was just the coolest thing ever. He really was awesome at it, and pretty soon the ladies were equally focussed on him as they were on me before. I really was happy about it, and it seemed like he felt quite comfortable here as well in the meanwhile, especially with his roommates around. It almost felt like we were a little family. A really sexy family, because we also got a lot closer to each other slowly but surely. Judy had quite a lot of fun with all this as well. She really enjoyed talking to the other girls about spicy topics, wasn´t ashamed of being nude anymore at all, and she also enjoyed the attention quite a bit, as I noticed every time the other bunnies stared at her with gleaming eyes. I wasn’t mad about it, what reason could I have to spoil it for her? It also was quite funny to meet our counterparts here in the resort, as we found out after the game of Volleyball, where a bunny called Jack helped out in Judy´s team. He was in a relationship with a white vixen as we found out later, and that worked out just as well as it did with Judy and I as it seemed. It seemed like this day couldn´t get any more exciting than it was already, but that was far off the truth as it turned out later.

The mood was flirty, we all had great bodies to look at, and the topics we were talking about with Ivonne, Sarah and Rico were getting simpler and really dirty. Not that it was a bad thing, but it inevitably took us to the point where we couldn’t stand it for very much longer. Now we slowly but surely got in the mood for some more action, and Anita´s room was just ideal for that, as we all agreed on.

We would start it off by some massages Anita had promised us first of all, but the real reason we were here was that I had promised Judy something very special, as her payment for shutting up Freddy like that. They all knew about it by now, Judy found it way too funny teasing me with that, and just like expected they all wanted to watch it, like it was the last thing they wanted to do in their lives. We all had agreed on that one promise though, that we wouldn´t ever talk about what happened here tonight again, so that whatever happened in the Mystic springs would stay in the mystic springs.

As soon as the door was locked behind us, Ivonne and Sarah dragged Rico over to the couch in the corner and nailed him down as their personal toy right there. Anita just chuckled a little at our little fight, when she asked Judy and I who wanted to be the first one to get her special massage-treatment, but then we both ended up on our stomachs on her quite comfortable massage-table.

“Ladies first, that´s the rule, Nicky” Anita chuckled, as she began running her smooth paw-pads across Judy´s back and I watched them in amusement. I was looking Judy right in the eyes and watched her expression change because of Anita´s skilful work on her muscles.

“Yeah, Nick…” Judy smiled with a relaxed sigh of pleasure, “…and you´re not done for today anyways” she reminded me, “A deal is a deal, and I haven´t even told you the best things yet…”

 

* * *

  

 

**Warning!**

**Warning!!**

**Warning!!!**

 

**HUGE FUCKING WARNING!!!**

 

For reals: This chapter contains **extreme language, a lot of detailed smut, rape, domination, juices, yaoi and just straight away fucked-up fantasies.** Don´t complain afterwards, this is without a doubt the most extremely messed-up lemon chapter I´ve written so far. 8.5k words of pure orgy.

 

**You have been warned.**

 

In other words: Have fun you pervs.

 

** Chapter 40.7 – Lessons of dominance **

****

POV Judy

****

I´ve been waiting for this moment since I saw Nick fighting him for the first time. Nick was maybe not that wrong when he called me a dirty little bunny, but I just couldn´t help myself. It felt so good to let go off the police-officer and detective Judy completely for a day and just do what I wanted and desired. I watched with great pleasure at what Ivonne and Sarah did to Rico over there on the couch while Nick was enjoying the same, great massage-treatment I had gotten, and that just turned me on even more. But somehow, I wanted to keep watching them at first. And I wanted to see Nick in action, just like he had agreed on as his part of the deal. I was more excited to watch a good show than being part of it right now.

I couldn´t stop grinning at him this whole time, and he knew exactly how much I anticipated it. But I wanted to spice up the rules even a little more by now, and I had a great idea for that already. There was just the question left, if she wanted to do that.

“Anita” I asked her casually, “I have a nice little idea in my head right now…” I told her with a dirty grin, nodding towards Nick without him noticing, because he was busy watching the other foxes getting it on.

“Yeah?” she smiled. Nick also gave his attention back onto us once again. I didn´t even need to ask them, just grinning dirtily a little told them everything they needed to know.

“No way, carrots” he chuckled, as my eyes wandered onto our masseuse once again, “You´re not suggesting…”  
“It would be the perfect punishment for him, wouldn´t it?” I asked them without any shame.

Anita just grinned in disbelief, not believing what she heard out of my mouth.

“Wait a second” Anita chuckled in excitement, “You would really let me do that with him?”

“Now she´s totally out of her mind” Nick grinned at me, shaking his head a little.

“I would love it so much to watch that” I told them shamelessly.

“Unbelievable” Nick chuckled, as he stretched himself a little.

“I…it… it would be a lie if I told you that I wouldn´t want it” Anita told us excitedly, “I mean…it has been quite a while for me, since…since he…”  
“…but I have another question that bothers me” Nick interrupted her stuttering after smirking at her with a little wink, “…how do we keep Freddy in place? Because I doubt he likes what you want me to do to him…”

“Don´t worry about that” I grinned, “I got an even better idea for that” I told them with a mischievous smile while pointing at Rico this time, who was doing his best with his tongue on Ivonne while being balls-deep inside Sarah and filling her up with his seed just in this very moment. They surely made a lot of noise over there, but it was very good to watch without any doubt.

“I think he would have a lot of fun to assist you” I explained a little louder, “Wouldn´t you, Rico?” I then yelled over towards them.

Anita and Nick just grinned stupidly about it.

“Would I what?” Rico panted from the other side of the room.

“…help Nick later!” I repeated.

“With pleasure!” he chuckled, not knowing what I was talking about and totally exhausted right now.

“See!” I grinned at Nick ironically, “You can count on him!”

He still shook his head about it, much to my amusement.

“I think Freddy earned himself a little punishment, didn´t he?” I asked Anita then.

She just nodded about it without a hint of hesitation, “Oh yeah, no doubt about that. We really need something to shrink his massive ego a little.”

“Good thing we have the tools for that right here, don´t we?” I asked her while pointing at Nick and then at Rico afterwards.

“Hell yeah” she agreed, “This is going to be so awesome!”

 

Five minutes later (still Judy´s POV):

Just as Rico had climbed onto Anita’s massage-table, because she had offered it to them as well after she was done with us, Freddy became awake suddenly. We all watched in amusement as he tried to find out where he was and what had happened earlier.

“Wakey wakey, little Freddy” Anita greeted him teasingly and with an evil grin.

“Where… where am I?” he asked.

A second later he got his eyesight back to work completely and recognized the room I was in.

“What time is it? What am I doing here?”

“It´s time for your punishment, and you´ve had this coming for a long time!” she explained, just as Nick began moving towards him and stopped him from getting up on his feet straight away.

“What do YOU want now?” Freddy asked him aggressively, “Fuck off, Wilde!”

“I´m supposed to shut you up once and for all” Nick told him calmly but with a superior smirk, “…and I´ve already warned you about this today! You even wanted to bet on that, remember? And just like she just said, it´s about time you get punished for all that bullshit finally.”

“Haha!” Freddy laughed out, “Just forget it! I´m not even going to touch that thing! You don’t really believe that, do y-“

Just when he was about to say that, Nick had grabbed him by his shoulders, pulled one of them upwards with great force, made Freddy side-roll around his own axis in mid-air, and then he landed back on his belly very hardly. I just couldn´t help but grin widely.

Nick walked around him once more and grabbed his pants this time, which he used to lift him up into the air once again.

“Ahh…fuck…stop!” Freddy begged, but Nick wasn´t sparing him that either.

“Do you want to get out of those pants yourself or-“

“Fuck you” Freddy whined, “Get away from me, get away from my ass you fag-“

Nick just dropped him back down onto the floor for that and slowly stepped around him once again, naked as he was. Then he lifted his head up quite brutally and made him look directly in his eyes.

 

POV Nick

„I´m sorry to say it, Freddy, but you lost that bet and I´m going to make you my little sucking slut now” I started it off, “…you should have thought about this before you attacked me from behind like a little bitch…”

“Fuck you, get away from me!” he snouted back hatefully, “I hate you!”

He was still laying on his chest on the ground in total helplessness and staring down at my feet, which I had parked right before him. When he was looking upwards, all he saw were my massive sheath and my huge, to the brim filled balls dangling right above him.

“Oh, you´re going to hate me even more when I´m done with you, I can promise you that!” I grinned down on him.

It turned out to be a lot of fun dominating him like this in front of the others. I never thought I would do something like this in the first place, but he had earned it so much for what he did today anyway, so I didn´t even bother anymore. Rico was getting off the massage-table in the meanwhile. He hasn´t even gotten his massage yet, but he wasn´t too mad about that right now, obviously. I signalized him to get behind Freddy and take care of his blue shorts in the meanwhile, which I had promised to get off of him anyway. I loved watching that right now. Rico stepped behind him and began pulling down Freddy´s pants and boxers slowly but surely, revealing his ass to everybody who was watching. He obviously protested against it, but he wasn´t able to do anything about anyway. It was no big deal to hold him in place after we had beat him down like that earlier. He was too weak to even get up on his feet.

I got down onto my knees meanwhile and inevitably rested the furry housing of my penis onto his snout very gently, and he just couldn´t avoid that either. It was so satisfying to watch his hateful and scared expression, feeling that power over him. I wanted more of it already.

“I think that look suits you very much” I told him with an evil grin, as I began rubbing my balls against his snout a little more vigorously, “…but I think you were into it the first time I was standing on top of you today already, weren´t you?”

“Fuck you!” he mumbled weakly, and I felt his snout moving below my crotch while he was speaking. He tried to get away from it backwards, but he had nowhere to go. I adjusted the height of my balls a little and aimed them right onto his lips. He was trying to get onto his knees in order to stand up, but he didn´t come very far after that. Having him on his knees was not that bad right now actually.

“Be gentle with those” I advised him, as I pressed my balls against his lips “Otherwise…”

“Otherwise what?” he growled hatefully.

The girls had gathered up to our sides and behind him since the beginning already, and they were watching everything very closely and with great excitement. It was their idea to do this in the first place, and they practically begged me to let Rico join the fun since Judy suggested it. I thought to myself: _“When this is going to be fucked-up anyway, why should I be the only one doing it?”_

I wasn´t quite sure if he would be down to do it, obviously, but I didn´t even took them very long to convince him. Although he just had some fun with Sarah and Ivonne, while Judy and I enjoyed our personal massage from Anita, he was still activated and ready for it quite noticeably. Now he was ready in position right behind Freddy if it would be needed, and he was watching what I was doing equally excited as the girls right now.

Although I really was in the mood for it, it took me quite a while to get activated right now, but that gave me plenty of opportunities to humble him even more on the other hand.

“…Otherwise…” I picked it up again, “…Rico maybe won´t be so gentle with your little butthole” I told him dryly, still rubbing my balls against his mouth.

Rico just grinned dirtily as he grabbed Freddy´s tail and pulled into the air forcefully. He hissed in pain and displeasure about that already, and just seeing that was satisfying to us. To make sure that I was not joking, Rico showed him some real presence from behind now and pushed his hard length into Freddy´s butt-crack. The girls kept on watching it with big dirty grins.

“Damn his asshole does look small compared to his big sexy cock” Ivonne commented mercilessly, “This is going to be so much fun to watch!”

“Yeah, you heard that, Freddy?”  I asked him from above, “You better get that tongue to work and start licking, because this would hurt a lot more otherwise!”

I grabbed his head even harder as I told him that.

“And you should be glad I´m on this side of your quite fuckable looking body!” I grinned down on him, “So better open up when I tell you to!”

“I´m going to bite your fucking dick off if you do that!” he yelled fear- and hatefully, as my penis slowly began emerging from its sheath and presenting itself to his eyes more and more.

“No, you won´t” I told him coldly, as I grabbed him by his snout and pulled it upwards forcefully, then I stared into his eyes once again, “…but let me make an offer: Stop resisting already, suck my seven-inch fox cock like you´re supposed to, and I won´t pump my full load into your throat at the end of it! If you try anything stupid, I will just fuckin knot your stupid mouth, make you drown in my warm, potent semen and wear your throat as a cock-sleeve for half an hour! Did I get that clear?”  
Now he gulped in fear. My cock was nearly four inches out by now and the knot still wasn´t even to be seen yet. I rested it on his face and let it grow right before his eyes. I was curious how much of it he could take already.

“Oh yeah…you see that?” I asked him low and teasingly, “I will have so much fun with your tight little throat right now” I told him, rubbing my still growing erection over his snout more actively now. He still wasn´t using his tongue on me though, unfortunately. He just shook his head in unwillingness.

“Rico” I told him after a few moments in which still nothing happened, “You´re hard as fuck already, aren´t you?”

“Hell yeah, he is” Judy commented, “Just look at that rock-hard beauty!”

“…give him a little taste, will you?” I asked him then.

“Oh, with great pleasure” he replied hornily, before he pumped his dick a couple of times, lifted up Freddy´s tail once more and positioned himself to enter him.

“Ah, fuck!” I heard him yelling soon afterwards, his face still stuffed with my big fat balls, “I´m…I´m..AH FUUCK! I´m sorry for saying those things!” he whined.

I shoved my crotch into his face once more.

“I shouldn´t have said that! You guys are not…” he winced, and by the painful expression on his face I could tell that Rico still spread his anus with his dick very widely already. I still didn´t feel his tongue working on my cock though.

“Get your tongue to work you little…” I told him, but he still didn´t do anything. He just winced in pain a little because of what Rico was doing.

“Rico, I think he said he wants a little more of your treatment…” I told him with an evil grin.

“Alright, I´ll give him another inch” he agreed, as he started pushing again.

“No! Please don’t” Freddy whined, “I´ll do it! Stop it already, pull it out!” he begged, and then I finally felt his tongue wandering over my ball-sack for the first time. It made my cock grow even faster right before his eyes.

“Oh yeah…suck my balls really good” I sighed, “…you can´t wait to feel that thing pouncing in and out of your throat, can you?” I asked him with an evil smirk from above. He just witnessed how my knot was slipping out of my sheath as well and my whole cock was resting on his head now.

“God, that thing really is huge” Sarah commented excitedly.

“Yeah, and look how wide it is” Ivonne agreed, “Can he even fit that in his mouth?”

Just when she asked that, I grabbed it with my right paw, lifted his head with my left one a little higher once again and slapped his face with my rock-hard shaft a few times. I´ve never seen this much hate in one´s eyes before like right now, but that just turned me on even more.

“Don’t look at me like that” I teased him once again, before I pushed the tip of my cock against his closed lips a couple of times, “You wanted to bet on that. And now you get what you wanted. I think I would find some people who would gladly trade with you right now! I mean…big fat cock ready to mess up your asshole, big fat cock to suck right in front of you…why don’t you open up for me already?”

I started pushing against his lips a little harder now to signalize him that it was time to open up for my penis, but he still refused it.

“Rico” I asked him, “Why don’t you show him a little more of the fun he´s going to have later?”

 

POV Rico

I was horny as fuck right now. After that first round I had with the girls already, they asked me if I wouldn´t like to help Nick with his special treatment for Freddy, and I agreed in the end, mostly because the girls wanted to see that. Now I was standing right behind him with his tail in my paws to pull it upwards and reveal his tiny little asshole. I had my rock hard 5.8 inches ready to enter him whenever I liked to and watched with great pleasure how Nick humiliated him on the worst possible level. His cock seemed to be even wider than Freddy´s snout from my point of view, and he used so much brute force to lift his head onto the right level that Freddy really winced in pain and unwillingness already. Oh, how much I wouldn´t want to trade with him right now. I could feel his tight asshole twitching like crazy under the tip of my penis since the first time I entered it, and I nearly couldn´t wait to begin already and give him a couple more inches this time. I wanted to fuck that hole so bad right now, but I had kept my calm until now and watched Nick getting his cock into position with great pleasure. But now that Nick finally asked me to, everybody was watching me as I began pressing myself into Freddy´s bone-dry anus and stretching it to new limits. I wondered how bad that must hurt even with my size, because he was winding his whole body in pain already when I just had managed to fit the first two inches of it inside his ass. But for me it just felt too good to be true right now. I just wanted to push deeper into him, but it seemed to be enough for now.

“Ah fuck!” he yelled, “Fuck you, you sons of bi…”

Just when he was about to say the next word, I noticed how Nick used that opportunity and send a very deep and powerful thrust of his wolf-sized cock right past his lips and into his throat. It just made a weird gulping noise and shut him up completely. Without giving him the chance to get used to the thickness of it, Nick kept on pushing harder and harder into his throat with no mercy. Freddy was really struggling hard on Nick´s huge dick already, and he hadn´t even reached his knot yet.

“Yeah, that´s it you little slut” Nick sighed in pleasure, “Take it all down your dumb little throat!”

He didn´t have anything to reply to that, obviously. All we heard were muffled gulping sounds. Nick grabbed the back of his head with his right paw and used the left one to pat it a little. He still grinned down on him with that dominant little smirk, and just thinking about that humiliation made my own cock throb and pulse even harder inside Freddy´s tight little asshole.

“Hell yeah, boys” Anita commented, also with that dirty grin, “This is so hot to watch! Just show him what he has earned himself over all this time, don’t hold back!”  
“Oh don´t worry” Nick panted, just as I noticed that Freddy actually took him all the way down to the knot, “I´m going to get that knot into his shit-talking stupid little mouth, and even if It takes me two hours.”

We just heard another muffled sound of displeasure as Nick said that and Freddy´s eyes widened in horror, but Nick wasn´t releasing the grip on his head at all. He rather began pulling his huge shaft out of his throat humiliatingly slow- and teasingly, and when just his tip remained in Freddy´s mouth finally, he thrusted it back in all the way up to the knot. I felt his anus clenching even harder around my dick because of that. It felt irresistibly good.

Before I had even noticed it, I had begun pushing myself deeper and deeper into his rectum, and I was enjoying the sheer tightness of his walls so much right now it was silly.

“Hey Rico, how tight is our new toy?” Nick asked me, just before he slowly pushed his dick all the way into Freddy´s throat once again.

“Painfully tight” I let him know, just before I did the same with the asshole I was fucking.

“You think it will fit?” he asked then, as he took another quick look at what I was doing.

“The knot?” I asked skeptically, looking down onto the widely spread sphincter I had my penis stuck inside “Not quite sure about that…”

Freddy was still moving around in pain and discomfort about his situation, but his struggling just turned me on even more.

“Take your time with that” Nick advised me and waved it off, “I still have a little surprise left for our little Freddy here” he announced, before he suddenly waved Anita over towards him. We knew what he was up to, obviously, it was Judy´s suggestion to do that, and I paused for a second with my cock all the way up to the knot inside of Freddy´s asshole, to be able to watch that spectacle just as closely as the others did. Anita stopped right in front of Freddy´s face a few seconds later, and then she teasingly turned her backside towards Nick. That really was the most-evil thing I could ever think about. She wanted to get revenge on Freddy as well, and the best way to do that was having sex with his worst enemy, right before his eyes and in his already miserable situation.

“Yeah…you see that, Freddy?” Nick asked him teasingly, as he very slowly pulled his fat cock out of his throat.

“Isn´t that what you always wanted?” Anita asked, before she teasingly raised her tail for him, so he was able to see everything from the best perspective.

“That really looks delicious right before your eyes, doesn´t it?” Nick asked, just before he removed his penis completely from his widely spread mouth. Then he released his head with his paws as well and brought all his attention to Anita, who was turning her also quite sexy little rear just towards him now, ready to take him in front of Freddy´s gazing eyes. The buffed brown fox I butt-fucked from behind spat out lots of saliva and a quite-impressive amount of Nick´s pre-cum first of all, before he was trying to catch his breath again.

“Don’t worry, Freddy” Nick told him teasingly, as he grabbed his dick and rubbed it over his face once more, “You´ll get your favorite sucking toy back in just a second” he let him know, before straight away he turned left and guided his raging length right towards Anita´s waiting wet vagina. He teased her a little with the tip of his penis and we all watched in great pleasure as he hugged her from behind gently and prepared her for what was to come.

“Are you ready, my dear?” Nick asked her teasingly, as he spread her vagina widely open with the tip of his massive shaft.

“Oh yes” she sighed, “Just don’t go easy on me, ok?”

“Oh, you lucky girl” Ivonne commented with a horny voice, before she teasingly began suckling on my right ear from behind me. The girls were still rubbing their bodies against mine while I was giving Freddy his treatment from behind, and Judy was watching the whole spectacle from the best angle there was, Anita´s the massage-table.

“Y-Yes Nicky, just take me” she begged, as she winked us in excitement shortly, right before Nick hugged her a little tighter and shoved himself completely into her pussy with one vigorous push.

“Oh fuck!” she yelled out, “Fuck yeah!” she moaned a second later, Nick didn´t even give her some time to get used to it, he just began straight up fucking her in quite an impressive pace. Freddy just watched in humiliation as Nick used his massive cock to turn her world upside down and made her scream his name in pure ecstasy. He just continued on slamming it into her all the way, pulled it back out completely and did it all again. She couldn´t control herself anymore and just had her tongue lapping out in pure pleasure. It was better than every porn-movie I had ever seen.

“Don´t…ha…” Nick panted, „Don´t worry, Fred…you´ll get a taste of her sweet little pussy in a second anyways” he announced, as his knot repeatedly hit Anita’s stretched-out pussy-lips.

“Very nice and tight fit by the way…” he commented also, “But I´m used to that…as you can imagine…”

He was barely fucking her for thirty seconds and she already sounded like she couldn´t stand it for very much longer, “Let me just make her cum onto my huge cock really good and then it´s your turn again…” he told him with that evil grin once again.

“Whoa, Nick” Judy grinned, “You´re such a savage today…”

“Guess who´s idea that was, cottontail” he sighed, just as Anita hit her climax with a little yell of pleasure and started spreading her juices all over his shaft. He didn´t even need his knot to make her cum like a waterfall, and when she was done with it, finally, he pulled it out of her and it was completely covered in her juices.

“Oh my fucking god yes” she panted, “Thank you so much! You´re so amazing!”

Freddy just looked away in shame and discomfort. I still had my cock inside of his asshole all the way I just noticed, and that didn´t really improve his situation either. He still looked like he wanted to sink into the ground in shame. Nick really had wrecked her tight little vagina completely right before him, his massive length was completely covered in her juices and it even ran down his balls because it was so much. She must have had the orgasm of her life just there.

“There is no need to be jealous on her, Freddy” Nick told him teasingly, just as he presented his dick to him once again, “I think Rico is doing quite a good job on your little pussy as well, isn´t he?”

“Fuck you! Leave me the fuck alone, tell him to leave me alone!” he cried in annoyance, but Nick just shook his head with a little smile. Then he grabbed Freddy´s head again, rested his cock on his snout and began spreading Anita´s juices all over his face.

“Here you go, buddy!”

Freddy just tried turning his head away in displeasure but Nick made sure that that wasn´t happening. He held his head in place with his paws and gave him not a chance to get away from his pride.

“You better make sure to open up for me again” Nick told him, as he grabbed his dick with his paws and guided it towards his lips once more, “Otherwise I´ll use the cum Rico will have pumped into your little asshole as a lubricant later and fire my next load in there as well, did you get me?”

He began pushing his cock against his lips a little harder as he said that, but Freddy refused to open up for him yet again.

“Open up, slut!” he told him harshly.

“My, my” Judy chuckled, “Little Nicky is eager tonight, isn´t he?”

“Rico…” Nick asked me rhetorically, “Why don’t you give it a go and loosen up his asshole for me a little more? Stretch it out with all you got, will you?”

“No! Please no!” Freddy yelled in fear, just as Nick slapped his face with his rock-hard cock once again.

“You´re going to suck me off before I fuck your butthole!” Nick told him, “That how it´s going to be. You better worship Rico´s friendly service, because this is really going to hurt later…”

“You son of a bitch!” he cried, “Fuck yourself with your fucking cock!”

I slowly began moving again in the meanwhile and pulled my rock-hard penis out of his ass slowly. I actually pulled it out completely for a moment and let his anus relax from my intrusion a little. I teased him a little more with my tip, patted his asshole a few times with it, but then I grabbed him by his sides again and thrusted it all the way into his tight opening once again.

“Hell yeah” Nick commented, “Just give that bitch the full treatment!”

I listened to him and began building up a pace slowly but surely.

“Ah, fuck” he cried repeatedly, “Fuck you! I fucking hate you!”

“Rico, I think he actually likes it” Judy told me with a dirty smile, while Nick lined up his meat with Freddy´s mouth once again, “He´s actually pretty excited as it looks like… his dick is…”

“That´s…ah fuck…that just because of Ani-“ he tried defending himself while he still could, but then he choked hardly on Nick´s shaft suddenly, which he had rammed all the way up to the knot into his throat once again.

“Just shut up and have a taste of her juices, that´s as close as you get to her anyways” Nick told him, sighting in pleasure as Freddy´s mouth clenched around his him, “…fucking finally” he commented, “You really are a complicated little slut!”

While I was still fucking his ass in a high pace, Nick made him choke on his dick really badly now and just enjoyed seeing him struggling, like we all did. That was just so hot to watch. I really loved that view, and Freddy´s rectum clenched so wonderfully tight on my dick that I nearly fainted in pleasure.

“Oh fuck yes” I panted, as I slowly but surely came to a point where I couldn´t stand it anymore, “His asshole is so fucking tight! I think…I…can´t stand it any…”

“Just do it” Nick encouraged me, “Get your knot into that motherfucker! Stretch him out and fire everything you got into his little butthole!” he panted.

I think Freddy tried to scream as he heard that, but it was barely noticeable because Nick´s cock was still all the way inside his throat. Nick had tortured him with his knot since quite a while already and Freddy still had massive problems with that.

I sent a few last, deep thrust into his butthole, but then it was inevitable. I could feel my orgasm coming up.

“Lift up his tail please” Nick told me quickly, “I want to look at that!”

“Alright” I panted, as I pulled up his tail with my paws and felt my cock spasming already because of my upcoming orgasm, “here…we…go!”

I began pushing my knot against his asshole as hard as I could, but it was a lot of work to open it up widely enough to enter it. Nick patted his head a little because of his muffled screams of pain, but he watched with great pleasure as my knot finally plopped in and I began pumping my load into his rectum. More and more of the sticky white substance was coming out of my piss-slit and I felt it filling up and brimming his rectum already.

“Goddamn that’s good to watch” Judy commented, as the first drops of my sperm dripped out of his anus and ran down the outside of my balls. I kept on coming and coming inside of his tight asshole, and nothing ever had felt that exciting before. I was not quite sure if it was equally pleasant for Freddy though, he still was winding in pain and discomfort.

“Damn, Freddy” Nick teased him, “You lucky bastard! That’s a lot of lube you got back there! I think I´ll slide in there with such ease later, you won’t even feel it…”

“Oh fuck yes!” I panted, while my orgasm slowly faded away, “That was great!”

My whole crotch and all of his ass-crack was covered in my sperm now, but my knot was still too hard to be pulled out. So, I left it in there and did it like the girls and kept on watching Nick, who was slowly but surely picking up his pace as well and began really humping Freddy´s throat with his huge penis. For quite a while he kept on thrusting it in and out of his throat with no mercy. Right now it felt a little weird to be stuck inside of his asshole while Nick was fucking his throat like that, but that feel of dominance was quite awesome nevertheless.

“Well…Freddy…” he panted, “…you throat is quite a good fuck already…but…if you want a taste of my juices, you have to take the knot as well…”

Just as he said that, I finally had managed to rip my own knot out of Freddy´s stretched out anus and even more of my sperm leaked out of it.

“Goddamn what a view!” Sarah commented, as I just kept on standing there with my semen-covered dick behind his filled-up asshole.

“Rico” Nick told me as he noticed it, “Come over here quickly! Let him have a taste of his own asshole and your juices quickly, I´ll pull out for a second!”

“Wow” I chuckled, “…you weren´t kidding: you really want him to suffer for that, don´t you?” I asked with a dirty grin, as I made myself on my way around him.

Nick just hinted towards Judy quickly, “I think she´ll be happy with that, hopefully” he grinned at her.

“Looking pretty good so far” she commented, just as he pulled his cock out of Freddy´s mouth completely.

Freddy immediately spat out another load of that probably disgusting mixture of juices and saliva in his mouth, and he looked like he nearly vomited already. He panted heavily, choked and gaged and tears came running down his eyes. I nearly felt a little sorry for him, but the other lead I had was a lot stronger at the moment. My own dick was still completely stained in sperm, and I immediately used the moment Nick stepped away from Freddy´s open mouth and crammed myself into his throat all the way. He really must be hating me by now, but he just couldn´t do anything about it. I grabbed the back of his head and began thrusting into his sore throat without any mercy. I was just too horny to care about his struggling. I still was hard as a rock, and I was pretty sure I would have been able to pump out a third load of sperm right now if I really wanted to, but for some reason I wanted to watch Nick finish inside his mouth before that. He still didn´t cum once this evening, and I was pretty sure I would get another opportunity later anyways.

“Is that tasty, Fred?” Nick asked him with an evil tone, just after I had pulled my meanwhile clean penis out of his mouth.

Freddy still panted heavily and now spat out my cum as well hatefully, “Fuck you!” he cried low and weakly, “You fucking asshole! That´s so disgusting!”

Just when he said that, he nearly threw up once again. I stepped away in the meanwhile and let Nick get back onto his position, who lined up his raging length with his opened maw just  as quickly as I left it.

“…I´m going to…” Freddy wanted to say, but Nick ignored it and humiliatingly slow- and forcefully entered his mouth once again.

“Yeah, I know, you´re going to get the full package right now…” Nick finished his sentence for him, “I know how much you want to try my knot already.”

 

POV Nick

 

“Hell yeah” Anita whispered from right next to me, “It´s about time you shoot a load as well, Nicky! Don´t leave us hanging there you little show-off”

“Yeah” I panted hornily, “But that´s not going to be easy for him…” I commented, as just had gotten my whole cock except the knot into his throat once again, “…he´s struggling already…”

“Come on, Nicky” Judy chuckled, “I can to it as well, and I even enjoy it…don´t go too easy on him now, there is no way you can´t fit it inside him…”

“You hear that, Freddy” I asked him from above, “It´s not that bad, is it? I´m going to get u used to it a little longer” I told him while pulling out slowly, “…and then well just try it, okay?”

He didn´t have anything to reply to that, but that wouldn´t have bothered me anyways. I thrusted back into him and slowly began picking up a pace.

POV Freddy

 

My fucking god how much I hated that day. I just couldn´t explain to myself how all of this happened. I didn´t really care about his words anymore, I just had accepted my fate by now. This was without a doubt the worst day in my whole life. Now I finally knew what it feels like getting humiliated like that, and of course it had to be exactly him who was doing that to me. I already hated him a few years ago, where he was here as a customer sometimes and Anita usually treated him with more than just a normal massage back then already. Today I thought I finally had the chance to pay him back for all that, but I had no chance against him physically. It seemed like he had hydraulics in his body instead of muscles. He just wrecked me completely, I simply had to accept it at this point. Nothing I´ve ever experienced before was as bad as having his abnormally large cock hammering into my throat like that. With a sort of brutal force I never imagined to be possible. I wanted to vomit so badly but I just couldn’t, his dick was blocking everything. My throat could barely stretch enough to make his shaft fit and I doubt his knot would even get past my lips. Biting him was impossible also, I couldn´t even close my mouth a little bit. His grip on the back of my head was not possible to fight either. His huge balls slapped against my chin with every trust and I was barely getting enough air to not pass out. My asshole hurt like hell after that other motherfucker had rammed his big knot and pumped what felt like two gallons of his disgusting sperm into it, and I really felt like a helpless little bitch by now. I felt so miserable.

But I couldn´t say that I didn´t learn anything from this. Now I finally realized it, now I finally understood why nobody really wanted to have anything to do with me. I really regret attacking them on the volleyball-court like that, and I finally realized that there was no way I could win this in the end. But it could only get better from now on. Now I just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, and I wouldn´t try to avoid it anymore. I wouldn’t try to fight them anymore, and I wouldn’t ever try something that could get me into a situation like this ever again. I knew I would be having nightmares for days because of this afterwards, but right now I just had give that penis the attention it demanded. I´d rather be his little sucking bitch until the end than getting that monster rammed into my asshole as well, and hopefully would never ever encounter something like this again.

“Alright, Freddy…” he finally sighed in pleasure, as he suddenly stopped fucking my mouth in this high pace and began pressing his knot against my lips with a lot more force than before.

 

POV Nick

“…let me tell you how you can do it” I told him, as I began pressing my knot against his lips with a little more force, “You have to breathe through your nose. You cannot fit that thing in your mouth and expect to still get air that way…”

He actually was doing that since quite a while already, but I just told him so everybody would notice. Torturing him with it really was a lot of fun, and the tight fit of his throat actually felt pretty awesome on my cock right now. I finally was getting close to an orgasm now, and slowly but surely, I was applying more and more pressure on him. They all kept on watching in great excitement as Freddy was panicky breathing for air through his nose and his eyes widened in horror.

“Come on, Freddy” I encouraged him with a teasing voice, “You just have to open up a little wider and my whole cock will fit inside you! Isn´t that great?”

I stopped pushing for a short moment and enjoyed his muffled gulping sounds a little longer.

“…you´ll even get a big protein drink for free” I told him. My knot was so close to slipping inside him, but I still needed a bit more force to make it fit.

“Holy shit, that looks so fucking painful!” Rico commented, “how much I don´t want to be him right now…” he added with a chuckle.

“He even suggested it as a bet before our fight” I remembered them, “So I think he quite enjoys it…but what a fucking tragedy that is…he should have practiced it before…”

“You´re so bad” Judy grinned at Nick dirtily, “You´re soooo bad, Nicky!”

“…feels good though” I commented, before I began pushing really hard again to make it fit finally, “But he´s going to have my taste in his mouth for a little while...”

“Just look at those huge balls” Sarah whispered.

“Quite a mess, usually” Judy commented with a dirty grin.

“Yeah…but I think Freddy could be quite hungry after all that…” I said, right before I used enough pressure to finally get my knot past his lips and lock my cock inside of his mouth completely.

“God yes” I panted in pleasure, just as I felt my balls pumping more and more sperm through my shaft, “Here it comes!” I warned him, before I started pumping gallon after gallon of cum right down his throat. I leaned myself on the top of his head with my paws and just enjoyed it. He was stuck on my cock and couldn’t go anywhere anyways, and he just had to take every single drop of it. It was so much that he couldn´t keep it in after the first few forced gulps he took, and then it forcefully shot up past my cock, brimmed his mouth and began leaking out of his lips quite heavily as well. I couldn´t even imagine how humiliating that must feel for him right now.

 

POV Judy

God how much I loved it every time Nick came into me like that. He was like a sperm-machine. His massive balls were always filled to the brim as it seemed and since we did this so often his loads became bigger and bigger as well as it looked like. It wasn´t that easy to make him cum anymore, but when you got him this far, you were about to drown in it. Nick still was pushing Freddy´s head down onto his cock, who´s mouth leaked like a waterfall already, creating a little puddle of sperm on the ground beneath him.

“Oh yes…” he sighed, as his orgasm slowly seemed to fade away, “There you go!”

Nick patted his head shortly, because Freddy looked like he would pass out pretty soon, but then he did him the favor and ripped his knot out of his mouth with a big powerful pull. Immediately, another big wave of semen spilled out of Freddy´s mouth and added itself to the puddle on the floor already. Nick pumped his dick a little more and decorated Freddy´s face with the last few strings of cum he pumped out. Just a few seconds after Nick had removed his still semen-dripping penis from his mouth completely, Freddy couldn’t hold it in any longer and heavily began heaving right in front of his feet. He vomited up a massive load of Nicks sperm and spread the sticky white substance over the whole ground before him. As dirty and disturbing as that was to look at, as impressive and sexy it was. Freddy´s tragic sound of displeasure, pain, misery and humiliation turned us on even more.

“There you go” Nick sighed contentedly, “…that’s what you get when you mess with me.”

“Goddamn what a load!” Rico remarked, who had still been pumping his own dick in the meanwhile.

“Do you need a license for that thing?” Sarah giggled.

Freddy spit out more strings of Nicks cum and kept on kneeling on the ground right before him in shame.

“What do we think, girls?” I asked, “Are we happy with that?”

“I think…” Nick panted, “…I think Freddy has had enough of it for now…”

Just in that moment Freddy choked something up again and spit out another wave of the sperm that was pumped into him. There still were tears running down from his eyes, he looked like he just wanted to cry right now. Nick patted his shoulders a little.

“I´m sorry” Freddy whispered very lowly, “I´m sorry for… for”

“For not swallowing all of it?” Nick asked with an evil smirk.

“…I´m sorry for everything I´ve said and did today. I-I won´t ever bother you again…”  
“There we go” Nick told him, taking a small step forwards so his cock rested on his snout once again, “Was it that hard to say sorry?” he chuckled.

Freddy didn´t even have the force to protest against it anymore, he just stared in displeasure at the cum-stained, rock-hard penis that just had violated his throat like that.

“Tell you what” Nick finally told him, “…clean the sperm off my cock with your tongue, swallow at least that down so you won´t forget the taste of that ever again, and then I believe we´re done with you…”

Without even thinking about it twice Freddy began licking the underside of Nick´s length and swallowed. It seemed like he finally had understood his position.

“Good boy!”

 

POV Rico

 

I still couldn´t quite believe we had done that to him. But without a doubt that was the most fucked-up but also exciting thing I´ve ever been a part of. I was so horny that I still was pumping my dick when Freddy got his tongue to work on Nick´s semen-stained cock, and I was still ready to fire another load. Since Freddy had spit it all out, there was a huge puddle of cum on the floor already, Nick was basically standing in it, so it couldn´t really get any more messed up anyways. I was going to shower Freddy once more, I just had to do it.

“You´re going for another shot?” Nick asked me casually, because he noticed it obviously.

“Would be hard to stop myself right now” I panted, “Could you please…”

Freddy was almost done with the underside of Nick´s cock, but then Nick stepped away for a second, “Yeah, no problem, go ahead…” he grinned.

“Thanks very much” I sighed, just as I was about to hit my third orgasm of that night.

“You better keep that mouth open for him, Freddy” he commented in an evil tone, just as I was about to begin pumping out sperm once again.   
I stepped in front of his mouth quickly and aimed for his face and his opened mouth. That third load was by far smaller than the one I pumped into his asshole earlier, but I enjoyed it nevertheless, just as much as all the others did.

“Goddamn” I sighed, as I released my cock finally and my third orgasm has faded away slowly, “This is getting addictive...”

His face was completely stained in Nick´s and my cum by now, it was running down everywhere on his face and he was about to spit out the rest of my load as well, but Nick stopped him.

“No! Freddy, be a good boy and swallow! Swallow his cum as well, finish cleaning me and you´re done” he told him, as he presented his own cock to him again. Freddy gulped it down hatefully and in great displeasure and went to work again.

“Holy shit that was awesome” I panted happily.

“Yeah…” Nick agreed, “not so bad…”

“Not bad for a starter, wasn´t it?” Judy asked with a dirty little smirk.

“Starter?” I asked in slight disbelief, “Really?”

“Until now just Freddy got most of the fun…” she giggled, “What´s with us?”

“Yeah, Rico, what´s with us?” Ivonne wanted to know, “I just got your tongue earlier for example…when is that going to change?” she chuckled teasingly.

“Well…can´t argue with that…” I panted, still being totally exhausted, “…but maybe give me a little break first…”

“What about that massage Anita promised you earlier?” Nick suggested, as Freddy had cleaned the last stain of cum that was on his dick and gulped it down with the last force he got.

“Good idea” I remarked, “I would gladly take that right now!”

Nick patted Freddy´s shoulder a little one last time, and then he left him kneeling there on the ground, before he went of to the massage table and picked up Judy by surprise.

“Have fun” Nick told me with a little chuckle, as he went off and carried the giggling Bunny over towards the sofa we had been using earlier, “I´ll be busy for a moment…”

“Fuck my life…” we heard Freddy whispering very lowly, before he rolled himself off to the side and just kept on laying there on the ground in defeat.

“Damn…that was so good to watch” Sarah chuckled, “You´re a natural, Rico!”  
“Yeah…for sure” I chuckled ironically.

“Why don’t you do that to me as well and I tell you about it later?”

“You guys are all crazy” I chuckled, as I slowly began making my way towards the massage-table, which Anita had signalized me to lay down onto already “You´re all freaking crazy…”

“Does that matter on a day like this?” she asked back with a big grin.

I was laying very comfortable on my belly in the meanwhile and the girls had begun touching me from all sides. Nick didn´t need a break from that as it seemed, because he was already getting it on with Judy on the couch.

“You got a point there” I chuckled with great pleasure as one of them started massaging my ears carefully, “Can´t get much more crazy anyways, can it?”

 

  Chapter 40.7.2

 

 ...yeah maybe, someday...

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 41 - The strength of a wolf

****

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 41 – The strength of a wolf (POV Camilla May)

„Oh, look who it is!” she snickered right after she was brought into my prison cell.

At first, I really was a little excited as I heard that they would bring another vixen here to be my cell-companion, because I was bored to death in here already, but right after her first sentence I knew that this wouldn´t start out well at all. She just saw me and she was going on my nerves already, clearly being in the mood for fighting. Even worse for me: I knew exactly who she was, and that she knew nearly everything about me as well already.

“…Miss I´m-just-going-to-act-up-a-little-so-he-finally-makes-me-his-bitch” she snickered, “…what a nice surprise!” she added ironically.

At first, I was about to reply something equally disrespectful and bitchy to her, but then I figured that it would hurt her ego a lot more if I just smiled about it proudly. The only reason why she was mentioning that could be that she was jealous. Jealous on what he did to me. I was right with that in the end, but right now she just shook her head I disbelief.

I heard the prison-door of the cell next to ours being opened and closed once again soon afterwards, so she must not be the only one who got moved here today. The police officer in charge, probably Delgato or Wildeheart, went back towards the entrance to the hallway and slowly disappeared into the distance.

“Why don’t we start with a friendly hello?” I asked my new cellmate then, instead of provoking her back even more like she probably expected me to, “The name is Camilla, but you can call me Cammy if you want…”

She didn´t reply anything to that for now and checked out the bed she would be sleeping on for the next few months.

“…what does it feel like being the reason your drug-dealership failed this badly?” she continued on trying to tease me, and that was pretty ballsy considering I knew why she was here as well. I was hoping I would get along with her sooner or later, but right now I wasn´t ready to ignore all this nonsense. It seemed like there was no other way right now.

“Are you feeling stupid about t-“

“Rachel” I interrupted her by her first name now, “Compensating your envy by insulting me won´t help you at all. And I wouldn´t recommend you to act like the big shot right now either, considering what you´ve done to get here…”

That shut her up for dead right now.

“…If I was Nick, I think I would have at least considered to really do that to you. No matter how much you hated him, calling him a rapist was just utterly false and stupid.”

“How do you know about that?” she asked, now noticeably lower and less aggressive.

“One of the officers showed me the video a few days ago. I know a few of them pretty well, they always got their coffee from my coffee-shop…”

She just nodded a little but kept her quiet now. She understood slowly that I wasn´t impressed by her appearance at all.

“…I made mistakes as well” I confessed right afterwards, “I´m not even trying to deny it, but you know it just as well as me how painful it is to be in heat because of somebody. I mean…look at the walls of this prison-cell…” I pointed out with a slight chuckle, hinting towards the claw-marks and scratches I had decorated the walls with earlier.

Her view went over the walls quickly, then she sighed suddenly.

“Was it at least good?” she wanted to know then, and she even smiled a tiny little bit now.

“Wouldn´t want to have it like that again” I answered her dryly.

She examined me for another moment, but unlike I expected she wasn´t looking that surprised about hearing it.

“…he´s quite a beast, isn´t he?”

“I think he can be quite gentle as well, but not when he´s on a mission and/or trying to find out the truth about something… and trust me, considering that getting raped never is funny I assume, you really wouldn´t want Nick Wilde to do that to you.”

“Why? What´s wrong about him? What did he do to you?”

“You´re very curious” I told her coldly, because I didn´t really want to talk about that right now.

“This must have been so exciting still” she totally ignored it, “His body is so utterly perfect. I think I still wouldn´t say no if I had a chance to…”

I sighed once again, then I decided to just get it over with right away. “It was exciting…but then it quickly became terrifying and very painful.”

“Painful? Terrifying?”

“…how was it hanging in the air by just one of his arms?” I asked back in return, “Yeah…don´t tell me you weren´t terrified when he did that. You must know very well how strong he is…”

That shut her up for a moment, finally. But just for a moment.

“Did he make you cum at least?” she kept on asking.

“What do you expect?” I grinned now, “He didn´t even need the knot for it. He´s endowed like a wolf and has the strength of one too…”

“God that sounds so hot!”  
“Oh really? I would have traded with you with what he did to me before that…”

She looked at me right now like she wanted to know every single detail, but I kept shaking my head. That was all she was going to get right now. I left her hanging there on purpose, because now I had something I could annoy her with, if she wouldn´t stop that very soon.

“…at least he did you the favour” she chuckled.

“Yeah…I was thankful for it in the end…”

“Oh really?” she asked ironically, “You were thankful for a night with the hottest fox in town?”

“Come on, really?!” a male voice besides suddenly groaned in annoyance, it must have been the new guy they just brought in here, “…Could you stop talking about that dude already? It´s like every girl in the city is talking about him…” he complained.

“Oh yeah” Rachel snickered back, “so what?”

“…I´m sick of hearing it!” he replied, “…does that make him something better than everybody else?”

“Sounds a little like you´re jealous to me” Rachel fired back right away.

“You´re talking about him like there are no other male foxes in this city whatsoever…” he told her with a slight chuckle.

“There are others, but they´re all jokes compared to him…” she answered him.

“That is bullshit…” he let us know, and I already began to like this guy a little. He managed to trigger her already with just these few words, and I really enjoyed seeing her being annoyed.

“…and you´re sounding like the most basic-bitch I have ever heard by the way” he added with a chuckle, “I know a lot of quite kind and awesome guys who are easily as cool as him, just saying…and not a single one of them would even consider dating somebody as small-minded and hateful as you…”

“Just shut up over there, nobody was talking to you anyway!”

“Remember my words, darling” he chuckled, “You´re probably going to land on your big mouth once again sooner or later…”

“Shut up! Who do you even think you are talking to?” Rachel asked.

She still shook her head in disbelief, and I couldn´t help but shake my head about that. She probably thought I was still on her side and found that guy equally annoying as her, but she was so wrong with that. Actually, she was more by far worse than him right now, and his answers and arguments also where a lot smarter and by far more mature than the crap she was talking.

“Such an idiot” she whispered lowly, “Who does he think he is?”

I just shrugged my shoulders for now.

“…my life really is fucked up right now” she complained loudly, “It all started in that stupid sex-bar, didn´t it?”

“You were there too?” I asked her, really being a little interested in that topic though.

“Yeah…I was there with a friend, originally just to calm down a little and have a good time…”

“Oh yeah…I remember…you two were flirting with him, right? When he had the black and grey colours in his fur?”  
She nodded shortly, “But we didn´t come very far before he blew his cover…” she chuckled, “Goddamn did I feel stupid afterwards…we were even talking about him…with him…”

“That was one hell of a performance from him, wasn´t it?” I agreed with a little smile.

“…but it seems like he fucked up your life with that just as much as he did with mine now, didn´t he?”

Now I shook my head again, “No…I messed that up for myself. Without that stupid thing with the weed and cocaine I wouldn´t have ended up in this prison. I would just have had a few very unnerving and painful weeks because of him…”

She just shrugged her shoulders a little. She was not looking very pleased about my answer, probably because I wasn´t sharing her hate on him. That was so goddamn stupid from her, I wanted to make her feel that even more.

“…and you shouldn´t blame him for it either, you were the one who called him a rapist and caused all that trouble” I reminded her.

“Couldn´t argue with that” the guy in the cell besides us suddenly found his voice again, “No matter if you like him or not, that was just a weak move and very disrespectful…”

“I know!” she yelled out loud suddenly, “I know that was not the right thing to do, okay?” she asked.

“I´m sorry to say it” I told her a little lower, “…but I must agree with him, Nick had a right to be pissed on you…”  
“But I was pissed to!” she tried defending herself, “…and I was scared! He hurt my friend Delilah during his escape, and like you´ve said: he pushed me against a wall with just one arm and even threw me on the ground afterwards!”

“You should consider that he got sort of raped right before that…” the guy chuckled lowly at what Rachel said, “…and I´m pretty sure it´s quite understandable that he reacted like that.”  
“Nobody was asking you!” Rachel yelled back at him, obviously very annoyed, “Shut up over there, stop listening…”

There was a short silence after that.

“…you know” the male voice returned again, “…just think about it: would you say its fair if he was in prison for raping you, although he didn´t do it, and you were on free foot?”  
“I wasn´t asking for clever words, thank you!” she spat out hatefully.

“Well…you must be happy with yourself…” he commented with a little chuckle, and I nearly slipped another giggle because of it.

“Oh yeah? And what about you, huh?”

“Me?” he asked back, “I´m actually having a pretty good time right now…” he chuckled, “Quite amusing to listen…”

“Really…” she sighed, “Why don’t you little asshole just mind your own business and stop listening?”

“…you´re getting very aggressive just because of hearing the truth” he commented, “and do you really expect that I´m not listening when there is nothing else to do in here?”

“He has a point with that” I chuckled, “There is not much to do here…”

“Whatever…he can go fuck himself” she said, loud enough so he could hear it.

“That´s not very mature either” he chuckled, and found myself agreeing with him yet once more.

“One more word and I come over and beat your ass!” Rachel told him angrily, “I´m not joking, I´ll-“

“I´d love to see that” he laughed, “And I´d bet you would regret that idea as soon as you´re over here.”

“Ha! You think I´m scared of you?” she asked, “You already sound like you´re a little looser with a two-inch wiener!”

I had a hard time to stop myself from chuckling about it in the meanwhile. Rachel really was that sort of cocky bitch that likeed to mess with everything and everyone. Seeing her being this annoyed really made me a little happy right now.

“Nope…” the guy on the other side of the wall answered calmly, “Can´t complain actually. More like ´the strength of a wolf and endowed like one too´” he told her with the words that I used earlier and another little chuckle in his voice.

He really had been listening this whole time, and now I couldn´t hide a little chuckle about it actually. We really were talking to a wolf, so it made sense that he wasn´t afraid of her in any way, although she couldn´t get out of this cell anyway. Because of what he said earlier I was thinking there was a fox sitting on the other side of that wall this whole time, and I liked the humour in that already. Rachel seemed to be less amused about it, obviously.

“And even if!” Rachel told him in total annoyance, “Shut up already, you´re annoying!”

“I find him quite funny actually” I told her without any shame, “…and he´s not telling lies…”

She just stared at me hatefully and shook her head in pure disbelief. Now she seemed to hate me a little more once again, but I didn´t care too much about that right now.

“Who are you, what´s your name?” I asked the guy on the other side of the wall just for fun.

“The name is Nick” he told us, “…and I´m pretty sure we know each other already…”

 _“Do I know a wolf named Nick?”_ I asked myself, _“Was he a customer at my coffee-shop who came regularly but never told me his name?”_

I was a little puzzled.

“How close do I know you?” I asked as a test, “Can´t really remember, I´m sorry…”

Now he chuckled a little once more. “…we know each other as close as that I have saved you from your heat three weeks ago” he told me calmly.

It took me another moment to understand that, but then I realized it, finally. Now I couldn’t hide a huge grin anymore, I even started giggling a little. It felt so good to laugh, I haven´t done that in quite a while already.

Now it also made sense why his voice seemed to be so familiar all along. He actually was the fox we were talking about this whole time, only that he had been talking in the third person about himself. I didn´t quite get what the purpose of all that was or what he was doing in a prison cell in the first place, but it was funny to watch Rachel´s expression right now nevertheless. She immediately froze in shock right where she was and didn´t move a single muscle anymore. We suddenly heard how the lock of the door right next to us opened electrically and the door opened slowly. Without another word, just with a little smile, he strolled out of his cell and wandered a few feet down the hallway into our direction. He was looking as good as ever, wearing his blue police uniform and that mysterious little smile on his face. Rachel on the other hand looked like she wanted to sink into the ground right now.

“Told you” he chuckled, “…you would fall on your mouth with those words pretty soon…”

Then he grabbed the handle of our cell-door suddenly and simply opened it. It wasn´t even locked this whole time since they brought Rachel here, and just now I noticed that.

Rachel knew nothing to reply on that. She has just said all those words about him -again- he heard every single one of them -again- and she had no chance to deny it, also just like at the first time that happened. I couldn´t even imagine how ashamed she must feel right now.

“I´m sorry about that” Nick told me with a little wink, “This was the last stupid thing you had to stand through” he explained, “…but I´ve heard everything I needed from you: You know what you did wrong and you regret it.”

I nodded a little, still not quite believing it.

“…I did that just to test you a little, and you did nothing wrong at all. You´re not a bad person, Cammy. You just got on a wrong path a little…”

“…but…but…I…what?” I stuttered, because he gestured me to take the lead out of the prison cell.

“You just did some harmless drug dealing in the end” he calmed me down with a little wink, “And you helped us massively with finding the other guys.”

“I…I…” I stuttered. I didn´t know what to say to that.

“This is all her cell now” he told me while hinting towards Rachel, “You´ll stay on probation for half a year, but you can head home now…take the lead!” he added with another friendly little wink.

“I…I…really?”

“Yeah, go already!” he chuckled, “…before I might not be able to control myself anymore and do god knows what with a certain person in this cell…”

I slipped another little giggled because of that, as I finally managed to move my feet and slowly walked through the open cell door.

“You little asshole” Rachel muttered hatefully, but he just grinned about it.

“I´m standing right here if you still want to ´beat my ass´, Miss I-mess-with-everything-and-everyone…” he told her teasingly, “…but I wouldn´t recommend that, because I won´t have a problem with shutting you up once again.”

She just kept on staring at him hatefully, but she wasn´t that enthusiastic about finding out. He just turned around a moment later, followed me outside the cell and closed the door gently. He gave her one last little smirk, and then, automatically, the electric lock snapped close right before her.

“Sweet dreams, Rachel” Nick wished her with one final little wink, before we started moving again, “…and thanks for the roses by the way.”

 

Holy shit did I feel good right now. Just two minutes ago I still was thinking I would have to endure that stupid bitch of a reporter for a few months or longer, but now that angel of a police officer saved me once again.

We were walking side by side until we reached the end of the corridor, the electric lock on that door opened automatically for us as well and Nick even held it open for me. I was just flattered by everything he did for me. This felt like the best day of my life already.

 

POV Max

 

“Pah!” I grinned at him, “The strength of a wolf?” I snickered, “I want you to prove that to me, we´re arm-wrestling later, buddy!”

Cammy was not the only one who couldn´t hide a little smile at the trash I was talking.

“Those were her words actually” Nick chuckled, shaking his head with a little smile while taking the clipboard that Judy handed him.

“Quite a method to test somebody” Judy remarked Nick´s idea with pretending to be locked in a prison cell.

“Too bad it won´t work like that with most other prisoners” Nick commented in amusement.

“You acted this out so perfectly” Cammy chuckled light-heartedly, “I knew that voice was familiar somehow, but I didn´t expect that at all…”

“Yeah, your performance was quite impressive, Nicky” Jennifer agreed from above me, because she rested her arms on my shoulders this whole time.

“Thank you” he calmly said while noting a few things down onto Cammy´s release-documents with his pen. Before was done with it, Chief Bogo stepped through the door.

“Hopps, Wilde!” he greeted, “The new apprentices are here for their first exciting experience at the ZPD…”

Nick´s shoulder dropped a little immediately, “Yeah…right, that…” he sighed, “…there was that as well…”

“Aww” Judy giggled at him, “Come on, little Nicky. Everybody has their first day you know? This will be fun!”

“Why is Wolfheart grinning like he just won the lottery?” Nick asked suspiciously.

I couldn´t help myself but grin even more. There obviously was a reason for me to be this happy, and the Chief couldn´t hide it either, apparently.

“Not that important” Bogo waved it off in a clever way, before he went on his way again already, “Meet you in the briefing room in five minutes. Wolfheart, you know your part!”

I nodded.

“Oh great” Nick sighed once again, before he finally signed the document he had filled out for Cammy and handed the clipboard back over to a quite amused Judy, “This can only end well for me…”

“Come on” Judy chuckled, as she signed the document herself and handed it over to Cammy afterwards, “It won´t be that bad, will it?”

Nick wasn´t in that bad of a mood actually, he was quite amused about it as well obviously, but it was nothing compared to the vixen he just got out of her prison cell. She looked like this was the best day of her life.

“…If I only had a cup of coffee before that” Nick joked ironically and with a little wink, before he shook his head again at my stupid grinning.

“Yeah…I wouldn´t say no to that either” Judy chuckled with a warm little smile.

“Thank you so much!” Cammy told them happily, still not able to believe it apparently.

“It´s alright, Cammy” Judy smiled, “Just be careful of who you surround yourself with in the future…”  
“Yeah” Nick agreed, “Make something out of your life, it´s not like you´re chanceless.”

“I will! Thank you so much!”

“Bye, Cammy, have a good day!” Nick told her.

“See you around for a cup of coffee” I added with a little grin while also waving her shortly.

Jennifer already was on her way to guide her to the place where she would get back her personal belongings, and Cammy followed her immediately of course. When they were out of earshot I grinned at him one more time.

“Freaking show off” I teased him once again.

He just yawned deeply.

“Yeah, yeah” he chuckled with a little wink, “…better make sure to shut your mouth in front of the cadets later!” he warned, as he and Judy got on their way as well, “I´ll pay you back someday, you know that!” he warned.

“You can always count on me” I grinned back ironically, “You´re going to have fun with that now, let me tell you!”

 

POV Nick, five minutes later: 

 

The Chief was right earlier: there where a lot of new recruits this year. There where quite a few apprentices here to visit the city-centre today, and all of them were excitedly waiting for it to begin already. Judy and I had some good timing to get in there as it turned out, because nobody noticed us when we sneaked in and went far back into the last row as quickly as possible. We were about to answer a million questions today anyway, so I wasn´t exactly begging for them to notice us just yet. They were too excited while talking to each other anyway.

Soon later I found out why Bogo and Wolfheart were so excited about this: It was not one but three foxes who apparently had joined the ZPD academy this year. But that wasn´t the only surprise for us, because there was also another bunny who wanted to try his luck. This was about to get more interesting than I thought initially.

The Chief was already here, a minute later Wolfheart joined us as well and closed the door behind him quietly. He took a short look at everybody, and it immediately got quiet in the room as they noticed him. I signalized him to not mention Judy and I sitting behind them just yet and he nodded with a short little wink, before he suddenly turned off the lights in the room and the ZPD logo became visible, which Bogo´s projector had thrown at the wall this whole time already.

“Cadets!” Bogo began from the left corner he was standing in, being as direct as ever, “Welcome to your first day in the ZPD city-centre!”

He got a short clapping from the fifteen or so people.

“To my left you can see officer Max Wolfheart, who I didn´t send on patrol so he can join us here today, my name is Chief Bogo, and this is the first presentation I´ve done in quite a while.”

He wanted to start it off by switching to the next page of his presentation with the little remote he held in his hooves, only to find out that it wasn´t working like he had planned it. I really had a hard time to not give him a stupid comment for that. That has happened before and he still didn´t get it fixed since the last time. Max wasn´t even trying to shut his mouth.

“You didn´t really had to mention that you haven’t done this in a while, Chief” he chuckled.

“Shut up, Wolfheart” Bogo grunted back, “You should rather go over there and hit the spacebar on my notebook when I tell you too!”

“Alright” he agreed light-heartedly while walking over to his desk. Everybody was chuckling in amusement already.

“First of all” the Chief finally began, as a picture of this very room at a morning briefing showed up, where Judy and I sat in the front row as usual and Bogo was explaining something, “What does a day at the ZPD look like, usually?” he asked rhetorically, “We begin with a morning meeting…” he explained then.

“Well” Max interrupted just for the giggles, pointing at the buffalo, “…he is, usually. We´re just physically there…”

“Wolfheart!” Bogo became louder, sounding a little annoyed by the laughter already, “Next page!”

The next picture we saw were Delgato and Jennifer sitting in front of the monitors in the control-room of the prison area. “We have a department only for the purpose of taking care of the prisoners we have here. Every day and every night there is somebody to make sure everything is as it should.”

Max switched to the next page already. It showed the garage with all the police cruisers in it. “This is our fleet of vehicles we use for patrol and other purposes. Normally, that annoying wolf over there would be in one of those as well right now, joined by the other clown who likes to hang off buildings in his spare-time…” he commented dryly to take revenge on him.

Max just grinned about it shortly, took it with an ironic little smile like he always did, but then he switched to the next page right afterwards. This time it was a picture of me, sitting in an interrogation-room and looking at the data-sheet of a prisoner. I was resting my head on my palms in that shot and looked a little like I would fall asleep pretty soon. They all were giggling about that as well, obviously.

“Yeah…this is one of our interrogation rooms, in case you wondered…” Bogo commented with a little smirk.

The next page switched to the beginning of a video, and this time it was the whole cut of our last undercover mission, the one in the sex-bar. Max commented it.

“That one is my favourite” he began with a little grin, “This is a great example of undercover-work, and it´s by a certain couple of detectives from our department you may have heard of before…”

Right at that moment the video showed the shot from the security camera where I went over to the table of the dealership, half-naked as I was.

“…If you asked me if he is the biggest show-off I’ve ever met in my life…” he chuckled, before he left a little comedic pause, “…yes, without a doubt.”

His sister just handed me the bucket of water I asked her for in the video.

“In case you didn´t notice because of the grey colours Judy painted him with, the fox you see there is no one less than our detective Nick Wilde, our SMA of this year…” he added, “Quite fitting they choose him for that mission, isn´t it?” he grinned.

They were all laughing and giggling about it in excitement, and even the Chief looked like he had planned to annoy me with it right now.

“…anyways, his disguise works quite well so far, doesn’t it?”

They all were enjoying that video with great excitement, and it ended when I used my magic finger-gun on that coyote. Luckily the cut it off there, I wouldn´t have wanted them to show the part with Cammy which followed after that.

When they all had calmed down from their laughter a little, a short silence appeared before Max switched to the next page again.

“Just to annoy the hell out of him” he chuckled, “We´re going to show you what else we´ve seen him doing in this house so far, if you haven´t seen it on the SMA show already…”

Obviously, what followed was the video where I walked through the hallway without any clothes on, when Judy and I fought the guys in the Nox-clan, when they pranked us in the new youth-activity-centre and finally, when I waved everybody on the stage of that SMA show. When all of that was over, the Chiefs presentation was at its end and Wolfheart activated the lights again. They waited for the short happy applause from the new recruits, and shortly afterwards the first ones raised their paws to ask their questions already.

“Yes” Max picked the first one, and she was one of the vixens who was in the audience.

“Are they here today? I…I mean officer Hopps and Wilde…I would love to meet them in person.”

“Yes, my darling” Max chuckled, “I´ll personally make sure you´ll get an autograph and a selfie with them later!”

She just smiled in excitement as she heard that, but Max picked the next question right away.

“Is it true that you and officer Fangmeyer got stabbed in the back with your own prank you used against Nick?” a lioness in the audience asked with a little giggle.

Now it was I who grinned widely, and there was no doubt that he saw that.

“No…I have no idea where you got that from…” he lied with a little smirk, “…I´ve no idea what you are talking about…”

“I do” the Chief grinned at him, and everybody laughed about it loudly.

“…I just wanted to add” the lioness said quickly, “…I really enjoyed seeing you three on stage at the SMA show. That was the coolest part of it, and not only because you´re police officers!”

“Aw” Max smiled, “Thank you so much!”

Bogo just shook his head with an ironic little grin.

“…see, chief?” Max added, “At least somebody appreciates us…”

“I knew you were useful for something” the Chief replied dryly.

Max picked the next question in the meanwhile.

“Will there be such a surprise party again?” somebody else asked.

“Hopefully” Max chuckled.

“Is it true that officer Hopps and Wilde have their own office in this building?” somebody else wanted to know.

“Yeah…that´s the next thing I wanted to ask, Chief!” Max grinned, “When do I get my own office?”

“How about never?” he replied dryly.

“Dammit” Max complained with an ironic little smile.

Now it was one of the vixens who raised her paws.  
“About that made-up rape story we´ve all heard in the news: Did you ever witness him as mad as on that day?”

“I never witnessed a day as epic as that before” he chuckled, “But trust me, although it´s not easy to get him out of his calm, you wouldn´t want to find out what happens to you if he does. Judy and him stormed that building like a hailstorm on that day, Daniel and I nearly couldn´t keep up with them. They knocked them all out in just a few minutes and he punched that one psychotic wolf lady into hospital just with his fists…” he told the story once again, “…on that day I really was scared of him in more than just that one perspective…” he added with a dirty little grin, “…the freaking casa-nova…”

I knew he would bring that up at one point, but I still hated him for it right now.

 

POV Max Wolfheart

I had more fun doing this than I had expected. It wasn’t only that he was sitting right behind them, watching his expression was utterly satisfying as well. I knew I would get punished from him for that later, but that was so worth it.

“You think he lied about it in the show?” one of the two vixens asked me with a dirty little grin, and that was the most perfect thing that could happen.

I took a quick look over to Nick, who was resting his head on his palms in annoyance meanwhile. He sighed a little and stared at me with an annoyed gaze, Judy grinned at him just as much as I did. They already must have been wondering already why I was smiling like an idiot this whole time.

“This may sound weird…” I chuckled, “But I´ve heard that questions a couple of times already…”

“Really?” the lioness from earlier wanted to know.

“Yeah, it´s weird isn´t it?” I asked, “…as if I knew that…do I look like I was trying to find that out?” I chuckled.

“Can I say…” Nick suddenly took the word from the last row, “…normally, the Chief would just have told him to shut up, take this Q&A seriously and stop this nonsense immediately, but he knows just as well as Max how much that annoys me, and that´s why he is not stopping him...”

“That is correct, Wilde…” the Chief confirmed with an amused grin, “…have a guess why I wanted you to be here…”

“Goddammit” Nick just sighed while shaking his head.

Now they all stared at him dumbfoundedly. He just raised one of his eyebrows with a little smile. The vixen who asked that last question covered her mouth in shock and I used that little moment of silence to grin at him even more. It took another few seconds until they were able to believe it finally and started laughing and cheering in excitement.

“We´ve been sitting here this whole time by the way” Nick commented dryly but with a little chuckle, “Quite exciting here, isn´t it?”  
“Exciting enough to not notice you, apparently” I chuckled, “But tell us, Nick…what does it feel like to run naked through the ZPD building, you little show-off?”

“How does it feel like to hang from the roof of the highest building of Zootopia, Max?”

They all were still giggling uncontrollably from our little bickering, while Nick stood up from his chair and walked towards Bogos desk slowly. Judy decided to stay back there and watch him in amusement.

“It´s quite refreshing to see you dressed in your police uniform every once in a while…” I grinned, “You wouldn´t want to know what I found when I searched your name online for…you know…research purposes…” I grinned ironically, “…I had to search for quite a while until I found a photo of you wearing anything…”

Nick just cocked an eyebrow at me. Everybody around us was still laughing their asses off.

“Research purposes?” he asked me dryly, “Really? I never searched for myself on the web…” he told us, “…I find doing that with yourself a little weird to be honest…”

While he explained, he went for the Chief´s notebook without asking him for his permission and closed the presentation.

“Do it, Nick” Judy chuckled loudly, “I´m quite interested in that as well right now…”

“Oh yeah?” he asked her ironically, “Why? …research purposes?”

She just grinned a little more.

“Hey Chief” Nick told him, just as I noticed it myself, “Nice wallpaper by the way…”

Ever since I was here, Chief Bogo had the same, plain and boring standard desktop Wallpaper on his Notebook, and I never thought he would change it one day, but now it clearly showed something different. It was a picture of Daniel and I hanging on that stupid tower. Nick grinned widely and everybody was laughing even more about it now.

“That´s…that´s” the Chief stuttered, “I didn´t do that, …how?”  
“Have a guess who did” Nick grinned, “…but since you haven’t noticed it earlier, I would say you´re pretty cool with it, aren’t you?”

“Wilde!” he complained loudly.

“Yes, chief?” he asked.

“Get away from my laptop! Stop changing stuff!”

“No idea how that happened, Chief” he grinned ironically, while was opening the internet browser. Bogo crossed his arms, but he didn´t actually do anything to stop him.

“Okay…” Nick sighed, “Let´s see what we got here…”

Then he typed his own name into the search-bar slowly. A few thousand search-results popped up immediately, and the first word that was suggested at the most-searched list was ´nude´, followed by ´SMA´, ´career´ and ´heat´.

“Oh god, really?” he asked with a little sigh, as everybody was laughing about it. He went on the pictures button in the search results, the first few images loaded, and then he closed the browser again immediately.

“Yeah…” he concluded while everybody was still chuckling, “…so that´s that... I think that was enough that for now…”

“Told you” I chuckled as everybody continued on giggling happily.

“Whatever…” he sighed with a little smile, “What am I even doing?” he asked, before he turned directly towards the new cadets, “Welcome to the ZPD, everybody! How are you all doing?”

 

POV Suzanne

I couldn´t believe it when I heard her voice on the connection to the entrance. But I opened up for her of course and she really was coming up the staircase when I opened the door of my flat to check it out. My eyes nearly watered because of the joy that came up inside me. It really was her.

“Cammy!”

“Oh my god!” she greeted me excitedly, “I´m so happy to see you!”  
I hugged her right away very tightly, but then I pulled her into my flat quickly. There was so much I wanted to talk about.

“How…why…” I stuttered, “…did they?”  
“They let me out on probation! Can you believe it?”

“Told you it was the right thing to do!”

“I know!”

“So proud of you!” I whispered, “And I´m so happy you´re back!”

“I´m happy too, you can imagine!”  
“There is so much I need to ask you!” I told her right away, “How was it in your cell…I mean…yeah… …and have you seen the SMA show this year?” was the next thing I had to ask immediately.

“Hell yeah I did!” she grinned, just waving off the first question “They even asked me if they were allowed to talk about it before that…”

“They?”

“Officers Fangmeyer and Wolfheart…” she explained, “They asked me personally if I was cool with that. You know, that thing about Nick, where I ripped apart all of his clothing…”

I couldn´t hide a dirty little grin right now.

“…I told them it was okay, as long as I could see the show somehow…”

“It was so great!” I grinned, “We all have to thank you so much for this! He´s such a beast, isn´t he!”

“Oh, I bet you would have liked that…” she chuckled with a dirty little grin.

I just grinned even wider.

“No way!” she laughed, “…don’t tell me…”

“I took care of him in the hospital for nearly a whole week…you know, after he got injured that badly…”

“Oh, I can imagine it already” she grinned, but she wasn´t that mad about hearing it, “I just know you too well, this must have been so funny for him to see your reaction…”

I nodded with a wide grin. “You haven´t been lying though…” I told her then.  
“Would I ever?” she grinned back.

“God that was so good!” I grinned.

“How did you even get him this far?”

“I just had to annoy him long enough, and then he made me shut up finally…”  
“Clever girl” she remarked.

I just waved it off with another dirty little smile. We would come back to that later anyways, there was no doubt about that.

“And they just told you that you can leave today?”

“Got to tell you that story as well” she giggled, “So…this morning this reporter-bitch was brought into my prison cell…”

“Rachel whatwashername?” I asked, knowing who she was talking about right away.

“Yeah… you´ve probably heard in the news about it…so she came in and immediately started fighting with me…”  


POV Judy

“Alright” I interrupted the little Q&A with the new cadets finally, “I think those were enough questions from you guys for now, because now it´s my turn” I told them with a little smile.

Bogo was still standing on the side and listened in amusement, Nick was sitting on Bogo´s chair like he was the boss and Max thought it was funny to take a seat besides the two vixens who were among the new ones and listen to us from the first row.

“I´m curious about your inspiration” I told our little audience, “Why do you want to become a police officer? What´s your reason?”

“Never had the looks to become a model and haven´t got the body for the erotic-business either…” Max chuckled with a big grin.

Nick grabbed a pencil from Bogo´s desk and threw it at his head because of that comment, we all were laughing about it once again.

“Yeah…” I grinned at him, “Nick, what are you even doing here?” I asked him ironically.

“You be glad I´m all out of pencils right now, darling…” he sighed with a little wink.

“No, but really…” Nick switched the topic, “What were your reasons?”

A few of the cadets raised their paws now and I picked the first one just by chance. It was the lioness who was asking Max about the SMA show earlier.

“I always thought it was pretty cool. I love to help people and I like being taken seriously.”

“That´s a good answer” Nick told her with a little nod. Then he picked the next one right away. He was a male wolf with completely white fur.

“I have an older brother who bullied me all the time when I was a kid” he began telling us, “Later I found out that he has joined a very powerful criminal clan and was earning his living that way. Since my parents aren’t there to take care of us anymore, I thought I would make something better out of my life and become the opposite of my hateful brother…”

“Damn” Nick grinned, “That is a cool lead! Respect, man! You should be proud of yourself”

“Thanks. Glad you appreciate it” he smiled happily, “Means a lot hearing it from you! Oh, and by the way: My brother is sitting in prison now, missing a tooth and lots of his massive ego. Thanks a lot for that by the way!” he added with a little grin.

“You´re very welcome” Nick smiled back with a little wink.

“…anyone else who wants to share their story?” he asked, because nobody seemed to have anything more to add.

But then suddenly another one raised his paws. It was the only male among the three foxes. 

“I-I always loved the idea, even as a kid already…” he began lowly, “…but I was told all my life that I was just an untrustworthy fox and could never do something like that in my life. I had given up on that dream a few years ago already… but you know…” he whispered, now even with some tears in his eyes, “…then there was this bunny coming along and showed everybody how wrong they were.”

“Aww” I smiled, being very touched by his words.

“…she meets this guy from the parallel-class of my elementary school and makes a police officer out of him as well. And when I saw you on the news for the first time… when I saw how you proved everybody wrong and showed that you can be a hero whatever you´re made of…a day later I quit my job and changed my whole life…” he told us, and everybody kept listening very closely, nobody was interrupting him.

Nick had stood up from Bogo´s chair in the meanwhile and was walking around his desk slowly.

“…today I´m here and the sources of my inspiration are standing right in front of me, live and in person” he finished, just as Nick arrived at his place in the second row. Nick opened up his arms as he arrived him, waited for him to stand up in total disbelief and hugged him carefully, patting his back while doing so.

“This is the best day of my life” he smiled happily, “I can´t believe this is happening…”

“You won´t regret your choice” Nick told him, “I promise it to you personally...”

“…Yeah…” he agreed, “…I know I won’t” the other fox grinned unexpectedly, having a superior looking smile on his face from one second to another.

Without giving him the chance to react, he suddenly moved his arm behind Nick´s back and now I saw it: He had an injector in his paw. He rammed it into Nick´s skin with a lot of force and emptied the whole thing with one big push.

“Ouch! What the hell?” Nick asked in shock, just as he was about to release him from his little hug again.

“I´m a good actor, aren’t I?” the other guy asked, as he took a step away from him quickly.

Now we all were in high alarm as that other fox let the empty injector drop onto the floor visibly.

“What the hell was that about, what did you…?” Nick asked, just before he stopped in his tracks for a worryingly long moment.

The other red fox didn´t care to explain and just kept on grinning in anticipation.

 _“What the hell was that guy doing?”_ I asked myself.

“Oh fuck!” Nick growled suddenly, this time noticeably more aggressive. I noticed how a little shock of rage went through his whole body and his growling became louder. I knew immediately where I had seen that before.

“Nick?” Max asked in fear of his sudden change of mood.

“Wilde, stop that nons…” Bogo tried to say.

 “Freaking nighthowlers!” Nick yelled aggressively, “Why would you- FUCK!”

He already gritted his teeth, his eyes went wide, his muscles began flexing and his claws came out.

“Yeah…” the other fox just smiled in superior, “Have fun explaining that to the press, officer Wilde…” he told him low- but distinctively.

He obviously knew what he was doing as it seemed, because he wasn´t scared of what was about to come at all. It looked like he still had everything totally under his control. But a second later it looked like he had underestimated it by a lot, because he couldn´t handle what followed at all. Nick rushed towards him suddenly, landed a massive blow on his face and nearly got him unconscious with that one hit, “You little fucker!” he yelled, and the word ´fury´ was not even enough to describe his appearance right now. Nick lifted the other fox off the ground again and threw him against the wall like he had the weight of a pillow. The impact was so massive that it even ripped the whiteboard off the wall, before he collapsed on the floor and kept on laying there.

Nick on the other hand locked like a bomb that was just about to explode. His rage would stop just there, obviously. I knew exactly what was happening to him, and the dose he got into his system by that injector was huge. A drop of that substance would have been enough easily, but that dose could have been enough to kill him.

“Everybody get out of this room!” I yelled in pure panic, “Get out of here already, this is not a joke!”

Just when I said, Nick turned around again and grabbed the next thing he could throw. It was the wooden table Max was sitting at. He lifted it into the air like it had no weight at all and smashed it onto Bogo´s desk and everything that was on it. Pieces of wood, plastic, shattered glass, ceramic and paper flew through the room and they still kept on staring at him with big eyes. They were too afraid to move because of what they saw.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” I yelled at them, and now they finally realized it. Nick had already grabbed thing he could destroy, nothing was stopping him anymore. I was surprised that he hadn’t attacked somebody else already.

“Wilde, calm down!” Bogo yelled at him, staring in shock at the remaining pieces of his shattered notebook.

“He can´t!” I told him loudly, while I opening the door of this room for the others, “That dose was so big it could kill him!” I yelled, just as Bogo tried the most fatal thing of them all. He went towards the rage-controlled Nick and tried attacking him. Although he was quite a bit taller and heavier than him, he was by far to big and clumsy to even have a chance. Nick jumped into the air, turned around more quickly than I had ever seen it from him before and hit the Chief´s face with a disturbing amount of violence. He barely had missed his eyes, but he drew some huge scratches along his face nevertheless. Bogo just held his bleeding right cheek in fear and pain as he stepped back quickly. All the fleeing mammals stared in shock at the scene, but I still was hesitating on what to do.

Although I would never really try to hurt him or punch him k.o., right now I simply couldn´t. I didn´t even have a tranquilizer with me right now.

Bogo had realized the fatality of the situation as well finally and helped me saving the others now. Nick had lifted up another chair in the meanwhile and smashed it right through a window. The others had stopped in front of the door and blocked the way out, still not able to believe what was happening.

“Get out of here!” Bogo yelled once again to stop them staring already, “Save yourselves and close the fucking door!”

 

 


	43. Chapter 42 - If fury was a person

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 42 – If fury was a person (POV Judy)

One of my worst nightmares ever became reality: Someone had drugged him with night howlers. Not only was that dose way too high in the first place, even half of that would have made an uncontrollable monster out of him already, but also did it have to be exactly him, the most dangerous fox who ever lived probably.

The very deep cuts on Bogo´s face kept on bleeding heavily and it looked like he couldn´t even see straight anymore because of it. I´ve never ever even imagined seeing him scared one day, but that was what happened right now. He feared an animal that was barely a third of his size. But so did everybody, they all stared in pure shock at the scene.

“Max!” I yelled, to get his attention as quickly as possible, “We need a few medics! Also consider Delgato and Jennifer for first aid! I´m getting myself some armory in the meanwhile…”  
“What…what do you want to do?” Max asked in shock about hearing what I said.

“I´m trying to get him unconscious…” I sighed, knowing for myself very well how dangerous that was, “That´s all we can do! We need to get him into a hospital as soon as possible!”

“Who even is that little fucker?” Max wanted to know, “Why did he do that to him?”

“I have no idea! I´ve never seen him before…” I replied while shrugging my shoulders stressfully, “But not now! Get moving already, Max! We need help!”

“I´m on it!” he agreed, before he went onto his way quickly.

Bogo finally had managed to lock the doors of the briefing room behind him. Shortly afterwards he sank onto his knees and held his bleeding cheeks once again.

Everybody kept on watching me with big eyes as I went on my way as well and ran off towards the armory chamber. I had quite some distance to cover, and it felt like an eternity until I finally found the right key on my chain to open it. All this took way too long already. I got myself the heaviest protection armor there was available in my size, one of the big dart rifles and two magazines for that. That had to be enough to stop him.

 

POV Charlie (alias: codename C4)

 

At first, I felt totally superior over the situation. Like I always did. Everything went as planned beforehand, also like it always did, but then, for the first time in my career, I made a mistake. A fatal mistake. The mission has failed and probably would end in a massive catastrophe. Now I would have to listen to his stupid comments yet once again. Goddamn how much I hated when that happened, but that wasn´t even my biggest issue right now.

I didn´t like the idea of using night howlers when I heard it the first time already. It was his idea on top of that, but since he was the main operator, I had to agree on it and now it ended in this giant mess. Three month of pretended police training at the ZPD academy and all the preparations for nothing. Nothing but trouble.

I´ve had combat situations before on missions, lots of them, but nothing I ever encountered went as quickly and as brutal as this. He threw me against the wall like I had no weight at all, the impact was so massive and painful that I couldn´t see straight for a couple of minutes. I had broken a leg and an arm without a doubt, I had huge bleeding scratches on various places of my body, I was stuck under a whiteboard for a little while, until I finally was able to free myself and take cover under a nearby table, and for the first time ever I actually needed somebody to help me. I wasn´t used to this feeling of pain, panic and pure helplessness, and it definitely wasn´t helping the situation that soon this monster of a fox would be out of things to destroy.

I imagined this mission to be totally different. I imagined that it would take him a little longer to react, that I could just walk away and leave them all behind in the chaos, disappearing completely like I did on many missions before. But it all failed, and now I really was holding on to my life, hoping anybody would arrive soon to help me out of this finally. Never before have I been so scared in my life. This was so embarrassing. I haven´t even been able to warn my backup anymore. I just had to wait until that nightmare was over.

 

POV Judy

 

Barely two minutes later I arrived the others once again. Nick was still to be heard in the briefing room.

“I´m so sorry you have to see all this” I apologized to the new ones, “But I´m pretty sure you know what that drug does to you…”

They all nodded with great respect.

“Chief, can you open the door, please?” I asked him, because he was sitting right in front of it.

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” he asked weakly, as I was just about to turn off the safety switch of my rifle, “He lost his mind completely!”

“No, he didn´t” I disagreed in anger, “He even tried to save us! That´s why he started throwing tables first before he attacked somebody! And I´m not watching him die to that drug in there!”

“Be careful, officer Hopps!” he told me weakly, before he reached me the key finally. He moved away from the door as quickly as possible and I didn´t lose a single second anymore.

“Don’t worry about me” I told him, “I´ll be fine.”

With those words I had unlocked the door and listened closely once more before I opened it. Nick seemed to be on the other side of the room right now, so that was a pretty good chance for me. I went in and closed the door behind me quickly, my dart rifle was pointed at him this whole time. Then I heard somebody crying for help suddenly. I took a look and saw him hiding under a couple of stacked tables. The red fox who had drugged Nick with that night howlers-serum just a few minutes ago.

“Help me…” he cried in pain and pure fear, “Please!”

Nick was on the other wall and ripped everything he found off of it.

“ _Pah”_ I thought to myself, _“And now you want me to help you?!”_

For a moment I even considered tranquilizing him as well, but I wouldn´t do him the favor just yet. I wanted him to see what he did and I wanted him to suffer for himself just as much as Nick suffered right now.

“Please!” he begged once again, “I can´t move…”

I just noticed that he was heavily bleeding and trying to get away from where he was in total panic, but he couldn´t. Probably he had broken a few bones when Nick threw him against the wall earlier.

“Stop crying like a little kid” I told him harshly, “You´re going to be fine. Just look at what you did to him!”

Now Nick noticed me and released the walls with his claws, growling at me aggressively. He slowly but surely began walking towards me, although I could see him shaking his head. He wasn´t able to stop himself. In his eyes I saw him begging for help, and I knew that there was only one way right now.

“I´m sorry, Nick” I told him, as I pointed my tranquilizer rifle onto him again, “I need to bring you to a hospital as soon as possible…”

I began firing a few darts and hit him on three different places on his stomach. But that wasn´t doing the trick. Nothing happened so far. Normally, just one of these darts was enough to make him unconscious immediately, but right now he didn´t seem too bothered about it. Another wave of rage hit him and he began moving towards me a lot faster now.

“Shit” I yelled in panic, as I began running away. Just by an inch or two his sharp teeth missed my legs and he hit the ground behind me very uncomfortably. But he came back onto his feet just a moment later and began chasing after me again. I kept on firing darts at him in the meanwhile. He shook himself in pain vigorously, but the tranquilizers finally showed their effect on his body. He began tumbling on his way towards me, I looked into his eyes one last time, and then he collapsed onto the floor finally. He wasn´t standing up after that anymore either, so I finally managed to stop his drug induced rampage. I dropped my gun onto the floor and went towards him immediately.

“I´m so sorry” I whispered into his ears while I was trying to turn him onto his back. When I finally managed to turn him over, I began pulling the darts out of his skin one by one. I felt his heart beating in a pace that way much to high to be healthy and his muscles were still shaking a little. He wasn´t even completely unconscious as I just noticed, he still had his eyes opened a little and he was trying to catch his breath in pure panic.

“Everything will be fine!” I told him, “…can you hear me?”

I wasn´t entirely sure if the blink of his eyelids was a yes or just a normal reaction of his body, but I needed to get him to a hospital as soon as possible in any case.

I quickly took one more look at the other fox who was still hiding himself under that stack of tables. He hadn´t moved an inch since the last time I saw him. He still wasn´t able to move his body anyways I figured. Nevertheless did I grab my rifle once again and went for the door quickly.

“Are you alright?” Max asked, being totally out of breath as well, “What happened?”

“Come quickly” I told him, “We need to get him to hospital! The other bloke is in there as well, got a few broken bones as it looks like…”

“I already informed the medics, they should be here in a few minutes” Max told me hastily, before he followed me in into the briefing room once again.

“Holy shit” he panted, as he saw how it had changed in just a few minutes, and just now I realized the damage which all that had caused. Nearly all of the big glass windows were destroyed, the tables and chairs had stacked on piles everywhere, there were huge claw-marks on every wall and the whiteboard was laying on the floor as well.

I put the dart riffle on the holster on my back for now and picked up the injector I just found on the floor. Max was going towards Nick and examined his unconscious body for a moment. Bogo and Jennifer had arrived at us as well in the meanwhile. The other fox was still hissing and crying in pain lowly, but he was completely ignored by them as well at first.

“Do you know that guy?” Bogo asked, still holding the bleeding scratches on his face.

I just shook my head a little, before I passed him the empty injector.

“That is a high dose” the Chief agreed with what I said earlier, “That really is alarming…”

“We are not safe anymore” I spoke out my first feeling without any doubts, “I mean Nick and I…we really need to be forgotten for a little while…all that popularity will get us killed…”

Contrary to what I what I was expecting, he just nodded a little about that.

“You should try to avoid the press for a while” he agreed, “They will rip us apart for that anyways…”

“I´ll just tell them what happened so they can´t make anything up” I suggested.

Max and Jennifer also nodded to what I said. Just a few seconds later the first medics arrived the scene and we made room for them. Jennifer stayed at my side and watched as they lifted Nick onto a stretcher carefully. Before they carried him out of the building they already gave him a dose of the antidote to the night howlers via another injector, and that relaxed me a lot for now. That had been the most important thing right now.

Max and Bogo went over towards the other fox and began freeing him from under the stacked tables and Chairs he had on top of him.

“You really picked the wrong officer to drug with freaking night howlers my friend” Max commented mercilessly, as he saw how much pain that other red fox was in right now.

“Whatever you were up to” the Chief told him coldly, “You´re not ever going to become a police officer after that…”

“I nev…never planned to become a police officer” he screeched in pain.

“You came pretty far considering that” Max commented.

“Not bad, huh?” the fox asked back, just as Bogo pushed the last table away.

“Spare us that bullshit, please” I sighed, as I watched the medics taking care of him as well, “…and just to let you know: I wouldn´t want to be you when Nick is back to normal again. So, I recommend to shut the fuck up right now, are we clear?” I asked dryly.

He just nodded weakly and with a little sigh while he was lifted onto a stretcher for himself. He really had enough of it right now as it seemed.

“Yeah…I would speak up if I were you” Max agreed, “You don´t drug Nick Wilde with night howlers just for fun…”

“This…” he sighed, just before passing out, “This is way bigger than you think…this is just the beginning…”

 

POV codename JS1

 

“I…I was standing outside of the ZPD building, just strolling through the park with my kids” the otter-lady in the TV-interview told the reporter, “…and suddenly we heard the sound of glass shattering above our heads. A table had crashed through a window on the first floor and we really were lucky that it didn´t hit us!”

While we were watching that TV-interview, I noticed that she was shaking her head in disbelieve.

“…we heard a lot of terrifying noises and it kept on raining glass, tables and chairs from up there” she told the reporter, “I´ve never seen something like this before…” was the last thing she added, before the shot cut back to the reporter in the TV-studio once again. “So” he concluded, “We´ve just heard from the witnesses how it looked from the outside, after we had seen an unconscious officer Wilde being carried out of the building just half an hour ago. But just now I´ve been told that officer Judy Hopps gave us a quick interview on what happened…”

It cut away once again and showed a shot of officer Hopps standing in front of the entrance to the hospital. She quickly explained how he got the night howlers serum injected by “one of the new police cadets” and how it all ended, but that was nothing new to us anymore. We had seen it live from our little hideout when they carried C4 out of the building as well and transported him off to the same hospital.

“Shit” I cursed, before I turned off the TV.

“Told you it was a bad idea” she sighed, “You´ve seen for yourself how dangerous he is…”

“I should have done this for myself” I muttered, “I told you he would fuck it up.”

“He has proven quite effective for the last few missions” she disagreed harshly, “And you have seen for yourself how good they are…”

“He could have at least tried to get out of there during all that chaos!” I complained.

“Ever considered that he might really got hurt?” she asked.

“He´s such a freaking pussy! Every time he gets into a little fight he cries about how painful it was and how he nearly got killed or something…”

“Don´t talk about my brother like that!” she growled.

“He´s not even your real brother” I replied coldly, “And now I have to fix all that myself once again, don´t I?”

“Oh, really?” she asked, as she suddenly grabbed me by my sides, threw me onto the little bed in our hideout and climbed on top of me quickly, grinning down on me from above, “Oh yeah, Mr. Savage?” she asked, “And what did you do else than playing volleyball with them so far?”

“That´s called analysis, sweetheart” he chuckled, staring right into her beautiful blue eyes, “And don´t tell me you didn´t enjoy that…”

“And even if…don´t tell me you didn´t enjoy that as well” she replied, still pinning me down onto the matrass.

“You mean officer Hopps?” I asked with a little smirk, “Can you blame me?”

She just shook her head a little, still with that seductive, irresistible dirty little smile.

“…you better shut your mouth already, little bunny” she told me teasingly, “You better think of a way to get my brother out of that hospital before they put him in jail…”

“Stepbrother…”

“Whatever.”

“I´m trying” I grinned, “But I think you have to motivate me a little first of all…”

“Oh really, do I?”

“You better” I smiled, as she already began to unbutton my shirt with her smooth white paws.

“Yeah?” she asked, “I´m curious what you come up with…”

“Depends on how much you motivate me” I grinned, as she kissed me smoothly, “…but that´s a good start already…”

 

POV Judy

 

Although Nick´s condition was quite stable right now, my mood wasn’t. I was stressed, I was pissed and I couldn´t calm down if my life depended on it. I also wanted to talk to that other fox as soon as possible, Charlie was his name I´ve just found out, but he was still being under narcosis hours after he had arrived at the hospital. He had a broken arm and a broken leg, huge scratches and a mild concussion as the medics told me, and I would have to wait at least until tomorrow if I wanted to talk to him.

Nick was still asleep because of the seven darts I hit him with and that would take quite a while as well. As much as I wanted to stay at his side, I couldn´t stand staring at this depressing room any longer. I gave him a last little kiss on his cheek and left him to the doctors.

 

Half an hour later I arrived at the main building of the ZPD again. They had blocked off everything below the shattered windows of our briefing room in the meanwhile and the repair-works were running already. Just as I expected, the people were still standing there, pointed at and discussed it loudly and wondered about what had been happening exactly. I knew already that I wasn´t getting inside without at least getting noticed by every single one of them. Right in front of the entrance I spotted Max, who was talking to about five people who held microphone into his face. I decided to head towards him as quickly as possible, ignoring everything else for now.

 

POV Max

 

“Did Officer Wilde have something like that before?” I was asked, and it took me a few moments to even get over the stupidity of this question. I just shook my head about it, I didn´t even think I needed to answer that. But it didn´t stop there, the bullshit kept on raining down on me.

“Did he harm that other fox on purpose?” I was asked right afterwards, and that was the point where I stopped them.

“I´m sorry…” I told them, after taking a deep breath, “…but that is the most stupid question I´ve ever heard in my life, considering that you all know what has been happening!”

I showed them the rough size of the injector with my fingers.

“That was the dose of that stuff he got injected. He couldn´t do anything about it, we all got totally surprised by that, him especially. We can´t tell you what that other bloke has been up to, but I don´t think that any of you would have been less aggressive in that case, you all should know what those night howlers does to you in the meanwhile. It´s a wonder that not more people got harmed, because there is not much left of our briefing room…”

“Yeah!” a female voice suddenly agreed from below, “And you all know what that fox is capable of” Judy added, who just had joined me, “I had to hit him with seven tranquilizer darts to stop him, and trust me, I didn´t have fun with that either” she explained lowly, as all the cameras and microphones were pointed at her now.

“What if that happens again?” somebody asked dumbly, “Will we still be safe in the future?”

That question was too much. I expected Judy to totally get out of her mind hearing that, but what she did instead was way better actually.

“Max?” she asked me calmly, “Do you feel that too? …I think we have answered everything that was important already, didn´t we?”  
“Yeah” I agreed coldly, turning my back towards the press as well now and following her towards the entrance of the building, “I didn´t hear any relevant questions or those which are worth to answer anymore either…”

She opened the door already and held it open for me afterwards. Without a single further word we left them standing there and didn´t stop on our way deeper into the building.

“Thank you” I told her.

“Unbelievable, isn´t it? Not a hint of respect or thinking you get from those assholes!” she frowned in disbelief.

“Are we safe in the future?” I repeated ironically, “As if everything he did was forgotten because he got drugged with freaking night howlers!”

“Nick is going to explode again when he hears this” Judy chuckled tiredly, “…but I´m the last one to stop him when the press asks him something like that…”

I nodded with a little smile. “I so want to see that when it happens…”

“How´s the chief?” she wanted to know then, as I followed her towards her office for a few more steps.

“I haven´t seen him since he left the hospital…”

“Alright” she sighed, “See you later, Max!”

“Yeah” I agreed, before I went onto my way towards the prison surveillance room, “Later, Judy!”

 

POV Skye (alias: codename SY7):

God that was easy. The simplest idea proved to be the best one yet once again. Since I was a fox as well, and when I argued that I was his sister, they simply let me visit him for a few minutes. He was still asleep sadly, but the doctor told me everything I needed to know. He had a few bruises, a broken leg and a broken arm, so he would be useless for the next few weeks anyways. I took a few pictures and then I went to leave the building again. But then, when I was walking down the hallway, I suddenly got another idea.

“Excuse me” I asked the elderly zebra lady in the hospital uniform I met on the hallway, “Where do I find the room of Nick Wilde please?”

“Officer Wilde is asleep and doesn´t need It to be bothered…” she replied coldly, “Can I tell him something?”

“He´s like a brother to me” I lied, “I just wanted to see if he´s alright. I…I knew Charlie as well, the other fox who got hurt…and Nick…I know him since I was a kid, his mom really is the sister of my dad, he´s my cousin so to say…”

She looked at me suspiciously for a moment, and then asked:

“May I see your ID, please?”

“Oh, sure thing! Here, take a look, please!”, I said, giving her the papers of my second ID and casually taking my smartphone at the same time.

She took them and stared at them for a second.

“Damn, where the hell are my glasses?” she wondered, searching for them in her hospital uniform, “…Excuse me, miss, I must have them in here somewhere, give me a second…”

I just nodded and waved it off patiently. This was the perfect moment for me anyways, I was nearly done with editing the article about Nick Wilde on Wikipedia in the meanwhile.

“Oh, there they are!” elderly zebra said, “Soo… Your name is…Jenifer Jones?”  
“Yes, that is correct. Oh, and here you can take a look at his Wikipedia article! There, it says that he’s my cousin…” I pointed out for her.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” she excused herself, “…you know, he´s quite a popular person these days, they told me to check people… a lot of them claim to know him… “

I just nodded with a friendly little smile.

“Follow me!” she said, waving with her hand and taking the lead.

We literally went just two doors further and then we entered his room already.

“Take a quick look” she told me, as she pointed at his bed.

He was asleep as well right now, but he didn´t really seemed to be harmed physically. That was everything I needed to know.

“Oh Charlie…” I sighed lowly, “What only is going on in your head?”

“That police officer had to stand through quite a rough time if you ask me…” The Zebra lady told me while we left the room again.

“You bet he had” I answered, “It really is time they get some rest already…”

She just nodded a little, before she went on her way deeper into the building. I had to go into the other direction, luckily.

“Thank you very much” I told her quickly, before I went onto my way as well.

“No problem…have a good day!”

 

Outside of the hospital doors, the black limousine waited in the driveway for me already.

“How bad is it?” he asked when I closed the door behind me quickly and he selected the drive gear almost immediately.

“C4 will be useless for a few weeks…” I told him the most important news in one sentence.

He just shook his head in disappointment and sighed a little.

“There is no other way” he said soon afterwards, “We need them as soon as possible.”

“Jacky” I sighed, “You know very well what happened to the last people who´ve tried to abduct them…”

“You mean those clowns from the Nox-clan?” he chuckled, “They tied him to the ceiling with just some flimsy strings…It´s no wonder they escaped that easily…”

“Isn´t there a better way to get them to help us?” I asked him, “Do we really have to force them? Why don´t we try to explain it and make them help us voluntarily?”

“And how do you want to get their attention?”

“Turn left over there!” I pointed out after thinking about it quickly, “I have an idea.”

 

POV Judy (two hours later)

 

It was quite late already when I went on my way home. At least nobody was stopping me on my way. I slowly went down the street where Nick and I had our apartments and thought about where I would spend the night at. It has been quite a while by now since I´ve been all alone for a whole night, and I wasn´t really used to it anymore. For a moment I even thought about getting back to the hospital and staying the night at his side, but I figured that that just would stress the medics even more.

Then I noticed something very odd. There was light shining through the windows of Nick´s apartment. It was exactly on his floor and I was a hundred percent sure that it was his apartment as well. But I was pretty sure that he would have told me if he was released from the hospital already.

I stood in front of the entrance door and thought about it for another moment, then I decided to use the key Nick gave me and open up the door for myself instead of ringing at the door-bell. I went up the staircase and listened through the wooden door carefully. There was music to be heard and voices as well. Weird. None of them sounded like Nick and I didn´t know anybody who had access to his flat either. But who would break into somebody´s flat and make themselves comfortable in there?

I opened the door as lowly as possible and sneaked in. The lights in the living room were all activated and Nick´s stereo was running lowly as well. What I saw were a male bunny who I was pretty sure I had seen before and white fox-paws hanging over the edge of the couch.

I took the tranquilizer-pistol from my belt, sneaked a little closer towards them, and when I saw her as well finally, I was pretty sure I knew who they were. We had first encountered them in the mystical springs oasis, but right now they both wore quite fancy black suits instead of being all naked.

“Oh hey!” the vixen greeted me in a friendly voice, before she turned off Nick´s stereo with the remote she had in her paws. I pointed my tranquilizer at her now, although she wasn´t armored either, but that still didn´t seem to scare them.

“Who the hell are you?” I asked lowly.

“Don´t you remember us?” the white-furred vixen asked.  
I remembered them. Her name was Skye and he had introduced himself as Jack to us. He was the bunny who joined our team when we were playing volleyball in the mystic springs oasis. I remembered the black stripes in his fur, and we had gotten to know her as well on that evening. It was not a bad experience I´ve had the first time I´ve met them, but I didn´t like seeing them inside Nick´s flat without asking for anyone´s permission.

“No…more like: What the hell are you doing here?” I corrected myself, “How did you get in here? This is his private living space! How can you think that that´s ok?” I asked suspiciously.

“We need to talk to you two, urgently” he told me plainly, “We´re not housebreakers, at least we´re not here to steal something…if that´s what it looks like…” he told me with a little smirk.

I didn’t find that too funny right now actually. I just gave him an empty look that told him to get to the point already.

“…we´re licensed agents.”

 

POV Skye

 

She still looked a little suspicious as he told her, but she didn´t move an inch from her position either.

“Agents?” she asked with a little sigh.

“Yes” he affirmed.

“So, you were just spying on us in the mystical springs oasis?” she asked curiously.

“Yeah, kind off…” he confessed, “We wanted to talk to you about it back then already, but we didn´t have a chance to. You´ve always had your friends around you and we didn´t want to bother you on one of your few days off with something that important…”

“And you thought it would be a good idea to break into one of our few spots where we have our privacy in this city?” she asked, “On a day like this?”

She surely had a point with what she said, but that didn´t bring Jack out of his confidence either.

“Yeah…I know…we´re sorry about that… but we really needed to talk to you…it´s getting out of hand already…”

“Oh yeah? It´s getting out of hand? Tell me more!” she sighed cynically.

“We´re not talking about that, sweetheart” I told her, as Jack went towards the stereo and turned it off by the main switch.

“So what are you talking about? Can we get to the point already?” she wanted to know impatiently, “Because you still don´t belong here and…”

“First of all…” Jack cut her off smoothly, “You guys are such wasted potential as simple police officers…you´re easily good enough to become top agents as well…and secondly, there is a massive problem growing in your own rows.”

“Where did you get that from?” she asked while cocking an eyebrow.

“We´re working on this case for quite a while already. But it´s not easy to prove anything, because they´ve created a quite clever system in the meanwhile.”  
“What are you talking about?”

“There is a criminal organization which is working together with nearly a fifth of all the ZPD officers. Many of them are massively misusing their powers in numerous districts of this city, and close to nothing of the evidence -such as drugs and weapons- are really destroyed after being confiscated from imprisoned criminals. Most of it is getting shipped right back towards the clans for quite a lot of money…” he explained the main problem plainly.

“What?” she asked in disbelief, “How do you know that?”

“There is quite a lot more that we know about. But I think it makes more sense if your partner is back up on his feet as well…”

“You´re saying that you want us to spy on our own colleagues?” she asked in an overacted tone.

“I´m just telling you the facts as they are. We´ve not been breaking in here just for fun, we had quite a few problems with that already. It got even worse today…we really need to do something!”

“So that other fox guy who wanted to become a police officer was one of those criminals as well?”

“No” I answered her calmly, “Charlie is one of us. He did all of this just to gain your attention and bring down your way too positive image a little…”

“Our way too positive Image?” She repeated my words in disbelief, “And there is no other way than freaking night howlers?” I asked in anger, “You even witnessed for yourself how dangerous that fox can get! And that dose could have killed him!” she yelled, before she calmed down a little once again. She still wasn´t quite able to believe it though.

“…there probably wouldn´t ever be a better chance to find something out about us than when you were spying on us on that day at the mystical springs…” she explained, “…and you thought it was a good idea to drug him with freaking night howlers?!” she wanted to know, “…and you want to tell me you´re licensed agents?”

“That was a big mistake” Jack confessed.

I hadn´t expected to hear that from her either.

“…we have to apologize for that as well, that was not a good idea…”

“Goddammit” Judy sighed while shaking her head, “I can´t believe it…this fucking day!”

“Understandable” Jack told her, “I can imagine that we´re the last thing you wanted to see here probably, and we´ll leave you in just a second anyways, but I beg you to give us a chance to explain it to the both of you when he´s back in business…”

She just sighed a little while still shaking her head, but at least she lowered her tranquilizer a little now.

“We really need your help for this.”

“Yeah, fine” Judy sighed finally, “But certainly not when he´s still in hospital and for sure not today either.”

“We understand you very well. We´ll contact you in the near future…” Jack told her, as he waved me to get off the couch and follow him out of his flat.

“We´ll consider it” she told us, still not moving from where she was standing.

“I´m sorry for everything” Jack told her once again, “…we´ll tell him that personally as well, naturally.”

She just nodded a tiny little bit.

“So long” Jack told her, reaching out for her paw smoothly, “Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Jack Savage, nice to meet you…”

“Skye…” I introduced while doing the same, after Jack has shaken her paw quickly.

“Judy” she sighed tiredly, “…nice to meet you. But now get the hell out of here already!”

Jack just nodded with an ironic little smirk, I gave her another friendly little smile. Then we went on our way and closed the door behind us smoothly.

We didn´t exchange a single further word until we left the main entrance of the house and went towards our car quickly. Jack was sure she could still hear us in the staircase, and since he was a bunny as well he must know best what he was talking about.

“That went better than expected…” he confessed, as we finally were out of earshot.

“Told you she´d be cool” I replied.

“I imagined to get kicked out if there to be honest” he chuckled, “And I wouldn´t even have been mad at her…I think I would have been very honored by that…”

“You like getting your butt kicked by the girls, don´t you?” I snickered, after I had closed the door of the car behind me, “Don´t you?”

“Anytime, sweetheart” he grinned, “Anytime.”

“That´s nice to know…and I know exactly who I´ll tell about that…”

“Oh really?” he chuckled, just after he was done with his U-turn.

“That´d be quite interesting to watch in any case…”

“You think she is able to keep up with me?” he asked boldly.

“I mean…you´ve seen what she had done to that steroid-pumped fox on the volleyball court…”

“That guy was a joke, come on!”

I just nodded in agreement with a little smile.

“…I still wonder what happened after they carried him into that massage room and locked the door for such a long time…”

“Nah…” he chuckled, shaking his head a little, “…I doubt that I would really want to know more about that...”

“Oh come on, mister!” I giggled, “As if you wouldn´t want to know…”

“You really have some messed up fantasies sometimes” he laughed.

“Just confess it” I grinned back.

He just shook his head with an ironic little smile.

“Liar! Liar, liar!” I kept on teasing, “…and you even liked watching the SMA show! Confess it already!”

“You know” he smiled, accompanied with a little sigh, “…I doubt that I will ever be to tame you a little…and that…Sweetheart, that is why I love you so much.”

 

POV Kirstin (Nurse, elderly Zebra-lady, colleague of Suzanne):

I´ve never seen something like this before. It was about 10PM when he woke up finally, and what I encountered was anything but the calm and charismatic Nick Wilde I knew. His partner had told me that the dose had been very high, but it turned out that we still didn´t give enough of the antidote to cure him completely. He woke up and tried moving around immediately. We were lucky that we kept him tied down onto his matrass, because he was trying to free himself vigorously, growling like a savage and not at all ready to calm down when I asked him to. I really felt sorry for him, but there were no alternatives. I called an anesthetist to help me immediately, and soon later we sent him back to sleep once again, before we gave him even more of the antidote. It really was a worrying situation for us. His pulse hasn´t been very high before, it was pretty low for a fox actually, and now it was dropping even more. We knew about his physique and his sporty attitude, but that heartrate really shouldn´t drop any further.

“…We can´t keep him unconscious forever” the anesthetist agreed, “…and that antidote isn´t good for him either, it makes him really dizzy for quite a while if he gets too much of it into his blood…”

“How long can we keep him unconscious?” I wanted to know, thinking about an alternative already.

“I wouldn´t go any longer than tomorrow morning. And I wouldn´t use more antidote on him either…”

“You think putting him in a patted room is a good idea?” I asked him then, just sharing my thoughts with him, “…I mean…at some point he must be out of energy anyways…”

“I was thinking about that too” he agreed, “But we should really talk to the doctor about it…”

“I´m still a little scared to be honest” I chuckled, “Have you seen that video on the news?” I asked him.

“Yeah, I still can´t quite believe he has done all that by himself…” he agreed, “It´s a wonder nobody got hurt by that rain of chairs and tables…”

“Maybe the “S” in “SMA” stands for “scariest” as well” I chuckled lightheartedly.

“Yeah…not that wrong actually…”

I just shrugged my shoulders once more and went on my way to leave his room for now and head for the next patients I had to take care of.

“And now you´re leaving me alone with him?” the oryx asked with an ironic little chuckle.

“Have to, I´m sorry” I told him, “But Suzanne´s nightshift starts in twenty minutes…” I let him know, “I think she´ll be glad to give you some company…” I grinned.

“Oh great” he sighed ironically, just as I was about to close the door gently, “Thanks Kirstin…”

“You´re always welcome, sweetheart” I smiled at him, “See you later…”

 

POV Suzanne (30 minutes later)

We had him here once again, just a few weeks after he was released. He had been on the news once again as well, and there was no denying that I nearly couldn´t hold myself back once again either. After everything that Cammy had told me today, I was even more hyped for my nightshift. But I couldn´t be alone with him this time, and I doubted that he would let me get closer towards him once again anyways, especially in his current state. He was tied onto his bed at his stomach, wrists and ankles, and even in his sleep he flexed his beautiful muscles from time to time.

I had heard what happened in the ZPD today of course, the news had been full of it.

When Kirstin had showed me the list for tonight, she also told me about the other fox they brought here. He was the one who poisoned Nick with the night howler´s serum in the first place as the story went. I wanted to check that out as soon as possible. I went into his room and closed the door behind me. Just like Nick he didn´t wear anything except from some white boxer shorts right now, so I was able to take a pretty good look at what they had done to him. He had a few scratches on his torso and on his back, his broken leg was being held up by a string, his broken arm was covered in a cast and laying right besides him. He also was quite well in shape I just noticed, he looked better than most other males I had here before, but it still was not comparable to Nick in any way.

I liked the color of his fur though. The elegant mix of brown and red made him look pretty interesting already. But I found myself thinking like that about males far too often anyways.

 _“Dammit, Suzy”_ I told myself, _“Why are you even thinking about that again? What´s wrong with your freaking sex-drive?”_ I asked myself _, “He almost killed him, he´s a criminal! Don´t even think about it!”_

I took another look when Charlie moved a little in his unsteady sleep.

_“Why would he do something like that? Is he jealous on him? Nick must have had that problem before…”_

Then another dirty grin went across my face, _“This could get quite interesting”_ it suddenly came into my mind, _“I´m just the nurse…they can´t blame me for anything…can they?”_

I shook myself in anticipation once again, I couldn´t get that evil little smirk of my face. _“He might be a criminal…”_ I told myself, _“But a pretty sexy one.”_

  

 


	44. Chapter 43 - Just one moment

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 43 – Just one moment

 

I couldn´t move. There was a bright light blinding my eyes and I got used to it just very slowly. I didn´t know anything. I didn´t know where I was and it seemed like I also didn´t know what I was. The only thing I remembered was that I couldn´t move already when I had woken up the last time. I couldn´t do anything to stop them and they just sent me back to sleep again. I was sleeping far too long already, it felt like an eternity. I wanted to tell them that I was alright, that I didn´t want to hurt anybody, but I didn´t even know who they were. Then I suddenly heard a voice in my head that seemed familiar. I couldn´t hear what she was saying, but her voice triggered a lot of flashbacks. I saw prison bars before me. In the background I heard the sound of a clapping and cheering audience. I was on a stage suddenly; bright lights blinded my eyes, just like right now. I had a sword in my paws and held it above my head, a polar bear landed on it with great impact. There was blood everywhere, but a moment later I was yet at another place once again. There was a shattered bowl on the floor besides a sofa and a glass table. Shredded blue clothing was laying besides it. The clapping became louder. I was standing on top of a skyscraper, a second later I was hanging on the ceiling in a brightly illuminated room. Then I saw a very beautiful bunny in a blue police uniform attaching a golden badge onto my chest. Her smile was just so heartwarming, so joyful, so happy, her purple eyes were staring right at me. I wished that one of the few nice images stayed a little longer, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. What followed was just disturbing. I heard voices talking about me. They said that I was a bad person. They said I was doing more harm than good to the public, they said that I was misusing my powers. They were not that wrong as it seemed, because what I saw was myself, and I did horrible things to a lot of different people. I saw myself beating up another fox, I heard him begging for mercy. He was not the only one I saw who I was doing things like this to. I was dominating them, I was letting of steam using their bodies, I made them suffer just for my pleasure. Then I remembered the most important part: I was in a relationship! But I still was doing things to other women who clearly weren´t her. I was more like a toy than a serious boyfriend.

 _“W…was that really me?”_ I asked myself, _"This horrible things, I…did I really do that?"_

Those images wouldn´t stop for a while. I even saw myself from their perspectives I believed.

_“Who…am I? Why am I doing all this? This really needs to stop, it had gotten totally out of control already!"_

My head hurt. I hoped that all those flashbacks would stop now, finally, but instead the clapping in the background became louder and louder, those voices became louder, and when I was just about to reach the point where I couldn´t stand it anymore, I got that last picture showed in front of my eyes: It was another fox, he had been hugging me as it looked like, I felt a little stitch in my back and in that very moment he winked me with his eyes very shortly.

“Have fun explaining that to the press, Officer Wilde!” he said, and that was the one sentence that made all my memories come back immediately.

I am Nick Wilde. The counterpart to the most bad-ass cop in history, the most beautiful woman in the whole world and with the coolest colleagues and friends I could ever think of. It was like I´ve never forgotten about it.

 

My eyes finally got used to the bright lights that illuminated the room I was laying in, and the next thing I saw were yellow walls and a yellow ceiling. I was tied down onto the bed by my wrists and at my ankles. Once again, I had a catheter in my left arm, it was connected to a tube that led up to a plastic tank full of ´something´, but apart from all that there was not much else in the room. I felt really left alone and forgotten after only a few minutes. It was quite depressing, but I didn´t want to fall asleep once again either, so I decided to wait until something happened. I had a lot to think about anyways.

POV Judy

I´ve been up since five in the morning. I couldn´t sleep for longer than two hours in total throughout the whole last night. It was one endless nightmare. I felt cold, because I couldn´t snuggle myself into his smooth fur, I felt insecure because somebody broke into his flat just last evening and I was plagued by my fearful thoughts as well. I just hoped that he was fine and not in any immediate danger anymore. At 6am I left his apartment, dressed in my regular police uniform, and headed right for the ZPD. Not even chief Bogo was in the house yet. I met a couple of guys from the nightshift who were impatiently waiting for the end of their shifts already, but I wasn´t in for a lot of conversation with them. I just went towards my office and closed the door behind me.

 _“There is a problem growing in our own rows…”_ I remembered Jack´s words from yesterday, as I booted up my computer and logged into my account.

I stared at the search bar for quite a while, thinking about what else they had told me. I clicked onto the bar with the cursor and typed “evidence” into it slowly, before I hit the enter key.

A number of entries appeared on my screen, all of them labeled and sorted by the latest dates, case-numbers and storage destinations. Everything that was older than half a year was correctly labeled as “destroyed” as well, just as it should. I even remembered most of those cases, Nick and I had personally secured quite a lot of that. I scrolled back up to the beginning of that page and clicked on one of the most recent cases. It was the evidence that was secured after we had taken down that dealership in the sex-bar. It showed a few pictures of different substances being packed up in boxes, surrounded by packs of coffee power, which they used to drown the smells a little, but that wasn´t a very new trick either. What was a little weird though, was that it didn´t exactly look like a truckload. Everybody was talking about a giant delivery worth several million pounds, but what was shown in the pictures was barely one whole pallet.

 _“Well, that´s interesting…”_ I thought out loudly, before I took a picture of the computer-screen with my phone, _“Where did all that stuff go?”_

I quickly wrote down some data to the colleagues responsible for the evidence, and then I shut down my computer once again. _“I´m curious what they´re going to say…”_

I took another look at the time the display of my phone showed and shook my head a little. _“…but not now, I need to see him first!”_

 

POV Max Wolfheart 

 

She was still laying on top of me when I woke up this morning. She had her free day today, I had to be at the briefing in half an hour.

“Hey Maxie” she greeted me with a dirty little smile, “How are you my little sex-god?”

I just smiled mischievously and licked over her face carefully. She was just as beautiful as ever. I wrapped my arms around her and rolled her onto her back carefully.

“You should move your fluffy little butt soon” she giggled, “Bogo won´t like it if you´re late…”

“You really think that´s his biggest issue right now?” I asked back from above her.

“I wouldn´t want to find out about that if I where you” she replied with a happy smile. She surely noticed how another region of my body became a little more active suddenly.

“Oh, I think I´m good on that. You know…when he´s scared of a little fox already, I think he´ll respect a wolf even more…”

“Oh…” she snickered with a big ironic smile, “…I still want to see you take on that little fox one day!”

“Uhm…yeah” I chuckled, “…sure…maybe… …yeah, someday…”

She just grinned a little as I started kissing her wildly to change the topic.

I was rather successful with that, because when I finally was done with her, I just had some time left to take a very quick shower and rush out of my flat in order to be at work on point. While I walked along the sidewalk and the ZPD building came in sight already, my phone rang suddenly.

“Wolfheart?” my colleague and old classmate at the ZPD academy Spencer Howlton asked, after I accepted his call.

“Yeah, it´s me, what is it?”

“You coming to work today?”

“I´m on my way already, I´m a little late…”

“Ok, great! I wanted to ask you if it´s fine if I change patrol with Fangmeyer today? I need to talk to you about something…”

“Something?” I asked. I wasn´t actually that glad about hearing it, although I always considered him as a friend back then, he was quite a nuisance and could get pretty annoying after a little while.

“Yeah…I´m pretty sure you´ll like the idea, but I don´t want everybody to know about it…”

I sighed a little, but not loud enough that he could hear it.

“Yeah, ok, why not. If Dan is ok with that…”

“He´ll go with Anderson the old fartbag…”

“Alright, fine. I´ll be at the briefing in just a few minutes, see you there.”

“Cool, see ya!”

And with that he hung up again. I just shrugged my shoulders and put my phone away once again. I still was in quite a good mood, especially after what I`ve just had with Jennifer. I wanted to get this shift over with as soon as possible so I could be with her again. I promised her a nice evening a few days ago, and we both were anticipating for that this whole time already.

POV Judy 

 

I was just in time. Although they normally didn´t let anyone in before 7AM, they made an exception for me today. At least the popularity was good for something.

It actually was Suzanne who brought me towards the room he was in now. She was, as always, quite excited, obviously, but that didn´t bother me too much at the moment. What she told me was much more important.

“He woke up just a few minutes ago, and he finally seems to have calmed down a little” she explained the situation, just as we arrived at another doctor, who was standing in front of the door.

“Officer Hopps” the oryx greeted me shortly, “Good you´re here!”

I just nodded with a friendly smile.

“How is he?” I wanted to know.

“Well…after he had woken up last evening already, we had to send him to sleep once again immediately. We gave him another full dose of the antidote, because he nearly ripped the belts apart that tied him down onto the bed…”

“Oh god” I whispered, “I hope he didn´t hurt anybody…”

“No, don´t worry. He doesn´t seem to be aggressive anymore either…he rather was begging for help…your help to be precise…”

“My help?”  
“He just woke up a few minutes ago. We didn´t talk to him yet, we wanted to wait for his reaction to the patted room…but he was asking for your name lowly, it nearly sounded like he was crying…” the doctor explained to me.  
“Can I go see him?” I wanted to know.

“Are you sure you don’t…”

“You just told me he wasn´t aggressive anymore. I want to end his suffering already!”

“Alright, yeah, if you´re confident…” he agreed, before he opened the door for me, “Here you go.”

I went in and saw him immediately. It really was a depressing little room they had locked him in, but I still was nothing but glad to see him. He noticed me immediately and he really seemed to be quite emotional right now.

“Judy!” he cried happily and with gleaming eyes, “Thank god you´re here!”

I jumped onto his bed and climbed on top of him carefully before I hugged him happily.

“Oh Nicky” I sighed, “I´m so glad you made it!”

“Couldn´t just leave you alone” he chuckled, still with tears in his eyes.

“Unbelievable” I chuckled happily.

“What happened? Did you find something out already?” he wanted to know.

“You destroyed the whole briefing room, threw half the furniture out of the windows and decorated the Chief´s face a little…but other than that…”

“Oh god” he sighed, “I´m going to hear that again, don´t I?”

“Probably” I chuckled, “But don´t worry too much about it.”

“Where is he?” was his next question, and I knew right away who he was talking about.

“No! Nick, you shouldn´t…” I wanted to stop him, but he calmly shook his head right away.

“No, not that. I just want to ask him something. I believe he winked me shortly after he injected that stuff into my back…”

“I think I know who he is” I whispered, “There are quite a few things I must tell you, but not here…”

He just looked at me a little suspiciously but then he nodded.

“You think you can find somebody who can free me from this bed?”

“Are you sure you won´t get aggressive once again?” I asked him with an ironic little wink.

“Every inch of my body is aching like hell, carrots” he chuckled, “And yeah, I´m quite sure I´m back to normal again…”

“Alright” I smiled at him, “Just give me a second, I see if I can find that doctor again…”

 

POV Max Wolfheart

 

“So…here we are…” I opened up the conversation, as I steered the police cruiser across the ZPD parking lot towards the road, “…what is it, Howlton?”

“You´ve been hooking up with Jennifer, haven’t you?” he asked with a chummy little grin to start our conversation.

I nodded with a mischievous little smile.

“Damn, you little bastard” he grinned, boxing my shoulders a little.

“Don´t tell me you even considered it” I joked back, “She´s by far too beautiful for you…”

He nodded with an ironic little chuckle. “I was about to ask you that too, how did you make that work?”

“Well…you know that red fox?” I asked ironically, “The one who turned the whole ZPD upside down…”

“Oh that little show-off” he chuckled dirtily, “Did you pay him back for all that already? Somewhere in a dark alley where nobody could see you?” he snickered.

“Ha! As if he has a need for that” I chuckled, “…but it´s interesting to hear of your secret fantasies…”

He just gave me another ironic little grin for that, but then it seemed like we were done with that stupid topic finally. He just waved it off and paused our conversation for a few moments.

“…anyways, I wanted to talk about something else originally…”

“That´d be?”

“You know…there is this cool new thing a colleague recently told me about…” he began carefully, “…Anderson is part of it as well in the meanwhile…but it´s still a quite exclusive thing and not everybody should know about it…you know?”

That sounded so painfully suspicious, the way he explained it made me nervous already, but I didn´t show it for now and just kept on concentrating on the road while listening. I nodded a little to his last question.

“…you can make a lot of cash without even doing any harm to anybody…” he finally brought it to the point, “…you don’t even need to do anything, that´s the whole point of it…”

“What the hell, Howlton?” I asked.

“Just listen!” he cut me off hastily, “…those guys would get the stuff anyways somehow…”

“What stuff?”

“…”

“What stuff, Spencer?”

“Weapons, drugs, black money…that sort of stuff. You know, the evidence we ´destroy´ after half a year…”

“Are you out of your mind?!” I asked, before I quickly slowed down and parked the car at the sidewalk for a moment.

“Nobody knows about it! And nobody will, Wolfheart. It doesn´t even change anything! We just pretend to look away on some days, tell them everything was normal in our district and double, when not even triple our loans! You understand me?”

“Are you fucking serious?” I wanted to know, “You are kidding, aren´t you?”  
He just shook his head very slow- and seriously.

“Wolfheart, listen! This is way bigger than you. You´re not the first one I tell about this and you won´t be the last one to say yes either” he told me coldly. He looked at me quite intriguing all over sudden. I didn´t even know what to reply on that.

“…I´m…I´m not saying yes to that! Are you aware of what you just told me?”

“It´s not your choice, actually” he said, and before I could even look I´ve had a dart gun pointed at me, “You know too much already, so that is your only option anyway. And believe me, you wouldn´t like the alternatives to that.”

I froze completely. My paws were still laying on the steering wheel, the sunlight that crashed through the windshield was warm and stressed me even more.

“Here is the deal, Max” he told me, “You just shut your mouth, don´t ever talk about it again until you´ve proven yourself -just like Fangmeyer- look away when you´re told to and get your extra cash every now and then. Because otherwise I only have to offer a very special treatment for you…” he told me, shaking the gun a little in his paws, “And we got you by the balls already anyway, Max. It shouldn´t be too hard to capture and take her hostage either, it worked with you two fools pretty well already…”

“Fuck my life” I sighed, “…and I already wondered how they could find us in that club…our own colleagues are stabbing us in the back in the meanwhile…”

“You don´t have to worry about anything, as long as you keep your freaking mouth shut” he told me, “We worked far too hard for all this already, and I don´t care what you want and what not.”

“You little asshole.”

“Don´t be sore about it. Nobody will notice anyway.”

“I so want to see what happens when Nick and Judy find out.”

“Those two caused enough trouble already. But don´t worry, that won´t matter anymore either pretty soon…”

“So you bastards poisoned him with freaking night howlers yesterday?”

“That…" he thought about it shortly, "…that was just the beginning of it…” he said.

“I wouldn´t want to be you when Nick finds out about that” I told him, "That´s gonna hurt!"

“That´s why I have to make sure he wouldn´t ever find out” he said, as he pulled something out of his pocket and threw it over to me. It was a black little box with a red blinking LED at one side, “That is a GPS tracker” he told me. “You´re going to have that with you everywhere you go from now on. There is a microphone inside it as well, so be careful with who you talk to and what you say to them. Because I actually wanted to find out since quite a while already how your girlfriend feels from the inside…” he told me with an very evil and dirty grin.

“You keep your dirty paws of her!”

“I will, as long as you shut up… Because we´re going to find out if you told anybody, you can count on that!” he told me with a superior looking smirk, “And I will keep an eye on you, personal promise! We can see what you do with your phone as well by the way, so do not even think about that.”

I just kept shaking my head in disbelief.

“…I thought we were cool, Howlton” I told him disappointedly.

He just looked at the ground for a moment. He still had the gun in his paws and pointed it at me, I still had my left paw on the steering wheel and inspected the little black box in my right one.

“…let´s go back to work again, shall we?” he asked after a little pause, pointing at the GPS tracker in my paw once again. His expression was still quite cold and intriguing.

“Yeah…” I sighed, because there was nothing more to say for me right now anyway. Then I selected the drive gear once again, “…let´s get back to work.”

POV Nick

“This needs to stop, carrots” I told her, as we made our way towards the ZPD building slowly. We had left the hospital just a few minutes ago and everything seemed to be back to normal again with my body. It was half past nine in the meanwhile and the regular morning traffic of Zootopia was still at it´s finest. They´ve done what felt like a hundred tests with me, before they finally freed me of those annoying belts, but apart from my aching muscles, everything was just as always.

I wore my blue police uniform from yesterday, because I didn´t have anything else with me in the hospital, and I wanted to talk to a few people in the ZPD anyway, so that was our first goal. But I also needed to talk with her. Sadly, that nearly was impossible while we were on our way, because we were noticed every ten feet we went.

“What needs to stop?” she wanted to know, as we finally had a few moments of silence.

“All of it. All the stupid TV shows, the interviews, the fights, and last but not least the freaking orgies we start everywhere!” I explained, “Sorry for my words, but I must say it as it is…”

She sighed a little, but she knew exactly what I meant apparently. She nodded.  
“No, you´re right” she agreed, “We really went into a few extremes in the last time…”

“I just realized it” I sighed, “Alone what we did to Freddy was by far too much! What were we thinking? And we´re police officers!”

She didn´t disagree with me on that either, she just nodded shamefully.

“That was too much” she agreed, “I don´t know if we can apologize for that, but we should at least try it…”

Just in that very moment somebody caught up with us and held a microphone into my face hectically, walking besides me on the sidewalk.

“Officer Wilde!” the badger yelled at me, “How do you feel? Do you think that will happen again? Can you describe wh-“

Before he could even react, I ripped the microphone out of his hands and began disassembling it right before his eyes. I screwed the corpus off the body, opened the slot of the batteries, ripped them out and dropped all the pieces onto the floor one by one, before I came to a halt and turned my gaze towards him finally.

“First of all…” I explained lowly but very intriguing, “I just woke up in a patted room, tied down onto the bed and treated like I was a bomb that was just about to explode. I just was told that I destroyed the whole briefing room of the ZPD city center yesterday. And now you disrespectful little asshole are here and yell into my face! How do I feel you ask? I´m annoyed. Do I think that will happen again? I don´t know, do you have an injector filled with night howler´s serum with you? Do you want to try that? Because I can´t recommend it…”

“But…no…I…”

“Let me tell you what is going to happen right now: You will just apologize to me, leave us alone, maybe try to save the remaining pieces of your stupid Microphone and warn everybody else who intends to try the same. And I highly recommend to learn some manners first before you try to talk to me again, maybe I´ll be down to talk to you on a normal basis then.”

“I…I mean… …I´m sorry!”

“Good boy” I told him while patting his shoulders shortly. Then I completely ignored him.

I just turned back towards Judy and we started moving again. We just left him where he was and didn´t say a single further word anymore.

The people around us who had been listening got a step back from us in respect, a few of them chuckled a little or held their hands before their mouths, but I didn´t change the expression on my face. Not at all. I really didn´t care about that anymore. Judy didn´t care about it either, she just followed me. It wasn´t very far to the ZPD building anymore anyway.

“…it gets even better than that” Judy told me a few moments later, “I need to warn you in advance…”

“Bogo?” I asked.

“No, don´t worry. Bogo won´t be mad at you…”

“Injuries I don´t know about?”

“No, we were lucky on that as well” she said while shaking her head.

We just had arrived at the entrance of the Lobby and she held the door open for me.

“But I encountered some other ´acquaintances´ yesterday…in your apartment…”

“In my apartment?” I asked in confusion, not quite understanding how she meant that.

She just nodded a little. “…you can imagine that I was not that happy about it after a day like that yesterday…”

“Wait…they were inside my apartment?!”

“I wouldn´t even have noticed it if the lights hadn´t been burning…”

I just shook my head a little in disbelief. I never even imagined something like that to happen to me before. _“Who would break into my apartment? It was not like I owned a lot of expensive things anyways, so what even was the point of that?”_ I asked myself.

We just entered the hallway our office was in.

“Who was it?” I asked, just as I noticed two other mammals waiting for us right at our office-door.

Judy stopped in her tracks as well when she noticed them. That seemed to be very convenient.

“Those two” she sighed, “Exactly those two.”

It took me a second, but then I believed I knew where we had met them before. He was the bunny who helped out in Judy´s team when we were playing volleyball at the mystic springs and she was his girlfriend. The white-furred vixen casually leaned against the door of our office and waited patiently. Both of them were dressed in quite fancy black suits and looked quite professional.

“Wait…Skye and Jack broke into my apartment yesterday?” I asked her very lowly, as we nearly had arrived them.

She just nodded a little.

“Yes, we did, Nicholas” the male bunny greeted me plainly. He must have heard that as well, obviously, “…and we are very sorry for that. But this is important…”

“Important?” I asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow.

“Yes, very” he affirmed.

“Alright” I sighed. I gave him one more look that should tell him that I wanted answers already, but it seemed like he wanted to stay in the position to ask the questions. I didn´t let him have that, not at all, so I ignored him first of all. “…good to know.”

I was not in the mood to ask for every detail myself. I ignored him completely for now and began unlocking the door to our office after Skye had stepped out of the way for me. I held the door open for Judy and went in for myself afterwards. They had to speak up for themselves if they wanted our attention, I wanted to make that clear right away. He obviously didn´t like that, but that wasn´t a big concern for me either.

“Ignoring the problem wouldn´t solve it” Jack explained calmly, because Judy simply left them standing there as well.

“You have exactly two minutes to explain it” I told them, not looking back, “There must be a different reason than stealing anything out of my apartment, because you wouldn´t look like that right now if Judy had caught you doing that.”

“We didn´t steal anything” Jack explained, following us into our office without even hesitating. Skye followed him inside and closed the door behind her lowly.

“You have some black sheep among your colleagues” she continued explaining, “Not only in the city-center, in almost every division by now. More and more of your colleagues are getting forced into it every day, and this will end in a giant catastrophe if we don´t do anything…”

“Forced into what?”

“Looking away, basically. Some of them even give the evidence back to the clans it belonged to instead of destroying it.”

“Who do you know that from?”

“From a lot of sources in the meanwhile. One of them was C4 for example, the police-recruit you smashed against the wall yesterday.”

“C4?”

“His name is Charlie” Jack sighed, “Everybody in the agency get´s a number for their codename…”  
“You guys are freaking agent´s and think it´s a good idea to poison somebody with freaking night howlers?” I asked in disbelief.

“That was a big mistake I must admit. We´re very sorry for that.”

“Say sorry to your colleague” I told him coldly, “That was one of the worst ideas I´ve ever heard…”

“It was.”  
“Was it his idea? Because that would have been very ballsy.”

Jack just shook his head in shame slowly. I really hit him at a weak spot there, so I was pretty sure he was the leader of his team. I could use that, I had something to shut him up, and that was always helpful.

“…whoever though that was a good idea should have done this by themselves” I explained, “because telling somebody else to do that is a very weak move.”

“You should never criticize decisions you haven´t been a part of…” Jack tried to end the topic quickly. I really had him by the balls with that.

“That was just utterly stupid” Judy supported me while shaking her head at what the other bunny said, “I´m sorry, but when there is somebody to criticize you, it´s Nick.”

“We needed to…” Jack wanted to justify himself, but his own partner interrupted him this time.

“Let it be, Jacky” she chuckled, “Everybody makes mistakes sometimes and everybody survived it in this case…there have been worse things in the world…”

He sighed a little but didn´t knew anything to reply on that.

“He´s a good actor though” I told them, even being a tiny little bit amused about it “I believed his little story before he winked me and jabbed that injector into my back…”

“But he was supposed to get out of there before the effect kicked in” Jack complained angrily, “Now he´ll be useless for the next few weeks…”

“You better be a little more respectful” I warned him, “…because you´re not the one with the broken bones. And it might have been somebody else instead of him who got heavily injured or even worse.”

Judy had been booting up her computer in the meanwhile and waved me towards her now. I left Jack standing there and ignored him for a moment.

“He was not that wrong about the evidence though” she told me, as she showed me the inventory in the network quickly, “That´s ´allegedly´ everything from what they had confiscated from that raid. They all were talking about an entire ´truckload´, remember?”

“Yeah…” I agreed. There really was just barely one pallet of substances, “That´s not exactly a truckload…”

“That´s just one of the many cases…” Skye informed me.  
“Why did nobody notice this before?”

“Because that whole freaking department is part of it” Jack added impatiently.

It was quite funny to notice how the former gentleman suddenly became a little aggressive even since I´ve confronted him with his bad idea. But I tried to stay cool and don´t force it even more.

“But how does this work?” Judy wondered, “I doubt that so many police officers would do that, not even for a bit of profit…I think we can´t complain on our loans…”

She surely had a point with that.

“However this works, we need to find out more.” Jack concluded, “You two have pretty much the best connections to your colleagues…”  
“We” Judy interrupted, “…we are the biggest targets of every shady person in this city. I doubt that anybody will talk to us about something like that…”

A short little pause appeared, everybody seemed to be thinking about it.

“…this looks like a lot of work again” I sighed, “But I have an idea…”

“You want to spread rumors?” Judy guessed, hitting it right on the head once again.

I nodded.

“What sort of rumors?” Skye asked.

“´Officers Wilde and Hopps are in massive dept´” I explained, “´They need the money, they want to get in.´ …That will spread faster than anything. And who wouldn´t want to have the most effective and most famous police detectives on their side for their business?” I asked rhetorically.

“I don´t know, Nicky” Judy sighed, “Not sure if that´s believable. And that will spread far beyond the ZPD. I bet the press would ask you about this just a few days after we told that to anybody…”

She crossed her arms on the table before her tiredly and rested her head on them.

“Would that be a big problem if the press knew about it?” Jack asked, “Because that idea is not that bad actually. You can tell them about that lie afterwards anyway…”

“I don’t know” I sighed for myself. Just like Judy I wasn´t really motivated for anything right now. I wanted to be alone with her and I wanted them out of my sight for today, whoever they were.

“We´ll think about it…” I told them more directly now, “…but we have to take care of a few other things first of all.”

They didn´t seemed to be satisfied with that.  
“We didn´t come here for fun, Nicholas” Jack reminded me, “We really shouldn´t lose any more time, because it gets more and more difficult with every single day!”

“Why don´t you ask Charlie if there are more important things right now?” I replied coldly.

“It doesn´t help us if you bring up that topic again.”  
“It doesn´t help if you keep making pressure either. Give us a phone number and get out of our office right now.”  
“It doesn´t simply work like tha-“

“Then just get out! You should know how to get into private living spaces right now anyway, don´t you?” I told him harshly, “Do me the favor and stop marking the big shot right now!”

Jack just shook his head in annoyance once again. But he just couldn´t say anything.

“Come on, Jacky” Skye told him calmly, “Stressing them really doesn´t help.”

“We´re all adults!” he complained, “This is no kindergarten here! Those guys are police detectives, and pretty good ones on top of that! Yes, I did a mistake, yes that all was bad…but you can´t tell me they´re not able to concentrate a little longer on this right now!”

“We surely could…” I told them dryly, as I stood up from my chair again and strolled over to Judy´s side of the table. I simply picked her up, took a seat on her chair and sat her down onto my lap carefully. She put her pencil back down onto the table and hugged me happily, while I rested my head on top of hers, “…but I´m the one who decides when it´s time for that, stripey-butt. And that time is not right now.”

Skye chuckled a little at that nickname I called him, he didn´t have anything to reply on that either.

I ignored them from now on anyway I just decided. I was just concentrated on my beloved bunny, and I didn´t care if they were watching or not. I began massaging her back a little and kissed her a couple of times. She opened up my uniform with her paws slowly and began running them alongside my stomach carefully. Having her this close to me right now felt relaxing and just utterly fantastic. That was just what I needed for my nerves.

 

POV Skye

 

Jack actually was lost for words right now, he knew nothing to reply for the first time ever since I knew him. Normally, he was the one to be on top of the conversation, but Nick didn´t take him seriously at all right now. He underestimated that a little as it seemed, and that was quite an unusual situation for me as well. But I had a funny idea to turn the tables a little right now. Just when he finally was about to take the word again, I lifted him up by his arms and carried him over to Nick´s office chair on the other side of that table, where I did the same what Nick did to Judy and placed him down onto my lap carefully.

I didn´t expect that to work very well, but Nick just chuckled a little about it. He wasn´t too mad actually.

“You must be kidding me right now” Jack sighed while resting his head on my chest in disbelief.

“Oh you are so tense today, Jacky” I teased him in amusement.

“Is that what we call work in the meanwhile?” he complained.

“No” Nick replied from the other side of the table, “That´s called ´calming down the annoying crybaby instead of kicking him out of my office´ …So you better shut up already and take the friendly service from your girlfriend.”

I couldn´t help myself but giggle at his dry comment.

“Wilde…” Jack replied, as I just began to unbutton his smoking, “I see we´re going to get along well with each other…”

“Oh, you bet we will” Nick chuckled back with a little sigh of pleasure. I wasn´t entirely sure what Judy was doing to him right now, the monitors on their desk blocked most of the view, but they both didn´t seemed to be bothered, “…but this is still our office and you´re just some blokes who broke into my apartment yesterday. The only reason I didn´t kick you out already is that I´m a little…otherwise engaged here right now…”

We heard Judy chuckling a little. Jack still wasn´t happy with his situation. There were not a lot of people before who messed with him like that, but with Nick he really found some concurrence as it seemed.

“I´m beginning to think that you´re not taking me seriously anymore, Wilde, but I don´t recommend…"

"You´re not wrong with that" the other fox interrupted him, "…but can´t you just take a quick look at my perspective of all this? I woke up in a hospital this morning, somebody broke into my apartment last night and now that somebody thinks he is can boss me around…"

"I´m not bossing around!"

"No, you´re not, because I´m not listening" he just chuckled, "And you´ve caused nothing but trouble until now, so excuse me, but I think you´re the last one to even open his mouth."

Judy still giggled a little. There was no way Jack was getting through to Nick right now, not even with his calm and superior way of speaking, and slowly but surely he seemed to understand that as well. Nick sadly had a point with what he said. I just kept on massaging him a little bit, trying to get my giggles under control finally.

"…you guys have somehow conspired in advance before this talk”, Jack asked, after I finally had managed to stop grinning stupidly.

"I´m sorry to say it" Judy chuckled, "But I must support him here a little. We really just came back from hospital and Nick has a rough night behind him. We´re going to take a look at it, I actually have already, but give us at least a few hours of time to ourselves, can we agree on that please?" she asked.

 

POV Nick

 

Jack still muttered something, but it seemed like only Skye was able to understand it. Judy had snuggled herself into the fur on my chest and still rubbed my back with her paws carefully. That was the only thing I needed right now.

“Alright, listen guys, I confess: we all here said some things that are not necessarily helpful to the problem we´re having”, I said after another short pause. “But why don’t we continue this conversation at my flat this evening? Let’s say, about 8 PM?”

“Doesn’t sound that bad”, Skye replied after thinking about it shortly, “What do you think, Jacky?”

Before Jack could even open his mouth to say something, Skye lifted him from her lap and moved him around a little, like she was playing with a doll.

“Oh, I think it’s a wonderful idea, Nicholas!”, she changed her voice in pitch to imitate Jack’s way of talking.

That was followed by a little giggle from Judy and a long sigh from Jack, who´ve obviously had enough of it by now. He really wasn´t used to be messed with like that, and just like Judy wasn´t able to control me all of the time, he seemed to have the same problem with Skye, and I actually really wanted to give her a chummy high-five for that. But it wasn´t quite the right moment right now, maybe later.

“Then it’s a deal, Nick!”, said Jack, as he suddenly jumped down from Skye’s lap. “We will be there. We need to finish this, this is serious.”

“Just…maybe use the doorbell this time?”, I chuckled sarcastically.

Skye hopped off my office chair and followed him towards the door, giving us a quick little wink on her way.

“Ha-ha, we’ll see about that!” Jack said, while holding the door opened for the sneaky vixen, “See you later, Nicky. Bye, Judy!”

"Bye Sweetheart" I replied in a singing tone, "See ya later, Skye."

He softly closed the door.

Judy still chuckled a little as Jack closed the door behind them softly.

I believed I still heard the vixen giggling a little outside the door in the hallway.

"Finally" I sighed.

"Do you want to lock the door before somebody else can annoy us?" Judy asked with a little smile.

"You bet I will" I whispered back while deeply looking into her beautiful purple eyes, "Just one moment to ourselves…" I sighed, "Can´t be too much to ask, can it?"

 


	45. Chapter 44 - Delivery for Mr. Wilde

Movies » Zootopia »  **Springtime Circumstances**  
---  
|  Author: furrwolf |  1\. Chapter 1 - Just best friends 2\. Chapter 2 - Sick of Love 3\. Chapter 3 - What s wrong with him? 4\. Chapter 4-1 - The Reason (slight smut) 5\. Chapter 5 - Mental Preperation 6\. Chapter 6 - The Confession 7\. Chapter 7-2 - Taming the beast (smut) 8\. Chapter 8-3 - Best morning ever (mimimi) 9\. Chapter 9 - Stronger than ever 10\. Chapter 10 - Red fox in disguise 11\. Chapter 11 - No, you re not! 12\. Chapter 12 - Sorry not sorry 13\. Chapter 13 - That won t happen 14\. Chapter 14 - What s the matter? 15\. Chapter 15-4 - For the sake of salvation 16\. Chapter 15-4-2 - (totally not MA rated) 17\. Chapter 16 - Thanks and goodbye 18\. Chapter 17 - High up in the sky 19\. Chapter 18 - Big girls don t cry 20\. Chapter 19 - Pretty much born ready 21\. Chapter 20 - Do not anger me! 22\. Chapter 21 - Sly as a fox 23\. Chapter 22 - Be nice to her 24\. Chapter 22-5-1 - A reason to surrender? 25\. Chapter 23 - The SMA 26\. Chapter 24 - A few important questions 27\. Chapter 25 - The Star of the Show 28\. Chapter 26 - That is why 29\. Chapter 27 - Just one topic 30\. Chapter 28 - All I ever need 31\. Chapter 29 - Just a normal day at work 32\. Chapter 30 - Showing off 33\. Chapter 31 - Shot by my own gun 34\. Chapter 32-6 - Primal instincts 35\. Chapter 33 - The right arguments 36\. Chapter 34 - The new toy to play with 37\. Chapter 35 - Exciting guests 38\. Chapter 36 - Think before you speak 39\. Chapter 37 - Nicks little rage-out 40\. Chapter 38 - Romances & Boxing Gloves 41\. Chapter 39 - The Mystic Springs (part 1) 42\. Chapter 40 - Not for free (part 2) 43\. Chapter 40-7 - Lessons of dominance 44\. Chapter 41 - The strength of a Wolf 45\. Chapter 42 - If fury was a person 46\. Author s note (about the smut) 47\. Chapter 43 - Just one moment 48\. Chapter 44 - Delivery for Mr Wilde   
---|---  
| Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 310 - Published: 07-04-17 - Updated: 08-14-18 | id:12558026  
---|---  
  
Hey guys, I´m back! And there is more to come soon! Well yeah...soon...someday, hopefully ^^

Anyways, hope this makes your day a little better ;)

Big thanks to my great buddy and corrector  **MrShurukan**  for helping me once again!

* * *

**Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances**

Chapter 44 – Delivery for Mr. Wilde (POV Max Wolfheart)

That motherfucker wasn´t lying. For me as a police officer, this whole day has been one single nightmare. Spencer literally told me where to drive the car and when, he forced me to watch a huge dealership where several smaller drug-dealers received new resources to sell, and he forced me not tell anybody about it. When the last hour of our shift started, we met up with Fangmeyer´s cruiser and he changed car with Anderson, who literally treated me the same as Spencer did before. Fangmeyer got forced into it as well, obviously, the short eye-contact we exchanged told us everything we needed to know.

Precisely at the end of our shifts we all met up in the ZPD garage again. Before we left the car, Anderson suddenly reached an envelope over to me and told me to open it. It was quite a thick envelope, and when I opened it I found not less than 5000 dollars of bare cash in it.

"That´s the beginners-bonus" he told me dryly, "Just keep your mouth shut and the cash keeps on coming. Don´t you dare talk to anybody about this. Just go home, don´t even think about talking to Fangmeyer about it, not today, not on any other day. He has one of the GPS-trackers with him as well by the way. Just go home like nothing happened. Just live your life like nothing happened. Enjoy the extra cash, have a nice dinner …I don't know…fuck your girlfriend maybe…who cares...just keep your mouth shut."

"So, you guys want to listen to my private life as well, huh?" I asked coldly.

"Stop complaining already. I´d fuck her myself if it was necessary. And I will if you mess something up! We just need to make sure you don't tell the other idiots about it. You got me?"

I just nodded with a little sigh, what could I do about it anyways?

I never considered keeping that money, not even for a single second. This was just so wrong. But I didn´t want to get in any trouble for now. I just noticed that Spencer handed the same envelope over to Fangmeyer in the other car and very likely told him the same that Anderson just told me.

"You and Fangmeyer know what to do from now on. You´ll continue with your patrols like it´s always been tomorrow. Howlton and I will do the same."

I nodded again.

"You two got forced into it like that as well?" I asked him plainly, while grabbing the handle of the door already. That wasn´t a question he liked to hear, obviously.

"Have a nice evening, Max" he replied coldly, before he opened the door on his side and left the cruiser.

Daniel and Spencer left the other car as well and we all went on our way to pass the car-keys to the nightshift. Nobody said a word.

But Daniel had a brilliant Idea that I hadn´t even considered before: He signalized me to write it down by hand. He obviously had to wear that microphone on his body as well, and good old pen and paper were the only thing they couldn´t watch us doing. I nodded a little and they didn´t notice that either luckily. I was happy that Daniel thought about this the same way I did. He didn´t want to keep the money either.

We waved everybody goodbye shortly and went home. Nobody said a further word and nobody looked back.

That nice evening with Jennifer I was anticipating for this whole time was messed up anyway. Acting like nothing happened would be close to impossible. Those assholes would get their payback for that, that was for sure. People needed to know about this and they needed to know that as soon as possible.

POV Judy

I had been anticipating for this evening actually. I already liked where the rivalry between Nick and Jack was going and we finally got some detectives work to do again. Nick and I had been investigating this whole afternoon already. We were talking to the Chief, we´ve been talking with some guys from the archives and from the evidence-storage, and although we couldn´t really find any clear leads, we´ve found some quite interesting details. We were pretty sure that what Jack and Skye had told us must also have something to do with the dealership we stopped in the sex bar already, because the lorry they "allegedly" had checked for drugs really got an "ok" to enter the roads of Zootopia back then. And the poky little rest of that truckload was already spread among the dealers before they confiscated it, at least that´s what we were told today. They even showed us pictures of the lorry and the storage hall when they encountered it, but even that smelled like it was faked to the core. We didn´t say anything, but we didn´t believe them either. We just said thank you and took the pictures with us.

"Those photos are nowhere near reality" Jack told us right after taking a short look at them. Skye nodded to support what he said.

"We´ve been in that storage hall two weeks ago. They normally store wood in there" she told us, "…those guys from the lumbermills must get a piece of the cake as well, we saw multiple pallets of several different substances laying around in that hall..."

"We were told by the Chief that they had three police cruisers to secure the evidence…" Nick shared our knowledge, "You really think…"

"Just as we said" Jack explained, "A lot of your colleagues are part of it in the meanwhile…"

"They must make quite some profit from that…" I wondered, "…all of them took an oath to reject and fight against any sort of corruption."

"That doesn´t seem to stop them…" Jack said.

"We need to find out who ´helped´ securing that evidence and we need to talk to them" Nick concluded.

"But I doubt that they will tell you anything as long as you don´t signalize that you want to join in on whatever it is as well" Skye added to that.

Nick still wandered across his living room and shook his head a little. He still wasn´t quite sure about that idea and I could understand him pretty well. That wouldn´t be believable at all.

Jack and Skye still wore their serious and expensive looking black business-suits and sat on his couch in a relaxed pose. I still had my police uniform on me, since I didn´t have anything else with me at Nick´s flat, and Nick wore just some shorts and a muscle shirt. He didn´t care too much about looking serious at home, not even with that sort of guests around.

"I´m not sure…" he mumbled, "I think we shou-"

He got interrupted by the doorbell suddenly.

"Who might that be at this time of day?" I wondered.

Nick just shrugged his shoulders and went towards the phone besides the door of his flat.

"Hello?" he asked softly.

"Nick?" a stressed and out of breath female voice asked through the connection.

"That voice sounds familiar…" he replied warmly.

"It´s Jennifer" she told him hastily, "Can I talk to you guys for a moment please, it´s urgent! Very urgent!"

"Yeah…of course" Nick told her after thinking about shortly. Jack and Skye signalized that the would hide in the kitchen if needed, "Come in, third floor."

"Thank you!" she panted while Nick pressed the button for the door lock.

"Well that sounds interesting" he wondered lowly.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Should we leave you alone for a minute?" Skye asked.

I shrugged my shoulders again and waited for Nicks reaction shortly. He waved it off as well, so I guessed it was fine. Just half a minute later she was at the door and Nick opened it for her.

"Oh thank god you´re here!" she panted, "It´s a freaking nightmare!"

"Hey Jenny" Nick greeted her, closing the door behind her smoothly, "…what´s up, what´s a nightmare?"

She had a backpack with her and got it off her back as quickly as possible. I got off the couch as well to greet her quickly. She wasn´t even coming into the living room, although she saw me sitting there.

"Hey Judy!" she greeted me quickly, just as she was about to open the zipper of her backpack.

"Max came home from his shift just as always, but he was barely talking" she explained, "He just showed me this…" she said, as she pulled an envelope out of her backpack and reached it over to Nick, "…and he wrote me these sentences!"

She gave me the piece of paper and let me read.

_"Don´t talk about it loudly, I have a mic and a GPS-tracker on me! Howlton and Anderson forced Daniel and I into some shady drug business today! Got this envelope with 5k as a ´bonus´ at the end of our shifts. Dan and I are not supposed to tell anyone! We´re told to just act like everything is normal and we didn´t see any of the deliveries. Drugs and Weapons, huge amounts, nothing of that has ever been registered as evidence! Howlton and Anderson seemed to be forced into it as well, but I´m not sure. Bring this to N &J please, somebody needs to know about this!"_

"Holy smokes, Jenny!" Nick told her, "That´s a lot of cash!"

"I know! But why would a police officer do something like that?"

"Something like what exactly?"  
"That´s the answer we´ve been searching for! Read this, Nick!" I told him, before I handed him the paper with Max´s handwriting.

"I don´t feel safe anymore!" Jennifer told me lowly while Nick was still reading.

"Did somebody follow you?" I asked her.

"I´m not sure…but I really was worried after reading that! Max showed me the little black box with the microphone and the GPS-tracker inside it. He pointed at his phone and shook his head while doing so, so I believe they have control over that as well…"

"Little fuckers!" Nick grumbled as he finished reading, "So that´s how they did this! No wonder nobody talked about this before!"

"I´m so glad I found you! You´re probably the only ones who can help us!"

"Come follow us into the living room" Nick waved her, "We need to introduce you to somebody!"

POV Agent C4 (Hospital-room 32.6)

My day has been as boring as anything. I woke up this forenoon and now I was just laying here. My right arm was broken and one of my legs had the same issue. Moving was close to impossible right now, I was connected to some tubes and the tv program was just horribly bad. An elderly Zebra lady checked out on my every now and then, but that was all the attention I got for today. Not a sign from my colleagues, nobody seemed to care about me. That was not a nice feeling, but those were the rules of this job, sadly. The only status of our mission I got were the interviews from the news that were shown from time to time, but that was not exactly what I liked to see either. But when the evening slowly arrived, things got a lot more interesting all over sudden.

"Good evening, Mr. …" she wanted to greet me, "Charlie?"

"Good evening" I greeted back with a little smile, "Charlie is fine, thank you."

The nurse that came into my room this time was not a zebra. She was a red vixen and she was quite a looker, even in the dull hospital outfit.

"How are we?" she wanted to know.

"I think that wasn´t my best experience yet…" I chuckled.

"What happened?" she wanted to know. I was pretty sure she knew that already, but I didn´t want this conversation to end just yet. I liked what I saw.

"It seems like I´ve underestimated my mission a little."

"Mission?" she asked in surprise, "Are you an agent or something?"

"Not sure if I´m allowed to tell you more about that" I told her with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh…okay…" she chuckled light-heartedly.

She ticked a few boxes on the sheet of paper she had on her clipboard and walked around me slowly.

"What´s your name, darling?" I asked her while she inspected the cast on my arm and the catheter that was connected to a tank with some transparent liquid in it.

"Uhm…yeah…" she grinned, "Not quite sure if I´m allowed to tell you that…"

"Can I take a guess?" I asked, looking at her a little closer.

"Reading the nametag doesn´t count, sweetheart" she chuckled.

"At least I know your name now" I told her with a cheeky smile.

"So…you just wanted to become a police officer to get close to them?" she asked, and that surprised me a little now.

"Was that in the news as well?"

"No, but have a guess who else was here this morning…" she told me while rising her eyebrows a little.

"…" I sighed shortly, "…alright…how much do you know already?"

"I know that Nick wasn´t even that mad at you this morning. But I still don´t know what the reason for that could have been, else than causing trouble for them once again…"

"That precisely was the reason" I affirmed, "But it wasn´t my idea and I wouldn´t have done this either, but it was my job and I had to do it."  
I really didn´t want to get any further into this. That topic had destroyed the slightly better mood I gained when she arrived just as fast as it came. She still was examining my body quite closely, and I also noticed her looking at parts of it that weren´t even injured.

"How much do you weigh?" she asked me then.

"What kind of question is that all over sudden?" I wondered.

"I still wonder how he could throw you against a wall hard enough to break a leg and an arm…" she explained herself.

"This guy is a beast already, injecting night howler´s serum into his back is the most stupid idea you can have basically…" I sighed, "…but as I said, I wouldn´t have done this to anybody if I wasn´t told to…"

"You had to pay for it in the end…"

I just nodded a little.

"Well…it´s not like Nick had a good time with this either, they had to send him back to sleep for a second time because the dose was so high…"

"Is he still here?" I wanted to know.

"No, Judy came to take him home this morning."

"Guess I have to wait for another day to say sorry…"

"Not quite sure if he would come here for that" she grinned, "You probably should wait for your legs to work as they should and get to him for that…"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry" she apologized for that comment.

"It´s alright, Suzy" I chuckled, "Guess I´ve earned that…"

She tucked the pen back onto her clipboard with that and went on her way towards the door.

"I´ll check on you later once again, always let us know if something´s wrong…"

"Thank you. Guess I won´t run away anyways…"

She chuckled a little at that but then she just closed the door behind her.

My grin widened a little when she was gone. I liked where this was going already.

POV Jennifer

"So…what can we do to get Max and Dan out of there?" I asked after Nick had introduced me to Jack and Skye shortly. He gave them the envelope and the piece of paper and let them take a look at it as well.

"They hear every of his words and know his position you said?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. I know just as much as you. He came home and showed me this."

"We need to bring this to the chief first of all…" Judy suggested, "We need lots of support for this, they are by far too powerful meanwhile!"

"We should be careful with telling anyone…" Jack interrupted.

"How do you think that should work? We´re just two bunnies, two foxes, two wolves and a lion! Half of the freaking ZPD seem to be on the dark side all over sudden…"

"No…yes" Jack corrected, "I agree, we need manpower for this, but I wouldn´t be quite so sure about who you could trust and who not…"

Just in that moment the doorbell rang.

Nobody said a word. I felt pretty uncomfortable all over sudden. Without making a noise, Nick went towards his door in the hallway and took the phone of the connection.

"Hello?" he asked.

"…"

"…I didn´t order any pizza, buddy. Have a good evening!" Nick told whoever it was.

"…"

"…no, thank you, not hungry" he said, before he hung the phone back onto its stand.

"Shit" Judy whispered. He nodded.

"Do you think they followed me?" I asked fearfully.

"I don´t know" Nick sighed, "But it shouldn´t be too hard to get into the staircase…"

Judy had her dart-pistol unbuckled in the meanwhile and checked how much ammunition she had left.

"You think they got Max?"

"Calm down, Jennifer" Nick told me lowly.

"5 Shots" Judy informed us, "Got to be thrifty with the ammo…"

"That might be not enough" Jack told us calmly while he opened the black suitcase once again that lay on Nick´s couch-table. He took a black plastic-cover out of it and tossed it to the side. What lay below that plastic-cover were two more dart pistols and two extra magazines.

"That suitcase is cool!" Nick chuckled, "I want one of those as well!"

"Sorry Nick" Jack told him with an ironic little smile while he passed one of the pistols over to the white vixen besides him, "…only the cool people get those…"

"Yeah, sure…" Nick sighed, just as somebody knocked at his door.

"Lot´s of steps in the staircase" Judy whispered, get cover somewhere!"

"Idea!" Nick suddenly told us, before he rushed off into his kitchen quickly.

"Mr. Wilde?" a male voice asked through the door, "Not sure who ordered this pizza, but is says your Name on the box, so…"  
"Alright, fiiine" Nick answered with a little sigh, as he began pouring a whole bottle of olive oil in front of his apartment door, "You know what, buddy?" he told him, "Why don't you leave it in front of the door? I´ve just taken a shower and ran out of dry towels…" he lied.

"Oh that´s fine…" the other voice chuckled, "I don´t mind about that too much…" he told Nick chummily, "I guess the SMA can´t look to bad anyways…"

"Seriously" Nick acted a little chuckle, "…leave it in front of the door or have it yourself if you´re hungry…"

"That´s really nice of you…but…you know… I was about to ask for an autograph as well, I´m such a big fan of your work…"

"Oh thank you so much, man!" Nick acted, "So nice of you to say that!"

Nothing happened for a few moments.

"…You found a towel by now?" the other guy asked ironically.

Nick just ignored it and waited for a few seconds.

"Ok, stop this stupid bullshit now! Kick in the fucking door!" some other voice came from the hallway yelled suddenly. Nick got a few steps back slowly, the others prepared to attack as well.

"Idiots" he chuckled at them as the first big hit slammed against the wooden door. The red fox flexed his muscles a little and prepared himself to throw the empty bottle at them. Judy, Jack and Skye had positioned themselves with their guns already and aimed at the door.

"…you know, that was a lot of work to convince me of your bullshit…" Nick told them, as they repeatedly try to crack open his door.

"…but I still would recommend to fuck off and go eat your pizza in a park somewhere…"

Just when he finished saying that the door flew open suddenly and the first wolf rushed his apartment. He slipped on the oil immediately and fell onto the floor very uncomfortably. Nick had thrown the glass bottle in the meanwhile and hit the next one right on the head with it. It shattered on his forehead and knocked him unconscious. But there were many more standing outside the hallway and they all began firing at us blindly. Nick got out of their firing line just in time and the others had to take cover as well.

"Get in there, watch out for the fucking oil!" their leader yelled, just as the first one managed to get back up on his feet again. Nick had dismounted his floor lamp in the meanwhile, swung it like a bat and hit him right on his head with it.

The others still fired darts at us with their guns while trying to jump over the puddle of oil. They really had loads of ammunition and big riffles with them, because neither Judy nor the other two had a chance to fire at them. It was just Nick who took another swing with his lamp, but then he had to start running and hiding as well. A few of the attackers still slipped on the ground, but soon they managed to get into the living room. I pulled my head down and hid behind the sofa again. I was in total panic.

Judy elegantly threw her gun over to Nick who asked her for an idea with a short eye contact. He began firing at the wolves and polar bears slowly and got their attention with that once again. Judy used her speed and rushed into Nick´s kitchen like a lightning, dodging all of their shots luckily.

"This is the revenge for Delilah you bitch!" one of the wolves yelled at Nick, who was now hiding besides me behind the couch I just noticed.

"She has quite a skilled tongue" Nick panted back teasingly, just as he fired his last shot at them.

Now Judy managed to distract a few of them a little with throwing several sharp objects she found in Nick´s kitchen at our enemies´ armoury. Jack and Skye quickly searched for a new place to hide.

"Shut your mouth you little bastard, she´s my sister!" the wolf yelled at Nick, running towards us as quickly as possible. Nick noticed that as well obviously, and before the wolf was able to fire at us again, he stood up and threw the magazine at his face, followed by the gun itself. He stumbled backwards in shock and pain, and before he could even look again Nick had jumped onto the edge of his couch, catapulted himself into the air and slammed his fist into that guys face from above. I wasn´t dreaming, I really saw Nick Wilde take out a wolf with his bare fists.

"Greet your sister from me" the unarmed red fox commented it coldly. There was no need to wait for a reply from him after that attack from Nick.

But that wolf wasn´t the only one who ran towards us. He was followed by another wolf and one of the polar bears who also began firing at him now. But Nick was quick. Quick enough to hide behind that couch again.

Now Jack and Skye finally were able to shoot at them and take them out one by one. A few of them had to reload their guns, so that was an advantage for us as well. But they still kept on coming from the staircase.

"Can you lift me up quickly?" Nick asked me quickly and showed me how to form my paws with his own ones. I nodded in total panic but somehow managed to do just what he wanted. He stepped onto my paws with one of his legs and I helped to catapult him high above our attacker´s heads once again. He did a spin around his own axis in mid air and used that momentum to punch the polar bear into his face. He hit him unconscious as well and grabbed his dart riffle while falling back down onto the floor. They were surrounding the couch from both sides in the meanwhile. Nick fired at the other wolf first, then at the ones who surrounded the couch from the other side. The white vixen and the two bunnies were still busy taking out the other blokes and I already saw myself getting hit by their darts any second. But Nick´s aim was on point. He took out two more of the four guys on the other side. But then his rifle just ran out of ammunition.

"Shit" he yelled as his gun was all out of darts.

But he wasn´t out of ideas yet. Just before the next polar bear tried to aim and shoot at me, Nick threw the rifle against his head with great power and knocked him out as well.

But now it was over. The last of the wolves approached the corner of the couch and aimed his gun at me. Just when he fired I noticed how Nick was throwing himself in front of me and saved me from the dart. The Wolf who fired at me got hit by a dart himself just a second later and collapsed onto the floor just like all the others. Jack had taken him out just in time so he couldn´t shoot any more darts at us.

"That was the last one I believe" Judy panted from another corner of the room, "Is everyone alright?"  
"N…Nick got hit by a dart!" I whispered in panic, still staring at the red fox who just saved me.

Judy, Jack and Skye came running towards us to check out on him. But Nick wasn´t even unconscious right now. He wasn´t getting back up onto his feet, but he was still breathing and able to talk, although he hadn´t a lot of power left in his voice.

"Damn…that stuff gets you dizzy" he chuckled weakly.

Judy supported his back and helped him to sit up. Nick removed the dart from his chest that hit him through his white t-shirt and tossed it to the side carelessly.

"That stuff is supposed to take you out" Jack explained in disbelief, "How the hell are you still awake?" he wondered.

I couldn´t believe it either. Nick was like the freaking terminator.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he asked the other bunny with a weak little smile.

"Wow" Judy chuckled while shaking her head, "Those seven shots I took at you must have gotten you quite immune to those darts…"

"A glass of water would be nice" Nick told her, as he took his phone out of his pocket and checked something quickly.

Jack just kept shaking his head in disbelieve and Skye changed the magazine of her pistol once more.

"What do we do now?" I asked after a little moment.

"We cannot stay here" the other bunny told us right away.

"You don't say" Nick chuckled tiredly, just as Judy reached him the glass of water he wanted.

"We need to trace their cars and find out where they came from. I heard a few of them fleeing and calling support…we must leave this place as soon as possible, that´s for sure!"

While Jack was talking Nick had emptied the whole glass in one go and tried to lift himself back up onto his feet right afterwards.

"…we need to…" Jack wanted to continue, but Nick interrupted him.

"No! I´ve just been shot by a tranquilizer, can´t you just shut up for one moment?" he told him. The bunny with the black stripes in his fur didn´t like to hear that, obviously.

"We just saved your lives, Nick!" he told him just as coldly, "You would have been captured and kidnapped if we didn´t assist you with extra firepower…"

"Yeah…fine" Nick sighed, stretching himself a little, "You guys go and trace those assholes down. I go and check out on Max before he gets visited as well."

"That´s not such a bad idea actually" Skye supported him, trying to tame down their argument a little, "They must know that he told somebody meanwhile…"

"Alright, that´s not a bad idea…" Jack agreed with a little sigh.

Nick was still standing. He surely had lost a bit of his kick because of that tranquilizer dart, but he still was standing and able to move.

"Any Ideas where we all could stay for the night?" Judy asked into the room.

"We have to get back to our base" Jack informed us, "We´re going to follow those idiots now without getting noticed and contact you tomorrow again."

"Can you bring us to the ZPD quickly?" Judy asked, "We need a cruiser, some new clothing and some armoury…"

"Yeah, of course" Skye affirmed before her partner could even say anything.

"Alright, let´s go" Nick told us, leading the way out of his living room without further ado. We all followed him.

Unconscious wolves and polar bears were laying around on the floor, tranquilizer darts were everywhere and so was the oil that Nick had spilled in front of his door.

"Well…if that wasn´t a great idea…" Nick sighed, before he went into his bathroom quickly and took a few towels with him. Judy chuckled a little as he tried to build a bridge of towels over the main oil spill for us. It worked out quite well in the end. We all went out of his apartment as quickly as possible and he just carelessly closed the broken door behind him.

"Are you not afraid of somebody stealing something?" I asked him lowly.

"Well…have fun with dragging my stuff over that lake of extra virgin…" he chuckled, "…and our well-being is more important than that old junk right now also…just forget about it, that is all replaceable…"

Jack and Skye aimed their barrels at the entrance of the house as we arrived the last few steps, but nothing was to be heard outside. Nothing was to be seen either, the sidewalks were completely empty.

"Come on" Skye whispered lowly, turning left right after leaving the building.

Just a few feet down the road a fancy black limousine was parked at the sidewalk. Nick, Judy and I went onto the back seats quickly and Jack drove off almost immediately. I felt a little safer already.

POV Nick

"There are like a million buttons and switches on the dash…" I chuckled, "Can I try some of them?"

"You better keep your fingers off my dashboard, Wilde" Jack replied coldly while doing a quick U-turn.

"Is that big red button the self-destruction?"

"That´s the left-rear ejector seat."

"Cool. Is there a massage function available for that seat as well?"

"This is serious, Wilde! We´ve just been attacked by fifteen men with heavy armoury…and you´re just acting like a child!"

"Yeah, and just to remind you: it was my flat that got destroyed during that…"

Judy and certainly Jennifer slipped a little giggle because of that. Although I still felt a little weaker than usually, I still haven't lost my humour and good spirit tonight. I was used to it in the meanwhile.

"I´m sorry, Jacky, but you´re still not my boss…" I continued on our little bickering.

"I am the higher operator in this case. That is a fact…" he replied stubbornly.

"Alrighty, boss…" I chuckled, "You´ll find me in the mystic springs laying on the beach in that case. Guess your fancy equipment, great ideas and tactics, mediocre skills as a leader and impatience will solve this all alone…"

It took him a while to reply anything to that. Judy was quicker than him.

"Nick" she sighed lowly, "Let it be for tonight, okay? That doesn´t really help right now…"  
"You better listen to your girlfriend" Jack muttered, just as he brought the car to a halt on the road next to the ZPD building.

I still couldn´t hide a little grin. I just loved annoying him far too much to let it be.

"We´ll contact you tomorrow" Skye told us for the farewell quickly.

"Have a good night, guys" Judy told them equally shortly, "See you tomorrow."  
"See ya, 007! Bye Skye!" I said, before I lifted myself out of the car as well and held the door open for Judy.

Skye just sighed with a tired little smirk, Jack ignored it completely.

The second Jennifer closed the door on the other side of the car they pulled away and joined the night traffic on the road once again.

"Goddamn what a night" Jennifer sighed while following us towards the main entrance of the ZPD building.

"We really should get to Max as soon as possible" Judy said, "I just need a few things out of my office quickly…"

3 minutes later

"Hey guys, I think I just got an idea where we could spend the night…" I told them while holding the door to our office open for Judy and Jennifer.

Judy went to our little drawer and packed herself some clothing. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and searched for his contact in the meanwhile.

"You mean the musician?" Judy asked.

I just nodded a little and put him on speaker so they could listen as well:

"Yeah?" he asked after I let it ring for quite a while, and he seemed to be a little out of breath because of something.

"Hey Rico" I greeted him, "I know it´s late but we really need your help…"

"Damn, Nick" he chuckled, "…you and your timing…"

Female giggling was to be heard from the background. Neither I, nor Judy could hide a little grin.

"Sorry champ, wouldn´t interrupt you if it wasn´t urgent…" I chuckled.

Judy smiled a little as well as she heard it. She hadn´t lost all of her humour either after all this.

"Wh-what is it?" he panted.

"Judy and I got ´visited´ by some guys who really want to get rid of us. My apartment is totally destroyed, we barely made it out of there. Two colleagues of mine have an even bigger problem. Our flat´s aren't safe anymore for now, that really is an issue. Can we spend a night in your living room or something? Doesn´t have to be special, I sleep on the floor if needed, but we really need a hideout!"  
"Shit, that doesn´t sound too good…yeah, of course you can stay a night!" he told me after explaining the topic to Sarah and Ivonne quickly. They both agreed with it instantly.

"Thanks a lot you guys!" Judy told them.

"Yeah" I agreed, "You really save us again with this!"

"You guys are always welcome" Rico chuckled, still a little out of breath.

"See you in half an hour!" I told them finally.

"Alright, later guys!"

"See you later, sweetheart" we heard Sarah singing in the background excitedly.

Then Rico ended the call.

"Are you really sure that´s ok?" Jennifer asked, "I…I mean Max and I can search a hotel for the night or something…we don´t want to disturb anybody…"

"Jenny, come on!" I calmed her down, "We need to stick together for now and nobody could possibly be disturbed by you guys. And I promise you: Sarah, Ivonne and Rico are the most adorable, relaxed and awesome guys I ever met! They saved us from that snow storm already…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, It´s gonna be fine, don´t worry."

POV Rico

"Goddammit" I sighed, being totally exhausted once again, "We should really get some covers for this couch…"

I was still laying on my back, stained in my own juices and panting for air heavily. Ivonne was laying on top of me and was Sarah massaging my ears gently.

"You´re doing good though, little Rico" Ivonne chuckled in pleasure, "You´re helping quite well against my wet dreams about that red fox from the news…"

"You know you can´t tease me with that?" I grinned back, "…and furthermore…correct me if I´m wrong but who begs me for the knot all the time?"

"I…I was just joking…" she grinned, "I didn´t say anything…"

"I think you should get a little time-out-penalty for a few days…"

"Nonono, I don't!" she chuckled, "You´re very good at that! You´re sooo good, you´re…"

"I like that idea! That leaves more for me" Sarah grinned from above me, "But you´re right, we should get a ´special blanket´ for this couch…"

"Talking about that…we should hit the showers and clean up here…"

"But…but" Sarah complained ironically, "I didn´t even get my turn for today!"

"You´ll get your private session tomorrow" I joked, "…since Ivonne isn´t satisfied with it anymore…"

"Nono…don´t…don´t" she sighed, "…please don't pull it out just yet!"

"Just look at her" Sarah chuckled ironically.

"They will be here in half an hour" I reminded them with a little chuckle.

"You´re sooo good in bed!" Ivonne told me once more with a little smirk, "I don´t think I need a break in the next few days…"

"…oh, you don't? Where does that come from all over sudden I wonder?"

"Who is this Nick guy anyway?" she grinned.

"Nice try."

"Don't be so harsh on her, Rico" Sarah told me with a sneaky grin. I just shook my head with a mischievous little smirk.

"Come on, get moving!" Ivonne chuckled now, "They´ll be here soon! Why aren´t we under the water already?" she asked ironically.

I really loved this shared apartment. I loved it so much since that snowstorm. And tonight, they wanted to visit us again? Because their own flats weren't safe anymore? This could get interesting, that sounded exciting already. Whatever that was about, it featured Nick and Judy, so it was going to be awesome. "Bring it on" I thought to myself, "Bring it on, I´m ready!"

* * *

Yeah, I know I´m a tease, but there will be another big dirty chapter eventually.

What do you think?  **Did you like that chapter?**  I´d be glad if you let me know in the reviews!

Anyway, hope you all have a fantastic summer! See you later!

~furrwolf


	46. Chapter 45 - The best hideout in Zootopia

I´m still very sorry for the long waiting times. The next chapter won´t take too long this time though, I´m nearly done with that as well in the meanwhile.

 

Hope you enjoy this one a little, it was a lot of work ;)

 

Big thanks to my co-author and corrector **MrShurukan** once again! Love you, bro!

* * *

 

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 45 – The best hideout in Zootopia (part 1) 

(POV Max)

 

I was sitting here at home and sick of fear. I haven´t heard anything from Jennifer since she went off to find Nick and Judy, and that was over 90 minutes ago already. I guessed that if they had caught her, they would have kidnapped me as well in the meanwhile. This whole time I could think of nothing else than that. It drove me mad.

That stupid, hateful GPS tracker was laying on the kitchen table right before me. The red blinking LED made me feel really insecure but also very aggressive. It stressed the hell out of me. But I just couldn´t do anything about it. The shots of vodka every now and then made it at least bearable.

Then, finally, somebody rang at my doorbell.

I slowly went towards the door of my flat and pressed the button for the connection.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Hey Max…" a male voice asked me in a friendly way. I was pretty sure I knew that voice, but I was very careful on who to trust in the meanwhile, "…it´s Nick” he wanted to make me believe, “…Jennifer is fine, we all survived it, but you´re not safe here anymore…"

"You survived _what_?" I asked suspiciously.

"Those assholes attacked us in my apartment just a few minutes after she arrived. They came with fifteen men and stamped down my door…" he told me, sounding serious but still rather calm. Too calm nearly.

"How can I know you´re not making all that up?"

"Come on, Max" he chuckled tiredly.

"I´m not kidding" I replied coldly, "Tell me something that only Nick Wilde could tell me."

"Um…uh…yeah" he said, and he seemed to be thinking of something quickly "…I tricked Fangmeyer and you backstage with a certain fact about my body and I´m really annoyed by hearing it in the meanwhile… …what about that?"

"Everybody knows that story, we´ve told that to nearly everybody in the ZPD."

"I also went to that leopard who got the second place and apologized for what I said in the show earlier. Gazelle stole your cocktail and asked you to get a second one for her as well… …does everybody know about that as well?"

"That´s a little better…"

"I changed the Chief´s desktop wallpaper before your presentation for the new recruits. I acted like I was locked in a prison cell right next to Cammy and that little bitch of a reporter Rachel. Oh, and I´m immune to freaking tranquilizers in the meanwhile because Judy hit me with seven of those darts to calm me down from my night-howlers rage…" he continued on listing facts, and slowly but surely he convinced me, "…goddammit, Wolfheart" he chuckled, "I know about the 5000 dollars and about the letter you wrote with pen and paper, open the freaking door already. Get ready to leave this place and that stupid GPS tracker where it is" he said.

Now I trusted him. I should have trusted him from the first sentence already, because that voice was unmistakably his, but now there was no other way anymore. I pressed the button for the door release and opened up for him when he arrived at the first floor.

"Sorry, Nick" I told him, "I´m really out of nerves in the meanwhile."

"Don´t worry about it" he chuckled, apparently still taking it with humour, "I can understand you pretty well. And I´m sorry for bringing up that stupid topic again…" he chuckled.

I just waved it off.

"What´s the plan?"

He asked me with a little gesture if I had the microphone still on me. I just pointed at the kitchen table. He waved me to follow him.

"We´re going to stay at that newly renovated youth-activity-centre for the night…" he told me rather loudly. Why the hell was he doing that?

I pointed at the little black box and shook my head heavily. Now it was too late anyway. They surely must have heard that, so that hideout was off the list as well. But Nick nodded understandingly and winked me shortly.

"…they won´t expect us there…" he added with the same loudness.

Now I understood what he was doing, finally.

"Nick! Don´t say that too loud, they might hear us!" I acted for the microphone.

Nick went one step closer to my kitchen table.

"Just leave that thing here in your flat, they must not know where we are…" he whispered just loud enough so the mic would still capture it.

He smiled at me once again and signalized me to follow him. Damn that fox was so clever. It really lifted my spirit a little being part of that right now.

"Get yourself some clothing or whatever you need for the next few days…we need to get out of here!"

"Alright!" I agreed, before I went on my way into my bedroom quickly, "Give me a minute."

 

POV Nick

"So, where are we going?" Max asked, after he went onto the back seat besides Jennifer.

"Did somebody see us?" I asked Judy first of all.

"No, we haven´t seen anything…" she replied while starting the engine.

I nodded.

"We´re going to stay by some really cool friends of ours for the night. They are the ones who let us in on that day of the snowstorm. Ivonne, Sarah and Rico. I´m pretty sure you´re going to like them…"

“Those guys I picked you up at?”

“Yeah, exactly” I affirmed.

"Are you sure we can get there without getting noticed?"

"I think we´ll be fine. If they really were listening, and I´m pretty sure they were after all that, those idiots will send everything they have to that youth-activity-centre now." I explained, "And they have to get their men out of my apartment which should be quite a pain in the ass as well…"

"They followed me and attacked us in Nicks flat" Jennifer explained to him, "It was so scary…and…and now his whole flat is destroyed…"

"…ah, don´t mind about that too much" I waved it off, "It really could have ended worse…"

"You´ve been hit by a tranquilizer!" she reminded me.

"You´re welcome for that by the way" I just chuckled with a little wink.

"Yeah…you´re right" she chuckled, "…thanks for that by the way!"

"And that dart didn´t knock you out?" Max asked in disbelief.

"I was dizzy for a few moments and I still feel it a little right now, but I´m quite well actually…"

"You´re such a fucking rock-star" Max told me with a little grin.

"I´m not sure if it´s healthy if they keep on messing with his body" Judy chuckled with a little smile.

We were just about to enter the ice-district in the meanwhile, and we still were all alone on the road.

"Yeah, really, I´m beginning to feel like an experiment meanwhile" I agreed with what Judy said, "There is not much left they could try to do to me…"

"What doesn´t kill you makes you stronger…" she chuckled.

"If only my mum knew about that" I told them, "I think she wouldn´t even allow me to leave my own apartment anymore…"

"When do I get to know your mum, finally?" Judy wanted to know, "I want to meet her!"

"Oh god" I just sighed.

She giggled a little more.

"The greatest bad-ass in the city and he´s still scared of his mom…" Max chuckled.

"You haven´t met my mom before" I replied dryly.

"Must be one hell of a lady" he guessed.

"How would you feel if you were in heat, your mom notices that just from hearing your voice on the phone and offers you to ´help you find a nice girl´ to solve the problem" I explained, “…when the only thing that was able to make her stop talking was a freaking power-cut…”

Just as I expected, Judy was nearly laughing tears from hearing that.

"I swear to god, she really would do that!" I complained while everybody was grinning about it widely.

"Now I want to meet her even more!" Judy told me.

I just nodded ironically. Luckily, that conversation was done for now, because she just had found a good spot for our undercover cruiser to park nearby the road. It was cold when we left the car, but the multi-story-building was in sight already. I was anticipating to meet them already, I really could use to see some friendly faces right now.

POV Max Wolfheart

 

We followed Nick and Judy up the staircase and waited for them to greet our hosts like we were supposed to. It still felt a little weird in our situation, but as long as I was with Jennifer and as long we both were safe, it was fine. But when we got to know them a few moments later, we immediately felt at home at their place.

 

"Hey man!" Nick greeted the male black and grey fox in the white bathrobe, "So glad to see you!"

"Nick!" he greeted back with a happy smile while shaking his paw, "Judy!"

"Hey Rico" she greeted back equally cheerful.

"Come on in guys, don´t by shy!" he waved us.

We quickly shook his paw as well after he was done with hugging Judy chummily and then he closed the door behind us.

"Please excuse my clothing, I couldn´t find anything better this quickly…that´s not the right way to greet police officers" he chuckled.

Nick just looked at him and cocked an eyebrow shortly, followed by a little smirk.

"I think we´re forgetting how I arrived here the first time" Nick told him ironically.

"Guess that´s fair" the other fox chuckled in amusement, just as his roommates came into the little hallway to greet us as well.

"Nicky!" they yelled excitedly, "Judy!"

"Hey Ladies" Nick greeted them, hugging the white and the brownish-red furred vixens both at once quickly.

Judy was equally happy to see them and did the same right afterwards.

“Hey guys” the white vixen greeted Jennifer and I as well.

"Very kind of you to let us stay here for the night" I told them thankfully,

"We really didn´t know what to do anymore…"

"That´s no problem, officer Wolfheart" Rico told me, "Our pleasure to have you guys here!"

"Thank you very much" I told them once again, as I shook the paws of the two giggly vixens as well, "And please, call me Max!"

My girlfriend shook all their paws and introduced herself as well quickly.

I already liked that bunch of foxes. They were happy, they were not shy of us being police officers and they were friendly.

Sarah brought us into the living room and offered us a place to sit. Rico helped Ivonne with the tea they had prepared in the kitchen.

It was cosy here, I liked the atmosphere right away.

"So, you guys still have trouble with those guys?" Sarah asked us, just after taking a seat besides Judy on the other sofa.

"Yeah" Nick nodded, "They visited us with about fifteen men just an hour ago and they messed up my whole apartment. This might be the last place where we are safe for tonight…"

"Do they want to get rid of you?"

"Yeah, probably…" Judy sighed, "It´s no wonder nobody said anything about this earlier…"

"There are still people who try to mess with you?" Rico asked as he and Ivonne just came back from the kitchen and put a can of tea and a tray with cups onto the little couch table.

"Seems like it" Nick sighed, "And they nearly had success with it today, they stormed my apartment with half an army."  
"Damn, how much would I have wanted to see that" Rico chuckled without any shame, "It´s quite a highlight to see you guys in action…"

"That was quite impressive, yeah" Jennifer agreed.

"We really are lucky that it didn´t went any worse than it did" Judy sighed, "I´m getting a little tired of all that trouble in the meanwhile."

“Oh, I surely believe that” Ivonne chuckled, “Alone what that reporter did to you already…”

"Yeah" I chuckled at Nick and Judy, "Let´s see if Howlton and Anderson skip their shifts tomorrow…"

"I have an idea for that, actually" Nick told us.

"That´d be?" Judy wanted to know curiously.

"I´ll go on patrol with one of them" Nick explained his thoughts, "I bet as soon as we´re alone in the car I get a gun pulled on my head…"

"You aware that those guys are not kidding?" I asked him, "I´m pretty sure they´ll abduct you right away and threaten us with your life…"

"But he can´t knock me out with one of those darts" he reminded us, "And I can, certainly."

"Are you sure it works like that?" I asked, still not quite believing it.

"He even stood up after getting hit of that dart" Jennifer told me, "I´ve never seen that before. Except for that totally drugged tiger they brought to the medical check-up a few months ago…"

"I´m pretty confident it works again" Nick told us, "And they fear me already, so self-confidence can be an issue for them as well…"

"It´s worth a try" Judy agreed while shrugging her shoulders, "It´s getting pretty dangerous tomorrow in any way…" she sighed.

Nick just nodded lazily, but he wasn´t in the mood for more of that right now either.  
"That really is the most bad-ass thing I´ve ever heard" Rico chuckled at Nick, "Is there anything off the scale impressive you can´t do?"

"I can´t get a whole resort to sing and party with a dull old six-string for example" Nick replied with a smile, "What about that?" he chuckled.

"Neither can he play volleyball" Judy grinned at him sheepishly.

"It was close, carrots!" Nick defended himself.

"We´ll get revenge for that one day" Rico chuckled in amusement.

"Sure thing" Nick agreed.

"Are you talking about the Mystic Springs?" Jennifer wanted to know.

They all nodded in unison. That change of topics was just what I needed right now, I just wanted to forget about all that trouble for a moment. Jennifer felt the same way, apparently.

"That sounds like so much fun! Maxie, can we go there as well some day?" she asked me.

I just shrugged my shoulders since I´ve never been there for myself.

"That place is the freaking paradise, man" Rico told me, "It´s warm, relaxing, looks like a beach on the Caribbean Islands…you can look at beautiful girls all day long…"

"And boys" Sarah added with a little grin. Judy and Ivonne agreed with her right away, giggling in unison.

Nick just leaned back against the couch and took a sip of his tea-cup. None of them seemed to slightly care about topics like that, and I loved it already.

"…and I always thought Nick and Judy were bores in their spare-time…" I joked ironically. I felt like at home here already.

"If everything apart from hanging on buildings counts as ´boring´ for you" Nick grinned, "…yeah, maybe…"

None of them could hide a little smile because of that.

"I´ll hear that till the end of my days, won´t I?" I asked with an ironic little sigh while Jennifer massaged the back of my head gently.

"Let me remind you" Nick told me with a little smirk, "It was your idea to bring me to that show. You wanted to show all that, so that was the price you guys have to pay…”

"Oh, by the way! I´ve seen that part of the show in the meanwhile" Rico told us, "Ivonne and Sarah showed it to me..."

"I feel sorry for you, man" Nick apologized dryly, which made everybody chuckle again, “Told you it wasn´t worth it…”

"I had quite a good time, actually…" Rico grinned.

"Guess what Fangmeyer and I had backstage" I grinned.

Nick just shook his head with an ironic little smile.

"Have I ever told you the story of when he told us about…"

"Shut up, Max!" Nick told me with a little sigh, but I would not spare him that at all. Now they wanted to hear that story anyway.

“So, he came back from the stage, and…” I began, "…and we asked him if…"

“No, you didn’t” Nick tried to avoid it, “Don´t listen to him!”

“So he came back from the stage with a proud grin…” I began again, and this time I wasn´t letting him stop me anymore.

 

POV Rico 

 

We had a lot to laugh about on this evening. Max and Jennifer were just as friendly and likable as Nick and Judy as it turned out. We had four police officers in out apartment tonight and we all were talking like close friends already. The atmosphere was so awesome. I actually was curious about meeting them since I´ve seen that recording of the SMA show. The wolfish half of that hilarious duo, although he seemed a little dimmed this evening, was just on the same level of cool- and friendliness I expected after seeing that show. Very much to Nick´s displeasure, he told us a funny story about meeting Gazelle backstage and Nick´s little troll based on what she asked him about his body in the show earlier. I already had an ache in my stomach from all the laughing.

“…and then Gazelle asked him if he lied about it in the Story, and the little motherfucker just shook his head with an evil little smile! Goddamn did I feel stupid on that evening!” Max ended his story

"Guess how often I had to hear that already" Nick sighed, “I think Max still gets nightmares because of that…”

"But can you blame him?" I asked back with a big smile directed towards him. He knew exactly how I meant that. It really was fun annoying him with that topic, but he took hit with humour just like he always did.

"No…I probably can´t…" he agreed with me a second later, "…that really was a ´Dick-move´ from me, wasn´t it?"

"Oh god…" Judy giggled, "Really, Nick?"

"I´m sorry."

"This guy…" officer Wolfheart chuckled ironically, "…unbelievable!"

"I didn´t start with that topic, just to be clear…you thought it was cool to talk about that right now…"

“I had fun listening” Ivonne commented with a dirty little grin.

“Me too” Jennifer agreed, “Max, you should tell us more stories like that…” she added with a little wink.

“Did I tell you the story about the blueberries already?” Max asked with the same excited spirit. Nick just buried his face in one of the pillows he found on the couch.

“Goddammit” we heard the red fox sighing while Judy´s and Jennifer´s grins widened a little. They must have witnessed or heard about that already, and somehow Ivonne and Sarah seemed to know about that too. I seemed to be the only one who had no clue once again, but my god, I loved having them all here and listening to their stories. This was so much fun already. This evening was only getting better as it seemed.

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

 

It was about half past 9PM already, and I still couldn´t calm down if my life depended on it. What was I supposed to do? I couldn´t call anyone, I couldn´t text anyone.

I wondered what Max was thinking right now.

“Has he told anybody about it yet?” I wondered.

I had the envelope with the 5000 Dollars still laying right there on the table, but I wouldn´t even think about using that for personal profit. That was just so wrong. I really hoped Nick and Judy would hear about this as soon as possible.

Nothing has happened until now. But then, suddenly, somebody rang my doorbell.

"Hello?" I asked them coldly.

"Fangmeyer" I heard a dark and scratchy voice, "Now listen very closely. Wolfheart that little cocksucker stabbed us in the back. You better speak up if you know something, because otherwise this is getting pretty ugly for you…I´m not kidding."  
"What the hell do I have to do with this? What did he even do?"

“What do you know about that youth-activity centre?” he asked, rather than answering my question.

“What´s wrong with that place?”

“Do they have an alternative hideout?”

“What freaking hideout?” I wanted to know, although I believed I understood it slowly.

“Stop messing around you little fucker” he yelled aggressively, “You know something! Tell us or we´re going to fuck you up!”

“I don’t know shit!” I replied, “…I just know that I fucked Gazelle in there at that ZPD party…”

“Is Wolfheart using that place as a hideout right now or not?”

“Why would I know?”

"You basically know everything about him. You spend every day with him at work, you guys even go to the clubs together! I always thought you were his boyfriend of something…so he must have told you about that as well."

"He didn´t. And we´re just colleagues and good friends…nothing to be jealous about."

"…I don´t care what you are. Tell us the truth. If not, we´re coming up and kick in your fucking door. Stop acting like a little bitch you pussy!"

"Fuck you, go away" I replied coldly, “You didn´t really believe we would keep our mouths shut, did you? Call me a pussy if you want, threaten me with my life, I don´t care. But if I were you I would be scared of Nick and Judy right now.”

There was a short pause after that.

“We´ve captured those clowns as well in the meanwhile…” he told me then.

“No, you didn´t. You wouldn´t ask me for help if you had.”

"Last warning, Asshole!” he yelled, “Your fur will make a good rag for the boss´s office…"

I decided to don´t even reply him anymore. Why should I continue on that stupid discussion, they would try to capture me now anyway after I said that. I needed every second of the lead I had.

I quickly went for the table in my living room, grabbed my keys and the envelope with the 5000 dollars, left my phone and that stupid GPS-tracker laying there and made my way towards the balcony.

I opened the glass-door and cool night air crossed my fur. Above me, I heard my neighbour talking and laughing with some friends of hers, below me was just the little backyard garden three levels below me. Climbing down was not an option. I had to go through the staircase in any case, so I would run right into their arms. I had to climb onto the next level. There was no other way, even if that would be quite a weird situation. I climbed onto the railing carefully and held onto the corner of the platform above me. Just as it was on balcony, the railing of the one above mine began right above the stone floor, so I quickly found something I could hold on to. It was quite hard work, but I actually managed to pull myself up and grab the bar above the one I was holding onto already. They surely looked a little surprised as they noticed me, but I wasn’t able to change it right now. I had to keep climbing.

Hazel, the brown furred Jaguar lady who moved in above me just a few month ago, had two of her friends with her tonight, and they were just sitting there drinking red vine on her balcony and having a quite funny conversation as it seemed.

"Sorry Ladies…" I apologized right away.   
"Oh, did Spiderman just came to visit us?" Hazel chuckled in amusement.

"I´m very sorry…" I panted, "…just passing…"

"Isn´t he one of the police officers who hung on that building? Hazel, didn´t you tell us he lived here?" one of the other, obviously a little drunken, Jaguar ladies asked her, “I think I´m having a little Deja-vu right now…” she chuckled.

It couldn´t have been more obvious that I was a police officer, I even still wore the blue uniform. But I kept my calm and stayed friendly.

"Yes, indeed I am" I sighed, "Quite ironic, isn´t it? Hanging on a building again…”

They nodded and giggled a little more.

“…but I´m literally running away from half an army of bad guys who want to kidnap me…” I explained lowly, “…excuse me, please."

"He really is quite handsome…you weren´t lying…" the other friend of her grinned shamelessly. Hazel just nodded with an ashamed little smile. I just stood there and tried to catch my breath for a second.

"Oh, I remember! He was in the SMA show as well, he and that wolf were making that video about Nick Wilde, weren´t they?”

“Yeah, that was sooo cool!” her friend agreed.

In panic I tried to signalize her to keep her voice down, but she didn´t quite understand me.

"…yeah, I was" I interrupted her, "Listen! I really need to hide. Could you keep your words down at least for a minute, please? This is very important for me and my colleagues!" I panted. Luckily that dimmed them down a little.

I already tried climbing onto the next balcony as well, but then I made the worst mistake I could do: I looked down.

My fear of heights kicked in immediately and I nearly fell of the railing I was standing on.

"Shit" I panted, holding myself onto the rail of the balcony above me. The girls still watched me in amusement.

"Afraid of heights?" Hazel asked me lowly.

I nodded a little. Then I suddenly heard something below me. They were trying to break up the door to my flat already.

"Can I stay in your apartment until they´re gone?" I begged her lowly, "I´ll make it up to you later, I promise!"

"What do we think ladies?" Hazels friend asked boldly, "Wanna help out Spiderman?"

"That´s no problem" Hazel told me with a little wink, "Since you helped me so kindly when I was moving in…"

"Thanks very much" I sighed contentedly while jumping off her railing onto her balcony smoothly. I went straight towards her glass door. But I left it open on purpose, stopped in the doorframe and listened to what was going on below me, just like the girls who hadn´t moved an inch since I got here.

"Search in every room!" they yelled below us, "He must be hiding here somewhere! Search in the staircase as well! We must find him, he will fuck us up if he gets away!"  
I still held my breath as good as possible. The girls now realized that I wasn’t joking.

Now my chasers noticed that I left open the door to my balcony, finally.

"Get downstairs immediately!" we heard the same voice yelling, "The freaking balconies! Get up onto the roof of the building as well, that motherfucker can´t have come far!"

 

POV Nick

“…so my colleague comes up to me again, a few days after that snowstorm…” Ivonne continued on telling her story, “…and she tells me again that she still doesn´t believe me when I told her Nick and Judy have been in my shared apartment…and then I told her about the mystic springs…”

We were listening in great amusement, Judy still giggled uncontrollably.

“…I told her I was nude playing volleyball with them, I told her about my ´boring´ roommate Rico who made the whole resort sing and dance…and all that good stuff…”

“And she still thinks you´re crazy?” Sarah asked with a little chuckle.

“Yeah…she still doesn´t believe me” she grinned, “She asked me quite kindly to `spare her the explanations of my wet dreams and just forget about my fantasies´.”  
“Well, Nick” Max grinned in amusement, “It´s not like I haven´t heard something like that before…”

“That´s the coolest thing of the all, actually” I told them to change the topic a little, “People always think Judy and I are the biggest assholes because of our fame…”

“Yeah” Judy agreed, “…and then they are surprised that we´re not! Why does everybody think like that? Were we ever not nice to somebody?”

“At least to everybody who deserved it…”

Rico cocked an eyebrow a little as I said that. He was right. I decided to end that topic as well just as quickly as it came.

“Where did you get that fancy bathrobe from?” I asked him, “I want one of those as well…”

“Sarah lend it do me just before you guys came…”

“Suits him well, doesn´t it?” she asked with a big grin.

“It does” Judy agreed, “…but why a bathrobe?”

“We didn´t have much time anymore after Nick called us…and…” Rico told us while making up more lies, “And my laundry wasn´t ready either, so…”  
Judy and I of course knew what has been going on here when I called, but none of us really was mad about it. Why would we?

“I´m sure that´s the reason” I grinned at him, “…but it does suit you well I must say, you little show-off…”

“Nick, you can try it on as well if you want” Sarah suggested with a big grin now, “I´m quite curious right now, actually…”

“Me too!” Judy agreed with a big smile at Rico.

“Um…yeah, sure…but right now that´s a tiny bit problematic…”

“In return, you could try out my police uniform as well someday” I suggested with a big grin, “Haven´t got it here right now though, but I have one in the car…” I chuckled, acting like I was about to get up and go get it.

“Good idea” he chuckled, “Well do that…someday…”

We all really could use that relaxed situation right now. Max and Jennifer were much calmer as well in the meanwhile. I wanted them to feel at home and not have to feel awkward or uninvited or something. But I immediately sensed that they were just as welcome here, and they seemed to feel like it as well.

“You think I would look good in a police uniform?” Rico asked with a little chuckle a moment later.

“You surely would.” Sarah affirmed, “You should really try it. Nick, could you get your uniform quickly?” she asked with a big smile.

“Nah” Rico disagreed ironically, „I think I´m going to keep this bathrobe for now…”

We all chuckled a little about it once more, but then Max suddenly had another idea.

“Hey Nick” he asked me, “I just remembered something: A few days ago I heard someone saying something about you which I didn´t really believe…”

“Not the first time I heard that either…” I sighed, although I apparently really didn´t know what he was talking about right now.

“The strength of a wolf” he told me with a little grin, “You wanted to prove that to me with an arm-wrestling match I heard…”

“Oh really, did I?” I chuckled tiredly, “I wanted to prove that?”

“I think that was your idea, yeah” he grinned, because Judy was happily giggling about it already.

“Really, Max? Now you come with this? After I´ve been hit by a tranquilizer dart?”

“You seem to be fine…” he told me teasingly.

“Yeah, Nick!” Judy agreed, “You wanted to prove that, I just remembered it as well…”

“For sure, carrots” he sighed ironically.

“I think he´s copping out of it now” Max teased, “Nick Wilde is copping out on…”

“I just don’t want to hurt your little feelings once again…” I told him with an evil little smirk, “I did that already…”

“Everybody listen up!” he yelled ironically, “Nick Wilde is copping out on a little arm-wrestling match!”

Everybody chuckled about it in anticipation. Max really knew how to make a scene out of it. They all were hyped to see that right now.

“Alright” I sighed finally, “Let´s get this over with. What´s the bet, Wolfy?”

 

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

 

We heard lots of steps in the staircase, yelling voices and swearing. The girls were still talking to each other very lowly, but it wasn´t anything that could get me into trouble, luckily. They were talking about something completely different, and therefore they were actively helping me. It seemed to confused the shit out of my chasers.

It went on like that for a few minutes and it really was messing with my nerves. I wanted those idiots to leave the building already, but they weren’t giving in that easily as it seemed. About ten long minutes later it got a little more-quiet, finally. Nothing was to be heard in the staircase anymore.

"Hey Daniel" Hazel asked me, as she and her two friends suddenly got off their chairs and followed me into her living room, "What is all that about actually?"

I quickly thought about how much I could really tell them, but now since they helped me this well I figured that I really should tell them about a few details.

"It´s a freaking nightmare” I began explaining, “Max and I got forced into some shady drug business by two of our colleagues today. It seems like half the ZPD is part of it in the meanwhile. But it looks like Max somehow managed to talk to Nick and Judy about it…so they have a mayor Problem with that now already"

"Wait…so you´re actually working with Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, of course. I mean…sometimes… they´re also just colleagues of mine.”

"Wow, that is so cool!"

"It would be quite handy to have them here right now" I explained lowly, "Nick and Judy would tear them apart like nothing. But alone I´m no match for them…"

"Are those two honestly that good at fighting?"

I nodded.  
"I´ve never seen anything moving faster than that bunny" I chuckled, "And Nick literally picks up mammals of his own weight with just one of his arms. I doubt you messed those videos when they went through the news” I told them with a little wink, “Those two are like a hurricane.”

“Oh, that fox is so handsome!” the beige jaguar with the grey spots giggled, “I really want to meet him one day…”

“If you only knew how often I´ve heard that already” I chuckled tiredly.

“How are they as colleagues?”

“Those two actually are the nicest guys you can think of…I mean, really. They treat us just like the best friends and they don´t brag about anything."  
“Wow…I really didn´t expect to hear that” Hazel chuckled, “I always believed they would be selfish assholes…”

I just shook my head with a little smile. I anticipated this to become a long evening already, but I wasn´t in too bad of a spirit actually. The jaguar-ladies were a little annoying with their questions and their loud tone, but that was mostly because of the alcohol I guessed. They really seemed to be quite alright, actually. At least they haven’t ruined my hideout yet.

“You want to drink a glass of wine with us, officer Fangmeyer?” one of Hazels friends suddenly asked me while reaching over the vine bottle to me unexpectedly. I took it by total reflex before even thinking about it properly. Great job, Dan, now it seems weird if I wouldn´t do it anyway. But some alcohol really wasn´t so bad after all that actually, so why not? I heard more steps and voice in the staircase once again, but this time they were going back down the stairs again. They didn´t sound too confident anymore. The house should be clear in the next few minutes, so that was a good sign already.

But apparently, all three of Jaguar ladies wanted me to stay a little longer. I considered it for a second, and then I came to the decision that that was ten times better than sitting alone in my apartment with the GPS-tracker inside of it.

“Come on” the one who handed me the bottle giggled lowly, because I still was holding it without doing anything, “Can´t be too bad, Spiderman!”

“…yeah…why not?” I told them with a little smile finally, “That´s actually quite nice right now, thanks! I´d be glad to stay a little while!”

“Oooh, looky here, what a gentleman!”

“You can call me Daniel by the way” I told them with a little wink, before I finally took a few gulps from the half-full bottle of red vine, “…I think this is not the time for formalities…”

“Fair enough” Hazel chuckled light-heartedly.

“Are you fine with Spidey as well?” Hazel´s friend with the greyish fur asked me teasingly.

I just took another little sip from the bottle, followed by another tired little chuckle of mine.

“Since you guys practically saved my life…I guess I have to be fine with that…” I answered her question.

The alcohol was running down my throat and that was just what I needed. Finally, I was able to relax a little. I was able to talk to somebody without having to watch out for what I was saying as well, because now they knew about it, so that GPS-tracker with the microphone was useless for them anyway.

“Can you tell us a few things about that SMA show, please!” the third Jaguar wanted to know while taking a seat on Hazel´s blue couch, still having her vine-glass in her paws. We were taking a seat around her couch table as well and made ourselves a little more comfortable. The glass door to the balcony was still closed, luckily.

“I certainly can tell you a few quite interesting things…but those…” I told them, before leaving a short pause.

“Those?” she asked impatiently.

“Those are top secret…” I told her with a mischievous little smile.

“So, you won´t tell us about them?” she asked teasingly.

“Maybe if I knew who I was telling them to…” I smiled.

Hazel couldn´t hide a little grin at that. They surely weren´t expecting that much self-confidence from me.

“Gia” the yellow Jaguar with the brown spots in her fur chuckled.

"I´m Eva" Hazels other friend introduced herself, rather shyly all over sudden.

“Okay” I told them with another little smile, "That makes it a little more comfortable right away, doesn´t it?"

They all agreed by nodding gladly. Hazels smile towards me widened a little. It seemed like she liked me a little.

I took another little gulp of red vine from the bottle, then I began.

“Listen up" I announced, "I call this story ´that is why´ or ´don´t mess with the fox´…”

They nodded in excitement and immediately came a little closer.

“So, after he came back from the stage, we asked him if he…”

 

POV Max Wolfheart

I was excited. I actually really wanted to find out about that since that day already, and now I finally got him this far.

I took a quick look around the living room, then I got an idea for a bet.

“Are there more foxes living in this house?” I asked Rico and the two girls quickly.

They nodded after thinking about it for a second.

“Two stories above us, mother and daughter” Rico told me.

Something like that was exactly what I wanted to hear. I couldn´t hide a little grin already.

“…the mister went to get some cigarettes about three years ago and never came back…” Ivonne added with a sad expression, “But those two still are really cute together…”

The look on Judy´s face that followed, accompanied by a long "Awww" from her, supported my idea even more. That was perfect.

“Alright, here is the bet" I announced, "Nick, if you win, I´ll do whatever it is, but if you lose, you´ll be going up there, in Rico´s bathrobe, and ring on their door to ask for a cup of sugar or something” I told him with a big smile.

“Goddamn, Max, I hate you so much…” he sighed ironically.

“That is such a great idea!” Judy commented enthusiastically. She really was excited for this. “Nick, that really is cool! I think that would really make the day for everybody!”

The others agreed with her as well.

“I´d actually give you the bathrobe for that” Rico grinned at Nick who was still shaking his head, "…although they probably get a heart attack up there…"  
Now I really wanted to win that arm-wrestle. They all were so hyped about this because of that idea.

“Alright” the red fox stopped our laughing finally, “I´ll do that. But if you lose, Max, you´ll watch me eat blueberries at every morning meeting for a whole week. Fresh and clean blueberries which you´ll get for me of course…” he grinned, “…I mean when all of this drug dealing-mess is over…”

I shortly considered if I could really do that, but then I nodded in agreement.

“Alright, bring it on!” I agreed on the deal, "Fresh blueberries for the SMA."

“Why blueberries?” Rico wanted to know with a little chuckle as he made room for Nick on the other side of the couch table, "Because of the…?"

“Yeah” I grinned, “Nick loves blueberries! But apparently he doesn´t like them mixed with Viagra so much…” I explained with a big grin while positioning my right arm on the table, just like Nick did.

“I´ll still get my revenge for that by the way” he chuckled as both our right paws met in the middle.

I actually got a little nervous all over sudden.

"Ready when you are" I told him while positioning my feet a little better for more stability.

Nick´s arms were a few inches shorter than mine, obviously, so I had a great advantage of leverage in any case, but when I began applying all the forces I had against him, I got exactly nowhere with it. It didn´t even look like I brought him out of his calm. He wasn´t exactly winning right now either, but alone that he was able to stop me really scared me a little. Cammy probably was right with what she said about him.

 

POV Judy

 

“What the…hell?” Max asked in slight panic, mid-way through their arm-wrestling battle.

That was not exactly unexpected for me. Nick lifted equal weights like other wolves in the gym as well meanwhile. He didn´t even look like Max brought him out of his calm.

"Did they build hydraulics into his arms?" Max wanted to know, still not able to move it for a single inch.

"I wondered about that too when he threw me ten feet into the air at the mystic springs…" Rico chuckled, "…I´m glad not to be you right now!"

"He´s not giving in" Max chuckled helplessly. Nick just smiled at him calmly.

I decided to spice things up and help the wolf a little. I went over to Nick´s side of the table and began poking his stomach a little. I knew very well how much that messed with him.

“Carrots!” Nick yelled while laughing in panic, “Stop that!”

We all chuckled in great amusement, but Nick still wasn´t giving in.

“You know very well who I want to win this battle” I grinned, before I continued on tickling him.

“Carrots!”

“Forget about those blueberries” I giggled.

“Are you kidding me?” Max asked, being totally exhausted and nearly down in the meanwhile, “Nick you freaking beast!”

I decided to climb onto Nick´s lap quickly, hug him around his neck and began kissing him smoothly, mainly to distract him of course. That seemed to be enough, finally.

“Nick, come on!” Rico chuckled ironically, “I need that bathrobe right now…”

“Ahh…oh really, carrots?” Nick panted as I also began massaging a certain region of his lap with my feet.

“Just look at them” Jennifer grinned in amusement, "Max, stop messing around already!" she added while poking his side as well.

“Nick, I think you´ve proven your point” Ivonne chuckled, “…don´t listen to Rico, he doesn´t need the bathrobe…”

Now Nick finally seemed to give in a little, because Max slowly tied the battle again.

“That little show-off is just playing with me” Max confessed laughing, before he mobilized his last forces and finally pushed Nick over to the losing side.

Nick just chuckled a little as he stopped Max assault one last time, just before he was about to push his paw down onto the table.

I still kissed Nick playfully and tried distracting him as good as possible.

“Goddammit” Max grinned, before he stood up from the couch and pushed Nick´s arm down with all of his body weight, “Finally! No blueberries for you, fox!” he yelled in victory.

Nick gave him a short little smile for that, but then he ignored it for a minute, hugged me and kissed me back a few times. He didn´t care that he lost, obviously.

“Sneaky little bunny” he growled at me playfully.

“Nick Wilde in a Bathrobe” Jennifer grinned, “I wanna see their faces when they open up the door!”

"Haha, very funny" Nick sighed.

"Guess calling the police wouldn´t be very effective" Rico chuckled.

"Why don´t we change the task a little" Max suggested ironically, "You´re going to ask for lube or olive oil as an alternative…"

"That was not the deal" Nick chuckled, "…you would have lost that so badly if that had been at stake…"

"You still have to get the cup of sugar though" I grinned at him, "And you have to go in Rico´s bathrobe!"  
"But…but Rico can´t get out of his bathrobe right now" he cheaply tried to avoid it, "You cannot do that to him!"

"Sure we can!" Ivonne grinned.

"Oh, I´ll personally make sure to get you that bathrobe" I agreed with a big smile at Rico.

"You´ll never get me alive" the grey yelled jokingly while jumping off the couch quickly and gaining a few steps of distance, "I´ll take that bathrobe to the grave with me!"

"I´d be impressed if you even make it to the door" Nick chuckled ironically, just as Ivonne and Sarah jumped of the couch as well and tried chasing him.

"Come on, little Rico" Ivonne chuckled, "There is nothing to hide!"

"Be a good boy and give us that bathrobe!" Sarah yelled excitedly, chasing him through the living room and around the couch.

"Nick" Max grinned at him, just after the girls had caught their roommate finally, "Going up there just in boxers would be an alternative I could live with as well…"  
I grinned at my fox a little more. That was not a bad idea from Max either.

"God, I hate you so much" Nick sighed ironically, "Why always me?"

"I think that´s your purpose" Max grinned, "You were born for that!"

"This is going to be so bad!" he complained in unwillingness.

"This is going to be so great!" I smiled at him happily, "And you´ll get a big problem with me if you don’t do it! You should be aware of that!" I added.

He just nodded wordlessly. Max patted his shoulders with an ironic chuckle.

"It was close, I have to confess…" the wolf told him, "…but in the end I clearly won that bet and now you have to stand up for it. Nothing is for free, foxy!"

"I´ll remind you of that someday" Nick sighed while ironically rolling his eyes a little.

"Someday, sweetheart" Max replied, "But now go and make some vixens happy!"

I simply nodded in agreement to what he said before lovingly kissing my fox once again. For a moment he just kept on staring at us hatefully, then he sighed once more.

"Alright, fuck it" he chuckled, "Let´s get this over with."  


* * *

 

That´s it for now, but more is soon to come!

**Tell me what you think, I´m very glad about your feedback!** (thank you)

Have a great time, see you later!

~furr


	47. Chapter 46 - An evening to remember

Hey guys, how are you? I´m back with another, hopefully a little enjoyable, Chapters for you awesome and sexy people, and as always, I´m quite curious about your opinions! Let me know what you liked and also let me know what you didn´t like, I´m always listening!

Big thanks to  **MrShurukan**  for helping me with the correction once again!

More info about the  **46.8**  below the chapter!

Have a fun time reading!

* * *

 

**Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances**

Chapter 46 – An evening to remember (POV Nick)

"Nick, that bathrobe suits you just as well as it suits Rico" I was told by Jennifer when they all looked at me with big smiles of anticipation.

Rico sighed a little. He was completely naked now since I had the bathrobe, but he wasn´t really that bothered about it, actually.

"Thanks!" I chuckled while tying a knot to keep the robe together, "I think I´m gonna keep this now…I hope that´s ok for you Rico" I commented with a little grin.

"I think it suits me better than you" he disagreed while shaking his head.

Judy shook her head at that. "I think what suits you the best is your guitar, hotshot" she giggled happily.

"Oh yeah!" Ivonne agreed, "That´s a great idea too!"  
"Yeah, but first Nick has to visit our Neighbours" he grinned, "Nothing is for free…and you obviously lost that arm-wrestle…" he teased me back.

"You heard him, Nick" Max told me, "Time to make someone happy!"

"God, I feel so stupid for doing this" I sighed while shaking my head.

"That single mom is going to have so much wet dreams in the next few nights…" Max grinned.

"For sure, Wolfy" I chuckled while leaving the apartment, "I bet she doesn´t even know who I am…"

"I wouldn´t bet my money on that" Judy grinned, "…as if there is a vixen in this city who hasn´t seen the show…"

"Just keep on rubbing it in" I sighed while slowly making my way up the stairs, "You´ll see what you get for that later."

Upstairs:

When I arrived at that door I heard voices from inside. Loud voices that sounded like an argument to me. That wasn´t exactly what I wanted to hear. I heard a male voice as well and it wasn´t sounding friendly.

"NO! Not now, okay?!" I heard a female voice disagreeing with him, but he didn´t seem to care much about that, "Come on, what is your problem?" he asked back angrily.

"Mia is here!" she yelled, "Not today! I don't want that!"

I wasn´t entirely sure, but I guessed that Mia must be the daughter Rico was talking about earlier. It sounded to me like her mom got a new boyfriend in the meanwhile. Although that situation really was uncomfortable for me right now, the way he was talking to her I hated even more than the task I had to do. Without even thinking about it twice I rang at the doorbell.

"Who the fuck is that now?" I heard him yelling.

"I don´t know" the female voice replied in annoyance, "Mia, can you please go to the door and ask who there is?" I heard her asking then.

Just a moment later I heard angry little feet tapping towards the door slowly.

"W-who is there?" a scared girl´s voice asked me plainly. God, that was such a weird situation.

"My name is Nick" I told her lowly, "I´m a good friend of your Neighbours Rico, Ivonne and Sarah…" I explained, "…do you know them?"

"Yeah…what do you want?"  
"…they sent me up here to ask you and your mom for a little favour…"

That was such an awkward situation.

"Do you want to yell and be mad at her too?" she asked curiously.

"Me?" I asked with a warm little chuckle, "No, I´m not yelling at anybody! I´m a police officer" I told her, "I don´t yell at nice people!"

"Your name is Nick and you´re a police officer?" she wanted to know, "Are you a fox too?"

"Yeah, I indeed am a fox…"

"Are you Nick Wilde, the partner of Judy Hopps?" she asked with more excitement all over sudden.

"Yes…I am."

"Is officer Hopps with you too?" she wanted to know.

"Judy is still downstairs in the apartment of our friends and waiting for me to come back…"

"M-my…my mom told me that famous people like you would never ever talk to normal people like us…she…she said I would probably never meet you in person, although I am your biggest fan and want to become a police officer as well one day" she told me, and it nearly sounded like she was crying. Hearing that just melted my heart right away. How could someone say something like this to their daughter?

"…well, there you see that adults aren´t always right either" I told her, "Judy and I would never treat anyone badly because they´re not famous. And I would be very happy to meet you, especially when you´re one of our future police officers!"

Now she finally unlocked the door and opened it very carefully.

"Hi" I waved her with a little smile. God did I feel stupid right now in that silly bathrobe right now.

She seemed to believe me a little more at my first initial sight but she still wasn´t entirely sure.

"Why don´t you wear a police uniform?" the red vixen asked me suspiciously.

"That´s a long story" I told her with a tired little chuckle.

"I´ve seen Nick Wilde on TV once" she told me sceptically, "He has a big wound on his back because a bad guy attacked him with a sword once…"

"You saw that show?" I asked in shock.

"Not everything" Mia explained, "My mom told me it wasn´t for kids. She only showed me a few parts of the recording…because she knew I like police officers so much…"

That actually could be a reason why she didn´t trust me yet.

I heard her mother still arguing with that male voice in a room further back in the flat. That seemed to be normal for Mia, because she wasn´t really getting distracted from it.

"Your mom was right on that" I told her, "I´m glad you haven´t seen every part of that show…"

"You look a lot like him though…" she told me then after inspecting me a little more closely, "…but I want to see the wound on your back" she demanded.

"Okay" I chuckled, "If you insist…"

Luckily, I still had my boxers on under the bathrobe. I took it off quickly, turned around and got on my knees to show her my back so she could take a closer look.

"It…it" she stammered, "It really is you!" she yelled in pure excitement now.

Just when I had turned around again, she jumped towards me and hugged me tightly. She really was happy all over sudden. Not knowing what to do I just hugged her back and then lifted her up a little.

"I´m your biggest fan!" she told me with gleaming eyes, "You´re the first fox ever in the ZPD! And you defeated all the bad guys when they attacked officer Hopps!" she explained, "My mom always said she wanted to finally meet such a nice man like you one day!"

I gave her a little smile for what she said and put her down onto her feet. Then I hurried to get into the bathrobe once again. Just in that moment we heard her mom again: "Mia, have you checked the door?" she wanted to know, "Who is it?"

"Officer Wilde is here" she yelled back excitedly, "He told me that I can be a police officer as well one day!"

That was followed by a short moment of silence.

"Honey, stop playing around, okay?" she answered her daughter, "I have no time for that."

"No! He really is here, he showed me the wound on his back!" she explained proudly.  
Meanwhile, I noticed Judy sneaking up the stairs very slowly. She has been listening to every word so far, obviously, and I even noticed her eyes watering because of the cuteness of that little girl. I knew that she couldn´t withstand that, not if her life depended on it. She was practically melting away because of what I was doing. But she stayed out of sight for now.

"For fuck´s sake. Mia, listen to your mother and stop messing around!" the male voice growled angrily, apparently not believing what she told him either.

That really drove me a little mad right now. It seemed like Mia was used to not get very much attention. Her eyes watered a little because nobody was believing her.

"Is that your dad?" I asked her in a soft and caring voice, although I knew it wasn´t him.

"No" she told me sadly, "My dad went to get cigarettes three years ago. My mom told me he would never come back…"

"That´s not cool" I told her sadly, "I´m sorry to hear that."

"My mom told me he was not much better than her new boyfriend…"

"Why is he so angry?" I asked then.  
"My mom says it´s because of the alcohol he´s always drinking…"

"What´s his name?"

"Trevor."

"Do you like him?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Trevor is mean and he yells at my mother all the time. He never plays with me and he smells bad…"

I nodded understandingly.

"Why does your mother like him?" I whispered.

"She says she doesn´t want to be alone all the time…"

"But she is not alone when she has you…"

"I don´t know" she told me with sad eyes, "She fights with him every time he´s here and she´s crying very often…"  
"You think I can talk to her for a second?" I wanted to know.

She just shrugged her shoulders. Then she went towards the door of the room her mom was in and told her: "He says he wants to talk with you!"  
Another moment of silence.

"Mia" her mom sighed though the door softly, "Come on, let it be honey, okay?"

"Mia! Stop annoying us with that crap! Your mother is busy right now" the male voice told her harshly right afterwards.

The young vixen started crying lowly as she heard that. Seeing that hurt me a lot more than anything else I´ve ever encountered. My own childhood wasn´t much better than what I just witnessed here and that really got to me in that moment.

"See?" she asked sadly, "He always is so mean to me!"

I nodded understandingly. Then I waved her towards me once again.

"Here is a personal promise" I told her, in order to cheer her up a little first of all "Judy and I are going to spend a whole day at the ZPD with you someday. So they must believe you then! We show you everything you need to know to become a police officer one day and we introduce you to some really awesome people. How does that sound?"

"Really?" she asked with gleaming eyes.

I nodded with a little but serious smile, "Yeah, I promise!"

She just stormed towards me and hugged me once again. Seeing her this happy gave me back a lot of confidence. I totally forgot about the bathrobe for a moment.

"But first I´ll try to change Trevor´s mind a little" I told her, as she finally released me from her stormy hug.

"Can you tell him to leave forever?" she asked, "Can you beat him up like you do with all the bad guys, please?" she wanted to know with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I´m not quite sure if that´s necessary" I chuckled. She was already air-boxing with her fists in anticipation.

"Can you tell your mom that I want to talk to her please and that it´s really important?"

"Yeah, I´ll tell her!" she said, being very motivated all over sudden.

I took another quick look over to Judy who was still hiding behind the stairs a bit further down. It´s been a while since I´ve seen her this happy about something. But she also asked me, signalizing with her paws, if she could help me with this or not. I just shrugged my shoulders about the situation. Then I waved it off.

"Mum, he says it´s important and that it cannot wait" Mia told her mother through the door now, and this time it seemed to be enough.

"Mia" her mother sighed, as she finally opened up the door and stepped out hastily.

Just like her daughter she was a red vixen and I guessed her about 35 or something like that. Not much older than I. She wore regular jeans and a pink sweater right now and seemed to be quite stressed already.

"…haven´t I told you to…" she began, but then she noticed me standing outside in the staircase in front of her apartment door. She didn´t know what she wanted to say anymore now. She really didn´t believe her daughter earlier and now she looked like she would collapse because of a heart attack right here.

"Good Evening" I greeted her while waving her a little, "Nick Wilde, nice to meet you."

She still wasn´t able to talk. She just stared at me with big eyes.

"Haven´t I told you, mom?" Mia asked her proudly.

"You…you…"  
"First of all" I calmed her down lowly, "I´m very sorry for my terrible arrival. I lost a bet against my very lovely colleague Max Wolfheart, the one who likes to hang on building in his free time in case you wondered, and I was supposed to ring at a neighbour´s door to ask for a cup of sugar or some bullshit like that…" I told her with a little wink at her daughter, "…but I´ve gotten to know one of our future police officers instead, which actually is much cooler by the way…but…"

"I…I…" she stuttered.

"See, mom?" Mia asked, "I told you he is just as nice as on TV!"

"Is that…is that a fake? Are you real?" she asked me in total disbelief.

I just nodded with a little chuckle.

"He is real!" Mia told her, "He has the wound on his back, from the sword of the bad guy Gazelle was talking about! And he told me that he and officer Hopps would show me the ZPD one day!"

Her gaze wandered off into a happy but still confused little smile. She still didn´t seem to quite believe it.

"I…I think I must be dreaming…" she told us ironically but still in disbelief.

"She wasn´t lying here either" I affirmed what Mia said, "You should listen to her more often probably" I chuckled.

Then we suddenly got interrupted harshly.

"Katy! Come on, what is taking you so long?" the male voice asked her out of the room she just came from. He was quite impatient as it seemed.

"Give me a second" she told him, "O-officer W-wilde is standing in my doorframe…"  
"Just Nick is fine" I told her with a little smile.

"Who?" the other guy asked.

"As if you never heard of him. He was in the news so often lately…"

"Never heard of that guy" he replied coldly.

"Just the SMA of this year" she told him while rolling her eyes.

"The what?"

I just quickly waved it off before she would attempt to explain it. I was so ashamed about this situation already. She spared me that and quit on trying anyway, luckily. She ignored him for a second and followed her daughter a few steps closer towards me.

"I´m so terribly sorry you have to hear all that" she told me in shame, "I still can´t quite believe it…"

"I´m sorry that I came to visit you just in a bathrobe" I just replied with a little chuckle, "There is nothing to be sorry for from your side."

"It´s such an honour to meet you in person" she told me excitedly, "I never ever believed that to happen one day!"

"I make no difference for anybody, no matter who it is" I told her, "It´s nice to meet you."

"So, you are here for a cup of sugar?" she asked with an unsure smile.

"No! No no..." I stopped her smoothly, "I´m sorry. Forget about the sugar, there is something much more important right now, Mia just told me about it…"

In that moment we were interrupted by that male voice again. Now he was finally bothered to join us from the room he was hiding in. He noticeably stumbled a little when he arrived and the had to hold onto the doorframe to not fall over. He obviously was a little drunk.

"Katy, what´s wrong?" the large and slightly fat brown fox asked, "What is that clown doing here?" he asked while pointing at me, "Who is he, where do you know him from?"

He got more aggressive straight away.

"Calm down a little" she told him in annoyance, "What is the problem?"  
"Who is that?" he asked her more direct and aggressively now, "Why did he ring at your door?"

I just kept on watching him and shaking my head in disbelief. How could that bloke bring so much terror into that nice little family. Now I understood why Mia was so suspicious about me.

"Hey buddy" I told him lowly but intriguing, "Why don´t you keep your voice down a little in front of her daughter?"

"Answer me!" he yelled at her now, ignoring me completely as it seemed, "Why is he in a bathrobe? Is he your new lover?"

We both shook our heads in unison. She really looked annoyed by him.

"No, he´s not!" she told him sarcastically, "… _but boy would I wish it was like that_ " she added lowly.

"What was that?" he asked harshly as he pulled her towards him suddenly.

"I´m not her lover" I told him loud-and plainly, "I see her for the first time, actually, just like her adorable daughter. And I´m not here to cause any trouble for anybody…"

"Yeah? So why don't you just fuck off to where you came from?"

"Watch your language" I told him coldly, "There is a kid here!"

"Don't you tell me what to do and what not. You´re not welcome here!" he spat at me.

"He is!" Katy told him harshly, pushing him away from herself, "What is the matter?"  
"Yeah" Mia agreed, "And he is so much nicer than you!"

"Shut up you little brat!" he yelled aggressively, grabbing Katy by her shoulders once again.

"Trevor!" Katy complained loudly, "Stop it!"

"Tell that little bastard to leave right now or I´ll show him the way!" he growled.

"Okay, stop!" I interrupted him loudly, "That´s enough! You can insult me all you want, I don´t care a damn. I´ve heard that before, I´ll hear that again. But I believe you´ve done enough harm to this family already. Leave her alone this instant or this will end pretty painful for you."  
"Who are you little shit to tell me that?" he asked me furiously while quickly coming closer to me suddenly.

"Trevor!" Katy tried stopping him, but it was too late.

Already while coming towards me he prepared his fists to take a swing at me. Mother and Daughter both covered their mouths in fear.

I blocked his swing with my left arm and returned a punch to his face with my right one. It sent him flying a few feet back and he landed on his back very painfully.

"Ah, fuck!" he groaned, "You little cunt!"

"I really recommend you to stay down now" I told him calmly, "Get detoxicated first and then come back to apologize properly. Maybe you can fix it that way…"

"No! Just get lost you little asshole" Katy told him infuriatedly, "You´re always drunken and you always get aggressive because of nothing!"

He got up onto his feet again in the meanwhile but he struggled a little to stand straight. Then he turned towards me again.

"Shut up you stupid slut!" he groaned, "I´m gonna teach that kid a lesson now!"

Then he stumbled towards me once again. He tried punching me over and over again, but I just stepped aside every time he took a swing at me. I grabbed both of his shoulders and pushed him back down onto the floor once again.

"Stay down, Trevor" I told him once again, "I don´t want to hurt you."

"You cannot hurt me you little freak!" he yelled.

"Yes, I can."

"You´re just some pile of bones with fur on top of it!"

"I can´t complain about my body. But that is not important. Important is how you treat the people around you."

He finally managed to get up on his feet again, but this time he went further back into the apartment rather than facing me again. He disappeared in another room quickly and a few seconds later he came back into the hallway with a huge kitchen knife.

"Trevor!" Katy yelled in fear as he came walking straight up to me again. She tried stopping him, but he just pushed her away with his arms.

"Get out of the way!" he yelled in his rage. Katy just tried to protect her daughter now.

"Put that away" I told him, still not very impressed.

"Get the fuck away from her" he threatened, "She´s mine! She deserves a real man and not such a half-wit as you!"

"A real man would not bring a knife to a fist fight" I sighed.

"Last warning, pussy!" he growled.

"That is not my bathrobe by the way" I told him, "A good friend of mine lend it to me, and I really get pissed if you get a cut into it."

There was no point in talking to him anyway. He just attacked me again, but with the knife he was just as inaccurate as with his fists before. I dodged his first swing, turned around my own axis and punched his side with my fist hardly. His body hit the side of the doorframe and he dropped his knife because of the impact. That confused him so much that he even needed a moment to focus onto me again.

"You said she deserves a real man?" I asked him, "Let me tell you: you´re not what she deserves."

"You little sh-"

I grabbed him by his neck with my right arm, lifted him up and pushed him with his back against the doorframe.

"I´ve been nice with you, but now I´ve had enough. Just for your understanding: you´ve just attacked Police Officer with a knife in front of a child. That alone would be reason enough to put you in jail for a while. I´ll be nice to you once more, too nice, maybe, but I want you to remember this!"

He really was in panic because of his situation. I really pinned him against the wall and he struggled to breathe properly as well now.

"Get lost! Never come back again! This is a personal promise, I´ll really mess you up when you try something like that again."  
Then I released him and watched him collapse onto the floor.

"Wow" Katy commented in disbelief.

"That. Was. So. Awesome!" her daughter Mia yelled in victory.

I just smiled at her a little before I picked up the knife from the floor.

"How…how did you do that?" Katy asked.

"Lot´s of hard training with a very mean bunny" I chuckled but waved it off quickly.

"I´m so sorry for that. I just never knew how to tell him…he´s such an asshole!" she said, "Sorry for my language…"

"Mummy, can we keep him?" Mia asked with an excited little jump, "He´s so cool!"

I just didn´t know anything I could reply to that. I just kept on smiling a little and handed the handle of the kitchen knife over to the red vixen who still looked at me in all amorousness.

"It´s alright, I´m glad I was up here to stop him" I just told her. Then I got onto my knees and talked to Mia again.

"I´m sorry, Mia!" I told her with a little chuckle while patting her head shortly, "…but my friends are waiting for me down there…"

"Aww!"

"You must take good care of your mother in the meanwhile, okay?" I asked while offering her a quick high five, "You need to protect her from the bad guys!"

She nodded with an excited grin and returned my high-five with great enthusiasm.

"How can I ever thank you for all this?" Katy wanted to know.

"Don't worry about it" I smiled, "I´m glad nobody got harmed."

"No, but really! I´m so thankful, there must be a way to pay you back!"

I noticed her amorous smile of course but I didn´t gave her the chance to make things awkward now.

"You could give me a phone-number I can reach you at" I told her, "I promised Mia to visit the ZPD for a day and I´m going to keep that promise!"

"Yeah!" Mia smiled, "Am I going to meet Officer Hopps as well? And all the other officers?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course! We´ll show you everything you want to see!"

"That is so cool!" she celebrated excitedly.

Katy had written a phone number on a piece of paper she found in her hallway in the meanwhile and reached it over to me. I nodded with a little wink and put it into the pocket of my bathrobe.

Just in that very moment I noticed that Trevor was slowly getting back up onto his feet again, finally. Mother and daughter were staring at him hate- and fearfully.

But he wasn't really aggressive anymore, he rather was fearful as well now. He held his throat with his paws in pain and looked at the floor.

"W-what the hell are you?" he asked weakly.

"Not the one you should attack with a knife."  
He just nodded in shame.

"Never come here again, Trevor!" Katy told him coldly, "I´m done with you!"  
"It´s fine, I´m leaving!" he replied while trying to pass me in order to get towards the stairs. I grabbed him by his sweater and stopped him right where he was with my right arm.

"Not that quickly" I told him, "I want to show you something before you leave this place one last time and never come back!"

With those words I released him for a second, unbuckled the bathrobe once more and presented the wound on my back to him.

"I´ve encountered a blade already" I told him in all seriousness, "Let me tell you: that is not funny. Not at all. I don´t care if you call me a real man or not, I really don't. I´ve got nothing to prove. I fought guys bigger than you, I fought guys stronger than you. And I´m not going to stop until every asshole of this city had a taste of that."

He nodded fearfully. I picked him up stared right into his eyes once more.

"I think you´ve had enough for now, haven´t you?"

"Y-Yeah! I´m sorry man…"

"Now get lost and rethink your life, okay?"

He nodded once more and then I released him again. He began making his way down the stairs right away and tried getting out of our sight as quickly as possible. Katy and Mia joined me in the doorframe and watched him leave.

"My god you´re such an angel, officer Wilde!" Katy whispered in pure relief and happiness.

I tied my bathrobe close once again and then I hugged her as well quickly. She couldn't hide a proud little giggle because of it.

"You can just call me Nick by the way" I told her once again with a little wink, "There is no need for formalities."

"Thank you so much!"

"Have a good night you two" I wished them, "See you!"

"Goodnight, officer Nick!" Mia waved me as I slowly made my way down the stairs as well. They both still stood in the doorframe as if they were paralyzed. I waved back and winked them once more. Then I disappeared out of sight.

A few stories lower:

Judy was waiting for me in front of Rico´s apartment.

"AWWWWWWW Nick!" she yelled at me in pure excitement and happiness while jumping into my arms, "You are soooo cute! You would be the best dad ever!" she giggled.

I carried her inside and closed the door behind us. I had literally everybody, including the nude Rico, smiling at me like they just won the lottery.

"…you should have seen that little vixen!" Judy told the others with gleaming eyes, "That was the most adorable…and…and how happy she was when Nick invited her to visit the ZPD!"

She was all lost for words right now because she was so excited. They all were just so happy because of it.

"You think Bogo will allow that?" Jennifer then asked with a little chuckle.

"You know…" I grinned calmly, "It has it´s upside too when you´re famous…"

"Yeah, it has it´s upsides when you´re the best detectives in the city" Max commented, "I think there are not a lot of things left which the chief could fire you for…"

"Who was that bloke who came running down the stairs earlier?" Ivonne asked me with a little chuckle.

I just waved it off. I didn´t want to explain all that right now.

"So, there is one more lady who is hopelessly in love with you now?" Max concluded.

"It´s probably going to take a while until she understands what just happened" I smiled, "They surely weren´t expecting to meet me in a bathrobe…"

"Talking about that bathrobe: I want that back right now by the way" Ivonne grinned at me.

"Oh really, do you?" I asked her back.

"Urgently" she giggled.

I just sighed a little but unbuckled it right away to hand it over to her.

"Here you go" I told her.

"Can I have it again, please?" Rico wanted to know straight away.

"No, you can´t" she told him with a big smile, "…but I thought you wanted to get your guitar anyways…"

"Did I want that?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure you did" Judy giggled while I was carrying her back into the living room. They all followed us there. Except for Rico, who nodded with a little chuckle and disappear inside his room for a second.

"Oh, I like where this is going again" Sarah chuckled with a big smile.

"I really like where this is going!" Ivonne agreed with her.

"Where was it going the last time?" Jennifer asked boldly as she took a seat on Max lap once again. The two couches surely were a little crowded when all of us wanted to take a seat, but that at least made it a little cosier and more familiar in my opinion. I knew already that this would end in a giant orgy tonight, Rico and I were naked already, but what the hell, why not.

"…that was the most crazy, hot and awesome night I´ve had in my whole life" she grinned, "I still get wet dreams about it…"

"Got to agree" Rico said with a little smile as he came back from his room with a red and black painted acoustic guitar strapped around his neck, "That was pretty crazy."

"Just as crazy as it was awesome" Ivonne agreed.

I caught myself nodding at that as well. I just couldn´t deny it.

"God that looks good!" Judy chuckled at Rico´s sight.

He just gave her a proud little smile for that compliment.

"Are you playing something for us now?" Ivonne asked him in excitement.

He just shrugged his shoulders as he began tuning the strings carefully.

"Once again: You were the ones who asked me to…" he told us.

"I beg you to play something for us!" Judy smiled warmly, "That was so awesome last time!"

"Yeah" I agreed with them, "Blow us away, Rico! Come on!"

He thought about it for another second, then he nodded and began playing.

-

(Music: Trevor Myall – Pyro Heart /search it on YT quickly and listen. Seriously, it deserves so much more views!)

_"I´ve been dancin´, with the devil on my shoulder - till the mornin´ breaks._

_And I get nervous, every time he pulls me closer - that I´ll sink too deep._

_I keep treadin´ through the water – I keep tryin´ to stay afloat_

_Before the ship can pull me under – pull me under_

_Guide me home – Guide me hoOome_

_I know you´re there – my ocean flare_

_My firework, when the whole worlds hurts you light the dark – Pyro Heart."_

"God that is so beautiful" I heard Jennifer whispering. We all were listening to his song in great pleasure as the nude grey and black fox melted us away with his voice.

_"I´ve been fighting with the stranger in the mirror – He don´t like what I´ve become_

_Oh and I get nervous every time he pulls me closer – That he´ll swallow me up_

_I keep treadin´ through the water – I keep tryin´ to stay afloat_

_Before the ship can pull me under – pull me under_

_Guide me home – Guide me hoOome – I know you´re there – my ocean flare_

_My firework, when the whole worlds hurts_

_you light the dark – Pyro Heart._

_Pyro Heart, Pyro Heart_

_Pyro Heart, Pyro Heart"_

"And they´re calling me a show-off all the time" I commented, "Just look at you, you sexy motherfucker!"

 _"Give me something, give me sparks_  
_Keep me alive with your pyro heart won't you_  
_Give me something, give me sparks_  
_Keep me alive with your pyro heart won't you_  
_Give me something, give me sparks_  
_Keep me alive with your pyro heart won't you_  
_Give me something, give me sparks_  
_Keep me alive with your pyro heart_

_Guide me home – Guide me hoOome – I know you´re there – my ocean flare_

_My firework, when the whole worlds hurts_

_You light the dark – Pyro Heart._

_Pyro Heart, Pyro Heart_

_Pyro Heart, Pyro Heart"_

Now Rico just pulled a few last chords on his guitar before he ended his song with a lower but very goose-bumpy outro.

_"When the whole world hurts_

_You light the dark_

_Pyro Heart."_

 

 **Artwork by:** _<https://artvopros.tumblr.com/>_

 

"Wow" I smiled at him proudly, "That was awesome!"

"Thank you."

"That…honestly…was one of the greatest songs I´ve ever heard" Jennifer told him in amazement, "How come I never heard that before?"

"Well…" the still naked Rico told her, now rather shyly actually, "I´ve never played it to anyone before…"

"You´ve written that all by yourself?"

"Yeah…" he sighed, "…I wrote it for my mom a few years ago…but I always thought it was stupid for some reason…I didn´t even show it to her yet…"

"Are you kidding me?" Max asked him, "I´d personally arrest her if your mom wouldn´t be proud of you! That´s freaking epic man!"

We all agreed by nodding once more.

"I´m not kidding! They would play that up and down every freaking radio station if they knew about it!"

"Nah, I don´t know" he just waved it off.

"You´ve never showed this to anyone and now you´re standing here all naked and play it for us?" I asked him with a little chuckle, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah…"

"Honestly, Rico" Judy grinned, "I´ll personally kick your butt if you don´t show that to your mom! She really must have earned it if you wrote that for her. And it´s freaking beautiful, I´m not even kidding."

"Yeah" I agreed with a little grin, "And I would actually support her with that, I´d kick your butt as well!"  
"I´ll consider it" he told us with a little smile, but he still didn´t really believe it was possible.

"And I´ll kick your butt too if that isn´t running in my police car by the end of the month" Max added ironically.

Rico just put the Guitar down onto the floor and leaned against the side of the couch carefully. Then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, I sure know what I´m going to do to him later" Sarah told us with a dirty little giggle, "He´s not getting around that, that´s for sure!"

"You give me back the bathrobe?" Rick asked her ironically.

"You´ll never see that bathrobe again" she grinned, "The only thing you´re allowed to wear from now on is a guitar!"

"Are there more songs nobody knows about yet" Jennifer asked him.

"A few" Rico told her with a mysterious little smile, "…but as a wise man once said: Nothing is for free."

I gave him a little wink for saying that. They all noticed it and chuckled a little. Now even Rico was trying to get them all into that flirty mood once again. It was undeniable at this point, but Max and Jennifer seemed to be cool with that anyway. I really called myself lucky to have friends as awesome as this.

POV Jennifer

I loved that bunch of foxes. I loved it here right away. They were open to talk about everything, there were no taboo topics, they were sexy as hell and they weren´t shy of anything. Just like a big family.

I couldn´t help but stare all the time. At Nick in his boxer shorts, at the other god-damn sexy male fox and at the happiness on all their faces. It was pretty obvious in the meanwhile what this night would turn into later, but after all that stress and bad news today, sex really was all I needed and desired. Just by the look on their faces it was clear that they all wanted it as well. And nobody was shy of confessing it, actually. That made me love it even more.

"Why don´t we play a little game right now?" Ivonne suddenly asked us with a dirty little grin.

"A game?" Rico asked.

"Yeah…"

"Why not?" Judy asked enthusiastically, "I couldn´t sleep right now anyway…not after all that…"

"What sort of game?" Max wanted to know, "What do you have in mind?"

"Pretty simple: Truth or dare, but the dare is you strip away a piece of clothing."  
"Oh I like that" Judy giggled, "That sounds like fun!"

"And what do I do?" Rico asked with a chuckle. He still was completely naked, obviously.

"You´re the jukebox" Nick suggested with a little grin.

"But I want to start off with at least one question therefore" he told us, "There certainly are a few things I want to know from you guys…"

"Sounds fair to me" I grinned

"Can I get two lives?" Nick asked, "I just got my boxers left…"  
"That is not our problem I would say" Judy chuckled at him with a dirty grin.

"Yeah, Nick" Ivonne agreed, "That´s not our problem. Do we have an empty bottle left that we could spin our something?"  
"Yeah, sure" Rico affirmed. Then he got off the couch and went for the kitchen quickly. It didn´t took him long and he came back with an empty water bottle.

"Who wants to begin?" he asked us quite kindly.

We all agreed on that right away.

"Give it a go, Rico" Nick just told him with a little smile.

"Alright" he told us excitedly, "If you say so…"

The bottle spun for quite a few rounds, then it quickly lost momentum and stopped right on Judy.

"Hmm…let me think of something" Rico said, "…what… …what…what did you…okay, yeah: What went through your head when you noticed that you rang at an apartment where three foxes live just by chance? …I mean on that day of the snowstorm..."

Judy started grinning already before he even finished his question. Ivonne and Sarah giggled uncontrollably.

"…I mean, you could have ended up with every other species in this house. And you knew about Nick´s image…"

"Oh, I am not going to strip for that" she chuckled light-heartedly, "It was like…let´s say five percent: poor Nick, he´s going to hear all that SMA stuff once more, …and the rest of it was pure confidence."

"Yeah, yeah, Carrots" Nick sighed, "Five percent…"

"Alright" she chuckled, "I lied. I wasn´t feeling sorry at all" she said, as she walked over to the two vixens and high fived them with a little wink.

Nick just shook his head in disbelief, but Judy ignored it with a big smile, very much to our amusement.

"Okay, do I get to spin the bottle now?" she asked.

"Those are the rules, yeah" Ivonne agreed with a big grin. Rico seemed to be satisfied as well with that answer.

Judy spun the bottle right away and we all watched closely as it came to a halt pointing at Rico.

"I´m naked already" he chuckled, "You have to spin again…"

"But I have a question nevertheless" she told him with an evil smile, "…what went through your head when Nick undid the towel and dressed himself right here in your living room? I wanted to know that since it happened actually…"

Rico had picked up his guitar once again in the meanwhile and just smiled at her.

"I don't have to answer that, do I?" he grinned, mostly at Nick of course, who still shook his head about all that.

"That actually is a good question" Ivonne chuckled, "We asked him that as well already…"

"Nick" Max commented, "You really should stop messing with everybody on that topic…"  
"Judy, I believed you wanted to spin that bottle again" Nick just sighed at our laughing.

She did what he suggested and this time it came to a halt pointing at Ivonne.

"Ivonne" Judy told her, "Same question, but I want to know every single detail, please…"

"I don't like this game" Nick commented.

"With every single detail?" she asked in shock, "Really?"

Judy nodded with an evil smile.

I…uhm…" she chuckled while thinking about it, "…I…I don´t think that I really want to tell you that…"

"Come on, really?" Nick chuckled, "Do you really believe you can shock me with anything? Do you think there really is something I haven´t heard before?"

She nodded and wordlessly began to undo her sweater with a little grin, "I´m really ashamed about that, actually" she confessed, "And it´s getting warm in here anyway…so…It´s my turn to spin that bottle now…"

"Aww" Judy chuckled while the bottle turned around once again, "I think we all would have loved to hear that…"

It came to a halt again and pointed at Nick this time.

"Nick" Ivonne grinned, "What was… …what…"

"Yeah?" he asked because of her dirty smile.

"…when did you have your first time and what was it like? Who was it with?"

"Oh, yeah, that´d be nice to know actually" Judy teased him, "That´s a good question!"

Nick seemed to be thinking about it for a little while actually.

"God…when was that…" he wondered. Then he suddenly remembered, "…I was fourteen…I think…" he began, "…but that…yeah…that was horribly bad…" he remembered, "We were just fooling around, she wanted to do it just because she wanted to brag in front of her friends with it…and I can´t remember that she ever talked to me again afterwards…"

"Aww" Judy said, "And you were in love with her?"

"Yeah" he sighed with a shameful nod, "The fourteen-year old Nick didn´t take that too well back then…"

"That is sooo cute!" Sarah smiled happily.

"Isn´t it?" Judy agreed.

"She hurt his little feelings back then and now she probably wishes that she never had left him like that…" I commented with a big smile.

Nick just nodded with a little smirk.

"Wow…" Max said lowly, "I never believed someone like you would confess something like that…"

He just shrugged his shoulders once again. "Like I always say, I´m not all that different."

My heart really did a little jump when he told us that childhood story. I loved how normal he really just was. This turned from one of the worst into one of the best days of my life so far.

"…and then the fox hit puberty and became the biggest sex-god of all time" Max commented ironically to cheer up the mood a little once again.

Nick simply chuckled a little with us, then he grabbed the bottle and spun it.

It pointed at Sarah this time.

"Sarah…" Nick mumbled while thinking of something, "…did you" he grinned suddenly, "Did you know about the bowl of blueberries and would you have stopped me if you had been able to?" he wanted to know from her. She must have been on that ZPD party as well, obviously. Max and I both really liked to hear that, but we were not alone. We all really laughed about it.

"Yes…and no" Sarah answered him with an ashamed but still dirty little smile, "In that order" she added with a little chuckle, "I´m sorry…but that, honestly, was the coolest thing ever."  
"Sure it was" Max grinned proudly, "It was my idea."

Nick just nodded a little and looked like he had expected that answer anyway.

"Yeah" Judy grinned, "Your idea with the bathrobe was not that bad either…"

"Sorry Nick" Sarah giggled, "I´m not undressing myself for that."

"Nick" Rico chuckled, "You really need to think of some better questions you could ask…"

Nick nodded at that with a dirty little grin while handing the bottle over to Sarah. She spun it and it landed directly on Nick once again. But she had prepared a question for him already as it seemed.

"Nick" she asked him, "When you were in heat because of Judy…how bad were your dirty fantasies?"

"Oh come on! …really?" he sighed.

Judy began laughing loudly. She really enjoyed talking about that actually.

"That´s not fair!"

"Can´t be too bad, can it?" Judy giggled, "Come on, Nick! Give us some details!"

"You´re mean!" he complained while crossing his arms in a childish way.

"Come on, Nick!" I giggled happily, "Tell us!"

"It was bad" he finally confessed.

"That´s not enough" Judy told him while shaking her head, "…that´s by far not enough!"

Rico even interrupted his guitar playing to listen more closely now.

"It was very bad" Nick said while still shaking his head.

"Niiick" Judy grinned.

He still kept his arms crossed and looked at the ceiling stubbornly.

"Then you better get stripping for us now!"

We all nodded in excitement.

"Why do I always get the mean questions?" he complained, as he finally got off the sofa and began undoing his boxers right in front of our eyes.  
God how much I loved all that. It looked just as good as on TV, just the fact that he was nude got us all more excited.

I was so ready for more already. I wanted all of us to get nude as quickly as possible. But the progress was good anyway, and the game was a lot of fun already.

Nick threw away his boxers and crossed his arms once again.

"Happy now?" he sighed.

"Very" Sarah giggled.

"I think I might just have changed my sexuality" Max joked ironically.

Nick grinned a little at Max´ comment, but he didn´t say anything. He just grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin.

"Max…muhahaha…finally" he grinned in an evil manner, because it pointed right at him this time, "Tell us…what exactly did you and Daniel do with Gazelle in that night of the SMA show?"

I was hoping already that somebody would ask him about that. He always was kinda shy on talking about that, but now that we were in this horny mood already I really wanted to find out how he would react. Nick and Judy were understanding it right away that I wasn't even mad about it, because we got together after that happened, but he still seemed to fear me a little on that topic.

"You really wanna see me stripping, don't you?" Max sighed in annoyance.

Nick shook his head with an evil little grin, "No, I want to know every single detail."  
"No, you don't" he disagreed while shaking his head.

"You´ve had sex with Gazelle?" Rico asked him in disbelief, "Really?"

Max hesitated for a little moment, then he nodded a tiny little bit.

"Wow" Ivonne giggled, "How did that happen?"

"We were a little… let´s call it intoxicated…" he sighed, hoping to get this over with very soon. I teasingly patted his head a little.

"How did that work?" Nick grinned at him mercilessly, "Did you just share with Daniel or did you disappear in a bathroom with her for a moment?"  
We all laughed about it in great amusement.

"God, Nick! …I really hate you sometimes!"

"That´s alright, sweetheart" Nick grinned, "…an eye for an eye…"

"Can I spin that bottle now?" Max asked and already attempted to grab it for the spin. Nick was quicker than him and took the bottle so he couldn't reach it anymore.

"Nope" Nick grinned, "Neither have you answered my question properly, nor have you stripped away all of your closing…"

"All of my clothing?" Max chuckled, "What kind of rules are those now?"

"Those are the ´this game takes way too long already` rules" Nick informed us with a dirty grin, "…and Jenny is sitting on your lap now, so you won´t get picked by that bottle anymore anyway, playboy!"

"I find your rules quite fair, Nicky" Sarah chuckled.

"So…who did she enjoy more? You or Fangmeyer?" Nick wanted to know.

"Oh shut up" Max chuckled ironically while shaking his head.

"Last chance, Max!" Judy grinned.

He still shook his head about it. "I´m not getting into detail here, forget it" he chuckled.

"Then get naked already, Maxie " Judy told him mercilessly, "Even police officers have to follow the rules…"

POV Sarah

I know I´ve said that a lot in the last few weeks, but this evening was one of the best ones I´ve ever had so far. I never had this much fun with anything before. I liked Max and Jennifer immediately. The two wolves made such a cute couple, they weren´t shy of us and they were no kill joys either. Max asked his girlfriend if she could get off his lap for a second, and then he began undressing himself completely, just like Nick and Rico did before. I didn´t know where to look at anymore, seeing all the boys like this made me crazy for more already. Nick was right I just noticed, this game really wasn´t moving along quickly enough.

"Are you happy now, asshole?" Max asked Nick back ironically and with the same voice he used earlier.

"I´m happy" Jennifer grinned at him shamelessly.

"Guess I have to ask Daniel for the details" Nick just commented with a little wink.

"You better not, little fox!" Max chuckled, "Remember, I´m stronger than you!" he told him while grabbing the bottle out of Nicks paws.

He spun it right away and it came to a halt pointing right at me this time.

"Sarah…" Max said while thinking of something quickly, "Tell us, who of those two show-offs do you find more attractive? The one with the mad music skills or the one with the big mouth?"

We all couldn't hide a little grin at that.

"That´s not a fair question either" I chuckled.

I took a quick look at Rico, who was still standing there with his guitar and then at Nick was laying on the couch lazily, just by chance presenting his body to us in the best way possible.

"It seems like you can´t win that game without asking unfair questions" Jennifer chuckled, "That really is a hard decision!"

"Yeah" I agreed, "…why can I just pick one of them?"  
"Yeah…" Judy added, "And why can´t she pick the wolf as well?"

I agreed by nodding, "Yeah, Max, why can´t I also pick the wolf as well?"

"You have to choose just one, sweetheart" he grinned, "Otherwise Nick´s new rules count for you as well!"

"Quite a tough decision actually" Jennifer commented with a big smile, "There is a lot of hot boys in the room…"

"Yeah…" Nick agreed with a little smirk, "…and it´s such a shame that only the dudes are undressed by now! Get on with it already, otherwise I´ll start undressing you guys myself!" he said dryly but with a horny little smirk.

I noticed that Judy was climbing up his bare stomach in the meanwhile and hugged him tightly. "It seems like our little Nicky is getting impatient slowly but surely…" she said with a dirty little smile.

She had her feet laying right between his legs and her thighs were grinding along his crotch teasingly. Nick just hung his head over the edge of the couch lazily and enjoyed her touch with a little sigh of pleasure. Her teasing seemed to work quite well, and that was just what I wanted to see. I was so fixated on his massive sheath once again, I just waited for it to become active already. But it was the same story with Max and Rico. I would have been ready and willing to do it with any of them right away right now, even with all of them at the same time if they wanted, and that really made it hard to concentrate on the game right now. My fantasies were turning crazy once again. Sex was the only thing I could think in the meanwhile. We really had to get this going now.

"…You know what" I said then with a little smirk, before I stood up and began undressing myself completely as well, "Here you go!"  
"That´s more I like it!" Nick commented contentedly while watching me very close, "Nothing against your cute bottom, Max, but that´s exactly what´s been missing so far!"

"That´s the Nick I know" Judy grinned at him, "Just thinking about that one thing once again…"

"Only I am thinking that all the time?!" he asked in disbelief while shaking his head at her, "Just look at them staring! Don´t tell me it´s only me!" he chuckled.

Judy just nodded with a little giggle. I could not disagree with that at all, we really were desperate for it now.

"Alright" Max grinned, "That was one of the girls. Good start."  
I grinned proudly at their compliments. Then I picked up the bottle and spun it again. There was no more time to lose.

It pointed at Nick once again, but he was making out with Judy already. We kept staring at them for a moment, but he wasn´t even bothered to take the game serious anymore. He was naked already anyway.

"Do we really have to continue with this game?" I then asked everybody in the room, instead of a question for Nick.

They all shook their head with big grins. That was exactly what they wanted to hear, apparently.

"Finally" Nick sighed after hearing it, "It´s about time!"

Judy giggled a little as he immediately began to undress her and we all kept on watching them in great excitement.

"This is only getting better once again" Rico commented while watching in pure excitement.

I took a quick look over to Jennifer, who was nude as well in the meanwhile, sat on Max´s lap and tried to ignore his teasing as good as possible. It didn´t work out very well for her though, because Max seemed to be quite skilled with his touch. Watching her struggling because of his teasing was funny to watch on one hand, but on the other it simply turned me on. It turned me on beyond believe.

Now it was inevitable. We had to get this going. I didn´t care about the couch covers anymore either. Not even if the whole living room would be drowning in our juices in the end. I just wanted to get fucked at this point. I wanted to taste them and I wanted to touch them.

"Sarah…" Rico commented with a little chuckle because of my staring, "You seem a little desperate…if I´m allowed to say that…" he added with a little smile.

"Oh shut up you sexy devil" I grinned back at him.

Ivonne was resting her head on my shoulders now and kept on watching Rico´s body with me.

"Not sure if you get out of this anymore, Rico" Nick chuckled in amusement.

"I doubt it" Ivonne agreed with him.

"Come on…" Nick motivated us with a little smile. Judy turned around once more as well and took a quick look at what was going on. Rico put his guitar away right in that moment and turned his sexy body towards us once again.

"Stop staring…" Judy grinned at Ivonne and I dirtily, "…get him already!"

* * *

Goddamn those chapters are getting longer and longer. 9.2k this time. You can imagine that that took a while.

Anyways, here we are. What do you think? I´d be glad to hear your opinion ;)

The  **46.8**  is taking shape already, and it´s going to be freaking crazy, but for that to become good it will take me quite a while normally. I´m sorry for the long waiting times.

Anyways, have a good time, see you later!

~furrwolf


	48. Chapter 46.8 - A crazy night with sexy freaks

Alright, guys, I did it! I finally finished the chapter you´ve all been waiting for. And what is it?  **Just another stupid, ridiculous, over-exaggerated and probably way too dirty sex chapter.**

But what the hell, who cares about all that?

**Merry Christmas, have fun fapping.**

* * *

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 46.8 – A crazy night with sexy freaks

POV Jennifer

At first, I really was a little shy around them, but oh my god how much I loved it now. I was staying the night at a place I didn´t knew before, sitting naked on my boyfriend´s lap in a cozy little living room and watched a handsome naked fox playing guitar and singing for us like I was dreaming. Two of my colleagues, who I normally saw only in their blue police uniforms, were sitting beside us being naked themselves, and nobody cared about any of that. We all were naked, we were flirty and we all were getting horny slowly but surely, and it was just fine for them. That was such a cool feeling.

"God you guys are hot" Max commented with a happy little grin, "I expected a lot of things to happen tonight, but nothing this good to watch!"

"Yeah" I agreed, "Why did nobody tell us about this earlier?"

"You gotta keep the good things to yourself sometimes" Nick answered that with a little wink.

Rico just gave us a sheepish little grin. He was quite a gentleman, but he wasn´t that innocent after all.

I was playing around at Max´s sheath with my tail for quite a while already, but now slowly but surely something changed down there. His pride began growing longer and stiffer and pushed itself right between my legs. He hugged me from behind and held me in place so I couldn't get away anymore, and he knew very well how much I loved those little games of dominance. I couldn´t really hide my excitement, but it didn´t seem like I that was necessary anyway. We surely were not the only ones in the mood for more.

"I enjoy the view as well I must say" Judy giggled happily while Nick was still massaging her shoulders from behind, "…but Rico, could you please put that guitar aside, finally?" she asked, "It´s blocking the best part of the view!"

"Yeah" Ivonne grinned in agreement, "…but Judy, technically, you´re doing the same thing over there!"

She was right with that, for us girls Judy surely was blocking one of the best views in this rooms while lying in Nicks arms.

"I can´t complain about what I see over there actually" Rico grinned while lifting the strap of his guitar over his head and putting it aside carefully. He surely was a little aroused as well in the meanwhile, but he wasn´t really bothered to hide it. He just kept staring at his roommates with a dirty little smile. All of that seemed to be totally normal here. Ivonne and Sarah looked like they wanted to eat him as a whole in the meanwhile, and that was quite understandable for me. He was looking so tasty as well, even more without his guitar.

"But was Judy really flirting with him?" I asked myself shortly, "Was everyone going at it with everyone here or did they just fool around? Was Nick cool with that? Did he trust Rico enough or did he simply not care where Judy was looking at?"

All those questions ran through my head in that very moment, but for now I didn´t say anything and decided to just wait for what would happen. Nobody seemed to mind about anything right now, they all were just as relaxed as before, apparently. But that was by far not everything that was going on. I just noticed that Nick was slowly but surely getting activated as well, and now that I saw it for the first time, I nearly gulped a little. He really wasn´t lying, he was big for a fox. But he wasn´t trying to hide anything either, he still was completely focused on the bunny that was on top of him. "How the hell did she do that?" I asked myself in my dirty mind, "Could she really fit all that flesh inside of her?"

I didn´t seem like their size difference stopped them in any way though. They made out with each

other like there was no tomorrow, and she wasn´t afraid of him at all.

I loved where this was going already. Max actively teased my butthole with his hard cock in the meanwhile, and I just couldn´t resist it. I loved the butt stuff just too much. He poked my anus with his tip multiple times and made me gasp in pleasure with every single push.

Nick noticed that actually. He was laying back on the couch totally relaxed and watched us since quite a while already. But he didn´t say anything, he just smiled contentedly.

Ivonne and Sarah had pinned Rico with his back down onto the other couch in the meanwhile and began licking up and down his raging shaft from both sides. He didn´t even need to ask for it, he rather just accepted their friendly service and enjoyed it. He just smiled in pleasure and closed his eyes for a moment. That was so good to watch too. His penis looked so tasty as well when they were treating it like that with their tongues.

Nicks massive cock was at its full length as well in the meanwhile and rested on his well-trained, muscular stomach. After his loving little tongue fight with Judy he had turned her around carefully and began licking her lower regions with his tongue with great passion.

Max´s penis was really close to entering my poor bone-dry asshole right now, I was using nearly all of my body weight already, but I just wasn´t able to make it fit right now.

"Ahhh….fuck" I moaned loudly, as he really began rocking a little to torture me even more. But It was just too much for now.

Nick interrupted his work on Judy for a moment as he noticed.

"Wow, you guys really want to begin like that?" he asked with an impressed expression.

I wasn´t even able to answer him at this point.

"Carrots, do you see that?" he asked her with a dirty little grin. She took a quick look at what Max was doing to me and then she shook her head vigorously.

"Nick" she chuckled, "That too much, you know that."

Max took a look at Nick and Judy as well now and chuckled a little, "Just give it a try" he commented then, "…can´t be too bad…"

Nick took him by the word and removed his tongue from Judy´s wet pussy for a second time. He lifted her up once again and moved her back end directly onto the tip of his massive penis.

"Nick!" Judy warned him, "That is not going to happen! You know very well how much preparation that takes!"

"Gotta try everything, aye?" he asked ironically. Judy still shook her head about it vigorously.

He had lined up his massive fox pole with her tiny little rectum right now and moved her up and down teasingly. Max and I both looked at that as if it was a car wreck.

"Alright, Nick" Max grinned, "And now do it just like me!"

With those words he suddenly grabbed me once again and pushed me down onto his rock hard cock with a lot of force.

"Holy fuck! AHHH" I yelled as his cock suddenly penetrated my anus for quite a few inches, "Ah fuck…no! Nick, don't do that!" I stopped him in order to save Judy of that idea.

He wasn´t actually trying to really do it anyway I believed, but it surely brought a little tension into it.

"You better get that tongue to work once again" Judy commanded him dryly as Nick finally gave it up and turned her around once again. She had him under total control there as it looked like.

Still, by the look of his cock I couldn´t even believe that she could take that whole thing up her pussy without any problems.

My own anus was slowly getting used to Max penetration in the meanwhile, but it still was a little too dry for him to start moving right now.

"Pull it out, please" I begged him weakly, "Let´s start it slowly today!"

He started rocking a little more just to tease me, but I just couldn´t fit more than half his dick into my ass right now, no matter how hard he tried. But god that turned me on for more later.

Sarah had won the battle over Rico´s pride in the meanwhile and engulfed his big beautiful fox-penis as hard and as far as she could. That was so hot to watch as well. Ivonne looked a little disappointed for a moment, while Rico was enjoying Sarah´s attention quite visibly, but then she found something equally good. She went over to Nick´s crotch without even asking for his permission and slowly began licking his raging shaft with her tongue. Nicks body rocked in pleasure a little as she began rubbing over his balls with her paws. He quickly interrupted his tongue-work on Judy once again, although she really was enjoying it.

"Finally…" he sighed in pleasure lowly.

Judy giggled a little. "I hope you know what you´ve gotten yourself into" she asked Ivonne, who just smiled happily, not stopping with what she was doing. She teasingly placed a few little kisses alongside Nicks cock and watched him enjoy that treatment with great pleasure.

"Oh, I´m going to fuck that little vixen so badly later" Nick told her hornily, "Now there is no getting away from it anymore!"

"But first of all you take that tongue back to work" Judy told him once again, "I was so close already!"

Max had removed his cock from my asshole in the meanwhile and slowly lined it up with my waiting pussy.

"Oh yeah, big guy" I sighed, "Just in there!"

"Here you go" he told me lowly, licking over my neck while slowly penetrating the folds of my wet vagina, "Get a good feel of me!"

Talking about wet pussies, Sarah had climbed on top of Rico in the meanwhile and placed her smooth white butt right on his face, pretty much in a 69 position. She took his penis down her throat to a point where she was gagging from time to time and he began penetrating her pulsating vagina with his tongue quite skillfully.

I still felt my anus twitching and hurting a little from Max impact earlier, but having him inside my pussy right now made me forget about that in just a few seconds. It was so heavenly good.

POV Nick

Judy´s sweet vagina just tasted fantastic once again. I knew all the spots I had to hit in the meanwhile and made her cum into my mouth like a waterfall.

"Ah, yes! Good boy, that´s how I like it!" she sighed in pleasure while her orgasm was slowly fading away. They all watched it contentedly. What made her enjoy this even more was watching Ivonne, who was trying to engulf all of my cock in her abilities.

I really liked Rico´s and Sarah´s 69 position though, I wanted to do that with Ivonne right now as well, and Judy had the same thought, apparently.

"Nick, I love your tongue so much!" she whispered, "You really should give her that as well before you make her unable to walk…"

I nodded in agreement and did what she suggested. I lifted the vixen up with my arms, turned her around carefully and rested her waiting pussy right on my face.

"Oh my god yes!" I heard her sighing when I carefully slid my tongue between her legs, "Fuck yes!"

Judy watched that in for a little while, but then she got back up on her feet, walked around us and grabbed my hard cock with her paws in order to line it up with Ivonne´s mouth again. She tried to get more and more of it down her throat, but she immediately struggled to make all of it fit. I was enjoying it nevertheless. I had her smooth tail laying on my forehead in the meanwhile, stared right at her beautiful little asshole, and not wanting to waste that chance I began fingering it carefully. I wanted to crash in there later no matter the cost, and preparing her a little wouldn´t be that false overall. Her whole body began shivering as I began touching her there, but I wasn´t getting stopped by that. I enjoyed butt-fucking so much, but I rarely found somebody who was able to make my whole cock fit and actually liked it, so I had to keep on trying.

Judy went over to Rico and Sarah in the meanwhile and crossed her arms with a little smile. Rico was so close to releasing his load, but Sarah just couldn´t made his knot fit inside her mouth right now. He was trying everything to make her cum with his tongue though and Judy just decided to help him a little with that. Just one more reason for me to love her even more. She lifted up Sarah´s tail, rubbed her own pussy against Rico´s forehead and also began fingering and licking Sarah´s asshole carefully. God how much that turned me on. It took them just a few moments and then Sarah was coming onto Rico´s face like a waterfall.

"Oh fuck!" she panted loudly, as Rico´s dick slipped out of her mouth for a moment, "Fuck yes! That was so good!"

She still was dripping her juices all over his face and he continued his work on her folds until her orgasm came to an end, finally.

"Good girl" Judy grinned dirtily, "But now it´s his turn, sweetheart!"

Judy took one more lick across her wet butt-crack, then she walked around them in great pleasure and helped them out on the other end.

From watching all that I totally forgot that I kept on pushing more and more of my rock hard penis down poor Ivonne´s throat and made her choke really badly on my knot in the meanwhile. I nearly made her threw up I noticed in the last second. "Oh shit, I´m sorry!" I told her while reducing the pressure a little. Then I concentrated on her sweet little pussy once again, "let me make it up to you a little..."

POV Sarah

Tonight was even crazier than last time, it was nothing but awesome though. Judy was like a helping hand right now and we enjoyed that so much. While I was trying to catch my breath again, she already grabbed Rico´s beautiful rock-hard cock and began licking across it teasingly. When I was about to join her with that, still grinding my wet pussy over Rico´s face, she lifted his dick just a little higher and aimed it right at my muzzle.

"Show him what you can do" she encouraged me with a little dirty grin, and I engulfed him as far as possible once again. Then I began sucking his cock with all I had.

She went between his legs in the meanwhile and began massaging his big sperm-filled balls carefully.

Rico was rocking his length in and out of my mouth with little shocks of pleasure and his knot was pressing against my lips already. Judy was still pinning his tail down onto the couch with her body weight and kept on touching him with a very dirty smile. That was just so sexy. I still was wet as anything, Rico was gasping in pure pleasure and I absolutely loved having his taste on my tongue, although I really struggled on that big knot of his for quite a while. Judy was teasing his butthole with her paws as well while licking over his knot teasingly. Rico nearly went insane because of that, but we still didn´t let him cum. It was so much fun to see him struggle.

In the corner of my eye I noticed that Nick had pushed away our little couch table in the meanwhile. Ivonne rested her upper body on the couch with her butt on the edge and her feet on the floor. That was exactly where Nick wanted her to be, because he got behind her right away, lifted up her tail and lined up his massive length with her waiting dripping-wet pussy. But he didn´t straight enter her, he rather watched Max knotting Jennifer first and teased her little asshole with his thumbs at the same time.

Max pumped cup after cup of his sperm into his girlfriend. Although his knot still was deep inside her pussy, their combined juices dripped out of her slowly but surely and ran down his legs. It was a respectable load he fired into her and it was quite a puddle that build up on the blanked that covered our couch. The two wolves kept on panting after that for a little while and his knot remained inside of her while they both kept on watching the action we presented to their eyes. Rico was begging me to take his knot into my mouth in the meanwhile, I could already taste a few little strings of his cum in my mouth, but first of all Judy and I rather wanted to watch Nick penetrating Ivonne´s tight little vagina with his massive fox-pole. Normally, she struggled on Rico´s six inches already, but she wasn´t afraid to try that monster of a fox-penis either.

"Come on, Nicky" Judy grinned, "Give it to her already!"  
"Can you…ah…please…" Rico begged in the meanwhile, "…take my fucking kn…ah!"

Nick was slowly but surely pushing a little more of his rock-hard penis into Ivonne´s Pussy from behind. She couldn't stop herself from moaning loudly at the point he was halfway in. My god what a spectacle.

POV Jennifer

It felt so amazing every time Max had his knot inside of me. And it was even more awesome this time because of all the sexy things that were happening right in front of my eyes. It was better than any porn movie I ever watched. Rico was watching as well when Ivonne yelled in pain a little as Nick suddenly jolted his huge dick into her and didn´t stop pushing until his whole shaft was in all the way up to the knot. She nearly fainted as he started pulling it out of her again, but he kept on going nevertheless. But Sarah was struggling on Rico´s cock as well. He was not that small either as I had noticed earlier, and they tortured the hell out of him by not letting him cum into her mouth already.

But as Nick began fucking and tearing apart Ivonne´s vagina fast and harder with every thrust, Judy brought an end to Rico´s suffering as well and helped him stuffing his whole cock into Sarah´s throat and his knot past her lips. She pulled Sarah´s head down onto his knot with all of her body weight and then it slipped in, finally.

"There we go" Judy smiled contentedly while Rico started unloading his semen right into her belly.

"Oh yes!" he yelled in pleasure, "Finally!"

He pumped more and more of his sperm into her throat. Sarah gagged hard on it in the meanwhile, but he just wouldn´t stop cumming until she finally managed to pull away from his huge swollen knot and all of his cum shot out of her mouth with a lot of pressure. It covered his whole dick, his balls, parts of his tail and his cute little butthole. Judy got quite a load into her face as well from that explosion of sperm, but she wasn´t complaining. She took a little taste of it right away and cleaned his balls and parts of Sarah´s face with her tongue in great pleasure.

"Goddamn..." he sighed while panting heavily, "That was great!"

Sarah collapsed on top of him and they just kept laying there like that. Both of them still needed a little while until they calmed down their breaths again, but Judy was just getting started. She winked me shortly, and then she began licking up and down Rico´s cock slow and teasingly. His penis just looked huge compared to her face, but she still wasn´t bothered about it at all.

I just noticed that Max tried to lift me off of his cock and I helped him a little bit with that. His knot has been shrinking a little bit since he came into me, and as he finally managed to free it out of my pussy again even more of his cum was running out of me. It was a huge sticky mess, but I absolutely loved it.

Ivonne still was yelping and panting in pleasure because of what Nick was doing to her. His whole cock was covered in her cum in the meanwhile, her poor little pussy couldn´t take very much more of that punishment and he was still fucking her like he just started.

"Oh my god! Nick, I´m coming again! I…I…I can´t take it anymore…its just too much!" she sighed with the last force she had left.

"Aww" he told her teasingly, as he stopped with his thrusting for a second, "…but I was just getting you ready for the real fun" he explained with an evil smile on his face.

"That…ah…the real fun?" she asked.

"Yeah" he affirmed, as he lifted up her tail with his paws carefully, "I was just getting my cock slicked up so I can fit inside your sweet little butthole more easily!"

"What?" she asked with shock in her eyes, "You want to stick it in there?"

"Yeah, of course. This is going to be so good!" he announced, as he pulled his whole penis out of her completely destroyed pussy and rested it on her ass crack. God that sight made me horny once again.

But I would be a little scared as well if I was her, that looked like quite a challenge.

"Don´t worry about it" I then told her with a little wink nevertheless, "It hurts a little at first, but then it´s absolutely wonderful!"

"See?" Nick asked her while massaging her shoulders from behind, "Jenny knows what she´s talking about…"

"Oh god…naah…I don´t know…" she panted in fear, "I´m fucking scared!"

"Ok honey" I told her then, driven by my horniness, "Let me join you for that."

I got off of Max carefully and signalized him to get off the couch so I could lay down right besides her in the same position. I presented my ass to him, ready to get fucked like there was no tomorrow.

"Hmmm, if that isn´t a great sight" Max commented from behind me, as he slowly got onto his position besides Nick and lined up his cock with my butt-crack as well.

"Oh my god yes!" I sighed in pure pleasure.

I took a quick look to my right behind me and noticed that Nick had grabbed his big fat cock as well already and slowly but surely lined it up with Ivonne´s butthole.

"Don´t worry" he told her low and comforting, because she suddenly was on high alarm once again, "We´ll start nice and slowly!"

"Oh god" she moaned in fear as Nick hugged her from behind. I loved it so much when Max did that to me, but I could understand very well that she was a little afraid. Nick had torn her pussy completely apart with his cock and he didn´t even need the knot for it. He didn´t even cum once today.

Since I was well used to getting fucked in the butthole, I had much less trouble with it than her. Max pressed his penis against my anus, I relaxed it as good as possible and then it slipped right in.

"Ah fuck yes!" I sighed in pure pleasure, "God that feels so great!"

I couldn't get enough of it. Max liked that as well, luckily, and we were doing it every time when we had sex, which was every day, practically. I couldn´t live without it anymore.

POV Ivonne

It just was too much. I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted it to end at this point. When Nick finally managed to force just the tip of his massive penis into my anus I saw stars already. I needed to train that with something smaller first, I was going to pass out if he would continue pushing.

"Nick!" I yelled, "Pull it out, please!" I cried.

He did what I said immediately.

"…I´m sorry…it´s too much, I cant take it!" I panted.

"It´s ok…" he calmed me down while carefully massaging my head with his paws. He rested his dick on my right butt cheek for a moment, "I don´t want to hurt you."

"You…you can try to get that knot into my pussy, if you want to cum inside me, but please don't jam it into my ass again! It´s too big"

"See, Max" Nick chuckled, as I felt him lining up his cock with my torn apart pussy folds again, "It´s actually not always that great to be endowed like that…"  
He slowly started pushing again and I felt how more and more of me got filled out. I nearly came once again even before he was all the way in.

"You like the butt-fucking as well?" Max asked pantingly. He was moving in and out of Jennifer´s asshole at quite an impressive pace in the meanwhile, and she seemed to be totally in love with it.

"I enjoy that quite a lot, yeah…" he told him shamelessly, "…but basically I´m happy when the hole I'm in fits my knot" he added, just as the last inch of his shaft slipped in and his knot pushed against my vagina for the first time.

"Oh my god!" I whispered in pure pleasure. He didn´t even have to move anymore, I was dripping like a waterfall already.

Nevertheless, he kept on pressing it into me harder and harder.

"Wanna have a try of that know?" he whispered into my ears from behind teasingly.

"Y-Yes…" I sighed, "Do it!"

POV Rico

While Judy was teasingly cleaning my rock-hard cock with her tongue, I watched in great pleasure how Nick was destroying Ivonne´s sweet little pussy with his knot, nearly at the same time as Max did that with Jennifer's asshole. Nothing seemed to matter to anybody anymore. I still thought I was dreaming when Judy joined in on the blowjob Sarah gave me, but that seemed to be just the beginning. She really wanted sex with me. Just thinking about pushing my not even that small fox penis into her delicate little body made me insane with pleasure. Slowly but surely she was licking my sperm from earlier off of my shaft and swallowed every single drop of it.

Sarah joined Ivonne on the other couch meanwhile and watched from the best possible angle what Nick was doing to her. I couldn´t help but watch it as well right now. It looked like he finally was close to an orgasm as well and that nearly at the same time as Max. I didn´t want to miss that tornado of sperm that was about to happen, and Judy stopped in her tracks for a second as well.

"Okay, here we go" Nick whispered into Ivonne´s ears from behind as he finally stopped thrusting into her. Then he pulled her body towards him with a lot more force and just pressed his huge knot into her vagina as well. She was screaming in fear and pain a little, but when it finally slipped in and he began unloading his semen into her she nearly fainted in pleasure.

"Oh fuck yeah, Nick! Can I get that as well, please?" Sarah asked teasingly while licking over Ivonne´s stretched out butthole as good as possible. Nick was still pumping cum into her as it turned out, because just a second later he ripped his knot out of her pussy and sprayed the rest of his load over Ivonne´s back and onto Sarah´s face. God that was so good to watch, I began dripping more cum already.

"Oh I have such a good idea right now" Judy told me hornily as she stopped her work on my rock-hard shaft for a moment. Then she pointed at the other couch, "Come on, follow me!"

POV Nick

Ivonne was definitively done for today. She was barely able to move after I came into her like that. While I was watching Max and Jennifer with great pleasure, all the sperm I pumped into Ivonne´s pussy dripped onto the couch covers slowly but surely. It was a good start with Ivonne already, but I still secretly hoped that Sarah would be able to take a little more than that. While my still pulsating penis rested on her cum-stained butt, I watched with great pleasure as Max finally stopped thrusting into Jennifer's butthole but tried pressing his knot into it now. She seemed to be used to that a little already, because although it was a tight fit and she couldn´t hide a few muffled screams of pain and pleasure, he suddenly managed to make it slip into her anus and lock them up for quite a while.

"Oh fuck yes!" she yelled in pleasure, "Knot my ass! Give it to me you naughty boy!"

Max did what she wanted with pleasure and kept on pumping his sperm into her for quite a while. It slowly began leaking out of her asshole, ran down her legs and on his balls until it finally formed a little puddle on the ground below the sofa. That view alone turned me on beyond believe again. I had forgotten my first orgasm already and felt how more blood was being pumped into my dick once again. But then it got even better.

"My, my, little Nicky" Judy giggled hornily, as she suddenly joined us on the sofa as well, "There is no way of stopping you, is there?"

Just as she said that Sarah lifted up my dick from Ivonne´s butt with her paws and began licking it clean teasingly.

"Is there a need of stopping me?" I asked back with a dirty grin.

"Hell no!" Sarah panted, "I can´t wait for you to fuck me just like you fucked Ivonne!"

"Get your cute little butt over here then" I told her while grabbing my hard cock and patting it against her cheeks a few times. She took my word instantly and climbed on top of Ivonne carefully. Now her pussy and asshole really were in the perfect height for me to enter them, and jet another great opportunity was created that way: Judy climbed onto Sarah´s back now with her feet hanging off on the left side and her cute little butt presented right to Rico´s eyes, who I just noticed joined us on this couch as well in the meanwhile.

"Mind if I give Rico something to do as well in the meanwhile?" she asked me while pointing at the sexy black and gray fox who was completely stained in his own sperm as well by now. God how much I loved that idea.

"Wait!" Rico stammered unsurely, "Are you serious about that?"

"Oh hell yeah!" I encouraged him, "Give it to her! I want to watch that!"

"Wait?" he asked again, "You´re really letting me…?"

"Don't mind about it! You could start with my pussy as well if you want" she told him to get rid of the shyness, "…but I want you to stick that rock-hard sexy fox pole all the way into me now!"

POV Rico

It really happened. I wasn´t dreaming. Judy Hopps herself wanted to have sex with me and her boyfriend even was cool with it. At first, I thought they were joking, but soon Nick was otherwise engaged once again. He grabbed his penis with his paw and teased the hell out of Sarah.

I quickly concentrated on the utterly sexy hare before me once again, and just by the look of her cute little tail and the beautiful little holes below it, the size and hardness of my cock increased a little more than it was already.

I noticed that Sarah´s ears perked up suddenly because Nick had begun pushing his shaft into her from behind. She was already crying in pleasure, but like I knew him he was just getting started with her.

My own cock was so hard in the meanwhile it was ridiculous. Judy suddenly began rubbing her feet over it and sent more shivers down my spine. That felt too unreal to be true.

"Come on, don't keep me waiting" she encouraged me as well now, "There is no need to hold back, I´m getting cold already!"

"Alright" I warned her, as I suddenly threw all my doubts over-board and went a step closer to her, "So you want me to warm you up from inside?" I asked as the underside of my massive erection touched her belly for the first time.

"I beg you to. Just do it like Nick and show me everything you have to give!"

I just took her by the word at this point and didn´t hold back anymore. I just did what felt right and what I desired. Just like in my fantasies I grabbed her by her sides carefully to keep her in place on Sarah´s back and slowly, very slowly but surely aimed my raging erection at her tiny little vagina. Even before my tip reached that spot I accidently shot a string of pre-cum on her face and belly.

For a moment I thought about apologizing for that, but when I saw her licking it up with big pleasure I knew that she liked it anyway. Then, my penis touched her wet folds for the first time.

"There it is" she sighed in pleasure, "Now push it in all the way you want!"

I began pushing gently and quickly noticed that I would need a lot more of force to make my massive fox penis fit into her tight little pussy. I was a little worried that I could hurt her, but then I remembered what she normally dealt with. Soon my natural instincts took over and I began pressing it into her more and more vigorously. There was nothing else that felt as good and as exciting as this. I just kept on shoving inch after inch of my rock-hard cock into her and felt how her stomach was expanding because of it.

"Oh my god yes" I sighed loudly, "You´re so beautifully tight! This is so awesome!"

She seemed to be quite used to being penetrated like that, but there was no doubt in my mind that she was enjoying it as well. I kept on pulling her delicate little body onto my cock until it was all the way in to the knot, and just feeling the bulge in her abdomen that that caused almost made me cum.

"Are you alright" I asked, panting heavily but in great pleasure.

"It feels great" she huffed, "But could you please start fucking me already?"

Just like Nick did it with Sarah, I began I slowly started pulling it out of her and thrusting it back in again. That felt so good with her that it nearly made me cum once again. It turned off everything else in my brain.

When I saw how hard Nick was going on Sarah in the meanwhile, I couldn´t stop myself anymore and picked up the pace as well.

"Oh fuck! God you are hard as well!" Judy sighed in pure pleasure, "They boys are on fire tonight, aren't they?"

"My god, yes!" Sarah agreed with her, barely able to talk because of all her moaning.

"I hope they can keep this up for a while" Jennifer commented with a big dirty grin, "That´s so freaking hot to watch!"

"I…I can´t take this for very much longer" I sighed, "I need to cum so badly already!"

"You´re going at it like a machine, Rico!" Judy told me in pleasure, "Don´t stop now, I´m so close!"

Sarah hit her orgasm even before me as it turned out, and she panted heavily while Nick still continued to slam his cock all the way up to the knot into her soaking wet vagina and wouldn't stop fucking her until it was completely coated in her juices.

"That´s a good girl" Nick told her hornily, "Just get it nicely wet and slippery!"

It was in that very moment he said that that I felt my own orgasm coming up as well. I really hoped that I had satisfied her with that, but I wasn't able to do very much about it anyway. I just sent a last few really deep thrusts into her petite little body, and then I began pushing my knot into her tiny pussy as well.

"Oh yes, Rico!" she yelled, "Give it to me! That feels so good, I´m coming!"

I still had problems to fit my giant and painfully swollen knot inside of her, but then finally it seemed to be enough and it slipped in with a little jolt. I was in heaven. I just rested all of my body weight on her, Sarah and Ivonne as well now and just kept on pumping my sperm into her poor little belly.

"Oh my fucking god yes!" I panted, "That´s so tight I can´t stop cumming!"

It surely would take a while until my knot had softened enough to pull it out of her, but I had no need to rush it anyways. Having her stuck on my cock with her belly filled to the brim with my sperm was the best feeling ever. We had made a big mess of the fur on Sarah´s back in the meanwhile, but she didn´t care about that too much right now.

"Oh my fucking god, Nick!" she yelled, "I´m coming again, how long do you want to keep that up?"

"You asked for it" he panted while still relentlessly fucking her from behind, "Unless you want it in your asshole, I´m just gonna fuck you until I cum again…"

"Oh fuck, no" she whined, "That´s too much, I´m so fucking sore already! I came like three times in a row" she told him weakly, "Can we please stop now?" she begged.

"Alright" he grinned, "Rico, are you done?" he asked me then, "How about we change for a second?"

"Ah…yes!" I panted, "Give me a second…"

Everybody, including Nick, kept on watching as I carefully grabbed Judy by her sides and tried to remove my knot from her sperm dripping pussy. I never came harder than this in my whole life before, and when I finally managed to slip the knot out of her, more and more of my semen flooded out of her pussy and spread all over Sarah´s back. Then I made room for Nick, who just had pulled free from Sarahs blasted pussy and now immediately took the place I had before. Without giving her the chance to relax from my assault on her, he slowly but surely pressed his whole shaft into her already stretched out vagina and began thrusting in and out of her in the same pace he was doing it with Sarah before.

"Oh fuck" she yelled in surprise, "Nick! Slow down a little! You´re big! I need to get used to it a little…"

Nick slowed the pace down a little for her but didn´t stop moving in and out of her nevertheless.

The two vixens still seemed like they´ve had enough for today, but I just couldn´t get around to tease them a little. I went behind them and rested my still hard cock in Sarah´s ass-crack shamelessly.

"So, sweetheart" I asked her teasingly, as she was quite surprised by that already, "I´ve heard you wanted it up your butthole?"

"I dare you" she warned me with an ironic chuckle.

I pushed a little more, but then I let it be., "Don´t worry" I chuckled back while attempting to tease Ivonne a little as well, "I can't go again after that either, that´s too much for one evening…"

"Oh wow, Nick" Judy panted, "You really are pent up tonight!"

"Ah, yes" he moaned, "And I freaking love it! Why don´t we do that more often?"

"We…ah yes…we really should…" she agreed, still panting heavily because of what he was doing to her.

He still slammed his massive cock in and out of her delicate body with all his might, but she wasn´t exactly complaining about it. He just kept on fucking her in that pace for another minute or so, and then he finally arrived at his second peak for tonight.

"Oh yes" he sighed, as more and more of his cum began leaking out of her widely spread vagina already, "Get ready, honey…it´s knotting time for my little bunny!"

"Oh Judy you lucky girl" Jennifer commented with a horny grin, as Nick attempted to press his whole penis into her tight little pussy. It worked out, eventually, but it still seemed like it was a little painful for Judy at the first moment.

"Goddamn…" Sarah commented, "It comes down like the Niagara Falls over here!"

She wasn´t lying about that. Judy´s stomach began swelling up a little even before he managed to fit his knot inside her, everything down his legs was covered in sperm already, but he still kept on pushing hard.

"Come on, little bunny" he panted teasingly, "Spread your legs a little more, make some room for my knot!"

Just seeing that made me gain more hardness once again. All that would be such a pain in the ass to clean up later, but hell it was good to watch right now. Just because it was so convenient, I lined up my own dick with Ivonne´s little pussy once again and entered her slow but steadily.

Just a moment later, Nick finally had stretched Judy´s entrance wide enough to make his knot fit and locked them together with a big sigh of pleasure.

"Oh Nick" she yelled, "Fuck yes! Cum inside me!"

"Let me fill you up really good" panted lowly, and then he hugged her tightly while his orgasm went on.

While I slowly began humping Ivonne again, who was still trapped under Sarah because she way lying on top of her, Nick just kept on coming and pumped his seed into Judy´s poor little vagina. It came close to twenty seconds and the amount of their juices was just ridiculous.

"Oh my god how much I love that" she whispered in pure pleasure, "Don´t pull it out now!"

Nick panted quite heavily as well now, and then he just collapsed onto the sofa with his knot still deeply stuck inside his girlfriend.

At this point I simply pressed me knot into Ivonne´s pussy as well and just filled her up with the last few strings of cum I got to give. I just left it in there and rested myself on Sarah´s backside, which still was completely stained in Nicks and my cum. Semen was everywhere and stuck to everything. Such a hot fucking mess. What an awesome night.

"Goddamn you guys are crazy!" Max commented with a happy little chuckle.

"That was crazy awesome" Judy chuckled, "I love you guys so much for this!"

"Me too" I agreed, "You´re such a bunch of sexy freaks!"

"Can we do something like this more often, please?" Jennifer wanted to know, "This is so exciting!"

"Fine by me…" Sarah chuckled, "Just let me get one thing clear for tonight though: I´m the first one to hit the showers!"

* * *

Chapter 49 is coming in a few days. See you then ;)


	49. Chapter 47 - Not the one to mess with

I´m sorry! This is still not the new smut chapter you´ve been waiting for. I need a little more time to finish that, I just tell you as it is. More info about that below the chapter.

Now some more of the real plot though. Hope you still enjoy it a little ;)

Big thanks to my lovely and very handsome friend and corrector  **MrShurukan**  for helping me with the corrections once again!

* * *

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 47 – Not the one to mess with (POV Daniel Fangmeyer)

I took a quick shower in Hazel´s bathroom, put on my uniform from yesterday again and went for my shift at the ZPD. They couldn´t do anything to me at the morning meeting, and something would happen during that anyway. There was no other way than facing it. For the whole way I had my dart pistol in my pocket and held onto it with my paw. If they really should try to kidnap me, I would at least be going down fighting.

Luckily, nobody stopped me on my way.

"Morning, Benji" I greeted the big cheetah shortly as I passed him at the reception.

"Hey Dan!" he greeted back in his always cheered up mood, "How are things?"  
"Could get pretty interesting today. Have you seen Wolfheart already?"

"Yeah…he was here with Nick and Judy just a few minutes ago…they wanted to talk with you anyway…" he let me know, "They went for the morning meeting already. You´re a little late, Danny…"

"Yeah, I know" I told him hastily, "See you later, big guy!"

"Later!" he sung happily.

Then I went for the meeting.

"Fangmeyer!" the Chief interrupted himself cynically, "How nice of you to join us as well!"

"Morning Chief" I just sighed as everybody was staring at me. I ignored it totally though.

I just took a look at the important persons quickly. Wolfheart was here and so were Nick and Judy. Nick winked me shortly and signalized me with his paws that they knew about it. That alone made me relax a little. It boosted my confidence onto a whole new level. Seeing that red fox right now was just what I needed.

Now I noticed that Howlton and Anderson were here as well, and they both looked at me like they wanted to beat me up right here on the spot. But they both were tired as hell as it looked like. They must have been up all night and searching for us.

I quickly took a seat beside Max and kept my mouth shut for now.

"…where was I?" Bogo took the word again, "…yeah, right. You guys all know what to do. No special tasks today, just follow the patrol routine. Wilde and Hopps, you two follow me into my office please."

They all nodded in agreement, except for two of them.

"You´re dismi-"

"With pleasure, Chief" Nick interrupted him while standing up from his chair suddenly, "But I have a little announcement to make if I may…"

The Chief looked a little puzzled for a moment, because the red fox just went towards his desk and turned towards the whole dayshift before he could stop him, but he let him get on with it anyway. Nick had two items in his paws and showed them to everybody. He had one of the big dart riffles in his right paw and a pretty familiar, thick envelope in his left one. I actually held my breath because I was so nervous all over sudden. Nick on the other hand was as calm as always.

"Listen up my beloved colleagues" he began.

"Nick shut up!" I heard somebody yelling right behind me aggressively. I was pretty sure it was Howlton, I recognized his voice right away. The chief looked a little suspicious right away, naturally.

"Oh hey! There is somebody who knows what I´m on about!" Nick chuckled ironically, "Listen up closely, I´m talking exactly about you!"

"You better not" Howlton threatened, but that didn´t really impress him either.

"Here, Chief!" he told the buffalo, before he threw the envelope behind him and the Chief caught it in surprise, "Take a look."  
"Little fucker!" I heard Anderson cursing behind us.

There suddenly went a wave of nervousness through nearly a half of our "loyal" colleagues. They all seemed to be fearing what Nick was about to do, but nobody stopped him for now.

"Wilde, what´s up with all that cash?" Bogo wanted to know after inspecting the envelope quickly.

"This envelope should be quite familiar to some of our colleagues" he began explaining, "Since yesterday, Max and Daniel are familiar with those as well, but they´re the first ones who had the balls to talk about it."

"Nick!" Somebody behind us whispered loudly in hope that the Chief wouldn´t hear it, "Shut up for fucks sake!"  
"No! I won´t shut up you idiot!" he replied loudly, "You assholes messed up half my apartment yesterday! Because you want to hide that you´re misusing your powers and making profit out of it!"

"They did what?" the Chief asked loudly, "Who did that?"  
"I hate to say it chief, but nearly half of our colleagues have been forced into some really shady drug and weapon business. And apart from Max and Dan everybody was cool with it as it seems. Tons of captured evidence are missing, dealerships are being ignored and everybody gets a piece of the cake. What you see there in the envelope was the ´beginners-bonus´ Max received yesterday after he was being forced to join in and shut his mouth about it."  
"What?!"

"It´s true" I agreed loudly, "They forced me into it as well. They gave us GPS trackers with microphones we had to wear at all times and forced us to not tell anybody. After Max managed to tell Nick and Judy somehow, they visited me at home as well."

"Shut up!" Howlton yelled aggressively now. He didn´t seem to understand that it was inevitable by now anyway.

"NO!" I yelled, "Fuck you, Howlton! I never asked to join this shit! And I never asked for you idiots to break into my apartment! That´s it! You´re done now! Game over!"

It was in that very moment when Spencer suddenly jumped off his chair and pointed his dart gun at Nick. Nobody moved a muscle at this point. We all just held our breaths in fear and kept watching.

"I was trying to be nice with you" he warned us now, "But since you´ve chosen to make us so much trouble, it has to be the hard way now."

Nick still had his dart riffle in his paws but it was still pointed on the ground. Nevertheless, the red fox just began chuckling a little.

"Got to say" Nick chuckled, "You really got balls…"

"Howlton!" the Chief yelled at him, "What the hell is going on? Take down that dart pistol immediately! This won´t end well for you!"  
He didn´t even listen to him. He was just focussed on the red fox. I noticed that Anderson and a few others suddenly were on high alarm as well. I even noticed some of them grabbing their pistols from their belts already.

"Everybody calm down a little" Nick told them calmly, "Those clowns won´t come far anyway."

"Shut the fuck up already you little poser!" Howlton growled at him angrily, "Play the detective all you want! I don't know…make every girl in this city dream about you with your lies, tell everybody how bad all your colleagues are…I don't care, you wont mess this up even more. You´re just a little fox in the end, and we are by far more than you!"

Nick just shook his head with a little smile.

"You must be quite frustrated in the meanwhile" he chuckled, "After you lost fifteen or more men on attacking us in my apartment, couldn´t locate us or Daniel until now and couldn´t stop us from telling the Chief you compensate your envy by throwing insults at me?"

"Shut up. This isn´t about you" the wolf told him, "This is way bigger than you."

"Oh, I know what this is" Nick assured him, "And I´m going to end it now."

"And how do you want to do that?" he asked back while rolling his eyes. Then he unlocked his pistol. Suddenly seven more colleagues from the dayshift pulled out their guns and pointed them at the fox as well. But not even that shocked him in any way. I was so nervous I nearly shat my pants. Just how was he doing that. They could simply get all of us unconscious and bury us in the ground somewhere where no one would find us.

"You know what" Nick just chuckled, "I´ll show you how I do that, and I don´t even need the gun to defeat you. Here, Chief, can you hold this for a second please?" he asked the buffalo behind the desk, as he threw the riffle over to him as well.

All eyes were on Nick when he slowly but surely made his way towards Howlton´s and Anderson´s Table totally unarmed.

"I´m serious!" Howlton warned him, "I´ll just shoot you unconscious and tie you onto a building! Worked pretty well the last time…"

Nick arrived at his table and jumped onto it with a very high and impressive front-flip. Even I could feel the shock that ran through their bodies suddenly. They really were scared of him, there was no denying it. Nick noticed that of course, and he was quite amused about it. He still wasn´t impressed by Howlton´s gun at all. Either he had a really good poker face and trusted his gut that he wouldn´t have the balls to shoot at him, or he sabotaged his gun, there was no other possibility in my mind.

"Let me tell you" Nick began explaining lowly, though everybody could still hear him, "I really have faced more authentic gangsters than you before. But still, it´s quite ballsy to do something like that as a police officer. Or should I say ex-police officer? …to answer your question from earlier - How will I do that? " Nick explained, "It´s quite simple: I´ll just punch the shit out of you, just like I did with your friends yesterday, who ruined my apartment and a very relaxed evening by the way..."

Spencer didn´t seem do be bothered listening anymore.

"Bye, bye little fox" he just told him dryly, before he pulled the trigger on his pistol and hit Nick´s chest with a tranquilizer dart.

We all gasped in shock as we saw it.

Nothing happened. Nothing at all. Nick still stared right into this eyes and commented it with an ironic little, "ouch".

Howlton looked at his gun in total confusion, than at the dart that stuck in Nick´s chest and then back into his eyes again fearfully, although he tried to hide it.

"I might just be a little fox" Nick told him, "But I´m also quite a beast."

He calmly removed the dart from his body and presented the slightly blood-stained tip of it to our eyes.

Then he took the dart and threw it at Anderson with a lot of power. He watched in shock as the tip penetrated the skin on his arm, dropped his gun and slid right off the chair afterwards. That was a real tranquilizer dart right there. And Nick just tossed it away like it never happened.

I was equally staggered as all the others by that, but then I noticed something even more fascinating in the corner of my eye: Judy had joined the Chief at his desk in the meanwhile and told him to aim at everybody with a gun in their paws. The Chief still had Nick´s gun in his hooves and nodded understandingly. They both were ready to fire while Nick was distracting them, that was the whole deal. That´s what Nick was doing.

"How…how did you…how did you do that?" Howlton stammered in disbelief, looking at his gun like it was cursed by black magic or something like that.

"Now listen closely you asshole" Nick told him lowly, but loud enough so everybody could hear him, "I´m the freaking terminator. You need a little bit more than that to get me down. And even if you beat me down, you´ll have an even bigger problem with the lightning-fast bunny behind me. So listen closely, Spencer, you have these two options: Either you hand over that gun to me right now and surrender, or you try to shoot me again and I´ll probably break your jawbone with my fist."

Howlton just shook his head in pure disbelief and helplessness once again.

"You cannot win this" he told him then very lowly, "We´re are everywhere, and you´ll never find out who´s responsible for this…"

"Challenge accepted" Nick told him dryly, "Do you want to give me that gun now or do you wanna wake up in a hospital later?"

"Fuck you!" Howlton just yelled at him now and triggered his pistol once more.

In the moment Nick got hit by the second dart, he jumped off the table, turned around his own axis in mid air two or three times and then he hit Spencer´s cheek-bone with his fist in such a brutal way that it swiped him right off his chair. The others started shooting at Nick as well now, but he was already behind the table and out of their sight as Judy and the Chief opened fire on them.

They all began collapsing one by one. They got hit by their darts quicker than they could even realize it.

Soon later they all were laying on the ground unconsciously. Now Spencer was the only one left, and not even the second dart he shot at Nick seemed to have an effect on his body. While Howlton was laying on the ground and holding his jaw in pain, wincing and cursing, Nick calmly got back onto his feet again and pulled the second dart out of his neck.

"Nice shooting, Chief" he told him with a little chuckle, "Good Job, Carrots!"

"Wilde!" the Chief yelled in response, "What the hell was all that about? How long has that been going on before?"

"Since quite a while already. Judy and I were told by a couple of agents yesterday. It´s true though, there is hardly any evidence to be found in the archives, Max and Daniel got forced into it as well and they rushed my flat with fifteen heavily armoured men yesterday. And it´s not just our department as far as we know…"

"Why didn´t you tell me about this earlier?"

"We barely had any time to tell you earlier. We´ve just gotten to know that for ourselves yesterday, right after I came back from the hospital."

"Ah fuck off, Nick!" Howlton groaned in pain, still not able to get back up on his feet, "I´m going to fuck you up for th-"

"Shhh, Howlton…" Nick told him in a taming voice, "…I was told that by quite a lot of people right now, and nobody really did it so far. Don´t open your mouth when you got nothing to back it up."

"I´ll show you what…"

Nick, who was still holding the second dart he got shot with in his paws just winked us shortly and then he flicked it right into Spencer´s neck. It knocked him out immediately of course, just like it should have done with Nick himself. But he was still standing here like nothing happened.

"The hell, Nick" I chuckled, "You got shot by two of these darts! How can you still stand?"

"That is a good question, actually" the Chief wondered.

"Told you I´m the terminator…"

"So…you´re pretty much immune to tranquilizer darts?"

"Judy hit me with seven of those to stop my night howlers rage" he clarified, "The rage that brought us all this fancy new furniture by the way…" he added with a self-ironic chuckle, "…anyway, yeah, apart from a little sting those things are pretty useless on me now."

We just all shook our heads in disbelief.

"That is so crazy!"

"Crazy awesome!" Max agreed with me, "That was so bad-ass!"

Nick just chuckled a little.

"However" Bogo concluded then, "That probably saved us from a lot more of trouble. Great job once again!"

"Thank you, Chief" Nick told him quickly, "…but just as Howlton said, that really was just the beginning…"

He agreed by nodding. "You two come to my office later, please. Same for Fangmeyer and Wolfheart!"

"Don´t forget Jennifer" Judy added, "They know about her as well in the meanwhile…"

The chief confirmed that with a nod as well. "I wanted to talk to her anyway right now: I was about to ask how many prison cells are available right now? We have a lot of interrogating to do…" he sighed.

"That could get a little difficult, Chief" she answered him, "We probably don´t have enough beds for all of them…"

"If it´s true what Wilde told us, they´ll be shipped to Tundratown tonight anyway. And that shouldn´t be too much of a problem. That´s a prison and not a hotel."

She nodded understandingly. Then she stood up and made her way to the door.

Bogo took a closer look at the envelope once again in the meanwhile. The rest of us kept on staring at Nick with big eyes, who made his way back to Judy slowly who still stood beside the chief. A short goose-bumpy silence appeared when Nick was walking up the isle.

"Well…" the wolf beside me commented, "I certainly know a substance he´s not immune to…"

Nick just chuckled a little as he heard that. "Oh really, Max? Do you?"

That sort of relaxed the mood a little right away. There was literally nothing that could bring him out of his calm.

"Dan, did they ring at your door yesterday as well?" Max wanted to know from me then.

I just nodded while everybody turned around to listen.

"They asked me if you guys were hiding in that youth activity centre for some reason-" I began explaining it plainly, and I was interrupted right at this point already. Max couldn´t hide a little smile as he heard that. He even got a little wink from Nick I just noticed.

"…that´s a good story, I have to tell you that later" he explained it quickly, then he let me continue.

"…so yeah, then they threatened me to stamp down my door and abduct me, since I wasn´t down to help them. They really broke into my flat and searched me there, but I had climbed up onto the balcony above mine and stayed in my neighbour´s flat for the night."

"I´m glad you made it, man!" Max told me, "But that does not sound like a night I would have traded with mine."

"Wasn´t that bad, actually" I told him with a proud little smile.

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you about Hazel? The Jaguar who lives above me?" I asked him with a big smile.

"No way!" Max laughed out happily, "You ask her for help and made love to her in the end?"

I nodded while showing him three paw-toes. "Her and her two friends..."

He grinned widely and proudly offered me a short fist bump. But he seemed to be the only one who believed me that.

"Yeah, for sure Dan" Rhinowitz chuckled from the row in front of us, "First Gazelle and now your neighbour with her friends…"

"Believe me or not, it´s not that hard when you know the SMA personally and were on TV for a few minutes…" I grinned back at him.

"Talking about the SMA" Max chuckled while shaking his head with a dirty little grin.

"Are you pertaining to your last night right now?" I grinned.

"I…yeah…" he smiled, "…I mean…what a freaking Rockstar he is!" he explained while gesturing like a meme in disbelief, "And it´s not only him…they all…"

"He´s standing right here by the way" I chuckled, because Nick just arrived our table, carrying Judy on his shoulders like always.

"Max is just talking out of his mind" Nick explained with an ironic little smile, "No idea what he´s talking about…"

I couldn't help but smile happily at that. Hearing all that cheered me up so much right now.

"Can you two follow us into the Chief´s office right away?" Judy then asked us with an amused little smile, "There are a few things we need to talk about…"

We both nodded and stood up from our tables.

"The rest of you is taking care of those idiots!" the Chief commanded while pointing at our unconscious "colleagues" on the ground.

"And if there are more of them among you, you better make sure neither I, nor those two" he pointed at Nick and Judy, "get to know that. You´ve all witnessed what just happened" he warned us with a dry little chuckle.

They all nodded fearfully.

"Fangmeyer, Wolfheart, follow us!"

"Aye sir!" Max confirmed, and then we followed them into the chief´s office.

On our way to Bogo´s office I noticed just another fox and another bunny waiting at his door for us. At first, I thought I was seeing double, because that couple was pretty much like Nick and Judy, but it was just the other way around actually, he was a bunny and she was a vixen. I had never seen them before, but they surely looked quite serious in their black suits and the black steel suitcase he had with him. The Chief didn´t seemed to know them either, but that was another story with Nick and Judy.

"Skye!" Nick greeted them enthusiastically, "Jacky!"

The snow-white vixen smiled a little, the grey bunny with the horizontal black stripes on the other hand wasn´t that happy about seeing him. He went to talk to Bogo straight away instead of greeting us.

"Chief Bogo, we have something very important to talk about with you."

"We´re very busy right now, can that wait?" the Chief asked plainly, as they stepped aside so he could unlock the door.

"No, we…"

"Jack and Skye are agents" Judy explained for them, "They were the ones who actually told us about the drug dealing in our own rows…" she clarified for the chief.

"Wait…" Max asked, "You knew about that?"

"They told us yesterday, just a few hours before Jenny visited us in the evening" Nick clarified, "…you literally were the proof that they weren´t lying yesterday…" he added with a chuckle.

"So they are serious about this?" the Chief wanted to get sure.

"Yeah, Chief" Judy confirmed, "They helped us yesterday already and they have a lot of helpful evidence."

"Alright" the Chief nodded then, "Come on in, follow us."

POV Suzanne (Hospital)

"Good morning, Charlie" I greeted him after I had closed the door behind me.

He was still laying down on his back when I came in, but he had lifted the blanked off his upper body already. He carefully turned his head towards me.

"Good morning" he yawned into his left paw and used the same arm to lift up his head carefully.

"How are you doing today?" I asked in a warm tone, as I took a closer look at "his broken arm". I wasn´t quite sure if that was believable or not, but actually I really stared at his sexy, well-trained stomach and the boxers he wore.

"Quite a lot better than yesterday, actually…and I got some painkillers earlier, so yeah, I´m alright for now" he told me contentedly, "Thanks for asking."

My eyes went from his body to the door of the little bathroom for a second. Only the thought of that door triggered those horny fantasies for me again. I had wet dreams about that day ever since it happened. Nick had turned my world completely upside down on that day, and I just couldn´t think of something else when I was in one of these single-bed rooms.

I just noticed that I still kept staring. He had noticed that as well, but instead of saying something he just stared back at me in amusement.

"Something wrong with that bathroom door?" he asked me with an amused chuckle.

"N-no…" I stuttered, "…I just spaced out for a second."

"You spaced out for a second?" he asked with a little smile.

I fixated my gaze on him once again. Goddamn he was so sexy. How could I not have noticed that yesterday already? And just where was this horniness coming from all the time? I really had to do something about this. I just couldn´t start like that again…

POV Max Wolfheart

We just kept on listening as Jack and Skye explained the situation to the chief. It was quite interesting, actually, because a lot of what they told us just matched perfectly with what we experienced yesterday. It got even more interesting though, when they got to the point were Jack was confessing that he had ordered that night howlers attack on Nick two days ago. The Chief has been listening calmly this whole time, but now he was getting loud.

"That ´little incident´ costed the city over twenty-five thousand dollars!" he told them harshly, "And on top of that, it massively dragged down our reputation and a lot of officers could have been injured, Detective Wilde especially!"

"Yeah, we know" the bunny calmed him down quickly, "We know about that, and I´m sorry. It was a mistake" he added with a noticeable lack of patience.

"I want to apologize to him by the way" Nick slowed him down right away, "…I mean Charlie. And I would want to see you personally apologize to him for that as well" he told Jack in all seriousness, "That idea was utterly reckless and stupid, and I won´t let you just put that in the background that easily."

The bunny just sighed a little to my surprise.

"Stop going on about that, will you? I´ll tell him that, stop acting up…"

"The only one acting up is you, little bunny" Nick warned him, "Because you´re not the one who suffered from that decision!"

Skye interrupted before Jack could even reply anything to him.

"I´ve actually visited Charlie this morning" she told us plainly, "He was in quite a good spirit, actually. He won´t be able to work in the next few weeks though."

"There you have it. He´ll be fine" Jack commented dryly.

"I believe he´s more concerned about the sister who was taking care of him than anything else" Skye added with a little chuckle, "I believe you can have worse problems than that."

It was the same second Daniel and I started grinning stupidly. We knew exactly which sister she was talking about, and Nick noticed that as well of course.

"I´m sure she´ll take good care of him…" he commented it dryly but with a mischievous little smirk.

Jack just rolled his eyes once more. Nick winked him shortly, just to annoy him I guessed.

Judy grinned widely about this as well, naturally. I pretty much knew how she was thinking about something like this after what I´ve witnessed from them last night.

The Chief on the other hand didn´t find all that too funny either, apparently. "Can we get back to topic again, please?" he asked, "There is a lot we need to talk about!"

POV Rico

"Hey Ben!" I greeted him, when I met him in front of the recording studio. I had just arrived at work and he had already gathered up all the orchestra mics for the recording session later. I always liked working with that chaotic hedgehog. He mostly was in a good spirit, no matter his permanent lack of sleep and his difficult relationship, and he was a great sound technician, even if he was a little picky sometimes. I´ve gotten to know him in music school back then and now we´ve ended up working for the same company. He as a technician and editor, I as a composer and songwriter.

"Morning Rico!" he greeted me back, "Ready for a whole day of trial and error?" he asked ironically, just like always.

I nodded with a motivated smile. There was nothing in the world that could bring me down today, not after that last night I had. I just felt fantastic and I was not afraid to show it.

"How come that you´re always in such a good mood nowadays?" he asked me with a puzzled expression, "It´s like they´ve taken away your whatever-pills or something…"

"I bet you wouldn´t believe me if I tell you the truth about that" I chuckled.

"You won the lottery? Is this your last month of working here?" he asked jokingly, as he filled a second cup with coffee and handed it over to me.

"Thanks. No, I didn´t win the lottery. But my life is nothing but amazing right now."

"Really, how come?"

"I´ve gotten to know a couple of police officers about a week or two ago, and they turned my life completely upside down basically…"

"A couple of police officers?" he wondered, "Why police officers?"

"Because they rang at our doorbell, just a few hours after being abducted by a criminal clan…" I explained, "…and we saved them from the Snowstorm that was going on outside..."

"You´re not talking about Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, are you?" he asked while cocking an eyebrow. It didn´t look like he would believe me at all.

"Told you" I grinned while nodding, "I just as well could tell you about aliens, wouldn´t make a big difference…"

"Like…no kidding. You are friends with the SMA himself and the most awesome and inspiring bunny lady I´ve ever heard of?"

"You know about the SMA show?" I asked him with a little chuckle.

"My girlfriend makes me watch that show every year" he waved it off, "But are you serious? You know them personally?"

"I even got their phone numbers" I chuckled, "Those guys really are the closest friends I ever had, apart from my roommates. But they treat us with so much respect and love, it almost feels like we´re a little family."  
"Okay, now you´re out of your mind" he chuckled.

"Believe me or not, it really is like that. And since we let them in on that day, I´m having sex with Ivonne and Sarah like every single evening. It´s totally crazy since we know them" I continued telling him, well knowing that he wouldn´t believe me a single word anyway, "They changed everything for us with their spirit, everything just got better and more exciting since we know them…"

He still looked at me like I was trolling him. I took another sip of coffee in the meanwhile and left that standing in the room for another moment.

"Whatever substance you´re on right now, I want some of that stuff too!" he chuckled then.

"I´m serious! Nick and Judy are like…the gods of sex, basically. And they´re so incredibly down to earth and nice to everybody…" I kept on explaining, "…and it´s not only us, they´re cool with everybody they meet…"

"Seriously…" he chuckled, "Hook me up with some of that stuff as well, I really could use it…"

I just grinned a little more about it, then I let it be for now and grabbed one of the guitars from a stand. He still kept on shaking his head a little.

"There is another thing I wanted to ask you" I told him while pulling all the strings one by one carefully, "…are you down to help me record and edit a private song of mine after work today?" I asked him, "Nothing special, I probably just need a violin, a piano, a bass and the guitar I play for myself. …You´ll get something for that of course! Nothing is for free."

He nodded with a shrug of his shoulders, "Yeah, sure, why not? "

"Awesome!" I told him happily, "I knew I could count on you!"

"Just hook me up with some of that I-talk-all-out-of-my-mind-stuff and we´re good" he told me with a chuckle.

"I will, trust me" I grinned at him, "And believe me, you´ll be shitting bricks someday" I added with a little wink.

"We´ll see about that, Playboy!" he chuckled while carefully pulling the cover off of the giant mixing unit he worked with every day, "…but that´s enough of your fantasies for now…"  
"Wanna bet on it?" I asked with a competitive little smile.

"Anytime, foxy" he grinned, "Bring it on!"

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

"So…Nick was ringing at my door at about half past nine in the evening, telling me that it was him, but I was so fucking unnerved that I didn´t believe him at all…" Max told me the story, "I then asked him to tell me something that only Nick Wilde could tell me. And then he did. When he finally had convinced me and I opened up for him, we went straight to my kitchen table, where I had that stupid GPS tracker laying…and what does this motherfucker do…?" he grinned.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"…he tells me loudly that we would be staying at that youth-activity-centre for the night!" he chuckled, "…at first, I thought what was that idiot doing, why was he saying that loudly in front of the microphone? But then I finally realized that he just freaking wanted them to believe that. That was so fucking clever of him, and it worked out perfectly as you witnessed by yourself!"

"Alright! …now I´m getting it" I grinned, "That´s why they were asking that…"

"…I´m quite curious actually" Nick commented, "I wonder if they really tried to break into that place last night…"

"They did" the Chief confirmed from where he was sitting behind his desk, "I got a call just before the morning meeting, they have encountered two broken door locks this morning…"

"Yeah…" Nick sighed, waving his arms like he already anticipated to hear something like that, "Sorry for that, Chief."  
"I´m not quite sure if that really was necessary, Wilde" the chief told him plainly, "…but it´s more important that you´re all here and alive right now. That's fixable."

"So where did you spend the night then?" I wanted to know.

Max eyes began gleaming again thinking about that. Jennifer also giggled a little.

"That was the most awesome thing ever" he told me, "We were in Tundratown in a shared apartment of three foxes, those guys who saved Nick and Judy from that snowstorm already… and they are so awesome! I´m still not quite believing it. I never felt more at home than at their place ever in my whole life!"

"Oh, I noticed that" Nick commented with a little wink.

Max actually wanted to reply something on that, but then he suddenly got interrupted by that other bunny guy pretty harshly.

"Ok, that´s all nice to hear, but we have to get to work now" he reminded us coldly. He was mainly talking to Nick apparently, but Nick ignored him with great confidence.

"Have a guess how happy I was when we got there for the first time and they made us tea after allowing me a warm shower!" he explained, "How could I not love those guys?"

"Yeah, very touching" Jack commented coldly.

Nick just sighed a little as the rabbit crossed his arms right before him.

"Haven´t we talked about this, Jacky?" he asked him rather directly now, "You´re not my boss. And I´m not quite sure if you listened or not, but Judy and I just took out 12 of the bad-guys all on our own. And that in the freaking morning meeting. So, give us a little break, will you?"

There obviously was a little rivalry going on between them, and not only for us that was quite funny to watch. Judy and Skye couldn´t hide their little grins either.

"We were investigating until 4 in the morning last night and we´re still ready to work for a whole day. What were you doing last night?" the Bunny asked in return, as he handed Nick a folder with various sheets of paper inside it.

"I better not tell you about that" Nick chuckled, "That´s probably too much for your delicate little heart…"

"Will you take a look at this already and cut the nonsense, please?"

"Yeah, in just a second I´ll take a look at it" he told him with a provoking little smirk, "Stop stressing me, bunny!"

Judy just giggled a little and took the case file out of his paws from above his shoulders. Then she began reading it herself.

"God, this is like working with a five-year-old" Jack complained with a little sigh.

"You´ll get used to it" the Chief told him plainly, "Took me a while as well…"

"Me too" Judy agreed with a little giggle.

Nick just smiled about it proudly.

"…but you can´t deny that he´s one of the best detectives we ever had" the Chief added, "That´s why we have to live with him…"

"That you still have to prove to me" Jack commented, "I´m not that impressed by now…"

"Oh really" Nick asked in amusement, "…and what did you do so far, huh? Other than telling your colleague to inject Night-Howlers serum into my back, because you didn´t have the balls to do it yourself?"

That left another unbearably suspenseful little pause.

"…one last time, Jack, please shut your face as long as you have nothing to back it up" Nick told him distinctively, "…I´m actually not quite sure who´s acting like the five-year-old here."

That was followed by another long and very aggressive silence. Jack looked like he was just about to start beating him up right now. But he just couldn´t do anything about it, Nick was just right with what he said, no matter if it was a bad idea to start messing with him in the first place.

"…yeah, that´s what I thought. All out of clever words now" Nick told in amusement, "Is there anything more you want to add, Jacky?"

"I swear to god, I´ve never done this before in my career, but I´m going to give this case to somebody else. I cannot work like this. This won´t bring us anywhere" he sighed rather sadly all over sudden. He finally seemed to have noticed that he couldn´t win this in his situation.  
"Oh come on, Jacky" Skye told him while massaging his shoulders, "Take it easy."

"No, really! This is not going to work out!" he complained, "That is driving me mad!"

Judy was still sitting on Nicks shoulders and reading through the documents she rested on his head. Nick just crossed his arms with a relaxed smile and looked down onto the other bunny.

"You´re a control-freak, Jack" Skye told him, "You always want to be the leader, but this mission is a little different for once…"

"This is not about leadership! He´s just straight up ignoring me! How are we supposed to get things done when there is no will?"

"You know what, Stripey-butt?" Nick asked him, "I would gladly listen to you and offer my help, if you just stopped acting like the big boss all the time and normally talk to us. You´re not impressing anybody with that look-at-me-I´m-an-agent talk you do all the time. You´re not in any position to tell me what to do, same story with Judy, so maybe just ask us in a friendly way instead of marking the big shot."

"Well…" the Chief chuckled, "…he is, actually, but I doubt that that would work out for him…"

"Now you say it" Nick grinned, "I believe I´ve heard you talking about some vacation for Judy and I anyway…"

"You two better get to work and do what you do best" the Chief told him dryly, "We need you for this, now more than ever, so don´t let us down!"

Then he pointed at Max and I, "And take those knuckleheads with you as well if they´re any use to you."  
"Alrighty, Chief…" Nick yawned into his paws, as he waved us to follow him, "We´ll be in our office and work something out. See you later!"

Oh this sounded so exciting already! Working and investigating with Nick and Judy. I always hoped that that would happen one day. But apparently, there still needed something else to be done before that.

"I´d love to give it a go right now" Nick smiled at us, "…but first of all I need a cup of coffee. And I just know the perfect place for that, it had its re-launch just an hour ago…"

Judy grinned widely hearing that, and a second later I understood it as well. Another idea I liked really much.

"Who´s with me?" Nick asked everybody who followed him, "It´s all on me today!"

"Uhh yes, please!" Max agreed on that idea. I raised my paw as well.

"Let´s go then" Judy giggled at Nick who was still carrying her, "What are we waiting for?"

POV Spencer Howlton

I was woken up by a very bright light that shone into my eyes. Delgato was above me and inspected my face. My jaw hurt like hell and my paws were cuffed together behind my back.

"The hell, Delgato?! Stop touching me!" I growled. My jaw hurt even more when I was talking.

"Easy there, asshole!" he told me coldly, "I wouldn´t talk so much after that punch you received into your face…"

"What happened?"  
"You shot Nick with a tranquilizer gun two times, then he punched you to the ground and made you unconscious with that very dart you hit him with."  
"The hell is wrong with that monster?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in return, "Why would you do something like that? You were a freaking cop you idiot!"

I just shook my head hatefully.

"Anyway, this was your last day as a police officer. Welcome to the prison. Check out your new clothing by the way, it´s right there on that chair."  
I checked out the orange bodysuit quickly, then my view went onto the blue police uniform I still wore.

"Fuck my life…"

"It´s getting even better" he told me ironically, "We don't have enough rooms for all of you dicks, so you have to fight for the beds today…"

"Oh shut up!"

"Serves you right" he just chuckled, "Thank god we still have some real cops in this city."  
"Not for very much longer" I screeched hatefully.

Delgato went around me now and uncuffed me finally.

"Get out of that uniform" he told me coldly while pointing a dart gun at me, "And cut the bullshit, will you?"

POV Cammy

The re-launch was going good so far. Quite a few of my regular-customers have been here already and told me how much they missed my coffee and bakery, a few of them came with like a hundred questions about everything and a few just stared into my shop with a suspicious look on their faces. But it was alright, at least I wasn´t totally forgotten. Quite a few new people recognized me though, word about my coffee shop seemed to have spread a little.

A little did it feel like I was a bit of a celebrity since all that happened, although it was not because of something great I did.

It was about nine in the morning when I noticed quite a big crowd of people walking up to my shop all over sudden. At first I didn´t really understand that rush, but then it suddenly made a lot of sense. My heart really did a little jump when I realized who visited me.

"Hey Cammy!" Nick greeted me happily, as he finally managed to leave all the staring people behind him and entered my coffee-shop with Judy on his shoulders, "What a beautiful day to go for a cup of coffee, isn´t it?" he asked with a little wink.

"A fantastic day I would say!" I agreed, as I already began preparing the paper cups for all of them. Officers Wolfheart and Fangmeyer were here with them as well, and I still knew how they all liked their coffee all by heart of course.

"How´s it going?" I asked them then, "I heard you guys had even more trouble in the last few days…"

Nick just waved it off, apparently not wanting to talk about it too much.

"It´s still quite messy for us" Judy told me light-heartedly, "…but there are a few bright hours as well."

"I believe I know very well what you´re talking about" I told her with a little wink, "But you just gotta use those bright ours and make something out of it, right?"

They all nodded with a little smile.

"Thank you so much for visiting me today" I told them while putting the first two cups on the counter.

"How could we not?" Judy asked, "Since our greatest source of good coffee is back, finally!"

I couldn´t help but smile proudly about hearing it. I just loved those police officers so much for their words and everything they did.

"Here you go" I told them, as I put down the cups for Max and Daniel as well, "That´ll be twelve dollars…"

"It´s all on me today" Nick told me while handing me a twenty-dollar bill, "Keep the change!" he added with a little wink.

"But that´s far too mu-"  
"No, it´s not" Nick interrupted me plainly, "You make great Coffee, Cammy, and great things have their value!"

He looked me right in the eyes while saying it, and I understood exactly how he meant that.

"Nothing is for free, and that counts for police officers just as much as for everybody else" he added with a little wink.

Then he grabbed his cup and took a first little sip.

"Ahh, yes! Finally!" he commented happily. He reached Judy her cup carefully, Max and Daniel helped themselves and gave me a proud little wink as well.

"See ya tomorrow, Cammy!" Nick told me, just before he turned around and went for the exit slowly, "Have a good day!"

"You guys too! Thank you so much!" I yelled behind them happily.

"Bye Cammy" Judy waved me as well, just like Max and Daniel did before following the fox and the bunny out of the door.

I couldn´t describe how happy I was at that moment. It was so fascinating to watch them all staring at Nick when he left the store and sipped on his coffee contentedly. At first, they didn´t really believe it, but a minute later, when the police officers were out of sight finally, a lot of them came in and ordered coffee as well. I had a line that went all the way back to the entrance and even outside around the corner a little bit. The heroes of Zootopia went to my coffee shop just for a cup of coffee. That probably was the best advertisement I could ever have dreamed of. Never before have I sold this much coffee and bakery on a single forenoon. What a great freaking day that was!

POV Charlie

This was the best morning I´ve had in a long time. Although I still had a hard time moving because of my broken arm and leg, I couldn´t be more-happy than I was right now. This surely wasn´t the first time Suzanne must have been doing this with one of her patients, because she really was good with her tongue. I was not quite sure what made her this horny all over sudden, but barely half an hour after she came to check out on me she claimed my body as her personal playground and sucked me off like a champion. I rarely had gotten a blowjob as good as this before and she even swallowed most of it down when she was finished. Nevertheless, she made a big mess of the fur on my lower stomach.

"Holy…holy shit" I panted, "That was freaking awesome!"

"Yeah?" she asked teasingly while still circling my tip with her tongue, "Glad you liked it big boy…"

"But… how do I get all this mess out of my fur?" I asked, "Not that easy in my situation…"

I still was pretty much unable to move because of my broken arm and leg.

"Let me take care of this" she told me in amusement, as she began licking over my semen stained fur lustfully.

"You´re one horny sister" I commented with a little chuckle.

"You were not that bad either I must say" she told me with a big dirty smile, "I´ve had worse before…"

She obviously knew what the guys liked to hear.

"Had something better before as well?" I asked her curiously while cocking an eyebrow.

Her dirty grin widened a little at that question.

"Quite ballsy to ask a question like that" she just told me shamelessly.

That obviously was a yes, but she left me hanging there and not told me who she was talking about.

"Thanks a lot for hurting my ego like that" I chuckled down at her.

"Don't worry about it" she waved it off, "I´ve had fun nevertheless…"

"Me too, let me tell you that!" I grinned.

"See you again in the late afternoon?" she asked, as she stood up and went for my little bathroom quickly. She was done with cleaning my crotch and stomach in the meanwhile and just left me laying there for now.

"With great pleasure" I told her, as she turned on the tap water quickly.

When she was done with cleaning herself, she simply grabbed the clipboard she laid down beside my bed earlier and winked me one last time. Then she left my room wordlessly.

I couldn´t help but grin about it stupidly. Not a bad place at all this hospital. It suddenly got a lot more comfortable laying here with a broken arm and a broken leg.

"Officer Wilde" I thought to myself, "Maybe I even have to thank you for throwing me against the wall like that. I only had to stay in bed all day long and I was taken good care of…"

I really have been in worse situations than this. That just now really was an experience I wouldn´t forget that quickly. Not that bad overall.

* * *

Yeah, I know!  **Where is the 22.5 and the 46.8?** I´m sorry, I´m still working on it. This just takes forever to write. And I want this to be enjoyable, so I better take my time on that rather than rushing it.

Anyway, I would -as always- be very glad if you leave me some  **feedback**  on my work and tell me what you think.

Have a good time, see you soon! (hopefully)

~furrwolf


	50. Chapter 48 - Way too humble

**_Where is the smut you promised us?_ **

_-good question. Still have no answer for you, I´m sorry. Someday it´ll be finished._

For now I just get on with the story. Or at least with what I feel like writing. Hope you can still enjoy it a little.

As always, big thanks to  **MrShurukan**  for correcting it.

Have  **fun**  reading.

* * *

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

** Chapter 48 – Way too humble (POV Nick) **

Working undercover was close to impossible for Judy and I. Since there were black sheep in every single ZPD department of the city, and since they all heard of our little briefing-room raid, they all were as careful as they could be, naturally. Max and Daniel were quite easy to be recognized as well in the meanwhile, so they were no option for undercover work either. And since we couldn´t just tell the whole city that there were corrupt cops running around everywhere, we had to pick them apart one by one. That was a lot of work and took a lot of time. Also, it was dangerous, especially for Judy and I. Everybody knew us and they all still talked about us. We had a lot of enemies in the meanwhile.

Naturally, our flats weren´t safe anymore, and we didn´t want to stay this whole time in Sarah´s, Ivonne´s and Rico´s place either. We really liked them as our friends and they liked us as well, but it really was a little too crowded for a longer stay.

So short but effectively, Judy and I moved into a new flat together. We were even closer to the City-centre now, and that was good in case we needed to get something from there quickly. Money was not an issue, and since we spend every day alongside each other anyway, moving together was the best choice we could make. We both anticipated that to happen eventually, and now we really did it.

Today we went back to my old flat for the first time since our fight there. I wanted to get a few things I would have liked to keep, and since we had all of Judy´s private stuff in the trunk of our car already, it now was my turn. So we picked up the body protection armour and riffles once again, in case somebody was expecting and waiting for us here, and then we simply went for it. I was a little nervous though. The door has been open this whole time since it happened and we had no idea what to expect. I just hoped they didn´t steal any of my important documents or stuff like that. Leaving it like that for so many days was a little reckless, probably.

When we arrived at the door, I opened it just as I was used to it, stepped into something very slick and slippery and right away landed on my back very uncomfortably. Judy found that a lot more amusing than me, naturally.

"Ouch" I complained, "…shit, I totally forgot about that…"

"Looks like you´ve out-smarted yourself, Nicky!" she commented with a happy giggle.

"Seems like it…" I sighed while lifting myself off the ground carefully. My whole outfit was stained in olive oil.

Judy used the towel that was still laying in the middle of the puddle and jumped over that to cross it. I followed her and closed the door behind me as good as it was possible.

"You should get a towel for that later" she told me with an amused chuckle, "The Chief is going to kill you if you get that oil onto the seats of his cruiser…"

"I got yelled at for less than that, Carrots" I sighed, before I took a closer look into my living room, "…holy shit…"

POV Rico

Today, finally, Ben gave me the finished mix of the song we recorded. The one I played for my friends and roommates a few days ago. Pyro Heart.

He got it done with perfecting it this morning and just now copied all the raw data and the complete mp3 file onto my flash drive. Then he handed it over to me with a confident smile.

"That really sounds good" he told me in all honesty, "I never knew you actually have some talent…" he added jokingly.

I just grinned about it proudly, playing around with the flash drive in my paws.

"So, here we are…" he grinned a moment later, "Now where is that magical stuff you promised to get me?" he asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

Although our shift had just begun, it would still take a lot of time until something happened here anyway. We always were the first ones here. So there was enough time for a quick phone call.

Just so he could see it, I opened up Judy´s contact on my phone and put her on speaker when I started the call.

"As if…" he Ben grinned as the beeping of the connection was to be heard, "…as if that´s her real phone number…"

Just in that moment she answered. That shut him up pretty quickly.

"Hey Rico!" she greeted me with a happy giggle, "…what´s going on, how are you?" she asked.

"Oh hey, Judy!" I answered her, "I´m doing great, thanks for asking! What about you guys? Found a new flat yet?"

"Yeah" she affirmed, "We got the keys already and we just went to Nick´s old flat to get some of his stuff…"

"How bad is the damage?" I asked casually, because they told me about their fight in there earlier.

"It´s not that bad actually, but have a guess who just ran into his own trap and landed on his bum…" she chuckled.

"I totally forgot about that stupid oil…" we heard Nick grumbling in the background. I couldn´t help but slip a little chuckle because of that.

"…hey Rico!" Nick then greeted me as well, "…You handsome devil, how are you?"

"I´m fantastic" I smiled, "…thanks for asking. I was just calling because I wanted to show you guys something pretty cool..."

"Yeah?" Nick asked in excitement, "That sounds good already!"

"Making music for us again?" Judy asked excitedly, "Oh I can´t wait for that!"  
"Yeah, kind of…"

"Awesome" Nick told me through Judy´s phone, "When and where?"

"Are you guys down to visit me in the studio today?" I got to the point straight away, winking Ben shortly who was listening closely, "I could show you around a little if you want…you know…meet my colleagues and stuff…" I proposed.

"Oh hell yeah! Sounds great!" Nick affirmed, "…but we´re still a little busy with moving stuff around right now…"

"I need to work as well right now, don't worry. I would have supposed at the end of my shift, about 4PM? Does that work for you?"

"Oh that fits us perfectly" Judy agreed on that, "We´ll be there!"

"Awesome!" I told them happily, "I´ll text you the correct address later…"

"Alright, cool!" Nick told us, "I´m excited!"  
"Me too, see you later guys! Have a good day!"

"You too" Judy told me for the farewell, "Bye hotshot, see you later!"

"Later!" I ended the call contentedly, before I put my phone back into my pocket and remained grinning at Ben in amusement.

"That´s quite a lot of effort to make me believe that" he chuckled, "How much did you pay them for that?"

"You´re still not believing me?" I asked in amusement.

"She just called you ´hotshot´" he laughed out while shaking his head with a big grin, "Those guys are famous people, he especially! You don´t really want to make me believe that they´re talking to you like good friends would…"

That just made me grin even wider. He had no idea how stupid he would look this afternoon. I already was shaking a little in anticipation.

"Keep on grinning all you want" he chuckled, "I´m not believing you that until you prove me wrong…and that won´t happen. They have no idea of your existence."

I just shrugged my shoulders with a mysterious smile and reached out for my cup of coffee once again. I couldn´t hide my anticipation though. That just was the best feeling ever.

"Just what is wrong with you?" he asked in disbelief, "I´m a little scared of you in the meanwhile…this stuff can´t be healthy for you…"

"I would say that my health is even better since I´ve gotten to know them…" I chuckled, "I´m less stressed because of all the sex, I´m much closer to my roommates and every day I spend with those lovely people is exciting and just awesome. I´m pretty sure I´ve never been more-healthy in my whole life before…"

He still shook his head stubbornly. He still thought I was out of my mind.

"I bet you twenty bucks that we won´t see any police officers here today, especially not those two" he sighed finally, "And I mean it! I need to wake you up somehow…"

This was only getting better.

"Deal" I said while offering him to shake my paw on it, "And we´re going to eat pizza for those twenty bucks someday after work."

"Whatever" he chuckled while shaking my paw, "But we better get to work now, shall we?"

"Yeah" I agreed while following him into the recording room, "Let´s get this over with…"

POV Charlie (red fox, hospital)

It was about 2PM in the afternoon and somebody knocked at my door suddenly.

"Come in" I told them.

At first, I expected to get visited by Suzanne who was coming to "check out on me" once again, but it wasn´t her. The red fox who came in this time was a lot more muscular than her, and he also didn´t wear a white hospital uniform. He wore dark blue shorts and a simple white muscle-shirt. He was not alone either, a very familiar bunny lady followed him into the room and closed the door behind them. She wasn´t wearing her police uniform right now either, but it was obvious who they were. It didn´t look like they were very mad at me, but I couldn´t help myself and fear them a little, him especially. That beast of a police officer was the reason I was tied onto this bed in this hospital, and I didn´t have the urge to experience that for a second time.

There was no doubt that he could entirely rip me apart with that body of his. Just seeing him made me shiver with fear. He wasn´t mad at me though, quite the opposite.

"Hey buddy" he greeted me softly, "Mind if we disturb you for a second?" he asked.

"Hey…" I just greeted back carefully. More wasn´t possible right now.

"Just like Jack did, hopefully" he began, "I came to say sorry."

He left that standing in the room for another moment and I just nodded slow- and respectfully.

"…I know that it was not your idea and that you just were following orders" he clarified, "…and I´m sorry that I didn´t start throwing tables sooner instead of you. It was just a reaction."

"I…I´m sorry too…" I told him in all honesty, "I should have considered it again. I know just how dangerous that stuff is and I just realized how bad this could have been for your health as well…"

"…well" he sighed, "We all survived it. And I really cut down his ego for that as well, I can tell you that!" he added with a chuckle.

"He´s good at what he does …" I told him, "…but he is a little out of control sometimes…"

Nick simply nodded with an understanding little smile.

"Was a pretty good performance from you though" he grinned at me then, "I believed you until you jabbed that needle into my skin…"  
"Thank you" I smiled proudly, "…but that was a once-in-a-lifetime-performance."

He just nodded with another little smile. We seemed to be cool with that, and it took me another moment to fully realize it. But his respect meant quite a lot to me, and hearing those words out of his mouth really lifted my mood even more.

"Hope you get better soon" he told me for the farewell, as they already turned around to leave the room again, "…hope they take good care of you" he added with a little wink. Hearing that, I couldn't hide a little grin anymore. I knew exactly what he was talking about. That answered a lot of questions suddenly.

"Thanks for stopping by" I let them know before they left, "Really appreciate it!"

"No problem! See you later, pal! Have a good day!"

POV Rico (a few hours later)

"Alright guys" I told the whole orchestra that was here to practise the new movie soundtrack with me, "I think that´s it for today, great job everybody!"

"Wohoo!" Irene shouted lowly but joyfully as ever, "Rico is happy with something!"

I knew the brown furred hare since quite a while as well in the meanwhile. She was playing the violin for most of our productions and she also volunteered to help me with recording my song last week. I just smiled a little at what she said and gave her a quick little wink. Just like the others she was on it to pack her instrument already, but I didn´t want her to miss the big surprise either of course. I was just thinking of something to make them stay a little longer, but then I just got what I needed.

"But it´s true, Rico" our pianist Ilya agreed with Irene´s statement, "Where does all that good spirit come from all over sudden?"

I took a short look at the clock on my phone. It was five to four in the afternoon.

"Just wait for another few minutes and you´ll see it for yourself" I told them with a mysterious little smile.

Ben, who was already collecting all the microphones from the instruments, still just shook his head about hearing it. "Forget it, Rico!" he sighed, "That is not going to happen…"  
"What is not going to happen?" Irene wanted to know excitedly.

Just in that very moment my phone began ringing and showed Nicks contact on the screen. I winked her shortly, then I accepted it.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Hey Rico" Nick greeted me, "We´re here, can you let us in?" he asked.

I just couldn´t hide a little grin. They really came and they were just on time.

"Yeah, sure! Give me half a minute!" I told him, before I ended the call and began moving towards the hallway already.

"Just stay were you are" I told them, "I promise you´ll like this!"

"Okay…" Irene chuckled while shrugging her shoulders.

I went into the backyard behind the production studio and ran into their arms right away. They had found the right entrance already.

"Hey Rico!" Judy greeted me happily, "So nice to see you!"

"Likewise!" I greeted her back while hugging her quickly.

"So this is a real movie production studio?" Nick asked in excitement, "This is so epic!"

"You think?" I asked while replying to his little fist bump.

"Totally! And I always wanted to see a recording studio as well…"

"Right this way" I told him, "You´re about to meet the whole orchestra in just a second" I informed them, "We´re just finished with our shift…"

"Oh that´s so cool!" Judy giggled while following me down the hallway, "And you´re the boss of all that?"

"Well…yeah…sort of…" I chuckled, "I´m the composer…so they kinda have to listen to me…but overall we´re all working on the same project and I´m playing with them as well most of the day…"

"That sounds like so much fun" Nick commented with great interest.

"Well, not always…" I chuckled, "But most of the time it´s pretty cool" I told them loudly so everyone could hear it, just as I led them around the final corner.

That sudden wave of energy that went through the room was impossible to describe. That was one of the coolest moments I ever had.

As soon as they saw us coming in, everybody in the room froze immediately. Ben stopped dismounting microphones, Irene stopped collecting her note-sheets and the others stopped their entire body movement as well.

"Judy, Nick" I told them, "Let me introduce you to the team…"

"Hey everybody!" Nick greeted them warmly while waving a little. Judy smiled as well happily, and they both couldn´t hide a little smile when I went towards the baffled Ben and patted his shoulders a little. I was enjoying this far too much and I just couldn´t help myself.

"Here we have my very talented sound technician and editor Ben" I introduced him, and then I just stared at him and waited for a reaction. He still wasn´t quite able to move yet.

"I…I…I…" he stuttered, as Nick decided to join us and offer him to shake his paw.

"Hey pal" he smiled, understanding my wide grinning actually, "Nick Wilde, nice to meet you!"

"I…I… …holy shit!" he gasped, "I´m going to pass out!"

"Why?" Judy asked with a little smile, "What´s the matter?"

"Holy hell!" somebody else whispered, "Is this real? Am I dreaming?"

"…I think they can´t quite believe what they see" I explained the situation.  
"I´ve heard that before…" Nick chuckled while waving it off, "…but it didn´t take you too long either, did it?" he asked in amusement.

"Oh my god!" Irene screeched in total joy and disbelief, "This is sooo cool!"

Without any shyness she was coming towards us now and I could nearly feel how happy and excited she was.

"I´m such a big fan of you guys!" she told them, "I´m so happy to meet you personally!"

"Oh thank you!" Judy told her with a friendly little wink while hugging her shortly, "Nice to meet you too!"

"I…I really didn´t believe you" Ben finally found his voice again, "I´m so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Nick chuckled in amusement.

"For not believing him. I though he made all of that up when he told me about it."

"We make no difference for anybody" Nick clarified for him, "And there is no need to treat us any different either…"

"But…but…you were on TV! And in the news…"

"But that doesn´t make us anything better than you, does it?" Nick asked back with a little chuckle.

"I…I don´t…know."

"No" Nick shook his head distinctively, "It doesn't. Rico is awesome, so are his roommates Ivonne and Sarah and so is every other mammal of this city, including you and this whole orchestra. There is no need to make yourself smaller than you are" he added with a little chuckle, "I told that to as well Rico already."

I nodded to affirm what he said. Ben still thought he was dreaming, apparently.

"I´m so baffled right now" he confessed, "But I´m glad that I´m not dreaming! …because I´ve been dreaming about this since quite a while already…"

"Aww" Judy commented happily, "It´s nice to meet all you guys too!"

They kept on shaking paws with my colleagues until everybody was happy and it was quite funny to watch all their reactions.

"So, Rico?" Judy giggled, "Didn´t you want to show something to us?" she asked, "Where is the big surprise?"

"Yeah, right!" I agreed, "Follow me!"

I led them into the editing room, activated the AMPs once again and presented them the flash drive I held in my paws.

"…since you all threatened to kick my butt if I wouldn´t show that to anybody…"

"Oh yeah!" Nick smiled in anticipation, "…finally! I´ve been waiting for that!"

Ben, Irene, Ilya and all the other guys who hadn't left the studio yet had followed us into the editing room and it became pretty crowded in here all over sudden. But everybody still kept their respectful distance to Nick and Judy. Everybody except for me apparently. I´ve never felt more comfortable in here before.

I opened the mp3 file on the editing computer and fired up the mix for them.

"God, I´m so in love with that song" Judy commented while listening. Nick couldn´t stop smiling either.

"Here you go" I chuckled, after the song faded out softly at its end, "What do you think?"

"Why do you even ask what we think?" Nick grinned proudly, "That´s bloody awesome!"

"There is just one thing missing" Judy chuckled with a dirty little smile, "… and that´s you naked and playing the guitar…"

Hearing that left my colleagues even more dumbfounded. I couldn´t help but grin about it stupidly.

"What are you talking about" I grinned back at her, "I have no idea what you´re talking about."

"Full of surprises this guy, isn't he?" Nick asked them with a big smile.

"Y-Yeah…" Irene agreed, "Rico, why did you never tell us about all this?"

"Because you wouldn´t have believed him" Ben answered that question for me dryly, "That´s what happened to me, and now I feel really stupid."

We all couldn´t help but chuckle about that happily. Nick laid his arm around his shoulder for a moment to console him a little.

"That song is pretty cool by the way!" Irene complimented, "Not sure if I told you that before..."

"The violin especially, isn´t it?" I asked her in return with a little wink.

"Oh, what would I give to see that whole thing live!" Nick told us with a motivating little chuckle.

"Yeah!" Judy agreed with him, "That would be so cool!"

"Let´s do it" Ben supposed right away, "I´m down."

"How about we make a little YouTube video out of this?" Nick suggested suddenly.

"Like…from the recording session?" I asked, "You think that´s cool?"

"Are you kidding me?" Nick asked with a motivating grin, "That´s going to be awesome!" he chuckled.

"I´m in!" Irene agreed on it as well, "This is so exciting!"

"Yeah? You guys are all down for it?" I asked, also directed at all the others who helped me recording that song.

"Sure" Ilya agreed, "Why not? Sounds like fun to me!"

POV Ben

It was like I was in a dream. Like Rico really infused some drugs into my body and I saw hallucinations before me. At first I believed that he would simply disappear when I would shake his paw, like he would turn into some fairy dust that blew away with the wind, but he was real. Very real. And so was his beautiful and equally sympathetic girlfriend. There was so much positive energy in the room because of them and this immediately turned into the most exciting day I´ve had since a very long time.

"…alright" I managed to speak up once again, "I´m going to ask somebody to help us filming quickly! Maybe we can borrow one of the big cameras…"

"Awesome!" Nick affirmed happily, "This is going to be so cool!"

Motivated by his words I went on my way.

I couldn´t help but still laugh at myself. In front of Rico I clearly looked like an idiot right now, there was no way of denying it, but at least I wanted to be a cool idiot and not the one who acted upset because of it. And they were so nice to me anyway, how could I not help them with shooting a music video? It finally felt like I was doing something special in here once again.

When I told the filming crew at the set that Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde were in our studio, nearly all of them followed right away. I wasn´t sure if that was cool or not, but now I couldn´t change it anymore anyways. I felt a little bad for it, but when we arrived back in the studio, they were just as relaxed about it as they were with us. Nick and Judy greeted everybody with the same amount of respect they were given, shook everybody´s paw and just seemed to have a really good time overall. I didn´t upset them in the slightest.

Rico had set up his acoustic guitar in the meanwhile, the cream and beige coloured pug had installed the three microphones I gave him back above the strings of his piano and Judy watched very closely how Irene got her violin ready once again. The two bunnies seemed to be best friends already, although Irene still was a tiny little shy in their presence. But so was I. So were all of us, apparently. Everybody but Rico, who was as relaxed as always. He wasn´t scared of them at all, not in any perspective. Not from the fact that they were police officers, not from the fact that he also was a male fox, not because he was the SMA this year and neither because Judy seemed to genuinely like him. They seemed to be very close friends, just as Rico told me.

"Where have you guys left your uniforms today?" the grey and black fox asked our guests while setting up his singing mic.

"Undercover purposes" Nick chuckled light-heartedly.

"Suits you guys well too" Rico told him with a big smile, "Although I really like that blue as well…"

"You´re such a sycophant, Rico" Judy giggled.

"Am I?" he asked back in amusement.

"I believe he´s just fishing for compliments" Nick told us teasingly.

"Yeah, and he surely has a point" Judy grinned, "…but Rico that video-setup is still not good enough as it is right now" she let him know while she was hopping off the piano smoothly and walked up to him right afterwards.

"I´ll be the director of this video I just decided" she told him, "…and there is so much wasted potential!"

"If you say so…" he chuckled in amusement, while she literally went up to his stomach and started undoing the buttons of his blue shirt. She didn´t stop undressing him until he was all naked on his upper body.

"Hell yeah, Rico!" Irene giggled happily, "Show us what you have!"

"You have been dreaming about this for a while" he grinned back at her, "Haven´t you?"

"Oh for sure!" she giggled, "I like where this is going!"

"Can I be your assistant director, carrots?" Nick asked her with a dirty grin, "…because I would take the rest of his cloths as well if I were you…"

"Good idea, actually!" she grinned in agreement.

"Nope!" Rico stopped her with a big smile. Then he pointed at the other male fox in the room, "That´s his part, sweetheart!"

"So you wanna have the SMA in your video as well?" she asked while thinking about it shortly.

He just shrugged his shoulders a little. "Why not?" he asked then, "Would be great to have both of you in the video, that would really make it awesome!"

"Alright" she agreed, "Nick, you´re fired as my assistant! Get out of that shirt, you´re going to be stripping for us I just decided!"

"Oh yes, please!" Irene agreed with an excited little giggle, "More sexy foxes!"

"Oh really, Carrots?" Nick sighed at his girlfriend.

"As if you hadn´t done this often enough already" she grinned at him, "That won´t make a big difference anymore either…"

"Yeah" Rico agreed with her, "…and you can´t just leave me alone with this…"

"Oh yes I can, you sexy devil" he chuckled.

We all couldn´t help but smile at that conversation. Nick and Judy really were good sports about it. They were just as likeable as we´ve seen Nick in the SMA show already.

"Well, I would say two cute foxes are better than one cute fox…" Irene suggested boldly but with a little giggle.

Judy pointed at her just after she said it. "She is my new assistant director now!" she announced with a big happy smile.

"Alright!" she giggled, "Why are those two still wearing any clothing?"

"You´ve heard her!" Judy chuckled at the foxes, "Stop resisting already! What are we waiting for?"

I was not the only one who was excited about all this. All the colleagues who weren't helping with the video shooting followed me into the editing room behind the big glass window and began setting it up with great excitement. They even installed a Spotlight above Rico´s position quickly and changed the whole lighting in the room a little to make it look more appealing. They had not only one but three of the big cameras with them since I told them about our idea of a music video. This really could get good actually.

"God that´s so hot" Diane, a colleague from the camera crew whispered, "Never knew Rico were this cute either…"

"I never knew he could write songs like that" I chuckled.

"This is so awesome!" she giggled, "What´s his song like?"

I just pointed through the window into the recording room, where Rico gave the other musicians the last few instructions, "Just listen, he´s about to play it right now…"

It was just in that very moment when Rico pulled the first few stings of his guitar. They were filming him and the band from three different angles and I made sure the audio levels were all on point.

_"I´ve been dancin´, with the devil on my shoulder - till the mornin´ breaks._

_And I get nervous, every time he pulls me closer - that I´ll sink too deep._

_I keep treadin´ through the water – I keep tryin´ to stay afloat_

_Before the ship can pull me under – pull me under_

_Guide me home – Guide me hoOome_

_I know you´re there – my ocean flare_

_My firework, when the whole worlds hurts you light the dark – Pyro Heart."_

Judy was walking up to the singing Rico slowly. She shortly picked up his fluffy tail and let it slide through her paws before softly dropping it back onto the floor once again. He wasn´t lying here either, they really weren´t shy of coming close to him. I was just so fascinated by that that I nearly forgot to watch the Microphones.

"Wow" Diane commented, "His voice is so freaking sexy!"

Judy climbed onto Ilya´s Piano once again carefully and watched him playing it with big eyes. She really was fascinated by what he was doing as it seemed. It looked like he had quite a hard time to concentrate in her presence though, but he still managed to get it right and made it sound really smooth and enjoyable. By the look of his face it was clear that he didn´t regret staying longer for this. I´ve barely seen that cute little Russian this excited before.

I was so in love with that bunny already. She was so much cooler than I´ve always imagined it in my head before and Nick seemed to be fine with everything she was doing. But I was proud of Rico as well, I couldn´t deny that it was quite exciting to watch him perform right now.

A few moments later Nick smoothly joined them in between the instruments as well. Just like Rico he was naked on his upper body now, and when he danced into the light and the focus of the camera finally, we really got to see the huge scar that went across his back.

"Wow…" one of my colleagues commented, "That is quite a cut!"

"Oh, what would I give to spend a night with one of those cute little foxies!" Diane giggled.

"Which one?" I asked with a big grin, hoping I could tease Rico with that later.

"Both of them" the Coyote confessed with a dirty smile, "Both of them at once."

Nick was closely watching the musicians as well with great interest, and it honestly looked like he had the fun of his life with that. When Rico hit the chorus of his song for the second time, the red fox went towards the piano slowly but surely, lifted Judy off of it carefully, put her back down on her feet and began dancing with her slowly.

"Goddamn that´s good!" somebody else from the guys behind me commented, "And that song is great too!"

I nodded in agreement. "Full of surprises our little Rico, isn´t he?" I chuckled.

"He could really stake a career on that video. This is going to blow up anyway with Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde in it…"

Just when Rico began with the last few lines of his song, Nick and Judy stopped staring at each other lovingly and then walked up to the singing grey fox, careful not to stumble over the microphone cables.

_"_ _Guide me home – Guide me hoOome – I know you´re there – my ocean flare_

_My firework, when the whole worlds hurts_

_You light the dark – Pyro Heart._

_Pyro Heart, Pyro Heart_

_Pyro Heart, Pyro Heart"_

Rico ended his song with all the passion and feeling he had left in his voice. I never knew he could bring up this much power, but that was just breath-taking.

"Wow!" Diane commented, "That is so hot! Why did I never hear about this earlier? I think I have to reserve myself that grey fox before he gets famous…"

"Not a bad idea actually" I commented, "…but you´re probably a little late for that" I added with a little chuckle while pointing at him.

Judy was sitting on Rico´s shoulders all over sudden and rubbed his ears from above. Nick seemed to be cool with that as well. He just patted his shoulders now with a proud little smile.

The song was over but they still kept on filming it a little longer.

"Yeah!" Nick shouted excitedly, "That was awesome, guys!"

"Yeah? You liked that?" Rico asked with an unsure smile while Judy was still massaging his head.

"Are you kidding me? We´re finally going to have some good music playing up and down the radio stations!" he grinned, "And that video is going to blow up like a bomb!"

Judy agreed by nodding, but Rico still shrugged his shoulders.

"Just look at you!" Nick encouraged him, "Nothing gets close to you when you have a guitar in your paws! Trust me, the ladies will fall to your feet after seeing that video!"

I opened the door to the recording room in the meanwhile and the others followed me as well.

"I know I would" Judy giggled, "And your voice could melt solid blocks of ice by the way" she added with a happy little wink, "Not sure if I ever told you that…"

"Next time we´re going for the springs you´re going to notice what I´m going through all the time…" Nick chuckled at him while we joined them.

"Nah…" Rico waved it off, "…I don't know…"

"Goddamn that was hot, Rico!" Diane told him with a dirty grin, "Do you maybe… wanna get a drink with me later?"

"See!" Nick grinned, "That´s what I´m talking about!"

"I recorded this song just for fun, initially" Rico waved it off, "I never really thought of starting a musical career with this…"  
"But you could" I told him noddingly, "That will get a lot of attention."

Rico still didn´t seem to be quite comfortable with that situation. Everybody kept staring at him though, including Judy who was still sitting on his naked shoulders and massaged his head carefully. God how jealous I was at him for all that.

"Well…we could try it, right?" he said with an unsure expression.

"You really should" I told him with a motivating grin, "That´s your chance if you ever got one…"

"Yeah, Rico! Do it for your mom" Judy encouraged him, "She´ll be so proud of you!"

We all kept staring at him while he was still thinking about it.

"Alright…whatever" he agreed with it finally, "Why not?"

POV Nick

I was so proud of him. I loved his performance, I loved that simple but somewhat powerful video we made and I loved the spirit that was among all them. It was so funny to watch how nobody could believe what they just witnessed, especially Rico´s soundman and editor Ben who still kept on staring at him with big eyes.

That surely was a big surprise for his colleagues, but in no way a bad one I believed. I had so much fun being here.

"Hey Ben" Rico asked him with a big grin, after he had put Judy back down onto her feet carefully and helped him with the microphones, "What about the twenty bucks you owe me for losing your bet?"

"Yeah, yeah…" the hedgehog just sighed, "You mean the twenty bucks you wanted to invest in Pizza for all of us?"

"Exactly."

"What did you bet on?" I asked with great interest.

"He just wouldn´t believe me that I know you two personally" Rico grinned.

"Yeah!" Ben sighed a little louder, "You were right, okay?"

"…not if his life depended on it" Rico kept on rubbing it in, "He just told me that I was day-dreaming…"

"Yes! …I didn´t believe you!" the hedgehog confessed with another sigh, "You won that bet, I´m not even denying it!" he added with a chuckle.

"…Then you would have believed him even less if he told you about how I arrived at his home the first time we met him…" I chuckled.

Rico nodded to affirm what I said, Judy just giggled a little.

"Yeah. They ran through a snowstorm after being kidnapped by those drug dealers…" Rico explained to them, "And officer Wilde himself arrived at our door half way frozen and completely naked!"

"…just like in that video that went threw the news?" Ben asked.

"That´s exactly what happened ten minutes earlier" I affirmed, "Rico and his roommates truly saved our lives on that day."

"Wow…" he chuckled, "Yeah, I would have believed that even less…"

"Pizza sounds like a great idea to me" Judy told us happily in between her selfie-session with Irene.

"My god, Rico you lucky little fox! A naked Nick Wilde ringing at your door for help?" Diane grinned, "Oh how much I would have wished that they had rang at my door for that…"

I just winked her shortly to test her reaction. It was quite funny to watch, predictably.

"Seeing that is quite a punch into your ego as a man, let me tell you that" Rico grinned at me, "But yeah, my roommates were quite excited as well…"

"Yeah, yeah, playboy!" I chuckled, "…tell us, what happened in the Springs when Anita brought you that dull old six-string?"

"Wait…" Diane asked in jealousy, "You went to the mystic springs with them as well?"

"That was so much fun!" Judy affirmed with gleaming eyes, "Only their volleyball-skills could be a little better…"

I just shook my head about that stubbornly, "You´ll see, Carrots. Next time we´re going to beat you without a problem!"

"For sure we do" Rico agreed, "No doubt about it!"

"We´ll see, fluff-butt" Judy grinned, "You still got to prove that to me."

"Can you…I don't know…tell me about something like that before it happens?" Diane asked boldly, "This is not fair!"

Rico just gave her a little wink for that question. Ben shook his head about it in disbelief.  
"See, Rico!" I chuckled again, "It began already. Just wait for another week and you can´t hide from all the offers anymore!"

"You have fun with that, don't you? You really like turning everybody´s world upside down!"

"Maybe…" I grinned shamelessly, "…Wanna go to Ivonne´s pharmacy later and watch her colleagues for their reactions?"

"Sounds like fun" he agreed, "…but I´d be down for a slice of Pizza right now also…"

I nodded in agreement. Then I took a quick look at the whole crew that was still here. "Alright" I chuckled then, "Let´s go everybody, let us eat some Pizza!"

They all really liked to hear that, apparently.

The camera crew quickly began packing up their stuff as well, and a few minutes later the studio looked just like before.

"Where did my shirt go all over sudden?" Rico wondered loudly, after he has been searching for it in the whole room.

"Good question actually" I agreed, "I remember to have parked mine on the chair over there…and now it´s gone"

"Well, well…" Judy grinned happily, "Looks like those have been confiscated for a certain reason…"

"A very good reason" Diane affirmed Judy´s words.

"See?" I asked him, "She does that to me all the time! And she gets away with it every time…"

"I would not even doubt it" I chuckled, considering that we were talking about Judy.

"I´m sorry, Rico" Judy giggled, "But I couldn´t resist it. Looks like you´ve got to go eat Pizza like this now…"

"Goddammit" Rico sighed while shaking his head with a little smile.

"You´ll get used to it, Playboy" I waved it off laughing, "And I believe that I know what I´m talking about."

"Yeah, I believe that too" he agreed, "But at least we´re not alone, right?"

* * *

Hey **Ilya** , thanks for **being here** with me and **helping me** with this. This would be so much worse without you, I just felt like mentioning that once again. **Thanks.**

Here we are. I´m not quite sure what the next one will be about yet, but I´m pretty sure I´ll come up with something. The next thing I really want to finish though is the 46.8, that´s been taking me far too long already. Still can´t promise anything though, I´m sorry.

See ya later, take care

~wurrfolf


	51. Chapter 49 - How to change your life

Here we go, Chapter 49. Damn, this story went on for quite a while already, never though it would count 50 chapters one day…

Anyway, hope you still enjoy it a little :)

Big thanks to  **MrShurukan**  for still helping me with the corrections.

* * *

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 49 – How to change your life

POV Rico

It has been two days since we´ve published that music video. It had taken until yesterday morning and Nick and Judy have already been asked by the press about it. The hype about it grew even bigger and today it was played on the radio for the first time. That felt anything but real. I just strolled into the kitchen this morning after my shower, Sarah and Ivonne were making a deliciously good smelling breakfast and had the radio turned up at quite a volume. They both were in a great mood already.

"Morning, Hotshot!" Ivonne grinned at me happily. Sarah gave me a little smile as well.

"Morning" I replied, still sleepily but in a good spirit.

"Good morning, Zootopia!" the moderator on the radio also greeted me in that very moment, just after that last chart song had ended, "I wish you all a beautiful Saturday! We´re expecting nothing but sunshine today, so there is not much that could go wrong, basically! The only thing that´s even better than the weather today is this brand-new music I´m going to show you now, in case you haven´t heard of it yet…"

Both of the girls giggled in anticipation while hearing it. I couldn´t quite believe what was about to come.

"…the song I´m talking about is called ´Pyro Heart´, and it will melt your hearts away right here on the spot, I´m going to guarantee it to you. And the music video on YouTube is worth a click as well, because police officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde themselves have joined in on that production. My god are they looking good once again. Probably one of the reasons it got popular this quickly, but a fantastic song nevertheless" the moderator explained, as the song faded in slowly, "Now have fun listening to Rico Capaldi and his debut single ´Pyro Heart´!"

I just shook my head in disbelief and tried not to grin too widely.

"Hihi, little Rico!" Ivonne giggled proudly, "You´re on the radio!"

"That´s so unreal" I whispered, "I never believed it would happen one day…"

When the girls began dancing though the kitchen to my song, I slowly went on my way to the fridge to get myself a glass of orange juice. While I was drinking contentedly, Sarah and Ivonne kept on dancing and coming closer towards me at the same time.

"You really did it" Sarah chuckled excitedly.

"I did it" I affirmed with a little smile, "Just because I didn't want to get kicked in the butt…"

"I´m so proud of you, little Rico!"

"Me too" Ivonne agreed, kissing me passionately without a warning, "That´s so hot! You´re such a sexy little foxy!"  
Both of them were hugging and cuddling themselves into my fur now and I barely managed to secure my glass on the kitchen isle before they dragged me with them and the three of us ended up on the floor with a lot of excited giggling.

"Will every Saturday begin like that from now on?" I asked with a little chuckle. Ivonne was kissing my neck teasingly and her tongue wandered closer and closer to my face once again.

"If you don´t find a way to stop us…" Sarah grinned while climbing on top of me, "…yeah."

Now she began using her tongue on me as well.

"…and not only the Saturdays…"

POV Judy

"One point six million views" Nick chuckled while shaking his head. He was laying on his back on our new couch and watched the YouTube video of Rico´s song once more on his phone, "…in two days!"

"Yeah" I agreed, "The poor Rico won´t be able to leave his own house anymore pretty soon…"

"At least they all know about his awesome music, finally" he chuckled.

"They wanted to visit the springs today" I let him know then, "Sarah just told me about it…"

"Not a bad idea, actually…could be a lot of fun."

"Yeah? You want to join them?" I wanted to know with an excited little smile.

"I´d love to see Rico get overrun by all the ladies there" he confessed, "…that could get pretty hilarious."

"Me too" I confessed with a sly little grin. I couldn´t deny that it was exactly that why I was excited about it as well.

"Oh this is going to be good!" he grinned, "I really need that after all this work in the last two weeks…"

"Alright" I agreed, "But not before we´re done with our workout for today."

"Wanna ask Max and Jenny to join us as well?" he suggested now.

"Yeah, why not?" I agreed, "But not before our workout, don't even try to change the topic, slick!"

"I´ve heard there is a discount today, if you come before noon…" he tried to make me believe, "I think we really should spend the whole day at the springs…"  
"I´ve heard you want to get your butt kicked…" I told him, as I climbed on top of him on the couch, "…because I´ll do that with pleasure if you don´t stop complaining already!"

"Alright, fine…" he sighed, "…but therefore I´m going to win the volleyball match this time!"

"We´ll see about that, little foxy" I grinned, "But I won´t make it easy for you this time either…"

POV Rico (springs)

I just came back from the reception where I got my appointment for my luxury massage this evening. I always wondered what that was like, and I wanted to find out about it even more since I had gotten to know Anita the last time we were here. I didn´t really get the chance to receive a full massage treatment back then, so I really wanted to find out today what I had missed out on. I got my appointment with her in the early evening and headed back to the little beach where Sarah, Ivonne, Nick, Judy, Max, Jennifer, Daniel Fangmeyer and my neighbour Katy were relaxing in the warm water contentedly. Judy thought it was not fair that they´ve only spent a day with her daughter Mia at the ZPD, so they asked us to invite her to join us here for today, if she wanted. It wasn´t that big of a deal to convince her, predictably, but we were cool with that anyway, why wouldn´t we? She really loved it being here with us, although she still couldn´t quite believe it.

Just when I was halfway there, I suddenly got stopped by another little group of vixens who came from a different direction and crossed my way just by chance.

"Hey!" one of them giggled excitedly, "Excuse me if I´m wrong, I couldn´t help but notice that you really look a lot like Rico Capaldi" she told me with a happy smile. I couldn't help but grin stupidly about hearing it.

"Yeah, it´s quite uncanny, isn´t it?" I chuckled back with a little wink.

"The colour of your fur matches his exactly!" she remarked, "I´ve watched that video so often already! That guitar suits him so well with his dark fur!"

Although she obviously didn´t believe that it actually was me, she continued making me compliments. I just nodded with a little smile.

"Yeah, right!" one of her friends agreed now, "He does look like a lot him, doesn´t he?"

"You´ll be laughing, but I´ve heard that once or twice before" I told them in amusement. They still didn´t seem to believe that it actually was possible though.

"Now you just need to learn to sing and play the guitar like him" their friend joked, "You could make quite some profit from that I suppose…"

"That´s not a big deal" I chuckled, "I can do that."

Now they rested their paws on their hips and shook their heads with little smiles on their faces.

"That´s a lot of self-confidence" one of them told me with an ironic smirk.

I grinned even more at hearing that.

"That would be a little too unreal if we met the real Rico Capaldi here…" her friend explained, "I think I would just fall into unconsciousness right on the spot" she added with a girly giggle, "I´m so in love with him!"

Although I was a little proud hearing it, I just shrugged my shoulders with a mischievous little smirk, "Would it be even more unreal if you met the SMA himself here today?" I then asked them casually, just to find out about their reactions. It seemed to confuse them a little, but then one of them nodded.

"God yes!" the second red vixen agreed, "So many sexy foxes emerging this year! First that police officer and now that angel with his guitar…" she giggled, "…In the same video!"

"An Angel?" I asked with a chuckle, "Really?"

"Have you seen the video?" she asked me, "Don´t tell me he doesn´t look freaking hot, half naked with his guitar!"

"I have seen it" I chuckled, "A couple of times…"

"Because you look so similar to him?" she giggled.

"…because I want to learn to play the guitar like that" I lied with a little wink.

"That would be really funny!" one of them grinned, "But honestly, you really got the looks already!" she chuckled, "I like what I see!"

"I take that as a compliment" I grinned back with a little wink, but they still didn´t believe me. Not at all.

"Yeah, you really should" the third red vixen told me while looking at my naked body a little closer, "You´re not looking that bad either…"

"Either?"

"Comparing you to Rico Capaldi or Nick Wilde…" she explained with a mischievous little smirk.

"Thanks! At least you guys push my ego a little" I told them ironically, "…but… should I tell him that as well?" I asked then.

"Him?"  
"Nick. …and Judy would be quite amused to hear that as well, apparently."

They began giggling even more when I told them that. Slowly but surely, I could understand why Nick was doing that all the time. It really was a lot of fun to play around with people like that.

"I like you, you´re funny!" one of them told me with a big smile.

"I like you guys too" I told them happily, "You said a lot of nice words to me and you´re all happy natures and very beautiful."

That made them giggle even more.

"Do you…I don't know…maybe want to get a drink with us later?" one of them asked me then in all seriousness.

"Sounds like a lot of fun…" I told her with a little wink, "…but I was just on my way to join my friends once again, actually. Thanks for offering it though. I feel very honoured" I told them with a little smile.

"Would you at least tell us your name, hotshot?" one of them asked me.

"My name is Richard."

"Like…really?" she laughed, "That fits your story even better, doesn´t it?"

"It really does" I agreed with a little not, "But I believe I really had enough fun with that now" I added with a wide grin, while I pointed at Nick who was still sitting in the spring water in the distance, "Have a look over there, ladies."

"What…do you mean?" they asked in confusion.

"The SMA himself is chilling in the springs over there" I told them with a warm little chuckle, "One of the best friends I ever had and one of the most awesome people of this city."

Now they noticed him.

"Shut up" one of them chuckled with an unsure smile, "That´s not Nick Wilde over there, is it?"

"And the bunny besides him is not Judy Hopps?" I asked rhetorically.

That really made them a little unsure now. I noticed in that very moment that Nick actually watched us talking from the distance in great amusement. I decided to use that moment and wave him towards us quickly. He excused himself from the others for a second and went on his way towards us without further ado. God how much I was anticipating for that already.

I could literally hear them gasp when he came closer towards us. Seeing their reaction made me so happy right now.

"You guys are strangely quiet all over sudden" I told them while not being able to hold back a little laughter.

The four of us kept watching how Nick came strolling towards us calmly. There were quite a lot of other mammals staring at him as well, but he wasn´t getting distracted from that, naturally. Now a few of them seemed to have noticed me as well.

"What…what the hell? Is this real?" one of the girls asked in shock, "He really looks like him! I know every single angle of his body!"

I couldn't hide a laughter as I heard that and nearly chocked because of it.

"He really does…" her friend agreed, just before he was in hearing range.

"Hey Rico?" Nick asked me with an amused smile, "What´s up, Rockstar?"

I pointed at the girls I just met.

"Oh, hey Ladies!" Nick greeted them with a friendly smile, "Nice to meet you."

They literally were unable to answer him right now. They just kept on staring with big eyes.

"You were right" I confessed after a little pause, "It is a lot of fun to mess with people like that!"

"What happened?" he wanted to know with a big grin of anticipation.

"They stopped me to tell me that I look a lot like Rico Capaldi…" I summarized it in one sentence.

Nick couldn´t hide a little grin hearing it, obviously. "Aren´t you that guy from the YouTube video they told us to join?" he asked ironically.

"Oh my god!" one of them now whispered in disbelief, "What sort of prank is this? Is there a hidden camera somewhere?"

"I hope not" Nick chuckled, "Otherwise that would be against the privacy laws and I would have to arrest somebody…"

"Makes a lot of sense suddenly why I look like him, doesn´t it?" I asked them with a big friendly smile.

"What…? No!" she refused to accept it, "I do not see Rico Capaldi and freaking Nick Wilde right before me! That´s a fake!"

Nick simply turned around for a second and showed them the scar that went across his back.

They covered their mouths with their paws and just stared at his body in pure disbelief. That seemed to convince them.

"Does that look fake to you too?" Nick asked in amusement.

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah, I can´t recommend it" Nick chuckled, "That hurt."

"I think I´m passing out" one of them told us, and she really looked a little like could faint every second.

"No, don´t pass out" Nick chuckled while patting her shoulders carefully, "Stay with us, please!"

"I cannot believe this!" she cried, "This is the best day of my life!"

"And you are really Rico Capaldi?" her friend asked now shyly. I thought it was funny to prove myself as well quickly.

_"I´ve been dancing, with the devil on my shoulders - till the morning breaks._

_And I get nervous, every time he pulls me closer - that I´ll sink too deep"_

I sung the first two lines of "Pyro Heart" for them, and now she seemed to be close to losing her consciousness as well. She was the one who told me how much she was in love with me, and now she just realized it.

Now that they heard me singing, more of the spring guest came closer towards us with great interest. That seemed to be enough to convince them, finally.

"Oh. My. God."

"He´s such a sexy devil, isn´t he?" Nick asked them with a little wink, "You should see him playing guitar alongside with it."

"What the hell are guys like you doing here? I…I mean, here with normal people like us" one of the girls wondered with her paws in front of her mouth in shame of asking it.

"Just having a good time with my friends here" Nick told them our secret with a little smile, "And we´re normal people as well. We´re not worth more than you and we won´t treat you like that either."

I pointed at him while he said it and nodded in agreement.

The vixens just kept on looking at us for a couple of moments, just like the crowd that had gathered around us in the meanwhile. They still seemed to be a little baffled, and it really took them a few moments until they found their voices again. ´

"I won´t get that out of my head for a while" the third one of them commented, "That´s too much for one day."

"It´s okay" Nick waved it off, "We´re used to that."  
"A-are you real? C-Can I touch you?" she asked then, now with a little more self-confidence.

"We are very real" Nick chuckled while opening his arms and hugging her carefully, naked as he was.

"Wow" she whispered joyfully, "This is really happening! This is so cool, thank you so much!"

"Is it…is it rude to ask for that as well, please?" her friend asked lowly.

"No…" Nick chuckled while lifting up the vixen he just hugged and putting her back down onto her feet right besides me, "…that would not be rude at all" he told them in amusement while everybody got their hugs from him and I.

"Wow, you are so strong" she giggled in excitement as Nick lifted her up and put her back down next to me so I could give her a hug as well.

"This is the best day of my life!" their friend giggled happily, "Thank you so much for this!"

"You´re welcome!" I told them with a little smile, "Thanks for being good sports about it!"

POV Judy

"Such a bunch of show-offs" Daniel chuckled light-heartedly as we all watched the crowd that had gathered about Rico and Nick in just a couple of minutes.

"Would you not be one, kitten?" Max asked him rhetorically.

"I would" he confessed, "No denying it. I would be such a dick if I could sing like that…" he chuckled.

"Well, at least you´ve been on TV once" Jennifer commented with a big grin.

"On TV next to the biggest casa-nova in history" he corrected.

"Come on, guys" I grinned, "It´s not like he´s actively showing off, is it?"

"I´m just kidding" Daniel waved it off, "I´d sleep with him as well if I were into guys, I won´t even deny it."

POV Nick

While our friendly chit chat with them went on, something really strange happened suddenly. Without them noticing it, Rico pointed at something behind them with his head. I took a quick look and a cold shiver ran down my spine. I haven´t thought about that either. About him. I had totally forgotten about it.

But he seemed to be in quite a good spirit, actually. Freddy was walking around the oasis, talking to the guests here and there and even smiled a little from time to time. He seemed to be completely transformed for some weird reason. He was not trying to flirt with every female he encountered and he wasn't flexing his pumped-up muscles all the time either. He rather looked like he just wanted to help out if needed and be friendly to everybody, to the guys equally as to the girls. That was literally the last thing I expected.

But still, that was a weird situation for us. How could we ever say sorry for what we´ve done to him last time? Why didn´t we consider that before we went here again?

Just speaking of the devil, another quite familiar face came into our sight suddenly. Anita had spotted and came right towards us.

"Excuse us for a minute, ladies" I told them with a little wink while signalizing Rico to follow me, "We quickly need to talk to someone privately."

I really wanted to gain some distance to the other guests for a minute.

"Hey boys" Anita greeted us, happily as ever, "So nice to see you!"  
"Hey Anita" Rico greeted her back lowly. He noticeably was little nervous too.

"How are you?" I wanted to know.

"I couldn´t be better" she smiled at us, "What about you guys? Storming the charts I hear…" she added with a big grin at Rico.

"Well yeah…kinda…" he waved it off.

"What about Freddy?" I brought it right to the point, because I wanted to get that over with, "Did he make any trouble after…you know…"

"Nope" she smiled happily, "Quite the opposite. He´s just a gentleman since that happened. Everything is just awesome and it´s so much more fun to work here all over sudden!" she told us with gleaming eyes.

"Like…really?" I asked in disbelief.

I expected Freddy to get onto everybody´s nerves even more after we did that to him.

Rico was equally puzzled about that as it looked like.

"I…I wasn´t expecting that to be honest" I whispered, "…we really went too far with that I realized afterwards. That surely must have traumatised him a little…"

"Yeah" Rico agreed while nodding shamefully, "That was too much. I feel so bad thinking about it now…"

"It was just what he needed as it turned out" she waved it off right away, "That actually was the best thing that could have happened to him…"

"Has he stopped annoying the female guests here as well?" I asked, because she left a short pause just for creating tension.

"Yeah! And they all really seem to love him now…"

"Really? How did that happen? When did that happen?" I asked impatiently.

"Just a day later as it turned out" she told us lowly, and she was whispering now for some reason, "…he was hanging his head for the whole next day after that night, and then I finally pulled him into my massage room because I felt so sorry for him. He burst into tears when I asked him about it and began telling me how sorry he felt for all that. What he did at the volleyball court and so on...he didn´t even complain about what you did to him, he rather told me that he deserved it…"

"Wow…" I chuckled in disbelief.

"Yeah…" she agreed by nodding, "…anyway …I carefully hugged him, tried to calm him down a little…and then offered him to have sex with me if he really wanted, just if he wanted to restore his pride a little…"

"And?" Rico asked.

"…he agreed with it very shyly. Mid way through he stopped though and began crying even more. He apologized and said that it just didn´t feel right to him. He had no feelings and no emotions while it happened."

"Wow…" was the only thing I could say to that right now, but I didn´t want to interrupt her.

"…Yeah, that´s what I thought too" she agreed, "…but then we ended up talking the whole evening…I think he really was glad that it happened, because he finally realized how he had treated everybody before…and then he told me, that…"

She suddenly grinned mischievously before she continued.

"No way, don´t tell me he…"

"Yeah, exactly…" she grinned, "…he´s not really into women anymore. He never really was, actually" she corrected, "And now he finally noticed it…and he noticed that there is nothing wrong with being different…"  
"Wow" Rico commented as well now, "That was the last thing I was expecting to hear…"

That left us speechless for a few moments. She wasn´t making that up though, there must be a reason she was in this good of a spirit.

"…it´s the cutest thing ever since he outed himself" she giggled, "Just look at him! He has totally changed, and only for the better! They all love him now! He´s so happy all over sudden…and since then he never got back to his old habits…he just realized that there is no need to mark the biggest macho…"

I still shook my head in disbelief, but there was no way I could dislike what I heard. I was so happy about hearing it, although it still felt a little weird after all that happened. Very weird actually. But weird in a good way.

"That is so awesome, honestly!" I told her excitedly, "Everybody wins, now that his ego wont mess him up anymore!"  
She nodded in total agreement, "…and his boyfriend is such a sweetheart as well! I got to know him a few days ago and they are sooo cute together!" she told us with a happy smile, "I think all that just changed his life for good."

"He found someone already?" I asked with great interest.

"Just three days later" she chuckled, "I was surprised as well, but they can´t be split apart anymore…"  
"Awesome!" I commented with a little smile, happy about hearing that as well, "This is only getting better, I´m so happy for him!"

Just in that very moment Freddy spotted us over here talking to Anita. I immediately raised my arm and showed him a peace-sign with my paw. Rico waved him as well shortly. He really didn´t look like he was mad about seeing us here again. Quite the opposite was the case. He excused himself from the guests he was talking to and straight on went on his way towards us.

"H-hey guys" he greeted us shyly, but in a smooth way I´ve never witnessed from him before.

"Hey Freddy" I greeted back with a chummy smile.

"I-I wanted to apologize" he stated right away, "I´m sorry for everything that happened! I think I really was just jealous and it was just false to attack you like that…"

I didn´t even know what to say. I just was happy for that change of things.

"I´m sorry too, big guy!" I told him with a welcoming smile while offering him a peaceful hug, "…what we did went a little too far as well! That was not right either…"

He nodded a little, but he wasn´t shy of coming closer as it turned out. I quickly made sure he had no injector with night howler´s serum in his paws and then we simply hugged each other. I never knew he could be this gentle as well, but it really suited him in my opinion. Doing that just felt right to me after everything that happened.

"Thank you so much for giving me a second chance!" he cried in relief happily, "I really changed my life since then and everything is so much better now!"

"I´ve just heard it from Anita!" I told him while patting his shoulders, "This is so awesome! Honestly. You can only be so proud of yourself!"

"Yeah?"

"Totally" Rico agreed, "I think we´ve all learned from that. And I´m sorry too for what happened."

"We surely have!" he smiled, "It´s alright. I´ve learned my lesson, and now I know what it feels like to get treated like that."

The both of us nodded a little with an unsure chuckle.

"I think we should all forget about what happened and leave it all behind us now…what do you think?" he then asked us in all honesty.

It still was a very weird situation, but at least we got it over with now.

"Sounds good to me…" I agreed, "I don´t have to get reminded about that again if you ask me…"

"I´m not quite sure what we are talking about…" Rico chuckled with an ironic little wink that made the four of us smile a little. Then Freddy already turned to leave us once again. We noticeably weren´t the only ones who still were a little nervous and wanted to get this first meeting over with as soon as possible.

"Excuse me, guys" he said, still in a friendly tone, "I was just talking to some other guests and don't want to keep them waiting for too long!"

"Sure thing! Was nice to see you!" I told him.

"Have a nice stay, guys!" he waved us for the farewell, "See ya later!"

"We will, thanks Freddy" I yelled after him.

"Oh!" he stopped himself quickly and turned towards Rico once more, "…that song is awesome by the way! I´m waiting for more already!"

"Thanks!" Rico smiled about it proudly, "Glad you like it!"

I still couldn´t quite believe what I just had witnessed. Freddy really was cool with us now and wasn't even shy of coming close to us anymore. It was like he was on a one-year therapy in just two weeks.

"…didn´t I tell you?" Anita asked, "He´s completely transformed!"

"This is the best thing ever" I agreed with her, "Honestly, I´m so happy right now!"

She agreed noddingly.

"Oh yeah, and talking about that song" Anita grinned, "It really is awesome! I´ve been listening to it so often already!"

"Aww, so nice of you to say that" Rico chuckled happily.

"Nearly as good as seeing you perform live" she told us with a dirty little smile.

"…I have no idea what you´re talking about" Rico used that joke once again.

"Me neither" I agreed with a big grin.

"I wouldn´t mind a second round of that sometime" she whispered shamelessly, "I still get wet dreams thinking about it!"

"Come on, guys…", I chuckled, "We can´t start something like that every time we´re here! …That poor guy is still struggling to finish the last time that happened!"

"That guy?"

"The guy who sees everything we do and writes it down for his audience to read. It always takes him forever to finish those ´special´ chapters!"  
"Okay…Nick" Rico chuckled, "I´m not quite sure if I understood all that…"

Anita simply pointed at him to show that she was thinking exactly the same thing.

"Well, at least he´s trying…" I chuckled.

"Where do you know all that from?"

"Where do I know what from?" I wondered then.

"That…that with the…" Rico wanted to say, but then it seemed like he already had forgotten what we were talking about as well, so he just waved it off in the end.

Instead, he turned towards Anita with a little smile. "I´ll visit you later for one of those luxury massages by the way" he told her with a little wink, "…since I didn´t really had the chance to receive one of those last time we were here…"

"Alright!" she told him with a big smile, "That´s one more thing I really like to hear!"

"How only do you do that?" I asked Rico now, "You always know exactly what the ladies want…"

She chuckled a little while she took a quick look at the watch she wore around her left wrist. She didn´t look like she was in much of a hurry though.

"Oh, and the music video of that song was not bad either by the way!" she told us with a big smile, "…although that´s better as well when it´s live…" she chuckled.

"Judy directed that video " I told her in amusement, "No wonder it looked like that in the end…"

"You should keep her as your director" she told us with a big dirty grin, "She did a good job there!"

"You should tell her that by yourself" Rico told her with a happy little smirk, "I think she´ll be proud to hear it."

"I was about to ask already" she giggled, "Where is she by the way?"

POV Rico

"She´s over there by the rest of our friends" Nick pointed out for her quickly, "Why don't you say hello later?"

"I will!" she agreed, "I won´t let them get away that easily…" she grinned.

A moment later, I got asked something from behind me carefully. It was one of the three girls from earlier again.

"Excuse me, Mr. Capaldi?" she asked very shyly, "I was just afraid to ask if there will be a concert from you in the near future…"

That was one thing I never actually thought about before.

"I…uhm" I shrugged my shoulders while turning towards her, "I never really thought about that before to be honest" I confessed.

"Really? …but you´re on the radio and…yeah…"

"That surely sounds a lot of fun…" I thought out loudly, "…but…"

"Hey Anita" Nick interrupted the conversation right here, "…you still got that old six string somewhere?"

"Yeah, sure…" she smiled excitedly. She went on her way immediately, I didn´t even get the chance of stopping her, "Just give me a minute!"

We all just stared after her as she went on her way to get the guitar without further ado.

"Well…" I chuckled.

"That´s what I´m talking about" Nick grinned contentedly, "Judy is the video director and I´m the manager!"

"I should have seen that coming…" I sighed with a little chuckle, "There is no way of stopping Nick Wilde…"

The girls just giggled about it in excitement.

It seemed like my first concert would be right here and right now, totally unplugged and totally naked. Not a bad story to tell either.

"Is she…like really…getting a guitar right now?" one of the vixens asked in disbelief, and I just shrugged my shoulders about it.

"No wonder that comes from you, is it?" I chuckled at Nick who still grinned at me happily.

"They asked for a concert!" he defended himself while pointing at the vixens besides us.

"Oh yeah?" I asked back with a dirty grin, "And what would happen if they asked for a hot night with you, Mr. SMA?"

The three vixens covered their mouths with their paws with nervous little giggles when I asked that. Nick thought it was funny to wink them shortly, and it really was.

"I would send them all right back to you, playboy" he chuckled then, "Just look at them, they love you already!"

I just couldn´t stop myself from grinning about that. Our new friends couldn´t help but giggle about our little bickering. The crowd of guests that gathered around us seemed to get bigger with every minute we spend here, and just before Anita came back with that guitar I played with the last time already, Judy and the others joined us with excited little smiles.

"What´s going on here?" Max wanted to know, "What is the little red fluffball doing again?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh, look" Nick replied with a big smile, "The skyscraper pioneers of Zootopia!"

"Yeah, yeah, Nick!" Daniel chuckled, "You better watch out not to blow up the internet once again…"

"Hey Rico, hotshot" Ivonne giggled, "Have you been spotted already?"

"Oh, even worse than that" I chuckled, just as Anita reached the old guitar over to me, "I´ve been forced to give my first concert right here!" I explained, pointing at Nick while I hung the strap over my neck, "And I´m even more naked than in that video already…"

A few of the other guests giggled about that excitedly.

"Here you go, sweetheart" Anita told me with an excited giggle.

"Thank you very much" I replied with a little smirk.

It really got a lot quieter all over sudden. They all kept watching me with big eyes while I checked the strings for their tune one by one.

"I cannot believe this" one of the vixens whispered lowly, "That´s so hot!"

I gave her a little wink as I played the first few chords of another song I´ve never showed to anybody.

(Lewis Capaldi – Grace /ignore the lyrics if you don't want to listen to it)

_"I´m not ready to be just another of your mistakes_

_I can't seem to drown you out long enough_  
I fell victim to the sound of your love  
You're like a song that I ain't ready to stop  
I got nothing but you on my mind

_I'm not ready to be just another of your mistakes_  
Don't wanna let the pieces fall out of place  
I was only just a breath removed from going to waste  
Till I found salvation in the form of your-

_Your grace_  
Your grace  
Your grace  
Don't take it away  
Your grace  
Your grace  
Your grace

Don't take it away _"_

It was quite amusing to see all their reactions to that new song, because not even my roommates have heard of it yet, but they all seemed to genuinely like it.

_"_ _On the verge of almost bleeding you out_  
Are we too wounded now to ever come down?  
Oh, how I long for us to find common ground  
I got nothing but you on my mind

_I'm not ready to be just another of your mistakes_  
Don't wanna let the pieces fall out of place  
I was only just a breath removed from going to waste  
Till I found salvation in the form of your-

_Your grace_  
Your grace  
Your grace…"

I noticed that a few of them started dancing as well after Nick and Judy began with it, Max and Jennifer for example, Ivonne and Sarah joined in as well, naturally, but most of them just kept staring at me with big eyes. The girls who stopped me earlier seemed to be totally in love with me, and all that was nothing but fascinating to watch.

When I was close to finishing that song, I smoothly switched over to the chords from "pyro heart", and when I began singing to that they all were losing their minds suddenly.

I knew that music brought joy to people and I always had fun doing that before, but today it really was something special. A little did it feel like the air was electrified around me, and when some of them started singing along with me it felt and sounded even more powerful than it did before already.

It really felt like a concert as well in the meanwhile, because it seemed like the whole resort had joined us on this meadow by now.

When I ended the song with a last few strings I pulled, the three vixens who stopped me earlier just fell to my feet, accompanied by a lot of smiling and cheering from everybody around me. It took a little while until they all calmed down a little, but I enjoyed every single minute of it. I felt like the coolest mammal who ever lived in that moment.

"Will you…I don´t know…will you marry me, please?" one of the three vixens asked me in all seriousness.

I couldn´t help but smile about hearing it.

"Wow, Rico" Nick told me in awe, "That new song is really awesome too!"

"Yeah" Jennifer agreed with him, "Your voice is so sexy!"

"When is the video shoot for that new song?" Judy wanted to know with a big happy smile.

"Oooh!" Ivonne yelled excitedly, "Can I be in that as well please?"

I just smiled at what they all said and shrugged my shoulders a little.

"Please! Little Rico, let me be in that video!" Ivonne asked me pleadingly, "This would be sooo cool!"

"Maybe" I grinned at her, "But only if…I don't know, let me think of something…"

"Anything you like!"  
"Really, anything?" I asked her with a mischievous grin.

"Anything, hotshot!"

"Alright" I grinned, "I want to get my own private space in the fridge then, Miss I´mJustGonnaHideEverythingWhereNobodyWillEverFindIt…" I told her while crossing my arms.

"Well" she grinned back, "That would be a little over the top, wouldn´t it?" she asked ironically, "Let´s just keep it realistic, okay?"

They all were listening to our little bickering with great amusement.

"Then you have to offer me something else" I grinned at her in amusement, "And you know Nick´s rule!" I reminded her with a big grin, "Nothing is for free!"

"Nick!" she called him ironically, "Why only why did you tell him that?"

I just went towards him quickly and gave him a quick fist bump. We got a lot of laughter for that as well.

"You know what, ladies?" Judy asked Ivonne and Sarah with a big grin, "They´re not the only ones who can play that game…they´re just boys in the end…"

"Right!" Sarah agreed noddingly, "Good point!" she grinned.

"Dammit" Nick cursed, followed by an overacted, ironic little sigh "…I never thought about that…I knew that rule had a mistake in it…"

Judy just patted his head from on top of his shoulders with an evil little smile. They all looked at her in great anticipation now.

"I suddenly got an idea!" I told them with a big smile, "We play a game of volleyball, and if my team wins, I get that private space in the fridge!"

"What about the music video?" Ivonne wanted to know with a cocky smile.

"We´ll still see about that, darling!" I smiled back with a mischievous little wink.

"Volleyball really sound like a good idea though" Nick agreed with my suggestion, "We´re still up for that revenge, Carrots!"

"Let´s go!" she waved us to follow her with a little smile.

She took the lead from on top of Nick´s shoulders and nearly everybody followed us towards the one free Volleyball court that was left.

POV Katy

I loved it so much being here with them today. But it was not only that, my whole life got better since we´ve gotten to know officer Wilde on that one evening. I finally got away from Trevor and he hadn´t bothered me again ever since. Nick and Judy really did what they promised and took Mia out for a whole day at the ZPD, and I rarely had seen her as happy as she was when she came back home on that evening. She told me everything she had learned with gleaming eyes, and that her biggest wish in the world was to become a police officer once she is old enough. Nick and Judy looked like they had quite a funny day as well, I was hoping Mia would behave like I told her, but they didn´t even have anything negative to report as it turned out. The two police officers even came in for a cup of tea on that evening and talked with us for half an hour or so. I loved them so much for all this, I was so happy. And since Mia got her day at the ZPD, they supposed that it only was fair if they invited me to join them in this paradise today. I´ve been dreaming of something like this for ages already, and now I was here with those rock stars. They all were so friendly and down to earth about it that I still wasn´t quite sure if I was dreaming or not.

I haven´t had this much fun and joy since a long time already, so I really hoped that I wouldn´t wake up from this dream too soon, if it actually was one.

Rico´s little concert was absolutely awesome to watch, the mood here was just fantastic and watching them play volleyball made the time fly by as well. And they were so freaking sexy. Even more because Nick really was as nice to everybody as it seemed in the SMA show already, and Rico handled the fame equally well. I knew already that I would have wet dreams for days after seeing them like this, but luckily, they weren´t the only male foxes here today either. I really was in the mood to get to know some new people, and since the atmosphere here was this lovely today, I was not the only one with that attitude. Maybe I could find somebody here who had a little more class then Trevor.

POV Rico

In order to take revenge on Judy, I played in a team with Nick, Daniel and Sarah. Playing volleyball was my favourite thing in the world, especially with these lovely people, and we all were on fire today. But it was quite close again nevertheless, because Judy and her team didn´t go easy on us either. She was supported by Ivonne, Max and Jennifer, and that wasn´t a bad combination either. I had the fun of my life though, no matter who won in the end.

Sarah just managed to save a pretty strong ball from Judy, who was flying through the air like a dash once again, but it was a pretty rough pass towards Daniel because of that, who therefore couldn't do very much to prepare it for our next attack. The perfect point to hit it was too high and too far away for any of us to reach. But since we were one point down on them and we were pretty close to the end of the match already, Nick didn´t want to give them the victory that easily. Short but effectively, he grabbed me by my sides and catapulted me into the air high above the level of the net. I was scared about the sudden take-off at first, but then I immediately got into it. I didn´t really care how my landing would look like in the end, I hit the ball from above with great power and slammed it right into the sand on their side. They had no chance of reaching it, so that point was ours in any case. That must have looked pretty spectacular to watch I imagined, but on my way down I certainly was a little concerned about my landing. It felt like I was moving in slow-motion there for a second, but then I suddenly was standing on the warm sand again safely. I had no idea how he was doing it, but Nick caught me just as easily as he threw me into the air once again and put me back down on my feet smoothly.

There was a moment of astonished silence before they realized what just happened.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled excitedly while replying his high five, "That was awesome!"  
We got a lot of applause from our spectators for that move and the scores were tied once again.

"And you think that´s fair, huh?" Max complained ironically but with a big smile on his face.

"We´re fighting for a private space in the fridge here, remember?" Nick grinned, "And you have a flying bunny in your team! So we needed to think of something too!"

"That won´t save you this time though" I added to that boldly, "I already have plans with that space in the fridge!"

Ivonne just shook her head with a little grin while Nick prepared himself for his serve.

"I still wouldn´t be so sure about that…sweetheart" Ivonne chuckled teasingly.

"Let´s quit talking and win this, shall we?" Nick asked with a wink towards our team, just before he fired the ball over the net with his serve, "Here you go, ladies!"

* * *

What do you think?  **Do you still enjoy reading it?**  I´d be glad if you let me know ;)

See you later

~furr


	52. Chapter 50 - Not a place for bad behaviour

Have a great new year guys, hope you´re all doing fine!

Alright, first of all  **I must tell you about**  the awesome work of two very good friends I´ve gotten to know  **in this lovely community**.

**Nastia** , who is creating some amazing artwork coming along with my story (my new profile picture for example) and if you like her style of Art you should definitively check out her Tumblr profile! (  **http . / artvopros . tumblr . com**  )

and  **Ilya (MrShurukan)** who´s also my corrector, has decided to concentrate on electric music in the meanwhile, and it sounds quite promising so far. It would mean the world to me if you give him a chance and tell him what you think. (  **http . / mrshurukan . tumblr . com**  )

**Please do me a favour**  and show these two beautiful Russians some love, they really deserve it.

Alright, now it´s time to shut up and present the new chapter to you. 50. Wow.

Big thanks to  **MrShurukan**  for correcting it! Here you go, have fun reading!

* * *

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 50 – Not a place for bad behaviour (POV Rico)

My life couldn´t really be better than it was right now. I loved it in the springs for every single reason. Everybody was so friendly here, the mood was great, there were a lot of beautiful girls and I was just about to get a massage, for the first time in my life actually. I had a slight foreboding what I could expect from Anita somehow, but I was pretty sure she was not the only one who would have been in the mood for it. I wasn´t actually turned off by that thought, because I really liked Anita ever since I had gotten to know her. I was pretty sure I had a chance at her if she was still single, but I wouldn´t force her into anything of course. I already was excited to get massaged by her, and there was no need for me to worry about the sex anyway.

I attracted the ladies just as much as Nick did in the meanwhile. They all kept staring and looking from a distance in all amorousness, giggled about it and really thought I wouldn´t notice. I had a lot of fun here already, but now it was time to get to the next level.

"Alright, Guys" I told them quickly, as just a few minutes remained for my appointment, "I´ll see you in a bit…"

"Aww" Katy chuckled, "Are you leaving already?"  
"I´m getting a massage…" I let her know with a little smile, "…I´ve been waiting for this the whole day already!"

"Have fun, Rico" Judy waved me for the farewell, "Be nice to her" she gave me on the way with a little wink.

"I will" I chuckled back, "as long as she´s nice to me…"

I went on my way towards her massage room without further ado now, but it actually took me quite a while until I arrived there. Everybody knew that I was here in the meanwhile, and just like the famous people you see on TV all the time, I got followed by them, got asked about autographs and even hugs like fifteen times, and it seemed like everything I was doing was made out of gold. I really could understand now why Nick was a little annoyed by that, but I kept my cool and stayed friendly of course.

When I finally did arrive at Anita´s little hut, she was already waiting for me at the door with a mischievous little smile.

"You´re a little late, Mr. Capaldi" she greeted me joyfully, "We have to cut that off your massage time I´m afraid…"

"Aww, come on, really?" I complained ironically as she opened the door for me and waved me in.

"Well, I maybe could make an exception for you…"  
"You mean because I didn´t get a massage last time?" I asked with a little grin.

"I´m not quite sure what you´re talking about" she grinned dirtily.

"Was a crazy evening, wasn't it?"

"Honestly…" she grinned while pointing out the massage table for me, "…it was about time someone like you guys arrive at this place and change the spirit for good in here…"

"Have a guess who had changed my life this much all over sudden" I agreed with her, "…all that would never have happened if Ivonne didn´t open the door for them on that evening…"

"Quite hard to believe, isn´t it?" she asked while I was carefully climbing onto the massage table.

"Yeah, I didn´t at all expect what we ended up doing here last time…" I chuckled, "…but I´m not exactly complaining either…"

I was laying on my belly and resting my head on a very comfortable pillow now, I liked it right away.

"Me neither" she confessed with a big dirty smile. Then I felt her paws gently pushing down onto my shoulder blades, "That was so exciting…"

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

"I bet ten bucks that this won´t just be an ordinary massage…" Nick told us with a sly little grin.

"Nick!" Judy complained ironically.

"Nick…" I chuckled to agree with her, "Not everybody thinks the same way you do, apparently…"

He just kept grinning about it mischievously.

"Nah, I think Nick taught him how to handle that quite well in the meanwhile" Ivonne grinned shamelessly.

Nick just nodded proudly about hearing that, "I think today that´s not really his choice. The way I know Anita she won´t let him get away that easily."

"He actually may have a point with that" Judy confessed laughingly, "And furthermore, that would have been such a potential if Nick hadn´t taught him all that…wouldn't it?"

Ivonne and Sarah nodded with big smiles on their faces.

"I´m still sitting here and listening" Katy told us suddenly, "…but it still seems too unreal to be true to me" she added with a little giggle.

"Why does it sound unreal?" Judy wanted to know.

"Like…you´re talking about all that stuff as if there was nothing to it and everybody can be so open about everything…"

"You mean because we´re police officers?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, that also…"

"Well, the truth is that we´re just people of this city as well, and what we do in our spare time has nothing to do with our jobs really" Nick explained, "And nobody should stop us from having a great time with our friends!"

"True words" I agreed with a little smile, "This has been such a great day already!"

"I´m so glad to be here" Katy told us, suddenly with tears of joy in her eyes, "And I´m so grateful for everything!"

Nick just went up to her and gave her a little hug to calm her down a little.

"I´m glad to have you here with us and I´m glad that you have a good time…" he told her smoothly.

"Thank you so much!" she cried while hugging him back.

They released each other after a little while, but then Nick grinned at her suddenly. He picked her up by surprise, and just like he did it with Judy earlier, he tossed her into the warm spring water right beside him.

"Typical" Judy just commented that dryly, shaking her head with a little smile.

"That seems to be his favourite hobby" Ivonne laughed out. Nick went up to her quickly after hearing it and threw her into the pool as well.

"Yes, madam…" he commented that in a bad British accent, "…Indeed."

What the sneaky fox didn´t notice though was I, because I was lying in the grass behind him for quite a while. I snuck up behind him very low and carefully now, and then, just in the right moment, I picked him up and tossed him into the water as well, just as he did with the two vixens before.

"Ha! Got you now, smart-ass!" I yelled in victory and returned Max´s high five, because the wolf gave me the idea in the first place.

"Oh yes!" Judy grinned with us, "Finally! Thank you very much! Good job, Dan!"

"My pleasure…" I told her with the same British slang that Nick used just a second ago, "…that was delightful!"

"But you have to be careful now" Max reminded me with a little chuckle, "You know what happened the last time we messed with him!"

"Oh…" I waved it off, "I think I can live with that…what´s the worst that could happen?"

POV Anita

"Ah, yes! That´s so nice" he purred, as I was massaging his upper back with my paws, "I really needed something like this!"

"I´m glad you like it" I chuckled.

"That´s so nice" he smiled happily, and it filled me with proudness that someone like him especially said something nice about my work.

"How come you´re this stressed out" I asked casually, "You really are a little tense…"

"Well…" he sighed, "For one, my team and I are still working hard on the new movie soundtracks…"

"Oh, wow! Really?" I wanted to know, "You really work as a musician?"

"I´ve been making music all my life" he chuckled, "I play four different instruments, I got my first guitar at the age of six and today I have eight different ones at home, accompanied by two basses and an electric piano…"

"And you have been working for a movie company for a living, before you released that music video?"

"Yes" he affirmed, as I began massaging his lower back with my paw pads, "…I´m a director of up to 20 musicians, composing music is my full-time job…"

"That sounds so awesome just from listening" I told him in all honesty, "…are those the guys you can see in that music video as well?"

"Yeah" he told me, "It´s that very studio I work in every day…"

"That´s so cool! Honestly, I wish I was as talented as you are…"

He just chuckled about it a little, as if it was not a big deal.  
"I wish I could get a massage like this every day" he told me smoothly, "this feels so nice! I´m glad I finally caught up with this!"

"I take that as a compliment. Mean´s quite a lot to me if you say it…"

"It was meant to be a compliment, credit where it´s due…"

I still couldn´t quite believe that he was so nice to me. I was so flattered by the way he was treating and talking to me. Him, the sexy black and grey angel who landed a number one hit with his debut single. Him, who brought so much joy to the people here this afternoon and even did it for free.

I still couldn´t stop thinking about the last time he was here either. That night we all spent here, that night that turned Fred into a good guy, finally. I still was having wet dreams because of that, and I couldn´t help myself but get more and more excited with every minute that passed. He was lying right before me and he was totally naked. I couldn´t help myself but stare at the beautiful grey and black mixture of his fur. He was so hot as well, in my opinion there was no need for him to be shy of Nick in that perspective, I loved everything about his body. I tried my best not to drift too far into my dirty fantasies, but I could just barely pull myself together. Hopefully he would allow me to give him some special treatment later.

POV Freddy

I have been talking to a couple of vixens since about five minutes, just casually about my work and about certain guests we had here today, and then, finally, I saw him leaving the door of the locker rooms. He promised to visit me during my shift today and he held his promise. The handsome but kinda shy slim white wolf took a quick look around the place, and then he recognized me. He waved me with a happy little smile and got on his way.

"Aww" one of the three vixens asked me with an excited giggle, "Is that him?"

I nodded with a happy little smile.

"He´s kinda cute" she confessed with a little smile, "I´m a little jealous now…"

"But you can´t have him either" I chuckled, referring to our topics from earlier, which have been Nick and Rico, obviously, "…because he´s mine" I added.

I was so proud of being able to openly talk about it, and getting supported from most of the people around here was just the nicest feeling ever. I really regret that I hadn´t realized it earlier.

Mikki slowly but surely came towards us now, but halfway there he stopped in his tracks shortly. He seemed to have spotted something, but it didn´t take him long and then her got on his way again. I still was so fascinated by his appearance that I couldn´t take my eyes off him this whole time.

"Hello" he greeted us in a friendly way but really shyly.

"Mikki!" I greeted him happily, as he lovingly put his arms around me, "So glad you made it!"

"I was anticipating this for the whole day already" he smiled lowly, "Sorry I couldn't come sooner!"

"I´ve had a great day already" I waved it off, "But now it just got even better!"

"Awww" one of the vixens commented with a very high pitch in her voice, "You guys are so cute!"

Earlier in my life I probably would have been very upset about hearing something like this, because I didn´t know better, right now I was nothing but proud of it though. I was so happy that I finally knew what I wanted and wasn´t ashamed about it anymore.

"…but I must agree with him" one of the other girls chuckled, "There happened quite a lot of cool things here already!"

"Yeah?" Mikki asked with great interest, "What did I miss?"

"You remember that music video I showed you yesterday?" I asked him, "Pyro Heart?"

"Yeah" he confirmed, "I´ve even just heard it in my car, it´s on the radio in the meanwhile…I love that song!" he added.

"Well, have a guess who is here today, accompanied by Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps!" I told him with a proud little smile.

"Wait…are you serious? I just thought I had seen them over there…"

"Yeah, it´s them! And Rico Capaldi even played a little concert for us earlier" one of the girls told him enthusiastically, "That was so great!"

"You´re kidding me, aren´t you?"

"No, really!" I told him in all seriousness, "Anita brought him her old guitar and he started rocking out here with us!"

"Aww…" he sighed, "I would have loved to see that!"

He really was a little sad about not witnessing it.

"Don't worry" I told him, "He´s just getting a massage at the moment, but he´s still here. I´m pretty sure he´ll come to say hello later" I tried to build him up.

He nodded with a cheered up little smile. Then he looked into my eyes and kissed me deeply. That was the best moment of my day so far, even though I´ve already had a few good moments today. His love and affection were everything I needed. For a moment we ignored everything around us. Even the "awws" and "ohhs" from the girls around us. But then something happened that we couldn´t ignore anymore.

"Oh my god, really?!" someone behind us complained loudly all over sudden, "Does that have to be in public you fucking faggots?" he asked with the same volume.

A tiger who was walking by suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared at us with a hateful and aggressive expression. He shook his head in disbelief and didn´t stop with making degrading gestures.

I couldn´t help myself but stare at him in disbelief about his awful behaviour. Mikki almost seemed to be a little scared by him. He was bigger and very likely stronger than the both of us, but I still couldn´t really believe that he would threaten us with physical violence. That hasn´t happened to us before.

"What´s your problem?" one of the girls asked in our defence, "Why don´t you just mind your own business?"

"That gay shit is so disgusting!" he told us hatefully, "I just don't want to see that shit!" the tiger stated aggressively and came a few steps closer.

"Then why don't you look away if you don´t want to see it?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"You have a very big mouth for a gay little fox!" he growled while aggressively pointing a finger at me.

"Why do you have to be so mad about it?" Mikki asked him shyly, taking a step back in fear, "We didn´t do anything to you, did we?"

"Alone that I had to see that would be reason enough to throw you assholes out of here!" he yelled while pushing me vigorously, "And you really should stop provoking me now, because I´ve no problem with beating up you little faggots!"

I looked at him in total disbelief and shook my head in displeasure about the situation. Did this asshole really have to ruin everything for me? On such a good day? Why does he think he can judge me for who I love? Why does he think he could throw me out of my own freaking workplace? Did this really have to end in violence?

"Look" I told him, still trying to stay friendly, "We don´t want any trouble. Why don't you just go and mind your own business and let it be like that?" I asked, as I turned around towards Mikki and got a step back from that Tiger as well, "Good day."

I just noticed that there were quite a few people watching us from a careful distance in the meanwhile, but I couldn´t tell what they all were expecting.

"I wasn´t done with you!" the tiger stopped me harshly, "I swear to god, if I have to see any of that shit again, I´m going to beat the shit out of you and your gay ass boyfriend!"

"I literally haven´t done anything to you! What do you want?"

"Please, let it be" Mikki pleaded whispering into my ear. He really was scared of that tiger, and I couldn´t blame him.

That was enough to make the guy push me once again though, he really was infuriated all over sudden. It didn´t seem like we had the situation under control anymore.

"HEY!" a loud voice interrupted us suddenly.

We all took a look at the direction his voice came from and then we saw him, emerging from the crowd quickly, "No one is beating up anybody here! What´s even the reason for that?"

"Those gays kissed in public" the tiger growled at the red fox dryly.

"And?" Nick asked, "That´s not forbidden by any law I know. And I know a lot of them. Furthermore, just live and let die! Can´t be too hard to accept it!" Nick told him harshly.

"Who are you little shit to tell me that, a police officer who got famous for sleeping with a prisoner?" he spat at him, "Piss off to where you came from or I make you regret that as well!"

"Oh, really?" Nick asked back teasingly, "Now I´m scared."

The tiger was totally focussed on him all over sudden, it really was fascinating to watch. He didn´t have any respect for him either, and I knew just too well where that would lead him.  _"Was it equally easy for him to play with me back then?"_  I asked myself, and in that very moment Nick winked me quickly,  _"Yeah…it was, probably."_

"You should be scared, little fox!" he told him angrily, "Because I´ll beat up your ass as well if you support those fucking homos, no matter who you are!"

"Hey" Nick stopped him smoothly, trying to console him with a motion of his paws a little, "Watch your words, stripey-butt" he chuckled, "Nobody is beating up anybody here!"

"What did you just call me?" the Tiger got even more aggressive. He was so baffled about Nick´s words that he didn´t even attack him right away like I imagined it to happen.

"You heard me" Nick chuckled, "And I will say it again if needed. Because I didn´t like the way you talked to my friends!"

"You´re one of them too?" he asked, laughing hysterically, "That´s so fucking gay!"

"No, I´m not…" Nick answered while starting to walk around him slowly, "…but I´m freaking happy for them, and I don´t want you asshole to ruin everything" he stated while looking directly into his eyes, "And furthermore, kissing the one you love is not stupid, but complaining about others doing it is stupid. Very stupid and just very poor."

"That´s it, you little fucker!" the tiger yelled at him now, "It´s fucking disgusting and just not right! They ruined everything with kissing each other in public like gay faggots! And you´re gonna pay for calling me stupid"

He took a quick swing into Nick´s direction but hit exactly nothing with that attack. Nick simply dodged that swing with a quick step and let the tiger stumble with his own momentum.

"I would have not said something like that, buddy" another male wolf in the crowd chuckled, as they all were watching the showdown that was going on. Mikki and I had taken some distance as well in the meanwhile, because neither of us wanted to get involved in that fight.

The tiger ignored the laughing around him for now and concentrated on Nick once again.

"Oh, you think you´re clever, fox?" he growled, "You think I will go easy on you because I´m bigger and stronger than you?"

I really was curious about Nick´s answer to this. I was pretty sure he would stop annoying that Tiger and apologize at this point, but he remained just as relaxed as he was with fighting me back then. I surely knew what he was capable of, but I wasn´t sure if it was enough to defeat a Tiger.

"No" Nick chuckled while shaking his head, "There is no need to be clever against someone like you. I´m just going to teach you a lesson on how to treat people right."

Without another warning, the tiger attacked him again. He really lunged towards him now, but instead of landing on the red fox with his claws, he landed on the ground pretty uncomfortably and Nick landed on his head with his feet a second later. Nick had jumped highly into the air as well, did a Salto in mid-air and slammed the tiger´s head into the grass with his whole body weight. That looked so spectacular that everybody started cheering for him already.

"Wow" Mikki commented lowly, "…how do you do something like that?"

While the Tiger vigorously winded his body in hate and pain, Nick calmly walked down his spine and then turned around to walk over his head again.

"You little piece of shit" he growled, just as Nick jumped off his body and let him stand back up again.

"Are you aware that bullying people smaller than you doesn´t make you any better than them?" Nick asked him in all seriousness.

"I wouldn't have said anything if those pieces of shit didn´t kiss each other in public!" he pointed out once again, "That´s just not right! That´s why god made males and females!"

"You can´t change love, mate" Nick told him while shaking his head in disagreement, "And I don't think you should."

"But I don´t want to see that!" he growled, "So it is my good right to tell them to fuck off!"

"No, it´s not. You have the good right to shut up, apologize to them and then leave this place" Nick told him distinctively.

"And what are you going to do if I don't, little fox?"

Nick looked him right in the eyes and then he smiled mischievously. "I dare you to find out! …If nothing helps, I might send my sweet little bunny after you."

I had a sudden flashback of what Judy did to me when I attacked him on the volleyball court back then and a little smile crept onto my face. No wonder Nick was so relaxed about all this.

"Oh, come on, Nicky" Judy giggled, "You can´t just cry for help every time somebody is trying to bully you…"

"Well" Nick sighed then, much to our amusement. The tiger was still slowly walking after him while the fox danced in circles around him, "Then it looks like I have to beat you up myself if you won´t stop annoying other guests."

"Oh, I´d like to see that!" his opponent laughed, "But it´s not like I haven't warned you! You wanted it like that!"

With those words he took another swing at Nick pretty quick- and vigorously, but although that punch was quite accurate, the fox was faster once again. He still danced around him and just took a step back in the right moment every time his opponent tried to hit him. It looked like it was a studied choreography, but in reality, Nick was just playing with him. While the arrogant and unfriendly striped beast tried to hurt his opponent in any way possible, he was getting out of breath slowly but surely, which wasn´t slowing down his rage though.

"Stand still!" he yelled in anger, but Nick wasn´t slowing down at all. He rather turned it up and began attacking as well for the first time. He used his hind legs to catapult himself high above his stumbling opponent and turn around his own axis. He stretched his arms while rotating and hit his face with the elbow of his right arm, right before his right fist slammed against the tiger´s head as well and knocked him right off his feet once again.

Nick just landed beside him smoothly and walked up towards his face slowly but surely.

Everybody stared in pure fascination at what they witnessed, and I loved him so much for that in that moment.

"Ahhh!" he growled, "You little fucker!"

"You were saying?" Nick asked him.

"Fuck you!"

"Does that hurt, Stripey-butt? Because I think that´s what it feels like to get called a faggot in front of everybody…"

Someone from the crowd slowly started clapping for that sentence from Nick, and soon most of them joined in on it. That little applause felt so good and heart-warming that I almost started crying in happiness.

Nick just left him lying there for a moment and went towards Mikki and I.

"I´m very sorry that people were treating you like that!" he told us with a little smile.

"It´s fine now, thank you so much!" I told him happily.

"That was so awesome!" Mikki agreed with gleaming eyes, "Thank you so much, officer Wilde!"

"My pleasure" he replied with a chummy smile, "And please, call me Nick" he offered with a little chuckle.

Just in the corner of my eye I noticed that the tiger was slowly getting back up onto his feet again. It stroked me with fear a little, but Nick was totally aware and still seemed totally relaxed about it. He turned towards him just before he wanted to open his mouth again.

Everybody around started booing at him right away and that irritated him even more, because he couldn´t quite understand what he did wrong.

"Shut up!" he yelled loudly, "That fox doesn´t know what he is talking about!"

"He does!" Judy suddenly disagreed with him while walking up to him slowly but surely, "And you disrespectful idiot should get your ass out of here, before that fox stops being patient with you."

"And now a little bunny arrives here to tell me what to do!" he complained ironically, "What is all that about? Is there a hidden camera somewhere?"

"It´s about being respectful" Nick told him while staying rather serious, "And you´re not very good at it."

"Now listen very closely to me, fox!" he warned him, "One more word out of your mouth and I´m going to beat you up in a way you will remember afterwards!"

"Come here if you want to fight" Nick told him provocatively, "Stop talking already, stripey-butt, because you still haven't done anything apart from falling onto your mouth."

Without another warning, the tiger tried punching him again, but this time Nick didn´t dodge it but just blocked it with his arms. Faster than we could look, this happened a couple more times in a row, but every hit the tiger tried to land a blow on him just didn´t do anything to his opponent. It was so good to watch. How could I think I was a match for him earlier? That tiger, an animal three times as big as him, had no chance to hurt him in any way. The red fox was flying through the air like a rocket, landed blow after blow on the his face and made him stumble into every direction. With every hit Nick landed, the crowd around us became louder, and then finally, when the tiger has lost his orientation completely, Nick landed on his shoulders and rubbed his crotch into his face a couple of times. God how much that tiger had deserved it for what he said earlier.

Then Nick jumped off of him with a backflip and made him fall onto the ground because of the recoil. Nick landed in the grass smoothly and did a little bow in front of us.

"Let me tell you something" Nick told him then, while he wasn´t getting up onto his feet anymore "Nobody expects from you to accept being gay, nobody forces you be in love with another man either, but you gotta freaking respect it and treat them like everyone else. It´s that simple. Live and let die. That´s all."  
And with that he turned his back towards him and left him lying there in the grass.

"Oh. My. God. That was so awesome" Mikki whispered in disbelief as the applause went on, "That fox just beat down a Tiger!"

I just nodded with a little smile. Nick came strolling towards us once again, and this time the tiger just kept on laying there in the grass.

"That was so cool" Mikki told him once again, "How did you do that?"

"You know…" Nick chuckled, "I´ve encountered quite a few assholes in my life…and also there is this bunny who keeps on beating me up all the time…"

"Oh, I think you´ve earned it most of those times, Nicky" Judy told him while joining us as well.

"Probably" Nick agreed with a little sigh, before he lifted her up onto his shoulders carefully.

From the corner of my eyes I noticed that Mikki couldn´t take his eyes of the heroic police officer who just saved us from that tiger, but I couldn´t blame him for it. That fox had nothing to hide, nothing at all.

"…thank you so much for helping us out of this" he told him then after he caught himself finally.

"That´s no problem" Nick just waved it off with a little smile, "Just let me know when that douchebag gets back up again and still wants to mess with you."

POV Anita

"…and then they just invited you here? I asked with great interest, after he told me the story of how they met Nick and Judy.

"Yeah" he affirmed, while I was massaging his legs and feet gently, "They just called us and asked us if we wanted to join them. The SMA himself and the breath-taking powerhouse that is Judy…" he chuckled.

"That´s the Nick I know" I giggled, "Never shy of surprising somebody…"

"How did you get to know him?" he wanted to know.

"Well…He was at the springs quite often a few years ago, mostly for business and not for the oasis and the girls I believed…and on this one day he noticed how Freddy got on my nerves quite badly…I think he had noticed before that Freddy liked me, but he never said anything until that day…"

"What did he do?" he asked with great interest and a little smile, turning head towards me in anticipation.

"…he spontaneously booked a massage with me" I continued proudly, "He just told me to take some time off and calm down a little. He offered me to use that hour to relax a little from all that. He kindly offered to listen if I wanted to talk about it, and that really was what I needed on that day. He really made my day so much better because of that. You can imagine how quickly I fell in love with him back then…" I grinned.

"Is that why Freddy was so aggressive last time we were here?"

"Well, parts of it are…but I think mostly it was because of this one time when he confronted Nick with it in front of the whole resort and told him to never touch me again..."

"And what did he do then?" Rico wanted to know, still listening very closely.

"He just told him, calmly as ever, just like the Nick we know, that I could very well choose for myself who I want to get touched by and who don´t…"

Rico nodded understandingly, not able to hide a mischievous smile.

"Yeah…" I nodded, "You can imagine how I reacted…and they all were laughing about him of course…that´s the reason why he was mad at Nick ever since…"

Rico seemed to be contented with that explanation. He had turned onto his back in the meanwhile, I had signalized it with my paws, and now I began massaging his chest slowly. He just closed his eyes in pleasure and smiled happily. Seeing him happy made me happy as well.

"Do you think Nick ever had feelings for you?" he wanted to know after a little pause.

"…no, I´m pretty sure that wouldn´t have worked out very long. Nick always told me that he didn't want to get me into any of his business-troubles and stuff like that. He liked to visit me for quite a few reasons, but he never really showed any deep emotions for me…" I ended my explanation with a little sigh, "…but I think it´s better like that in the end."

He shrugged his shoulder and didn´t say anything for a short moment. We´ve gotten ourselves in a little bit of an uncomfortable situation here. I didn´t really find any good words to continue after that, so I just kept on going with my massage. Thankfully, he came up with something pretty soon.

"Well…" he chuckled, "…maybe Judy has some amazing massaging abilities you just can´t keep up with…" he suggested with an ironic little grin.

For a second, I couldn´t quite believe that he really just said that, but then I used my current position on top of him and immediately made him pay for saying that.

"Oh really?!" I asked laughing while starting a tickling-assault on him with my paws, "Is that so, smarty-pants?"

"Hahaha…stop…please stop!" he laughed out in panic as I tickled his stomach with my claws, "I´m sorry! Please hahaha nooo!" he laughed, trying to defend himself with his arms.

"No! Please…stop" he calmed down after I stopped tickling him finally, "I never said anything, forget that I said that, I was wrong!"

He looked right into my eyes while saying it, and then he began smiling a little once again. I couldn´t help myself but laugh a little because of that situation. I had so much fun with him already, but it was about to get even better.

"God, you´re so beautiful" he whispered suddenly, looking me right in the eyes while saying it. Hearing that was even more unexpected for me. But it made my heart jump with joy.

"Y-you think?"

"Never let anyone tell you something different!" he affirmed with a little smile, "Your fire-red fur is just gorgeous and your body is so hot as well. Your smile could move mountains and your voice is sweet as a melody. I hope you have heard that before…"

"Wow…" I chuckled, not really knowing what to say, "That was smooth!"

"I figured that you deserved to hear something like that…and I´m pretty sure Nick would agree with me I asked him about it…" he told me with a little smile, still looking me right in the eyes, "…in case he didn´t tell you before."

His words left me speechless for another moment.

"W-why are you so nice to me?" I stuttered.

"Why would I not be nice to you?" he asked back, "You´re nice to me, you´re nice to my friends and I simply like you for who you are."

"Wow…" I whispered in pure disbelief, stopping with my massage for a second, "I-I love you so much for saying that! It feels so good to hear something this nice, especially from someone like you!"

I nearly began crying because I was so happy about his words. He noticed and lifted himself up from the massage table with a little smile. He hopped off the table and simply offered to hug me with his beautiful, utterly sexy naked body. That was just one of the best moments in my life so far.

"That feels so nice! Thank you so much!"

"It does" he agreed with a little smile, "And I have to thank you too, because you made a fantastic day even more fantastic…"

I just leaned towards him a little and kissed him. I just turned my head off for a moment and enjoyed it. It felt so nice to get some real love and affection finally. He still had his arms wrapped around me and just let it happen. I wasn´t quite sure if it was because he was quite famous in the meanwhile or if it was just the fact that I hadn´t had something like that in ages, but it nearly felt too exciting to be true. He treated me so nicely and wasn´t at all afraid of coming closer to me. He trusted me with what I was doing to his body and he respected me. He treated me like more than just a masseuse. I never thought something like that would happen to me one day. He didn´t let go off me while we hugged and kissed me back smoothly. It felt like he really was in love with me. I rested my head on his shoulders for a moment and ran my paws up and down his back slowly.

POV Rico

"God, this is so hot" she whispered into my ears happily, "You´re so sexy!"

"And that comes from you?" I chuckled, before I lifted her up by surprise and carefully laid her down onto her massage table, "Why don't you ask me how hard it was to not get a boner while your massage?"

She couldn´t hide a little giggle when I said that, and I was like addicted to see her laughing "I was actually hoping for something like that to happen" she confessed then.

"That would not have been hard to achieve" I grinned, as I began to massage her stomach to the best of my abilities.

"But that wouldn´t have been very professional if I asked for it, would it?" she asked with a little chuckle, enjoying my touch quite a lot, apparently.

"I wouldn´t have liked it any less" I told her with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah?" she asked, "Would you do me the favour then?"

"Oh, with great pleasure" I whispered, "I´d do everything to make you happy, and that especially would be the least of my problems."

"Oh, I love this so much!" she sighed in pleasure of my actions, "I can´t wait to see you in action! I want to try so many things with your body! I have fantasized about something like this for so long already!"

"Take a guess how much I like to hear that" I chuckled with a warm little smile, before I leaned in for another kiss again, "You can do whatever you like to me. I´m all yours."

She teasingly licked her lips, still with that excited dirty smile on her face, then she put her arms around me and pulled me into another kiss once again.

"I´m all yours as well, just don't hold back please!" she whispered.

"Alright" I told her lowly, "I´ll try my best to match all your fantasies. Just tell me how you want it."

_-chapter 50.9-_

About 45 Minutes later (POV Max Wolfheart):

We were sitting in a little circle near the springs once again and had a blast with playing charades. It´s been roughly an hour since Nick embarrassed that homophobic tiger and about an hour and a half since Rico went off to his massage. They all were looking if they could spot him somewhere from time to time, but there still was no sight of him, oddly. Nick was the first one to say it out loud, predictably.

"What is the jukebox doing for so long?" he asked with a little chuckle, "I thought even the long massages just take an hour…"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same" Jennifer agreed with him, "That must be quite a special treatment he is getting over there…"

"I´m pretty sure I know what´s happening…" Judy chuckled.

"Like, really?" Daniel asked laughing, "You think he has seduced his masseuse?"

Nick nodded with a little wink.

"Well, shouldn´t be that hard anymore for him" I grinned, "Just look at all the ladies who are in love with him…"

"Yeah, Nick" Sarah giggled, "You made quite a casa-nova out of him…"

"Oh, don't tell me you want to complain about it now" he grinned back at her.

"I wasn´t complaining" she chuckled, "I just wanted to clarify it in case you haven´t noticed."

"Oh, I noticed, don´t worry" he grinned, "I´ve been on the internet you know?"

"You´re not the only one who´s been there" Jennifer commented with a big grin, "…and I wasn´t disappointed what I found there…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked just for fun.

"Nothing" she grinned back at me, "Just…research purposes, you know?"

"Yeah…" I chuckled, "I think I know…"

"Oh, there he is!" Judy suddenly pointed out for us with a little smile.

She was right, the black and grey fox was coming back to join us once again, finally. He couldn´t hide a mischievous little smile when he noticed us and he obviously was still in a very good spirit.

"Hey guys" he greeted us, "What did I miss?"

"What did we miss would be the better question" Judy grinned at him, "Since when do massages take longer than an hour?"

"Heh…well…" he smiled, "Looks like I was lucky enough to get a bit of a special treatment today…"

"A special treatment that includes a shower afterwards?" Ivonne asked with a big grin. She had a point in saying that, because his fur was still pretty wet for just coming back from a massage.

"Heh, yeah…quite interesting, actually…" he chuckled while trying to dry the fur on his arms with his paws a little more, "…you get different sorts of massage-oils worked into your fur, and…"

"Oh yeah…that" Nick grinned ironically while laying one of his arms around his shoulders, "Those…oils are hard to get out of your fur, aren't they?"

"Yeah…" he affirmed with a little chuckle, already understanding what all that was about.

"…but I´m quite curious, actually…" Nick continued then, "…because I´ve had quite a few massages from Anita already, but it barely went longer than an hour as far as I remember it…"

"Alright, fine!" he confessed laughing, "You got me, okay? I gave her a free guitar lesson! Because…you know, she asked for it so nicely…and…"

"So…she even got a second guitar here?" Daniel chuckled with a big grin after hearing that second not very believable excuse from Rico. He showed him the old six-sting he used for his little concert earlier, which he was still holding in his paws, "…that´s good to know! Although, I believe I got this one a little out of tune by accident…"

We all chuckled about that next confrontation in great amusement.

"Did you know that Daniel could actually play a little bit as well?" I added to the guitar-conversation, "Not so bad…."

"Yeah…" Rico sighed with a little smile, because that excuse didn´t convince us either. He reached out for the guitar and began checking the strings for their tune one by one. He adjusted two or three of the tuners a little bit and then he gave it back to Daniel, "Here you go" he told him, hoping that had changed the topic that way.

"So, how is she doing at playing guitar?" Nick kept on asking, "There must be a reason why she has one here, doesn´t it?"

"Oh, she´s great!" Rico told him, "…she surely is talented…"

"Oh really, Rico?" Sarah grinned, "Is that the reason why she has two guitars here instead of just this one?"

"…there is no way of getting out of this, is there?" he gave it up finally.

"Not really" Nick laughed out, "But we were curious to see you trying!"

"I should have thought of a better alibi before…" Rico chuckled, "Maybe you would have believed me then…"

"Was it at least good you little show-off?" Daniel asked with a little chuckle while listening to the strings for himself once more.

"It was fantastic" Rico affirmed with a happy smirk, "Thanks for asking."

"Just look at him" Nick whispered while playfully patting Rico´s head, "I´m so proud of him!"

"Me too" Daniel agreed, but he rather referred at the guitar, "Those strings are all in tune again, and it didn´t even take him twenty seconds to fix that. How do you do that?"

Rico just chuckled in amusement and kept on watching the lion who was trying to copy the chords from the song he played earlier. It didn´t actually sound that bad what Daniel produced, but he surely was missing a lot of routine.

"You know" Rico told him then, "I may have done this before once or twice…"

"Hey ladies…" Judy suddenly pointed out again, "There she is!"

Judy pointed at Anita with a dirty little grin, "Why don't we go and ask her how he did?"

"Please…" Rico wanted to stop them, but it was pointless.

"Yes, great idea!" Ivonne agreed with great motivation. She was about to get up onto her feet already and Jennifer followed them as well, "This should be funny! Let´s go talk to her!"  
"No…please…" Rico tried to stop him with the last force he had left, "…don´t…don't do that to me…"

"Oh, come on, little Rico" Judy teased him, "Can´t be too bad…"

But there was no way of denying it anyway. The girls were on their way towards her and couldn´t be stopped anymore. Rico had tried everything he could.

"Oh god…" he sighed, very much to our amusement, "I should have known that that was coming."

"We knew it all along" Nick told him with a chummy little wink, "But it wasn´t that hard to tell since I noticed the way you were looking at her earlier…"

"Really?" Rico chuckled, "Was it that obvious?"

"It seemed like you were a little in love, yeah…" Nick affirmed with a happy grin.

"Damn…" Rico just chuckled with a smile as if he just got caught.

"Really?" Sarah asked excitedly, "Our little Rico fell in love?"

"…I thought I was better at hiding it…"

"This is sooo cute!" Sarah giggled excitedly, "I never thought that would happen to you one day!"

"Do I look that much of a macho to you?" Rico wanted to know from her.

"Well, judging from the way the canine ladies look at you…"

"At least I´m not alone with this" he pointed out.

"You should have seen how Freddy and Mikki looked at Nick after he had beaten up that homophobic tiger…" Sarah explained with a dirty grin.

"Nick was fighting again?" Rico asked with a bummed expression.

"Humiliated…would be a better word to describe it…" I chuckled, and Rico´s shoulders dropped even a little more.

"Damn, sucks that I missed it! That was so cool to watch last time!"

"I don´t know about the last time" Daniel interrupted his own guitar playing, "But that surely was good to watch today."

"Who is Mikki?" Rico asked then.

"Freddy´s Boyfriend" Sarah clarified, "We gotten to know them earlier, those two are so cute together!"

Just in that moment Nick pointed it out for us. Judy, Ivonne and Jennifer were talking to Anita in excitement and Freddy and the slim white wolf had joined them as well in the meanwhile.

"There they are" Nick told him, "Why don't you go and say hello quickly? Mikki was a little sad already because he missed your little concert…"

"Alright" Rico agreed with a little chuckle, then he went onto his way slowly, "…since my fate has been sealed already…let´s get this over with!"

POV Mikki

Today was so exciting already. I´ve already met the Nick Wilde in person, shook paws with Judy Hopps herself and witnessed a homophobic asshole get beaten up by an animal a third of his size. I couldn´t really think straight anymore after that. It really was the winner of the SMA show, he really had those huge cuts on his back and he really was as friendly to everybody as they all said he was. We were just now talking to a very happy Anita for a couple of minutes and then Judy and a few of her friends had joined us as well. We had so much fun talking already, but then it got even better:

"Hey guys" someone suddenly greeted us with a little chuckle, and I recognized that voice immediately. Then I saw him.

They haven´t been lying about this either, he really was here. Rico Capaldi. Not a tiny bit less sexy than Nick with his dark grey and black fur and not a tiny bit less charismatic. I couldn't even speak right now and just remained smiling stupidly. I´ve seen that music video like ten times already.

"Oh, there you are, little casa-nova" Judy greeted him with a little giggle.

"I´ve heard you´ve been a very good boy at your massage!" the other vixen remarked with a big grin.

"I´m not sure what you´re talking about" he sighed with an ironic little smile.

Just now I realized the way Anita was looking at him. She was totally in love as it looked like, and there seemed to be a reason why. It was pretty clear that he was serious about it as well, and he didn´t at all try to wave it off or change the topic. He seemed to really like her as well.

"It was so nice" Anita repeated what she had told us earlier already, "That was so good!"

"It was" Rico agreed with a loving smile and took her into his arms quickly. Then he kissed her smoothly.

"Aww" Judy commented with a happy smile, "He´s so cute, isn´t he?"

I couldn´t have agreed with her more. He was cute, and for a famous musician he apparently really knew to behave himself.

He just smiled a little after he released his vixen again.

"I´ve heard I´ve missed out on quite a show in the meanwhile…" he then told us with a little smile. Hearing his voice was so exciting it made me shiver in excitement a little.

"Yeah…" Freddy affirmed, "Nick saved us from getting beaten up by a tiger…"

"Why would you get attacked by a tiger in here?" Rico wondered in disbelief.

"It´s because we kissed in public" Freddy told him plainly.

His view went to me, then back to Freddy and then back to me again.

"Oh, then you must be Mikki" he asked while offering me to shake his paw.

"Y-Yeah" I nodded shyly.

"Rico, nice to meet you" he told me with a little smile, "I´m really sorry I have to hear something like that. I hope Nick didn´t hold himself back on that guy…"

"N-nice to meet you as well…" I told him, still shaking a little because I was so excited.

"Must have been quite spectacular to see Nick beating up a Tiger, wasn´t it?" he asked with a chummy smile.

"It…it was…" I affirmed with a shy little not, "But…I´m a little sad that I missed the concert earlier…" I told him lowly, "I would have loved to see it!"

Just like Anita, I couldn´t stop looking at him. He just stood there just like he was anybody, like he was just a good-looking fox, but he actually had a number-one hit single on the radio. His voice sounded just as sexy as it did on YouTube and he was so nice to all of us.

"Aw…" he just chuckled while winking me shortly, "Don´t be sad about that. I´m pretty sure Daniel will give me back that guitar later if I ask him nicely."

For a moment I thought about which Daniel he could have meant, but then I remembered that lion with the guitar I spotted sitting next to Nick Wilde in the distance. I was quite, but not totally, sure if he was talking about Officer Fangmeyer, but I was too shy to ask anyway.  
"Oh, you don´t have to ask him nicely for that" the female wolf beside Judy chuckled, "I´d take that guitar from him if needed!"

"There you hear it" Rico told me with a little smile, "And I officially invite you guys to come and join us later. This is going to be a great evening!"

"R-really?" I asked, just to make sure that I wasn´t dreaming here.

"Yeah, sure" he affirmed, "Why not? When you say you would have wanted to see the concert…"

"T-this is so cool! …I don´t know what to say! Thank you so much, Mr. Ca…"

"Rico" he said with a chuckle, "Just Rico is fine."

He gave us one more little smile, but then he turned all his attention towards Anita once again. I was still so flattered by that that I couldn´t move a single muscle.

"Can I invite you to a nice dinner, my pretty Lady?" he asked her smoothly, "I´m quite hungry all over sudden!"

"Oh, I know where that hunger comes from" she giggled with a little smile. But then she nodded in agreement, "And I´d love to get something to eat with you!"

Judy, Freddy and the others just kept watching in amusement as the black and grey fox reached out for Anita´s paws and pulled them towards him gently.

"Sweet" Rico told her in excitement about her answer.

"Have fun you two" Judy wished them with a happy little smile as the two foxes went onto their way.

"Thanks" Rico told her, "We will!"

And with those words they walked off towards the restaurant of this place.

For a little nobody said anything and we all just kept standing here in awkward silence. Then it was Freddy who made everybody giggle.

"Hungry?" he then asked me dryly but with a little smile, and that lifted my mood even more. That was just one of the reasons why I loved him so much.

"Yeah…" I agreed with a happy little smile, "…not a bad idea, actually. Why not?"

Just like Rico did it with Anita, he reached out for my paws now and pulled me with him as well.

"Then have a good time as well, guys" Judy told us with a little wink, before she and the other girls slowly went onto their way themselves, back to the place where their friends waited, "See you later!"

"Thanks!" I yelled after them, "We´ll be there!"

* * *

Thank you for still being on this journey with us! Hope you still have fun reading! I´d be glad if you let me know what you think of the chapter.

The  **50.9**  is going to be  **finished pretty soon** , I promise!

Alright, see you later, have a good day!

~furr

Ps: remember to take a look on the  **Tumblr-profiles of Nastia and Ilya**! Thank you!


	53. Chapter 50.9 - Black and Grey and Fiery Red

**This is a sex chapter. Do I really need to warn you?**

**Have fun ;)**

* * *

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 50.9 – Black and Grey and Fiery Red

POV Rico

"God, this is so hot" she whispered into my ears happily, "You´re so sexy!"

"And that comes from you?" I chuckled, before I lifted her up by surprise and carefully laid her down onto her massage table, "Why don't you ask me how hard it was to not get a boner while your massage was lasting?"

She couldn´t hide a little giggle when I said that, and I was watching her laugh like addicted "I was actually hoping for something like that to happen" she confessed then.

"That would not have been hard to achieve" I grinned, as I began to massage her stomach to the best of my abilities.

"But that wouldn´t have been very professional if I asked for it, would it?" she asked with a little chuckle, enjoying my touch quite a lot, apparently.

"I wouldn´t have liked it any less" I told her with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah?" she asked, "Would you do me the favour then?"

"Oh, with great pleasure" I whispered, "I´d do everything to make you happy, and that especially would be the least of my problems."

"Oh, I love this so much!" she sighed in pleasure of my actions, "I can´t wait to see you in action! I want to try so many things with your body! I have fantasized about something like this for so long already!"

"Take a guess how much I like to hear that" I chuckled with a warm little smile, before I leaned in for another kiss again, "You can do whatever you like to me. I´m all yours."

She teasingly licked her lips, still with that excited dirty smile on her face, then she put her arms around me and pulled me into another kiss once again.

"I´m all yours as well, just don't hold back please!" she whispered.

"Alright" I told her lowly, "I´ll try my best to match all your fantasies. Just tell me how you want it."

"Oh this is so exciting!" she giggled happily, "Would you really do that for me?"

"I would love to do that for you" I affirmed with a loving little smile, "What do you dream about? What does your perfect sex look like?"

The beautiful red vixen took a short moment to think about it for a second, but then she seemed to be pretty sure what she wanted.

"First of all…" she proclaimed, "I want to explore your body with my tongue" she told me, "All of it! On this very table."

"Alright" I whispered into the kiss, before I laid myself down on top of her carefully. I turned the two of us to the side so we both were laying on her table now and she immediately used that opportunity to get on top of me and fulfil her desires.

Faster than I could look, she kneeled on top of me and carefully slid her tongue across my chest. Her delicate paws were moving over the fur on my sides and I felt like I was in heaven.

There was no way of stopping her anymore. She knew exactly what she wanted and there was no doubt that she would get it. Her touch still felt so good that I more and more of my blood was pumped from my head into my lower regions.

It was not like I´ve had a lack of sexy vixens in my life, but with her it was something way different. I loved her way of moving, I loved her voice and I just was fascinated by her whole appearance. Her orange and red fur really had the texture of a little flame, her scent was deliciously hot as well and her whole body was just gracious. A woman like her could get everything she wanted from me, everything I could offer her.

"Oh damn…you´re good at this" I whispered in pleasure.

"You think?" she asked teasingly, barely stopping with her work on my fur.

Slowly but surely, she worked her way down my stomach and once again I just kept laying there and enjoyed what she was doing. I rested my head on the pillow from earlier and just relaxed as she arrived at the furry housing of my pride.

"Hmm…" I heard her whispering in excitement, "Such a big and juicy sheath…"

"You like what you see?" I asked innocently while she was licking over it teasingly.

"Oh yes" she panted, "Show me every single inch of that thing!"

"Hmm okay" I sighed boldly, "Show it some love then."

Without a further warning she began licking over it and pushed her tongue inside of it as well. I loved that more than anything else. My penis was slowly pushing itself out of its housing and into her wet and waiting mouth. I knew that I was not exactly small for a fox, but I couldn´t even warn her anymore. I´ve been so ready for her mouth that it just took a couple of seconds until my tip reached the back of her mouth and pushed further into her throat. She didn´t seem to have a whole lot of experience with that though, because she suddenly gagged on it pretty hardly and had to pull away for a second. But that turned me on even more.

"Oh shit, I´m sorry!" I told her, "I should have warned you…"

"Goddam that went quickly!" she panted, before she licked over my half-unleashed length once again, "That thing doesn´t let you down, does it?"

"No…" I affirmed, "Not at all. But you don´t have to…"

"No, it´s fine!" she assured quickly, then she kissed the tip of my penis, "It´s just that I´m not very good at that. But I really want to try it…"

"Well, if you want to…I won´t stop you…"

She took another lick over my whole length, before she grabbed it with her paws gently, in order to line it up with her beautiful mouth once again.

Slowly but surely she engulfed more and more of it, but just when she thought she took all of it in, my cock began growing even more and also became even harder than before. Now the only thing that was left was my knot, but she had big troubles at this point already. Maybe that position was not ideal either, because my dick pointed straight at the ceiling and she sort of kneeled beside me on the table. It felt very good though. I almost found myself grabbing her head and pushing it farther down onto my rock-hard length. Now that uncontrollable sex-drive had gotten into my head again and I barely couldn´t stop myself anymore.

"Oh yes" I panted, as she tried again to get the last inch into her mouth somehow, "You nearly got it all in."

POV Anita

I really loved this. It tasted just so exciting and I really wanted him to have a nice experience as well. But it wasn´t that easy for me, because I always had big troubles with my gag reflex. I really wanted to get all of it in, but I had totally forgotten how big he was as well. Now I just remembered why I never tried to suck off Nick either. This really was a challenge for me, but I would keep it up as long as he was enjoying it. I also began to use my paws as well to massage his big sexy balls gently, and now he finally presented his huge knot to my eyes as well. My vagina was dripping wet this whole time already, it made quite a mess out of my underwear in the meanwhile, but now that I saw that knot in front of me, it made me forget about everything else. I dreamt about having that thing all the way inside me, I dreamt of just getting fucked by him really good and I dreamt of getting his semen pumped into my body. Getting motivated by that I tried once again to engulf as much of his massive penis as possible. This time I even managed to get it into my throat to a point where my lips touched his knot, but then it was too much and I began chocking once again. I had to pull away for another moment.

"Ah, shit…sorry" I coughed.

"Don't be sorry" he panted happily, "It feels just awesome, you´re doing great!"

"I´m trying my best, I really want you to cum into my mouth, but…"

"Well…I´m sorry to say it…" he told me, "That will be hard to achieve if you can´t take my knot…"

"…you´re just so big as well!" I sighed in shame, "Your big hard cock is too large for my mouth, I can´t make it all fit, I´m sorry!"

"Damn, okay" he sighed in pleasure, "I have an idea. Just squeeze my knot in your paws, that should work!"

I just did like he told me and took the tip of his length into my mouth again. I bounced my head up and down his cock as far and as hard as I dared and worked on his giant knot with both of my paws.

"Oh fuck yes" he panted, "That´s it! Just…ah keep that up a little longer please…"

I did what he asked for and went even harder on his cock. I felt him spurting a few drops of his cum into my mouth already, and then when I really started clenching my paws around his knot he came into my mouth like a fire hose.

"Ah…fuck yes" I heard him panting in pleasure, as he kept on filling my mouth with his creamy white semen. It tasted just beautiful. I tried to swallow as much of his cum as possible, but then it was too much and I had to pull away from his cock in order not to choke again. I kept on stroking his shaft while he was spraying his semen all over me and decorated my whole face with it.

"Goddamn that´s a lot of cum" I chuckled as he was done finally, "Geez, it´s everywhere!"

"Sorry" he panted, "I should have warned you about that as well…"

"No worries" I smiled, before I began licking clean his rock-hard shaft and everything that was around it, "I take it as a compliment!"

"You really should" he told me, while I continued licking up his sperm, "That was quite a load and I still feel like I could do this for a few more rounds."

"I hope you do" I giggled with a horny smile, "Hope there is more where that came from!"

"Oh, you´ll see, trust me" he grinned dirtily.

Just because I liked it, I placed a few more kisses onto his still pretty erect manhood and massaged his balls for another moment.

"Damn that was good" he panted happily. His chest was still heaving up and down a little while I cleaned it with my tongue, and I just couldn´t get enough of his taste.

"What´s the next point on your list?" he asked me then, "Do you want me to return the favour?"

"Oh yes!" I agreed, "If you would do that for me!"

"There is nothing I would rather do" he told me with a dirty little grin as he patted onto the table with his paws to make me lay down beside him. He pulled me into another deep kiss and carefully explored my mouth with his tongue. I´ve never been in love this much in my entire life. He made every second feel special and just fantastically exciting.

He set to work and slowly but surely began placing little kisses from my neck down onto my stomach.

"Hmm you smell so delicious" he whispered while he was opening the zip of my shorts with his paws carefully. He licked over my lower belly passionately and slid my pants and underwear down my tail and legs slow and teasingly. A shiver of excitement ran down my spine as my totally wet pussy got exposed to him suddenly. I couldn't wait for him to push his tongue inside and make it up to me for sucking him off earlier.

"Ahh…oh, yes!" I almost yelled in pleasure, as he began teasing my vulva with the tip of his tongue very gently. He took some experimental licks here and there and then he even used his paws to stretch my entrance a little further apart for his tongue. His tongue just felt fantastically good.  
"Oh wow" he commented, "It tastes even better than it looks!"

"Y-yeah?"

"Oh yes…I can´t wait to get in there!" he panted.

I couldn´t wait either, but I didn´t have to, luckily. He suddenly penetrated my pussy with his tongue very deeply and made me lose a loud moan of pleasure.

"Shh" he tried to calm me down with a mysterious little smile and his paw in front of his mouth, "Somebody might hear us…"

"Sorry…"

I loved it so much to have his head between my legs and his tongue so deep inside me. He really began eating me out with a lot of passion and he surely was good at it. I wish I had experienced something like this by far earlier in my life. Just before I was about to cum all over his face, he gave me another little break from his assault.

"So sweet and tight" he sighed, giving me another lick over my dripping wet pussy lips, "Such a beautiful little vagina!"

He began eating me out more and more vigorously and his tongue went deeper into me with every second. It just felt amazing, and he kept it up until I just couldn´t stand it anymore. I squirted my juices all over his face with a deep sigh of pleasure and felt like I was in heaven. He seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did, apparently, because he licked up all of my juices and I didn´t even have to ask him for it. He even swallowed it down like I did with his cum earlier.

"Oh wow" I sighed, "That was so amazing! Thank you so much!"

"So delicious" he smiled at me, just before he climbed on top of me again and pulled me into another deep and loving kiss.

"I hope I could make it up to you for your treatment earlier…" he panted with a little smile.

"I´ve never felt this good before in my entire life"

"Really?" he asked with a mischievous little grin, "What about that last time where Nick…"

"That was good too…" I confessed with a dirty grin, "…but he really just fucked me senseless in the end. If that was what I really wanted I could have also asked a wolf to have his way with me…"

"Well, that´s true…" he agreed, "But nevertheless, I was so jealous about that in that very moment…"

"Really?" I asked with a dirty grin, "You were jealous of me getting fucked by Nick? Is that what you secretly dream about?"

"Oh god, no!" he laughed, "That´s the last thing I ever want to happen in my life!"

"So what were you then jealous about?"

He licked across my face once more lovingly and cleaned more of his cum off of my cheeks with his tongue. I still was completely stained in it after the blowjob I gave him. Thinking about that I noticed that his big still half-erect penis gently rested between my legs. His massive knot rested right on top of my pussy lips and I felt that I wanted it inside me so badly already.

"I was jealous of Nick of course…" he whispered into my ear, as he moved his hips a little to make his whole shaft grind against my waiting, dripping wet pussy.

"Ah…yes" I moaned, "Oh my god…you feel so good!"

"Yeah?" he asked with a soft little smile, "You want me to…?"

I felt his length gaining more and more hardness and when I looked down it felt like it had grown by another inch as well once again.

"Yes! Please!" I begged, "Line that big fat thing up with my pussy and fuck me all the way you want!"

POV Rico

I grabbed my cock with my paws and moved it out from between her legs. Then I rested it on her stomach to tease her a little more. There was barely a day where I was so excited about entering a vagina. My cock was so full of blood and so hard that I really slowed myself down a little in order not to scare her. I slapped my shaft against her belly a couple of times and grinded my knot against her pussy lips to make her relax a little more.

"Oh my god…please" she begged, "…stop teasing…please push it in!"

"Yeah, you want my cock in there?"

"Yesss! Press every single inch of your beautiful cock into me!"

I teased her a tiny little bit more, kissed her mouth once again, but then I slowly ran the tip of my penis down her belly guided it right towards her tight little entrance. She took a look down her stomach and watched what I was doing with great pleasure.

"Yes!" she moaned, "Do it! Right in there!"

Very slowly, nevertheless very relentlessly, I applied more and more force to make the tip of my penis slide into her finally and gave her the first few inches.

"Fuck yes!" she panted in pleasure, "Oh my god, yes! Give me more!"

I continued pressing my hard length into her slowly and made her moan even louder.

"There you go…" I told her with a little smile, before I kissed her once again.

"God it so hard!" she panted, looking down between our chests once again, "…and it´s big! Holy shit you´re big too!" she panted, just before I shoved all of it into her and my knot made contact with her stretched-out pussy lips for the first time, "Can you…ahh… please slow down a little?"

I slowly started pulling it out of her once again, but now I hugged her tightly in order to prepare her for what was coming.

"I…I need to get used to it first!"

I hugged her even tighter now and then I began pushing it all the way into her once again.

"But Nick didn´t slow down either…" I told her teasingly, not stopping with what I was doing. It felt so amazingly good that I just couldn´t resist it, "Hmm…you´re so tight…" I whispered into her ears.

"Ah…yes!" she sighed in pleasure, as I began humping her in that missionary style a little faster, "It feels so good! Go faster, please! Fuck me!"

POV Anita

He just did what I wished for and picked up quite an impressive pace in which he continued on relentlessly pounding his massive fox cock into my poor little vagina. It felt so good that I couldn´t even see straight anymore. Our tails rubbed alongside each other, he had his tongue in my mouth as well and just topped every fantasy of love-making I ever had.

"Oh my god…" I panted mid-way through, "I love you so much! I want you to cum inside me!"  
He stopped his thrusting for a second and remained hugging me with his penis all the way up inside me.

"Wanna try the doggy style for that?" he panted with a dirty little smile, then he pushed a little harder and tried to shove his knot into me in that position. He surely had a point with asking that, because getting that thing into me seemed to be close to impossible in that position.

"Yeah, lets do it!" I moaned into the next kiss he gave me.

He carefully grabbed me by my shoulders now and pulled his length out of my pussy slowly but surely.

"God, I feel so empty all over sudden…"

"Let´s not lose too much time then, shall we?" he asked with a dirty grin, as he lifted me up by surprise and carried me over to my little sofa quickly.

"Y-yes!" I panted happily, as I got onto my knees on the couch and presented my butt to him on all fours, "Get back in there!"

I took a quick look behind just in the right moment to see him grabbing his big sexy cock and carefully pushed my tail out of the way with it, aiming it right at my waiting entrance once again.

"Ah…yes!" I moaned, "Now show me what you can do with that thing! Fuck me, fuck me like you ever wanted to fuck somebody!"

He had his cock below my tail already and teasingly pressed his tip against my lips.

"Oh with great pleasure" he whispered into my ears from behind as he slowly started pushing again. He grabbed my tail at the point where he was half way in, pulled it upwards and rested it against his stomach. I loved that so much. It felt so warm, filling and incredibly nice that I couldn´t stop myself from moaning anymore. He started moving again and slammed his cock into me harder and faster. He kept it up for minute after minute. I just left my tongue hanging out of my mouth and enjoyed his treatment in pure pleasure. I´ve had sex with Nick a couple of times before, but it never felt as good as with him right now. He fucked me so good that I couldn´t even feel my legs anymore. Slowly but surely, I couldn´t stand any longer, although I really tried, and then I released my juices all over his cock. I completely drained myself during that orgasm as it felt like. His whole penis, his balls, the fur on his legs and even parts of the couch below us were wet from my juices, but he still kept on thrusting it into me.

"Hmm…" he panted, "…you´re so wet…"  
"Y-yeah…it feels so good!" I whined in pleasure, "I´m still cuming!"

"Looks like I won that game…" he chuckled while giving me a little break.

"Yes…" I confessed, "You´re just too good to withstand it…you´re just so big and so fucking hard…"

"Don't worry" he panted, as he began entering me once again, "I´m pretty close too! Get ready for a lot of cum in your belly!"

"Oh fuck yes…just take it easy with that knot, I´m not sure it will fit that easily!"

"Oh, I´m pretty sure it will just fit perfectly!"

He slowly slid his whole length into me once again, spread apart my tight pussy lips once more and made me feel every single inch of his penis like it wouldn´t come to an end at all, but then I felt it touching my butt-cheeks once again. He grabbed me by my sides carefully and gave me a good feel of the knot I was about to get pressed into my vagina.

"Oh my god" I sighed in pleasure" It´s so big! Do you really think you can make it fit inside me?"

"It´s not only that…" he panted, "It´s also that you´re so fucking tight…"

"Really, is it that bad?" I asked, gritting my teeth a little because he started pressing a little harder already to spread my vagina even further.

"It´s not bad at all" he told me smoothly, "It feels just beautiful! This is going to be the biggest load of cum I´ll ever release into somebody!"

He began pressing it into me even harder now, but he still hadn´t stretched me out wide enough to make it fit.

"Ah…fuck it hurts" I whispered. He gently started massaging my sides a little while whispering into my ears.

"Just a little bit more, darling" he panted, "I´m coming, do you feel my cum already?"

I felt it. I felt it flooding my insides and it wasn´t stopping.

"Y-Yes…" I sighed, panting heavily as well, "Cum inside me! Fill me up with all you got!"

"Just a little more…" he repeated while pushing even harder, "… just spread your legs a little more, make a little more room for me!"

With the last force I could bring up I did what he told me, spread my legs just a little wider for him, and then, with another little thrust he sent into my body, his knot finally slid into me and he really started filling me up with his sperm.

"Oh fuck yes!" he panted into my ears, as he rested his whole body weight on top of me, "Here it comes!"

I felt his massive penis pulsating inside me, his knot swelled up even a little bit more and he kept building up the pressure inside me with continuously pumped his semen out of his balls and deep into my pussy.

"Oh my god yes!" I yelled in pleasure, "God that feels so good!"

"I never…" he panted, "It never was this good before!"  
"Fuck yes" I agreed.

"I´m still coming…you feel just so beautiful!"  
"Yes, don´t pull it out! Leave it in there please!"

"Oh with great pleasure" he sighed, as he carefully grabbed my sides and laid the both of us down onto the couch side by side. I was his little spoon now and he laid his arms around me while his cock kept on pulsating inside my completely sore pussy.

"God, you really cum a lot, I´m so full of it!"

"Oh yes" he sighed while nuzzling my neck playfully, "…but I couldn´t help myself with a body as beautiful as yours…"

"You´re such a sycophant" I chuckled.

He just started massaging my ears a little bit, before he laid himself down onto his back with me on top of him. Being in that position his slowly softening cock was held inside my vagina just because of his big fat knot at this point and widened out my lips more and more with every second.

"God yes" I panted at the sensation, when he was trying to free his cock out of me, but my pussy kept on clenching down on his knot.

"Feels like your pussy won´t release me anymore" he asked while teasingly trying to pull it out a little harder.

Then his knot suddenly plopped out of me and his whole shaft slid free with it as well. I felt lots and lots of his cum flooding out of my vagina with great pressure, covering his whole lover stomach, his balls, his tail and probably even the couch. It felt like he had pumped a whole gallon of that stuff into me. His dick rested between my legs now and he still hugged me from behind tightly, as the last few drops of his sperm dripped out of his penis and onto my belly.

"So tell me" he whispered into my ears from behind, "Did I match your fantasies?"

I still felt a trail of his cum dripping out of my pussy, down my butt-crack and onto him then.

"Yes…" I confessed, "Yes you did."  
"You know…I´m a little proud of myself now I must say…"

"Yeah?" I chuckled, "How was it for you? Was it as good as you hoped for?" I asked back equally boldly, "Did it match your fantasies?"

"Oh hell yeah it did" he chuckled happily while kissing my neck passionately, "That was the best experience I´ve ever had! But just to let you know…there would be a whole lot more things I would want to try with you…as long as you…you know…were into it…"

Without another word I carefully tried getting off of him for a second, turned around on the couch and laid myself down on top of him once again, giving him a deep and passionate kiss.

"Anything you won´t, you handsome grey devil!" I whispered as he hugged me again tightly. There was no other place in the world where I would want to be in other than his arms right now. Our tails curled up with each other's, I felt his stomach slowly heaving up and down below me and his heartbeat as well when we kissed each other once more.

"I´m so freaking happy right now" he whispered, looking me right in the eyes once again, "Thank you so much for all this, my beautiful red angel!"

 

* * *

Chapter 51 is taking shape already, some more undercover stuff is coming up ;)

See ya then, have a great day!

~furr


	54. Chapter 51 - Rock ´n´ Roll

Hey guys, how are you doing? I hope you´re doing good, and if not I hope that this will save your day a little.

Big thanks to **Nastia** for her **artwork** and to **Ilya** for helping me with the **corrections**! You guys are great!

 

Have fun reading ;)

 

* * *

 

** Zootopia - Springtime Circumstances **

 

Chapter 51 – Rock ´n´ Roll

****

POV Cammy

It was about half past nine in the morning when something happened that made the blood freeze in my veins. There were multiple different thoughts that went through my head after reading the letter, and they all were terribly scary.

It was such a bizarre situation in the first place. The two rams who came in ordered a cup of coffee each, just like normal customers, but then instead of paying for their order they just stared at me with very intriguing looks, one of them tossed an unlabelled envelope on the counter, and then they both just left the shop, got into their car and drove off. At first, I was a little angered that they didn´t pay for their coffee, but then I opened the envelope and began reading.

 

_"We reward you with 100000 Dollars if you simply put these, one each, into the next two cups of coffee officers Wilde and Hopps will purchase in your coffee shop…"_

Before reading any further I looked into the envelope again, and really, there was a small plastic bag with two white tablets inside. I had no idea what it was, but I assumed nothing good. I hoped the letter would tell me more.

 

_"There is no need to ask any questions about it. Just take the money, leave the city and all is well. If you refuse to do it next time they come to visit you, you will get into major trouble. You´ve messed up enough already."_

That was everything. Everything that was on the letter. It had shocked me so badly that I immediately got a bad feeling in my stomach. They really gouged me to poison Nick and Judy. They wanted me to give up my business, leave the Zootopia, live under a new name in a new city, far away from my friends and my family.

I didn´t want that. Not at all. I didn´t even want to just think about it, I never even considered it, not for a single second. I liked my life as it was right now, I didn´t need that money and I sure as hell wouldn´t poison those two lovely police officers.

But I also didn´t doubt them when they said they would get me into major trouble if I wouldn´t do it. I didn´t even want to think about what they could mean with “trouble”. I was in a total quagmire there, but there was no way I would kill Nick and Judy.

They haven´t been here so far, so I guessed they had a late shift today. There was no doubt that they would visit me sooner or later this week. They always did. I needed to let them know it somehow. They must be able to protect me from them. They saved me from so much trouble already, they probably would help me again if I told them about it. Furthermore, I was probably saving their lives therefore. That, and that alone, was the right thing to do now.

"You can do this, Cammy!" I told myself, "You´ve been through worse than that! They will help you!"

 

The day went on, and although I tried to relax myself a little, especially in front of customers, I couldn´t get it out of my head. Not even for a short little moment. It felt like every cup of coffee I sold could be poisoned somehow, although I had locked the envelope in my little backroom, and everything I did felt like it was a criminal activity, although it really wasn´t.

I needed to tell them about it. Today. There was no other way for me to stay sane if I didn’t. I would close the shop as soon as possible this afternoon and ask for them in the ZPD city centre. If they only could be bothered for something important during their worktime, this should really be important enough.

POV Jack Savage

"What the hell are they doing?" I complained loudly, before I slammed my fist onto my desk in annoyance, "They even moved to a new flat in order to stay undercover! We´ve put so much effort into this operation already!"

I really was infuriated right now, as always very much to the opposite of Skye, who just had shown me the video on her phone.

"Well…" she chuckled, "Our enemies know that they´re in town and working in the City centre of the ZPD…and they certainly know about their fame…"

"But do they really have to provoke them like that?"

"I think it´s not that bad actually…" she told me in all seriousness.

"What do you mean not that bad?" I calmed myself down a little.  
"There is a lot of media around them now, so kidnapping them should be even harder now. There will be witnesses everywhere and everyone will be searching for them if it should happen" she explained, "Furthermore…that media-presence could be quite a good distraction for our mission this evening…"

"Yeah…that´s true" I confessed, looking at the documents on the desk before me once again, "It would look even more like they really cared for charity…"

Somebody knocked on the door to our office suddenly.

"Come in" I told him without even looking at the door. I´ve heard his crutch clacking on the floor in the hallway already.

"My two favorite colleagues!" he greeted us with a little chuckle, "Guess who´s back!"

Skye went towards him with a little grin and patted his head carefully. Charlie still had a cast on his left leg, but they had removed the one on his right arm already. But he still had to support his left leg with a crutch and was still pretty much useless therefore, especially for undercover work. I forbid myself to comment anything stupid and just kept my mouth shut with a little sigh.

"Hope they treated you nicely in the hospital" Skye chuckled at him, "I´ve heard some quite interesting stories already…"

"Yeah?" he asked suspiciously but with a mischievous little smile, "What did you hear?"  
"We´ve heard of a friendly nurse who gave you a very special treatment from time to time" I tried to get this over with as quickly as possible.

He wasn´t at all sparing us that story though. His respect for me had dropped quite a lot since that accident happened, and I couldn´t even be mad at him for it. It annoyed the hell out of me though.

"And what a special treatment I got!" he let us know without any shame, even enjoying that I couldn´t stop him, "What a talented and beautiful vixen she is…"

Skye just chuckled about it in amusement.

"…but I really wonder who told you about that right now…"

"You know that guy, who…basically got you into that hospital?" Skye began with a little grin.

"Nick mentioned it a few days after he visited you" I tried to end that conversation finally, "Seemed like he knew about that nurse…"

"Oh, he definitively knew about her" Charlie affirmed with a dirty grin.

"Whatever…" I sighed, really hoping it would end already, "…do you want to know what you missed in the meanwhile or not?"

 

POV Rico

I wasn´t able to normally walk through the city anymore. I had an important meeting regarding the latest movie production and I had to get into the city-centre therefore. Already, when I went down the stairs to the subway station of Tundratown, I got recognized by a group of teenage canine girls, who ran towards me like I was giving something for free. Of course, I granted them to take a few selfies with me, although their excited yelling was really loud and annoying, but then I hurried to catch the train that was just about to depart.

I really should have left the house sooner I noticed in that moment, because I missed that train by far and barely got into the next one that left ten minutes later. I had been surrounded from all sides, everybody wanted to know what was going on, and it was not much of a different story on the train either.

I knew that I was quite famous in the meanwhile, but I never believed that it would explode like that. The YouTube video we made had reached close to ten million views in the meanwhile and was still climbing fast. The song was played up and down the radio stations and sat at the top of the charts for more than a week already. How only could I think that I wouldn´t get recognized?

 

When I finally reached the office building, I tried to sneak in as inconspicuous as possible, but not even that made a big difference. I was stared at by everybody who passed my way.

I hurried to get onto the 12th level and into the right meeting-room as quickly as possible, but I was too late by a couple of minutes nevertheless. I couldn´t make up that time I lost by missing the first train.

"Sorry for being late!" I excused myself, already making my way to the seat that was reserved for me. I already anticipated to get told off for being late to a meeting like that, like it always happened when somebody wasn´t there in time, but today it was strangely quiet unexpectedly.

Something really important must have happened as it seemed. They all kept watching me as I got onto my seat and gave all of my attention to the group finally.

Another moment of silence appeared before someone finally took the word again.

"Oh it´s good to have you here, Mr. Capaldi…"

Then I suddenly realized what the important happening was that has happened: It was I.

I was on top of the charts right now and could easily stake a solo career on that. Now I finally understood why they didn´t tell me off for being late: They were glad I really came.

They must be wanting something from me, obviously. Something rather special or unusual, probably.

“Oh, this could get interesting” I thought to myself in the moment I realized it, and I couldn´t hide a mischievous little smile anymore. I always wanted to be in that sort of position, and now I was, finally. I liked where this was going already. This meeting could get more exciting that I actually thought it would.

 

POV Judy

I was excited. For the first time in quite a while, Nick and I would be going undercover again. Although we got quite a few of the black sheep in the ZPD departments in the meanwhile, we just got one of the three big players of Zootopia. Since he and most of his family have been captured, they had upped the safety standards in Tundratown-prison drastically, and that for a good reason as it turned out. They reported a big rise in prison-violence and they caught several shady mammals who tried to sneak into the prison yard without any permission. We´ve had quite a few interesting interrogations with those guys they caught trying to free some of the prisoners, and yesterday we got lucky with one of them. He was a young wolf, undoubtedly from the Nox Clan, and he was just fourteen years old as it turned out. He felt like the biggest threat to the whole ZPD when he was tied down onto the metal-table in the interrogation room, cursed at everybody and everyone and even spat onto the ground from time to time. He told us repeatedly to "fucking free him already, because we would all regret it later if we didn’t" and to "show him the respect that he and his family deserves", but then, when Nick entered the interrogation-room he became strangely quiet all over sudden. That conversation was quite funny to watch actually:

 

"Listen here, kid" Nick told him, calmly as ever, while taking a seat on the other side of the table, "You won´t get out of here sooner if you keep on acting up like this…"

"Do you really think I´m scared of you!" the wolf retorted stubbornly, "You can´t tell me anything, fox!"

Nick couldn´t hide a little smile when he heard that, but nevertheless tried to stay serious.

"I think you´re, in fact, very scared of me" Nick calmly continued, "And there is a good reason for it. I would be scared too if I was your age, most of my family was in prison and I was sitting in an interrogation-room..."

"Shut up! I´m not scared!" he yelled in anger, "I would fuck you up if I wasn´t tied onto this stupid table!"  
"That´s just what it looks like in your head" Nick chuckled, "In a real fight it would just take me one hit to send you to hospital for a few weeks."

"Yeah?! Come at me, bitch!" he yelled aggressively, before he spat onto the table before him.

"Nothing of that is going to happen" Nick told him in amusement while folding his arms behind his head in a relaxed pose, "I´m not fighting with kids, that´s neither fair nor legal. But don’t worry, someday you´ll be through with that annoying puberty for yourself and then you may understand why nobody is scared of a fourteen-year-old wannabe gangster."

"Get me off this table and fight me you little bitch! Are you scared? Are you scared little pussy? Because I´m not scared."

The little wolf really was angry in the meanwhile and tried freeing himself from the chains vigorously, but Nick wasn´t impressed by that at all.

"I´ll tell you what´s happening now…" he told him calmly, standing up from his chair in order to leave the interrogation room, "You´re going back into your juvenile, with my serious advice to get some help, and I´m walking out of here with my girlfriend in the meanwhile and maybe go for a nice cone of ice-cream, thinking about what else I could do with my freedom. I wish you that you could also do this one day. It´s never too late to change your life."

"Yeah! Keep talking shit all you want, pussy!" he growled, "We´ll see who will by crying in the end!"

"And how do you want to do that?" Nick asked back, intentionally with a little sigh, "Do you want to tell your friends about it? Because I´m pretty sure they are just as scared of me as you are…"

"Just wait until that gala is over" he grumbled lowly, "Then you´ll see!"

That was such an important piece of information for us.

"Very interesting" Nick smiled at him while slowly walking up to the door, "Good to know. Judy, did you hear that? There is a gala that seems to be important…" he said through the one-way glass with a little smile, then he turned towards the wolf boy once again, "You really gave us an important clue right there, thank you very much, big-mouth!"

"Fuck off, go to hell!" he just retorted stubbornly, then he spat into Nick´s direction once again, "That won´t change anything!"

"We´ll see, buddy" Nick told him with a short wink while leaving the room, "Maybe it will."

And with those words he left him alone, ignoring all his further hateful swearing.

 

That was yesterday, and since then we figured out which gala he was talking about. Officially, it was just some campaign for a new charity project some rich person launched, but someone obviously must be using it as a distraction for something very substantial. The most interesting thing about that was though, that exactly those four police-officers from the city-centre voluntarily asked for that district for their night-shift patrol. We had marked them as suspicious already during our investigations, so we secretly positioned another security camera in each of their police cars, in case they would turn off the regular ones during that night shift. Bogo was the only one who knew about that so far, and we would keep it like that until that evening was over.

We used this the whole next day to very accurately prepare for our "undercover-mission". It wasn´t as easy as usual though, because we were much too famous to stay unnoticed on an event like this. So, in the end we changed the tactics completely and decided to act like we really just were guests for that charity event. Staying undercover was the part of Jack and Skye, who would communicate with us over hidden in-ear speakers and microphones on our clothing. That all looked quite promising already, but it still wouldn´t work the way we needed it to because of that one last problem: We would be stuck in a big crowd of people and surrounded by fans the entire time, which wasn’t helpful at all if we had to get out of there quickly. So basically, we needed somebody who would distract them if the time had come to get into action. Luckily, we knew the perfect candidate for that already.

 

POV Rico 

"…what do you mean with undercover-mission?" I asked, when Judy had asked me about it on the phone. She had tried to reach me two times already when I was in that meeting and I had called her back as soon as possible of course. Her little chuckle put me into an even better mood already.

"It´s a gala event for a charity organisation" she explained, "Nick and I pretend to go there just as guests, but in reality, there is something quite fishy going on in the background. We just need you to distract the people a little if we need to get out of there quickly…because: who doesn´t love you? A moment of distraction, that´s all we need."

"Yeah, if that helps you out, I will do that with pleasure!” I chuckled, “When does it start?"

I had just left the building and headed for the subway once again.

"It´s officially beginning at 7 pm, but it´s totally fine when we meet you there around that time, you don’t have to be there from the beginning…"

"Alright, I´ll be there…" I promised with an excited little smile she obviously couldn´t see, "…one more question: can I bring Anita with me? I wanted to spend the evening with her today originally."

"Yeah, of course, you´re not forbidden to have fun there as well" she affirmed, "Just be prepared to distract the guests quickly when Nick and I need to get out of there."

"Got it" I told her, "I´m excited already!"  
"Thank you so much for your help, hotshot!" she chuckled, "You´re really helping us out!"

"See you tonight!" I told her for the farewell, "Greet Nick for me!"

"Will do. See you!" she told me for the farewell, then she ended the call.

Not that bad of a day for me, really. For the first time ever, I was asked to produce the title song for a new movie, not just the soundtrack and background music, and I was about to be a part of an undercover mission. And I would be able about to spent the night with Anita on top of that. It couldn´t really get any better from my point of view.

But right now, I had to survive the subway ride once again in order to get back home. I already doubted that it would be any easier than it was to get here this morning. At least I got to the escalator before I got recognized.

 

POV Anita (Mystic Springs)

 

“Is there a reason why you´ve picked the early shift today?” he asked me with a little smile, “It´s been a while since you´ve asked Ivy to change shifts with you…”

Freddy had just joined me in the little massage hut and watched me preparing everything for the next customer. I was in a fantastic mood already, and since he changed that much, I had absolutely no problem with him being around me.

“There is, actually” I told him excitedly, “Take a guess who has asked me out on a date tonight?”

“That was a pretty good day for you, wasn´t it?” he asked with a big smile, “I´ve rarely seen you this happy before…”

“That was the best day ever!” I agreed, not even trying to deny it.

“It was. I had so much fun too. That was such a great evening with them…”

“Which one?” I wanted to know with a dirty little grin.

“Oh come on” he growled ironically, because I was bringing that up again. He was acting like he was coming closer to me first, but then he started laughing and wildly began tickling me suddenly, “You know exactly which one I meant!”

“Alright, alright!” I confessed in defeat, “I won´t bring it up again, I´m sorry! I know what you meant!”

We kept on fooling around a little more, but then he stopped his assault on me, finally.

“That first one was a little more fun for you than for me, I guess…” he chuckled light-heartedly.

“That second one was more exciting for me as well, don´t worry” I told him with a little smile. “Although I imagine Mikki getting it on with you to be quite good to watch as well” I confessed with a sly grin.

“Hmm…” he said with a mischievous smile, “…If you only knew about it.”

“Oh, I can imagine…” I grinned, “…but I really can´t complain either.”

“I love it so much how everything changed in here” he told me once more, “I´m so happy!”

“Me too!” I agreed with him, and I couldn´t help myself but hug him shortly, “I´m happy too, Freddy!”

 

POV Nick

 

I stood in front of the little mirror in our office when somebody knocked on the door suddenly. I just got done with adjusting the new black tie I put around my neck and Judy had watched me in the meanwhile.

"Who might this be?" I wondered, taking a step to my right and carefully grabbing the door handle.

"I don´t know" Judy chuckled, "Didn´t sound like the chief, that’s for sure…"

"Nick, Judy? Are you there?", a female voice that sounded quite familiar asked through the door hectically. "I really need to talk to you, it´s very important!" she pleaded.

I opened up the door and the white vixen nearly fell into my arms when she saw me.

"Oh my god!" she cried, "Thank god you´re here!"

It took her a little while to calm down, so Judy had joined us as well in the meanwhile. Although we had no idea why she visited us, I closed the door behind her first of all.

"Come on, talk to us, Cammy, what is wrong?" I tried comforting her a little.

She began searching for something in her purse for a second and then she reached a plain white envelope over to me. I opened it up and took the piece of paper out of it, before I began reading. It said that she was supposed to put something into our Coffees next time Judy and I were about to get one. She would be rewarded with 100000 dollars or would get into massive troubles if she wouldn´t do it. In the envelope I also found a little plastic bag with two tablets inside of it.

"What is this stuff?" I asked, before I handed the piece of paper over to Judy.

"I don’t know" she cried lowly, "But I don´t want to put it in your coffee!"

Judy finished reading as well in the meanwhile. I reached the little bag over to her as well in the meanwhile.

"I don´t want to get you poisoned or killed" she cried out, "I couldn´t take the stress anymore, that´s why I came here! I thought telling you about it was the only right thing to do…I hoped you could help me!"

I took a step towards her and pulled her into a little hug carefully. I really was relieved about hearing it.

"You did exactly the right thing" I told her proudly, "You saved our lives with that, probably. Thank you so much for coming here!"

Judy nodded in agreement. "Yes! I´m glad you warned us!" she said while hugging her as well, "Thank you so much, Cammy!"

I inspected the plastic bag with the two tablets a little more closely in the meanwhile. I had no idea what it was.

"Looks a little similar to grape sugar if you ask me" I commented with a little chuckle, "But maybe we really should give this to the forensics…"

"I thought about that as well. Maybe they just wanted to test my loyalty" Cammy whispered, "It drove me absolutely mad throughout the day!"

"I can understand you very well. I wouldn´t want to have trouble with those guys either, whoever they are" Judy told her, “Either way, it was the right decision to tell us about it! We will help you, don´t worry about it!”

“Thank you so much!” she whispered in relief, "I´m sorry for disturbing you too…I just really didn´t know what to do anymore!"

“Did somebody see you?” I asked her casually after laying the envelope onto my desk, “…coming to the ZPD I mean…”

She just shrugged her shoulders about it. “I haven’t noticed anything…but then again, I didn´t know the two rams either who came into my shop this morning, ordered coffee, didn´t pay for it and instead left me this envelope on my counter.

“Two rams you said?” Judy asked, “…that´s interesting…”

“Are you thinking what I am thinking?” I asked her while closing the buttons on the sleeves of my black suit.

“It´s either that they need the wolves back as their business partners, or they want to prevent that the same will happen to them…” she thought out loudly.

“It´s probably a big alliance among the clans…”

Cammy just shrugged her shoulders about it as well. I was pretty sure she would tell us if she knew something.

“Either way…” I told them, “I think I have the perfect idea to fix that already. We´ll solve that problem when we get our coffees tomorrow.”

I gave them a little wink while saying it, and I was pretty sure that both of them understood what I meant.

“You wanna fake our deaths, don´t you?” Judy asked with a little chuckle.

“Only for a little while, but maybe that´s quite useful for later investigations as well…”

“Quite interesting, actually” Judy agreed while nodding a little.

“You think that will work?” Cammy asked.

“We can´t even leave the ZPD building without getting noticed” I chuckled, “I´m pretty sure they will notice that as well…”

“As long as I just have to make some normal coffee I´m fine with that…” she told us with an unsure smile.

“We´ll figure it out, don´t worry about it” I told her with a little wink, “You´ll see, it´s going to be easier than you think…”

Judy still examined the two little white tablets in her paws, but there really was no way of finding out what it was just by looking at it.

“I really hope Jack and Skye can find something out this evening…” I sighed after a short moment of silence, “…hope that whole circus will pay off in the end…”

“Why are you dressed so fancy?” Cammy asked while taking a closer look at me. She seemed to have calmed down a little already.

“Judy and I are invited to a gala event tonight…” I told her plainly, not wanting to spare too many details, “

“And you´re going in your police uniform?” she wanted to know from Judy with a little smile.

Judy shook her head a little, apparently still not sure about what to choose. She went back to her drawer yet once again and took two of the dresses with her to show them to the vixen. One of them was bright red, the other one in a sort of blue-ish green, and I wasn´t at all able help her with that choice. To me, she looked beautiful in whatever she wore.

“Oh, I like the one in the light cyan” Cammy told her right away, being very interested in that topic, "It fits your eyes so nicely!"

"You think?" Judy asked, actually very thankful about her opinion. She held the dress beside herself for a moment and let us take a look at it once more.

“I want it to look natural, rather than functional” she told us, “That´s why I want to wear a dress…”

"I like it" I agreed with Cammy, “…and it looks natural if you ask me!”

"Oh you two will be the most beautiful couple of the whole evening" Cammy told us with a happy little smile, “I´m excited for the press photos already!”

"Aww" Judy chuckled, "Thank you!"

"That´s quite a big event, isn´t it?" I´ve even heard it on the radio this morning, "There are a lot of wealthy and famous people coming as well…"

"Yeah, that´s why it´s a great distraction for everybody who has planned something shady" I sighed.

"Well, I´m not quite sure if staying undercover would work out arriving there like this…" she chuckled, now noticeable a little more relaxed than before, “…it´s not exactly hard to recognize you…”

"That´s why we changed tactics and got ourselves someone who gets even more attention than us" Judy giggled.

"Hopefully" I added with a little chuckle.

"Who could gain more attention than the two of you at the moment?"

“Pyro Heart” Judy told her with a little smile, “You know that song?”

“Yeah!” she affirmed, “I hear it like five times on the radio every day…I love that song!”

My smile widened a little.

“Oh! Now I get it! You two know him personally! You´ve been in his music video!”

The both of us nodded proudly.

“Oh this sounds so exciting!” she giggled, “He seems like such a sweetheart!”

“He is” Judy chuckled, “But we´ll tell you about that on another day maybe. We´ve got quite a few things to do still.”

“Yeah, I´m sorry for bothering you” she excused while making her way towards the door right away, “I won’t hinder you anymore for today, best of luck for your operation!”

“Thanks, Cammy” I waved for the farewell, “See you tomorrow!”

 

POV Anita

 

Just like a gentleman, he rang at my doorbell this evening and waited for me to get finished in the bathroom. I wore a dark blue dress I really liked, a blue flower behind my left ear and the golden chain I inherited from my grandma around my neck, and I was quite confident with my looks. I was not alone with that as it seemed.

"God, you are so beautiful" he told me with gleaming eyes while pulling me in for a long and passionate kiss, "I´ve missed you so much already!"

“Oh thank you, Mister!” I giggled proudly, “But you´re not looking bad either, I´ve got to say!”

He really looked elegant in his fancy white shirt and the blue pants he wore. Now that I saw the both of us like this, I already got a little more nervous once again. I was so excited about this evening that I almost got a little sick because of it. But he treated me just as nicely as in the springs last time he was there, and he really liked my choice of clothing as well. So, there was not very much left that could go wrong.

The warm summer air crossed our fur as we went on our way to the subway and the mood in the city was just fantastic. Paw in paw we went into the train and leaned ourselves against the glass panels beside the door, because all the seats were taken already.

Rico didn´t act like he was a well-known celebrity at all, although he was recognized by about everyone who was on the train. They all kept looking and talking about us lowly, a few of them even offered their seats to us kindly, but we just waved it off with friendly little smiles. They couldn´t quite believe that he was this humble about it, but that was exactly what made him even more sympathetic. It guessed that the photos they took of us were spreading though the whole city even before we left the subway-station in the city centre, but I wasn´t too bothered about that in the end.

He did a few selfies with the people who had asked him about nicely, but other than that he was giving me every little bit of his attention.

"And how exactly did you get to know Ivonne and Sarah before you moved into their shared apartment?" I asked, after he had told me everything about his current living situation.

"They had been searching for a third person and an old friend of mine told me about it. I had been searching for a new flat anyway since my former landlord died and her children wanted to sell the house…" he told me the story, "And then, about half a year ago, I thought to myself: hey, those girls seem to be nice, let´s give that a try if nothing better comes my way! …And nothing did, luckily."

"Seems like it has been the right decision to make" I chuckled.

"It really was" he affirmed with a little smile, "It turned out to be the best decision I could ever make! I´m so thankful for everything that happened since then…"

In the moment he finished that sentence, another group of fans noticed and arrived him excitedly. It really took us forever to get there.

The closer we got to the event, the more crowded the sidewalks became and the more he got recognized. Although it had already started fifteen minutes before we arrived, there were still a couple of reporters and even camera teams standing outside the entrance and documented the new arrivals.

In the moment they noticed Rico, we immediately got surrounded and completely immobilised for a couple of minutes.

I could literally feel how much all that attention annoyed him by now, because the music world had been all around his debut hit single in the last few days already, but he stayed friendly nevertheless and answered most of the questions that were thrown at him.

“Mr. Capaldi” they yelled, “Will you release an album one day?”

“I don´t know, maybe…” he just said while shrugging his shoulders.

“Mr. Capaldi, are Officer Wilde and Hopps friends of yours?”

“Very good friends. Those two are awesome and I love them very much.”

“When did you start making music?”

“At the age of six…" he sighed, "Listen, guys! I don’t want to be rude, but please ask me about that some other day, okay? I´m here for a nice evening with this beautiful lady” he excused himself, pulling me with him gently, “Excuse me, please!”

With those words we finally left them behind us and entered the gala hall.

It just looked beautiful. Old but still fancy looking lanterns bathed the walls in soft but comfortable light, the chandeliers on the ceiling made this room feel like it belonged to a former president or something, and the catering was nowhere near disappointing either. Wooden tables with drinks, fruits and other snacks stood in every corner and waiters carried tablets with champagne through the crowd.

I couldn´t quite believe it at first sight. I never really was on an event as fancy as this, and now I was here with one of the most famous musicians of the entire city.

Some calm dancing music was lowly playing in the background and most of the people were talking to each other in little groups. But there also had one slightly bigger group gathered in the middle of the dancefloor, and because neither of us had spotted Nick and Judy anywhere by now, we wanted to see what was going on as well.

“You think they´re here already?” I asked him casually, “…maybe they´re just a little late…”

“I don´t know” he said with a shrug of his shoulders, “But I bet that they wouldn´t be alone if they are here already…”

Rico got noticed here pretty quickly as well of course, but at least that helped to split the crowd in front of us a little. They let us pass, but a few moments later we were surrounded completely, obviously. Rico kept on moving forwards nevertheless and still pulled me with him gently. He gave his fans a little wink here and there, but he didn´t let them stop him anymore.

Then we spotted them, finally. Nick and Judy were here and already busy taking selfies with the people who asked them. Which was everybody, practically.

"Sorry…" Rico told the other mammals in a friendly manner, "Coming through…excuse me!"

"Heeey!" Nick greeted us happily when he spotted us, "Anita! Rico! You sexy freaks, how are you?"

They came a few steps closer towards us and the people around us listened in great amusement.

"Mr. Wilde" Rico told him in a faked serious voice, "One second of your time, please! I must insist on taking a selfie with you and Officer Hopps right now!"

They both went to the left and right of us quickly and Rico made a photo of the four of us with the camera in his phone.

"Thanks" he grinned while putting his phone back into his pockets. Then he hugged Nick and Judy one after another, "So nice to see you!" he told them happily.

"Nice to see you too, pal!" Nick chuckled, "Glad you´re here!"

"Damn you guys are looking good tonight" Rico told them while I hugged both of them as well quickly.

Rico was right with what he said. Judy was dressed in a simple but very beautiful cyan-green dress accompanied with a white band around her waist. It looked like summer, it looked fresh, although it may have been a little classy, but most importantly it looked like something special, compared to how all the other girls were dressing themselves this year. I knew already that she would look so great in the newspaper articles.

Nick wasn´t looking bad either. He wore a quite expensive looking smoking over a white shirt and had a black tie around his neck. It suited him just as well as the blue suited Rico in my opinion.

"Thanks" Judy told him with a little smile, "But you guys don’t have to hide either, I must say!"

“I was just about to say it” Nick agreed, “You two look like you´re ready to go dancing tonight…”

 

POV Jack Savage

 

For now, everything went according to plan. Officers Wilde and Hopps have been surrounded by gazing fans and press people for quite a while, later their friends joined them and it looked even more like they just were guests on this gala event. While I was watching the monitors in the security office of the gala hall, Skye had prepared Weapons and Ammunition on the other table in the meanwhile. When she was done with that, she joined me in front of the screens. Just in time to see the little speech that was held by one of the organizers. We had a good view of the backyard as well, but nothing had moved in there for now. Not even a catering lorry or something. Everything was calm.

After the speech was over, they turned up the music a little more and the couples began slow dancing in a very good mood.

Now, for the first time, Nick and Judy would have had the possibility to get out of there quickly. They had quite a lot of space right now, compared to when they were talking to the other people earlier.

I believed they even really enjoyed their dance a little, although we were here for work, and if I was honest I couldn´t deny that I was a little jealous about them in that moment. That looked like a lot of fun.

 

 

Artwork by <http://artvopros.tumblr.com>

 

(you can also see more of her amazing art, specifically drawn for this story, in Chapters 12 and 46)

 

I haven’t done something like that with Skye in ages, and today it seemed that once again we would just remain watching instead of doing it for ourselves.

I had the feeling that I was not alone with thinking that.

"Aww" Skye chuckled at me teasingly, massaging my shoulders a little, "That looks like a lot of fun actually! Why do we have to be up here and just watch them?"

"We´re on an important mission, we´ve been waiting a long time for this opportunity!" I explained with a little sigh.

"Come on, Jacky" she grinned while reaching out for my paws and pulling me of my chair smoothly, "Dance with me, Jacky! Just for a minute!"

I honestly was considering it for a second. I really wanted to, but we also really had to concentrate. Then she gave me that look I just couldn´t resist.

"Alright" I sighed, before looking into her beautiful eyes and following her into the middle of the room, "But really just a minute…"

She gave me a heart-warming happy little smile as she patiently waited for me to take the lead and we began dancing in the little security office.

There we stood. Arm in arm, slowly taking steps for- and backwards to the low music we got from the security footage, looked at each other with mischievous little smirks and forgot about the world for a second or two. I couldn´t believe how much energy that gave me back in that very moment. We really should take some time off in the near future and just be ourselves once again. It just felt fantastic having her in my arms.

Then suddenly, I noticed something in the corner of my eyes. One of the screens had changed its footage and showed us that something was happening in the backyard now, and there was a lot going on.

"Skye!" I woke her up from her short daydreaming, then I pointed at the screen. Multiple cars were arriving and a lot of mammals were getting out of them. A lot of armoured mammals. Mostly sheep and wolves.

"Shit" I cursed, "They are more than I thought, those guys must be serious!"

"Yeah" she agreed while grabbing one of the dart riffles on the table and reaching it over to me, "Looks like it wasn´t worthless to bring this much firepower…"

"Seems like it…" I sighed why loading the riffle, "It could have stayed like that for once if you asked me…"

She grabbed herself the semi-automatic sniper riffle she had prepared for herself and hung it over her shoulders by its strap. God how much I loved it to see her like that. With that kind of weapon, she was a good shot in the first place, but her night vision just made her brilliant for the job. I always found myself falling in love with her even more when I saw her grabbing her big riffles.

"I´ll be on the roof" she told me, "Be careful down there!" she advised, before she kissed me on the forehead quickly.

"I will" I promised her, "Because I´m coming back for that dance later, darling!"

She gave me another beautiful little smile for those words.

"Rock ´n´ Roll!" she grinned, and then she was out of sight already.

I tucked another pistol to my belt quickly and put the other two riffles plus all the remaining magazines into the bag we had prepared for Nick and Judy.

"Well said…" I mumbled, as I went onto my way as well, down the stairs towards the kitchen corridor, "Rock ´n´ Roll."

 

* * *

 

There we are. Another terribly bad cliff-hanger. But I had to end it here anyway. I´m already working hard on the next one ;)

 

**I would be very happy if you tell me what you think, thank you very much!**

 

Have a great day everybody, see you later!

 

~furr

 


	59. Chapter 50 - Not a place for bad behaviour

Have a great new year guys, hope you´re all doing fine!

Alright, first of all  **I must tell you about**  the awesome work of two very good friends I´ve gotten to know  **in this lovely community**.

 **Nastia** , who is creating some amazing artwork coming along with my story (my new profile picture for example) and if you like her style of Art you should definitively check out her Tumblr profile! (  **http . / artvopros . tumblr . com**  )

and  **Ilya (MrShurukan)** who´s also my corrector, has decided to concentrate on electric music in the meanwhile, and it sounds quite promising so far. It would mean the world to me if you give him a chance and tell him what you think. (  **http . / mrshurukan . tumblr . com**  )

 **Please do me a favour**  and show these two beautiful Russians some love, they really deserve it.

Alright, now it´s time to shut up and present the new chapter to you. 50. Wow.

Big thanks to  **MrShurukan**  for correcting it! Here you go, have fun reading!

* * *

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 50 – Not a place for bad behaviour (POV Rico)

My life couldn´t really be better than it was right now. I loved it in the springs for every single reason. Everybody was so friendly here, the mood was great, there were a lot of beautiful girls and I was just about to get a massage, for the first time in my life actually. I had a slight foreboding what I could expect from Anita somehow, but I was pretty sure she was not the only one who would have been in the mood for it. I wasn´t actually turned off by that thought, because I really liked Anita ever since I had gotten to know her. I was pretty sure I had a chance at her if she was still single, but I wouldn´t force her into anything of course. I already was excited to get massaged by her, and there was no need for me to worry about the sex anyway.

I attracted the ladies just as much as Nick did in the meanwhile. They all kept staring and looking from a distance in all amorousness, giggled about it and really thought I wouldn´t notice. I had a lot of fun here already, but now it was time to get to the next level.

"Alright, Guys" I told them quickly, as just a few minutes remained for my appointment, "I´ll see you in a bit…"

"Aww" Katy chuckled, "Are you leaving already?"  
"I´m getting a massage…" I let her know with a little smile, "…I´ve been waiting for this the whole day already!"

"Have fun, Rico" Judy waved me for the farewell, "Be nice to her" she gave me on the way with a little wink.

"I will" I chuckled back, "as long as she´s nice to me…"

I went on my way towards her massage room without further ado now, but it actually took me quite a while until I arrived there. Everybody knew that I was here in the meanwhile, and just like the famous people you see on TV all the time, I got followed by them, got asked about autographs and even hugs like fifteen times, and it seemed like everything I was doing was made out of gold. I really could understand now why Nick was a little annoyed by that, but I kept my cool and stayed friendly of course.

When I finally did arrive at Anita´s little hut, she was already waiting for me at the door with a mischievous little smile.

"You´re a little late, Mr. Capaldi" she greeted me joyfully, "We have to cut that off your massage time I´m afraid…"

"Aww, come on, really?" I complained ironically as she opened the door for me and waved me in.

"Well, I maybe could make an exception for you…"  
"You mean because I didn´t get a massage last time?" I asked with a little grin.

"I´m not quite sure what you´re talking about" she grinned dirtily.

"Was a crazy evening, wasn't it?"

"Honestly…" she grinned while pointing out the massage table for me, "…it was about time someone like you guys arrive at this place and change the spirit for good in here…"

"Have a guess who had changed my life this much all over sudden" I agreed with her, "…all that would never have happened if Ivonne didn´t open the door for them on that evening…"

"Quite hard to believe, isn´t it?" she asked while I was carefully climbing onto the massage table.

"Yeah, I didn´t at all expect what we ended up doing here last time…" I chuckled, "…but I´m not exactly complaining either…"

I was laying on my belly and resting my head on a very comfortable pillow now, I liked it right away.

"Me neither" she confessed with a big dirty smile. Then I felt her paws gently pushing down onto my shoulder blades, "That was so exciting…"

POV Daniel Fangmeyer

"I bet ten bucks that this won´t just be an ordinary massage…" Nick told us with a sly little grin.

"Nick!" Judy complained ironically.

"Nick…" I chuckled to agree with her, "Not everybody thinks the same way you do, apparently…"

He just kept grinning about it mischievously.

"Nah, I think Nick taught him how to handle that quite well in the meanwhile" Ivonne grinned shamelessly.

Nick just nodded proudly about hearing that, "I think today that´s not really his choice. The way I know Anita she won´t let him get away that easily."

"He actually may have a point with that" Judy confessed laughingly, "And furthermore, that would have been such a potential if Nick hadn´t taught him all that…wouldn't it?"

Ivonne and Sarah nodded with big smiles on their faces.

"I´m still sitting here and listening" Katy told us suddenly, "…but it still seems too unreal to be true to me" she added with a little giggle.

"Why does it sound unreal?" Judy wanted to know.

"Like…you´re talking about all that stuff as if there was nothing to it and everybody can be so open about everything…"

"You mean because we´re police officers?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, that also…"

"Well, the truth is that we´re just people of this city as well, and what we do in our spare time has nothing to do with our jobs really" Nick explained, "And nobody should stop us from having a great time with our friends!"

"True words" I agreed with a little smile, "This has been such a great day already!"

"I´m so glad to be here" Katy told us, suddenly with tears of joy in her eyes, "And I´m so grateful for everything!"

Nick just went up to her and gave her a little hug to calm her down a little.

"I´m glad to have you here with us and I´m glad that you have a good time…" he told her smoothly.

"Thank you so much!" she cried while hugging him back.

They released each other after a little while, but then Nick grinned at her suddenly. He picked her up by surprise, and just like he did it with Judy earlier, he tossed her into the warm spring water right beside him.

"Typical" Judy just commented that dryly, shaking her head with a little smile.

"That seems to be his favourite hobby" Ivonne laughed out. Nick went up to her quickly after hearing it and threw her into the pool as well.

"Yes, madam…" he commented that in a bad British accent, "…Indeed."

What the sneaky fox didn´t notice though was I, because I was lying in the grass behind him for quite a while. I snuck up behind him very low and carefully now, and then, just in the right moment, I picked him up and tossed him into the water as well, just as he did with the two vixens before.

"Ha! Got you now, smart-ass!" I yelled in victory and returned Max´s high five, because the wolf gave me the idea in the first place.

"Oh yes!" Judy grinned with us, "Finally! Thank you very much! Good job, Dan!"

"My pleasure…" I told her with the same British slang that Nick used just a second ago, "…that was delightful!"

"But you have to be careful now" Max reminded me with a little chuckle, "You know what happened the last time we messed with him!"

"Oh…" I waved it off, "I think I can live with that…what´s the worst that could happen?"

POV Anita

"Ah, yes! That´s so nice" he purred, as I was massaging his upper back with my paws, "I really needed something like this!"

"I´m glad you like it" I chuckled.

"That´s so nice" he smiled happily, and it filled me with proudness that someone like him especially said something nice about my work.

"How come you´re this stressed out" I asked casually, "You really are a little tense…"

"Well…" he sighed, "For one, my team and I are still working hard on the new movie soundtracks…"

"Oh, wow! Really?" I wanted to know, "You really work as a musician?"

"I´ve been making music all my life" he chuckled, "I play four different instruments, I got my first guitar at the age of six and today I have eight different ones at home, accompanied by two basses and an electric piano…"

"And you have been working for a movie company for a living, before you released that music video?"

"Yes" he affirmed, as I began massaging his lower back with my paw pads, "…I´m a director of up to 20 musicians, composing music is my full-time job…"

"That sounds so awesome just from listening" I told him in all honesty, "…are those the guys you can see in that music video as well?"

"Yeah" he told me, "It´s that very studio I work in every day…"

"That´s so cool! Honestly, I wish I was as talented as you are…"

He just chuckled about it a little, as if it was not a big deal.  
"I wish I could get a massage like this every day" he told me smoothly, "this feels so nice! I´m glad I finally caught up with this!"

"I take that as a compliment. Mean´s quite a lot to me if you say it…"

"It was meant to be a compliment, credit where it´s due…"

I still couldn´t quite believe that he was so nice to me. I was so flattered by the way he was treating and talking to me. Him, the sexy black and grey angel who landed a number one hit with his debut single. Him, who brought so much joy to the people here this afternoon and even did it for free.

I still couldn´t stop thinking about the last time he was here either. That night we all spent here, that night that turned Fred into a good guy, finally. I still was having wet dreams because of that, and I couldn´t help myself but get more and more excited with every minute that passed. He was lying right before me and he was totally naked. I couldn´t help myself but stare at the beautiful grey and black mixture of his fur. He was so hot as well, in my opinion there was no need for him to be shy of Nick in that perspective, I loved everything about his body. I tried my best not to drift too far into my dirty fantasies, but I could just barely pull myself together. Hopefully he would allow me to give him some special treatment later.

POV Freddy

I have been talking to a couple of vixens since about five minutes, just casually about my work and about certain guests we had here today, and then, finally, I saw him leaving the door of the locker rooms. He promised to visit me during my shift today and he held his promise. The handsome but kinda shy slim white wolf took a quick look around the place, and then he recognized me. He waved me with a happy little smile and got on his way.

"Aww" one of the three vixens asked me with an excited giggle, "Is that him?"

I nodded with a happy little smile.

"He´s kinda cute" she confessed with a little smile, "I´m a little jealous now…"

"But you can´t have him either" I chuckled, referring to our topics from earlier, which have been Nick and Rico, obviously, "…because he´s mine" I added.

I was so proud of being able to openly talk about it, and getting supported from most of the people around here was just the nicest feeling ever. I really regret that I hadn´t realized it earlier.

Mikki slowly but surely came towards us now, but halfway there he stopped in his tracks shortly. He seemed to have spotted something, but it didn´t take him long and then her got on his way again. I still was so fascinated by his appearance that I couldn´t take my eyes off him this whole time.

"Hello" he greeted us in a friendly way but really shyly.

"Mikki!" I greeted him happily, as he lovingly put his arms around me, "So glad you made it!"

"I was anticipating this for the whole day already" he smiled lowly, "Sorry I couldn't come sooner!"

"I´ve had a great day already" I waved it off, "But now it just got even better!"

"Awww" one of the vixens commented with a very high pitch in her voice, "You guys are so cute!"

Earlier in my life I probably would have been very upset about hearing something like this, because I didn´t know better, right now I was nothing but proud of it though. I was so happy that I finally knew what I wanted and wasn´t ashamed about it anymore.

"…but I must agree with him" one of the other girls chuckled, "There happened quite a lot of cool things here already!"

"Yeah?" Mikki asked with great interest, "What did I miss?"

"You remember that music video I showed you yesterday?" I asked him, "Pyro Heart?"

"Yeah" he confirmed, "I´ve even just heard it in my car, it´s on the radio in the meanwhile…I love that song!" he added.

"Well, have a guess who is here today, accompanied by Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps!" I told him with a proud little smile.

"Wait…are you serious? I just thought I had seen them over there…"

"Yeah, it´s them! And Rico Capaldi even played a little concert for us earlier" one of the girls told him enthusiastically, "That was so great!"

"You´re kidding me, aren´t you?"

"No, really!" I told him in all seriousness, "Anita brought him her old guitar and he started rocking out here with us!"

"Aww…" he sighed, "I would have loved to see that!"

He really was a little sad about not witnessing it.

"Don't worry" I told him, "He´s just getting a massage at the moment, but he´s still here. I´m pretty sure he´ll come to say hello later" I tried to build him up.

He nodded with a cheered up little smile. Then he looked into my eyes and kissed me deeply. That was the best moment of my day so far, even though I´ve already had a few good moments today. His love and affection were everything I needed. For a moment we ignored everything around us. Even the "awws" and "ohhs" from the girls around us. But then something happened that we couldn´t ignore anymore.

"Oh my god, really?!" someone behind us complained loudly all over sudden, "Does that have to be in public you fucking faggots?" he asked with the same volume.

A tiger who was walking by suddenly stopped in his tracks and stared at us with a hateful and aggressive expression. He shook his head in disbelief and didn´t stop with making degrading gestures.

I couldn´t help myself but stare at him in disbelief about his awful behaviour. Mikki almost seemed to be a little scared by him. He was bigger and very likely stronger than the both of us, but I still couldn´t really believe that he would threaten us with physical violence. That hasn´t happened to us before.

"What´s your problem?" one of the girls asked in our defence, "Why don´t you just mind your own business?"

"That gay shit is so disgusting!" he told us hatefully, "I just don't want to see that shit!" the tiger stated aggressively and came a few steps closer.

"Then why don't you look away if you don´t want to see it?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"You have a very big mouth for a gay little fox!" he growled while aggressively pointing a finger at me.

"Why do you have to be so mad about it?" Mikki asked him shyly, taking a step back in fear, "We didn´t do anything to you, did we?"

"Alone that I had to see that would be reason enough to throw you assholes out of here!" he yelled while pushing me vigorously, "And you really should stop provoking me now, because I´ve no problem with beating up you little faggots!"

I looked at him in total disbelief and shook my head in displeasure about the situation. Did this asshole really have to ruin everything for me? On such a good day? Why does he think he can judge me for who I love? Why does he think he could throw me out of my own freaking workplace? Did this really have to end in violence?

"Look" I told him, still trying to stay friendly, "We don´t want any trouble. Why don't you just go and mind your own business and let it be like that?" I asked, as I turned around towards Mikki and got a step back from that Tiger as well, "Good day."

I just noticed that there were quite a few people watching us from a careful distance in the meanwhile, but I couldn´t tell what they all were expecting.

"I wasn´t done with you!" the tiger stopped me harshly, "I swear to god, if I have to see any of that shit again, I´m going to beat the shit out of you and your gay ass boyfriend!"

"I literally haven´t done anything to you! What do you want?"

"Please, let it be" Mikki pleaded whispering into my ear. He really was scared of that tiger, and I couldn´t blame him.

That was enough to make the guy push me once again though, he really was infuriated all over sudden. It didn´t seem like we had the situation under control anymore.

"HEY!" a loud voice interrupted us suddenly.

We all took a look at the direction his voice came from and then we saw him, emerging from the crowd quickly, "No one is beating up anybody here! What´s even the reason for that?"

"Those gays kissed in public" the tiger growled at the red fox dryly.

"And?" Nick asked, "That´s not forbidden by any law I know. And I know a lot of them. Furthermore, just live and let die! Can´t be too hard to accept it!" Nick told him harshly.

"Who are you little shit to tell me that, a police officer who got famous for sleeping with a prisoner?" he spat at him, "Piss off to where you came from or I make you regret that as well!"

"Oh, really?" Nick asked back teasingly, "Now I´m scared."

The tiger was totally focussed on him all over sudden, it really was fascinating to watch. He didn´t have any respect for him either, and I knew just too well where that would lead him.  _"Was it equally easy for him to play with me back then?"_  I asked myself, and in that very moment Nick winked me quickly,  _"Yeah…it was, probably."_

"You should be scared, little fox!" he told him angrily, "Because I´ll beat up your ass as well if you support those fucking homos, no matter who you are!"

"Hey" Nick stopped him smoothly, trying to console him with a motion of his paws a little, "Watch your words, stripey-butt" he chuckled, "Nobody is beating up anybody here!"

"What did you just call me?" the Tiger got even more aggressive. He was so baffled about Nick´s words that he didn´t even attack him right away like I imagined it to happen.

"You heard me" Nick chuckled, "And I will say it again if needed. Because I didn´t like the way you talked to my friends!"

"You´re one of them too?" he asked, laughing hysterically, "That´s so fucking gay!"

"No, I´m not…" Nick answered while starting to walk around him slowly, "…but I´m freaking happy for them, and I don´t want you asshole to ruin everything" he stated while looking directly into his eyes, "And furthermore, kissing the one you love is not stupid, but complaining about others doing it is stupid. Very stupid and just very poor."

"That´s it, you little fucker!" the tiger yelled at him now, "It´s fucking disgusting and just not right! They ruined everything with kissing each other in public like gay faggots! And you´re gonna pay for calling me stupid"

He took a quick swing into Nick´s direction but hit exactly nothing with that attack. Nick simply dodged that swing with a quick step and let the tiger stumble with his own momentum.

"I would have not said something like that, buddy" another male wolf in the crowd chuckled, as they all were watching the showdown that was going on. Mikki and I had taken some distance as well in the meanwhile, because neither of us wanted to get involved in that fight.

The tiger ignored the laughing around him for now and concentrated on Nick once again.

"Oh, you think you´re clever, fox?" he growled, "You think I will go easy on you because I´m bigger and stronger than you?"

I really was curious about Nick´s answer to this. I was pretty sure he would stop annoying that Tiger and apologize at this point, but he remained just as relaxed as he was with fighting me back then. I surely knew what he was capable of, but I wasn´t sure if it was enough to defeat a Tiger.

"No" Nick chuckled while shaking his head, "There is no need to be clever against someone like you. I´m just going to teach you a lesson on how to treat people right."

Without another warning, the tiger attacked him again. He really lunged towards him now, but instead of landing on the red fox with his claws, he landed on the ground pretty uncomfortably and Nick landed on his head with his feet a second later. Nick had jumped highly into the air as well, did a Salto in mid-air and slammed the tiger´s head into the grass with his whole body weight. That looked so spectacular that everybody started cheering for him already.

"Wow" Mikki commented lowly, "…how do you do something like that?"

While the Tiger vigorously winded his body in hate and pain, Nick calmly walked down his spine and then turned around to walk over his head again.

"You little piece of shit" he growled, just as Nick jumped off his body and let him stand back up again.

"Are you aware that bullying people smaller than you doesn´t make you any better than them?" Nick asked him in all seriousness.

"I wouldn't have said anything if those pieces of shit didn´t kiss each other in public!" he pointed out once again, "That´s just not right! That´s why god made males and females!"

"You can´t change love, mate" Nick told him while shaking his head in disagreement, "And I don't think you should."

"But I don´t want to see that!" he growled, "So it is my good right to tell them to fuck off!"

"No, it´s not. You have the good right to shut up, apologize to them and then leave this place" Nick told him distinctively.

"And what are you going to do if I don't, little fox?"

Nick looked him right in the eyes and then he smiled mischievously. "I dare you to find out! …If nothing helps, I might send my sweet little bunny after you."

I had a sudden flashback of what Judy did to me when I attacked him on the volleyball court back then and a little smile crept onto my face. No wonder Nick was so relaxed about all this.

"Oh, come on, Nicky" Judy giggled, "You can´t just cry for help every time somebody is trying to bully you…"

"Well" Nick sighed then, much to our amusement. The tiger was still slowly walking after him while the fox danced in circles around him, "Then it looks like I have to beat you up myself if you won´t stop annoying other guests."

"Oh, I´d like to see that!" his opponent laughed, "But it´s not like I haven't warned you! You wanted it like that!"

With those words he took another swing at Nick pretty quick- and vigorously, but although that punch was quite accurate, the fox was faster once again. He still danced around him and just took a step back in the right moment every time his opponent tried to hit him. It looked like it was a studied choreography, but in reality, Nick was just playing with him. While the arrogant and unfriendly striped beast tried to hurt his opponent in any way possible, he was getting out of breath slowly but surely, which wasn´t slowing down his rage though.

"Stand still!" he yelled in anger, but Nick wasn´t slowing down at all. He rather turned it up and began attacking as well for the first time. He used his hind legs to catapult himself high above his stumbling opponent and turn around his own axis. He stretched his arms while rotating and hit his face with the elbow of his right arm, right before his right fist slammed against the tiger´s head as well and knocked him right off his feet once again.

Nick just landed beside him smoothly and walked up towards his face slowly but surely.

Everybody stared in pure fascination at what they witnessed, and I loved him so much for that in that moment.

"Ahhh!" he growled, "You little fucker!"

"You were saying?" Nick asked him.

"Fuck you!"

"Does that hurt, Stripey-butt? Because I think that´s what it feels like to get called a faggot in front of everybody…"

Someone from the crowd slowly started clapping for that sentence from Nick, and soon most of them joined in on it. That little applause felt so good and heart-warming that I almost started crying in happiness.

Nick just left him lying there for a moment and went towards Mikki and I.

"I´m very sorry that people were treating you like that!" he told us with a little smile.

"It´s fine now, thank you so much!" I told him happily.

"That was so awesome!" Mikki agreed with gleaming eyes, "Thank you so much, officer Wilde!"

"My pleasure" he replied with a chummy smile, "And please, call me Nick" he offered with a little chuckle.

Just in the corner of my eye I noticed that the tiger was slowly getting back up onto his feet again. It stroked me with fear a little, but Nick was totally aware and still seemed totally relaxed about it. He turned towards him just before he wanted to open his mouth again.

Everybody around started booing at him right away and that irritated him even more, because he couldn´t quite understand what he did wrong.

"Shut up!" he yelled loudly, "That fox doesn´t know what he is talking about!"

"He does!" Judy suddenly disagreed with him while walking up to him slowly but surely, "And you disrespectful idiot should get your ass out of here, before that fox stops being patient with you."

"And now a little bunny arrives here to tell me what to do!" he complained ironically, "What is all that about? Is there a hidden camera somewhere?"

"It´s about being respectful" Nick told him while staying rather serious, "And you´re not very good at it."

"Now listen very closely to me, fox!" he warned him, "One more word out of your mouth and I´m going to beat you up in a way you will remember afterwards!"

"Come here if you want to fight" Nick told him provocatively, "Stop talking already, stripey-butt, because you still haven't done anything apart from falling onto your mouth."

Without another warning, the tiger tried punching him again, but this time Nick didn´t dodge it but just blocked it with his arms. Faster than we could look, this happened a couple more times in a row, but every hit the tiger tried to land a blow on him just didn´t do anything to his opponent. It was so good to watch. How could I think I was a match for him earlier? That tiger, an animal three times as big as him, had no chance to hurt him in any way. The red fox was flying through the air like a rocket, landed blow after blow on the his face and made him stumble into every direction. With every hit Nick landed, the crowd around us became louder, and then finally, when the tiger has lost his orientation completely, Nick landed on his shoulders and rubbed his crotch into his face a couple of times. God how much that tiger had deserved it for what he said earlier.

Then Nick jumped off of him with a backflip and made him fall onto the ground because of the recoil. Nick landed in the grass smoothly and did a little bow in front of us.

"Let me tell you something" Nick told him then, while he wasn´t getting up onto his feet anymore "Nobody expects from you to accept being gay, nobody forces you be in love with another man either, but you gotta freaking respect it and treat them like everyone else. It´s that simple. Live and let die. That´s all."  
And with that he turned his back towards him and left him lying there in the grass.

"Oh. My. God. That was so awesome" Mikki whispered in disbelief as the applause went on, "That fox just beat down a Tiger!"

I just nodded with a little smile. Nick came strolling towards us once again, and this time the tiger just kept on laying there in the grass.

"That was so cool" Mikki told him once again, "How did you do that?"

"You know…" Nick chuckled, "I´ve encountered quite a few assholes in my life…and also there is this bunny who keeps on beating me up all the time…"

"Oh, I think you´ve earned it most of those times, Nicky" Judy told him while joining us as well.

"Probably" Nick agreed with a little sigh, before he lifted her up onto his shoulders carefully.

From the corner of my eyes I noticed that Mikki couldn´t take his eyes of the heroic police officer who just saved us from that tiger, but I couldn´t blame him for it. That fox had nothing to hide, nothing at all.

"…thank you so much for helping us out of this" he told him then after he caught himself finally.

"That´s no problem" Nick just waved it off with a little smile, "Just let me know when that douchebag gets back up again and still wants to mess with you."

POV Anita

"…and then they just invited you here? I asked with great interest, after he told me the story of how they met Nick and Judy.

"Yeah" he affirmed, while I was massaging his legs and feet gently, "They just called us and asked us if we wanted to join them. The SMA himself and the breath-taking powerhouse that is Judy…" he chuckled.

"That´s the Nick I know" I giggled, "Never shy of surprising somebody…"

"How did you get to know him?" he wanted to know.

"Well…He was at the springs quite often a few years ago, mostly for business and not for the oasis and the girls I believed…and on this one day he noticed how Freddy got on my nerves quite badly…I think he had noticed before that Freddy liked me, but he never said anything until that day…"

"What did he do?" he asked with great interest and a little smile, turning head towards me in anticipation.

"…he spontaneously booked a massage with me" I continued proudly, "He just told me to take some time off and calm down a little. He offered me to use that hour to relax a little from all that. He kindly offered to listen if I wanted to talk about it, and that really was what I needed on that day. He really made my day so much better because of that. You can imagine how quickly I fell in love with him back then…" I grinned.

"Is that why Freddy was so aggressive last time we were here?"

"Well, parts of it are…but I think mostly it was because of this one time when he confronted Nick with it in front of the whole resort and told him to never touch me again..."

"And what did he do then?" Rico wanted to know, still listening very closely.

"He just told him, calmly as ever, just like the Nick we know, that I could very well choose for myself who I want to get touched by and who don´t…"

Rico nodded understandingly, not able to hide a mischievous smile.

"Yeah…" I nodded, "You can imagine how I reacted…and they all were laughing about him of course…that´s the reason why he was mad at Nick ever since…"

Rico seemed to be contented with that explanation. He had turned onto his back in the meanwhile, I had signalized it with my paws, and now I began massaging his chest slowly. He just closed his eyes in pleasure and smiled happily. Seeing him happy made me happy as well.

"Do you think Nick ever had feelings for you?" he wanted to know after a little pause.

"…no, I´m pretty sure that wouldn´t have worked out very long. Nick always told me that he didn't want to get me into any of his business-troubles and stuff like that. He liked to visit me for quite a few reasons, but he never really showed any deep emotions for me…" I ended my explanation with a little sigh, "…but I think it´s better like that in the end."

He shrugged his shoulder and didn´t say anything for a short moment. We´ve gotten ourselves in a little bit of an uncomfortable situation here. I didn´t really find any good words to continue after that, so I just kept on going with my massage. Thankfully, he came up with something pretty soon.

"Well…" he chuckled, "…maybe Judy has some amazing massaging abilities you just can´t keep up with…" he suggested with an ironic little grin.

For a second, I couldn´t quite believe that he really just said that, but then I used my current position on top of him and immediately made him pay for saying that.

"Oh really?!" I asked laughing while starting a tickling-assault on him with my paws, "Is that so, smarty-pants?"

"Hahaha…stop…please stop!" he laughed out in panic as I tickled his stomach with my claws, "I´m sorry! Please hahaha nooo!" he laughed, trying to defend himself with his arms.

"No! Please…stop" he calmed down after I stopped tickling him finally, "I never said anything, forget that I said that, I was wrong!"

He looked right into my eyes while saying it, and then he began smiling a little once again. I couldn´t help myself but laugh a little because of that situation. I had so much fun with him already, but it was about to get even better.

"God, you´re so beautiful" he whispered suddenly, looking me right in the eyes while saying it. Hearing that was even more unexpected for me. But it made my heart jump with joy.

"Y-you think?"

"Never let anyone tell you something different!" he affirmed with a little smile, "Your fire-red fur is just gorgeous and your body is so hot as well. Your smile could move mountains and your voice is sweet as a melody. I hope you have heard that before…"

"Wow…" I chuckled, not really knowing what to say, "That was smooth!"

"I figured that you deserved to hear something like that…and I´m pretty sure Nick would agree with me I asked him about it…" he told me with a little smile, still looking me right in the eyes, "…in case he didn´t tell you before."

His words left me speechless for another moment.

"W-why are you so nice to me?" I stuttered.

"Why would I not be nice to you?" he asked back, "You´re nice to me, you´re nice to my friends and I simply like you for who you are."

"Wow…" I whispered in pure disbelief, stopping with my massage for a second, "I-I love you so much for saying that! It feels so good to hear something this nice, especially from someone like you!"

I nearly began crying because I was so happy about his words. He noticed and lifted himself up from the massage table with a little smile. He hopped off the table and simply offered to hug me with his beautiful, utterly sexy naked body. That was just one of the best moments in my life so far.

"That feels so nice! Thank you so much!"

"It does" he agreed with a little smile, "And I have to thank you too, because you made a fantastic day even more fantastic…"

I just leaned towards him a little and kissed him. I just turned my head off for a moment and enjoyed it. It felt so nice to get some real love and affection finally. He still had his arms wrapped around me and just let it happen. I wasn´t quite sure if it was because he was quite famous in the meanwhile or if it was just the fact that I hadn´t had something like that in ages, but it nearly felt too exciting to be true. He treated me so nicely and wasn´t at all afraid of coming closer to me. He trusted me with what I was doing to his body and he respected me. He treated me like more than just a masseuse. I never thought something like that would happen to me one day. He didn´t let go off me while we hugged and kissed me back smoothly. It felt like he really was in love with me. I rested my head on his shoulders for a moment and ran my paws up and down his back slowly.

POV Rico

"God, this is so hot" she whispered into my ears happily, "You´re so sexy!"

"And that comes from you?" I chuckled, before I lifted her up by surprise and carefully laid her down onto her massage table, "Why don't you ask me how hard it was to not get a boner while your massage?"

She couldn´t hide a little giggle when I said that, and I was like addicted to see her laughing "I was actually hoping for something like that to happen" she confessed then.

"That would not have been hard to achieve" I grinned, as I began to massage her stomach to the best of my abilities.

"But that wouldn´t have been very professional if I asked for it, would it?" she asked with a little chuckle, enjoying my touch quite a lot, apparently.

"I wouldn´t have liked it any less" I told her with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah?" she asked, "Would you do me the favour then?"

"Oh, with great pleasure" I whispered, "I´d do everything to make you happy, and that especially would be the least of my problems."

"Oh, I love this so much!" she sighed in pleasure of my actions, "I can´t wait to see you in action! I want to try so many things with your body! I have fantasized about something like this for so long already!"

"Take a guess how much I like to hear that" I chuckled with a warm little smile, before I leaned in for another kiss again, "You can do whatever you like to me. I´m all yours."

She teasingly licked her lips, still with that excited dirty smile on her face, then she put her arms around me and pulled me into another kiss once again.

"I´m all yours as well, just don't hold back please!" she whispered.

"Alright" I told her lowly, "I´ll try my best to match all your fantasies. Just tell me how you want it."

_-chapter 50.9-_

About 45 Minutes later (POV Max Wolfheart):

We were sitting in a little circle near the springs once again and had a blast with playing charades. It´s been roughly an hour since Nick embarrassed that homophobic tiger and about an hour and a half since Rico went off to his massage. They all were looking if they could spot him somewhere from time to time, but there still was no sight of him, oddly. Nick was the first one to say it out loud, predictably.

"What is the jukebox doing for so long?" he asked with a little chuckle, "I thought even the long massages just take an hour…"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same" Jennifer agreed with him, "That must be quite a special treatment he is getting over there…"

"I´m pretty sure I know what´s happening…" Judy chuckled.

"Like, really?" Daniel asked laughing, "You think he has seduced his masseuse?"

Nick nodded with a little wink.

"Well, shouldn´t be that hard anymore for him" I grinned, "Just look at all the ladies who are in love with him…"

"Yeah, Nick" Sarah giggled, "You made quite a casa-nova out of him…"

"Oh, don't tell me you want to complain about it now" he grinned back at her.

"I wasn´t complaining" she chuckled, "I just wanted to clarify it in case you haven´t noticed."

"Oh, I noticed, don´t worry" he grinned, "I´ve been on the internet you know?"

"You´re not the only one who´s been there" Jennifer commented with a big grin, "…and I wasn´t disappointed what I found there…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked just for fun.

"Nothing" she grinned back at me, "Just…research purposes, you know?"

"Yeah…" I chuckled, "I think I know…"

"Oh, there he is!" Judy suddenly pointed out for us with a little smile.

She was right, the black and grey fox was coming back to join us once again, finally. He couldn´t hide a mischievous little smile when he noticed us and he obviously was still in a very good spirit.

"Hey guys" he greeted us, "What did I miss?"

"What did we miss would be the better question" Judy grinned at him, "Since when do massages take longer than an hour?"

"Heh…well…" he smiled, "Looks like I was lucky enough to get a bit of a special treatment today…"

"A special treatment that includes a shower afterwards?" Ivonne asked with a big grin. She had a point in saying that, because his fur was still pretty wet for just coming back from a massage.

"Heh, yeah…quite interesting, actually…" he chuckled while trying to dry the fur on his arms with his paws a little more, "…you get different sorts of massage-oils worked into your fur, and…"

"Oh yeah…that" Nick grinned ironically while laying one of his arms around his shoulders, "Those…oils are hard to get out of your fur, aren't they?"

"Yeah…" he affirmed with a little chuckle, already understanding what all that was about.

"…but I´m quite curious, actually…" Nick continued then, "…because I´ve had quite a few massages from Anita already, but it barely went longer than an hour as far as I remember it…"

"Alright, fine!" he confessed laughing, "You got me, okay? I gave her a free guitar lesson! Because…you know, she asked for it so nicely…and…"

"So…she even got a second guitar here?" Daniel chuckled with a big grin after hearing that second not very believable excuse from Rico. He showed him the old six-sting he used for his little concert earlier, which he was still holding in his paws, "…that´s good to know! Although, I believe I got this one a little out of tune by accident…"

We all chuckled about that next confrontation in great amusement.

"Did you know that Daniel could actually play a little bit as well?" I added to the guitar-conversation, "Not so bad…."

"Yeah…" Rico sighed with a little smile, because that excuse didn´t convince us either. He reached out for the guitar and began checking the strings for their tune one by one. He adjusted two or three of the tuners a little bit and then he gave it back to Daniel, "Here you go" he told him, hoping that had changed the topic that way.

"So, how is she doing at playing guitar?" Nick kept on asking, "There must be a reason why she has one here, doesn´t it?"

"Oh, she´s great!" Rico told him, "…she surely is talented…"

"Oh really, Rico?" Sarah grinned, "Is that the reason why she has two guitars here instead of just this one?"

"…there is no way of getting out of this, is there?" he gave it up finally.

"Not really" Nick laughed out, "But we were curious to see you trying!"

"I should have thought of a better alibi before…" Rico chuckled, "Maybe you would have believed me then…"

"Was it at least good you little show-off?" Daniel asked with a little chuckle while listening to the strings for himself once more.

"It was fantastic" Rico affirmed with a happy smirk, "Thanks for asking."

"Just look at him" Nick whispered while playfully patting Rico´s head, "I´m so proud of him!"

"Me too" Daniel agreed, but he rather referred at the guitar, "Those strings are all in tune again, and it didn´t even take him twenty seconds to fix that. How do you do that?"

Rico just chuckled in amusement and kept on watching the lion who was trying to copy the chords from the song he played earlier. It didn´t actually sound that bad what Daniel produced, but he surely was missing a lot of routine.

"You know" Rico told him then, "I may have done this before once or twice…"

"Hey ladies…" Judy suddenly pointed out again, "There she is!"

Judy pointed at Anita with a dirty little grin, "Why don't we go and ask her how he did?"

"Please…" Rico wanted to stop them, but it was pointless.

"Yes, great idea!" Ivonne agreed with great motivation. She was about to get up onto her feet already and Jennifer followed them as well, "This should be funny! Let´s go talk to her!"  
"No…please…" Rico tried to stop him with the last force he had left, "…don´t…don't do that to me…"

"Oh, come on, little Rico" Judy teased him, "Can´t be too bad…"

But there was no way of denying it anyway. The girls were on their way towards her and couldn´t be stopped anymore. Rico had tried everything he could.

"Oh god…" he sighed, very much to our amusement, "I should have known that that was coming."

"We knew it all along" Nick told him with a chummy little wink, "But it wasn´t that hard to tell since I noticed the way you were looking at her earlier…"

"Really?" Rico chuckled, "Was it that obvious?"

"It seemed like you were a little in love, yeah…" Nick affirmed with a happy grin.

"Damn…" Rico just chuckled with a smile as if he just got caught.

"Really?" Sarah asked excitedly, "Our little Rico fell in love?"

"…I thought I was better at hiding it…"

"This is sooo cute!" Sarah giggled excitedly, "I never thought that would happen to you one day!"

"Do I look that much of a macho to you?" Rico wanted to know from her.

"Well, judging from the way the canine ladies look at you…"

"At least I´m not alone with this" he pointed out.

"You should have seen how Freddy and Mikki looked at Nick after he had beaten up that homophobic tiger…" Sarah explained with a dirty grin.

"Nick was fighting again?" Rico asked with a bummed expression.

"Humiliated…would be a better word to describe it…" I chuckled, and Rico´s shoulders dropped even a little more.

"Damn, sucks that I missed it! That was so cool to watch last time!"

"I don´t know about the last time" Daniel interrupted his own guitar playing, "But that surely was good to watch today."

"Who is Mikki?" Rico asked then.

"Freddy´s Boyfriend" Sarah clarified, "We gotten to know them earlier, those two are so cute together!"

Just in that moment Nick pointed it out for us. Judy, Ivonne and Jennifer were talking to Anita in excitement and Freddy and the slim white wolf had joined them as well in the meanwhile.

"There they are" Nick told him, "Why don't you go and say hello quickly? Mikki was a little sad already because he missed your little concert…"

"Alright" Rico agreed with a little chuckle, then he went onto his way slowly, "…since my fate has been sealed already…let´s get this over with!"

POV Mikki

Today was so exciting already. I´ve already met the Nick Wilde in person, shook paws with Judy Hopps herself and witnessed a homophobic asshole get beaten up by an animal a third of his size. I couldn´t really think straight anymore after that. It really was the winner of the SMA show, he really had those huge cuts on his back and he really was as friendly to everybody as they all said he was. We were just now talking to a very happy Anita for a couple of minutes and then Judy and a few of her friends had joined us as well. We had so much fun talking already, but then it got even better:

"Hey guys" someone suddenly greeted us with a little chuckle, and I recognized that voice immediately. Then I saw him.

They haven´t been lying about this either, he really was here. Rico Capaldi. Not a tiny bit less sexy than Nick with his dark grey and black fur and not a tiny bit less charismatic. I couldn't even speak right now and just remained smiling stupidly. I´ve seen that music video like ten times already.

"Oh, there you are, little casa-nova" Judy greeted him with a little giggle.

"I´ve heard you´ve been a very good boy at your massage!" the other vixen remarked with a big grin.

"I´m not sure what you´re talking about" he sighed with an ironic little smile.

Just now I realized the way Anita was looking at him. She was totally in love as it looked like, and there seemed to be a reason why. It was pretty clear that he was serious about it as well, and he didn´t at all try to wave it off or change the topic. He seemed to really like her as well.

"It was so nice" Anita repeated what she had told us earlier already, "That was so good!"

"It was" Rico agreed with a loving smile and took her into his arms quickly. Then he kissed her smoothly.

"Aww" Judy commented with a happy smile, "He´s so cute, isn´t he?"

I couldn´t have agreed with her more. He was cute, and for a famous musician he apparently really knew to behave himself.

He just smiled a little after he released his vixen again.

"I´ve heard I´ve missed out on quite a show in the meanwhile…" he then told us with a little smile. Hearing his voice was so exciting it made me shiver in excitement a little.

"Yeah…" Freddy affirmed, "Nick saved us from getting beaten up by a tiger…"

"Why would you get attacked by a tiger in here?" Rico wondered in disbelief.

"It´s because we kissed in public" Freddy told him plainly.

His view went to me, then back to Freddy and then back to me again.

"Oh, then you must be Mikki" he asked while offering me to shake his paw.

"Y-Yeah" I nodded shyly.

"Rico, nice to meet you" he told me with a little smile, "I´m really sorry I have to hear something like that. I hope Nick didn´t hold himself back on that guy…"

"N-nice to meet you as well…" I told him, still shaking a little because I was so excited.

"Must have been quite spectacular to see Nick beating up a Tiger, wasn´t it?" he asked with a chummy smile.

"It…it was…" I affirmed with a shy little not, "But…I´m a little sad that I missed the concert earlier…" I told him lowly, "I would have loved to see it!"

Just like Anita, I couldn´t stop looking at him. He just stood there just like he was anybody, like he was just a good-looking fox, but he actually had a number-one hit single on the radio. His voice sounded just as sexy as it did on YouTube and he was so nice to all of us.

"Aw…" he just chuckled while winking me shortly, "Don´t be sad about that. I´m pretty sure Daniel will give me back that guitar later if I ask him nicely."

For a moment I thought about which Daniel he could have meant, but then I remembered that lion with the guitar I spotted sitting next to Nick Wilde in the distance. I was quite, but not totally, sure if he was talking about Officer Fangmeyer, but I was too shy to ask anyway.  
"Oh, you don´t have to ask him nicely for that" the female wolf beside Judy chuckled, "I´d take that guitar from him if needed!"

"There you hear it" Rico told me with a little smile, "And I officially invite you guys to come and join us later. This is going to be a great evening!"

"R-really?" I asked, just to make sure that I wasn´t dreaming here.

"Yeah, sure" he affirmed, "Why not? When you say you would have wanted to see the concert…"

"T-this is so cool! …I don´t know what to say! Thank you so much, Mr. Ca…"

"Rico" he said with a chuckle, "Just Rico is fine."

He gave us one more little smile, but then he turned all his attention towards Anita once again. I was still so flattered by that that I couldn´t move a single muscle.

"Can I invite you to a nice dinner, my pretty Lady?" he asked her smoothly, "I´m quite hungry all over sudden!"

"Oh, I know where that hunger comes from" she giggled with a little smile. But then she nodded in agreement, "And I´d love to get something to eat with you!"

Judy, Freddy and the others just kept watching in amusement as the black and grey fox reached out for Anita´s paws and pulled them towards him gently.

"Sweet" Rico told her in excitement about her answer.

"Have fun you two" Judy wished them with a happy little smile as the two foxes went onto their way.

"Thanks" Rico told her, "We will!"

And with those words they walked off towards the restaurant of this place.

For a little nobody said anything and we all just kept standing here in awkward silence. Then it was Freddy who made everybody giggle.

"Hungry?" he then asked me dryly but with a little smile, and that lifted my mood even more. That was just one of the reasons why I loved him so much.

"Yeah…" I agreed with a happy little smile, "…not a bad idea, actually. Why not?"

Just like Rico did it with Anita, he reached out for my paws now and pulled me with him as well.

"Then have a good time as well, guys" Judy told us with a little wink, before she and the other girls slowly went onto their way themselves, back to the place where their friends waited, "See you later!"

"Thanks!" I yelled after them, "We´ll be there!"

* * *

Thank you for still being on this journey with us! Hope you still have fun reading! I´d be glad if you let me know what you think of the chapter.

The  **50.9**  is going to be  **finished pretty soon** , I promise!

Alright, see you later, have a good day!

~furr

Ps: remember to take a look on the  **Tumblr-profiles of Nastia and Ilya**! Thank you!


	60. Chapter 50.9 - Black and Grey and Fiery Red

**This is a sex chapter. Do I really need to warn you?**

**Have fun ;)**

* * *

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 50.9 – Black and grey and fiery red

POV Rico

"God, this is so hot" she whispered into my ears happily, "You´re so sexy!"

"And that comes from you?" I chuckled, before I lifted her up by surprise and carefully laid her down onto her massage table, "Why don't you ask me how hard it was to not get a boner while your massage was lasting?"

She couldn´t hide a little giggle when I said that, and I was watching her laugh like addicted "I was actually hoping for something like that to happen" she confessed then.

"That would not have been hard to achieve" I grinned, as I began to massage her stomach to the best of my abilities.

"But that wouldn´t have been very professional if I asked for it, would it?" she asked with a little chuckle, enjoying my touch quite a lot, apparently.

"I wouldn´t have liked it any less" I told her with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah?" she asked, "Would you do me the favour then?"

"Oh, with great pleasure" I whispered, "I´d do everything to make you happy, and that especially would be the least of my problems."

"Oh, I love this so much!" she sighed in pleasure of my actions, "I can´t wait to see you in action! I want to try so many things with your body! I have fantasized about something like this for so long already!"

"Take a guess how much I like to hear that" I chuckled with a warm little smile, before I leaned in for another kiss again, "You can do whatever you like to me. I´m all yours."

She teasingly licked her lips, still with that excited dirty smile on her face, then she put her arms around me and pulled me into another kiss once again.

"I´m all yours as well, just don't hold back please!" she whispered.

"Alright" I told her lowly, "I´ll try my best to match all your fantasies. Just tell me how you want it."

"Oh this is so exciting!" she giggled happily, "Would you really do that for me?"

"I would love to do that for you" I affirmed with a loving little smile, "What do you dream about? What does your perfect sex look like?"

The beautiful red vixen took a short moment to think about it for a second, but then she seemed to be pretty sure what she wanted.

"First of all…" she proclaimed, "I want to explore your body with my tongue" she told me, "All of it! On this very table."

"Alright" I whispered into the kiss, before I laid myself down on top of her carefully. I turned the two of us to the side so we both were laying on her table now and she immediately used that opportunity to get on top of me and fulfil her desires.

Faster than I could look, she kneeled on top of me and carefully slid her tongue across my chest. Her delicate paws were moving over the fur on my sides and I felt like I was in heaven.

There was no way of stopping her anymore. She knew exactly what she wanted and there was no doubt that she would get it. Her touch still felt so good that I more and more of my blood was pumped from my head into my lower regions.

It was not like I´ve had a lack of sexy vixens in my life, but with her it was something way different. I loved her way of moving, I loved her voice and I just was fascinated by her whole appearance. Her orange and red fur really had the texture of a little flame, her scent was deliciously hot as well and her whole body was just gracious. A woman like her could get everything she wanted from me, everything I could offer her.

"Oh damn…you´re good at this" I whispered in pleasure.

"You think?" she asked teasingly, barely stopping with her work on my fur.

Slowly but surely, she worked her way down my stomach and once again I just kept laying there and enjoyed what she was doing. I rested my head on the pillow from earlier and just relaxed as she arrived at the furry housing of my pride.

"Hmm…" I heard her whispering in excitement, "Such a big and juicy sheath…"

"You like what you see?" I asked innocently while she was licking over it teasingly.

"Oh yes" she panted, "Show me every single inch of that thing!"

"Hmm okay" I sighed boldly, "Show it some love then."

Without a further warning she began licking over it and pushed her tongue inside of it as well. I loved that more than anything else. My penis was slowly pushing itself out of its housing and into her wet and waiting mouth. I knew that I was not exactly small for a fox, but I couldn´t even warn her anymore. I´ve been so ready for her mouth that it just took a couple of seconds until my tip reached the back of her mouth and pushed further into her throat. She didn´t seem to have a whole lot of experience with that though, because she suddenly gagged on it pretty hardly and had to pull away for a second. But that turned me on even more.

"Oh shit, I´m sorry!" I told her, "I should have warned you…"

"Goddam that went quickly!" she panted, before she licked over my half-unleashed length once again, "That thing doesn´t let you down, does it?"

"No…" I affirmed, "Not at all. But you don´t have to…"

"No, it´s fine!" she assured quickly, then she kissed the tip of my penis, "It´s just that I´m not very good at that. But I really want to try it…"

"Well, if you want to…I won´t stop you…"

She took another lick over my whole length, before she grabbed it with her paws gently, in order to line it up with her beautiful mouth once again.

Slowly but surely she engulfed more and more of it, but just when she thought she took all of it in, my cock began growing even more and also became even harder than before. Now the only thing that was left was my knot, but she had big troubles at this point already. Maybe that position was not ideal either, because my dick pointed straight at the ceiling and she sort of kneeled beside me on the table. It felt very good though. I almost found myself grabbing her head and pushing it farther down onto my rock-hard length. Now that uncontrollable sex-drive had gotten into my head again and I barely couldn´t stop myself anymore.

"Oh yes" I panted, as she tried again to get the last inch into her mouth somehow, "You nearly got it all in."

POV Anita

I really loved this. It tasted just so exciting and I really wanted him to have a nice experience as well. But it wasn´t that easy for me, because I always had big troubles with my gag reflex. I really wanted to get all of it in, but I had totally forgotten how big he was as well. Now I just remembered why I never tried to suck off Nick either. This really was a challenge for me, but I would keep it up as long as he was enjoying it. I also began to use my paws as well to massage his big sexy balls gently, and now he finally presented his huge knot to my eyes as well. My vagina was dripping wet this whole time already, it made quite a mess out of my underwear in the meanwhile, but now that I saw that knot in front of me, it made me forget about everything else. I dreamt about having that thing all the way inside me, I dreamt of just getting fucked by him really good and I dreamt of getting his semen pumped into my body. Getting motivated by that I tried once again to engulf as much of his massive penis as possible. This time I even managed to get it into my throat to a point where my lips touched his knot, but then it was too much and I began chocking once again. I had to pull away for another moment.

"Ah, shit…sorry" I coughed.

"Don't be sorry" he panted happily, "It feels just awesome, you´re doing great!"

"I´m trying my best, I really want you to cum into my mouth, but…"

"Well…I´m sorry to say it…" he told me, "That will be hard to achieve if you can´t take my knot…"

"…you´re just so big as well!" I sighed in shame, "Your big hard cock is too large for my mouth, I can´t make it all fit, I´m sorry!"

"Damn, okay" he sighed in pleasure, "I have an idea. Just squeeze my knot in your paws, that should work!"

I just did like he told me and took the tip of his length into my mouth again. I bounced my head up and down his cock as far and as hard as I dared and worked on his giant knot with both of my paws.

"Oh fuck yes" he panted, "That´s it! Just…ah keep that up a little longer please…"

I did what he asked for and went even harder on his cock. I felt him spurting a few drops of his cum into my mouth already, and then when I really started clenching my paws around his knot he came into my mouth like a fire hose.

"Ah…fuck yes" I heard him panting in pleasure, as he kept on filling my mouth with his creamy white semen. It tasted just beautiful. I tried to swallow as much of his cum as possible, but then it was too much and I had to pull away from his cock in order not to choke again. I kept on stroking his shaft while he was spraying his semen all over me and decorated my whole face with it.

"Goddamn that´s a lot of cum" I chuckled as he was done finally, "Geez, it´s everywhere!"

"Sorry" he panted, "I should have warned you about that as well…"

"No worries" I smiled, before I began licking clean his rock-hard shaft and everything that was around it, "I take it as a compliment!"

"You really should" he told me, while I continued licking up his sperm, "That was quite a load and I still feel like I could do this for a few more rounds."

"I hope you do" I giggled with a horny smile, "Hope there is more where that came from!"

"Oh, you´ll see, trust me" he grinned dirtily.

Just because I liked it, I placed a few more kisses onto his still pretty erect manhood and massaged his balls for another moment.

"Damn that was good" he panted happily. His chest was still heaving up and down a little while I cleaned it with my tongue, and I just couldn´t get enough of his taste.

"What´s the next point on your list?" he asked me then, "Do you want me to return the favour?"

"Oh yes!" I agreed, "If you would do that for me!"

"There is nothing I would rather do" he told me with a dirty little grin as he patted onto the table with his paws to make me lay down beside him. He pulled me into another deep kiss and carefully explored my mouth with his tongue. I´ve never been in love this much in my entire life. He made every second feel special and just fantastically exciting.

He set to work and slowly but surely began placing little kisses from my neck down onto my stomach.

"Hmm you smell so delicious" he whispered while he was opening the zip of my shorts with his paws carefully. He licked over my lower belly passionately and slid my pants and underwear down my tail and legs slow and teasingly. A shiver of excitement ran down my spine as my totally wet pussy got exposed to him suddenly. I couldn't wait for him to push his tongue inside and make it up to me for sucking him off earlier.

"Ahh…oh, yes!" I almost yelled in pleasure, as he began teasing my vulva with the tip of his tongue very gently. He took some experimental licks here and there and then he even used his paws to stretch my entrance a little further apart for his tongue. His tongue just felt fantastically good.  
"Oh wow" he commented, "It tastes even better than it looks!"

"Y-yeah?"

"Oh yes…I can´t wait to get in there!" he panted.

I couldn´t wait either, but I didn´t have to, luckily. He suddenly penetrated my pussy with his tongue very deeply and made me lose a loud moan of pleasure.

"Shh" he tried to calm me down with a mysterious little smile and his paw in front of his mouth, "Somebody might hear us…"

"Sorry…"

I loved it so much to have his head between my legs and his tongue so deep inside me. He really began eating me out with a lot of passion and he surely was good at it. I wish I had experienced something like this by far earlier in my life. Just before I was about to cum all over his face, he gave me another little break from his assault.

"So sweet and tight" he sighed, giving me another lick over my dripping wet pussy lips, "Such a beautiful little vagina!"

He began eating me out more and more vigorously and his tongue went deeper into me with every second. It just felt amazing, and he kept it up until I just couldn´t stand it anymore. I squirted my juices all over his face with a deep sigh of pleasure and felt like I was in heaven. He seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did, apparently, because he licked up all of my juices and I didn´t even have to ask him for it. He even swallowed it down like I did with his cum earlier.

"Oh wow" I sighed, "That was so amazing! Thank you so much!"

"So delicious" he smiled at me, just before he climbed on top of me again and pulled me into another deep and loving kiss.

"I hope I could make it up to you for your treatment earlier…" he panted with a little smile.

"I´ve never felt this good before in my entire life"

"Really?" he asked with a mischievous little grin, "What about that last time where Nick…"

"That was good too…" I confessed with a dirty grin, "…but he really just fucked me senseless in the end. If that was what I really wanted I could have also asked a wolf to have his way with me…"

"Well, that´s true…" he agreed, "But nevertheless, I was so jealous about that in that very moment…"

"Really?" I asked with a dirty grin, "You were jealous of me getting fucked by Nick? Is that what you secretly dream about?"

"Oh god, no!" he laughed, "That´s the last thing I ever want to happen in my life!"

"So what were you then jealous about?"

He licked across my face once more lovingly and cleaned more of his cum off of my cheeks with his tongue. I still was completely stained in it after the blowjob I gave him. Thinking about that I noticed that his big still half-erect penis gently rested between my legs. His massive knot rested right on top of my pussy lips and I felt that I wanted it inside me so badly already.

"I was jealous of Nick of course…" he whispered into my ear, as he moved his hips a little to make his whole shaft grind against my waiting, dripping wet pussy.

"Ah…yes" I moaned, "Oh my god…you feel so good!"

"Yeah?" he asked with a soft little smile, "You want me to…?"

I felt his length gaining more and more hardness and when I looked down it felt like it had grown by another inch as well once again.

"Yes! Please!" I begged, "Line that big fat thing up with my pussy and fuck me all the way you want!"

POV Rico

I grabbed my cock with my paws and moved it out from between her legs. Then I rested it on her stomach to tease her a little more. There was barely a day where I was so excited about entering a vagina. My cock was so full of blood and so hard that I really slowed myself down a little in order not to scare her. I slapped my shaft against her belly a couple of times and grinded my knot against her pussy lips to make her relax a little more.

"Oh my god…please" she begged, "…stop teasing…please push it in!"

"Yeah, you want my cock in there?"

"Yesss! Press every single inch of your beautiful cock into me!"

I teased her a tiny little bit more, kissed her mouth once again, but then I slowly ran the tip of my penis down her belly guided it right towards her tight little entrance. She took a look down her stomach and watched what I was doing with great pleasure.

"Yes!" she moaned, "Do it! Right in there!"

Very slowly, nevertheless very relentlessly, I applied more and more force to make the tip of my penis slide into her finally and gave her the first few inches.

"Fuck yes!" she panted in pleasure, "Oh my god, yes! Give me more!"

I continued pressing my hard length into her slowly and made her moan even louder.

"There you go…" I told her with a little smile, before I kissed her once again.

"God it so hard!" she panted, looking down between our chests once again, "…and it´s big! Holy shit you´re big too!" she panted, just before I shoved all of it into her and my knot made contact with her stretched-out pussy lips for the first time, "Can you…ahh… please slow down a little?"

I slowly started pulling it out of her once again, but now I hugged her tightly in order to prepare her for what was coming.

"I…I need to get used to it first!"

I hugged her even tighter now and then I began pushing it all the way into her once again.

"But Nick didn´t slow down either…" I told her teasingly, not stopping with what I was doing. It felt so amazingly good that I just couldn´t resist it, "Hmm…you´re so tight…" I whispered into her ears.

"Ah…yes!" she sighed in pleasure, as I began humping her in that missionary style a little faster, "It feels so good! Go faster, please! Fuck me!"

POV Anita

He just did what I wished for and picked up quite an impressive pace in which he continued on relentlessly pounding his massive fox cock into my poor little vagina. It felt so good that I couldn´t even see straight anymore. Our tails rubbed alongside each other, he had his tongue in my mouth as well and just topped every fantasy of love-making I ever had.

"Oh my god…" I panted mid-way through, "I love you so much! I want you to cum inside me!"  
He stopped his thrusting for a second and remained hugging me with his penis all the way up inside me.

"Wanna try the doggy style for that?" he panted with a dirty little smile, then he pushed a little harder and tried to shove his knot into me in that position. He surely had a point with asking that, because getting that thing into me seemed to be close to impossible in that position.

"Yeah, lets do it!" I moaned into the next kiss he gave me.

He carefully grabbed me by my shoulders now and pulled his length out of my pussy slowly but surely.

"God, I feel so empty all over sudden…"

"Let´s not lose too much time then, shall we?" he asked with a dirty grin, as he lifted me up by surprise and carried me over to my little sofa quickly.

"Y-yes!" I panted happily, as I got onto my knees on the couch and presented my butt to him on all fours, "Get back in there!"

I took a quick look behind just in the right moment to see him grabbing his big sexy cock and carefully pushed my tail out of the way with it, aiming it right at my waiting entrance once again.

"Ah…yes!" I moaned, "Now show me what you can do with that thing! Fuck me, fuck me like you ever wanted to fuck somebody!"

He had his cock below my tail already and teasingly pressed his tip against my lips.

"Oh with great pleasure" he whispered into my ears from behind as he slowly started pushing again. He grabbed my tail at the point where he was half way in, pulled it upwards and rested it against his stomach. I loved that so much. It felt so warm, filling and incredibly nice that I couldn´t stop myself from moaning anymore. He started moving again and slammed his cock into me harder and faster. He kept it up for minute after minute. I just left my tongue hanging out of my mouth and enjoyed his treatment in pure pleasure. I´ve had sex with Nick a couple of times before, but it never felt as good as with him right now. He fucked me so good that I couldn´t even feel my legs anymore. Slowly but surely, I couldn´t stand any longer, although I really tried, and then I released my juices all over his cock. I completely drained myself during that orgasm as it felt like. His whole penis, his balls, the fur on his legs and even parts of the couch below us were wet from my juices, but he still kept on thrusting it into me.

"Hmm…" he panted, "…you´re so wet…"  
"Y-yeah…it feels so good!" I whined in pleasure, "I´m still cuming!"

"Looks like I won that game…" he chuckled while giving me a little break.

"Yes…" I confessed, "You´re just too good to withstand it…you´re just so big and so fucking hard…"

"Don't worry" he panted, as he began entering me once again, "I´m pretty close too! Get ready for a lot of cum in your belly!"

"Oh fuck yes…just take it easy with that knot, I´m not sure it will fit that easily!"

"Oh, I´m pretty sure it will just fit perfectly!"

He slowly slid his whole length into me once again, spread apart my tight pussy lips once more and made me feel every single inch of his penis like it wouldn´t come to an end at all, but then I felt it touching my butt-cheeks once again. He grabbed me by my sides carefully and gave me a good feel of the knot I was about to get pressed into my vagina.

"Oh my god" I sighed in pleasure" It´s so big! Do you really think you can make it fit inside me?"

"It´s not only that…" he panted, "It´s also that you´re so fucking tight…"

"Really, is it that bad?" I asked, gritting my teeth a little because he started pressing a little harder already to spread my vagina even further.

"It´s not bad at all" he told me smoothly, "It feels just beautiful! This is going to be the biggest load of cum I´ll ever release into somebody!"

He began pressing it into me even harder now, but he still hadn´t stretched me out wide enough to make it fit.

"Ah…fuck it hurts" I whispered. He gently started massaging my sides a little while whispering into my ears.

"Just a little bit more, darling" he panted, "I´m coming, do you feel my cum already?"

I felt it. I felt it flooding my insides and it wasn´t stopping.

"Y-Yes…" I sighed, panting heavily as well, "Cum inside me! Fill me up with all you got!"

"Just a little more…" he repeated while pushing even harder, "… just spread your legs a little more, make a little more room for me!"

With the last force I could bring up I did what he told me, spread my legs just a little wider for him, and then, with another little thrust he sent into my body, his knot finally slid into me and he really started filling me up with his sperm.

"Oh fuck yes!" he panted into my ears, as he rested his whole body weight on top of me, "Here it comes!"

I felt his massive penis pulsating inside me, his knot swelled up even a little bit more and he kept building up the pressure inside me with continuously pumped his semen out of his balls and deep into my pussy.

"Oh my god yes!" I yelled in pleasure, "God that feels so good!"

"I never…" he panted, "It never was this good before!"  
"Fuck yes" I agreed.

"I´m still coming…you feel just so beautiful!"  
"Yes, don´t pull it out! Leave it in there please!"

"Oh with great pleasure" he sighed, as he carefully grabbed my sides and laid the both of us down onto the couch side by side. I was his little spoon now and he laid his arms around me while his cock kept on pulsating inside my completely sore pussy.

"God, you really cum a lot, I´m so full of it!"

"Oh yes" he sighed while nuzzling my neck playfully, "…but I couldn´t help myself with a body as beautiful as yours…"

"You´re such a sycophant" I chuckled.

He just started massaging my ears a little bit, before he laid himself down onto his back with me on top of him. Being in that position his slowly softening cock was held inside my vagina just because of his big fat knot at this point and widened out my lips more and more with every second.

"God yes" I panted at the sensation, when he was trying to free his cock out of me, but my pussy kept on clenching down on his knot.

"Feels like your pussy won´t release me anymore" he asked while teasingly trying to pull it out a little harder.

Then his knot suddenly plopped out of me and his whole shaft slid free with it as well. I felt lots and lots of his cum flooding out of my vagina with great pressure, covering his whole lover stomach, his balls, his tail and probably even the couch. It felt like he had pumped a whole gallon of that stuff into me. His dick rested between my legs now and he still hugged me from behind tightly, as the last few drops of his sperm dripped out of his penis and onto my belly.

"So tell me" he whispered into my ears from behind, "Did I match your fantasies?"

I still felt a trail of his cum dripping out of my pussy, down my butt-crack and onto him then.

"Yes…" I confessed, "Yes you did."  
"You know…I´m a little proud of myself now I must say…"

"Yeah?" I chuckled, "How was it for you? Was it as good as you hoped for?" I asked back equally boldly, "Did it match your fantasies?"

"Oh hell yeah it did" he chuckled happily while kissing my neck passionately, "That was the best experience I´ve ever had! But just to let you know…there would be a whole lot more things I would want to try with you…as long as you…you know…were into it…"

Without another word I carefully tried getting off of him for a second, turned around on the couch and laid myself down on top of him once again, giving him a deep and passionate kiss.

"Anything you won´t, you handsome grey devil!" I whispered as he hugged me again tightly. There was no other place in the world where I would want to be in other than his arms right now. Our tails curled up with each other's, I felt his stomach slowly heaving up and down below me and his heartbeat as well when we kissed each other once more.

"I´m so freaking happy right now" he whispered, looking me right in the eyes once again, "Thank you so much for all this, my beautiful red angel!"

-cor.1-

**This is a sex chapter. Do I really need to warn you?**

**Have fun ;)**

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 50.9 – Black and grey and fiery red

POV Rico

"God, this is so hot" she whispered into my ears happily, "You´re so sexy!"

"And that comes from you?" I chuckled, before I lifted her up by surprise and carefully laid her down onto her massage table, "Why don't you ask me how hard it was to not get a boner while your massage was lasting?"

She couldn´t hide a little giggle when I said that, and I was watching her laugh like addicted "I was actually hoping for something like that to happen" she confessed then.

"That would not have been hard to achieve" I grinned, as I began to massage her stomach to the best of my abilities.

"But that wouldn´t have been very professional if I asked for it, would it?" she asked with a little chuckle, enjoying my touch quite a lot, apparently.

"I wouldn´t have liked it any less" I told her with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah?" she asked, "Would you do me the favour then?"

"Oh, with great pleasure" I whispered, "I´d do everything to make you happy, and that especially would be the least of my problems."

"Oh, I love this so much!" she sighed in pleasure of my actions, "I can´t wait to see you in action! I want to try so many things with your body! I have fantasized about something like this for so long already!"

"Take a guess how much I like to hear that" I chuckled with a warm little smile, before I leaned in for another kiss again, "You can do whatever you like to me. I´m all yours."

She teasingly licked her lips, still with that excited dirty smile on her face, then she put her arms around me and pulled me into another kiss once again.

"I´m all yours as well, just don't hold back please!" she whispered.

"Alright" I told her lowly, "I´ll try my best to match all your fantasies. Just tell me how you want it."

"Oh this is so exciting!" she giggled happily, "Would you really do that for me?"

"I would love to do that for you" I affirmed with a loving little smile, "What do you dream about? What does your perfect sex look like?"

The beautiful red vixen took a short moment to think about it for a second, but then she seemed to be pretty sure what she wanted.

"First of all…" she proclaimed, "I want to explore your body with my tongue" she told me, "All of it! On this very table."

"Alright" I whispered into the kiss, before I laid myself down on top of her carefully. I turned the two of us to the side so we both were laying on her table now and she immediately used that opportunity to get on top of me and fulfil her desires.

Faster than I could look, she kneeled on top of me and carefully slid her tongue across my chest. Her delicate paws were moving over the fur on my sides and I felt like I was in heaven.

There was no way of stopping her anymore. She knew exactly what she wanted and there was no doubt that she would get it. Her touch still felt so good that I more and more of my blood was pumped from my head into my lower regions.

It was not like I´ve had a lack of sexy vixens in my life, but with her it was something way different. I loved her way of moving, I loved her voice and I just was fascinated by her whole appearance. Her orange and red fur really had the texture of a little flame, her scent was deliciously hot as well and her whole body was just gracious. A woman like her could get everything she wanted from me, everything I could offer her.

"Oh damn…you´re good at this" I whispered in pleasure.

"You think?" she asked teasingly, barely stopping with her work on my fur.

Slowly but surely, she worked her way down my stomach and once again I just kept laying there and enjoyed what she was doing. I rested my head on the pillow from earlier and just relaxed as she arrived at the furry housing of my pride.

"Hmm…" I heard her whispering in excitement, "Such a big and juicy sheath…"

"You like what you see?" I asked innocently while she was licking over it teasingly.

"Oh yes" she panted, "Show me every single inch of that thing!"

"Hmm okay" I sighed boldly, "Show it some love then."

Without a further warning she began licking over it and pushed her tongue inside of it as well. I loved that more than anything else. My penis was slowly pushing itself out of its housing and into her wet and waiting mouth. I knew that I was not exactly small for a fox, but I couldn´t even warn her anymore. I´ve been so ready for her mouth that it just took a couple of seconds until my tip reached the back of her mouth and pushed further into her throat. She didn´t seem to have a whole lot of experience with that though, because she suddenly gagged on it pretty hardly and had to pull away for a second. But that turned me on even more.

"Oh shit, I´m sorry!" I told her, "I should have warned you…"

"Goddam that went quickly!" she panted, before she licked over my half-unleashed length once again, "That thing doesn´t let you down, does it?"

"No…" I affirmed, "Not at all. But you don´t have to…"

"No, it´s fine!" she assured quickly, then she kissed the tip of my penis, "It´s just that I´m not very good at that. But I really want to try it…"

"Well, if you want to…I won´t stop you…"

She took another lick over my whole length, before she grabbed it with her paws gently, in order to line it up with her beautiful mouth once again.

Slowly but surely she engulfed more and more of it, but just when she thought she took all of it in, my cock began growing even more and also became even harder than before. Now the only thing that was left was my knot, but she had big troubles at this point already. Maybe that position was not ideal either, because my dick pointed straight at the ceiling and she sort of kneeled beside me on the table. It felt very good though. I almost found myself grabbing her head and pushing it farther down onto my rock-hard length. Now that uncontrollable sex-drive had gotten into my head again and I barely couldn´t stop myself anymore.

"Oh yes" I panted, as she tried again to get the last inch into her mouth somehow, "You nearly got it all in."

POV Anita

I really loved this. It tasted just so exciting and I really wanted him to have a nice experience as well. But it wasn´t that easy for me, because I always had big troubles with my gag reflex. I really wanted to get all of it in, but I had totally forgotten how big he was as well. Now I just remembered why I never tried to suck off Nick either. This really was a challenge for me, but I would keep it up as long as he was enjoying it. I also began to use my paws as well to massage his big sexy balls gently, and now he finally presented his huge knot to my eyes as well. My vagina was dripping wet this whole time already, it made quite a mess out of my underwear in the meanwhile, but now that I saw that knot in front of me, it made me forget about everything else. I dreamt about having that thing all the way inside me, I dreamt of just getting fucked by him really good and I dreamt of getting his semen pumped into my body. Getting motivated by that I tried once again to engulf as much of his massive penis as possible. This time I even managed to get it into my throat to a point where my lips touched his knot, but then it was too much and I began chocking once again. I had to pull away for another moment.

"Ah, shit…sorry" I coughed.

"Don't be sorry" he panted happily, "It feels just awesome, you´re doing great!"

"I´m trying my best, I really want you to cum into my mouth, but…"

"Well…I´m sorry to say it…" he told me, "That will be hard to achieve if you can´t take my knot…"

"…you´re just so big as well!" I sighed in shame, "Your big hard cock is too large for my mouth, I can´t make it all fit, I´m sorry!"

"Damn, okay" he sighed in pleasure, "I have an idea. Just squeeze my knot in your paws, that should work!"

I just did like he told me and took the tip of his length into my mouth again. I bounced my head up and down his cock as far and as hard as I dared and worked on his giant knot with both of my paws.

"Oh fuck yes" he panted, "That´s it! Just…ah keep that up a little longer please…"

I did what he asked for and went even harder on his cock. I felt him spurting a few drops of his cum into my mouth already, and then when I really started clenching my paws around his knot he came into my mouth like a fire hose.

"Ah…fuck yes" I heard him panting in pleasure, as he kept on filling my mouth with his creamy white semen. It tasted just beautiful. I tried to swallow as much of his cum as possible, but then it was too much and I had to pull away from his cock in order not to choke again. I kept on stroking his shaft while he was spraying his semen all over me and decorated my whole face with it.

"Goddamn that´s a lot of cum" I chuckled as he was done finally, "Geez, it´s everywhere!"

"Sorry" he panted, "I should have warned you about that as well…"

"No worries" I smiled, before I began licking clean his rock-hard shaft and everything that was around it, "I take it as a compliment!"

"You really should" he told me, while I continued licking up his sperm, "That was quite a load and I still feel like I could do this for a few more rounds."

"I hope you do" I giggled with a horny smile, "Hope there is more where that came from!"

"Oh, you´ll see, trust me" he grinned dirtily.

Just because I liked it, I placed a few more kisses onto his still pretty erect manhood and massaged his balls for another moment.

"Damn that was good" he panted happily. His chest was still heaving up and down a little while I cleaned it with my tongue, and I just couldn´t get enough of his taste.

"What´s the next point on your list?" he asked me then, "Do you want me to return the favour?"

"Oh yes!" I agreed, "If you would do that for me!"

"There is nothing I would rather do" he told me with a dirty little grin as he patted onto the table with his paws to make me lay down beside him. He pulled me into another deep kiss and carefully explored my mouth with his tongue. I´ve never been in love this much in my entire life. He made every second feel special and just fantastically exciting.

He set to work and slowly but surely began placing little kisses from my neck down onto my stomach.

"Hmm you smell so delicious" he whispered while he was opening the zip of my shorts with his paws carefully. He licked over my lower belly passionately and slid my pants and underwear down my tail and legs slow and teasingly. A shiver of excitement ran down my spine as my totally wet pussy got exposed to him suddenly. I couldn't wait for him to push his tongue inside and make it up to me for sucking him off earlier.

"Ahh…oh, yes!" I almost yelled in pleasure, as he began teasing my vulva with the tip of his tongue very gently. He took some experimental licks here and there and then he even used his paws to stretch my entrance a little further apart for his tongue. His tongue just felt fantastically good.  
"Oh wow" he commented, "It tastes even better than it looks!"

"Y-yeah?"

"Oh yes…I can´t wait to get in there!" he panted.

I couldn´t wait either, but I didn´t have to, luckily. He suddenly penetrated my pussy with his tongue very deeply and made me lose a loud moan of pleasure.

"Shh" he tried to calm me down with a mysterious little smile and his paw in front of his mouth, "Somebody might hear us…"

"Sorry…"

I loved it so much to have his head between my legs and his tongue so deep inside me. He really began eating me out with a lot of passion and he surely was good at it. I wish I had experienced something like this by far earlier in my life. Just before I was about to cum all over his face, he gave me another little break from his assault.

"So sweet and tight" he sighed, giving me another lick over my dripping wet pussy lips, "Such a beautiful little vagina!"

He began eating me out more and more vigorously and his tongue went deeper into me with every second. It just felt amazing, and he kept it up until I just couldn´t stand it anymore. I squirted my juices all over his face with a deep sigh of pleasure and felt like I was in heaven. He seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did, apparently, because he licked up all of my juices and I didn´t even have to ask him for it. He even swallowed it down like I did with his cum earlier.

"Oh wow" I sighed, "That was so amazing! Thank you so much!"

"So delicious" he smiled at me, just before he climbed on top of me again and pulled me into another deep and loving kiss.

"I hope I could make it up to you for your treatment earlier…" he panted with a little smile.

"I´ve never felt this good before in my entire life"

"Really?" he asked with a mischievous little grin, "What about that last time where Nick…"

"That was good too…" I confessed with a dirty grin, "…but he really just fucked me senseless in the end. If that was what I really wanted I could have also asked a wolf to have his way with me…"

"Well, that´s true…" he agreed, "But nevertheless, I was so jealous about that in that very moment…"

"Really?" I asked with a dirty grin, "You were jealous of me getting fucked by Nick? Is that what you secretly dream about?"

"Oh god, no!" he laughed, "That´s the last thing I ever want to happen in my life!"

"So what were you then jealous about?"

He licked across my face once more lovingly and cleaned more of his cum off of my cheeks with his tongue. I still was completely stained in it after the blowjob I gave him. Thinking about that I noticed that his big still half-erect penis gently rested between my legs. His massive knot rested right on top of my pussy lips and I felt that I wanted it inside me so badly already.

"I was jealous of Nick of course…" he whispered into my ear, as he moved his hips a little to make his whole shaft grind against my waiting, dripping wet pussy.

"Ah…yes" I moaned, "Oh my god…you feel so good!"

"Yeah?" he asked with a soft little smile, "You want me to…?"

I felt his length gaining more and more hardness and when I looked down it felt like it had grown by another inch as well once again.

"Yes! Please!" I begged, "Line that big fat thing up with my pussy and fuck me all the way you want!"

POV Rico

I grabbed my cock with my paws and moved it out from between her legs. Then I rested it on her stomach to tease her a little more. There was barely a day where I was so excited about entering a vagina. My cock was so full of blood and so hard that I really slowed myself down a little in order not to scare her. I slapped my shaft against her belly a couple of times and grinded my knot against her pussy lips to make her relax a little more.

"Oh my god…please" she begged, "…stop teasing…please push it in!"

"Yeah, you want my cock in there?"

"Yesss! Press every single inch of your beautiful cock into me!"

I teased her a tiny little bit more, kissed her mouth once again, but then I slowly ran the tip of my penis down her belly guided it right towards her tight little entrance. She took a look down her stomach and watched what I was doing with great pleasure.

"Yes!" she moaned, "Do it! Right in there!"

Very slowly, nevertheless very relentlessly, I applied more and more force to make the tip of my penis slide into her finally and gave her the first few inches.

"Fuck yes!" she panted in pleasure, "Oh my god, yes! Give me more!"

I continued pressing my hard length into her slowly and made her moan even louder.

"There you go…" I told her with a little smile, before I kissed her once again.

"God it so hard!" she panted, looking down between our chests once again, "…and it´s big! Holy shit you´re big too!" she panted, just before I shoved all of it into her and my knot made contact with her stretched-out pussy lips for the first time, "Can you…ahh… please slow down a little?"

I slowly started pulling it out of her once again, but now I hugged her tightly in order to prepare her for what was coming.

"I…I need to get used to it first!"

I hugged her even tighter now and then I began pushing it all the way into her once again.

"But Nick didn´t slow down either…" I told her teasingly, not stopping with what I was doing. It felt so amazingly good that I just couldn´t resist it, "Hmm…you´re so tight…" I whispered into her ears.

"Ah…yes!" she sighed in pleasure, as I began humping her in that missionary style a little faster, "It feels so good! Go faster, please! Fuck me!"

POV Anita

He just did what I wished for and picked up quite an impressive pace in which he continued on relentlessly pounding his massive fox cock into my poor little vagina. It felt so good that I couldn´t even see straight anymore. Our tails rubbed alongside each other, he had his tongue in my mouth as well and just topped every fantasy of love-making I ever had.

"Oh my god…" I panted mid-way through, "I love you so much! I want you to cum inside me!"  
He stopped his thrusting for a second and remained hugging me with his penis all the way up inside me.

"Wanna try the doggy style for that?" he panted with a dirty little smile, then he pushed a little harder and tried to shove his knot into me in that position. He surely had a point with asking that, because getting that thing into me seemed to be close to impossible in that position.

"Yeah, lets do it!" I moaned into the next kiss he gave me.

He carefully grabbed me by my shoulders now and pulled his length out of my pussy slowly but surely.

"God, I feel so empty all over sudden…"

"Let´s not lose too much time then, shall we?" he asked with a dirty grin, as he lifted me up by surprise and carried me over to my little sofa quickly.

"Y-yes!" I panted happily, as I got onto my knees on the couch and presented my butt to him on all fours, "Get back in there!"

I took a quick look behind just in the right moment to see him grabbing his big sexy cock and carefully pushed my tail out of the way with it, aiming it right at my waiting entrance once again.

"Ah…yes!" I moaned, "Now show me what you can do with that thing! Fuck me, fuck me like you ever wanted to fuck somebody!"

He had his cock below my tail already and teasingly pressed his tip against my lips.

"Oh with great pleasure" he whispered into my ears from behind as he slowly started pushing again. He grabbed my tail at the point where he was half way in, pulled it upwards and rested it against his stomach. I loved that so much. It felt so warm, filling and incredibly nice that I couldn´t stop myself from moaning anymore. He started moving again and slammed his cock into me harder and faster. He kept it up for minute after minute. I just left my tongue hanging out of my mouth and enjoyed his treatment in pure pleasure. I´ve had sex with Nick a couple of times before, but it never felt as good as with him right now. He fucked me so good that I couldn´t even feel my legs anymore. Slowly but surely, I couldn´t stand any longer, although I really tried, and then I released my juices all over his cock. I completely drained myself during that orgasm as it felt like. His whole penis, his balls, the fur on his legs and even parts of the couch below us were wet from my juices, but he still kept on thrusting it into me.

"Hmm…" he panted, "…you´re so wet…"  
"Y-yeah…it feels so good!" I whined in pleasure, "I´m still cuming!"

"Looks like I won that game…" he chuckled while giving me a little break.

"Yes…" I confessed, "You´re just too good to withstand it…you´re just so big and so fucking hard…"

"Don't worry" he panted, as he began entering me once again, "I´m pretty close too! Get ready for a lot of cum in your belly!"

"Oh fuck yes…just take it easy with that knot, I´m not sure it will fit that easily!"

"Oh, I´m pretty sure it will just fit perfectly!"

He slowly slid his whole length into me once again, spread apart my tight pussy lips once more and made me feel every single inch of his penis like it wouldn´t come to an end at all, but then I felt it touching my butt-cheeks once again. He grabbed me by my sides carefully and gave me a good feel of the knot I was about to get pressed into my vagina.

"Oh my god" I sighed in pleasure" It´s so big! Do you really think you can make it fit inside me?"

"It´s not only that…" he panted, "It´s also that you´re so fucking tight…"

"Really, is it that bad?" I asked, gritting my teeth a little because he started pressing a little harder already to spread my vagina even further.

"It´s not bad at all" he told me smoothly, "It feels just beautiful! This is going to be the biggest load of cum I´ll ever release into somebody!"

He began pressing it into me even harder now, but he still hadn´t stretched me out wide enough to make it fit.

"Ah…fuck it hurts" I whispered. He gently started massaging my sides a little while whispering into my ears.

"Just a little bit more, darling" he panted, "I´m coming, do you feel my cum already?"

I felt it. I felt it flooding my insides and it wasn´t stopping.

"Y-Yes…" I sighed, panting heavily as well, "Cum inside me! Fill me up with all you got!"

"Just a little more…" he repeated while pushing even harder, "… just spread your legs a little more, make a little more room for me!"

With the last force I could bring up I did what he told me, spread my legs just a little wider for him, and then, with another little thrust he sent into my body, his knot finally slid into me and he really started filling me up with his sperm.

"Oh fuck yes!" he panted into my ears, as he rested his whole body weight on top of me, "Here it comes!"

I felt his massive penis pulsating inside me, his knot swelled up even a little bit more and he kept building up the pressure inside me with continuously pumped his semen out of his balls and deep into my pussy.

"Oh my god yes!" I yelled in pleasure, "God that feels so good!"

"I never…" he panted, "It never was this good before!"  
"Fuck yes" I agreed.

"I´m still coming…you feel just so beautiful!"  
"Yes, don´t pull it out! Leave it in there please!"

"Oh with great pleasure" he sighed, as he carefully grabbed my sides and laid the both of us down onto the couch side by side. I was his little spoon now and he laid his arms around me while his cock kept on pulsating inside my completely sore pussy.

"God, you really cum a lot, I´m so full of it!"

"Oh yes" he sighed while nuzzling my neck playfully, "…but I couldn´t help myself with a body as beautiful as yours…"

"You´re such a sycophant" I chuckled.

He just started massaging my ears a little bit, before he laid himself down onto his back with me on top of him. Being in that position his slowly softening cock was held inside my vagina just because of his big fat knot at this point and widened out my lips more and more with every second.

"God yes" I panted at the sensation, when he was trying to free his cock out of me, but my pussy kept on clenching down on his knot.

"Feels like your pussy won´t release me anymore" he asked while teasingly trying to pull it out a little harder.

Then his knot suddenly plopped out of me and his whole shaft slid free with it as well. I felt lots and lots of his cum flooding out of my vagina with great pressure, covering his whole lover stomach, his balls, his tail and probably even the couch. It felt like he had pumped a whole gallon of that stuff into me. His dick rested between my legs now and he still hugged me from behind tightly, as the last few drops of his sperm dripped out of his penis and onto my belly.

"So tell me" he whispered into my ears from behind, "Did I match your fantasies?"

I still felt a trail of his cum dripping out of my pussy, down my butt-crack and onto him then.

"Yes…" I confessed, "Yes you did."  
"You know…I´m a little proud of myself now I must say…"

"Yeah?" I chuckled, "How was it for you? Was it as good as you hoped for?" I asked back equally boldly, "Did it match your fantasies?"

"Oh hell yeah it did" he chuckled happily while kissing my neck passionately, "That was the best experience I´ve ever had! But just to let you know…there would be a whole lot more things I would want to try with you…as long as you…you know…were into it…"

Without another word I carefully tried getting off of him for a second, turned around on the couch and laid myself down on top of him once again, giving him a deep and passionate kiss.

"Anything you won´t, you handsome grey devil!" I whispered as he hugged me again tightly. There was no other place in the world where I would want to be in other than his arms right now. Our tails curled up with each other's, I felt his stomach slowly heaving up and down below me and his heartbeat as well when we kissed each other once more.

"I´m so freaking happy right now" he whispered, looking me right in the eyes once again, "Thank you so much for all this, my beautiful red angel!"

* * *

Chapter 51 is taking shape already, some more undercover stuff is coming up ;)

See ya then, have a great day!

~furr


	64. Chapter 52 - Friends with benefits

Hey guys, how are things?

****

**Sorry for the long wait.**

 

**Big thanks** to **Nastia** for the **fantastic**   **artwork** and to **MrShurukan** for helping me with the **corrections and everything else.**

 

* * *

 

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

****

Chapter 52 – Friends with benefits

POV Nick

 

"Hopps, Wilde!" the speaker in my ear suddenly went off, carrying Jacks voice, "It´s time to play your joker! There is half an army in the backyard!"

Judy received that message as well of course, so we just gave each other a little nod and went straight to Rico and Anita, who still were dancing in the middle of the hall. It was not easy to get though the crowd quickly, but we reached them soon enough.

“Hey Rico” I asked him loudly, so everybody could hear me, I gave him a little wink so he knew what I was doing, “You´re up! I dare you to catch me before 9PM or you have to dance shirtless later!” With those words and a dirty grin and I rattled his shoulder for a second. Everybody around us was listening of course, and just as predicted they really liked to hear it.

“Good luck” I told him with another little wink and then Judy and I quickly gained some distance from them.

“Wait!” Rico acted, “What? No! Hey!”

The crowd around us started laughing in excitement, especially the girls, and then they were even blocking the way for him so he couldn´t reach us anymore. It worked just perfectly, they all wanted to see him shirtless apparently. That was the most effective thing to go for, since most of the city had seen that music video.

Half a minute later Judy and I disappeared into the kitchen corridor and out of their sight.

“God that worked well!” I chuckled, “We should ask him for that more often…”

“Well” Judy smiled, “We first of all should really think of something good to pay him back for doing that…"

“Finally!” Jack yelled at us from the other end of the corridor. We ran towards him as quickly as possible now, “What have you been doing for so long? Skye is on the roof already…”

Jack threw a riffle into our arms each and two more magazines right afterwards.

“Sorry Champ, wasn´t possible to get out of there quicker…" I told him while unlocking my gun and putting the magazines into my inside pockets of my suit.

"I can hear you by the way…" Skye told us over the headset lowly.

"Okay, great" I said, "What do you see?"

"They got out of their cars in the meanwhile. Two limousines, six black vans, three of them empty, the others carrying a lot of load as it looks like. Most of them are body-guards with heavy armoury…" she let us know.

"Did the gate close completely?" Jack wanted to know.

"It´s moving very slowly, but its closing. They are wondering already and not happy about it. Prepare for some company pretty soon!"

“Excuse me!?” a pig in a chef´s vest asked us harshly, “What are you doing in this hallway? You´re not allowed to be here, this is the kitchen area!”

Jack immediately showed him the dart riffle in his paws and the pig took a careful step backwards. “I´m sorry to disrupt your work” he told him, “But there is a very important dealership between two very powerful clans going on in your backyard.”

“Alright” the pig told us, apologizing with his paws, “I´m sorry, I didn´t know that.”

"You better tell your men to hide themselves for a little while" Jack advised him, "They´ll probably come into this building soon and they have a lot of armoury…"

"Alright! Good luck!" the chef agreed hastily and went for the kitchen right away to warn his cooks.

“They´re loading something from the first three vans into the empty ones now” Skye told us over the radio in this very moment, “A lot of big crates and bags, can´t tell you what´s inside sadly, seems to be quite heavy…”

"Take out the leaders if you can" Jack yelled almost immediately, "We´re nearly in the backyard, we´ll help you!"

Just when he said that last sentence, we already heard a lot of footsteps and a bang from a door to the backyard.

“Hide here for a second!” Jack whispered towards us quickly and we followed him, “I want to know what they´re up to!”

 

POV Rico

 

I wasn´t getting anywhere. For a couple of minutes, I acted like I was trying to find Nick and Judy in the crowd somewhere, but then I gave it up, waved it off and began dancing with Anita once again. I had so much fun on this evening, and in the end I wouldn´t really mind if I had to get my shirt off or not. The mood was good, the people were nice and I was with the most beautiful women of the whole gala.

But I also was sort of interested in what Nick and Judy were doing. I imagined them to be running after some criminals, possibly beating the crap out of them, being in a hectic and scary gunfight, and all that just while I was having fun here with all the other guests. But at least I was helping them out with their mission, and I had a great time nevertheless. I surely had worse evenings before.

 

POV Judy

 

It all went so much faster than we had expected it. The wolves and rams who stormed the building now found another entrance to the kitchen than were waiting at, pushed aside some kitchen trolleys, knocked things over and caused a giant mess for everyone.

“Search in every room!” their leader yelled loudly, “There must be a security office somewhere! We need to open that fucking gate!”

They split up into different directions faster than we could look, but they haven’t spotted us yet, luckily.

“Shit!” Jack cursed lowly, “They must not find that switch! That´s our only chance to get them! Once they get out of there we can´t chase all of them anymore!”  
“Can we call the ZPD for backup?” Skye asked though the headset.

“No” Nick said distinctively, “Everybody who´s on patrol this evening seemed very suspicious to us…we should really do this alone…I call the Chief for help later…”

“Now you said it…" Skye said, "I´ve seen a ZPD cruiser driving by just a minute ago. They weren´t even stopping when they came past the backyard…”

Nick seemed to have a plan all over sudden.

“Jack, Judy!” he told us, “Can you to go back to the security office and hinder them from opening the gates? I´ll make sure they can´t get out of here anymore! I have an idea!”

“Alright” I agreed, trusting him blindly once again, “Come on, Jacky! Show me what you´ve got!” I motivated him to follow me. He agreed with a little nod and then the both of us began running towards the stairs after the intruders.

There really were a lot of them. They had rushed the whole first floor in the meanwhile, opened every door they found and even slammed them in if they needed to.

The first two we encountered couldn´t even react before we fired at them and we just left them laying on the ground unconsciously. Back in the hallway of the first floor we found one more but neither of us hit him before he disappeared in the room on the right side. Now they knew about us and pointed their guns in our direction as well.

“Shit” Jack panted, as we hid from their shots in the doorframes of the rooms we just cleared, “Skye, this really is out of control here. What´s going on outside?”

“I got one of the two leaders unconscious, the other one hides inside his limousine. They haven´t spotted me yet, but I have no clear firing line either. Two of them are now carrying something to the door for some reason.”

“Are they still exchanging the deliveries?”

“Yes. I can´t hit them behind their cars. They have armoured gunners who check every corner. I can´t move on the roof!”

“Give me a second!” we heard Nick over the radio, “I´ll distract them in the backyard!”

"Any ideas?" I asked Jack, referring to our own problem.

"Yes" he said dryly while pulling the pin of the cylindrical grenade he held in his paws suddenly, "Look away for a second, rush towards them when I tell you to!"

I nodded and in the same moment he threw the flashbang into the hallway with a lot of momentum. It made quite a loud noise and everything was terribly bright for a second, although I didn´t at all look at the explosion, but soon I got my complete vision back once again.

"Now!" he yelled, "Let´s get them down!"

I followed him as quickly as possible. He looked into the first room on the right, I took the one on the left. Two of the sheep had been hiding in there, and they both were literally blind because of the flash that hit them. I just used two shots to knock both of them unconscious, then I went back into the hallway again. Jack nodded contentedly. That had worked out perfectly for us.

"Alright. The office is two doors further on the right…" he whispered, "I´m pretty sure they´re in there already…so we have to keep moving!"

I nodded in agreement. He had the next flashbang in his paw already, ready to do the same move again.

"Let´s do it!" I told him, and then I took cover from the bright light once again, "I´ll take the one on the left again! Let´s get them down before it´s too late!"

 

POV Nick

 

I was running around like a maniac. Now I knew why Judy was training that so often. In the kitchen I found a bottle of oil and spilled all of it on the ground in front of the stairs to the first floor. That had worked pretty well in my flat already, so why wouldn´t it work here too? The staircase started exactly in front of the double doors that lead to the ballroom, so that potentially could bring the party to a whole new level later.

Now I was rushing through the kitchen again but in this case to get into the backyard as quickly as possible. Just before I reached the door Skye gave us some more info once again:

"The gate is still closed" she told us, "But now they have put something onto the electric motor and took some distance to it. I´m pretty sure that´s some sort of explosive charge!"

"Try to take them out!" Jack told her right away, and that was one of the rare moments where I had to agree with him, "One of them probably has a detonator!"

I opened the door in the meanwhile and sneaked around the garbage containers as quickly and quietly as possible. Just in that moment I saw the first of the two wolves collapsing, then the other one followed very quickly. All the other bodyguards searched for her on the roof now, so that was a good opportunity for me to attack a few of them down here.

"I got both of them" Skye told us hastily, "But I have to change positions now! I´m getting off the roof!"  
I opened fire in the meanwhile and shot at everybody who was in my sight.

"One, two, three…four, five…" I counted the ones I knocked out, but then I had to get moving again. They noticed me in the meanwhile and opened fire on me as well.

"I got five of them" I informed them while rushing through the kitchen once again, "But they are chasing me now!"

"Try not to get that fight into the ballroom!" Jack warned me through the radio.

"I´m sorry, Jacky…" I chuckled, picking up my running pace a little because they followed me really quickly I just noticed, "I kinda have to…"

"Do not even think about it! That´s not professional!" he warned.

I just left he kitchen on it´s other end once again and began running through the hallway as quickly as possible. They were trying to hit me with their riffles, the darts were to be heard bouncing through the kitchen and the hallway already, but although it wouldn´t have made any difference, not one of those darts hit me right now. In the corner of my eye I saw Skye rushing down the stairs.

"Skye, wait!" I warned her loudly, "Mind the oil!"

She stopped herself just in time and watched me jumping over the giant puddle at full speed and slamming open the double doors to the ballroom with all the momentum I brought with me. Sliding on my claws I came to a halt in the middle of the ballroom and I was lucky that I didn´t hit anyone. I turn around just in time to witness probably the most perfectly timed thing I ever saw in my life.

 

POV Rico

 

Nick crashed through that door like a tornado. Everybody, including me, stared in shock at the scene as he came to a standstill in the middle of the dance floor. They immediately took a step back, and that was not only because he had a very big dart riffle strapped onto his back. There was a reason why he was in so much of a hurry though, because he was followed by quite a few wolves and rams. The double doors swung back pretty much immediately after Nick went through it and hit the first wolf that followed him right in the face. That hurt just from watching.

Nick went closer towards the double doors once again, but instead of entering he sneaked up to the left side of it and waited for his chasers to come out. Soon the double doors where opened again and two rams with dart riffles in their paws walked into the ballroom. Everybody held their breath in fear as they kept on looking out for him, pointing their riffles on the crowd at full focus. One more came through the door, followed by two more wolves.

"Where is that little fucker!" one of them yelled furiously. Nobody said a word. But they found him anyway, because most of the other guests were just staring at the red fox with big eyes. 

"Heh" Nick chuckled now, totally unbothered about them, coming closer towards them with a relaxed step, "I bet he´s going to feel that for a while, that door smashed right into his face!"

All of them immediately pointed their guns at him, but nobody triggered theirs for now. They were just staring in disbelief at what he was doing. Just like all of us did.

"Oh, come on, guys! You don´t need five riffles to get down one little fox!" he told them teasingly.

"You!" one of the wolves yelled in anger, "You´ve caused enough trouble already!"

"I take that as a compliment" Nick chuckled, "…but trust me, I´m still not done with you. You´ve messed up my flat, you´ve taken us hostage, you´ve taken hostage two colleagues of mine and you´re not stopping with what you´re doing. All that has it´s price you know?"  
"And what are you going to do about it? You want to talk us to death?" the wolf snarled while getting a few steps closer towards him.

In the corner of my eye I noticed somebody else coming though the double doors now. She was a white vixen and she carried a big sniper riffle on her back. She quietly closed the door behind her and took the big riffle into her paws carefully.

"No" Nick answered to the wolf´s question, "I´m going to beat you in a fair fist fight, I alone against you five big idiots. Because I dare you to fire a dart in here with all these people!"  
To reinforce what he said, Nick put his own riffle back onto his back and acted like he was warming up for the fight.

"Do you really want to make me believe that bullshit?" the wolf asked, and then he simply took a shot at Nick that hit him right in his chest. The whole crowd gasped in fear at what they witnessed. A few of them even were filming the whole scene with their phones I just noticed. It was true though, Nick really was immune to those darts. He pulled it out of his chest and presented it to the wolf who just shot him.

"You little pussy" he told him teasingly, before he precisely threw the dart at one of the rams. The sheep wasn´t too far away from him, but Nick hit him right on his neck and immediately sent him to sleep with that dart.

"The fuck?" the wolf wondered loudly, "How…?"  
"I even offered you a fair one vs five" Nick told him in amusement, "But that chance is gone now. And if you shoot one more dart at me, you´re the next one I´ll be throwing it at!"  
"Fuck my life!" the wolf yelled in annoyance while he suddenly prepared himself to take a swing at Nick with his dart riffle, rather than shooting him with it, "You annoying little bugger, just what the hell is wrong with you?"  
Nick jumped to the side quickly and the wolf hit exactly nothing with his swing. His mates just kept staring in disbelief, rather than helping him. Nick´s tactic worked out so perfectly. They were all fixated on him right now, totally unsure what to do because the tranquilizer dart showed no effect on him, and they still haven’t noticed the white vixen with the sniper riffle yet.

"What are you idiots doing?!" the wolf now yelled at his mates, "Stop staring, attack him!"

Just when he said that, Nick suddenly rushed towards them with great speed and slammed his riffle onto one of the wolfs heads. He used that moment of surprise and started messing them up pretty badly, although they weren´t as clumsy as they looked like. Nick jumped onto the shoulders of the other ram quickly, did a spin around his own axis and hit the barrel of the gun right into his next enemy´s face.

While all that happened, the wolf who shot at him earlier tried sneaking up behind him, but just in the moment he wanted to hit Nick in the back, the lady with the sniper riffle hit his neck with a tranquilizer-dart and he collapsed right on top his unconscious mate. The white vixen calmly came a few steps closer to Nick´s fight with the last two bad guys, and when Nick took a quick step away from them she used the length of her gun and smashed it´s barrel right onto the head of the ram who tried attacking him. That hit was so substantial that it hit him right out of consciousness as well. That sniper riffle looked to be quite heavy and painful to get beaten up with.

"Wow, not bad" Nick remarked with an impressed little smirk. She just smiled in amusement and calmly hung the riffle over her shoulders once again.

 

 

 

Artwork: <https://artvopros.tumblr.com>

 

Now that the last wolf realized that he was all alone suddenly, he raised his paws in surrender fearfully and dropped his gun onto the floor.

"Alright, alright!" he yelled, "You won this! Fuck me, you guys are insane!"

The white vixen simply crossed her arms with a little chuckle and watched Nick with us, who still looked like he just was warming up a little. There was still an utter silence in the whole ballroom, except for the music that was still to be heard in the background. Then a huge applause broke loose suddenly, which Nick tried calming down with his raising paws pretty quickly.

"I´m sorry to crash the party like that, everybody" Nick chuckled at us now, "But there was no other way, sadly…a few colleagues will come and take them to prison soon, don´t worry about it…" he informed us, but then he got interrupted.

"Hey, Dumbass!" somebody yelled at him all over sudden, emerging from the crowd with a dart pistol in his paws. He was a young wolf, a teenager, I guessed about fourteen or fifteen years old, and he was quite out of breath apparently. He pointed the gun right at Nick and came a few steps closer towards him.

"Look who we have here" Nick just chuckled, not at all concerned about the dart gun that was pointed at him, "How did you escape from your juvenile?"

"Yeah, yeah…" the young wolf spat at him hatefully, "Tell me, fox: Who´s the little bitch now?"

"In case you missed it: We just took out five of your mates right in front of all these people" Nick told him dryly, totally unimpressed by the dart pistol, "I´m not a little bitch and I´m surely not scared of a kid with a tranquilizer gun. Sorry pal, got to burst your bubble there."

"Don´t call me a kid! I have a loaded weapon!" he yelled at him, "And I´m not shy of using it!"  
"Oh really?" Nick wanted to know, actually just smiling about it in amusement, "And what do you think will happen if you shoot me? Do you want to get all of those idiots out of here before our backup arrives? Do you really think that changes anything?"

"Do you want to try it out?!" the teenager with the pistol yelled at him, coming a few steps closer while still pointing his gun at Nick, "I dare you!"

"Just look around you" Nick tried to tell him, "All of those guys are going to prison! There is nothing you can do about it! And you can´t do anything to me either, you´re just going to embarrass yourself in the end, so I really recommend to just let it be already."

"Oh yeah?" the wolf asked, and then he simply pulled the trigger in front of everybody, "I show you something embarrassing, pussy!"

The dart hit Nick right in his neck, but he wasn´t at all getting unconscious from that either. Everybody around us gasped in fear once again, before they realized that Nick still wasn´t effected by that tranquilizer fluid.

"Yes, it is" Nick affirmed dryly, "Very."

"…what the…what the hell?" the kid asked loudly while looking at his gun in shock, "…why? What?"

Nick just pulled the dart out of his neck and slowly began walking up to the wolf who just took the shot at him.

"I´m wearing that suit for the first time tonight and you dumbasses already got a hole into it" Nick sighed while shaking his head a little. He showed us the dart that was stained with his blood at the tip and then he simply threw it at the other wolf who had surrendered earlier. He collapsed just as it had happened to all his mates and kept on laying on the floor unconsciously. The kid who shot him was very scared of him, suddenly. Just as scared as the rest of us were fascinated.

"…and that gun you have there is not a toy!" Nick told him distinctively while ripping it out of his paws. He carefully tossed it behind him towards the white vixen, who caught it with ease and put it into the inner pocked of her black suit for now, “You really could have injured somebody.”

"I…I…" the kid yelled in fear while trying to get away from him backwards, but Nick simply grabbed him by his neck-fur and lifted him into the air with just his right arm.

"You?" Nick asked in amusement.

"Why…why didn´t it work?"

"It worked quite well on your friend who´s laying there now, didn´t it?"

"Y-yeah…" he confessed with tears of fear in his eyes.

"Do you think it feels nice to get hit by a tranquilizer dart?"

He just shook his head with wide eyes.

"Awww… " the white vixen chuckled, "Nick, I´ve got to say… you do know how to make a show out of this…"

“Yeah…guess Jack wouldn´t be so happy about it…” he grinned while reaching out for something in his pockets with his left arm. It was his police radio.

“This is officer Wilde, reporting from the ballroom of the gala event! We had a massive clan dealership in the backyard! We need a lot of backup for the clear-up! Thank you very much.”

Then he released the button again.

"Copy! Are there casualties in the ballroom as well?"

"Yeah, there are, but I´m pretty sure the lovely guests here will make room for you quickly" Nick chuckled into his radio and winked us a little.

"Alright, thanks Nick!"

Nick put the radio away once again and then he turned towards the little wolf once again, who he was still holding above his head with his right arm.

“Do you still want to fight me, kiddo?” he asked him dryly.

“N-no…” he cried lowly, “Let me down! Please…”

“I tell you this one more time now” Nick said calmly, before gently putting him back down on his feet, “Stop pretending to be an adult or a gangster and make something out of your life!”

“Y-Yeah!”

“I´ve gone through the same thing, nearly, and it led me nowhere! It all got so much better when I got kicked in the butt back then! I wish for the same to happen to you as well.”

"Okay…"

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now go and get your life together!"

A few of the mammals around us where still filming with their phones, a few of them were just staring and enjoyed the situation. The little wolf made his way out of the room as quickly as possible, which wasn´t that easy since everybody was standing in the way and watching with big eyes.

Now Nick turned his attention to Anita and me suddenly. He looked at his watch shortly and said: "It´s five past nine, Mr. Capaldi! You´re not supposed to wear your shirt anymore!"

They all were laughing even more about this. I couldn’t help but grin widely.

"Yeah, yeah…" I laughed out, "…you just disappeared earlier! How was I supposed to catch you?”

“Not at all, that´s the point! I just wanted you to get your shirt off” he told us with a little wink.

“Oh, that´s your deal!” I chuckled.

"Seriously though, thank you very much for the distraction!" he told me smugly.

“You´re very welcome” I grinned, while he was making his way back to the double sided doors already, “Thanks for the show!”

“The show is probably not over at this point” he sighed with a little smirk

while holding open the door for the white vixen with the sniper riffle on her back like a gentleman, "I owe you one for your help! Have a good evening, guys!"

He gave us another short little wink and then he followed his fighting partner through the door.

They left us standing there like nothing had happened. I just shook my head with a happy little grin, just before another huge applause broke lose. An Applause that Nick surely heard behind those doors as well.

I was pretty sure that would make its way into the headline as well. That was more exciting than every action movie I had ever seen or made the music for.

A few seconds later Anita and I were completely surrounded once again.

 

POV Skye

“What was this guy doing at the ZPD?” I asked myself once again, “Where did he learn to fight and handle situations like that? Why isn´t he an agent as well?”

But I didn´t want to ask him that right now, there were more important things to handle first.

“Judy, Jack?” Nick asked them over his headset, “Where are you? What is going on?”

We nearly stumbled into the puddle of oil that Nick had spilled earlier.

"Didn´t you hear the giant explosion in the backyard?" Jack asked us in disbelief.  
"We were kinda busy in the ballroom…" Nick explained.

"They blew up the gate and got away with their cars! We got everybody that rushed the house but they still got away somehow. We´re following them in Jack´s car now!" Judy explained.

"uhm…right…" Nick chuckled.

"Sorry to leave you behind, but we cannot lose them now!" Jack told us.

"We cannot help you without a car, and we haven´t got one right now…" Skye informed them about our situation.

"We just saw Bogo and our backup coming towards the gala hall, maybe you can borrow one of their cars! We´ll keep you notified!"

"If you want to arrive there before them you should not follow them onto the highway. Turn off the first exit, left and after a couple hundred feet you should take the path over the field, all the way till the end!" Nick advised them.

"What?" asked Jack and Judy pretty much at the same time.

"Just trust me, okay? I know about that sheep clan!"

"Are you sure, Nick?"

"Are they going towards the highway?"

"Yes, they are…" Jack sighed. I knew that he never really liked to hear something like that.

"Then I´m sure. 100%. They´re going to those old farmyard storage halls. That´s their main operating base basically."

"What do you know about that place?" Judy asked him.

"Well, I can only tell you this much: Don´t attack them there! They are by far too many and they have very much armoury. The only thing I would to is trying to find something out by sneaking in…maybe…"

"Wilde, where do you know all that from?" Jack wanted to know.

"I know a lot of people, Jacky" Nick chuckled, "But explaining all that would take quite a while…"

Nick and I had arrived in the backyard just now, but it was completely empty in the meanwhile. We turned around immediately and headed for the ballroom again.

"I wouldn´t mind a detailed explanation…" Jack let him know.

"Let´s do that later" Nick told him after jumping over the oil onto the stairs once again and reaching me a paw like a gentleman, "We´re going back into the ballroom and talk to the Chief for a second."

He held the door open for me and followed me onto the dancefloor. There still was quite a lot of excitement, especially when we arrived there once again.

Rico and his girlfriends where the only one who were not scared of talking to us though. They came right towards us quickly.

"Is everything alright?" the black and grey fox wanted to know.

"Yeah” Nick affirmed, “But we´re still not done for tonight…”

“Can we still help you somehow?”

“No” Nick told them with a thankful smile, “You helped us very much already! I want you two to have a great evening now!”

Nick hugged both of them shortly. “See you guys soon!”

We got moving again and ran straight into Chief Bogo.

“Wilde! What´s your status?”

“We got most of them unconscious, but a few of them escaped. Judy and Jack are following them already.”

“Are you going to help them?”

“Yes. But we need another car for that I´m afraid…”

The big buffalo searched for his car keys in his pockets for a moment, then he threw them over to Nick.

“Just bring it back in one piece” he told him, “Otherwise I´m going to keep your new special high-speed-vehicle for myself when it arrives…”

“Special high-speed-vehicle?” Nick asked with a chuckle, “Are you serious?”

Chief Bogo nodded with a little grin, “You two are going to like this” he chuckled, “But only if you bring my cruiser home safely!”

“Alrighty, Chief” Nick chuckled, “See you later tonight, I guess…”

“Best of luck” he advised us as we went onto our way already.

The red fox gave the gazing crowd one last little wink, then we left the event altogether. In front of the gala-hall there were parked almost ten police cruisers, a few of them with the common ZPD colouring, a few of them undercover-painted completely in black. Nick held the key in the air and pressed the button to find out which one it was, we saw one of them flashing it´s indicator lights and it was a black one, luckily.

Nick closed the door on the driver´s side after he got behind the wheel and took a deep breath first of all. With his attitude I originally imagined him to set off with squealing tires and a big howl of the engine, but that was not the case. He really was kind of a show off, there was no denying it, but there was no denying either that there was much more to him than just that. He also seemed to have a thoughtful and calm side every now and then. We got onto the roads soon later and immediately turned left join the main road towards the highway later.

"Quite effective that tactic with the oil…" I started off the conversation after we had a few minutes of silence in the car.

He just nodded a little. It was quite interesting to see him this calm all over sudden.

"You know…" he sighed suddenly, "I lived quite a while all on my own, had to work with whatever I got, and I had to cooperate with people who I could make profit with…I was quite an idiot to a lot of people back then…and since Judy made me realize that my life doesn’t have to be like that, I´m trying my best to make it all up for the troubles I´ve caused…"

"Looks like you have quite a lot of fun playing the big hero now…" I told him coldly, just to find out about his reaction.

"I do have fun" he confessed, "…but I honestly feel more like a clown than a hero sometimes…"

I just chuckled a little when he said that. I honestly could agree with him a little bit. He noticed that, apparently.

"You see" he smiled, "You do not disagree with me!"

"What about that whole SMA thing?" I wanted to know.

"That didn´t help with that problem either…" he sighed.

I couldn’t help but slip a little giggle at that.

"Don’t tell me you really watched that" he told me, actually looking over to me for a second.

"Well" I grinned, "I knew I could annoy Jack with that…but now this is getting even better…"

"Haha, very funny" he sighed, "Thank you very much…"

"Honestly" I chuckled, "Why did you answer that question?"

"For god´s sake! Really? Do you really want to do this to me now?"

I definitively found one of his weak spots right there. This was so much fun all over sudden. I just nodded with a sneaky little grin.

"Can we chance the topic, please?" he asked then, not wanting to get deeper into it, apparently.

"Yeah, ok" I grinned, "Where do you know Rico Capaldi from and what are you doing in his music video? Being shirtless on top of that…"

"You know…" he chuckled, "I have answered all these questions so many time already, and since you´re only doing this to annoy the hell out of me, why don´t we skip all that and talk about something more interesting?"

"Okay, okay…" I told him teasingly, "Should I tell you what I think about all that instead?"

"Yeah, great" he sighed tiredly, "Let´s do it."

"Okay, listen up, here is what I think" I chuckled, "About that question Gazelle asked you at the end, I´m pretty sure you were overexaggerating it a little…"

He just gave me an amused little chuckle for that.

"…and about that music video…I think you just wanted to show off a little more…"

Now he shook his head distinctively but still with that amused little smile.

"I was in that video because I wanted to give him and his music the attention it deserved. Rico is a very good friend of ours, just like his roommates Sarah and Ivonne. They let us in after we were running through that snowstorm that happened when we got abducted…"

"So…you just wanted to help him?" I asked.

"That´s what we did, yeah."

"And what about the…"

"Can I ask you something?" he interrupted, before I could even my sentence. I found that very suspicious and still pretty hilarious. I just grinned at him.

"That´d be?"

"How do you keep up with a bunny? I mean in training…because Judy still runs circles around me when she wants to…"

"You fight with Judy in training?"

"Well…getting beaten up by her would fit better if you ask me" he chuckled, “I think you´ve seen what she did to Freddy on the volleyball court in the Springs…”

"Yeah, that was quite impressive…” I confessed, “We´ve…we´ve never really done this to be honest"

“It´s a quite effective training-method I would say” he chuckled.

 

POV Judy

 

"…but honestly" Jack chuckled, just after we found and joined the field-track that Nick had told us about, "How do you control your fox that well?"

“Oh, I barely do have control over him” I grinned, “It took me a little while to get used to it, but since I did I couldn´t live without him anymore.”

A tiny little smirk wandered onto his face. It seemed like he knew what I was talking about.

“What about Skye?” I asked then, “Do you have her under control?”

He just shook his head distinctively. “She´s not that easy to fool with either” he chuckled, “…and that´s exactly what makes me love her so much. She knows what she wants and she´s not shy of showing it.”

“Oh, I bet you would like Nick too if you knew him better” I grinned, “He´s just not the one you should try to get under control…"

"Seems like it."

"You don´t seem to be entirely convinced" I giggled.

"I think I do not entirely understand it. Why would he want to get so much attention all the time? I mean first that giant waste of time with that TV show, then that music video…"

I just couldn’t help myself but giggle about his little rant.

"You really don´t have to be jealous about all that" I told him, "He´s regretting most of that for himself, believe me."

"I´m not jealous."

"Nick is a good guy. He wants to help out where he can, but sometimes he´s just himself and does what feels right to him…"  
There was a moment of silence in the car since I had said that, and it obviously wasn’t very pleasurable to him. He really looked a little like all that was getting into his head, but he still was to stubborn to admit it. I still couldn´t help myself and chuckle about it.

"Why are you still working at the ZPD?" he changed the topic suddenly, "Why have you never thought about joining an Agency? Because you surely have the qualifications and the success rate…"

"We like our jobs at the ZPD" I told him the simple truth, "We like our colleagues, our tasks and everything that comes with it."

"And in your free-time you´re the rock stars of Zootopia?" he asked dryly.

“It wouldn’t have been like that without that hostage taking” I explained with a little sigh, “And if Cammy hadn´t been in heat because of him…”

 

POV Nick

 

“…and she honestly asked you to have sex with her?” Skye asked with great interest. Somehow she had managed to bring the topic back to me and my image again, and she didn´t mind seeing me suffering because of it at all.

“Yeah…” I sighed, “She did.”

“Was that exciting?”  
“A little…”

“Because Judy doesn´t let you…?”

I shook my head again with another little sigh. “First of all: No. That´s not the case at all. Secondly: You´re very curious. Should I be worried? Do you want to talk about it? Do you want me to help you?”

“Oh yes, please!” she grinned teasingly, “I´m very interested, tell me more about it!”

I knew that she wasn´t totally serious about all this. It was obvious that she just had fun annoying me, like she must be doing with Jack very often I assumed, but at least it was not getting boring talking to her.

“Okay…” I began with an ironic chuckle, “You know…when a boy and a girl are deeply in love with each other, they are very gently coming closer to each other, start out with kissing each other passionately…”

“Yeah…” she chuckled in amusement, “I think I know what you´re…”

“…yeah…but when a police officer is told to have sex with somebody he has no feelings for whatsoever, and that somebody is arrested for a few illegal activities they don´t want to tell the whole truth about…”

“Oh…okay!” she grinned, “I see where this is going!”

“Yeah, and if you don´t stop asking me about that already…I might get into detail here, and…”

“And?” she asked with a shrug over her shoulders.

“And this is going to be ugly.”

“I´ve seen quite a few ugly things before…” she grinned.

We just had arrived the field track I was talking about earlier.

“Oh, me too” I chuckled, “I´ve seen a few ugly things too! What have you seen before?”

“Well…” she began, “…that day we met you at the springs for example…”

I couldn´t help myself but hold my breath there for a second as she mentioned that. I took a look over to her and raised an eyebrow, mostly to find out what she was really on about. I really hoped that she was just joking.

She tried to hide it for a short moment, but then she burst out into a big laughter.

The headset I wore made a little noise suddenly, so the connection to Jack and Judy must have been up once again.

“…I…haha…I mean…hahaha…you´ve been in that little massage hut for quite a while…you can´t tell me you guys just went for a massage in there…”

“Ah…yeah, that…” I waved it off ironically, “…we just played a round of Monopoly, that´s all…”

“Monopoly…” she giggled, nodding ironically.

“Very interesting…” we heard Jack´s voice over our headsets, quickly followed by a lot of laughter from Judy.

“That was a lot of fun that round of monopoly” Judy chuckled ironically, "Wasn´t it?"

“Oh really” I sighed, “Why is that, Carrots? Because you´re always in charge of the rules all the time?”

"That´s just one reason…" she giggled.

“Alright, enough of that now” Jack interrupted now, “Where are you?”

“We´re on the field already, about five minutes away from you. Did you see anything yet?”

“There are three cars arriving right now, they look pretty similar to the ones that got away…” Jack told us, “Seems like you were right about that shortcut, Wilde.”

“You´re welcome, Stripey-butt.”

“We are on the far-left side of their main gate, we parked the car behind the little hill” Judy let us know.

“That makes sense” I agreed, “I think I know what you´re talking about. We´ll join you there in a second!”

"Very well, see you in a minute" Jack ended this conversation, just before he ended the headset connection once again. There was another little beep and then silence in the car.

“You know that he really is mad about that?” Skye asked me with a little chuckle.

“Yes.”

“But you´re not going to stop calling him that?”

“It´s not like I don’t like him or anything” I chuckled, “But the only one who is calling me by my last name is my boss, usually, and he does that to everybody. I´m the only one Jack calls by their last name, and he does that because he thinks that I´m just a clown who is taking nothing seriously."

She just looked at me with an ironic smirk and a slowly widening grin.

"…I do things a little differently than him…" I confessed, "…but normally it works out in the end. Don´t say I´m telling lies here…"

She nodded a little. She knew just as well as him that it was the truth.

"…anyway…I´m pretty sure he´ll understand it one day…and until that day arrives he remains to be my little Stripey-butt…" I chuckled.

"Or… we find a nickname for you as well and we´ll stick with that…" she proposed.

"If you really need to…" I sighed, as the other car finally came into view in the distance.

"The Sexiest Man Alive…" she suggested, "no…too long…what about…"

"Really?" I asked tiredly, because she still tried to think of something.

"Yes" she confirmed with a mischievous smile, "I will find a name for you some day, I promise!"

I just had parked the car besides the one Judy and Jack came with und turned off the engine now, ignoring it for now.

"And I´m going to find out if you lied in the show or not" she added with a little wink while opening the door on her side.

"If that makes you happy" I sighed, following her towards Jack and Judy, who were hiding on the hill they were talking about.

"Hey Judy" Skye asked when she arrived the two bunnies, "I need to ask you a few questions someday" she grinned, turning towards me while doing so, “I´m not quite sure if he´s making stuff up all the time or not…”

I just rolled my eyes with a little sigh. Judy knew what this was about of course, she was quite used to it in the meanwhile.

"Oh with great pleasure" Judy chuckled, "You wanna know some details about Nick?"

"No, she doesn´t" I replied for her dryly.

"Me neither" Jack agreed with me, adjusting his scope a little which he used to see what was going on behind the fence, "Let´s get back to business, shall we?"

 

 

* * *

 

What do you think? I´d be glad for some feedback, thank you!

 

See you later, take care!

 

~furr 


	65. Chapter 53 - Of foxes and bunnies

Hey guys, how are you? Here is Chapter 53, finally! I´m sorry it took me so long again.

Big thanks to  **MrShurukan**  for the quick and very helpful correction!

* * *

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 53 – Of foxes and bunnies (POV Nick)

We were undoubtedly at the place they use as their main operating base, and also, we clearly saw the three cars Judy and Jack had been following earlier, but apart from that we were in a dead end here. They had their guards in every corner of the fence, in front of every single entrance and there was not one single dark spot around the whole area. Apart from digging a tunnel, which would take quite a while and would be quite dangerous, there was no way of getting in there unnoticed.

"Well…" Jack sighed cynically, "If that wasn't a great success…"

"At least we know where they are now…" Skye said with a shrug of her shoulders, "Better than nothing…"

"And we have like twelve more idiots we can interrogate" I added, "I think we were quite successful tonight…"

"But that doesn´t bring is anywhere, does it?" he asked harshly, "That´s still not good enough!"

"Whoa! Easy there, Stripey!" I slowed him down with a little chuckle, "We wouldn´t even have known about that Gala without our interrogation work…"

"Stop calling me that! What´s your point?!" he yelled aggressively, "That doesn´t help with anything! And we can´t just give up on this now! Stop messing around and think of a solution, Wilde!"

Behind his back I looked at Skye shortly and then at Judy with a tiny little smirk. I honestly was sort of expecting that Skye was about to calm him down a little now, but sneaky as she was, she rather wanted to watch us pushing that argument even a little further.

For Judy and I, and I was pretty sure for Skye as well, it was clear that we couldn´t do very much right now anyway. There was no way we could get into that fortress. And furthermore, I really wanted to find out what would happen when Judy and I played dead after we have gotten "poisoned" tomorrow.

"I´m pretty sure we´re done for today" I told him dryly while coming a step closer to him and his scope, "We cannot get even close to this place without getting noticed. They will see us if we come closer than 200 feet!"

"Oh great! Now detective Wilde is pretty sure that we´re done here for today!" he repeated in an overacted way, "Do you ever listen to yourself?"

I just chuckled a little and then I picked up Judy carefully, in order to hug her quickly. I ignored him for a moment.

"Okay, Jack" I began again calmly, "We probably should tell you something else that might be pretty helpful…"

Judy nodded in agreement.

"…there is this old acquaintance of us, who came to our office just this afternoon. She has a little coffee-shop near the ZPD, and this morning she got sort of blackmailed by two members of that very sheep clan. They gave her an envelope containing a letter and two tablets of some sort. She was supposed to put them into the next two cups of coffee which Judy and I were about to get at her place and receive a hundred grand for doing it. Otherwise she would get into major trouble it said. Cammy told us about that, luckily, so for tomorrow Judy and I had planned to act like we really have been poisoned and get taken to hospital, where we would ´die´ a few hours later. It should be a lot easier to investigate then, when everybody thinks we´re dead. What do you say? Does that sound like a plan to you, Stripey?"

"Not that bad of an idea" Skye said supportively after listening.

"…why didn´t you tell us about that earlier?" Jack asked coldly, "It would indeed have been pretty helpful to know that…"

I just shrugged my shoulders with another little smile and kissed Judy again passionately.

He just continued to shake his head with a deep sigh.

"I had told him to approach things a little differently" Judy chuckled very lowly, "Guess this is not as easy as I thought it was…"

"Yeah, Jacky" Skye sighed, "I think this is pretty much a dead end for tonight…why don´t we wait for that other thing to happen tomorrow?"

He just sighed once again and let the paw with his scope sink down a little.

"Yeah, Jacky" I agreed, "Why don't we all head home and you take care of your vixen a little? I figured that she could need it…"

"Oh, right. Because you´re the one to judge that, aren´t you?" he asked with a dry little sigh.

"Yes" I confirmed, "I´m the one to judge that."

"You´re a clown who happens to be a police detective" he corrected stubbornly, "You´re just talking yourself out with some made-up bullshit and you think that everything is okay because you´re a well-known celebrity…"

"Oh, so that does get to you…" I chuckled, "I thought you were better at hiding it."

"It doesn´t bother me in the slightest" he said coldly, "It´s just bothers me that you won´t take anything I say seriously. Not if your life was depending on it."

"Well, that´s a little overstated, isn´t it?" Skye chuckled in my defence.

"The only thing I´m not taking serious, Jack, is that you´re still acting like you´re above me or anyone else here, and you´re just not" I clarified.

"All apart from the fact that I am the higher operator here by the law, our private life is none of your business at all!"

"Who cares about who is the higher operator?" I got a little louder as well now, "The only thing that matters is that we get the job done! You wouldn´t even be here right now if I had told you about this shortcut, or maybe they would have noticed that you were following them in the first place! And because you´re not the accepted leader of this operation, and because your word is not worth more than any of ours, I´m simply calling tonight a success for this operation and ignore you from now on. How about that, little bunny?"

Judy and Skye both just remained shaking their heads with little smiles about my little rage-out. He just shook his head about it predictably, but that didn't really bother me either. He couldn´t deny that I sort of had a point with what I just said.

"Wilde…it doesn't work if…"

"I´m sorry I´ve gotten so mean there, sweetheart" I chuckled, now totally calm and with a little grin once again, "Just had to clarify that again…"

I decided to leave him standing there for a moment and get back towards Judy once again. She hugged me back lovingly and patted my shoulders a little. The other two just kept on staring at us for a second, she in amusement, he in disbelief.

"See?" I pointed out for Skye, hinting towards Judy with my head "Bunnies need a little love as well sometimes!"

"Couldn´t agree with you more" she chuckled with a little smirk.

"Aw, Nicky" Judy giggled when I gently began licking over her face, "You´re soo cute!"

"He is cute" Skye agreed with her, "Isn´t he, Jacky?" she asked teasingly.

He just sighed once again because of her teasing. He finally seemed to have understood that we couldn´t do any more for tonight. The girls had agreed with me on that as well, obviously.

"And you have to admit, he´s quite handsome for a fox…" she continued with a big smile, "…didn´t you always tell me how attracted you are to our species?"

The male bunny suddenly jumped towards her quickly, tackled her into the high grass quite vigorously and climbed on top of her when she was laying on her back. Now that seemed to be enough to stop her talking. Judy and I just began laughing in surprise.

"I told you that you are beautiful!" he panted, "And I still stand by that statement! But god no, not all of them!"

Skye just giggled about this in amusement. "Oh, I think for you it´s foxes in general, isn´t it?" she kept on teasing him, "Don´t tell me you wouldn´t want to watch the casa-nova over there getting it on with…"

"Oh, shut up" he chuckled ironically, before he kissed her passionately to make her go all silent finally.

"There we go" I chuckled loudly, "Finally! Skye, you did it!"

"Just wanted to show you how it´s done!" she chuckled happily.

"Alright, got it" I chuckled, "I´ll try it the same way next time!"

"I dare you, Wilde" Jack grumbled while still making out with his girlfriend in the grass.

"Not sure you have the same arguments she has…" Judy giggled, "…but I got to agree with him: Foxes are quite interesting creatures…and I cannot really get enough of them either…"

"Well" Jack sighed, not getting distracted from making out with his girlfriend, "…not all of them."

"We´ll be best friends one day, Jacky" I chuckled in amusement, "You´re gonna see! And then I´m gonna make love to you, just like she does!" I added ironically.

Judy winked me with a little grin, before she passionately kissed me again.

"…I´m sure you would find me attractive too, if I wiggled my tail for you a little…"

"For sure, Wilde."

"Why do you never do that for me?" Judy asked me curiously, as I carefully laid her down onto the flat hood of Jacks fancy car.

"You´ve never asked for it, carrots" I told her with a little smile, "Do you want me to do that for you right now? I think Jack is busy anyway…"

"Yes, please!" she confirmed.

"I swear to god" we heard Jack sighing in the grass, "If Skye wasn´t here, I would kick your ass so hard right now."

"I´m sure you would, Champ" I chuckled while I slowly began unbuckling my black suit and weaponry in front of Judy´s eyes, "…but now your chance is gone, some other day maybe…"

"Hmm…Nick, stop talking already" Judy grinned with a seductive smile as she watched me stripping for her. She still looked so beautiful in her cyan blue dress in this warm spring night. Although it was totally dark already, it wasn´t really that cold over all. We were miles away from the city, and the blokes from the Clan wouldn´t hear us over here either. And the hood of Jack´s car was warm because the engine has been running earlier. All in all, we felt very comfortable here right now. Surely not the worst night we´ve had.

POV Rico

After the ZPD had left the gala, finally, everything had calmed down a little. A few of the guests were still dancing to the music, just like the two of us, a few of them had gathered up in little groups and talked to each other, a few of them went home already. It was quite relaxed for the two of us suddenly.

"Quite an exciting night, isn´t it?" Anita asked me with a happy smile.

"Very exciting" I agreed, "But it´s still getting more exciting later, isn´t it?" I asked with a dirty little smile.

She nodded slowly, looked me right in the eyes again and then kissed me deeply. I couldn´t get enough of that. I didn´t care if they all were watching or taking photos, I just enjoyed this evening with her.

"I hope you don't hold back on me later" she whispered into my ears low and teasingly, "I can´t wait for it, actually…"

"Oh…" I smiled back, "You´re going to wish that you didn't ask for that…"

"Can we go to your place, please?" she asked me excitedly, "I want to see your collection of guitars finally!"

"Well, if you´re fine with Sarah and Ivonne being around…" I chuckled, "I cannot guarantee for anything…"

"Oh, more than fine" she waved it off with a big grin, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Then we can go to my place of course" I affirmed her question from earlier, "Whatever you wish for, darling."

"Whatever I want?" she asked with a big grin.

"Whatever you dream about."

"Oh, you´re going to regret that…" she told me with a mischievous little smile, before she gently reached out for my paws and pulled me out of the ballroom with her slowly.

"You want to go?" I asked, and I was not that turned off by the idea actually. The press people really were going on my nerves slowly but surely. I could already feel them waiting to attack me with their questions once again. That would have been fine on any other day, but tonight was just for her and I.

"Yeah…" she grinned, "Let´s go!"

Normal POV

"What the hell happened there once again!" the big ram yelled at the two wolves who came back in just one of the six cars they went away with, "What were those stupid cops doing there? How could they know about it in the first place?!"

"W-We don´t know, Mr. Bellweather!" one of the wolves stuttered, "…but they seemed to have prepared for this! They closed the gate to the backyard, that´s why we had to get inside the building!"

"They are just a stupid fox and a bunny for fucks sake! How can it be that hard to take them out?"

"They were not alone! They had a sniper on the roof too…"

"Silence!" the ram yelled loudly, "Enough with the excuses! This was the last time they messed up one of our dealerships! Nobody is leaving this place anymore until those two cops are history! You got me? We just have to wait for them to get a cup of coffee, that´s the solution, it´s as simple as that!"

He calmed down quite soon after that little rant.

"B-but what if she doesn´t do it?" another ram in the room asked him calmly.

"She is going to do it, trust me! She´s had enough trouble with us already…"

"Here, boss" his oldest son told him, after he stood up from his chair and walked over to him, "Take a look at this!"

He showed him his phone and started a video. It showed the ballroom of the gala event where everybody was watching and filming the fight between their men and the first fox who ever joined the ZPD forces.

"Where did you get that from?" Bellweather Senior asked.

"It´s all over social media…" the younger sheep sighed, "Like it always is when that fox appears somewhere."

The boss just shook his head in disbelief. "Just look at those idiots" he sighed, "As if it was that hard to pull the trigger on him!"  
"They did shoot him" his son explained, "That´s the thing! He just pulled it out of his neck…here, look…it´s even stained in his blood, and then he throws it at one of them! Those darts are doing their job, but…but not on him, apparently…"  
"How is that possible? Are foxes immune to it?"  
"No, they´re not, normally."  
"Well…" he concluded, "I´m pretty sure he´s not immune to the ricin-concentrate though. That has proven to be effective on everyone so far."

"Those darts have proven that too" the junior said while shrugging his shoulders, "We should really wait for the medical reports being released to the press! We cannot take any risks anymore, we´ve lost quite a lot of manpower in the last few weeks…"

The boss just nodded very slowly.

"Where are they right now?" he asked the two wolves then.

"One car was following us for quite a while. We were not sure if it was them, but we lost them on the highway anyway…"

"I wouldn´t be so sure about that…" the younger ram interrupted him, "…that Wilde guy seems oddly familiar somehow. I believe we had some kinds of business with him before he became a cop…I believe he even was here before…"

"What sort of business?"

"Just some smaller things here and there as far as I remember…I think you would know about it as well if it had been something important…"

"However. They have proven themselves to be dangerous! I´m going to put every operation on ice until they are out of the way!"

"Really? All of them?"

"Yes" he affirmed coldly, "You know very well what has happened to the Nox Family. Just fractions of them are left, and they even started arresting their men in the ZPD. We have to be careful with them. We cannot let that happen to us!"

"Alright" the junior agreed with a nod, "I understand."

"Good. Enough of that for now. How much of the delivery actually made it here?"

POV Skye

"My god" he sighed, "I cannot fucking believe this…"

I still couldn´t get that stupid grin off my face. This was just so exciting to me somehow.

"I surely had fun" I chuckled.

"Me too" he confessed, "…but in a freaking field? Really?"

"You were the one who started it…"

"Yeah…had to stop you from talking…" he told me dryly but still with a little grin.

"You really don't have to be jealous of him" I clarified with a little smile, "I was just trying to mess with you a little, in case you haven´t noticed…"

"You like him, don´t you?" he asked, equally dryly as before.

"He is charismatic, there is no denying it" I giggled with an ironic little smile, "…And you have to admit that he´s not looking bad for a fox either…"  
He shrugged his shoulders a little.

"…but no. I´m not interested. You´re not a bad lover either…" I told him then, "So don´t worry, I really was just messing with you."

POV Ivonne

I liked him from the beginning. Sarah had a date with one of her possible future colleagues today, and it seemed to have been so nice that she decided to take him here for a cup of tea as well. His name was Christian, and just like her he was an arctic fox with snow white fur. That would make quite a cute couple, and they were even working on the same school together. I was so happy for her, but I also was a little jealous. He was a rather calm nature, pretty similar to Rico actually, but there surely were more reasons why Sarah found him attractive. He had good behaviour, sparkling blue eyes and he was intelligent too. He was just a few months away from becoming a teacher for English, Sports and Music as far as I gotten to know from our conversation.

He was pretty hot and in good shape as well, I couldn´t deny it, but I wasn´t quite sure if something really would be happening with him tonight.

We had quite a lot of fun talking to him already, and apparently Sarah hasn´t even told him yet that we lived in a shared apartment with the fox who was positioned at the top of the charts with his music currently. Probably because he wouldn´t have believed her anyway. But then we had the perfect opportunity to tell him about it, and we knew already that we would have so much fun with this later.

"And the two of you are living together in this apartment?" he casually asked us after an awkward little pause. There was a lack of topics to talk about suddenly.

"The two of us and our Roommate Rico" Sarah told him plainly but with a little smirk on her face.

"Really?" he asked with a little chuckle because of our grins, "A fox named Rico? Or is he not a fox?"

"No, he is a fox" I assured with a big smile, "And such a handsome one as well…" I chuckled, before describing him a little better, "Black and Grey fur, a voice to die for, one of the greatest gentlemen I ever met, and he got taught to use his body by none other than Nick Wilde himself…"

Sarah couldn´t help but slip a little giggle because of what I said. But she nodded of course, I was not making any of that up.

"You´re making this up…" Christian chuckled with an unsure smile, "Are you talking about Rico Capaldi?"

"The one and only" I grinned with a mysterious little smile.

"Right…and you really want to make me believe that?"

"You probably even get to know him tonight if you stay long enough…" Sarah told him with an excited giggle.

"You are kidding me" he laughed with an amused smile, still not believing us, "Like…why would you want to make me believe that in the first place? "

"Why would you not believe it?" I asked back teasingly.

He just shrugged his shoulders with an unsure smile about that question, "Seems a little unrealistic…"

"But honestly…" Sarah asked him, "How would you react if it was true?"

"I would be very happy I think" he said after thinking about it shortly, "He´s a great musician and a fine guy as from what I was told. I´ve even played his song with my class in one of my music lessons just a few days ago" he told us, "My whole class loves that song!"

"Aww" I whispered joyfully, "I think he will be so happy to hear that!"

"Yeah" Sarah agreed, "I think Rico really would like that…we have to tell him about that later!"

"Are you guys actually playing with me or not?" Christian wanted to know once again, "You two seemed to be pretty confident about it…"

"Do you want to hear more details about him before you eventually get to know him for himself?" I asked back in amusement.

"Yeah…" he chuckled while shrugging his shoulders with an ironic little smile, "I´m curious what you come up with!"

"Alright" I began with a little grin, "So at this one night we had a few police officers over and offered them to stay for the night because they weren´t save in their own homes anymore. Nick Wilde, Judy Hopps, Max Wolfheart and his girlfriend Jennifer, all of them very close and lovely friends of us…"

Sarah nodded to every word I said.

"…and Rico was totally nude because he didn´t find anything to wear quickly enough and we took away his bathrobe later. And if that was not enough, Judy asked him if he could get one of his guitars and play something for us…"

"Okay…" Christian chuckled, "Not bad! That does seem…"

"No, bear with me! It gets better!" I grinned, "…so Rico gets his guitar form his room, straps it around his neck and begins to play that song you know from the radio for us. That was the first time ever he showed it to somebody, apparently…"

"Oh, right!" he chuckled ironically, "Now I get it. That´s why Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are in his music video as well, isn´t it?"  
"Yeah" Sarah affirmed in amusement, "Because Nick threatened to kick his butt if he wouldn't record it and show it to the public."

"Let me guess" he laughed, "And after he played that, in front of you two and four police officers, being all naked just with a guitar, you where having a giant orgy with them…would that fit into your story?"

"Where…" Sarah giggled.

"…where do you know that from?" I completed her question, apparently really slightly shocked that he guessed it correctly. Or had Sarah actually told him about it before and was just messing with me tonight?

But Christian just laughed even more now, because he still thought we were messing with him. "I just guessed it" he explained, "I guessed that would fit into the rest of your fantasies…"  
"It does fit to the rest of the story" Sarah chuckled, "That´s exactly what happened, actually. And it was freaking awesome!"

"Well, you two have a great chemistry" he chuckled, "…but I´m not quite sure I can believe any of that for real…"  
The both of us, Sarah and I, simply couldn´t hide that proud little smile anymore.

Then we suddenly heard keys being used on our flat door and our grinning became even wider. That timing was so perfect. I´ve been waiting this whole evening for that to happen. He really was here, and we were sure of it because we heard Anita´s voice as well.

"Rico! Hotshot!" I yelled into the hallway excitedly, "How has your night been?"

Christian now looked at the hallway as well with great interest, but we couldn´t see them from our position just yet.

"Our night was really fantastic" he answered calmly as always, but surely being in a very good mood, "Wasn´t it?"  
"Just lovely" Anita agreed with a little giggle, just before the two of them made their way into the living room.

"Hey ladies" Rico greeted us. He still wore his fancy blue suit over his white shirt and on top of that a very happy and beautiful smile. Quite fitting to his style, Anita wore a really beautiful dark blue dress with a blue flower on her head. I really was a little jealous about her outfit and how well it fit her. They both looked just so beautiful as a couple. Christian seemed to like it as well, because he couldn´t stop staring at them either.

"Hey buddy" Rico greeted right when he noticed him. He offered him to shake his paw right away and Christian unsurely replied the gesture, not really sure if he was seeing right.

"Rico, nice to meet you!"  
"N-nice to m-meet you too" Christian stuttered in disbelief, "C-Christian."

"Do you believe that story now?" I asked with a big grin, as I hugged Anita quickly, "Hey Darling" I then greeted her happily.

"Story?" Rico asked with a chuckle.

"When you showed us Pyro Heart in this very living room for the first time…" Sarah told him in one sentence.

"Oh…yeah, that" Rico agreed with a little smile, "That was a wild night, wasn´t it?"

"I…I can´t quite believe it" Christian finally found his words again, "I thought they were just playing with me when they told me about it!"  
"That does not wonder me at all" Rico chuckled with a friendly smile at him, "I wouldn´t have believed them either, don´t worry about that…"

He didn´t look like he was able to believe it yet, but he was genuinely happy about it.

"Have you successfully helped Nick and Judy with their mission?" Sarah wanted to know.

"Oh yes!" Rico affirmed, "That was quite spectacular one again! Nick somehow managed to bring the bad guys into the ballroom and finished them off there. A lot of people were filming it with their phones, I guess it´s on social media already…"

"Oh yes!" I chuckled in excitement, "I gotta watch that right now! Where is my phone?"

While I went to get my phone, there were a few seconds of silence before Christian suddenly found his voice again.

"…so…Mr. Capaldi…" he began shyly, "…I was wondering… …if I could maybe get a selfie with you, please? I-I mean, because…my music class and I are great fans of your music…and…"

"Oh, so you´re a teacher too?" Rico asked with great interest.

"Y-yeah…"

"That´s where I know him from" Sarah explained quickly.

"Awesome!" Rico smiled in excitement, just as he was about to get out of his black jacket to lay it over the edge of the couch, "First of all: you´re very welcome to just call me Rico, like everybody does. Secondly: Yeah, of course we can make a selfie, but thirdly: I think it would be much cooler if we also did a little video playing some music together for your class, wouldn´t it?"

"A-are you serious right now?" Christian asked happily.

"Totally" he grinned with a little smile, "This will be fun!"

"I think I must be dreaming…" Christian stuttered, while Sarah stood up from the couch and patted his shoulders a little to calm him down somewhat.

"Yeah, Rico" Anita agreed with a little laugh, "You´re going to make a lot of people happy once again!"

"Gonna make you happy as well later" he chuckled dirtily.

"That´s the Rico I know" Sarah grinned, "Always just thinking about that one thing…"

"Oh, so it´s just me!" he grinned, quickly winking Christian at the same time, "You were the ones who started with that, just to remind you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I grinned.

"Don´t be fooled by them" Rico told Christian with another chummy little smirk, "…they both know exactly what they want…"

"Uhm…okay…" he chuckled with an unsure smile, while Sarah and I were shaken by our heavy laughter.

"Just saying…" Rico chuckled while he went off towards his room quickly, "…it´s not like those sneaky vixens just think about friendly chit chat all the time…"

With that he disappeared out of sight for a second and left him to that information, alongside with our happy giggling. He just began shaking his head in disbelief again.

"Am I awake right now?" he asked lowly.

"We can´t deny that Rico has a point with that" I grinned.

"But it´s quite understandable as well looking at our perspective" Anita grinned, "It would have been so much wasted potential, wouldn´t it?"  
I pointed at her with a big grin and then I returned her high five happily. I loved how cool she was with all this.

"You guys must be kidding me" Christian chuckled in disbelief, "Where is the hidden camera?" he asked while randomly waving into any direction, "Hey mum! Hey dad, I´m on TV!"

Sarah walked around him at this point and frontally hugged him, once again patting his shoulders with a big grin.

"There is no camera, sweetheart" she chuckled happily, "But Rico really wasn´t lying about that, actually" she told him with a seductive smirk.

"But…but…is this really him?" Christian asked very lowly, "I…I cannot believe he´s so nice to me!"

"He´s one of the nicest guys I ever met in my life" Anita told him with a little chuckle, "And he really is down to earth about his sudden fame I noticed tonight…"  
Just when she told us that, Rico came back with two different guitars, one in each paw.

"Hey Christian" he asked him, "Do you play the guitar as well?"

"I-I do" he stuttered, "But I only know a few of the chords…"

"Doesn´t matter" he waved it off with a motivating smile, while reaching him the black one of the two guitars, "Here you go, buddy!"

"Oh wow…"

Rico strapped his red guitar around his neck with a little in the meanwhile. God that looked so good once again.

"This is really happening!" Christian stuttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah it is" Rico chuckled, "What do you want to play?"

"Like…? Anything?"

"Yeah, whatever you like" Rico agreed, "I´ll try my best to play along!"

Why Christian was thinking of something, I quietly began filming them with my phone already.

"Well…" Christian said lowly, thinking of something quickly, "My class and I practiced a lot of Ed Sheeran before you came along…"

"Yeah, awesome!" Rico chuckled, "Let´s do it" he added while winking the camera shortly, which the white fox still hadn´t noticed.

Then Christian carefully played the first few chords on Rico´s black guitar and Rico immediately knew the song he was playing. He gave him a beat using his feet to stump on the floor and knocking with his paws against the corpus of his guitar. It sounded awesome immediately. Then Rico started singing to it and Christian nearly messed up his chords because he was so excited about it. That was the coolest thing ever, and I was not alone with that opinion.

"Wow" Anita chuckled in surprise, resting her head on my shoulders carefully.

Now the rap-part of the song began and Rico even nailed that perfectly, although I wasn´t quite sure if every word of the text was accurate.

I moved the camera of my phone through our living room a little so Sarah was in the video as well with her loving stare, but then I got it back onto the action.

When they reached the end of the song, Rico finally began pulling some strings of the guitar as well and they switched to the song we all knew just too well. It took Christian a little while to follow him, but then he got it right and Rico began singing his debut hit single for our video. I expected a quite a few things to happen tonight, but I got surprised yet once again.

When they were done with that song as well, I quickly turned the camera around so Anita and I were in the video as well, she winked shortly and then I put it back on Christian and Rico one last time. I really had a little gem on my phone right there.

"Hmm…I´m curious already how much I could sell that for…" I grinned while shaking my phone teasingly, "I know about a certain rule somebody established here…"

"Yeah…right" Rico chuckled, "Nothing is for free, is it?"

I confirmed that with a nod and a dirty little grin.

"Fair enough" he chuckled with a little wink at Christian, "But don´t worry about that" he told him then, "I know about her prizes and that´s not too bad in my opinion…"

"I´m so freaking happy right now" Christian just told us with a little smile, "This is so much fun!"

"Wanna do one more?" Rico asked him plainly, but not less enthusiastically.

"Yes please!" Sarah grinned excitedly.

"Alright" Rico chuckled, "Let´s do it. Any wishes?"

POV Judy

"Did that really just happen?" I asked him with a little chuckle, just as we left the field track and finally joined the main road once again, "Did we really just have sex on Jack´s car?"

"I´m pretty sure that´s what happened, yeah" he grinned, "…but there surely are more comfortable places to do that I have to admit…"

"Yeah" I agreed with a big grin, "And that thing with the stains is not ideal either…"

"Guess I´m gonna get told off by him as well for that" he chuckled, "But that was totally worth it…"

"Hmm…yeah" I grinned, "But I really want to hit the showers right now…not only his car is stained in it…"

"I wouldn´t be mad about a second round when we get home actually" he proposed with a dirty smile, "Or are you done already, Carrots?"

"Okay, yeah…" I agreed with him, "You´re right, let´s make that shower worth it!"

"That´s what I´m talking about" he hummed contentedly.

"You´re right" I chuckled, "Just let us bring Bogo´s Cruiser back to the ZPD quickly…"

POV Christian (white arctic fox, teacher)

This honestly was the best evening of my entire life. I knew that he was a good musician before, but now I just witnessed his musical genius for myself. He knew nearly every song the girls threw at him, and on top of that he knew how to play and how to sing them all by heart as it seemed. It sounded just fantastic. The way he controlled his paws on that guitar was just stunning to look at and listen to. And on top of that I played Pyro Heart with him, while the girls made a video about it. It took me a while until I was able to stop gazing stupidly, but eventually I calmed down a little, finally.

"How…how do you do that?" I asked him, when he finally gave himself a break and put down his guitar for a second, "Have you played those songs before?"

"My main job is producing music" he told me while shaking his head a little, "It´s what I´m doing every day, basically. Also, I have this thing called ´perfect pitch´ which makes it very easy for me to play a song directly after hearing it for the first time even…I just remembered the melodies…"

"That is so freaking awesome!"  
"Well, thank you" Rico just waved off with a little smile.

Then he sat down on the couch for a moment, right next to his girlfriend and kissed her passionately. I still stood there and stared dumbfoundedly, still having his guitar strapped around my neck.

"But make no mistake: becoming a teacher is quite an achievement as well!" he told me then, "I always assumed that being a teacher is one of the coolest professions you could ever have…"

"Yeah, little Chrissy" Sarah chuckled, "You better not mess up your final exams in the summer!"

"Don´t worry" I waved it off with a confident little smile, "I´m not leaving you alone with all those little guys!"

"They grew into your heart already, didn´t they?" she wanted to know.

"Totally!" I affirmed, "This is the best job I ever had!"

"Guys, take a look!" Ivonne told us suddenly while laying her phone onto the glass table between the two couches. It was the video of the gala Rico has been talking about earlier. He even was to be seen in the background, but the main focus was on Officer Nick Wilde, who first got shot by a tranquilizer dart and then beat up a whole bunch of wolves and rams who attacked him with a little bit of assistance from a white vixen who carried a quite large sniper riffle with her. That fox was such a powerhouse as well. I´ve seen videos of him fighting before a couple of times, but it never got boring as it seemed, because that was quite entertaining to watch as well. He just wrecked all those guys in a couple of minutes, and he even had the chill to play with them a little.

"And you call me a show-off?" Rico commented in amusement.

We also saw him picking up a young wolf by his neck fur and lifting him high above his head with just one arm. The teenager had shot him with a tranquilizer as well, but that didn´t seem to bother him either.

"How did he not get unconscious from those darts?" I asked after the video was over.

"He´s immune to those" Rico explained with a chuckle, "Judy had to shoot him with seven darts during his night howlers rage, and since then those darts have no effect on him anymore. Its just as crazy as it sounds like."

"Yeah, right… I´ve heard about that…" I said while I remained shaking my head in disbelief. "That´s so crazy. That guy must have so many admirers as well…" I chuckled.

"Nick´s a beast" Rico chuckled light-heartedly, "But a very nice and friendly one…"

"It´s even better when you see it live" Anita explained to me with a little giggle.

"It is" Rico affirmed, "That was freaking epic to watch!"

"Oh…" Ivonne grinned, "And it´s quite epic to watch him fight as well…" she added with a dirty smile, "Isn´t it, Rico?"

"Yeah…" he sighed with an ironic smirk, "…the fighting is cool too, isn´t it?"

I just remembered that that red fox had won some girly TV-Show as well this year. My sister had told me about that quite excitedly.

The mood here was just fantastic. The girls kept on giggling about it a little and

Rico just smiled a little about their happiness. It seemed that he was quite used to the girl´s topics, but it didn´t seem like he was too mad about it.

"That´s so crazy" I repeated myself with another chuckle, "This whole day is just freaking crazy!"

"Oh, that´s really just the start of it" Rico told me with a little grin, while his girlfriend carefully climbed onto his lap and hugged him lovingly.

I couldn´t help myself and kept on staring at them. Neither could Ivonne and Sarah. While they were making out right there on the couch, Anita slowly but surely began undressing his upper body with her paws. She opened up his shirt, pulled it over his arms and just tossed it away carelessly. It was not like I haven´t seen the music video a couple of times already, but this was happening right before my eyes. And it happened so fast. They weren´t at all bothered about us watching, and pretty soon later I knew why.

"Hmm…" Sarah suddenly whispered into my ear from behind. Then she hugged me unexpectedly, "Seems like you like what you see…"

"I-I…uhm…" stuttered, "…yeah…"

She suddenly pulled me backwards onto the couch behind us, threw me onto my back and climbed over me quickly. That also went faster than I could even look. I was a little surprised at first, but it was a nice feeling in any case.

"You didn´t really think I would let you get away that easily, sexy boy, did you?" she asked me teasingly, as she already began undoing the buttons of the grey shirt I wore this evening. I´ve never witnessed her like that before. She was always this calm and friendly at school, just showed her mysterious little smile from time to time, but I couldn't say that I disliked this side of her either.

I just kept on grinning stupidly, because I still couldn´t believe one single thing that happened here tonight. Sarah carefully undid my shirt as well and pinned me back down onto the couch with her paws on my shoulders.

"Told you" Rico chuckled in amusement, "The real fun was is just about to start…"

Goddamn how much I enjoyed having that beautiful vixen above me right now. She was quite skilled with her touch as it turned out and she was desperate. But I wasn´t stopping her, why would I. I enjoyed every single second of it.

"Just keep it coming…" I chuckled happily, "This is the best night of my life already!"

POV Jack Savage

It was about ten minutes after Nick and Judy had left this place with their police car and we were still rolling around in the field with our arms tied around each other. It appeared that we were officially done for today, although I haven´t officially decided that, but I couldn´t deny anymore that it was absolutely fantastic.

"Hmm…" she whispered happily, "We should really do this more often…"

"Yes, we should…even more right now, because that red fox is driving me crazy!" I told her with a little sigh.

I was still laying on top of her and gently began licking alongside her neck. I knew how much she loved that.

"I kinda have to thank him for it, don´t I?" she chuckled.

"Oh, there are simpler ways than that, sweetheart" I told her, "You could just ask for example…"

"By the way" she grinned suddenly, "Did you notice that they had sex on the hood of your car?"

"You´re joking!" I nearly yelled out, but I was still in too good of a mood to really get angry right now.

"It´s so fascinating to see you completely turning off the world around you when you make love to me…" she told me with her beautiful, mischievous little smile.

"Goddammit" I sighed, "Why didn´t you warn me?"

"Hmmm…" she grinned, "Because you were enjoying yourself so much. I didn´t want to ruin the moment, you know? And I also wanted to see you beat up Nick´s ass next time you see him…"

"I swear to god, I will totally mince him if there are any stains on my bonnet!" I told her, "…then you´re about to see quite a show when we see them again, I guarantee you that!"

She just grinned a little about it and kissed the top of my head gently, still with her arms tightly around my back.

"And he is going to pay for that carwash!" I added.

"Everything at its time, Jacky" she chuckled, "Why don't we get a good night of sleep and prepare for their ´deaths´ tomorrow first of all?"

"Good point" I agreed, before I looked right into her eyes for a moment, "…but not before I´ve caused a few more stains for myself."

* * *

**Are you still interested in this story?**


	66. Chapter 54 - The biggest Prank in History

Hey guys, how are you? Here is chapter 54, hope you enjoy it a little. 

Big thanks to  **MrShurukan**  for the help!

* * *

**Zootopia - Springtime Circumstances**

Chapter 54 – The biggest prank in history (POV Cammy)

It wasn´t even ten in the morning and my nerves already gave me the rest. I thought I just could give them their normal cups of coffee, they would leave my shop and it was fine like that, but it wasn´t as easy as we thought it would be. The two rams who gave me the envelope yesterday were here this morning once again. They both ordered a cup of coffee, and although they had paid for it this time, they just wouldn´t leave my coffee-shop until Nick and Judy arrived. They choose a nice table to watch the customers who were coming and leaving and just stayed there, although their cups have been empty for almost half an hour. They wanted to make sure I would do it, obviously, and they knew very well that I was aware of that. They didn´t leave until they arrived, finally, and it happened eventually. Happily as ever and totally relaxed they smiled at the sun and at everyone who noticed them on their way. Nick and Judy were in the best of moods, but they also acted as professional as always. When they came through the door, they both took a look at their surroundings quickly. Nick didn´t at all change his expression when he noticed the two rams, but he winked me very shortly. I was pretty sure he noticed what they were doing as well, but I still was nervous as hell about it. Maybe that was not such a bad thing, since they really thought I would poison the heroic police officers right now. It was understandable that I was nervous, although it was for a completely different reason.

"Hey Cammy" Nick greeted me, "So good to see you!"

"Hey guys…" I replied lowly. It was arranged that I would play to be a little sad today.

"Something wrong?" Judy wanted to know, while I began preparing their cups of coffee already.

"No…it´s nothing…" I sighed.

"Hey!" Judy told me enthusiastically, winking me as well shortly, "Keep your head up, everybody has a bad day sometimes…"

"Yeah…guess you´re right…" I sighed, while I acted like I would drop one of the pills from the envelope into their cups each. They both obviously noticed that nothing was in my paws, all apart from the fact that I didn't even have that stuff in my shop anymore. The timing seemed believable though.

"Here you go" I told them, while I finally handed them their cups, "Have a nice day you two!"

"You too" Nick chuckled with another friendly smile, "…see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Cammy" Judy sang happily while they both went on their way out once again, "Have a nice day!"

I waved them once more with a forced little smile and then the door fell into its lock behind them. Now the real acting began. I let my head hang with a very deep sigh and then I shook it a little bit, like I just had committed the biggest crime in history.

As soon as Nick and Judy were out of the building, one of the rams dialled a number on his phone and waited for the connection.

"Wilde and Hopps just got their coffee. Looks like she did it."

"…"

"Yeah…pretty sure we´ll see it on the news later anyways…alright, bye!"

As soon as he had ended the call, both of them got off their chairs and went for the door.

"You really are one stone-hearted bitch, I gotta say" one of them snickered towards me, "…you didn´t even change your expression when you put in the pills…"

"Hurry up and get the fuck out of my shop you sick bastards!" I spat at them hatefully, and I was pretty pleased with my performance. They really seemed to believe it.

"Take it as a compliment…" he told me with a dirty chuckle, "…that was ballsy, and I admire that!"

I just pointed at the door once more with a dry expression. The ugly ram just gave me a little wink, then they finally left my shop.

I did my part. And I did it went successfully. I celebrated that with a little sigh of relief.

Now it was up to Nick and Judy.

POV Nick

Her coffee tasted just as fantastic as ever. The weather was nice, the central park was full of people and we got photographed about a hundred times before we finally arrived at the entrance of the ZPD building. The videos of the fight in the gala hall yesterday had spread through half the city over night, apparently, so the hype was quite big once again. Perfect for what we had planned.

"Hey Ben" I greeted the big cheetah when we passed him at the reception, "Ready for some drama?"

"Oh this is soo exciting" he giggled, "I hope I don´t prattle anything away…"

"I´m sure you´ll be fine" Judy told him with a little wink, "See you later, Benji!"

When we arrived at our office, I first of all took another big gulp of the delicious, not at all poisoned coffee.

"Should we call Rico and the girls?" Judy asked me then, "Or should we shock them a little as well?"

"Let´s not tell them at first" I suggested with an evil little grin, but not without a reason, "Rico is quite popular in the meanwhile, and they all know that we are good friends of him…they will ask him about his thoughts like a hundred times when he leaves the house…"

"Right…" she agreed, "…his natural reaction to the ´bad news´ will be much more authentic than anything he could play…although they might be worried sick about us…"

I nodded slowly.

"…but so will our parents…" Judy added with a little sigh, "I guess we´re going to hear a lot of complaints about this…"

"We´ll be fine" I chuckled, "Don´t worry too much, carrots!"

The moment I said that, we already heard footsteps in the hallway. It sounded like the Chief, and it was him when he knocked on our door a second later.

"Everything is set up" he greeted us right away, "I just called the guys from the ambulance, they´re ready to flash the lights. I explicitly told them to use the front entrance so a lot of people will see it…"

"Very good" I told him with a little nod, "Judy and I will just be laying on those stretchers and try not to move until we´re in the ambulance."

"I just got a call from the lab" the buffalo let us know, "It was Ricin which they wanted her to put into your coffee…"

"Ricin?"

"Yes…a sort of seed that will mainly cause symptoms of sickness, fever, pain in your stomachs…"

"So it does fit quite well when we´re just laying on those stretchers…" I summed up, "There doesn't have to come fake-blood out of our maws or anything?"

"No, just lying there would be believable" he affirmed, "…the dose of one of those pills would have been easily enough to kill you by the way. That´s some top-notch material they´ve given her to poison the two of you. Very highly concentrated and it wouldn't even have made a big difference in the taste of your coffee. They weren´t messing around. That vixen probably really saved your lives with telling you about it!"

"We know that" I affirmed with a little smile, "She´s a good girl, and we promised her to protect her when all of this is over…"

"Let´s hope that all was worth it…" the Chief sighed, "It was not cheap to set all of this up, just to let you know…"

"I´m confident" Judy told him, "Jack and Skye are in position already. They have a whole bunch of other agents on stand-by and we will join them as soon as possible as soon as that clan becomes active once again…"

"Try not to get this fight into the public once again" he advised us, "Agent Savage has complained about some ´irresponsible behaviour´ already…"

I couldn´t help but chuckle about this happily.

"Other question" I asked him then, "Have you told any of our colleagues about it yet?"

"No. From the ZPD it´s just the three of us right now. Oh, and Clawhauser of course. I´m not quite sure who I could trust and who not…"

"I was thinking so too. Furthermore, it is very hard to act sad although you know that it isn´t like that in reality."

He nodded understandingly.

"…but we could tell Max and Dan about it when we need support."

"Agreed!" the Chief spoke up, "Now let´s get this thing going!"

"We´re ready" Judy told him confidently, as he already was about to open our door once again.

"Oh, before I forget!" the Chief stopped himself quickly, "I´ve parked your new car behind the Hospital, your gear and weaponry is in the trunk!" he explained, before he tossed something over to me, "Take good care of her!"

I took a look at the fancy car-key he just passed over.

"Thanks Chief" I told him with a confused chuckle about his words, "…don't worry, I´m good with the ladies…"

The buffalo gave us a little wink, which was quite a rare sight actually, and then he left the room, ready to start with the action.

"Looks a little different than the normal ones" Judy said, after I gave her the key to inspect it quickly.

"Beat´s me. He was talking about some new high-speed chase vehicle yesterday…" I said while shrugging my shoulders. Then I took another gulp of coffee.

"Interesting…" Judy chuckled while checking her looks in our little mirror quickly, "Finally we get some exciting new toys to play with."

POV Cammy

It took maybe fifteen minutes after Nick and Judy had left my coffee shop, and now the first ambulance was to be heard. I went outside quickly to check out what was going on at the ZPD entrance and nearly the whole central park was watching in shock. The medics really were running into the building, and when they came back just a few minutes later, they carried Officers Hopps and Wilde out of the building. That would truly have been a shocking sight for me if I didn´t know better. Luckily, I had calmed down a little in the meanwhile, so I just got back behind the counter. I had the news running on my TV, so I wouldn´t miss anything anyway. And I wasn´t supposed to look suspicious in any way either. I was supposed to look shocked, but that was not a big deal anymore. I had myself under control in the meanwhile.

POV Christian

When I woke up this morning, I was worried for a minute that I would miss my first lesson. I didn´t know how late it was and searched for my phone in slight panic. Then I realized that it was Saturday and I didn´t have to be at school anyway. I had no idea how last night really had ended, but it surely was wonderful. Totally crazy, but wonderful. I woke up next something very comfortably warm, fluffy and good smelling. Sarah was still sleeping soundly, so I carefully got off the sofa to not wake her up. I rarely had been sleeping this well in the last time. I must have been the most-happy fox in all of Zootopia this morning.

My phone was laying on the other end of the couch table. Ivonne was also sleeping on the same couch as us, Rico´s girlfriend Anita was on the other side of the table on the other couch. I heard a few noises from the kitchen, so I decided to get into my boxers from yesterday first, grabbed up my phone and then checked out who was preparing breakfast already. There was just one possibility, really, and there he was. Rico Capaldi. The last night wasn´t just a funny dream of mine.

"Good morning!" he greeted me in a friendly way and with a chummy smile.

"Good morning!" I replied happily.

"Had a good night?"

"A fantastic one!" I affirmed, still a little too fixated on his totally naked I noticed a moment later. But he really didn´t mind running around like that. It was not like he had something to hide anyway. Had they known about him earlier, the would surely have nominated him for the SMA show as well, I was pretty sure of that.

"That´s good to hear" he chuckled with a little smile, "Coffee?"

"Yes, please!"

He grabbed a fresh cup from one of the many that stood besides the sink, filled it with the black liquid from the machine and handed it over to me.

"T-thank you!"

"Milk, Sugar?"

"A spoon of sugar would be really nice please."

He opened one of the shelves above us and reached me the tray of sugar a second later, "Here, help yourself…"

"Thanks!"

For a little while he watched me pouring some sugar into my cup, he had not very much else to do in the meanwhile.

"C-Can I ask you something?" I began again, mostly to break that awkward silence that had appeared there for a minute.

"Sure" he affirmed, "Go ahead!"  
"Why are you so nice to me? I´m not someone famous or something like that…I mean…why would you even give a toss about me?"

That left him thinking for a second.

"…you know…" he began a moment later, "There is this one quite famous red fox…he was on the news again just yesterday…"

I nodded.

"…not even a month ago, that very fox and his girlfriend, who happens to be quite famous as well, they just stood in our doorframe, half frozen and begging for help. We granted them a warm shower, some spare clothing and allowed them to make a phone call. They really just needed our help, not as police officers, just as the helpless animals they were…"

He left a little pause here to let that sink in.

"Nobody knew about me or my music back then. Not even my roommates Ivonne and Sarah knew that I was earning my money by producing movie soundtracks…I was just some ordinary fox with a normal life…"

He took another sip of coffee before he continued. I was listening with great interest.

"…on that day we learned one of the coolest things ever: Nick and Judy do not make any difference between famous people, like themselves, or just regular guys like us. Honestly, those two are among the nicest guys I´ve ever met in my life. They even went to the mystic springs with us to thank us for the help on that evening. They just treated us like good friends of theirs. Really, Nick is not at all bragging with any of the many things he had achieved, he´s not putting himself above other males and he´s just a wonderful person in general. And it´s no different with Judy. Those two really were my biggest inspiration ever since. I learned from them that the only thing that really counts is how you treat the people around you. That all would never have happened without them. I probably would never have showed that song to them if they hadn´t boosted my confidence like that. And then I recorded that song at work just for fun. Nick just out of nowhere suggested that we could make a little YouTube-video for that song and they all joined in on it. A few days later it was played on the radio for the first time. That´s how that happened…"

"Wow! Like really? They did all of those nice things for you?"

"Yeah. At first, I thought this way too about famous people like them. But then they showed all of us that you don't have to be an asshole when you´re famous. There is no reason not to behave like that, why would there be?"

"That´s just so amazing" I told him in all honesty, "I was so baffled about that yesterday! I expected a lot of things to happen on that evening, but nothing like that at all. But I´m so happy about it!"

"Heh" he grinned, "But you´ve put on quite a show nevertheless…"

"Thanks…" I chuckled back, just after we heard something from the living room. It sounded a little like somebody had fallen off the couch or something like that.

"Ugh, goddammit" she cursed lowly.

Half a minute later steps where coming closer towards us. Sarah yawned into her paws shortly, but she smiled immediately when she noticed us.

"Oh, look who sensed the smell of coffee" Rico greeted her with a little wink.

"Morning, guys!" she grinned, as Rico handed her a cup and the tray of sugar.

"Good morning" I greeted her.

She still was completely naked, just like Rico, but I couldn´t say that I disliked the view. Seemed like after the best night of my life followed the best morning as well. She filled her cup with coffee and a few spoons of sugar, then she leaned herself against the kitchen isle with a mischievous little smile.

"That is one happy girl if you ask me" Rico commented with a little chuckle and a short little wink towards me, "…although she fell off the couch when she woke up…"

"Yeah, yeah" she giggled, "What about you, Mr. Casa Nova? You had a good night as well?"

"Hmm" he affirmed with a satisfied grin, "Yeah, I can´t complain, actually…"

"Nick had taught you well" she grinned.

"I´m his best student" Rico chuckled.

"Student?" I wondered lowly.

"She´s talking about the dirty stuff once again" he told me in amusement.

"Oh, okay. I think I understand…" I grinned.

"When there really is a master of sex, it´s our SMA of this year" Sarah chuckled.

"You´ve…like literally seen him doing…" I asked.

Both of them, Sarah and Rico, couldn´t hide a little grin about hearing this.

"Guess there still is quite a lot I need to learn…" I chuckled, shaking my head in disbelief a little.

"Nah…" Sarah waved it off with a little smile, "Don´t worry about it, you did well yesterday!" she told me while coming a little closer and then kissing me on the cheek lovingly. I wrapped my arms around her beautiful naked body and just enjoyed the moment.

A moment after we had released each other again, Sarah took another sip of her coffee and I took a quick look at my phone, finally, which I´ve been holding in my paws since I went into the kitchen. Originally, I just wanted to find out how late it was by now, but then I noticed something eye catching on my lock-screen. My heart nearly stopped beating for a second there. "News flash" it disclaimed, "Officers Wilde and Hopps were transported into Hospital this morning. First confirmations told us that they might have been poisoned and probably in great danger to lose their lives. Hundreds of fans are waiting in front of the ZPD building and the Hospital already, waiting for any new information."

I immediately got a heavy breath after reading that. That news was not good. Not at all. And we´ve just been talking about them.

I couldn´t get around to inform the others about it right away.

"They´re what?" Rico asked loudly, nearly spitting out the coffee he had in his mouth. I showed the little text on my screen and let them read It for themselves.

"Holy shit! That's not good!"

"Can you click on the notification?" Sarah wanted to know in shock, "Is there more info about it?"

I immediately tried what she suggested and waited for the website to load on my phone.

"Currently it seems like they have been poisoned…" I read out loud what the text repeated from the headline, "Doctors noticed similar symptoms to ricin-poisoning. More information will be released as soon as possible…"

"What´s ricin?" Rico asked fearfully, "Does it say?"

"I bet Ivy knows what that is" Sarah suggested, while I was searching a definition on the web already. I was sick of fear suddenly, and I was not alone with that.

"Oh my god" Sarah sighed fearfully, "This can´t be true right now! Please tell me that is just a joke!"

POV Judy

"Just look who we have here again" Nick chuckled happily, as we met a very stressed looking Suzanne in one of the many hospital corridors.

She immediately stopped in her tracks and stared at us in pure disbelief for a few seconds.

"Oh my god!" she sighed finally, "I thought you two have been poisoned! What the hell was all that about?"

"Didn´t Cammy tell you about it?" I wondered, "She was supposed to get us poisoned and kill us in order to not get into trouble with that clan that blackmailed her. We used that opportunity to save her from the trouble and fake our deaths for a little while. At least until we get them…"

"Yeah" Nick affirmed what I said, "Please be so kind and don't tell anybody about it."

"Oh…okay…" she stammered, "So you´ve not been poisoned at all?"  
"No, never felt better, actually" Nick chuckled, "But please try not to talk to anyone about it. Cammy could get into major trouble if it comes out too soon…"

"Alright" she agreed with a sigh of relief, "…I won´t talk about it! I promise!"

Nick hugged her quickly, then he followed me again. I waved her with a short little wink.

"Thanks Suzanne" I told her with a confident smile, "See you later!"

"See you later, guys! Good luck!" she yelled after us.

Soon later, we had followed the dark blue line on the floor as we were told to, we found the backyard of the Hospital which the Chief had described to us. There stood some ambulance trucks and a few regular cars, probably from the employees here, but none of them looked like a regular undercover police cruiser.

"Huh" Nick sighed, looking closer at the key in his paws, "Where is that special new thing the buffalo was talking about?"

I just shrugged my shoulders at that question.

Nick found a button on the key and pressed it. A short beeping sound was to be heard from behind one of the ambulances and it flashed it´s headlights a few times as well. There it was.

"Whoa!" Nick chuckled, "He wasn´t lying, that thing looks high-speed…"  
The car we were standing in front of looked just stunning in every way. It was painted in a beautiful matt black finish, had some pretty fancy looking aerodynamic tunnels and flaps on the sides, roof and on its back, it was not very much higher than Nick in total and it had toned windows as well. We liked what we saw immediately.

"Too bad I have the key right now, carrots" he grinned while rushing towards the driver´s side quickly. I just chuckled a little at his enthusiasm and got in on the other side. I was a little sceptical about the practicality of it though, because it didn´t seem to offer a lot of storage on first glance. But this thing really was thought through as it turned out. Besides a lot of fancy buttons on the dashboard, a pilot-style start button for the engine and some beautiful LED-lighting, there were a lot of spaces to store guns, gear and other stuff we might wanted to take with us.

"I assume the trunk is on the front of this car" Nick suggested, as he was searching for a hole he could put the key in.

"Yeah, I´m quite sure the engine is behind us…" I agreed, then I pointed at the start button for him.

He gave the red button a try and the heart of the monster behind us roared into life.

"Holy shit that thing is loud!" Nick grinned excitedly while teasing the throttle a little bit, "What the hell are we supposed to do with that thing?"

He pulled the lever into drive and we started rolling through the backyard slowly. It sounded really nice and powerful, I actually was a little bummed that I wasn´t driving it for myself right now. But next time it was my turn, there would be no discussion about it.

"Oh, we´re looking so much cooler than Jack and Skye right now" Nick chuckled, just as we joined the road in our new ride.

"Can´t argue with that…" I agreed, "He´s gonna make eyes..."

"Oh this is going to be fun on the highway!" he told me excitedly, "We´ve gotta try this!"

"Everything at its time, Nick" I slowed him down with a little chuckle, "First of all we should join Jack and Skye in the agency, the rams could already be active again…they might use all the trouble around us as a distraction…"

POV Max Wolfheart

"Chief!" I asked in shock right after Daniel and I rushed his office, "We just heard of it! What the hell happened?"

We knew that Bogo didn´t exactly like it when somebody came in without knocking, which was understandable, but right now that didn´t bother us too much either. It was understandable that we were shocked.

But instead of yelling at us or explaining the situation to us, he hesitated for a little while.

"Was something in their coffee maybe?" Daniel asked impatiently, "We saw them coming back from Cammy´s shop just a few minutes before the ambulance arrived.

"…Yes, there was…" he finally affirmed, after he hesitated a little more, "…at least that´s what the public believes…"

"What?" Daniel and I nearly said at the same time.

The Chief checked with a short look if the door had fallen into its lock behind us, then he waved us closer towards him.

"We´re faking their deaths for a little while" he finally told us now, "They have a big lead on one of the clans, but they can´t attack them by surprise if they don´t let their guards down."

"So they haven´t been poisoned?"

He shook his head very slowly.

"Don´t worry, Wilde and Hopps are totally fine."

"Oh my fucking god…" I sighed in relief, and our shoulders relaxed a little as well.

"…but now that you know about it, you need to be acting all sad and stressed out to the public!" he told us very clearly, "You cannot destroy their disguise just yet!"

We nodded understandingly.

"Is there any way we could help them right now?"

The buffalo just shrugged his shoulders to that question. "Why don't you ask them that for yourself? They should be on their way to the agency already…"

"Good Idea" I agreed, already pulling my phone out of my pocket. I searched for Nick´s contact and touched the call icon. Then I put it on speaker.

"Wolfheart!" he greeted me in the best of moods one could be in, "Hope you pissed your pants when you heard the bad news!"

"Nick!" we heard Judy giggling in the background.

"Yeah, Nick you asshole!" Daniel chuckled back, "We got the shock of our lives!"

"Yeah, sorry about that…so what´s up?" he asked then, "We just arrived at the agency, we´re talking to Jack and Skye just in a second…haven't got much time to talk right now…"

"Can we help you somehow, other than not telling anybody about it?"

"Yeah, maybe…" he said, "…can´t tell you very much right now…gonna call you later, okay?"

"Alright, Nicky! Keep us notified!"  
"Tell the chief for me that I really like the new car if you see him!"

"Glad you like it, Wilde!" the buffalo told him himself.

"You should have considered that our colleagues might be jealous about it…" Judy told him with a little chuckle.

"We´ll see about that" Bogo told her with an overacted sigh.

"Anyway, good taste, Chief" Nick told him for the farewell, "Alright, see you all later, bye!"

"Bye Nick! Good luck you two!"

With that I ended the call and put my phone away.

"My god am I relieved right now" Daniel chuckled, "That really looked believable in the news!"

"We´re talking about Hopps and Wilde here, Fangmeyer" the Chief chuckled, "No wonder it looked realistic. And there surely is a reason why those two got the first of the new high-speed vehicles, isn't there?"

"What makes that thing so high-speed?" I wanted to know, because I never heard of those new cars before.

"The engine most of all…" the Chief told us with a proud grin, "…has a little over 700 horsepower…"

"Sevenhundr…" Daniel nearly chocked on that number, "When do we get one of those?"

"I don't know?" the Chief grinned, "Maybe when I get enough budget for a second one…and I don´t know… you proved to me that you earned it…"

POV Charlie

Today was the first day they told me to get back to work, finally. Proper work, not paperwork. I was able to walk without the crutches in the as well meanwhile, although it still felt a little stiff, but other than that I felt perfectly capable. We were in Jack´s office since seven in the morning and kept an eye on everything that was happening in the city. Jack and Skye had installed a few cameras around the clan´s hideout in different angles, but they couldn´t hide them very well, so they were pretty far away, sadly. Apart from the colour and shape of the cars we couldn´t really see anything. But it had been pretty quiet so far anyway. We also followed the news reports about Nick and Judy´s action of faking their death, and then, about an hour later, they knocked on our door finally.

"Hey, Charlie!" Nick greeted me, after I went to open the door for them, "Already back up on your feet I see!"

I nodded and he patted my shoulders with a chummy smile.

"Yeah, he´s fine" Jack commented dryly, impatient as always, "Let´s not waste too much time, shall we?"

"Easy, stripes" Nick chuckled with a little sigh, "We´ve had that yesterday already…"

I couldn´t help but grin a little. I´ve never witnessed anybody talking to Jack like that. But Nick seemed to be in a position that Jack had to respect, although he technically was the higher operator.

"You, Wilde..." the buck told him coldly, "…you owe me a car-wash by the way."

Now Nick couldn´t help but grin widely for himself. Even Judy chuckled a little because of it.

"Sorry, Jacky" Nick apologized, "Your hood was comfortable…"

I wasn´t entirely sure what has been happening last night, but Jack ignored it from now on anyway and got back to the topic.

"Your tactic with ´getting poisoned´ worked well…" Jack told them instead, "The social media is full of it…"

"Yeah, there probably are a lot of people who worry about us right now…" Judy sighed, "I guess I´ll hear that from my family as well when all of this is over…"

"I know it might seem hard right now, but we just can't tell anybody about it yet" Jack reminded her.

She nodded understandingly, but she didn´t have anything to add to it.

"Has anything crucial happened already?" Nick wanted to know, now that he noticed all the live footage from the cameras on the monitors.

"Not really" Skye sighed, "Seems pretty quiet still…"

"Guess we have to wait it out then…" Nick told us calmly, "Not quite sure what there is to stress-out about…"

"I was just saying that we should stay focussed…" Jack sighed.

"Alright" Nick agreed with a little smile, "Does anybody know any good Hospital-stories to fill the time?" he asked us then with a little wink, before he grabbed himself one of the chairs, "Charlie?"

POV Finnick

I haven´t really spoken to him anymore since that bunny stepped into his life, and I was sort of missing his company a little, but when I heard the news on the radio this morning, I left everything else where it was and got on my phone. I was sick in my stomach. There are not a lot of people who I really would shed a tear for, but that slick bastard of a red fox certainly was one of them. We´ve been through a lot together.

His phone was still online as it seemed. It received my massages, the two grey check-marks indicated that immediately, but he didn´t answer me. I guessed he was still being surrounded by some doctors who tried everything they could to keep him alive.

I´ve never really been a fan of the idea that Nick was on the other side of the law, but this situation really got me thinking about my life right now. He had made something out of himself. He had a happy life all over sudden, people love him for everything he did and changed in our society. Foxes had better reputation than ever, were accepted in jobs they couldn´t achieve before and even reached the top of the charts. All that was because of him and that Bunny. Because he got his ass up, trained hard and used his clever way of thinking to solve crimes, instead of doing shady stuff for himself.

And who was I? Still the same old Fennec with the same stupid elephant costume.

I couldn´t concentrate on anything anymore. Hearing that took away so much energy for me that I just laid myself down onto the matrass in the back of my van, which I had parked on the side of the road. I still had a few boxes of pawpsicles left to sell for today, and they started melting already, but I couldn´t care less about those few bucks right now. I just prayed that my old friend would make it, that was everything I wanted to hear right now.

POV Bonnie Hopps

"Oh no, my sweet little Judy!" Stu cried into his paws, "Why did they have to do this to her? She never did anything bad to anybody!"

It rarely occurred that I didn´t try to stop him from his emotional outbursts, but today I didn´t feel like I had to do that. I was just as shocked as he of course, when we heard the news from one of Judy´s many siblings. Now we all were hoping, crying and praying for Judy to make it. We all laid the work down for now.

"I´m going to find whoever did this to them and make them pay for it!" Stu announced angrily, "Nobody does that to my little girl!"

"She doesn't answer her phone either" Maria told us sadly, after she had tried calling her once again.

"Probably the doctors have turned them off" one of her brothers suggested with sad eyes, "When even the media is waiting in front of the hospitals…"

"But we are her family!" Stu complained, "Why can´t they talk to us at least!"

"Stu…" I tried to calm him down a little now, "They haven´t officially confirmed their deaths yet, let´s not lose hope just now, okay? I´ve heard of ricin poisoning before. If they noticed it soon enough, they can do something about it…" I tried to build him up. He just nodded a little, wiping the tears out of his eyes with his paws.

I was terrified as well though, I hoped so much that this nightmare would come to an end soon.

"But what if they couldn´t save them?" he stammered beneath more tears suddenly. It started all over once again.

"Let´s wait for what the media has to say…" I whispered while carefully hugging him again and patting his shoulders, "She will be fine, I´m sure of it…"

POV Rico

"Mr. Capaldi! How do you feel about the poisoning of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps? You´re good friends with them as far as we know…" I got yelled at, and that right after leaving the building. They must have found out my address somehow and about fifteen people from the press were camping in front of the house now. The mood I was in was appalling. I just wanted to be alone right now.

"I love Nick and Judy. I only hope they make it, what more could I tell you?" I told them plainly.  
"Will you release new music in the near future?"

I stopped in my tracks for a second.

"Honestly, who cares about that right now?" I asked harshly, "I surely don't. Yeah, maybe. Someday. I have an even more important question: What the hell are you all doing in front of this house? Isn´t there anything more important going on?"

There was a short moment of silence when I asked that, and I used that moment to get moving again. I pushed the microphones away with my paws carefully and moved through the crowd of reporters slowly but surely.

"Mr. Capaldi! Who´s the red vixen we´ve seen on the gala yesterday? Is she a friend of yours?"

"Yes. Her name is Anita. She´s very lovely."

"Where do you know her from? We´ve never seen her before!"

"You haven´t seen me before either, before I released that music video! Who cares? I´m not anything better than her and neither are you! Now please stop this nonsense and leave me alone, thank you!"

Although they kept on following me for quite a while, I didn´t look back anymore and just kept on walking.

I really just needed some time for myself. I had told the others that I would get a few things for breakfast at the bakery on my way, but the main reason was that I just couldn't take all that pressure anymore. Nick and Judy where the reason my life got this much better all over sudden. I was so happy ever since I first met them. I couldn´t take it if they really should be gone, I just felt like crying at this point. But nowhere I was going I had a chance to be alone. People recognized me everywhere I went.

I entered the bakery shop and went to the back of the line as inconspicuous as possible. Of course, I wasn´t alone here on a Saturday morning.

"Oh my god" some teenage otter girl further down the line yelled in excitement when she noticed me.

Predictably, they all turned around now and everybody stared at me in disbelief. I really wasn´t in the mood for all that right now, but I still couldn´t get it over my heart to act like an asshole about it either.

"Hey" I greeted her with a chummy little smile, and she looked like she nearly fainted because of it.

"Is this real?" she asked, still not quite able to believe it. This still was so absurd to me. Just a month ago I was a normal every day customer here, nobody knew who I was.

"Yes, darling" I chuckled tiredly, "I´m just here for some breakfast as well…"

Pretty soon she realized why I was in such a gloomy mood right now.

"D-do you think Officer Wilde and Hopps will be okay?" she asked me fearfully.

"I just really hope so" I sighed, and all the other customers and certainly employees in the bakery nodded in commiseration, "But those two are the toughest guys I´ve ever met in my life. And they haven´t confirmed their death yet…" I explained, as my eyes already began watering a little by the thought.

"They are such a big inspiration to me" she cried out lowly, feeling very down as well now. It was so sad to look at, that it pulled me down even further. I thought about it for another second, then I hugged her carefully.

"For me too" I agreed with what she said. It was so nice that nobody commented anything to that right now, they just watched with affected looks.

"Thank you so much" she whispered happily about my kindness.

"You´re welcome" I told her, after I had released her again.

"Do you want to go first?" somebody else in the row asked me quite kindly, and he wasn´t the only one who offered me to jump the line. I waved it off though.

"No, thank you very much. I´m not more important than any of you, and I´m not in a rush either."

They all stared at me like I had discovered fire. At least that lifted my mood a little bit.

"Oh, but I love your music so much" the otter girl now told me with gleaming eyes, "We´ve even practiced ´Pyro Heart´ with our teacher in music class!"

"Really?" I asked with a little smile, and that lifted my mood even a little more.

"Yeah!" she told me excitedly, "That was so much fun!"

"Do you like Christian as a teacher?" I asked her then.

"Christian is awesome!" she told me with a big exited smile, "And he would make such a cute couple with my other teacher who´s also a white…wait…"

I couldn't help but flash a little smile here. All of the earlier sadness seemed to be forgotten for a little moment.

"You know about Christian?" she asked in disbelief.

"I know about Sarah as well, because she´s one of my roommates" I told her with a little wink. She just folded her paws in front of her face because she was so shocked to hear that, "I´ve gotten to know Christian last night as well, she brought him home, actually…"

"Oh my god!" she giggled, "I can´t believe this, this is so awesome!"

"He´s quite a nice fellow" I told her, "I played a few songs with him, we even made a video about it. I´m pretty sure he will show it to you pretty soon…"

It actually was her turn to order her bakery now, because the row had moved slowly but surely, although they´ve all been listening with great interest. She was a few spots before me in the line, but she didn´t seem to be in much of a hurry either, so she let the other customers go first and joined me back at my spot.

"This is sooo cool!" she told me, "I can´t wait to ask him about that! Do you…do you think he has chances at her by the way? I was betting with a friend about it. The two white foxes look so cute together!"

I just nodded with a little grin. I couldn´t disagree with her on that.

"Really?" she grinned.

"What did you bet on?"

"I said that they would get together someday…"

"I´m pretty sure you won that bet" I told her in amusement.

"Hihi!" she smiled in triumph, "I knew it!"  
While she celebrated, I just looked at my phone for a second, swiped away the annoying notification-bar that reminded me of the nearly 14000 unread emails I ´really´ needed to take a look at, and checked it for more news about Nick and Judy. No changes of the situation so far.

She noticed that I was still very concerned about it.

"Can I…can I ask you something else, please?" she wanted to know nevertheless.

I nodded with a patient smile.

"Are you going to give a live concert someday? Because I would really like to go to it if there was one…"

"I…I don't know" I sighed, "I´m sorry, I really haven't thought about it yet…"

"Aww…"

"I have an Idea though…" I told her then, "I´ll ask Sarah and Christian if I could visit your school someday next week. I will bring a guitar with me…and…and you know what…I will bring Nick and Judy with me as well!" I added, to motivate the both of us a little, "How does that sound?"

"Really?" she asked with big eyes, "That would be the most awesome thing in the world!"

"You´ve got my word" I told her, and my spirit really got a little better because of that promise I had to keep, "We´ll make a really cool music lesson out of this."

"Aww… thank you so much! You´re so nice!"

"You´re welcome" I smiled back. Then I pointed at the counter for her, because it really was her turn to order now. I was the next in line after her.

"I´ve got to say…" an elderly sheep-lady sitting at a table with her newspaper and coffee chuckled with a warm little smile towards us, "I surely am a little jealous right now."

The otter girl just grinned about it proudly and concentratedly looked at all the nicely presented bakery in front of her. The employee was patient with her though, because she was rather busy with staring at me, now that I stood right in front of her.

I gave the sheep-lady a friendly little smile for that comment of hers.

"You have a good heart, Mr. Capaldi" she told me in a wisely sounding tone, "Don´t ever lose that spirit!"

"Thank you for your nice words" I smiled back at her, "I´ll try my best."

Suddenly, my mood really wasn't that bad anymore. It felt like everything would be all right for a moment. But I still was very worried about my friends, those nice people around me just made it bearable right now.

About ten minutes later I arrived back home again. There still were some reporters waiting in front of the main entrance though. I just couldn´t believe the endurance of those people.

"What are those guys doing all day long?" I asked myself in annoyance, "Is that what they call work?"

"Mr. Capaldi!" I was stopped again when I tried passing them, "Have you been helping officers Hopps and Wilde with their undercover work at the gala yesterday?"

"I think I would have to kill you, if I told you about that" I replied ironically.

"Is it true that you really just live in a shared apartment?"

"Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked back while lifting an eyebrow.

"Is it true that you gave a surprise concert at the mystic springs oasis?"

"Yes, I did. They brought me a guitar and asked for it nicely, so I played a few songs for them…" I sighed, before I finally reached the door, "Excuse me now, please! I´m hungry for some breakfast. Please don´t block the entrance and make sure not to annoy the neighbours too much. Have a good day."

With those words I finally left them behind me and went up the stairs. I didn´t care about them anymore. I probably wouldn´t even leave the house today anymore anyway. I just wanted to be surrounded by good friends of mine right now and wait for the good news with them together.

 

* * *

There we are. Hope you enjoyed it a little ;)

Tell me what you think!

See you later, have a good day!

~furr


	67. Chapter 55 -  The rules are Simple

Big thanks to  **MrShurukan**  for the massive improvements of this chapter.

* * *

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 55 – The rules are Simple (POV Chief Bogo)

I was hoping it wouldn´t be in the media this much, but apparently it was the only hot topic on the news today. I had received several calls from the hospital already because the reporters wouldn´t stop blocking the entrance. I even had to send a few officers there to calm down the situation a little.

But the hype about it went on nevertheless. I´ve had calls from the Hopps family, I had Miss Wilde on the phone and I even was called by the Mayor a couple of times.

There was no news from the clan though. Nick and Judy kept me updated regularly, but they didn´t notice anything strange until now. They told me about their guess earlier, which was that the clan is waiting for an official confirmation of their deaths and wouldn´t do anything before that, but I really wanted to avoid that step, because that would be very difficult to explain afterwards.

Those two undoubtedly were brilliant detectives, but once more, we had a lot of trouble today. I really hoped all that was worth it.

Normal POV

"Boss!" one of the armoured rams spoke up suddenly, "It´s been four hours already! When do we start?"

The impatience grew bigger slowly but surely. The guns were loaded, the blades where sharpened and they all were ready to jump onto the trucks and set off. It felt like they had been waiting for an eternity already.

"I´m still not quite convinced" Bellweather told them, not at all getting out of his calm for now, "We need to make sure the ZPD is at their weakest. We wait for the confirmation of their deaths, that´s when we´re going to attack" he explained.

"But what if they survive the Ricin poisoning?"  
"Nobody ever survived that dose before, not even those godforsaken polar-bears. And they are just a little bunny and a fox in the end. And for a bunny and a fox they´ve caused more than enough trouble already."

"Yeah, but now the ZPD really is distracted. They won´t expect an attack at all…the media is talking about nothing else, they even sent officers to the hospital…" Bellweather junior agreed with his colleague, "That might be our best chance, actually…"

"That´s a good point…you´re right, probably…" the Boss told him in all seriousness after considering it carefully once again, "…and even if they´re still alive, they are in no condition to stop us…"

"Exactly" his eldest son agreed, "And the ZPD really is helpless without those two. We´ve never had any problems with them before, that´s why never had any trouble for so many years…"

He kept listening to the words of his son and nodded in agreement. The longer he listened, the more convinced he became.

"We should get moving" the big ram finally decided, "no matter if they are alive or not, they won´t stop us anymore."

"So…we´re going now?" one of the wolves asked.

"Explosives ready? Did you check the batteries of the trigger?" the ram asked into the hall where nearly twenty of his men impatiently waited for it to begin already.

"Confirmed, Boss. Everything works just as planned. We only have to activate the transmitter on the bomb after we place it."

"Very well then. Everybody armoured and loaded?"

They all rattled with their gear to affirm his question.

"Alright. It´s showtime now! Move your lazy bones, we´re going to renovate the city-centre a little! We´re going to take care of this once and for all now."

POV Charlie (Agent C4)

I´ve rarely met somebody in my life who was as energetic as those two. It was just so fascinating to look at, because most of the other agents we worked with usually just calmly waited for something to happen in a situation like this, but they rather began working out at the fitness facility after I gave them a quick tour through the agency. Jack was not really pleased when I told him about it, but nothing had happened until now anyway. There wasn´t a lot he could do to stop them.

But then, about an hour later, something happened all over sudden. The Clan left their main-operating-base with eight cars at once and all headed in the same direction.

"That´s what we´ve been waiting for" Jack told us distinctively, "Get Wilde and Hopps here! We need to focus on them now!"

I nodded understandingly and went on my way to the gym once again. When I arrived there, Nick was doing pull-ups and Judy motivated him very actively. She was hanging on the crossbar as well, only that she used both of her arms to pull herself up, while the red fox just used his left one for that matter. I couldn´t even imagine how one could get onto that level of fitness, but he obviously had reached it. No wonder he threw me right across the room like that.

"I´m very sorry to interrupt you little show-offs, but we need to get going…" I told them with an amused chuckle, "They left their hideout with a lot of cars and manpower."  
"Good timing" Nick panted, after he had pulled himself up one last time. Then he let himself fall down from the crossbar and caught Judy with his arms, who did the same a second later, "…we were done with our warm-up anyway…" he added jokingly.

"Any clues where they could be heading?" Judy asked, while they followed me back towards Jack´s office quickly.

"They´re heading into the city" I told them, "That´s all I can tell you right now…"

Normal POV

Benjamin Clawhauser hadn´t had an easy day today. Acting like he was concerned about Nick and Judy was hard work in the first place, but on top of that the media people where running around everywhere. There wasn´t a minute of silence today. But it was the same story for all the other officers in the ZPD. They just couldn´t give an answer to the question everybody asked.

Although Officers Wilde and Hopps have been transported to the hospital a few hours ago already, the central park around the ZPD entrance was still pretty crowded. A few of the reporters had begun covering the waiting time with doing interviews with normal citizens who wanted to share their opinions. To Benjamin it also had something rather peaceful in a weird way.

But then the gloomy mood suddenly got interrupted by an appalling racket. People outside in the park started running away in fear and everybody turned their attention towards them immediately. Several black vans and pick-up trucks arrived in front of the ZPD building, used their loud horns to scare the people away and didn't even slow down until they arrived at the entrance of the building. One of the vans crashed right through one of the big glass panels and continued its way into the main hall of the ZPD building. Most of the people moved out of the Lobby right away. It was pure chaos.

Officer Clawhauser immediately knew what this was, but he barely had time to warn anybody.

"Chief! We´re under attack!" he yelled into his radio quickly, but then his fear shut him up completely. They took over the place way faster than he expected.

Four cars were inside the lobby already and twelve armoured rams and wolves got out of them. Two more cars stood outside the building and secured the entrance from anybody who would try to get into the building.

"Stay right where you are big guy!" one of the Wolves yelled at the big cheetah while pointing a big dart-rifle at him, "Paws where I can see them!"

Benjamin did what he was told to. Neither did he have any weaponry in reach, nor did he want to encounter that sword which the wolf had in the sheath on his back.

While the other armed mammals rushed the whole building into every direction, two of them were busy moving a big wooden crate off the back of their pick-up truck and carried it over towards the reception. It really looked heavy by the amount of effort it took them to move it, and when they finally had it in position, Clawhausers heart stopped beating for a second.

When they opened the top of the crate with a crowbar, it revealed a massive construct of wires, packages of plastic explosives and some sort of timer on top of it. They brought a giant bomb into the city-centre.

It all went so much faster than expected. Half a minute later two of the rams brought Chief Bogo from his office down the stairs. He had surrendered as well and held his hooves above his head as they pointed their guns at him. They harshly pushed him behind Clawhauser´s desk as well and went on their way again.

"Quite inconvenient when there is nobody who´s immune to tranquilizer darts on your side anymore, isn´t it?" the wolf grinned in a very provoking way.

"Sadly, scum like you don´t play it fair and rather poison their biggest threads like little girls!" the Chief returned aggressively.

"Those clowns won´t bother us anymore" the wolf told him shamelessly and with an ugly grin, "They caused enough trouble already."  
"You better pay them the respect they deserve" the Chief told him hatefully, but that didn´t impress him too much either.

"Come on, shut up, buffalo!" he told him, "Maybe your colleagues in Tundratown are clever and you´ll survive."

"So that´s what all this is about" Bogo sighed, "I could have guessed it."

"Yeah, but now you´re just helpless little bitches sitting on a bomb" the wolf clarified, "So, no funny business, Officer, because it would be your last one."

POV Rachel Fitch

They finally did it. I already thought I would have to spend the rest of my days in this stupid prison, but today, finally, all the doors were unlocked all over sudden. Not just my cell, or another single one, every door-lock snapped open at the same time. That was not normal here.

Some quite hectic steps were to be heard, and the ones making these sounds weren´t dressed like police officers either.

"Listen up!" one of the rams yelled at us, "This is your lucky day! We´ve stormed the whole city-centre, and you´re all going to be free today if you follow our plan!"

I was not the only one who listened with great interest.

"…we have poisoned Wilde and Hopps with ricin and they won´t be here to mess things up for us anymore! We placed a bomb in the Lobby, we have hostages, and we´re going to blow up the whole fucking building if they won´t release every single prisoner in Tundratown!" he announced, "The only job you have to do is stopping any police officers from entering the building! We´re going to make a public announcement to the media people who will be waiting in front of the entrance, so show them what we´re on about! It´s really not that hard, so don't mess it up!"

"Yeah!" someone in the cell next to mine yelled in agreement and stepped out, "Fuck those guys! Let´s do it!"

He was not the only one who liked that idea. Soon later they all left their cells and went for the exit of the prison hallway. I left my awful little cell as well and followed them. When I arrived at the surveillance office, I saw another ram who was pointing his big dart rifle at Officers Wildeheart and Delgato. They both had their paws above their heads and looked at us with a combination of fear and pure horror.

"Get off your asses and move into the lobby" the ram yelled at them suddenly. After hesitating for a second, they both got of their chairs and followed the prisoners into the main hallway.

This was such an exciting turn of events. They did something against those annoying police officers, finally. They´ve caused nothing but trouble for me, and it was about time they finally got their payback for it.

When we arrived in the main lobby of the ZPD building, it looked way different than I remembered it. One of the glass panels from the entrance was completely shattered, four black cars stood inside the building and a few more rams with dart guns secured the place. I also noticed a few wolves who wore similar clothing and armoury, and then I spotted the bomb they were talking about.

The ram from earlier pushed Delgato and Wildeheart behind the counter of the reception, where they had taken Officer Clawhauser and Chief Bogo as their hostages already. This really was bigger than I thought initially. I found that all was very exciting right now. Finally, those assholes were suffering for what they did to me, but sadly, I didn´t have my phone right now to film all of this.

POV Nick

"Listen up!" the ram spoke into one of the many cameras that were being pointed at him. He was on live television and now presented something he held in his paws. It seemed to be a trigger for something, and just like in a fighter-jet, it had some sort of safety-cap above the switch, "This is not a joke! We´ve taken control over the whole ZPD department of the city-centre, and we have forty pounds of plastic explosives! Just the flick of a switch and that whole building will be gone! So, I advise you to not try any funny business!"

Just now I noticed that quite a lot of mammals in prison clothing were standing on the big square behind him. I noticed a few familiar faces among them as well, so there was no doubt that they had overpowered everybody who was on the dayshift and in the city-centre.

"The rules are simple" the ram continued, "You have half an hour to do it like your colleagues here did already and release all the prisoners who are in Tundratown right now. Set them free and your colleagues will live. That worked out quite well for you before, so why won´t you do it again? And this time there won´t be anyone to stop us. Be clever, or your colleagues will have the same fate as Wilde and Hopps…because those two…are history."

He took a quick look at the watch on his wrist, then he stared into the Camera one last time, "The clock is ticking!"

That was all he had to say. He took some distance from the cameras again and climbed onto one of the four black pick-up trucks which stood in front of the entrance.

"Shit" Jack cursed lowly, "How are we supposed to get in there? With all those prisoners they have about forty people who are against us!"

"Yeah…" I agreed while thinking, "…but we have the element of surprise, we have a fantastic sniper, a madly quick bunny and two more battle proven agents…" I summed it up, "That could work out for us if we time it right."

"Yes, but we can´t just rush the central park and hope for the best, can we?" he sighed.

That was just what I needed.

"That´s it! I have an idea!" I proclaimed, "We need to get that trigger! So, I say we distract them from inside somehow and a moment later we do the same thing in front of the entrance..."

"We can call Max and Daniel to help us too" Judy added quickly, "Maybe they haven´t been taken hostages yet, I´m pretty sure the chief sent them on patrol while being on stand-by."

"Good point!" I agreed while pulling out my phone and starting the call right away. It didn´t take him long to pick up.

"Finally! Nick, Judy? Where are you?" Max asked us hectically.

"Are you two safe right now?" I asked back.

"Yes, we´re in the car-park behind the city-centre! Dan just logged into the security-cams on his phone! They´ve taken them hostage behind the reception, right next to the bomb! What are we going to do?!" he asked in total panic.

"Who is taken hostage?" I asked.

"They have Jenny!" he gasped in fear, "And also Clawhauser, Bogo and Delgato! They have chained them right next to the bomb, and there also are a few wolves and rams watching them with dart-guns!"

"Shit…" I sighed while thinking about it once more.

Just now we saw some live footage from above the central-park on TV, probably from a helicopter or something. There were a lot of people staring at the scene from a safe distance, most of them civilians and reporters. The armoured sheep and wolves in front of the entrance to the ZPD building were standing on the backs of their two pick-up trucks by now and all of the prisoners stood beside their cars to stop anyone who tried to get into the building.

"We need to get that trigger, that is our only chance…" I started to tell them my plan. I had Max and Daniel on speaker now so they could listen as well, "…Carrots, that is your part. Skye, I need you with that big rifle of yours on one of those roofs. Jack and Charlie, I suggest you get to the back of the ZPD building, join Max and Daniel and fight your way to the hostages. They know the house and can show you the way."

"But Nick!" Max stopped me, "They´re sitting on a bomb! We cannot risk their lives like that!"

"He´s got a point there" Jack agreed, "That´s very risky…"

"That´s why the timing has to be on point. The moment they notice you entering the building from behind them, we have to get the show started at the front" I explained, "I´m considering the size of that bomb too, they told us about forty pounds of plastic explosives" I reminded them.

"Yeah!" Charlie agreed with what I said, "That´s enough to ruin half the centre-park! They have to get away from that entrance, otherwise they´ll kill themselves as well!"

I pointed at him to support what I was on about.

"Also" Charlie pointed out, "I know that trigger we´ve seen him holding in his paws. That is just a transmitter in a plastic-casing with a switch and two batteries in it. That´s the cheapest self-build trash you can buy, basically. People use these for fireworks and stuff like that…"

"Are you sure about that, Charlie?" Skye wanted to know, "Why would they use something like that?"

"Bad planning, I guess? Those guys are drug and weapon dealers, not engineers."

"But they won´t just use a little button for a bomb like that, will they?" Jack asked. He just had found the security camera in the ZPD lobby and zoomed in on the bomb that lay on the ground right next to our colleagues.

"Well…they screwed a safety-cap above the switch" Charlie pointed out, and I was just about to mention that as well, "That seems to be the only safety they have. I don't see a timer on the bomb or something…"

Judy nodded in agreement.

"And how do you think Judy can get towards them without getting noticed?" Jack wanted to know, still very sceptical about it.

"With lots of smoke and showing off" I explained, "Leave that up to me."

"But Nick…" Max asked through the phone, "That´s still very risky…you know, our colleagues could lose their lives…we all could lose our lives!"

"I know…" I sighed, "But nobody guarantees you they won´t do it, if we set free all those other prisoners. This has to end, finally!"  
"Nick…" he sighed.

"Max! I promise it to you: this will work out and you will safely hold her in your arms tonight. Those rams are cold hearted bastards, I´ve gotten to do with them way before I became a police officer. Those guys would probably blow up the city-centre anyways, just to set an example. Trust me, I wouldn´t do that either if we were sure that they keep their promise if we release the prisoners in Tundratown. We just have to fight for it one last time."

"…okay!" he agreed hesitantly, "Let´s do it!"

"We just got twenty minutes left by the way" Skye reminded us, "Now or never."

Judy just nodded in determination.

"Yes! She´s right! We need to get moving! Max, Dan, get ready for beating up some bad-guys, Jack and Charlie will join you in a minute!"  
"Alright, Nick! I trust you, don´t let me down!"

"Have I ever?" I asked back with a motivating little chuckle.

"Come on, quit the small talk!" Jack interrupted us while grabbing his dart rifle, suddenly very convinced as well, "We´ve got work to do!"

Normal POV

Nick pressed the start button of the engine and reversed out of his parking spot. There were quite a lot of cool looking cars in the underground garage of the agency, but he and Judy easily had the most badass one here. Even Jack looked a little dumbfounded for a moment.

"Why do you have to drive right now, Nicky?" Judy asked him with a little chuckle, "I hope you have a good reason for this!"

He nodded with a little smile, "You´re quicker and nimbler than I" he explained then.

"But what does that matter in the car?"

"That´s the thing" he told her, "I´m gonna make a scene in the car while you´re flanking them. Who doesn´t like to watch an Idiot doing some donuts in a car like that?"

"And you think the smoke will distract them enough?"

"They won´t see a thing for a few moments, that should be easily enough for you to get behind them."

"Okay" she confessed with a confident little grin, "That´s some clever thinking, Mr. Fox."

Jack gave Skye a little kiss for the farewell, then she started her engine as well and chased after Nick and Judy. She had her sniper rifle hanging over her shoulders, wore her black armour over her white fur and surely looked like the greatest bad-ass of all time on her black sports-bike. Jack kept watching her disappear into the distance for another moment.

"Come on, stripes!" Charlie told him from the co-driver´s seat of his car, "Snap out of it, we need to get moving!"

The grey bunny with the horizontal black stripes got into his car as well and closed the driver´s door behind him.

"You can look at her later, okay?" he chuckled, "This is not the time for that."

"Yeah, yeah…" Jack sighed while selecting the drive-gear, "You´re right."

Then he stepped on the throttle and rushed out of the garage as well.

"Chief Bogo?" Jennifer whispered towards her boss fearfully, "Do you think they will really blow it up?"

He didn´t really know what to tell her right now. He never has been in this situation before either.

"I have no power in this anymore" he told her lowly, "That decision is up to the Chief in Tundratown and to the mayor now, I´m sorry, Jennifer."

"How many officers are still in this building?" she wanted to know.

Since her and Delgato were tied here as well, their capturers had found four more of her colleagues and brought them here as well.

"I guess it´s only us" Bogo sighed, "I hope the others were lucky enough to get out somehow…"

"But I they´re not gonna let go all the prisoners of Tundratown just to save our lives, are they?" she whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

The Chief took a very quick look around him, but the wolves with the dart-guns had already taken some distance from them.

"It´s not over yet" he then whispered with a confident little smile, "I still have an ace up my sleeves."

"But…but Nick and Judy have been poisoned…" she told him with sad eyes, "…they´re fighting for their own lives right now…"

"That´s what those idiots believe too" the Chief lowly told to all the colleagues who were in hearing range, "…but those two knew about the ricin and faked their deaths…"

"So…they never have been poisoned?" Jennifer asked in disbelief, and she nearly got a little too loud there. They obviously were happy about hearing it, Clawhauser was the only one who knew about it so far.

The Chief just shook his head with a little smile, "No, they´re just as powerful as

ever, and like always, I trust them to come up with something…"

"Wilde, Hopps?" Jack asked through his headset, "Are you ready? We just met up with Wolfheart and Fangmeyer!"

"The engine is warm and ready to run" I told him confidently.

"Alright. Skye?"

"My barrel is not warm yet, but at least my crosshair is in the right place."

"Very well!" Jack announced concentratedly, "We´ll get in there now! No time to lose!"

"Best of luck" Nick wished them, "See you in a minute!"

* * *

Next chapter comes tomorrow ;) Hope you enjoy it so far...


	68. Chapter 56 - Lots of Smoke and showing off

** Zootopia – Springtime Circumstances **

Chapter 56 – Lots of Smoke and showing off

Normal POV

"Alright, show us the way" Jack told the wolf and the lion to motivate them a little more. He noticed that both of them didn´t have a whole lot of experience with things like this madness, but they just had to concentrate on it now.

Max was the first one who trusted his gut. He really was worried about Jennifer, and now they could tell that he would do anything to get her back into safety. He pushed open the door with his feet and pointed his rifle into the hallway. It seemed to be empty right now.

"Alright, let´s go!" Jack yelled and took the lead right away, accompanied by Agent C4, who was right next to him. This still wasn´t going fast enough in Jack´s opinion, so they upped the tempo a little. The wolf and the lion still were a little too hesitant.

"Fuck it" Daniel threw his doubts over board as well and followed them, finally, "I rather die a hero than live on like the biggest Chicken in history!"

"That´s the spirit, Dan!" Nick told him over the headset Jack had given him.

They didn´t meet anybody in the hallway. Without any further problems, the four of them went through the long corridors and into the main Lobby of the city-centre. Here it was a different story. They immediately spotted the cars that stood in the entrance hall. The armoured wolves and rams noticed them very soon and got ready for fighting as well.

But Max and Daniel didn´t hesitate anymore. They quickly ran off to the left and right of Charlie and Jack, which immediately started shooting at the wolves and rams that waited in front of the entrance. Although the clan-members had been waiting for this the whole day already, they got a little surprised by the quick attack they had to face all over sudden.

Max had never felt so alive before when he knocked out two of the other wolves with his gun and quickly took cover behind one of the cars when the remaining ones began firing at him. He had all the attention now, since he was the closest to them, and that was just what the others needed. Daniel stopped running and concentrated on his aim as well now. He landed a good shot on their heads took one more of them out before they returned fire at him. One of the darts hit his chest armour before he could hide himself behind one of the pillars, but it just bounced off the Kevlar plate and didn´t do any damage. Jack and Charlie took the most of them out with their guns, but Max and Daniels distraction just had worked out perfectly for them. The wolves in the black armoury were completely unable to cope with that sudden change of events.

Since Jack took care of the middle in the meanwhile, and skilfully knocked out the two rams with the big dart rifles, Charlie went towards the hostages behind the reception and began freeing them one by one. He had a big wire-cutter with him and cut them loose as quickly as possible.

"Wait" Delgato asked him as Charlie cut off his handcuffs as well, "Aren´t you the bloke who poisoned Nick with Night-howlers?"

"Yes" he chuckled tiredly, "But that story is too long to explain right now."

"Agent C4 I assume" the Chief asked, as the red fox was taking care of his own handcuffs.

"Yes" Charlie affirmed while offering him to shake his paw, "Nice to meet you, Chief."

"What´s their plan?" he wanted to know, "We´re sitting on a forty-pound bomb here!"

"That´s the point, Chief" Charlie told him, "Those guys are too close to the bomb for themselves right now, so they won´t blow it up before taking some distance. That´s what they should try to prevent any moment now. As far as I know them, this should be quite spectacular to watch."

"Can we help them somehow?" Jennifer asked.

Charlie pointed at Max and Daniel who slowly but surely came closer towards them as well, their guns still pointed at the entrance, "They carry an extra-rifle each" he pointed out, "Feel free to ask for one and fire away, there are a lot of guys we need to get back into prison out there."

POV Rico

"This seems to be one of the hardest days in history for the ZPD" the reporter spoke into his microphone right now. The ZPD building was seen in the background of the shot and lots of people were waiting for something to happen in the central-park. We also got to see a few helicopter shots as well. The place really was crowded, only the square right in front of the entrance to the ZPD building was empty, because nobody wanted to get too close to those prisoners or the bomb they were protecting.

Since we´ve heard of it in the news, we all kept on staring at the TV-screen as if our lives depended of it.

"…it´s been twenty minutes since they´ve announced to blow up the ZPD building and the hostages inside of it, if the conditions aren´t met, but we haven´t heard any news from Tundratown so far" the reporter repeated, "Speculations are, that they won´t unleash over 200 dangerous criminals into freedom just to save a few police officers. It sounds harsh, but that would not be an easy decision in any case. Truly one of the darkest days we´ve encountered this year, right after the poisoning of the beloved Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, who we still have no new information about either…"

I was so sick of watching that already, but I just couldn´t help myself. We could do nothing but sit here and wait for a miracle to happen. Nobody in the room said a word, there was not a lot to talk about right now. In ten minutes of time something would change anyway. I guessed that the whole city just stopped with whatever they were doing and waited for the climax of this nightmare.

But then, suddenly, finally, something unexpected happened. Loud screeching and engine noises were to be heard from the square right in front of the ZPD entrance all over sudden, and the Reporter immediately pointed it out. "Are you seeing this?" he asked into the camera excitedly, "A car has moved through the crowd and now it´s…drifting in circles around the square…"

We got to see the footage from the helicopter once again, and the people who were watching the square all got a few steps further back from the donut-action that was going on suddenly. Whatever powered that car, it must be quite massive, because the tires caused a lot of smoke during the process. The bad guys all got their attention on it now, being equally surprised as us of course. Whatever that was, it kind of gave me a bit of hope in that moment. Then another, even more pleasant thought spawned in my head suddenly.

"That looks a lot like an entrance Nick and Judy would do…" I commented lowly, "…wait! …"

Normal POV

Nick released the throttle for a moment. The tires had created enough smoke to distract everyone, and luckily the smoke wandered away from the car, so Judy could still pretty much see where she was going, very much to the opposite of everybody else. Judy closed the co-driver´s door behind her and rushed through the smoke as quickly as possible, Nick let the engine roar in the meanwhile, and as Judy made it through the smoke, he selected the first gear and let the back-tires spin once again. He counter-steered to keep the car in a well-balanced drift just like before and continued circling around the square.

"What the hell is that car doing here?" Senior Bellweather asked one of the wolves who stood beside the truck he was on.

"I have no idea, boss! Never seen it before!"

"We need to tell them to fuck of!" he ordered, "We can´t see anything right now, and we need to get away from the bomb in a few minutes!"

"Alright, Boss" the wolf yelled, as he searched his way through the crowd of prisoners.

"Skye!" Judy panted while all of the prisoners and clan-members still were focussed on Nicks drifting session, "Can you still see the ram with the detonator through the smoke?"

"No, but I still have my crosshair in the same place…"

"Hit him!" she ordered.

Skye trusted her and fired. The dart disappeared in the smoke a second later, but she couldn't tell if the ram had moved or not since she saw him last.

"Did it work?" Nick asked, after he finally had stopped the car and stepped out of it quickly. There was a moment of silence, then a few heavy hits where to be heard. The hare had kicked the other ram off the truck with her feet and then grabbed the detonator from the unconscious one quickly.

"I got it!" Judy panted hectically, "But they noticed me!"

"Good work!" Jack told her, "Don't let them get it back again! We´ll help you in a second!"

Judy really was running for her life right now.

"GET HER!" the Bellweather yelled loudly while getting onto his feet again, just before all of the prisoners started chasing after her, "SHE HAS THE TRIGGER!"

She ran towards one of the still intact glass panels besides the shattered one, ran up the wall, repelled herself off of it and catapulted herself high above the first wave of mammals that came running after her. Before they could turn once again, Jack and Charlie, who had carefully climbed over the field of shattered glass in the meanwhile, began firing at the prisoners. The smoke from the tires settled a little bit finally, and now Judy could see what they really were up against. There were about forty people left, a few of them equipped with dart guns and heavy armoury, and there was no way she could dodge them all with that transmitter in her paws.

"Nick, catch!" she yelled, hoping he made it out of the car by now, and then she threw it over the prisoner´s heads into his direction as high and far as she was able to. Then she hit a hook and quickly moved to the right in order to dodge the darts they were shooting at her.

"Nice throw, Cottontail" Nick chuckled loudly, "Those matches of volleyball at least were good for something…"

Now they all noticed him, finally, and they all stopped in their tracks for a second, unsure of who to chase now. Their guns were all pointed at Nick again all over sudden, because he held the transmitter in his paws.

"Look who joined the Party" Nick told them loudly and with a smug little grin. He had his gun magnetically attached to his back right now though, so returning fire was not his first priority right now. He presented the transmitter to everybody and then ripped the lid of the battery-casing off of the unit as quickly as possible. He shook it vigorously and the batteries dropped into his paws.

Nothing happened. The bomb didn´t do anything. It really just was a simple wireless controlled trigger. The red fox threw the transmitter onto the floor with all the force he could bring up and they all stared in disbelief as the plastic casing of the device shattered into many different pieces on the floor.

The whole world seemed to have paused for a moment. They didn´t even shoot at him because they were so staggered.

Then a giant wave of applause and excited cheering was to be heard from the whole central-park.

They all shook their heads in disbelief, while Skye, Jack, Charlie and now also Max and Daniel kept on firing at the prisoners who panically tried to run away.

"Thank you for trying to poison us by the way" Nick told them with a deep irony in his voice, "I feel very honoured!"

"KILL THAT GODDAMN FOX!" Bellweather yelled at his men, "AND IF IT`S THE LAST THING WE`RE GOING TO DO!"

It took them half a second to realize how he meant that, then they all began rushing towards him.

POV Nick

"Now I had to deploy all the skills Judy had taught me in our countless hours of combat training. Roughly a dozen of heavily armoured wolves and rams, tigers and even a bear ran towards me now, and I wouldn´t have the time to take my rifle off my back and start firing at them. So just before they arrived me, I did a backflip to get onto the roof of our car in order to gain some more height advantage, then I lunged forwards with another flip and smashed my feet into one of the wolves faces. That worked out surprisingly well, because I swiped him right of his feet and smoothly landed on the ground behind them afterwards. Then I started running towards Jack and the others. They had gotten most of the prisoners' unconscious in the meanwhile, but then it appeared that they ran out of darts and didn´t have the time change magazines. The only one who was still firing was Skye from on top of the roof I just noticed, and her accuracy was quite impressive, considering the distance those darts had to cover. Slowly, but precisely and utterly relentless she kept on shooting the bad guys with her powerful dart rifle.

Jack did it just like Judy and used his agility to fight the animals bigger than him. Charlie got himself into a fight with a raccoon in orange prison outfit I just noticed, but he got so distracted that he didn´t notice the tiger that sneaked up behind him, grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him highly into the air very aggressively. I jumped forwards and caught him, just before he hit the ground.

"You okay?" I asked him quickly.

"Yeah, thank you!" he panted, "Watch out!"

I nodded, concentrated and prepared myself to launch myself into the air once again.

POV Skye

I just had taken down another one of those prisoners, but now I had to stop shooting for a moment because my own colleagues were too close to my firing line once again. Nick jumped into the air once again, turned around his own axis and kicked the next prisoner in the face. It wasn´t enough to get him unconscious or off his feet, but it was a good start already. He stumbled a little bit, and a second later I noticed how Judy was jumping onto Charlie´s right shoulder and used the height advantage to launch herself into the tiger´s direction at full speed.

Officers Wolfheart and Fangmeyer had begun fist-fighting as well in the meanwhile, and then I noticed Chief Bogo and the other hostages leaving the building as well. The people and reporters who were watching the whole scene still hadn´t moved an inch since then, but they obviously were quite excited about it.

I wasn´t quite sure how he was doing it, but Nick was flying through the air yet once again. He wasn´t just showing off with that body of his, he also really knew how to used it effectively.

Just in the corner of my eye I noticed that one of the rams didn´t join the fight anymore, after Nick had dodged their first attack on him, but rather picked up the shattered wireless trigger unit from the ground. It seemed that the wires and the main-board of it were still intact, so he hectically started his search for the batteries that Nick had tossed onto the ground earlier.

"Nice try, asshole" I chuckled lowly, before I pointed my crosshair at him and pulled the trigger once more.

"Shit!" I yelled loudly a second later, so the others would recognize me. The dart somehow had gotten stuck in the magazine and jammed the barrel completely therefore.

"One of them has the trigger again! He´s searching for the batteries!" I warned them.

"Can´t you just shoot him?" Nick asked beneath his heavy breathing. He just had slammed the bottom of his rifle against the head of the bear in prison clothing that attacked him.

"My barrel has jammed, and my pistol can´t cover the distance" I informed them, "Quick! I think he found the batteries!"

"Nick!" Judy yelled at him just in that moment. He just noticed her jumping towards him with a lot of momentum.

POV Rico

We sat in front of the TV with every muscle in our bodies flexed to the maximum because it was so exciting. Nobody was able to say a word, we just watched the show they pulled off yet once again. Now the Camera filmed one of the rams who seemed to have found the trigger of the bomb again and searched on the ground for the batteries Nick had tossed away earlier. But nobody around them was doing anything. They rather kept watching fearfully instead of trying to secure the bomb. I almost wanted to yell at the TV screen so somebody would notice, but then Nick and Judy seemed to have found out about it by themselves. They looked at it for a moment, then Judy jumped towards Nick quickly, he caught her by her paws, used her momentum to spin her around himself quickly and then he sent her off flying towards the ram with a huge amount of velocity. She covered a distance of nearly 20 feet in the air, and then she precisely smashed her feet into the rams face, before he managed to connect the loose wires to the AA batteries and activate the trigger of the bomb. Judy transferred her whole momentum into the sheep´s head with her kick and sent him right into unconsciousness. Then she immediately picked up the rest of the trigger-unit, which the ram had dropped during her attack, and ripped it apart completely, so nobody could try anything funny with it anymore.

The whole square began applauding and cheering once again, and the five of us just began laughing in pure relief and joy.

"Those two are really going to pay for scaring us like that!" I chuckled, "Goddamn that´s an intense situation!"

"You´re saying it" Sarah agreed with me, "I was just about to piss myself! They won´t be getting away with that so easily, I can tell you that!" she added with an ironic chuckle.

"Damn, and I thought we were totally doomed!" I chuckled, "Just how do they do it all the time?"

"They never let us down so far" Anita agreed.

"But I bet they´re up for some vacation after that" Sarah chuckled.

"Damn, even I am up for some vacation right now" I told her, "What a freaking day!"

"I think that really looks like some time off at the springs if you ask me" Ivonne agreed, "Don´t you think?"

Normal POV

"You better destroy it properly the first time you get it in your hands" Judy chuckled into her microphone while everybody kept on cheering for her.

"Yeah, yeah, Carrots" Nick grinned back, just before he took another jump to dodge one of the tiger´s swings.

"And I thought Nick was showing off all the time" Skye chuckled in amusement.

Jack, who was running circles around the other prisoners as well this whole time, now jumped onto Nick´s shoulder and catapulted himself towards the tiger that just had attacked him. He slammed his rifle against his head and swiped him of his feet quite brutally.

"I´ve had a good teacher" Judy explained with an ironic chuckle.

Skye got her barrel unjammed in the meantime, tossed away the bent dart that caused all the problems, reloaded properly and took out the rather tough tiger, just before he was about to get onto his feet again.

"Not bad, Stripes" Nick commented his move.

"You´re welcome, hot dog."

Now the prisoners didn´t have the superior number anymore, finally.

Chief Bogo had picked up one of the ram´s dart-rifles in the meanwhile and began shooting at the prisoners as well. The unconscious bodies laid around on the whole square before the ZPD building. A few of the prisoners had risen their paws in surrender already and kneeled on the ground fearfully. Most of them were animals who were a lot smaller than a wolf, a tiger or a bear, knowing that they had no chance against the forces they were up against.

Jack, Charlie, Max, Daniel and Skye secured the surrenders now and the Chief came walking up towards Nick and Judy slowly, which had finished of the last of their enemies near their new high-speed police car.

One of the prisoners wasn´t raising their hands though. She wasn´t fighting either, but she came walking right towards Nick right now.

"Don´t shoot her" Nick told everybody with a little smile, "I want to know what she´s up to!"

Rachel, who had been cowering on the floor during the whole fight, now had thrown all her fears overboard and went towards her worst enemy straight away. She was totally infuriated and she didn't care that everybody was watching.

When she arrived right before him, Nick just crossed his arms and sighed with a little smirk, "What´s up, Rachel?" he asked her, "Still mad at me?"

"YOU!" she yelled aggressively, "CAN´T YOU JUST FREAKING DIE ALREADY?" she asked. Then she slapped him in the face with her right paw quite vigorously.

Everybody just stared at Nick and his reaction right now.

"Haven´t you had enough of it yet?" Nick asked her with an ironic little chuckle, apparently not too bothered about her violent approach.

"Fuck you, Wilde! You son of a bitch! You ruined every-"

She didn´t come any further, because he suddenly grabbed her by her sides and threw her very high into the air and therefore made her scream in fear. Everybody on the square, including the TV cameras, watched her flying through the air while waving her arms and legs in total panic. Chief Bogo, who nearly had arrived them in the meanwhile, stood just in the right place and caught her with both of his arms in total surprise. Nick had thrown her into that direction on purpose, and Chief Bogo didn´t really know what else to do but put her back down on the floor carefully. Nick just took his dart rifle from his back for the first time and then fired one single dart at her.

"I´m sorry, sweetheart" he chuckled, "But I doubt that we´re gonna get along in the near future."

Then he put his rifle onto his back once again and just left her laying there.

Judy just smiled a little about this. The whole city cheered for Nick´s move though.

"Wilde, Hopps!" the Chief yelled at them now, after the square finally had calmed down from what they just watched, and they all heard him of course.

"What are all those black circles doing here? That´s not what I gave you that car for!"

POV Nick

They all were a little surprised by hearing that from Chief Bogo right now, but Judy and I were quite used to that joke in the meanwhile.

"It drives just beautiful, Chief" I told him with a little chuckle, "I just thought it had too much rubber on the back-tires…"

"I´m gonna give you two some toothbrushes later so you can clean this mess up!" he tried to stay in his role, but then he couldn't help but crack a little smile.

"I´m fine with that, as long as you´re gonna get rid of the bomb in the meanwhile" Judy smiled back at him.

"I was not being serious" he finally confessed, changing his expression into a much more friendly one as well, "I could not prouder of the two of you!" he announced, "Just how are you doing this all the time?"

In that moment, another cheerful applause broke loose once again. Nick reached out for Judy´s paw carefully and pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. The most popular kiss ever on live television, probably.

POV Rico

We were so happy right now. Nick and Judy haven't been poisoned, nobody has been blown to pieces by that bomb and everything else just was awesome as well.

The Camera still was pointed at the bunny-fox duo and they still kissed each other passionately. All the trouble, fear and sadness were forgotten all over sudden.

The cameras moved a little closer towards them soon later. A few more police officers had arrived on the square in the meanwhile and cuffed the rest of the escaped prisoners, but Judy, Nick and Chief Bogo stayed besides the black sports car for a few interviews. They had the situation under total control by now.

"What about the poisoning?" one of the reporters asked first of all, because that was the most important question everyone wanted an answer to.

"We´ve never been poisoned" Nick answered that with a little smile, "We knew about their attempt of poisoning us and just wanted them to believe it."

"Yeah, yeah" Ivonne complained with an ironic chuckle, "And they wouldn´t even tell us about it…"

"Yeah" I agreed, "I really was worried about them. They´re going to hear that, trust me!"

"Let´s call him right now" Sarah suggested with a little smile, maybe they´ll pick up in the interview…"

"That really is a funny idea, actually" I grinned, "Let´s do that! Where is my phone?"

"Did you know about the hostage taking with the bomb as well?" one of the other reporters asked them.

"No" Judy answered, "But we expected something big to happen…"

Now Daniel, Max and Jennifer joined them as well for the interview.

"Hey guys" Nick greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Judy, Nick" Max told them, who lovingly was holding paws with Jennifer, "I freaking love you! You saved the whole ZPD and my whole world once again! Thank you so much!"

Nick and Judy just smiled about it happily, just before they got asked something by one of the reporters again: "What about the bomb? What are you going to do with it?"  
"We already have some specialists working on it" Chief Bogo answered that question for them, "We also just called for support from the other departments for now, but the regular routine of the ZPD city-centre should be intact again very soon…" the buffalo began explaining to the camera.

I figured it was the perfect opportunity to try what Sarah suggested earlier. I had my phone in my paws already and I searched for Nick´s contact in the list.

"Do it, Rico" Ivonne giggled, and a second later I touched the call-icon. I was pretty sure he would just ignore it in a situation like this and ask me about it later, but he really noticed his phone vibrating in his pocked. He checked out who was calling him quickly, then he started laughing in amusement. He showed it to Judy quickly while the Chief was still talking about the damage on the ZPD entrance and stuff like that. It was so funny to watch that all on live TV. But then it got even better, because Nick just shrugged his shoulders once more, put me on speaker and accepted the call.

"Ricooo…" he sang into the microphone, "…what´s up, Rock-Star?"

"You freaking dick-head" I chuckled without any shame, and now the cameras where focussed on him and his phone, "You could at least have called us! We were worried sick about you two this whole time!"

He grinned even more and Judy started giggling even more because of it.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that, Mr. Capaldi" Nick chuckled, "We´re going to make it up to you for that, I promise!"

"Oh yes you are" Sarah giggled.

"It will be our highest priority, sweetheart" Nick told her with a little smile, then he winked into the camera for us, "Alright now, he told us then, have a good day you guys! See you soon!"

"See you, Guys! Great job by the way."

"Thanks! Bye, Rico" Judy giggled while waving us.

"Bye!" Ivonne and Sarah both yelled into my phone as well.

"Bye!" Nick smiled, and then he ended the call quickly.

He just waved us at the camera once more, and from the corner of my eye I just noticed how staggered Christian looked because of what he just witnessed. I had such a great time right now. This whole day was just such an emotional roller-coaster for all of us.

"Well" Daniel chuckled after a short moment of silence on TV, "They were not the only ones who were relieved to hear it, I can tell you that…"

"Not a bad prank this one, wasn´t it?" Nick asked him with a little smile.

"The biggest one I´ve ever heard about" Daniel chuckled.

The reporters continued with their questions to Nick and Judy now and the interview went on for quite a while.

"…wow" Christian chuckled, "You really just called Nick Wilde in a live interview…"

"Oh, but that´s something Nick would have done as well" Anita told him with a little grin, "No wonder he´s cool about something like that."

"Yeah, that´s a typical Nick-thing to do" Rico agreed, "But I´m getting used to it slowly but surely…"

"Oh, I´d really like to meet them one day" Christian told us with gleaming eyes.

"Oh, that´ll be sooner than you think" I chuckled at him with a little wink, "I met somebody from one of your classes in the bakery this morning, and I promised something quite special to her…I mean…as long as you´re fine with it…"

POV Nick

It took us forever until we finally were done with the interviews. Skye has been coming off the roof in the meanwhile and joined Jack and Charlie, who kept patiently waiting for us. The colleagues from the other departments had arrived in the meanwhile and carried the unconscious prisoners back into their cells. Jennifer and Delgato as the prison-watch dayshift today helped them on that matter, joined by Max and Daniel later. The bomb had been taken care of within twenty minutes, the shattered glass had been swept aside and the building was declared safe enough to be entered once again.

After we finally managed to apologize from the reporters and waved them goodbye, we straight-on went towards the three agents who helped us with all this once again.

"Not bad, Wilde" Jack told me with a little smirk, but actually really rather serious about it, "That worked out without any losses for us…not a bad tactic I have to admit…"

"Thank you, Stripes" I chuckled, "Thanks a lot for your help! You guys were not bad either!"  
"You´ll get the bill in a few days" Skye told us with an ironic chuckle.

"Oh, you may better talk to the Chief about that" I said with a little smile, "The financial stuff is none of our business…"

"Furthermore, we will be on vacation for at least a few days" Judy added tiredly, "There is a better time for this if you ask me…"

I totally agreed with her on that. I´ve had enough of it as well once again.

"You hear that, Jacky?" Skye asked him plainly, "Doesn´t that sound just lovely? A few days of vacation?"

"You mean two weeks of vacation?" he asked, understanding her very well actually, "…yeah…sounds good."

Even Skye seemed to be a little surprised about hearing it from him, but she was happy about it nevertheless.

"It has been a while since the last time, hasn´t it?" he asked.

"God, I can´t even remember that…" Skye giggled while gently resting her arms on his head from above.

"Alright, agreed" he told her with a little smile, before he took her by her paws and pulled her with him gently, "Okay, see you later, guys…" he told us for the farewell, "…we´ll probably meet you at the springs sooner or later…"

"See ya, Jacky!" I yelled after him in amusement.

"You too, Nicky" he replied in the same, ironic up-beat spirit, "Oh, and nice car by the way! I might want to borrow it someday for…certain activities…"

"Yeah, yeah" I chuckled with a big grin, "I think we have to talk about that once again…"

But they were on their way already. They didn´t even turn around anymore. There seemed to be more important things than my usual bullshit.

"Well…" Charlie now commented in amusement, "…that was a lot more fun than the last mission I had…"

"Oh, I do believe you on that" I chuckled chummily, "But you were a great help to us today! Thank you for everything, buddy!"

"Was a pleasure working with you."

"Have a nice evening" Judy told him for the farewell with a warm little smile, then she already went off towards the driver´s door of our new car.

"Oh, I will" he grinned with a happy little wink towards me, "This is going to be a great evening…"

"Yeah?" I asked, already having a slight foreboding of what he could be talking about "Can I take a guess?"

His little grin just went a little wider. He took another quick look at his phone, then he nodded. He already knew that I guessed it correctly already.

"Best of luck, mate" I told him with another chummy smile, while offering him a quick fist-bump, "Have a good evening!"

"Have a good evening too, guys!" he told us with a little wink, before I slowly went off to our new ride as well. Judy was already waiting for me.

"Get in, fluff-butt" she grinned at me, "That´s enough crazy stuff for a day."

"Can you repeat that, please?" I asked with an ironic chuckle.

"…outside our flat…" she corrected herself.

"That´s more I like it!" I chuckled, as she started the engine of the car and smoothly tested the throttle for the first time. It roared away in its beautiful soundtrack for a moment, she released the pedal until it was at its idle-speed once again, then she selected the drive-gear and we rolled off the square slowly but surely. The crowd loudly started cheering for us again as we passed them, but they gave way to us slowly but surely. I rolled down the window on my side and gave high-fives to everyone who passed by.

"You know…" Judy grinned all over sudden, as we finally made it onto the road, "We make ourselves a nice and relaxing evening today…but first of all…I need something to calm down a little more" she announced, before she turned left on a crossing I expected her to turn right, "…and I want to take this thing for a spin on the highway."

* * *

There we go. Hope the wait was worth it for you ;)

See you all later!


End file.
